When The World Revolves Around You
by Chikifriend
Summary: COMPLETE! Himura Kenshin is the richest guy in the school and gets what he wants. When Kamiya Kaoru enters his life, things change. AU There are some things money can't buy. KK! OOC Ratings vary. Kenshin's a spoiled brat!
1. Talk about arrogant!

WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU

Disclaimer: I Don't own Rurouni Kenshin...all original Ideas/characters are mine to claim. No stealing please.

* * *

AN: Welcome to the first chapter of WTWRAY! I hope you enjoy unfortunately, my account under CHIKI got deleted, but due to the emails and requests, here it is once again! Otanoshimini!

Warnings: None.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1:  
-Talk About Arrogant! - **

"Can you break a $100 bill?" He demanded.

The cashier shook her head. "Sir," She protested, "We don't break more than a $50 bill."

Kenshin snorted in disgust, stuffing his wallet back into his pocket - the things he had to go through for a simple snack. He found it simply humiliating that a man such as himself should walk around with loose change. Don't get him wrong: His $100 bill was loose change, but he'd never get caught walking around with anything less.

Himura Kenshin lived with his famous uncle: Hiko Seijuro, a rich bachelor. After his parents had died of cholera, he had been accepted by Hiko graciously. Not a day went by without the man telling Kenshin he was fortunate - having no sons of his own, Kenshin was instantly his inheritor. Kenshin loved the man as if he were really his son since he had never really known his parents.

Annoyed, Kenshin walked away, muttering to himself - he'd have to tell his uncle that bills larger than $50 should be broken. He loosened his tie, irritated, and ran his hands through his thick red hair. He walked quickly past a group of girls who watched him with alluring smiles and giggles.

"Himura-san," The teacher called as he hurried into class, "that was one long trip to the washroom wasn't it?"

A few jitters could be heard, but were instantly silenced by Kenshin's cold glare.

"Ah, screw yourself!" He muttered, flopping himself into his seat.

Sanosuke, his best friend, turned around in his seat to face him. "What's your plan?"

Kenshin shrugged. "No idea." He shook his head. "I'm so damned hungry. Since the caf doesn't break hundreds, I couldn't grab anything." Sano shrugged, rummaging through his pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes, tapping the box and offering one to him.

Kenshin took one gratefully. Although he had been trying to quit, he found that the chemicals soothed his nerves. Already, the addiction was screaming at him to light up. He stood up.

"Sir, I gotta go to the bathroom."

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Yes, well, didn't you just go?" He asked disdainfully.

Kenshin gave him a smug look. "It must have been what I ate last night." He replied. A few giggles rippled through the class at his statement.

Heaving a sigh, the teacher waved his hand, dismissing him. Sano threw him a lighter, which he caught on his way out.

He made his way outside, leaning against the brick wall. Kojimachi Private High overlooked a vast garden. A huge arc was over the main gate, security cameras set up secretly inside. Kenshin didn't care if he was caught skipping class for a smoke - there was nothing the school could do about it anyway: he was after all, rich.

He fumbled with the lighter, the cool autumn air making his hands shake. When he finally managed to light his cigarette, he pulled in a long breath. He let it stay for a few seconds before exhaling. That felt so good...

Before he could pull another breath, the cigar was knocked out of his hand as a girl bumped into him. Scowling, Kenshin turned to see who it was. To his surprise, he saw...a beauty. Maybe it was the chemicals from the cigarette -then again, he had only managed one pull - still, he found himself staring openly at her, his anger momentarily forgotten. Until she spoke.

"I'm so sorry!"

Coming to his senses, Kenshin snapped, "Watch where you're going will ya?"

The girl, pale as she was, blushed. But it was not out of embarrassment, but out of anger. She had apologized after all. "I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, well, I only had one cigarette."

She frowned. "This is non-smoking property."

He raised his shoulders. "So?"

The girl's blue eyes pierced into him. It made him feel like an idiot as she placed her hands on her hips. She had black hair that contrasted with her skin that was almost as white as snow. It was tied up into a simple ponytail. She wore the uniform that all the other female students wore: a simple black blazer, a red tie, a white collared shirt, and a skirt. In one hand she held her books. "It means 'no smoking allowed.'"

"I know what it means." Kenshin replied smoothly.

What a jerk! "If someone catches you..."She warned.

"What are they gonna do about it?" He demanded. "And who's gonna tell?" He narrowed his eyes menacingly.

The girl bit on her bottom lip, and drew her gaze up defiantly to meet his. "They'll stop you of course."

He snickered. Oh that was sweet. Real sweet. He liked her attitude. He gave her a shallow bow. "I would love to see them try. But I'm afraid, I do what I want, where I want, when I want, and a little girl isn't going to tell me otherwise."

She pursed her lips together. Clearly he had made her upset. "Look who's talking, little! I've never seen a guy who was as short as you before, you arrogant...arrogant..." She was at a loss for words, fuming. To think, he had the nerve to talk to her as if she were inferior to him. She glared at him, while he gave her a surprised look.

No one ever dared talk to him that way! Not if their life depended on it. It hurt his ego more than anything. He had always thought he looked good. If not good, then great. Oh what the heck, he thought he was the star of the school, and everyone agreed when he said so. Apparently, however, this girl didn't. He grit his teeth. It wasn't his style to hit girls, so he didn't. And here he thought he liked her! Instead, he gave her a small smirk. She would pay dearly for that comment.

"What are you grinning about?" She demanded.

"You're new around here, aren't you?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

So that would explain everything. He would have to teach her the rules of the school. And he would teach them to her in his own way. He gave her a sarcastic flourish of a bow. "Welcome to my world. I hope you will enjoy your stay here, at my school." And the last sentence was true enough: it was as if the school belonged to him.

She caught the hint and sniffed. "Whatever. I hope never to see your sorry face ever again!" She cried, walking away in a huff.

For the second time that day, Kenshin was shocked. She had called him ugly, indirectly, but still...no one had ever called him that. So he had a scar on his cheek - he had gotten into a street fight and gotten nailed but that guy who scarred his face regretted it in the hospital for several months afterward - but he had plans to have that removed through plastic surgery.

He clenched his fists. He would make sure that she got the right and proper treatment. As he turned to go to class, he caught sight of a book. Curious, he bent down to pick it up. When he opened it, he read her name. Kamiya Kaoru...so, Miss Kamiya must have dropped the book accidentally. He'd see to it that she got it...back.

When he returned home that day, he jumped out of his limo instantly. He was still fuming about his encounter with Kamiya. He ran up the three flights of stairs into his bedroom, where he flung his uniform onto his bed in a rumpled mess and changed into a pair of fresh jeans and a black tee- shirt. He hung a silver cross around his neck, and fixed up his hair, then examined himself in the mirror. He frowned: what did she not see in him?

"Would you like me to draw a bath for you sir?" A maid asked.

He jumped, having not noticed her come into the room. "Jeez, you could have at least knocked!" He cried.

She took a fearful step back. "I'm very sorry young master..." She stammered. She offered the suggestion again.

He waved her off. "I'll take one later. Where's my uncle?"

"The Master is in his study." She said. He nodded, not bothering to give her his thanks, and walked swiftly out of the room.

"Sir, would you like a meal?" He heard her call, but he didn't bother to give her a reply. As he ran past, maids and butlers all bowed to him in acknowledgment. He barged into his Uncle's study.

Hiko looked up, glowering. "Why you insufferable child! What causes you to run in here as if hell itself were after you?"

Kenshin didn't care, he had done it often enough. "Did my package come yet?" He asked. The top of the line computer had just come out the other day. It's not as if his own computer was old and outdated. In fact, he had gotten it a month ago. But after seeing the ad, he had pre-ordered a new one.

Hiko frowned. "No, I don't think it did."

Kenshin stared at him as if he hadn't heard right. "What? Why not? I want the computer now!"

The elder merely shrugged and sifted through the numerous papers at his desk. "You'll get it soon enough."

"But I don't want it soon. I was expecting it today." Kenshin complained.

It was Hiko's turn to stare. "I believe I told you: It hasn't come. Now stop sulking like a baby. It will come in time."

Kenshin sniffed. "If it comes in more than two days, I will sue the company."

Hiko chuckled. "Very well my boy, if that is what will please you, then go right ahead."

A few moments later, Hiko looked up from his sheets to find Kenshin staring out the window. Irritated, he asked, "What are you still doing here?"

"Do you know anyone of the name Kamiya?" He demanded.

"Kamiya? No, I don't think so." Hiko answered.

"None of the businessmen you know are of that name?" Kenshin asked hopefully.

He thought on it a bit and then finally shook his head. "I'm sorry, that name doesn't ring a bell. Why?"

Kenshin considered telling him the whole story, but decided against it, afraid that the elder man would simply snicker at his predicament: a predicament that he did NOT find at all funny. He raised his shoulders. "Nothing of your concern. I want a full file on that person." He announced.

Hiko nodded. "Fine." He raised his hand, and a butler moved forward. Hiko gave him quick instructions before the squat old man waddled away. "The report will be in your room. Now will you leave me be?"

Kenshin smiled, satisfied. "Good. I'll see you at dinner."

"No, I'll be having my dinner up here." Hiko told him.

"Fine."

He exited the room.

Sure enough, by the time he returned to his room, a file sat on his desk. He opened it up. He caught site of Kaoru's picture. She was beautiful. He felt a strange flicker of something in his chest, but it disappeared as the words she had spoken of him ripped through his mind. He would never forgive her of them.

'Just you wait Kamiya-san...you will wish you never set foot around Himura Kenshin. You will pay...'

And he proceeded to read the file.

**

* * *

**

**To Be Continued...**

AN: Well, there's the first chapter! Please review and tell me how you like it. Should I continue? Should I not? It all depends up to you guys. Thank you to those who emailed me and to those who still support this fanfic even up until now. You guys know what to do!


	2. The First Day

WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...all original characters/ideas are mine to claim.

* * *

AN: WAI WAI! THANK YOU ALL! I never thought that I would get such a huge response. It makes me so proud and so happy. I didn't mean to make it sound like Hana Yori Dango. I decided to model Kenshin after my arrogant cousin and the story after my life. The school Kenshin goes to is a real school in Japan. THANKS AGAIN MINNA! This chapter is for all of you. I'm glad people are happy this story is back. 

_**Warnings: Rated PG13**_

**

* * *

**

** CHAPTER 2**  
**- The First Day -**

Kaoru hurried away, her cheeks heated with anger and embarrassment. Anger because of that arrogant jerk, and embarrassment because she had literally messed up on her first day.

The boy she had bumped into had been such a hunk. She had never seen anyone with his hair color before, and she most certainly had never met anyone who was as stuck-up. He did have the most peculiar eyes...if he hadn't been so pissed, she would have lost herself in them.

He had the strangest scar on his cheek too - cross shaped. She wondered how he had gotten that.

'Aaarrgh! What are you thinking about Kaoru? Who cares! He's such a loser!' She brushed a few strands of her black hair over her shoulder again. She hurried down the cobblestones toward the main gate.

As it was her first day at school, she would have thought that the students would have been friendlier. She hoped that not all of them would be like him. Come to think of it, she didn't even know his name. She sniffed in disdain: she found she didn't care. It was better if they never met again.

She had gotten all her textbooks and her schedule. She would start her first official day tomorrow.

The school halls were huge, and sparkling clean: well of course - it was a high-class private school, she should have expected as much. But she couldn't help but marvel at the cleanliness and the rich feeling. She wasn't used to that. She felt slightly out of place.

She finally found her locker, and managed to open it. She opened her book bag and proceeded to empty it of its contents. She froze when she realized: she was missing a book. She groaned. She probably dropped it accidentally when she bumped into him earlier! With a sigh, she closed her locker and retraced her path to the front steps of the school where she had had her encounter with him. To her dismay, she found that her book was not there. That meant that that _jerk_ had it.

Kenshin closed the report, a slight smile on his lips.

How very interesting indeed!

Kamiya Kaoru was the eldest girl in her family at the age of 17, she had three siblings: Yahiko, Ayame, and Suzume. Her mother was gone, divorced from her father. Her father had lost his job as a kendo teacher, due to some false rumors that had spread. They now lived in a simple house, close to town.

Being a poor family, Kaoru had gotten into Kojimachi Private High via grades, not money. That impressed him. Not only did she have a pretty head: she had a smart one too. He knew for a fact that transferring to Kojimachi was next to impossible with the type of exam they were asked to write.

Kenshin had gone there straight away after attending Kojimachi Middle Private High, so he hadn't had to go through that. As his uncle told him: you didn't have to be smart to get through life, it was better to be clever.

He yawned, stretching. His eyes wandered to her textbook. It was chemistry, the one class he hated the most. He had already failed it, and he hadn't been looking forward to taking it again.

The want for a cigarette pulsed through him suddenly. With a kick of his feet, Kenshin got out of the chair, jogging quickly to his Uncle's study again. "I'm going out." He called. "I'm gonna grab a pack of cigs."

"I thought you were going to stop." Hiko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am. When I feel like it."

"Hnn..."

It had been Kenshin's habit to tell his Uncle where he was heading. Not that his Uncle really cared, but he felt it was right to do so.

He stopped by the dining room on his way out, the long table laid ready and waiting for food to be served. "When I return, I want a traditional Chinese meal on the table!" He called. "And if I find one noodle burnt, tell the cook he's fired!"

With that, he exited the house, and the maids jumped to do his bidding.

Kaoru came home late that day. She was tired. Not only had she had to walk because she stupidly forgot her bus fare at home, but she had had to go to work. It wasn't easy to survive on just her father's savings.

Yahiko looked up from his books as she walked in. She was nearly knocked over by the two little ones as they fought over who was to be the first to give her a hug. She scooped them both up, however weary she was. She didn't care: she loved them both so dearly.

"Kaoru, it's late." Her father said, his tone was disapproving.

She bowed slightly. "Yes, I know father. I won't do this again."

"See to it that you don't."

She hurriedly made dinner and put it out on the table, where the children instantly began to devour their food, squabbling over who got the biggest piece. She ran to take a nice long shower.

Her mind went through the day - she was up to the challenge of a first class school.

Her mood darkened when she remembered him.

The next day dawned clear and bright. Instead of the cold bite to the air, a warm breeze blew. Kaoru walked with a spring in her step: so long as she could pass the day without any problems, she would be fine.

She found her first class, and poked her head in nervously.

The teacher looked up from his lecture and gave her a wide grin, beckoning her in.

The room hushed as she stepped to the front. All pairs of eyes were on her. She hated it when that happened. She especially disliked being the center of attention.

"Class, I'd like to introduce to you Miss Kamiya Kaoru. She is a transfer student here."

'Please don't make me say anything, please don't make me say anything.' She thought desperately. She wasn't all that thrilled to tell her new classmates about her life and their struggles. If she could keep that quiet, she'd be more than happy.

A few murmurs broke through the class. She heard some comments on looks, and other snide comments by boys. It made her cheeks heat. What made her angry was a voice that called out:

"So the wench has finally crawled out of her hole."

Who could mistake that voice! Her eyes instantly fell on the red haired cutie she had seen the other day. He gave her a smooth smile that would originally have melted any other girl. Unfortunately, Kaoru was not 'any other girl.' She glared.

The teacher continued, as if Kenshin hadn't made the remark. Instead, he coughed dryly and motioned for her to sit next to a wide-eyed, grinning girl. She was the cutest thing - she looked almost 12. Kaoru took the seat next to her, smiling back, as it was the only thing she could think to do.

"Hiya! My name's Makimachi Misao!"

"Well, I'm...I'm Kamiya Kaoru." Kaoru offered lamely. How stupid! Of course Misao would know: She had already been introduced to the whole class.

Misao didn't seem to care. "I hope you like it at this school. I wish it were lunchtime. I'm hungry."

Baffled by her constant whispering and switching from subject to subject, Kaoru offered another watery smile before turning her attention to the front of the class. The teacher had resumed a monotonous tone. She knew instantly that she'd have to drink more than one cup of coffee to make it through this man's class. She wondered if her love for history would die. The teacher was sure killing it.

She felt a poke at her right shoulder. Blinking, she turned around to see who it was. It was _him_. She nearly pulled out her hair.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"I don't like you in my class." He answered.

"Big deal. Sue me." She retorted.

He glanced at his nails. "I could do that." He agreed.

"You're such a big headed freak, you know that?" Kaoru demanded, turning fully in her seat to face him. "I wished to God that I'd never see you ever again, but it looks like the fates are not on my side."

This girl really was strange. How dare she call him a big headed freak! He returned a frown. "The fates were never on my side - look, I met you."

She growled. "Idiot."

Kenshin leaned forward in his seat, but before he could get any snide comment out, the teacher walked by. "Pay attention you two." He snapped. Kaoru felt her cheeks heat again. That moron! She called down every curse she could think of, silently, and turned to face the front of the class as rows and rows of heads turned to look at them with curiosity.

Misao followed her out, chatting happily, and offering to help her find her next class. Kaoru shyly agreed, glad to have made a friend. They chatted for a while, about subjects and classes. It was a relief to find out that they even had the same lunch.

"So, who is that arrogant loser who kept bugging me?" She asked. "He should honestly get a reality check. It's as if he thinks the world revolves around him."

Misao paled slightly. "His name is Himura Kenshin. He's the richest guy in this school." She flipped her long braided hair casually. "He is very popular among the girls. He's got quite an attitude."

"I'll say!" Kaoru readily agreed.

"You don't want to mess with him though. One word can get you kicked out of this school if he wanted to."

"I've no intention of talking to that loser ever again!" Kaoru exclaimed, pushing open the twin oak doors leading outside roughly. She heard a thump and a moan. In surprise, she went to check what it was she hit. It wasn't a thing: it was a person.

Kenshin had just finished parting from Sano, who offered him yet another cigarette.

"I'm telling you, Sano, if you continue to give me cigarettes I'll never be able to break my habit."

"Aw, shit man. You know you want one. Just take the whole damn pack if you want." He held out a long arm, offering the box.

How tempting. Kenshin wanted nothing more than to reach out and stuff them in his pocket, but he turned his head. Despite what Sano said, he craved them, but he didn't want them. "Nah, it's okay. I'll take one. I'll be late for Saitoh-sensei's class for a bit though. I hope he doesn't rave on me."

"It's Saitoh-sensei. Of course he will." Sanosuke pointed out. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of someone. "Hey Kenshin, I'll hook up with you later. I gotta go talk with someone." He hurriedly excused himself and ran to catch up to a certain long - haired girl who had been dismissed from class.

"Hey Megumi, wait up!" He heard him cry. Megumi paid him no mind. If anything, she looked as if she wanted to break into a run.

Kenshin turned on his heel and made his way outside. His next class was in building C, where all the math and sciences were held. Knowing all the other students had gone to their respective classes, he leaned casually against the brick railing, behind the twin oak doors, and propped his foot up. He took a long pull, this time relishing in it. His mind was on what he was going to do to that Kamiya girl. It amused him to no end to bother her.

Just as he was about to take another pull, he looked up to see the big oak door coming at him at full speed. In his hazy mind, due to the cigarette, he didn't react fast enough and was hit so hard, he almost fell over the railing. He dropped his cigarette, moaning.

"Oh my god!" He heard. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He swore he could see little stars.

"Are you oka - " The voice paused. "Oh, it's you."

Through the fog in his head, and the searing pain, Kenshin recognized that voice. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He cried, trying to get to his feet.

"Himura-san, are you okay?" Misao cried, helping him up. Kenshin felt his throbbing forehead, and felt a sticky fluid. When he glanced down at his hand, he saw blood. This enraged him.

"Why the hell are you barging all over the school for!" He cried.

Kaoru saw the blood and felt instantly bad. Even if he was a jerk, she had hurt him enough to bleed. "I didn't know you were behind the door." She protested, taking out her handkerchief. She stepped forward to wipe off the blood, but Kenshin stumbled away, turning his head.

"Don't touch me you bitch." He growled. "This is the second time you've pissed me off."

Feeling a bit miffed, Kaoru argued. "Well, it's your fault too you know!"

Kenshin turned around slowly. "What did you say?" He demanded. How dare she! He wanted to throw a tantrum. "I was not the one who slammed the door into you. The least you could have done was apologize!"

"I'm trying to help you, you freakin' moron!" She yelled. "But you won't let me touch you."

Misao watched the whole argument with big eyes. She felt so out of place. She didn't know whether or not to side with Kenshin or Kaoru, so she decided to keep quiet.

Kenshin rubbed at the bump morosely, shooting her a glum look. "Look what you did, you made me lose another cigarette."

"I told you before - you shouldn't be doing that anyway. And who's stupid enough to smoke behind a damn door? And you call _me_ an idiot!" She spat.

Kenshin snarled. "That pretty head of yours doesn't go well with you attitude."

"And your big head matches yours pretty well!" She flung back.

"I swear to Go - " Kenshin started to say, but Kaoru hunched her shoulders, and straightened her books.

_"IF_ you will excuse me Himura-san, I am going to be late for my class." She rigidly walked away, her head held up high, her ponytail swishing. "I have no time to argue with a stupid jerk like you."

Stupid jerk! What did she mean? Kenshin groaned, feeling his head spin. He nearly stumbled and fell, but Misao caught him. "Himura-san, are you okay? Let me help you into the nurse's room."

Kenshin pulled his arm out of her grasp. "I'm fine. Don't touch me." He snapped. He walked away, muttering. If that bump grew bigger, he'd have to kill her. She had done it again: this was the second time that she had made him drop his cigarette, and he once again, had not been able to take another pull. He grumbled, and made his way to the nurse's room.

Kaoru on the other hand, walked away rapidly. So she had made a mistake, and she had admitted to it. He didn't have to act so high and mighty. She remembered Misao's words, _"You don't want to mess with him though. One word can get you kicked out of this school if he wanted to."_ She sighed. She wished they hadn't gotten off on the wrong foot.

She pushed open the door to her chemistry class. At this rate, she'd never be able to get her book back from him. Her teacher was a tall man, thin and gangly with the eyes of a wolf. From where she stood, she could tell he smoked. The smell was suffocating. His eyes, however, scared the wits out of her, as they glared. "Late on your first day, Kamiya-san?"

Kaoru bowed slightly. "I'm sorry sir, I had trouble..."

"That's what your first day was for." The teacher rudely interrupted. "You were supposed to have found your classes yesterday."

"Yes, Sir, I know, but that's not what I - " She didn't have the chance to finish her sentence.

"Look, you've wasted time as it is, so don't waste it any more. Unless you wish to introduce yourself, then take a seat."

Pissed, Kaoru scanned the room. Misao didn't have that class, so unfortunately, she could not find a soul to sit beside. Every other seat was taken. She got a few sympathetic looks from other girls, and finally a boy with thick glasses motioned for her to sit down in one of two empty desks. Gratefully, Kaoru took the proffered seat and took out her pencils and pens.

It took a few moments for the class to settle down, before the teacher could resume his lecture. Chemistry, being one of Kaoru's favorite subjects, was much more interesting than history. At least this teacher had her full attention. Her attention was disrupted when the door to the room flew open a couple of minutes later.

"Himura! This is the second time this week you've been late for class!" The teacher snapped.

"Oh I'm _so_ sorry." Kenshin retorted sarcastically.

"Take your seat!" He ordered.

Kenshin actually clammed up and made his way...to the seat next to Kaoru. He paled, and then he flushed with anger. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Same thing you are, stupid! I'm in this class for chemistry."

He seemed to ignore her as he frantically cried out, "Saitoh-sensei, I refuse to have her in this class!"

"You refuse, eh?" Saitoh asked, raising an eyebrow over one of his yellow eyes.

Kenshin glared at Kaoru who glared right back. "If she stays here, then I'm leaving!" he announced.

Whispers began again.

"Would you just take your seat Himura!" Saitoh bellowed. "As much as I don't like you, you've failed my class once. I don't want to have you in my class next year!"

Kenshin breathed heavily. He didn't like Saitoh either, and was dying to finish the course so he'd never see his sorry ass again. But now...he reluctantly took his seat. How very uncomfortable...

He couldn't help but glance at her. She paid him no mind whatsoever. All the other girls were staring at him as usual, but she pretended he didn't exist.

Not liking the way she brushed him off so easily, and used to having all the attention, he swore beneath his breath. He decided that two could play that game.

He couldn't help but notice though...

She smelled like Jasmine...

Kenshin snapped back to the real world as he heard Saitoh say, "Now, pair up with the person next to you: you have a major assignment to work on and hand in. It's due in two weeks."

Shocked, Kaoru and Kenshin looked at each other.

There was no way.

No way in the world.

**

* * *

To Be Continued... **

**AN:** Well, there you go guys! The next chapter! Hee hee... I wanted to portray Kenshin as an arrogant ass only cuz he's such a pushover in the actual anime. Please tell me if I should continue. I absolutely loved your reviews! The next part will go up by next Sunday - the usual scheduling for WTWRAY is back! See what reviews do? .

Answers to a few comments:

**MP1** - I don't think that was the reason why my first account got deleted. There are many other fics out there that have capitalized letters only in their titles and nothing has been done about that. I think the content and rating of this fanfic was what offended some readers, but honestly, they should be looking at the warnings at the beginning of every chapter. I think of Titles as something that should be seen by everyone and, just as they are presented in different ways on the covers of some books, (some in only capitalized letters) I like to have all my fanfics with a title that can't be missed. Thank you for your concern!

**KenKao4eva **- Thank you, I have all the chapters still. If I am missing one or two, I'll email you. Thank you for offering!

**The Critic** - This fanfic was very different from Hana Yori Dango, and it veers away from that anime as the story progresses. In fact, the only thing that is similar is the fact that there is a rich boy and a poor girl who end up falling in love, and the rich boy plays tricks on the girl in the beginning. If you continue to read, you will see that it changes.

** Jing-Jing** - ha ha, yes, I am Chiki, the one who wrote WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU, and it's not another author who is out to steal the fanfic. My account was deleted for some strange reason so I decided to repost the story. . Thank you for your concern!

**Abubi-chan **- I'm glad you decided to read it. I really appreciate your review! I did have a ton of other chapters posted before, but I got deleted off my first account, so I am reposting.

**EVERYONE ELSE**, thank you: **Anigym, Mukyuu Tenshi, Paista, Scarlet Rayne, chibiBrEn, Ann, hana-dragon, Hitoezakura, Suicide Baka911, Mademoiselle Anime, Bradybunch4529, Cloud Light-Feather, JML, kawaiimeeh, Shenyu, xh3LLox, zanzaChan, nes, CrypticMaidenRK, Inugirl, and Cuteakane** for the reviews you left me! I'm sorry I can't do individual responses to ALL of you, but thank you for the warm welcome back to this story! I was so touched guys, I wanted to cry. It's such a nice feeling to know that I haven't yet been forgotten, or this story for that matter.

Again, I will repost the chapters every week on Sunday, but I still depend on reviews. I will go through the chapters to comb out some mistakes and probably add a touch up here and there. So please, before you exit this window, click that little button down there and review. Arigatou!

>Chiki


	3. Cigarette

**WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...all original characters/ideas are mine to claim. 

AN: Sorry if I'm a bit late in posting this week. Please tell me if there is too much dialgoue and/or if the plot is too fast. Enjoy!  
**_  
Warnings: None._**

* * *

**

* * *

CHAPTER 3  
-Cigarette-**

Kenshin and Kaoru stared at each other shocked.

And after a few seconds, began to bicker.

"Sir, you have got to be joking!" Kaoru cried.

"I don't joke." Saitoh said crisply.

"But Sir, I can't work with him...I'd rather do the project on my own!"

"Same here!" Kenshin readily agreed.

Saitoh sighed. These two were made for each other. He made a mental note to himself: to place them together for every lab experiment in the semester. "Look you two - it's for participation marks. It's supposed to be a learning experience where you two can help each other and teach each other what you know."

Kaoru couldn't believe it. "Me...teach him? He's too air-headed to learn anything anyway."

"Excuse me!" Kenshin blurted. "I doubt there's anything to learn in the first place."

They both forgot that the teacher was right there. All the students, stunned, stared at the two as they argued with one another.

"For your information you big mouthed LOSER - I wasn't the one who failed this class!"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"...YEAH!"

Kenshin felt like he had been slapped. He wanted no more than to hit her, but then that would show he had accepted defeat. He pounded his fist on the desk.

"This is all your fault! You just HAD to take the seat next to mine didn't you?"

"I'm so sorry that there weren't any seats left." She told him, sarcasm dripping with every word. But she meant it too: this was going to be one hell of a semester. "And you're blaming _me_? You're the one who came in late!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" He demanded.

"EVERYTHING!" She screamed. "You treat everything as if it's my fault."

"It is your fault!" He told her. "It's your fault because I said so."

"Because you said so?" Kaoru repeated dubiously. "You're such a spoiled brat."

"I know."

Now she really wasn't expecting that response. It was as if he were used to it. And maybe even proud of it. She was at a loss for words.

"Are you two quite done yet?" Saitoh asked with a sigh. He hated teaching. They stopped arguing, and turned to pay attention. Their teacher pulled down the overhead.

"This is what you are to do."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

At the end of class, Kaoru gathered all her books, brooding. The red haired individual who sat next to her stomped out of class, without a word as to what was going to happen with their project. Everyone else had already discussed something with their partners, why did fate always have to make it hard on her?

Things couldn't get any worse.

She really wasn't looking forward to failing this first project she had gotten. She was used to getting high grades if not perfect in everything she did. One spoiled brat wasn't going to change that if she could help it. But she had a gnawing feeling that getting a good mark with him as her partner was next to impossible.

Kenshin was brooding. She had all the nerve! So he had failed that class once: she didn't have to rub it in. Everyone already knew, and didn't dare say anything about it. His ego was bruised so much...it hurt. He swore to himself. 'This means war...'

He rushed through the crowds of students as they were dismissed from class. He heard Sano call out. "Oi, Kenshin! Over here!" He looked up to see his tall friend waving his arms to get his attention.

Nonchalantly, Kenshin weaved his way through the mass of bodies and ambled up to his group. Shinomori Aoshi leaned against a locker coolly, Okita Soushi, Seta Soujiro and Amakusa Shougo hung around him. Their friend Shishio Makoto was in the hospital after having serious burn injuries during an escape from a burning building.

"What's going on?" Kenshin demanded, unable to keep his anger from filtering his voice.

Soujiro gave him his usual wide grin. "Something bothering you, Himura-san?"

Kenshin slumped against a locker as well. When would Soujiro ever get used to calling him by his first name? He growled. "I'm telling you again Soujiro - call me Kenshin!"

"Of course, Himura-san." Soujiro quipped brightly.

Kenshin snarled again.

"What's eating you today?" Aoshi demanded, not wanting to have a full out argument.

"This girl: Kamiya Kaoru! She has to be the most annoying girl in this whole school! I mean, what doesn't she see in me? Every other girl is head over heels on my part, but she...she's different."

"I like girls who are different." Okita muttered. He received a glare from Kenshin, who then began to rant and rave about their encounters and what she said.

He clenched his fists. "I'm so pissed off - I can't stand the way she opposes me!"

Sanosuke rolled a toothpick in his mouth pensively. "So what is it that you want?"

"I want her to fall for me. Completely! Then let's see who gets the last laugh."

Soujiro nodded. "What if she doesn't?"

Okita smirked. "We all know that Kenshin gets what he wants. Or else."

"Damn right I do!" Kenshin couldn't agree more. "I wanna skip class. And you're all coming with me."

Sanosuke shrugged, Okita nodded, Aoshi got up from his slump against the locker and Amakusa grinned. Soujiro's never faltering smile finally faltered. "I'd love to, but I can't...I've got a major test today."

Kenshin snickered. "Oh come on Soujiro. It's not like you haven't missed a test before."

"I know I have Himura-san," Soujiro answered passionately, "but this one will take a huge chunk of my mark if I don't do it."

"You're such a wuss!" Kenshin taunted. "Such a goody two-shoes! You always come whenever I tell you to, so what's your problem today?"

"I believe you already know." Soujiro said. "Today's not a good day."

The redhead turned on his heel. "Fine! Skip out on me Soujiro. You don't wanna see what will happen."

Okita gave his cousin a sorrowful look as he ran to catch up with the others who were already sauntering away. Soujiro thought it over: he wanted to cut class very badly, not to mention stay in that school. If failing a course meant staying in the school, he'd skip any day. "Hey guys! Wait up!" Soujiro cried, running after them.

Sometimes though, Himura could be such a brat.

Kaoru closed her locker. P.E - a class she had with Misao, and a class she loved. As she walked toward building A, where all the gyms were and the main auditorium was, she heard a couple of voices and turned to see what was going on.

A group of girls came up to her. Kaoru shrunk back against her locker. They smelled strongly of perfume, some of their faces painted slightly with makeup. "You're the new girl: Kamiya right?" One asked boldly.

"Yes, I am." Kaoru answered, trying to gather her bearing.

The girl grinned. "You were something arguing with Himura-san today." The girl said, beaming. She paused. "How rude of me, let me introduce myself. My name is Omasu."

Kaoru shook the offered hand, glancing at the other 3, who introduced themselves as Shougo Magdaria, Okon, and Tae.

"You and Himura-san don't look like you like each other." Okon pointed out. "May we ask why?"

"WHY?" Kaoru cried, as if it were the most absurd question she'd ever heard. "He's the most stuck up, arrogant, jerk and moron that's ever walked on this planet! Don't tell me you haven't noticed!"

Okon and Omasu glanced at each other. "Well, Himura-san is good looking...and he can be pleasant and nice...sometimes. But I do think his Uncle is very good looking." His Uncle? Where had that come from? She didn't even want to know about Kenshin, let alone Kenshin's relatives! She met Magdaria's eyes and the poor girl merely shrugged.

Tae leaned forward. "Kamiya-san, please do be careful what you say about Himura-san. I'm worried for you." She was a sweet girl, a year older than herself.

"I'm not about to let him shove me over since he's the richest in the school." Kaoru persisted. "If anyone's gonna stand up against him, it will be me."

She caught sight of Misao, who was also dressed in her gym uniform. Her long braid trailed out behind her. The bright-eyed girl nodded. "I see you've met my friends." She said breathlessly. She tugged on Kaoru's shirt. "But we're going to be late for class. We're doing some kendo today."

Kendo! Kaoru couldn't wait.

The other girls were already assembled, learning techniques. Misao leaned closer to Kaoru. "You weren't here for the first few lessons. If you want me to help you with the moves, I'll be more than glad to."

"Thanks." Kaoru whispered back. She didn't have the heart to tell Misao that she was an expert when it came to do the sport. After all, her father had run a school...

She turned her attention to the instructor, who was teaching a girl to hold the bokken properly. A group of boys on the other side of the gym were doing the exact same thing, and she couldn't help but look at them as well. She saw a couple of the guys looking at her. She felt a blush crawl up her cheeks.

"Where's Himura?" The instructor for the boys called out.

"We have no idea sir." Another responded.

Kaoru wanted to die. That made three classes out of six so far that she had the same class with him! She wondered whether or not fate really was against her. She couldn't help but think: where was that ass anyway? He really had the nerve to cut class, smoke and talk back to the teachers.

The teacher teaching the boys called out for a few others but they weren't there either. She caught the eye of a mature-looking male, who nodded in her direction. Kaoru felt a smile form on her lips, as she smiled back.

Sunlight filtered in through the big windows of the gym, casting what seemed like spotlights on those working on their swings.

Kaoru fingered the bokken at her feet. It was new. Well, no surprise... but she liked the weight and the feel to it. Smooth and the weight suited her wrists and arms perfectly, almost as if the thing were made just for her. It probably was.

She felt someone poking her. She turned her head to see Misao. "Pssst...you're being called up Kaoru." Her friend's face was pale. "Good luck."

Kaoru nodded, grasping her bokken firmly. She felt the usual confident ease whenever she had that weapon in her hand. She knew she could wield it properly. She strode to the middle of the gym floor.

Once again, she was introduced to the whole class. Even the boy's class got a good look at her. She felt herself turning crimson. Kaoru patiently reminded herself to keep her cool and remain with her calm exposure. She bowed formally to the class who clapped.

"Now, Miss Kamiya. I do hope you are ready for today's lesson."

"I am sir." She responded confidently. The teacher looked taken aback but nonetheless pleased with her positive outlook. He nodded.

"Very well. I will ask you to hold up your bokken so that I can show you how to hold it properly." He instructed.

She held it up, spreading her feet shoulder length apart, and gripping the bokken as she had been taught to do by her father. She kept her back straight and focused on the sensei. He seemed surprised.

"Ookay, well, you're doing it absolutely correct." He fingered his chin thoughtfully. "I would like you to swing down then." She did so, and once finished, she turned to face him expectantly.

He beamed. "That was very nicely done." He once again fingered his chin thoughtfully, as the class clapped, even the boys. The teacher asked her to do ten swings, thinking it had all been a fluke. Ten swings for Kaoru was a joke. She did them easily, with strength, speed and grace. To Misao, she looked like a star.

To the boys, she looked like a goddess.

They began to whisper among themselves.

"Tell me Kamiya, have you had experience with kendo before?" The sensei asked quietly.

"Yes sir. I have." She answered. She wasn't one to lie about that. She was proud of her father, and fiercely protective of the school he had once headed.

The teacher nodded. "You have very good skill. It's top notch. I commend you for that."

She smiled, relaxing. "Thank you sir."

Once she took her seat next to Misao, her friend turned to her. "Wow, you were amazing! I thought you didn't know how to do that stuff..."

Kaoru cringed with her friend's implication. "I'm sorry Misao. I didn't mean to tell you otherwise. I wasn't sure if what you learn here is the same as what I have learned in the past."

Misao once again didn't seem to care. "I thought you were great." She said truthfully. Kaoru could only blush.

On her way out, after being held back for a little sparring match with the sensei, Kaoru hurried to her next class. She was starving. She had one more class and then came lunch, thankfully.

**0-0-0-0-0-0 **

Kenshin leaned against the school's building. "Say, Sano, where should we eat for lunch?" He watched as his best friend downed the rest of his beer bottle.

"I don't know." He answered. "How does Jukuchin Paro sound?"

Kenshin flinched. "I will not eat at just any stand."

Amakusa passed out cigarettes. "Let's smoke up first, before we go anywhere."

Soujiro politely turned them down. "No thanks. This is, after all, non-smoking property."

"You sound just like Kamiya." Kenshin complained.

"You may have the means to get out of trouble Himura-san, but I don't have as strong an influence as you do." Soujiro pointed out matter-of- factly.

Himura decided to drop the argument.

"Then how about...Aikoku-kashin?"

Satisfied, Kenshin nodded. At least he'd be able to get a decent meal. Decent enough: it was Tokyo's 2nd best fine dining. Cheap stores didn't catch his eye, and stands all the less. He didn't trust them to be clean, and the food edible. Talk about greasy!

He lit up his cigarette with Amakusa's lighter and took in a deep breath, letting it out after a few seconds.. And once again, he dropped the cig before he could get another breath when he heard a voice cry:

"Himura!"

It was her!

He began to cough, as he let out the contents of his lungs. AGAIN! He turned on her.

Kaoru had spotted the young redhead instantly. He was back outside smoking. Was there ever a time he was in class?

"Damn you woman! Why do you always show up whenever I am about to take another freaking pull of my cigarette! You constantly make me lose it!"

"Please let me know when I start caring." Kaoru scoffed. "And it servess you right to keep losing it. I can't believe you're out here again with those things!"

Kenshin scowled, but before he could say anything more, Sano put a hand on his shoulder, keeping him back. "So, this is the girl huh?" He grinned widely at her. "Hey, Jou-chan! What's a pretty chick like you doing out of class? Wanna join us for some booze?" He held up his empty bottle.

Kaoru wrinkled her nose in disgust. "No thank you." She said, instantly offended by his manners.

"Aw, you're no fun!" Sanosuke drawled. "Guess you aren't up for a bit of fun either huh?"

"Are you trying to hit on her?" Kenshin demanded.

Sanosuke shook his head. "Nah, just teasin' her a bit."

Kaoru stood with her hands clenched at her sides. She once again addressed Kenshin. "The project is due in two weeks you know. I'm not about to fail it because of you."

Now it was Kenshin's turn to smile. He leaned against the brick wall. "Ah, well...I don't wanna do it anyway."

"What?" She practically shrieked. This guy was unbelievable. She just wanted to strangle him.

He smoothly ran his fingers over his scarred cheek, keeping his violet gaze on her. If Kaoru didn't hate, or rather, dislike (since hate was such a strong word) him, she would have thought he looked downright sexy doing that. "How about we make a deal. If you do the project..."

Kaoru instantly shook her head. "I don't think so."

"...Then I'll give you $100."

"Do I look like I'm that cheap!" Kaoru demanded angrily.

"...Yeah." Kenshin told her. It took every part of patience Kaoru could muster to stop herself from outright hitting him.

"There's no way in the world I would - "

" - 200."

"No."

"300?"

"Look you dumb beast, I am not going to..."

"...double it then. 600."

She let out a breath. This guy was absolutely crazy! She couldn't believe he was so arrogant. Despite the fact that $600 was a lot of money, she shook her head.

"Fine, how about $900?"

"You might as well make it $1000..." Aoshi muttered sarcastically.

Kenshin shrugged at the suggestion. "Fine. $1000 is okay too."

$1000! What a huge sum of money! She almost couldn't believe that he would offer it so willingly. She was largely tempted to say yes, but she wouldn't back down.

"In fact, I have the bills right here if you want..." He continued, "if ever..."

"Take your money and shove it up your ass!" She cried. "I don't want your money, got it? I can't believe you'd think me so dense!"

"Wait a second." Sanosuke interrupted. "You'd turn down $1000? Are you crazy?"

Kaoru ignored him. Kenshin couldn't believe it either. Normally, anyone would jump at the chance for an easy $1000 dollars. He would have thought, that in her situation, she would take it willingly if not quickly.

"Ah...Kamiya..." he was confused. "...in your current situation, I would have thought..."

"What do you know about my situation anyway!" She snapped. She paled when she saw his knowing smile. She tried not to show any panic. "I will make your life a living hell if you don't work on that project, Himura!" She warned.

'Not before I do.' Kenshin thought darkly. He gave her a clumsy salute. "Yes Ma'am, I'll think on it."

Taken aback by his gesture of defeat, she nodded. Inside she did a little victory dance: she had won that battle! She could do it again, she was sure. As she pushed past them, Kenshin caught hold of her arm.

He pulled her close. He liked the smell of Jasmine, and her body seemed just right for his arm. He disregarded that, reprimanding himself quietly. He whispered, "Don't think you've won yet, Kamiya...the battle's only just begun." In her ear, before letting her go.

She turned to face him with big confused eyes that instantly took up the challenge. Without another word, she headed for her next class.

"I wanna skip the next class too." Kenshin said thoughtfully. "So you are all going to have another free period as well."

Amakusa merely shrugged. "Would you like another cigarette?" He asked.

Kenshin considered it. "No thanks. They bring me bad luck nowadays." He said darkly.

Soujiro shifted nervously. "Himura-san, I can't possibly skip biology...I'm already failing as it is."

"Aren't you always." Kenshin said beneath his breath. He couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend. He usually didn't get all moody with them even if he was feeling down. He managed to put on a smile. "Sorry about everything Soujiro. Go ahead and go to class. I'll meet you at your locker at lunchtime. Okay?"

Soujiro nodded, his smile plastered into place. "Sure okay. Thanks." That was more of the Kenshin he knew.

"If any of you need to go to class..." Kenshin started to say.

"Nah, screw it." Okita told him. He reached out for another cigarette, ending up in a coughing fit, making the group laugh.

Soujiro caught sight of Kaoru rummaging through her locker. He noticed her looking frantically through her agenda at the map of the school.

She was so pissed at herself! Only just yesterday she had practically memorized all her classes and where they were located, but after meeting that jerk from hell, she had forgotten everything. Not only was she already 10 minutes late, she wasn't sure which class she had and where it was for that matter. She cursed beneath her breath, and made a mental note to herself: she'd have to re-memorize the school.

"Do you need some help, Miss?" Soujiro asked politely from behind. His voice made Kaoru jump in surprise. She whirled around to face him. His smiling figure made her relax. He seemed nice enough. He had dark brown hair and he looked to be younger than her - then again, she had thought the same for Misao only to find that the genki girl had only a year behind hers to catch up on.

"I'm sorry for startling you." He apologized. "I just thought you'd like some help, seeing as to how you're flustered..."

Kaoru smiled, embarrassed. "Well, I need to find Hyougo-sensei's class. I can't even remember what class it is or where it's located. I seem to have left my schedule at home." She said sheepishly. (Kujiranami Hyougo is from the Jinchuu arc, and wanted Kenshin dead because he cut his left arm and dishonored him)

Soujiro nodded. "I believe you have class with me. Biology in building C." He helped her pick up her books. "I'll walk you there." He offered.

"...Thanks." She said, uncertainly. She swore she had seen him with Kenshin, and if so, she wanted nothing to do with Kenshin's friend. She decided to ask. "Um...are you close to Himura-san?"

Soujiro made a face. "I'm sorry Kamiya-san, I'm not like that."

She gasped when she realized what she had said. "Ah! No! I mean...I didn't mean it like that! I meant, I wanted to know if you were close friends with Himura-san that's all."

Soujiro actually laughed. "I know what you mean Kamiya-san. I was just joking. I find I'm not good with jokes and so..."

Kaoru relaxed a bit, hearing his easy laughter. He continued, "Himura- san and I have been together for about 6 years. So I know him very well. I'm not as close to him as Sagara-san, who has been with him for the whole of his life, but Himura-san trusts me."

Kaoru frowned. "How can you stay with such an arrogant bastard?"

Soujiro's eyes gleamed with protectiveness. "Himura-san can be very different. He's not always what it seems. Perhaps you're speaking without much experience Kamiya-san, but I would ask that you get to know him first before judging so harshly." With his little reprimand, he softened his stiff smile. "I hope that since your first impression on him was bad, you won't find me the same. Not everyone who hangs out with Himura-san is just like him."

Kaoru nodded, taking this all in. "No, I don't find you the same. May I ask your name?" She asked.

"Ah, Seta Soujiro. Sorry if I was rude."

"You weren't." Kaoru told him, with assurance. They walked outside, and this time, Kaoru was careful in opening the twin oak doors. Luckily, Kenshin wasn't behind it.

The autumn air was warm, much to her relief. She really disliked the cold, and was a bit miffed when she had heard that even in the winter the girls still had to wear their skirts. Leaves fell, stripping the trees with an agonizing slowness that seemed to take forever.

"You don't smoke either, do you Seta-san?" Kaoru said, absently.

Soujiro nodded. "Very perceptive of you Kamiya-san. Please call me Soujiro."

"Okay, if you call me Kaoru."

"Very well then, Kamiya-san." Soujiro answered. She laughed.

They entered the class, 15 minutes late. Hyougo-sensei was lenient though. They built off each other's words with excuses and took a place at the very back.

During the middle of it, Soujiro elbowed her. "Hey, Kamiya-san. Would you like to have lunch with me today?" He asked.

"Lunch? Sure! I'm going to head to my locker first and meet up with a couple of friends to let them know. Then I'll meet you...where?"

"By my locker." He said.

She beamed. "Sure thing!" She really found him easy going and really really nice. He had the tendency to smile a lot. In fact, she never saw him do otherwise. She wondered vaguely if he ever got angry, and if he did, what he looked like.

He nodded, glad. He hoped that Kaoru and Kenshin would be able to get over this petty fight. He really didn't want the two of them bickering.

After class, they got up to leave, Kaoru promising to meet Soujiro by his locker. She spoke a few minutes with the teacher and then quickly left the room. Her way was blocked by an individual who stepped in her way. Frustrated, she looked up to see who it was.

It was the same boy who had been looking at her through gym class. She felt her cheeks heat up. She fell a step back.

"H-hello." She said, stupidly.

"Good afternoon." The boy greeted formally. "Miss Kamiya Kaoru, am I correct?"

"Y-yes." She squeaked. What was wrong with her? Her knees buckled under the boy's penetrating glance and his cool composure. He carried himself with an air of authority. Kenshin did too, but he was different compared to this individual.

She noticed he had offered her a hand. "My name is Akira. Kiyosato Akira." He said. Even his voice was rich and full. She felt her heart flutter. What was this? Love at first sight? She desperately didn't want to take his hand, but she desperately did as well. She finally got the courage to take it. It was warm. Just like his eyes.

"Nice to meet you." She heard herself say.

"I wanted to tell you that you were great today. In kendo class. I never got the chance to let you know, because you were busy."

Kaoru blushed to her roots. "Oh...well, I'm not that good...I..."

Akira's grip on her hand tightened. "Yes, well, I believed you were."

She hastily pulled her hand out of his. "Ah...I'm really sorry Kiyosato-san. I've got to run. I've promised a friend I would go to lunch."

He nodded. "It's okay. I hope to catch you tomorrow. I'm not sure if you noticed, but I'm in your bio class."

She felt her breath get caught in her chest. "I-I see...it was very nice meeting you Kiyosato-san. I am sure we'll talk again soon." She hoped they'd talk again soon.

Kaoru ran off, leaving Akira watching after her wistfully. She just couldn't face him at the moment: it felt strange. Unlike the easy friendship she had with Soujiro, she hadn't been able to feel that connection with Akira. She wished more than anything that she'd find it someday with the guy. He was really something else.

Misao and the other girls were around her locker, their own lockers very close by. Omasu and Okon waved eagerly to her, and she waved back in response. She turned to Misao's voice.

"Let's have lunch! It's my favorite time of the day!" She said excitedly.

Kaoru laughed. She had guessed as much from the beginning of the day. She closed her locker after putting all her books away. "I'm really sorry, Misao. I can't today. I've got an appointment with someone."

Misao blinked. "Really? Who?"

"His name is Seta Soujiro. He said he'd eat lunch with me."

She was surprised when the genki girl grasped her arm almost instantly. "You're going to eat lunch with Seta-san!" She cried. (genki optimistic, happy, jumpy, etc.)

Kaoru gently pried the girl's fingers off. "Yes, I am...is that good or bad?"

"That is amazing! I'm so jealous!" Misao complained.

"Why?" Kaoru asked. "I never knew you had something for him."

Misao made a face. "Not for him! Aoshi-sama! He hangs out with Seta- san! Have you ever seen him, he's the bomb!"

She managed to cough dryly, but Misao rambled on. "If you have a chance to meet with him, please mention me? What would I give to go out with a hunk like that!"

"Aa...okay.." Kaoru said, anything for her to quit gripping her so tightly.

When she finally managed to dispatch herself from the girl, she went to meet up with Soujiro by his locker. When she finally caught sight of him, she frowned: she saw Kenshin by his locker.

Kenshin saw her too. Her face was flushed, it seemed as though she had been running. A happy glow was in her eyes, and her hair was wind blown. The smile on her lips was genuine, but as soon as they saw each other, her smile disappeared. He didn't know why, but he wanted nothing more than to see her smile again. He arrogantly pushed the thought away and stood proud and as tall as he could.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, as she got within earshot.

"What kind of a question is that?" Kaoru shot back. "I'm definitely not here to see you."

"And you can bet everything that I'm not waiting here for you either."

Kaoru stuck out her lower lip stubbornly. "I'm here because I have been invited to go to lunch with Soujiro."

Kenshin nearly fell over. The nerve! Soujiro had better have a good explanation to this... he couldn't help but notice the way she used his first name as if they were really good friends.

Before he could say anything, Soujiro came by. "Oh, Kamiya-san! I went by your locker only because I forgot to tell you where my locker was, and I thought to accompany you so you wouldn't have to wander..." Kenshin gave Soujiro a death glare. "Ah...Himura-san...I've invited Kamiya-san to lunch with us. If it's too much for you, I will pay for her."

Kenshin instantly countered. "I can pay for everyone myself you know that Soujiro. Including the wench!" He smiled at her slyly, and Kaoru bit her lip to keep from sticking out her tongue.

"Pay? I thought we were going to the cafeteria to eat..." Kaoru said, confused.

The 6 of them looked at each other before bursting into peals of laughter. "That was so funny!" Kenshin said as soon as he was able to. The others were trying to catch their breaths.

"What was so funny about that?" Kaoru asked, instantly rising to the challenge.

"We never eat at the caf." Okita told her.

"It's not a place for a man of my status." Kenshin said, throwing his head back with pride. "I wouldn't be caught dead eating there."

Kaoru paled. "Well of course." She said sarcastically. "...Then, where ARE you guys planning to eat?"

"Aikoku-kashin." Soujiro said.

Kaoru instantly turned her heel. "No I'm sorry Soujiro. I just remembered I can't go to lunch with you. I've got...something I need to do."

"What you mean is...you've got no money." Kenshin put in.

"You shut up!" She cried.

"The truth hurts, and don't you know it!" Kenshin said happily. He finally touched her weak spot, but for some reason he felt so guilty. "It's not your place with us rich people anyway."

She was about to retort with something when Soujiro said quietly, "Okay, Kamiya-san, if you can't pay, I'll simply pay for you."

"I said I can pay for all of us dammit!" Kenshin roared. "Now will y'all just shut your holes and let's go!"

Sanosuke shrugged. "Come on Jou-chan, we don't have all day."

Soujiro offered Kaoru his arm. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Kaoru thought mournfully. She took the arm, knowing she was making the biggest mistake.

Kenshin up ahead, was on his newest up-to-date cell phone. "Is my limo waiting? I'm starved." There was a pause before he said, "Good." And hung up without a word of thanks or farewell.

He opened the twin oak doors and led them down the cobblestones toward the arc. He opened the main gates and gestured for them all to step inside a shiny black limo, where three men in black waited. They all bowed as Kenshin drew nearer.

One stepped up and dusted Kenshin's clothing, which, according to Kaoru, wasn't dirty in the first place. The other two began opening the doors. Kaoru hadn't ever been in a limo before. She felt giddy.

Before Soujiro could help her into the expensive car, Kenshin grabbed her hand, a bolt running through the both of them. She looked up, surprised, and covered it as quickly as she could. She met his eyes, which seemed just as surprised, but he quickly covered his as well as she did.

There was no denying what they had felt though.

She could feel her pulse beating hard.

A snicker came from his throat. "As I've said before Kamiya - welcome to my world."

There was no way to back out.

**To Be Cointinued...**

**

* * *

**

AN: Wow, I got carried away there didn't I? The longest chapter I've ever made so far I do believe. One long chapter for all of you guys! Thanks to all my reviewers! I never thought...wow! You all made me so happy! As I've said already, I can't thank each and every one of you individually, it's too long. But I will recognize my reviewers: **Ariane, fantasy angel victoria, abubi-chan, paisita, Jing-Jing, epuneyujah, phoenix wanderer, u1yuan, xh3LLox, kawaii meeh, Shenyu, animegurl23, JML, Sou-chans' gurl 4-ever, Sagitarious Devil, Mukyuu Tenshi**, and the following are responses to some questions:

**Inu-chan11** – Hi imouto! I never wrote a story this long before for English class (it did take me a year to write it after all) but I did win a few awards in school. Good to hear from you dear!

**Scarlet Rayne** – Thank you very much for your comments on the drawings for WTWRAY. Although they are not perfect, I tried my best. I've stopped drawing for a while but perhaps I'll pick it up again. Thank you so much again!

**Nes** – does not allow a number of things anymore, and it's rather annoying. I'll have to devise a way to break apart the chapters. . Thanks for the review!

**The Critic** – Kojimachi was a good school. It's in the Tokyo region should you ever return to check it out. I haven't gone back to Japan for two years now, but I'll visit there when I have a chance next year. It's not a _renown_ schoolas I have made it in WTWRAY, yet still a prestigious institute. As in all fics, some things have to be exaggerated. Thanks for the review.

**Peachie-Chan** – Don't worry, I'm so happy to hear from you again! I'm glad you dropped by! . Thank you!

**Hana-dragon** – I'm glad your Sundays have something to look forward to. I hope that many more people will think the same way! Thank you so much for your review!

I will post another chapter again next week! Promise! _But please...review again_! I LOVE YOU ALL! Hugs each and every one of her reviewers Next chapter: Lunch...with Kenshin!


	4. Aikoku Kashin

**WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa **

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...all original characters/ideas are mine to claim.

AN: Hi all! I just want to clarify one thing that people have been mailing me about and asking about: YES, Kenshin's hair is long here. I'm sorry I wasn't able to include that in my description, I must have overlooked it. Kenshin isn't Kenshin without his trademark hair after all Winks. Thanks again for your reviews guys!

>Chiki

_**Warnings: rated pg.13, to be on the safe side.  
**_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4  
- Aikoku Kashin -  
**

Kaoru quickly snatched her hand out of his and retreated into the limo. What on earth was that reaction for? She berated herself: what was wrong with her?

When she finally became aware of her surroundings, she was fascinated. There were 3 rows of seats, made of rich black leather. There were a total of 6 televisions and in front of every seat, a pair of earphones, and a cup holder and tray. The little compartment overhead was where they were able to get their drinks and food from with a mere push of a button.

Soujiro entered to sit beside her. She gave him a tight-lipped smile. She felt very uncomfortable. She turned her head to see Kenshin whining.

"What happened here, Sir?" One of the men dressed in black was asking. He was fingering Kenshin's bump.

Kenshin turned his head away. "Aw, nothing. I'm fine."

"Did you already put ice on.."

"I told you I'm fine. Now can we get going, I'm hungry!" Kenshin yelled. "I want us there pronto or else!" The man paled and nodded. Kaoru turned away, thinking about what a spoiled brat he was.

With that the redhead turned and, not paying attention to what he was doing, slipped into the car next to her. When they bumped shoulders, she whipped her head around and glared at him. "Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm getting in my car, do you have a problem with that?" He asked.

"I don't want you sitting next to me." She pointed out.

"What do you think you're doing sitting next to me?" He cried.

"Me, sit next to you? In your wildest dreams! And what the heck are you talking about? You're the one who sat next to me!" She crossed her arms. "If you don't want to sit next to me, move, 'cause I'm not moving."

Kenshin threw a temper tantrum. "What! This is MY car! I want you to move!"

Kaoru smirked. "It's your fault, so you can't make me."

"We'll see about that." He growled. "I'm not moving. I'm the richest, so you have to."

"RICHEST? What does that have to do with anything?"

He smoothed back his red strands. "Why everything of course. If it weren't for me, you'd never have the great opportunity to ride in this limo. Unfortunately, it's not a stretch limo. This one is one of the smaller punier ones, used to take me to lunch." He said smugly.

Kaoru wanted to strangle him. He didn't really have to rub it in. But wow, if this was one of the 'smaller punier ones' she could only imagine what else he had up his sleeve. On second thought, she didn't care.

The two hadn't noticed that they had already started to move and were on their way. Sano had slipped in next to Kenshin and hollered for the driver to get a move on while the two argued. Soujiro cast Sano a weary glance and the latter rolled his eyes in defeat. There was nothing they could do.

Soujiro, Kaoru, Kenshin and Sano sat in one row, while Okita, Aoshi, and Amakusa sat in front of them.

Luckily, Aoshi caught Kenshin's attention. The ice-cold tone was filled with irritation. The words he spoke were enough to get a reaction out of everyone.

"I hate this damned tie."

The reaction was amazing. Kaoru had never seen the likes of it before. Five of them (excluding Soujiro) began taking off their ties and their blazers, throwing them into a heap at the back at top speed.

Kenshin smoothly unbuttoned his polo shirt, leaving it open until it reached the middle of his torso, revealing smooth golden skin. It had a few blemishes, but they weren't noticeable. What was noticeable was his nice pack of abs. He looked downright good. He could have passed for a model.

Seeing her stare at him, he gave her a confident grin, fingering his shirt teasingly. Kaoru saw this and frowned, facing the other direction in disgust. What a player!

She was about to start an argument by making a snide comment, but caught Soujiro's eye: and her friend shook his head. Instead, he tugged at his blazer's collar thoughtfully, before leaning in to whisper that she shouldn't bite Kenshin's bait. She began to protest, but he firmly shook his head. He gestured to the rest of the people in the limo and introduced every one of them.

When he reached Aoshi, Kaoru studied the man. He was an iceberg from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. His eyes were enough to freeze anyone else in their spot. She was afraid that he had already done that job to her, because she hadn't seen anyone so...lifeless. It was almost as if he were constantly brooding over something. She just couldn't see what Misao saw in him.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Aoshi spoke to her. His voice was cold too: devoid of any emotion. "What are you looking at?"

Kaoru coughed. "Ah, um, my friend was just telling me that she thought that you were the greatest." She confessed. "Do you know her, Makimachi Misao?"

He gave her a small incline of the head as an answer, but no further comment. Gosh, he was weird. She didn't know whether or not to ask him if he had any feelings for her genki friend, but Okita interceded.

"Kamiya-san, I hear you passed the exam without difficulty. I commend you for that."

She blushed. "Ah, well, I thought to...save some money." She replied.

"Yeah right!" Kenshin cried. "Admit it, you liar, you had none to begin with!"

Before she could say something back, she happened to glance out of the window at that exact moment. She saw a huge building that was simply...put lamely...gorgeous. She could find no better word for it. Aikoku-kashin really did live up to its reputation.

Expensive cars were lined up outside of it, all of them having a chauffer and several men dressed in black escorting the passengers out, much as Kenshin's had escorted them in.

The people leaving the expensive cars were dressed finely. Some were dressed in rich furs, while others in elegant ballroom dresses. Some were even dressed in gowns. Kaoru looked down at herself: she was simply in uniform. Now she really felt out of place. The others in the limo with her began to grudgingly put their blazers back on, returning their ties to their original place around their necks.

The restaurant was classy: with a huge arc, twin glass doors that were outlined with what looked like gold, and an elegant red carpet was laid out for the visitors to walk upon. It was well lighted, several men dressed smartly lined along the walkway ready to assist customers with any belongings.

When the limo came to a stop outside of the restaurant, the 7 of them piled out of the car when the chauffeurs opened the doors. Kaoru clutched her school bag nervously to herself as they began to dust her uniform with a small brush and fix up her tie. They did so with the rest of the boys too, who seemed used to it. Only Kenshin whined.

They were escorted by a man dressed in black who seemed to be waiting for them. Okita and Soujiro began to chat. Feeling really out of place, Kaoru fell behind them, wishing she had just declined Soujiro's original request for lunch together. Cafeteria indeed! This was Japan's finest restaurant. Never in her life had she dreamed to eat there. Wait until her father heard about this!

She jumped when another man who was dressed in black tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me miss, would you like me to take that?"

Kaoru glanced down at what he was pointing at. "What this?" She asked, lifting her school bag. The man nodded. "Ah..no...it's quite alright." She said, seeing a woman in front offering a tip to her escort. She didn't have that kind of money.

"Yes, take it please." Kenshin said. Kaoru gave him a glare.

"What are you doing?" She demanded as she reluctantly let go of her death grip on her possession and gave it to the man.

"Do you want to embarrass me? We never walk into this place carrying our own bags! How disgraceful."

She was shocked. "You guys can't carry your bags into the restaurant by yourselves? How lazy can you get?"

He shrugged. "That's what us rich people do."

Kaoru couldn't help but stick her tongue out at him. "You don't have to rub it in you know."

"I know." He answered smoothly. "I just want to."

Up ahead, she saw the most beautiful lady she'd ever seen. The kimono she was wearing was extravagant and she was captivated by the mere sight. It was the color of a sky blue, with silver linings and prints. It was simple but beautiful. It looked to be made of real 100 silk. The obi looked like it had taken days to do, and her hair was amazingly styled as well. Her face was painted very lightly with makeup, making it look as if it had been airbrushed onto her head.

How Kaoru wished she could have a kimono like that! The only real silk kimono she had was worn and old, left for her by her mother for her wedding day. Kaoru had thought that the yellow material from her mother's given kimono was the most gorgeous thing she could ever have seen: but she found she was mistaken.

Kenshin saw her wistfully looking at the woman's clothing. He nudged her with his elbow. "She's a babe eh?"

Kaoru snapped out of it. "Babe? Excuse me, but I'm a girl. I can't help you there."

Kenshin grinned. "Oh, excuse me. With your attitude, I thought otherwise."

It was her turn to throw her head back. "Well, here I thought you were a girl. Who would have thought a guy would go around with hair as long as yours?" She glanced over at him. "Are you gay?"

"WHAT?" Kenshin shrieked. "I'm not gay!"

His sudden yell made everyone entering the restaurant turn to look at him. He blushed a furious red, matching his hair in color. He scowled and turned to Kaoru who was giggling with pleasure. His hair was one of the things he was greatly proud of. It was what he was known for.

They were finally inside the restaurant, which made Kaoru's knees get weak. The front room seemed to be bigger than her actual house, not to mention the little traditional garden they had indoors, where people walked. A couple who had just gotten married were getting their pictures taken there.

She wondered if her jaw quite hit the floor. She was dimly aware of Kenshin paying the man holding her bag and being led into the actual dining room, where she was placed in between Kenshin and Soujiro.

The linen covering the table was made of fine silk as well. She felt like she had never sat in a more comfortable chair either. There were rows and rows of spoons and forks, elaborately displayed before her, and a tall glass of red wine was poured for her and everyone else. A pair of finely embroidered napkins were set in a V shape to her left and a pair of equally embroidered chopsticks.

Soujiro leaned over. "Relax, Kamiya-san."

"Relax?" Kaoru growled beneath her breath. "How can I relax? This is far from what I thought was cafeteria food. You could have told me where we were going!"

Soujiro smiled apologetically. "I didn't think you would be this upset. I'm terribly sorry."

Okita next to him also leaned forward. "It's not so bad, Kamiya-san."

"What's not so bad about it? First off, I'm in a classy restaurant along with this freak," she indicated Kenshin who was talking a mile a minute with Sanosuke with her thumb, "and second of all, I'm the only girl with you guys."

"That's true." Okita murmured. "If it makes you feel any better, the food is good." He handed her a menu. "Go ahead and order what you like."

Kaoru took it from him and opened it. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head at the prices. $716 dollars for one plate? She felt herself go numb. She looked frantically for something less than $10. There wasn't anything below $500. She wanted to throw a fit.

"I'll have the Nigiri Zushi plate." Amakusa said to the waiter. "I'm not that hungry right now. I think the cig really made me lose my appetite."

"Okara-no-nimono for me." Aoshi said quietly.

"What will you have?" Soujiro asked her.

Kaoru stammered, "I...um...I don't know..." She was used to the simple sushi she got in her lunchbox or a simple sandwich. She wasn't used to cuisine, let alone the prices. "I guess I'll have the...Tonkatsu?" She asked.

The waiter nodded and wrote it down.

"I'll have Chanpuru." Soujiro told the waiter. And Sano practically screeched, "Give me some Tempura Iro Iro!"

Kenshin made a face. "Sano - Tempura Iro Iro? We used to eat that when we were kids."

Sano shrugged. "I don't care. I feel like it today, you got a problem with that?"

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "I want the best house special."

"Yes, of course, Himura-san." The waiter said, taking the menus from them. A few people who passed their table greeted Kenshin warmly, and to Kaoru's greatest surprise, he was a complete gentleman right back to them.

"Do take care of yourself." He was saying to an elderly woman. She smiled and nodded, then continued to proceed out of the restaurant.

Kaoru addressed him, a smirk on her lips. "Well, well, well, who would have thought that the almighty Himura might actually have some manners?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, stupidly.

"That you're an obnoxious, rotten pig, who has a potty mouth." She rambled.

"PIG?" Kenshin cried. He nearly knocked over his glass of red wine in his surprise and anger. Everyone in the restaurant turned to look at their table. Sano, instantly seeing their reactions, grabbed hold of Kenshin. "Did you hear that Sano?" He cried. "She called me a pig! Why that little - "

Okita did spill his red wine, as Soujiro bumped into him, trying to keep Kaoru from going at Kenshin with everything she had. Amakusa cried out and jumped out of the way as the red liquid spilled off the other end of the table. Aoshi also stood, his face stoic.

"Kamiya-san, don't, it's not worth it!" Soujiro shouted.

The whole restaurant went in an uproar, as people began shouting and some people jumped up from their seats to go either help Sano and Soujiro pin the bickerers down, or else jump out of the way of people who got up.

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST CALL A FREAKING TRUCE!" Sano screamed at the top of his lungs.

Everything stopped. Kaoru stopped struggling against Soujiro's hold, and Kenshin did likewise against Sanosuke's. After making sure that they weren't going to do anything further, they let them go.

Kenshin pulled away from Sano gruffly, and butlers ran to straighten his clothing for him, all the while glaring at his foe.

Kaoru smoothed her own uniform. She had been waiting for him just to hit her and she would have given him a piece of her mind. She stared right back at him, not willing to back down.

The haughty boy pushed the administering hands away, lifting his chin up high. Okita and the rest of his friends starting telling the people that nothing was wrong and that it had all been a misunderstanding.

"Look what you did, you tanuki!"

"Tanuki? You're the one that responded in such a vulgar manner." She retorted.

Sano shoved Kenshin lightly, growling something beneath his breath. The redhead cleared his throat. "A truce then, so that you won't embarrass me any further."

She felt Soujiro give her a gentle nudge, hearing him sigh. She guessed they were all embarrassed. The way Kenshin worded it was as if everything had been her fault. Everyone was staring at her as well. She found it so unfair; she wanted to cry. It was almost as if she accepted defeat when she nodded.

Just because he was rich...and because people knew him...she slumped back into her seat as people began to lose interest and start eating. Kenshin's escorts were still fussing over him and didn't stop for quite a while.

Soujiro sat down next to her. "Please don't feel so bad about it."

Kaoru bit her lip. "I want to leave." She told him.

He pleaded, "Stay please? You're having lunch with me, not Himura-san." He watched as the waiters began to start cleaning up their table of the spill and replace the white cloth with another one. He winked. "I hope he didn't offend you so much."

"He offends me a lot." She told him. "Now you see why I say those things. He is just...just so unbearable..."She trailed off, hoping that he didn't hear the crack in her voice. She tried to compose herself: as far as she was concerned, Kamiya Kaoru did not give up. She felt him pat her hand comfortingly.

"Relax." He told her. "No need to try so hard. According to these people here, you're just like one of them. Your uniform says it all: you go to the topnotch richest school in Tokyo. They don't question anything."

She smiled finally. Soujiro was right. Their food came and to her greatest surprise, it was done really well. She savored every bite, and throughout the whole meal, paid no attention at all to the redhead she sat beside. Instead, she made small talk with Okita and Soujiro, finding out that they were only a year older than she was, and that they were the best of friends. They even looked the same.

"Are you two...related in some way?" She asked tentatively.

Okita grinned. "We're cousins. From our father's side."

That would explain it.

She finished her food, and reached for the tall glass of red wine.

Only to accidentally spill it on Kenshin.

"Are you starting up again?" He cried, jumping up.

"It was an accident! I'm sorry!" She cried, jumping to her feet as well.

Kenshin began to curse in a string beneath his breath and the butlers ran forward to help him. He was escorted out of the room and was brought back with a new pair of pants on, neatly cleaned and ironed.

"Some damned poor girls," emphasis on poor, "need to learn table etiquette." He muttered, loud enough so Kaoru could hear, as he sat down heatedly in his chair.

Soujiro and her exchanged glances, his apologetic and telling her to relax, hers perfectly annoyed and seething anger. 'I. Want. To. Kill. Kenshin.' She thought angrily.

"After all, EVERYONE knows that you don't go about spilling wine on school uniforms." He continued. He was making such a scene that people were starting to look at him. "It HARDLY ever happens by ACCIDENT, so if it DOES happen, it just can't be an accident. However," his eye caught hers and he gave a smug grin, "for POOR people, it happens all the time."

Soujiro glowered a bit at him, but he looked back down at the food. Kaoru said nothing, pursing her lips so hard they turned white. The bill came taking her attention from the insolent rich kid and took it up curiously. When she saw the end price, her lips weren't the only things that were white.

Before she could tell Soujiro what was wrong, the waiter spoke aloud. "The total comes to $3815 Master Himura."

Kenshin nodded, taking out his wallet. The rest of his friends once again offered to pay their shares, but he generously told them not to. "Besides," he reasoned, "I've got nothing else to do with this money anyway. I can use it as tissue if I want."

Tissue! Kaoru felt herself grow really mad. She made up her mind then and there: she would never talk to Kenshin again. She thought about all the starving children and all the struggling families that were similar to hers - and the dolt had the nerve to use his money as tissue!

Kenshin saw her disgusted look and for some reason, felt bad for saying what he had just announced. He had forgotten that she was there momentarily, but seeing that look in her eyes, he pressed on lamely. "Of course, I don't use it as tissue. I'll handle the bill okay guys?"

They nodded reluctantly, and after everything was taken care of, they piled back into the limo for the trip back to the school.

When Soujiro took her hand to help her into the car, she pulled back. "No, it's okay Soujiro. I think I'll sit at the very back by myself thank you. A - woman's business."

He nodded, and helped her instead to sit where she planned to. She shut herself off from all their conversations throughout the whole trip back. Despite the fact that she had tasted fine cuisine for the first time with high class society, she was starting to realize that Kenshin did nothing but bring down the lower class.

Kaoru practically jumped out of the vehicle before it came to a complete stop, thanking Soujiro for bringing her to lunch and ran for her locker. She saw Misao and the rest of the girls huddled around and when they caught sight of her, ambled over.

"Hey Kaoru - How did it go?" Misao asked, almost hungrily.

Kaoru shrugged. "It was one of the worst experiences of my life. I hate him Misao - I can't stand the way he thinks he's above everybody else, and then he has the nerve to put all others down."

Misao pouted. "Don't say that Kaoru. Perhaps there's still more you will see in him."

"There's nothing I will see in him." Kaoru answered, almost hopelessly, "I have decided I won't talk with him ever again. It's not worth my time and it's not worth the pain he manages to give me."

Her friend frowned. "What about your assignment with Saitoh-sensei?" Misao demanded. "You can't just give up on the project."

"Oh, I'll do it." Kaoru sniffed. "By myself that is. I could suddenly care less about my grades, so long as I don't have to talk with that creature again."

Tae came forward and gave the girl a small squeeze on the shoulders. "It's better for you then, if it's your decision." She said gently. "Cheer up now. We have class."

They helped figure out what class Kaoru had next. It ended up being algebra and geometry. She found that Soujiro also had that class and then she found out that Misao had her last class with her too: English.

By the time the end of the day rolled along, she went to gather her things after having helped clean up on duty. Everything was quiet. A few teams had stayed behind to practice, but other than that the students had all gone home. She had always joined school teams, only her semester was terribly difficult and she wasn't sure if she should put her grades on the line.

Heaving a sigh, she slammed the door to her locker closed. To make things worse, she had promised her gym sensei that she would join the kendo team: and Kaoru was one who kept her promises.

She was wondering whether she should go sign up or go home, when she caught sight of her most hated enemy, walking up to her casually, a book in the crook of one arm, while the other was stuffed in his blazer's pocket.

Kaoru turned away, hoping he'd leave her alone.

Unluckily for her, he didn't.

He came right up to her, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Kamiya-san," He started to say.

"Would you just leave me alone, you pompous, arrogant, conceited - "

"-I wanted to return this to you." He cut in, brushing away her string of curses. He'd get her back for those later.

In surprise, Kaoru turned to see him with a small smile on his lips, holding up her chemistry textbook. His purple eyes shone. She felt her breath catch.

When she didn't respond, he continued, "You dropped this the other day. You might need it in future classes so..."

Taken aback, Kaoru took it from him, hugging it to herself. 'How strange,' she thought, 'maybe he decided to be nice after all.' She smiled.

"Thank you so much." She told him happily. "I thought I'd lost it for good."

Kenshin hadn't been expecting that reaction. She almost looked...cute. His plan was working. He smiled back.

"You're welcome. I hope you liked lunch today."

"Yes. I did! Thank you very much. And..." Kaoru nervously tugged at a loose strand of hair, twirling it around her finger. "I'm sorry for hitting you with the door the other day and for making you drop those cigarettes." She hugged the textbook tighter.

Kenshin smiled slyly. "Yes…well…I must get going. I'm late. I'll see about that project?"

She nodded vigorously. "Okay."

And with that, he turned and ran down the direction he had come from. Sano waited for him in the change room.

Kenshin pulled off his blazer, chuckling. "You should have seen her face, Sano." He said, changing into an off-white yukata. "She's completely falling for me."

Sano grinned. "Ain't that what you wanted?" He asked.

Kenshin ignored him. "Man, she's gonna be so mad."

"Mad?" Sanosuke asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

The smaller boy picked up his bokken. "Just wait Sano, and count down." He pulled the tie to his hakama tighter. Sanosuke continued to stare at him in confusion.

Kenshin merely began counting. "Watch this: 5, 4, 3, 2 - "

"HIMURA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TEXTBOOK?"

"-Run."

**To Be Continued... **

* * *

AN: Hi again! A big thank you goes to Keiko with this chapter! I'm so sorry - it's not as long as the other chapter so you all must forgive me! I tried, but stories like these like to write themselves. What did you all think? PLEASE review! I loved the reviews so far! You guys are the greatest! Unfortunately today I don't have time to list everyone and for that I apologize too. I would appreciate it though, if you could review again.

Kenshin is being nice to Kaoru? It was too good to be true: so what did he do to the textbook? What about the project? And the different relationships? I know - cliffhangers are evil...


	5. Pictures

**WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

AN: Ah, well, I read somewhere that Soujiro was just another way of depicting Okita. Kinda like Okita's "reincarnation". I hope I didn't get it wrong. Mail me if ever! I love e- mail! I also loved the reviews! Keep them coming please!

>Chiki

**Warnings: Rated PG13 to be safe.**

**CHAPTER 5  
-Pictures-**

Sano cocked his head in confusion. "So what did you do?"

Kenshin shrugged innocently. "Nothing!" He paused. "Well, okay, so I had a little arts and crafts escapee."

His friend raised an eyebrow. "Arts and crafts?"

"A little cutting and pasting."

"May I ask what exactly it was you cut and pasted?"

Once again, Kenshin feigned innocence. "Pictures."

"Of?" Sano prodded.

"Myself."

It was true: When Kaoru had recovered from her shock at Kenshin's sudden kindness, she thought that perhaps they could at last be the friends she had hoped them to be. When she opened her textbook though, she was mortified.

He had made a collage on almost every single page. He had cut and pasted numerous photos of himself onto each page and although she had to admit he looked really good - they were glamour shots and must have cost a bundle - she was very unhappy with the way he had decorated her textbook. And of all the pictures to stick in - how conceited!

Her shriek had pierced through every hallway in the school. She was pissed - so he had played her for a fool - she'd get him back, she promised.

Kaoru flung the book into her locker, grabbed her coat and bag and stormed out of the school. In her brooding, she missed the bus. Her father would get mad again, all due to that jerk.

She cursed beneath her breath and hoisted her bag a little higher onto her shoulder. A polite cough made her freeze. A familiar voice spoke. "A good afternoon. Again."

She turned to see Akira smiling at her. She wanted to melt under that gentle smile. "It's quite late Kamiya-san. The sun is already setting."

Kaoru found her voice. "I know. I had...something I had to do."

"I see."

"How about you, Kiyosato-san?"

Kiyosato smiled. "I had track, then the council committee."

Kaoru was surprised. "On the council committee? That means you're exceptionally smart."

Kiyosato flushed. "No, I'm nothing compared to you - you did manage to get into this school with flying colors on your exam after all." He smiled down at her, as she was a good foot or so smaller than he. "Why don't you join the committee? It may be a lot of work, but it's fun and worth it."

She thought it over. "I'll see about it." She promised. "I was actually thinking of joining the Kendo team."

Akira nodded. "You'd excel in that field. I used to be on that team, but I quit."

Kaoru didn't press the subject because Akira seemed more than upset about it. It was his business and it wasn't her place to go poking around it. She mustered up the courage to give him a smile.

At that moment, the bus came to a screeching halt in front of them.

Ever the gentleman, Akira allowed Kaoru to go first. She gracefully went ahead, and took the only available seat next to a sour-looking woman and a drunken man, whom she could smell from where she sat. She wanted no more than to hold her nose, but that was rude.

But she did jump when she felt the drunk man's arm encircle her shoulders. His putrid breath was disgustingly warm on her cheek and she tried to shy away, suppressing her want to smash the guy in. Before he could speak to her, Akira was there - he was bristling.

"Excuse me sir, what do you think you're doing?"

Gratefully, Kaoru looked up at him. She was amazed at his politeness, despite the fact that he was upset.

The drunkard quickly retreated his arm, scowling. "What's it to you boy?"

Akira took Kaoru's hand gently, ignoring the man and helping her out of her seat. "Come Kamiya-san."

When her stop came, she was surprised to see him get off too, once again taking her hand and helping her down the steps. Her blue eyes met his questioningly. His smile made her feel warm. "I'll walk you home." He offered. She nodded, liking the feel of his hand in hers.

The sun had already sunk low into the sky, casting a sullen look to the town below it. It was an average town, where most students from the local high school lived. The houses were small, inches apart in their lots. Laundry hung from lines in various backyards, some lingerie hanging outside in various others' windows.

Akira took this all in, wondering what Kaoru was possibly doing going to such a drab part of town. It looked so...homely. He held his lips together though, not wanting to offend her by his question. He was surprised again when she stopped outside of a common house, whose front bushes were so overgrown, the house could hardly be seen.

The front walkway had cracked cement, and a few weeds poked here and there in the small garden. A few broken flowerpots were flung precariously on the front steps. The house was badly in need of paint.

Kaoru turned to face him, her face glowing. "Thank you, Kiyosato- san." She hesitated, seeing his bewildered expression, before asking uncertainly, "Would you...like to come in?"

He felt as if something had hit him in the back of his head. "Ah...no thank you Kamiya-san. I wouldn't want to intrude today without future notice. Perhaps some other time."

Kaoru couldn't help but feel secretly relieved. "Okay...um...please take care on your way home. And thank you again."

He gave her a small courteous bow, not the exaggerated ones Kenshin liked to give, but a friendly one. "You're welcome." And with that, he retreated back down toward the bus stop.

She, on the other hand, went into her house. Her father was in the back room, training.

"I'm home." She called.

She welcomed the little ones into an embrace as they came out to give her hugs. Yahiko looked up from his books briefly before burying himself into them again.

Her father came out, a stern look on his face. "You were to come home early." He reprimanded.

Kaoru winced. "Forgive me, father. I had some business to attend to."

Her father had always been strict, especially to the girls. He felt it his place to keep all his children in line and obedient. Although she found him suffocating at times, she loved him nonetheless. She found dinner was already made, ready for eating.

It was at dinner time that she proceeded to tell her family about lunch at a classy restaurant. She left unsaid the walk home with Akira.

"Just do your best." Her father was telling her. "Someday, we'll be out of this town. When I get students again, we will move."

Kaoru nodded. She made herself a promise this time: she'd work hard in school to help her family out. They badly needed it.

Their meal that day: Miso soup, rice, pickled vegetables and fish...

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin slammed his chopsticks down on the table. "You call THIS a meal?" he cried, shoving the full plate of Yakisoba (thick noodles fried with vegetables) and Ishikari-nabe (salmon and vegetable stew with miso and butter) away.

"I don't want a bunch of grease! Give me something else and throw this disgusting array of STUFF out!"

The butler standing next to him merely bowed and whisked the plate away.

Kenshin sat down with a huff, running his hands through his flame red hair. Lately he had been picky about the food he ate, and even more so now that he had committed himself back into kendo. He couldn't understand why he could never get a decent meal.

Things that satisfied him were few, and he was constantly looking for something new to latch onto. But after a while, even that seemed boring. He planned to take a vacation to Florida at the semester break and try some surfing. He had only done it once and he was eager to do so again.

The thought alone soothed his edgy nerves and he began to eat the new plate of food, hastily swallowing every bite. Right afterward, he hopped up the stairs two by two to finish some homework.

As he flipped open his chemistry textbook, he was reminded of Kaoru. He snickered to himself. She deserved it for all those nasty comments she made of him. She thought she was everything in his presence. He would show her she was nothing.

He picked up his pencil and began to write down the first equation when someone opened the door.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked, not bothering to look up from his work.

"It's time to train." His uncle's deep voice commanded.

Kenshin sighed. "Can't you see I'm busy?" He demanded.

"Get your ass over here right now." Hiko growled. "Whether you like it or not, you must."

Kenshin sighed again. "Fine." He answered smugly. He got up and picked his sword, which hung by his desk, up.

His father had been from a long line of samurai, and had undergone training with his Uncle. It had always been his wish for Kenshin to learn as well - to keep the tradition. His Uncle had taken the responsibility to teach him. Kenshin liked the art, but at the present moment, his mind was focused elsewhere. He almost missed his Uncle's attack and dodged it just in time, trying to parry it.

"Too slow." Hiko murmured. "What's wrong with you today?"

"I'm tired." Kenshin replied. "I can't think straight." Actually, he wanted a cigarette.

The elder man shook his head. "You had better start thinking straight because I'm not going to go easy on you."

He delved into another attack, and Kenshin smoothly parried it, countering with one of his own. They continued their little training session for almost two hours before Kenshin disgracefully ended up as a heap on the floor.

"That's all for today's lesson, you stupid pupil." His Uncle called over his shoulder. He just loved to end lessons by embarrassing his nephew, and to his greatest delight, his nephew was always irritated by it. Already he saw Kenshin's face was red with both anger and embarrassment, matching his red hair almost perfectly.

Already sore from the kendo training earlier, Kenshin groaned, getting to his feet. Humility was just not his stuff. Feeling drained and very tired, he ignored his want for a cigarette and returned to his chambers, ready to flop on his bed.

His personal maid would not hear of it though, pushing him into the shower and telling him to relax.

The hot water was on, filling his elaborate tub with steaming liquid. Kenshin cursed in his mind - they wanted to scald him! He felt like his skin would melt as he slipped in after showering, until only his head remained unsubmerged. After a while, his body numbed, and his muscles uncoiled themselves in pure bliss. The hot water made him want to fall asleep, and he almost did, had not the maid walked in.

"Young Master, you have been in here for quite some time."

Kenshin's eyes snapped open. "What are - " He sputtered, cowering away as she came over with a towel. He did his best to cover himself. Reaching out, he grabbed the towel from her, rising and wrapping it around himself quickly.

The shock in the change of temperature made his knees wobble and he slumped forward slightly. The maid cried out and held him up.

Recoiling from her cold touch on his still-warm skin, he growled. "What do you think you're doing, walking in on me like that?"

She ran her fingers nervously through her hair. "You've been in here for more than two hours." She told him. "I was worried."

"I know better than to drown myself." He said irately. He chided himself - he would have had she not come to his rescue. How embarrassing! He was blushing furiously as he grabbed another towel and began to towel himself dry, all the while keeping an eye on her.

She smiled, noticing his blush. "Sir, I've been with you since you were a boy. It's not like I've never seen - "

"-Don't even start!" Kenshin said menacingly, turning a deeper shade of red. She giggled as he stormed past her, and into his bedroom. He hurried into his pajamas before she could enter the room after him.

A butler walked in 5 minutes after, handing him a tall glass of milk and a few pills, reminding him that the vitamins were very important. Kenshin took the vitamins and the milk wordlessly, plopping down into a chair before swallowing the two, as the maid began to comb out his hair.

He leaned back, closing his eyes. He felt like he had never been so tired in his life. His head was spinning and it was all he could do not to fall asleep in the chair. "Nakamura-san..." He mumbled. "...I want a cigarette."

"Those things aren't healthy. You should quit while you can." She told him, pulling at a red strand roughly. She had never been happy when he started the habit two months ago. "You told me you would quit."

"I'm trying." He managed to sigh. He winced when she tugged viciously at another strand of hair. Irritated, he tried to turn his head. "You'll give me split ends!" He cried.

"It's too long anyway. You should cut it." Nakamura told him.

He took his hair out of her hands and pushed away. "No thanks. I'll keep it the way I want it. You and that damn Kamiya girl - thinking you can tell me what to do. Get out of here!" He cried.

Nakamura stared at him, shocked. He was glaring at her, his face flushed with fatigue and his eyes fierce with anger. "All you people treating me like I was some kid - well I'm not! You can all just rot in my face because you're nothing more to me than mere servants! And I - I'm a somebody!" His hands were clenched tightly at his sides as he jumped up from his chair. "So watch what you tell me, because I control what will happen to you!"

She slapped him, making his head ring. He stumbled backward, almost as if he were drunk, and dizzily clutched onto his bed. He was more than upset; he was very confused. It wasn't the first time Nakamura had hit him, however, she had never before slapped him across the face. His eyes stung with tears as he turned to face her.

"You've become nothing but a spoiled brat Young Master! You deserved that. I hope you will think about what you just said." She stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

His first thought was to throw a temper tantrum, but he was just so tired, even the pain from her slap seemed to be coming from far away. His vision swam again and he fell onto his bed, curling himself into a small ball, tears falling down his face. He hated everything. He hated everyone. Sleep claimed him, and blackness took over.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The next morning, his body felt cramped. He rolled his shoulders, trying to ease his muscles out. His face was stiff with dried tears and he found himself tucked comfortably under the covers. With a gasp, he sat up in bed.

The last night was still fresh in his mind, making him feel both guilty and upset. He wanted to apologize to Nakamura-san for what he had said, and he blamed that all on Kamiya. Things had been much better before she walked into his life. After knowing her for 2 days, it was torture.

He started when Nakamura entered, holding his ironed uniform and put it on the bed. "I see you're awake." She told him stiffly.

He licked his lips nervously. "Ano...about the other day..." He fumbled with his blanket. "I'm really sorry." He finished quickly. He didn't know what else to say. He couldn't look her in the eye.

"I'm glad you are." She told him, her voice resigned. "Now hurry and dress. You'll be late for school."

He did so obediently, ate a quick breakfast, and was driven to school. He was one of the first to arrive, and was greeted cheerfully by some fellow students and teachers. He greeted them back, not with the amount of cheer but with his usual haughtiness. He had made up his mind never to talk to Kamiya again. She wasn't worth his time, even if he hadn't paid her back fully for his bruised pride.

He met up with Amakusa, who was leaning against his locker, waiting.

"Took you long enough." Amakusa said getting up. He smirked. "The bump has gone down I see."

Kenshin shrugged, fingering the tiny lump on his forehead. "Yeah, I got her good for this." He said.

"What will you do next?" His friend asked.

"Nothing." Kenshin told him. "I just can't stand her. I won't bother to waste my time."

"Nothing?" Amakusa practically choked. "You're not the type to let things hang loose."

Kenshin shrugged. "I guess it's because I can kick her out whenever I please to." He said tiredly. "If she pisses me off some more, you can be sure I'll do that."

Amakusa was about to slump against the locker once more, when he caught sight of Aoshi and Sano, entering the building. They were so totally opposite of each other. Before Kenshin could say anything to either of them, Sano began.

"Don't look now, guys. Kiyosato's coming in with Jou-chan." He jutted his thumb over his shoulder, to reveal a laughing Kaoru, holding onto Akira's arm. He was poised gentlemanly, as he even carried her schoolbag for her.

"That's awfully familiar of him to do so." Amakusa said thoughtfully.

Kenshin brooded. He had no idea why he was so suddenly jealous. So what if Kaoru was hanging all over Akira...

_So what..._

_So what..._

Sano passed a hand in front of his best friend's face. Kenshin seemed almost like he was stoned. His eyes had suddenly changed into a blue that was colder than Aoshi's. This was the first time Sano had ever seen him that pissed.

"Oi - are you okay?" He demanded.

Kenshin snapped out of it. "What?"

"Are you okay? You just spaced out on us."

Kenshin forced a smile. "I was just thinking that Kiyosato's going to have a hard time if he decides to date that girl."

"They do look good together." Aoshi murmured.

Kenshin almost hit him. "I don't care if they look good together or not!" He cried. "I want Kamiya to suffer the most do you hear me! I'm going to do everything I can to make her life here a miserable hell."

Amakusa raised his eyebrow at the boy's sudden reaction. "I thought you said you weren't going to waste your time on her."

"Well I changed my mind!" He cried, "I'll see to it that she falls for me, and when she does, I'll leave her stranded in the middle of nowhere."

With that, he stormed away, his friends closely following behind him.

They rounded the corner in time to see what happened.

Kaoru had just finished saying goodbye to Akira, thanking him for walking her to school. What a surprise it had been to meet up with him again that day in the bus. He had so graciously offered to carry her backpack too, and she just couldn't resist his politeness. She marveled over how Kenshin and Akira could be so...different.

Her morning had started off so good, she hoped that the rest of the day would be the same.

She shouldn't have had such high hopes.

She opened her locker, tugging at the lock that had decided to be stubborn. As she finally managed to get it off, the locker door swung open and a book fell, hitting her sharply on the head before it clattered to the floor.

Kaoru stumbled back, gasping in a moan and clutching her head with her hand, she paused for a second, before going to retrieve her fallen book. It was the chemistry textbook that had been returned to her the previous day.

It had opened to the front pages, Kenshin's pictures making up the whole page. She reached out to close the book, disgusted at seeing him again. Although she rather liked his image, she hated his guts.

She looked up when someone else picked up the book, taking it away from her reach. She heard a disgusted sniff and saw a rather tall girl, with jet black long hair that fell down almost reaching the end of her skirt, standing over her, the book in her hands.

She flipped through the chemistry text, looking at all the pictures. Her friends looked over her shoulder with her. Suddenly, she slammed the book closed.

"What is this?" She asked Kaoru.

Kaoru scrambled to her feet, smoothing out her uniform as she did so. "That's uh...my chemistry textbook." She said rather pointedly. Wasn't it obvious from the front cover? She reached out to take it, but the tall girl kept it out of her reach.

"It doesn't look like one to me." She flipped the book open again to the first page, indicating the rows upon rows of pictures. "Why do you have pictures of my Ken-san in your book?"

Confused, Kaoru noted the way the girl possessively said "my". It was almost as if she owned Kenshin, and no one else had the right to even glance at him.

"I didn't put those in there." Kaoru tried to word herself properly.

"Reeaally..." The girl asked, stretching out the word. "Well, it looks like you have." She flipped another page, feasting her eyes on yet another picture of Kenshin, his top off, but he was hugging his torso from the camera. "Tell me," She paused, glancing at the name, "Kamiya-san, are you very familiar with Ken-san?"

Kaoru felt herself blush. What kind of a question was that? "No! Of course not!"

"It seems like it."

Kaoru felt her anger burn. This girl was pissing her off, accusing her without letting her have a chance to explain herself. The girl carried herself with grace and authority, looking down on her as if she were someone smaller than her. A sweet smell of perfume enveloped the figure, and she used a carefully manicured nail to turn the page again.

"Look, you have no right to go through my things. Would you please just give - "

"-Oh, on the defensive side all of a sudden are we?" The girl sniffed. She suddenly slammed the book closed. "Who do you think you are slapping pictures like this in here?" She cried. "And you aren't even familiar with him!"

"I told you already." Kaoru growled. "I didn't." It took everything she had to control her patience. She wanted nothing more than to rip her pretty face off.

Her friends frowned. "Kamiya-san, you sure think you're something, coming into this school and taking such daring photos of him." One said. "You better be careful."

Kaoru was shocked. Of all the things to be accused of! Heat made a tinge of color flush over her pale cheeks and nose. "What are you talking about! I have no interest in Himura-san at all! He's the most pompous arrogant jerk I've ever met!"

The girl stiffened at her comment. "Never make fun of my Ken-san like that do you hear me!"

"Or else what?" Kaoru asked.

"Or else you'll regret it." The girl said. "I, Takani Megumi will not allow you to take him. If Ken-san belongs to anyone, it's me."

Kaoru wanted to slap her silly, and she was about to say something snide but Megumi turned her heel, "Watch out, Kamiya-san. If I find out you make any moves on him, you'll answer to me." She gave a high pitched annoying laugh, dropped the book to the floor again, and left, her friends casting Kaoru dirty looks.

_'Rich people are officially strange._' Kaoru thought, picking up the book. She'd have to buy herself a new one, since he had ruined it enough. She sighed. That would make a nice hole in her pocket.

Misao came running up to her. "G'morning Kaoru!" She called.

Kaoru turned around with a confused look on her face, placing the book securely back into her locker. "Oh, hi Misao."

"I see you've met the slut queen." Misao said sourly, glancing over her shoulder at the disappearing figure of Megumi with contempt. Her hair was done in a single black braid, falling down her back. "I don't like her at all. She just thinks she's everything."

Kaoru offered her a watery smile. "It seems that I can do nothing more than make enemies in this school."

"Cheer up!" Misao offered. "It's only your second official day at school. You'll make more friends, trust me."

She nodded, pleased with her friend's enthusiasm.

Sanosuke narrowed his eyes. "Megumi still has the hots for you?" He demanded of Kenshin.

Kenshin shrugged. In all honesty, he thought Megumi was the slut queen that Misao called her. He had done everything he could to stay away from her, but she was more than a leech, sticking herself to him whenever she could. He didn't hate her, but he like her either. Unfortunately, he couldn't kick her out of the school - she was the daughter of the principal.

He knew Sano liked her, and felt sorry for him; she treated him so badly. More than once, he had tried to help him out by suggesting his name to her, but Megumi acted as if the poor guy didn't exist.

However, Kaoru's little 'fight' with her was rather interesting. He had never seen catfights before. He wondered how good a fight Kaoru would put up. He walked to class, tucking his history book under his arm and bidding his friends goodbye.

Kaoru gave him a death glare as he walked past her. He could practically feel her aura coming out to touch him.

"What's your problem?" he asked, unable to help himself.

"MY problem!" She cried, turning in her seat. "Why do you have to make my life a living hell?"

Kenshin blinked innocently. "I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did!"

"I believe you started the arguing today Kamiya-san." Kenshin pointed out.

"You're the cause behind it!" She cried.

"I am not!" He protested.

"You are too!" She shot back.

"Do tell me why." He said, a smile lighting his face.

Kaoru scowled. "You're so arrogant, sticking your pictures in my book."

Kenshin smoothed his hair back. "I know. I like them, don't you?"

Kaoru made a face. "N-no. I don't." She said. So she did, but still...

He caught her falter and his smile grew bigger. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist him. "Oh, that's too bad." He said, sticking out his tongue. "Every other normal girl would."

"Are you saying I'm abnormal?" She demanded.

"And ugly." He pointed out.

Her face reddened. "Look who's talking ugly! I thought I'd die when I saw your face."

Hurt, Kenshin swallowed. First, she had called him a girl, then she had openly admitted that he was ugly. His fist clenched, and he wanted to hit her, but the bell rang, and the teacher walked in, telling them to stand for roll call.

She ignored him for the rest of the class, and he brooded silently. He would have to figure out her weak points to really get to her.

In chemistry, she sat down next to him without a word.

"So nice of you to say hi." He muttered.

"I'm not talking to you." She told him.

"But you just did." He pointed out.

"Shut UP Kenshin!" She yelled. Saitoh-sensei stopped his lesson, his hand half-way raised to the board, chalk in a clean white gloved hand. He had half a mind to throw it at the couple.

The whole class stared at them, wide eyed.

Kaoru caught the reason why and gasped.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the friends who were with Megumi start talking behind their hands. Almost simultaneously, the class began to do the same. Whispers on how Kaoru was so familiar with Kenshin on her second day spread like wildfire.

Saitoh smirked at her bewildered, embarrassed look. He spoke up, his voice amused. "Kamiya-san, do keep your...intimacies outside of this class."

She couldn't believe her ears. "Sensei!" She gasps.

"We're not like that!" Kenshin protested.

"Sure." Saitoh nodded, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now if you'd both just shut up, I'm teaching. Himura, you stay after school."

"ME? What for!" He cried.

"Because I don't like you." Saitoh answered indifferently. "If you don't show up, then it MIGHT affect your grades." He shrugged with a smirk on his face.

Kenshin glared, as the class began to whisper amongst themselves again. Kaoru snickered under her breath at his predicament, and he heard it. Yet another wound to his pride. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut.

He was quite surprised to see Kaoru in his gym class as well. Why did this always have to happen to him? The sensei was positively beaming when he saw his best student walk into the class.

"Oh, Himura! I'm so glad you're here today. I would like to ask you to teach some moves to the class."

Kenshin nodded, arrogantly picking up his bokken and striding to the front of the class. He loved it when all eyes were on him, and he especially liked the sighs coming from the girls.

Kaoru watched him, hating the way he thought he was everything. She wanted to tell all the girls to be quiet - didn't they see what a jerk he was? However, when he executed the first move, she watched in fascination. He was good. No...he was more than just good. He was awesome.

She found herself getting swept away by his graceful movements, his red hair flying and his actions smooth like water. She found that he was serious when it came to the art of the sword, and his aura drew her in, dancing with her, hugging her close. She felt her heart begin to beat wildly.

It was as if no one else was in the world, except for Kenshin and herself. He was so different from the arrogant jerk that she knew. Instead, he carried himself with honor and a gentleness that was firm, but strong. Protecting...caring...

When he stopped, the whole world came crashing in around her. The waves of clapping were loud in her ears, and she was confused. What on earth had happened to her? He was back to the Kenshin she knew, and she felt like crying. Why...?

She heard the teacher congratulating him and heard him answering boldly and nodding. She heard her own teacher call her name out, and felt her hands break out into a sweat. 'Oh no...' she thought desperately. 'I can't go up there now...not after he did that...' Nonetheless, she picked up her own bokken, trying to calm her jumbled nerves and stood up.

Kenshin turned around when he heard Kaoru's name get called. He didn't even have time to sit down before she began. His heart leapt to his throat for some reason. She was different from him when she began to execute her kata - she had a different style he noted.

Grace, strength and determination were compressed around her slim body, radiating from her and contesting with his aura. She spoke of boldness, not fear, calmness, and firmness. Pride and loyalty spoke to him, calling out to him to be close and to caress. His instinct did, liking the feel of her against him.

When she stopped, he realized what had happened. It was almost as if his very soul touched hers. Could it be...that he liked her? No! He refused to believe that, and it churned his competitive juices when he heard the boys fawning over her and the girls clapping loudly for their fellow classmate.

Their eyes met.

A challenge.

As if the teachers could sense their need to face off, they began to insist that they spar. Now it really was just the two of them in the same world. Kenshin, however, dropped his bokken. For some strange reason...he couldn't fight her.

"Himura?" His teacher called out.

"I'm sorry Sir, I'm not feeling well." He lied, not understanding his emotions.

"What are you, chicken?" Kaoru demanded, walking over.

"I said I'm not fighting okay." Kenshin answered evenly. She backed up when she saw his eyes turn to an ice-blue. What the heck was that about? "I don't feel well."

Kaoru shrugged, testing the dangerous ice. "When you do feel better, you have an obligation to me. We'll see who's better."

"It's obvious it is I, but very well, I will when I feel better." Kenshin answered haughtily.

She stuck her chin out smugly.

After school, she signed up for the kendo team, but she couldn't attend that day's practice. The sensei had been more than happy about the new recruit - and surprised as well - the first female student! This would make records in the school history of Kendo sport.

She made her way to her locker again, hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of Akira. He had spoken with her again that day in biology, and she had made an agreement with him to meet him again the next day to walk to school. He must have been busy since she didn't catch him in the hallways or outside by the bus stop. She did however, bump into Kenshin.

Well, it was more like, Kenshin bumped into her. He seemed in a hurry to get from building C to building A after his detention from Saitoh- sensei.

"Watch it!" He cried, and then saw it was her.

"It was your fault this time Himura!" She scolded. "Honestly! Blaming me again!"

He paused. "Yeah well...you're so fat, you always get in my way!"

Kaoru froze. FAT? So she didn't have the greatest body, but how dare he call her fat! "Why you stupid..."

Kenshin was pleased. So that was one sore spot, he'd have to touch on that some other time. He interrupted her. "Look, I'm in a rush, so I can't spend my time with a loser such as yourself, and a poor one to be exact." He said, turning around.

She actually hit him with her book. "Don't think I'm going to let you get away with that!" She cried.

"Oro!" he turned around, his eyes wide with surprise. It hadn't been a hard hit, but enough to make him flinch. "You just hit me!"

"Yes, I did, to knock some sense into you!" She told him. "I've got a lot on my mind already as it is, I don't need you crowding my head with other things. Trust me, killing you is at the top of my list."

Kenshin lifted his backpack higher onto his shoulder. "How interesting." He answered dryly.

"I'd kill you now had we not that project to do in chem." She pointed out. "However, we've got to finish it first. Let's finish that quickly so I can get around to slitting your ugly head off that neck, okay?" She asked.

He frowned. "Hmm...we'll see who's head gets cut off first." He answered, rising to the challenge. "After school tomorrow, meet me by my locker." He said.

"Huh?"

He gave that annoying flourishing bow. "We'll go to my place, aren't you pleased?"

"Your place? Why on earth would I be pleased about that?"

Kenshin met her eyes. "When else would you have the honor to step into Japan's richest estate?" He asked.

Japan's richest estate...she ended up going there the next day.

It was nothing compared to what she thought she'd find.

**

* * *

To Be Continued…..**

AN: Hai! Done! Wow, that one took me long. Talk about a hard ending. A horrible cliffhanger again. I'm sorry. But anyways, Kaoru going to Kenshin's house - what new problems will happen now? winks Thanks to all my reviewers! Please look forward to next week Sunday, and please leave me another review!


	6. Himura Estate

**WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...all original characters/ideas are mine to claim.

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews guys. I can't stop saying that. You are all amazing! Here's the next chapter just for all of you! Much love!

>Chiki

**_Warnings: Rated PG13_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 6  
-Himura Estate -**

"What!" Misao shrieked. Her eyes were like wide blue plates. "You're going to the Himura Estate?"

Kaoru felt herself heat, as all eyes in the cafeteria looked toward her. Her eyes met with Megumi's, which blazed furiously. Kaoru scowled right back, breaking the contact by looking away.

"Would you be quiet!" Kaoru hissed, watching as her friend finally consumed her french fry. "It's no big deal anyway."

"No big deal!" Misao repeated incredulously. "Do you have any idea what you just said? Do you know how many people would die to be in your shoes?"

Kaoru shrugged and sighed, seeing Megumi stride up to her.

"Kamiya-san!" She called.

Rolling her eyes, Kaoru turned to face her.

"Yes, Takani-san?"

"You're going to Ken-san's estate, I hear. How conniving of you, Tanuki. Don't think you'll get anywhere though."

The rest of the cafeteria had gone silent, watching the two face off. Kaoru sat in her place, facing Megumi, her hands clenched tightly together in her lap, her blue eyes flashing in exasperation. Megumi stood towering above her, a grand air around her as she flipped her long black hair over her shoulder, her face puckered with disgust.

_'She's almost as bad as Himura.'_ Kaoru thought darkly as Megumi's friends tittered at Kaoru's given name. "Ah, Takani-san, it's just a project we have to do."

Megumi frowned. "I heard you were familiar with him yesterday during chemistry. I have my sources you know. Do you honestly think you can call him by his first name so intimately without my knowledge?"

Kaoru saw Misao open her mouth to say something, but she stopped her by holding up a hand. She didn't want a full-blown argument to take place.

When Megumi saw that Kaoru wasn't going to give an answer back, she smirked, "See to it that you don't get any funny ideas about you and him - after all, Ken-san going out with a rat-faced girl such as yourself is a joke. Get a facial and do something with that horrid hair - someone might think you're poor."

She had pulled the last straw: nobody insulted Kaoru like that and got away with it. This snob would not push her around, and she wouldn't back down. Kaoru usually brushed off the comments and sought instead to make friends. She had thought that perhaps if she could make clear to Megumi the misunderstanding, she'd be able to make another. But this - this was unacceptable.

She would not stand for it.

As Megumi turned to walk away, Kaoru's cold, unwavering voice cut through the murmurs of the room.

"Why don't you get your own face-lift, then come back to me, slut."

Megumi froze, whipping around so quickly that her long black tresses flew wildly. "What did you just call me?"

Heart hammering, Kaoru took a deep breath before answering, "I called you a slut."

Megumi's face paled considerably with anger. Her delicate lips pulled back into a snarl. "Watch what you say, Kamiya-san...you don't want to mess with me. You'll see what will happen." With that, she walked away, towards the opposite end of the cafeteria.

One of her friends gave Kaoru a shove, causing her to accidentally spill her milk all over herself and Tae-s uniform. The poor girl let out a startled cry, jumping to her feet. Misao let out a string of curses, handing out napkins.

"I'm really sorry, Tae-san." Kaoru told her.

"It's no matter, Kamiya-san." Tae said, taking the offered napkins from Misao.

"What is with that girl anyway?" Misao asked, casting a dirty glare to the disappearing figure of Megumi. "Talking so dirty about you. I'm glad that you talked back to her; she deserved that."

Kaoru shook her head. _'This is all Himura's fault.'_ She thought.

In algebra and geometry, Soujiro didn't look too happy despite the fact that his usual smile was plastered into place. Kaoru, who sat beside him in that class too, nudged him gently with her elbow.

"Na, Soujiro. What's wrong?"

His soft brown eyes sparkled. "There's nothing wrong, Kamiya-san." He answered.

Kaoru frowned. "Yes there is, you don't seem like yourself."

Soujiro mentally cursed himself - his emotional barrier was seen through - he couldn't' have that. Pulling it back up, he managed to grin. "Oh, I just had a little problem with my physics test. The other day, I missed it so now I'm failing the course."

Okita, who sat next to him as well, stiffened. "Kenshin made you stoop that low, ah?"

Soujiro shrugged. "I don't really mind."

"Like hell you don't." Kaoru cut in. She couldn't believe that Kenshin would go so far as to get his close friend to fail a course. "That arrogant jerk is treating you like trash."

Soujiro struggled to keep his emotions in line. Half of him agreed with Kaoru, while the other half didn't like the way she trashed his friend. Seeing his distress, Okita came to the rescue.

"Soujiro's just got to do a make up assignment, that's all. He'll be fine."

Kaoru nodded. "Physics huh? I don't have that class this semester, but if you ever need help, don't hesitate to come to me. I'll try my best."

Soujiro gave her a grateful nod.

As Kaoru was reaching for her pencil case to refill her lead pencil, Megumi walked by, a bottle of ink in her hand.

The bottle was full.

The cap was off.

It splashed all over Kaoru's uniform, staining her white collared shirt a dark black color. Having soaked her black blazer with milk in the cafeteria, Kaoru had asked permission to wander the school without it. However, now her inner uniform was ruined too - and she couldn't very well ask for permission to wander the school without that.

"Oh my." Megumi chortled, "Oops."

"What is the meaning of this, Takani-san?" Soujiro demanded. His pants had been included in the nasty joke.

Seeing his flustered face, Megumi instantly started apologizing. "Oh, Seta-san, my utmost apologies. It was an accident. I...tripped."

Kaoru growled. "Sure you did."

Megumi feigned being hurt. "Well, of course I tripped. Seeing you must have had an impact."

"Take your seat, Takani-san," Okita told her, "before it happens again." His brown eyes blazed angrily. Megumi smiled sweetly at him, darting Kaoru an evil look.

Okita frowned. "Who's stupid enough to use ink in a math class? We're supposed to use pencils!"

"Kamiya-san, your uniform - "

"I'm fine." Kaoru said quietly.

When she was called to the front of the class to answer a question, she heard snide comments being made by some girls in the class behind her. She felt like she had never been so embarrassed before in her life.

Soujiro spoke to her after class. His voice was filled with worry. "Kamiya-san, are the girls against you in any way?"

Kaoru shook her head. "It's a matter of misunderstanding...I can handle it."

Soujiro brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "If ever..."

"Please don't worry about me." She insisted, gathering her books. She jumped when a sudden crash of thunder boomed and buckets of rain began pouring down from the sky. It was strange; only a moment ago, the sun had been shining in the sky, but now it was dark as the night. A sudden flash of lightning lit the sky briefly, illuminating the town below for a few mere seconds.

She jumped again as Soujiro suddenly handed her his blazer. Confused, she just looked at it.

"Wear it." He told her gently. "It'll save you from embarrassment."

"What about you?" She asked, taking it from him and he helped her into it. The sleeves were a trifle bit too long for her, but other than that, it fit fine.

"You can return it to me by the end of the day." Soujiro quipped brightly. "I hear you're to meet with Himura-san today, anyway."

Kaoru shrugged, flipping her raven black ponytail out of the confines of the blazer. "Thank you." She said, buttoning the front of it.

"You're welcome." He answered, squeezing her shoulders gently, before exiting the room.

Kaoru took comfort in his gentleness and his concern. She found she needed it badly.

"Kamiya-san?" She heard a voice ask.

She turned to see Akira standing at the doorway, waiting for her.

"W-what? Oh, Kiyosato-san." She was the last one left in class, and she quickly made her way out, Akira falling into place next to her.

Kenshin caught sight of Kaoru clinging onto Akira's arm again and couldn't help but bristle at the picture.

He met Kaoru after school, as she was waiting for him as he had told her to by his locker. Her eyes had a faraway look to them, and he wanted to, for some reason, erase it.

He didn't think before he spoke. "Did you wait long?"

Surprised by his gentle and worried tone, she shrugged. "English was cancelled."

He opened the locker door, enjoying the whiff of Jasmine coming from her that flew by when he did so. A bunch of letters fell at his feet. He made it a point that she saw it too. "Fan mail." He said cockily. "It happens all the time."

"Good for you." She answered dryly.

"Can't help it if I'm good looking." He said.

She reddened at his comment.

Soujiro, who ambled up with Okita and Aoshi, took her attention. She returned his blazer, thanking him for his kindness.

Kenshin froze, staring at her ink-stained shirt.

"What happened there?" He asked teasingly. "I didn't know you were a klutz too."

"I'm not a klutz!" She cried. "It happened in Algeo. I - "

"-In Algeo, you're supposed to use pencil, not ink, stupid."

"I was using a pencil you jerk!" She cried.

She was surprised when he suddenly threw his blazer at her. She caught it before it could hit her in the face. "What...?"

"Wear it." He commanded softly.

She felt a blush rise to her cheeks. When Soujiro had told her to wear his blazer, she hadn't minded but wearing Kenshin's was different. It even smelled like him. A piece of his long red hair was on the shoulder of it, hardly noticeable against the black color. She put it on self- consciously.

"Thank you." She murmured.

He looked away. After a while he retained his composure and said airily. "Don't think anything of it. You'll embarrass me walking around my house with a stained shirt." He turned his nose up in disgust. "And besides," he continued, "You look fat in white."

"Himura-san!" Soujiro cried, aghast.

Kaoru was at a loss for words.

Kenshin snickered. "Hurry up, my limo won't wait forever you know."

Kaoru's mind was dwelling on his last snide comment. "You idiot! Take that back!"

Kenshin stuck out his tongue. "I can't do that - it was the truth."

She caught sight of Megumi, walking stiffly away. Megumi had seen the whole scene with Kenshin and the blazer. A burning jealousy swept through her. She wouldn't let Kamiya get Kenshin, she promised.

"Those guys never give up, do they?" Aoshi asked.

"Not that I'm aware of." Amakusa replied, smoothly taking out a pack of cigarettes.

Sanosuke came by, a frown on his face. "Geez, I wonder what's pissed Megumi off?" He wondered out loud.

He took an offered cigarette from Amakusa, and then turned to watch Kaoru's and Kenshin's disappearing figures walk up to the door, still bickering.

Kenshin fell back a couple of paces, as they neared the door. He held his hands up defensively.

"After you." He told her, motioning to the twin oak walls. "I know how violent you are with doors."

Kaoru growled beneath her breath, pushing it open.

"And now you're an animal too!" He pointed out.

"I am not." She retorted. "You're the pig."

"Yeah, well you're an...an asthmatic cow!" (Inside joke - thanks Gi-kun!)

"What?" She demanded, "What the heck is an asthmatic cow?"

Kenshin shrugged, snickering again. "I liked the sound of that. But I guess I should have used the term 'asthmatic hippo.' You are, after all, fat."

Outside was still pouring rain and some students had their book bags over their heads, rushing toward the bus shelters to get out of the downpour.

As Kaoru held hers over he head and was about to proceed down the steps, Kenshin reached out and tugged on her hair, yanking her back in the process.

"Ouch!" She screeched, as he stepped back inside. "What'd you do that for?"

But she never got an answer from him, as he was already on his cell phone, telling the chauffer that he flatly refused to get wet by the rain and that he expected two umbrellas to be given to him immediately.

In about 2 minutes, two men in suites ran up the steps handing the umbrellas to him. Kaoru scowled, taking one.

"A little rain hasn't hurt anyone." She pointed out.

"It will to me." He answered.

"What?"

He flashed her a seductive smile, similar to the ones in several of the photos he had pasted in her chemistry textbook. "My hair would be ruined. There's no way I'd get wet by rainwater."

With a huff, Kaoru pushed past him, and walked out, into the rain.

"You're a cow with an attitude!" He called, trying to keep pace with her.

"You're one to talk." She threw back. "You're a pig with a big head."

They were helped into the waiting limo, Kenshin getting himself a drink. It was much bigger than the last one she had been in, with more seats and more equipment. A symbol was on the back of the seat, embossed in gold. It read: M.R.I. She traced the symbol with her finger.

"What does it stand for?"

"It's a shortened term for Mitsurugi-ryu Inc." Kenshin answered, swallowing the rest of his drink. "My uncle owns the company."

Kaoru was dumbfounded.

This guy was a multibillionaire.

She felt her knees get weak.

It was approximately half and hour before the reached the estate. During the ride, Kenshin completely ignored her, turning his attention to the television, to a comedy show. It was as if she didn't exist. She didn't mind though - she would rather not argue with him. Besides, she liked his easy laugh, and how his eyes sparkled when he did so. She couldn't help but watch him - how he clapped his hands gleefully at certain jokes/puns, how eager he looked when something was going to happen, and how disappointed he was when it was a commercial.

Her eyes traveled over his face; slim and smooth, his ragged cross- scar the only thing marring his complexion. His perfection.

_'How did you get that?'_ She wondered.

She gasped when he looked at her, his eyes piercing into her. His hand flew up to his scar.

"It's ugly isn't it?" He demanded.

"Well..." She stammered, "Well..."

"I hate it." He said curtly. "I want to get it removed," He fingered the scar thoughtfully, "through plastic surgery."

"Don't." Kaoru heard herself say.

He met her eyes again, ignoring his T.V. show. He waited for her reason.

"I mean, the scare isn't so bad. It-it makes you...you." She fumbled.

He thought that over, his eyebrows wrinkling in confusion. As far as he was concerned, it was horribly disgusting and brought back bad memories.

"If you hate that, then you hate yourself." She said looking out the window. "The scar is a part of you."

He was silent before he smugly muttered. "You are strange."

Kaoru glared at him, but he had turned back to his television show.

A tiny mechanic voice suddenly spoke. "Young master, we will be arriving at the gate in one minute."

Kenshin sighed. "Very well, computer. Switch the television off."

"Of course." The tinny voice replied, and the television turned off.

Kaoru looked around. "Where - "

"A programmed limo." He said monotonously. "It lets me know things." He paused, taking up his backpack. "We're here."

Outside, the rain had let up, casting a little light on the surroundings. A huge gate loomed over the limo. Behind the gate, Kaoru could only see an expanse of trees. The gate was rusty and old, leaving barely enough room for the small limo to enter.

"Nice estate." Kaoru said sarcastically, eyeing the trees with distaste. "It looks more like a jungle, Tarzan."

Kenshin returned a cocky grin. "It is a jungle - and I'm the king of it."

"Now entering back gate." The computer piped.

"The back gate?" Kaoru asked. "Why not the front gate?"

"Oh, trust me woman, if you think the back gates' route is long, the front gates' is longer." He spat back, looking outside the window as well with distaste. "It will take approximately 5 to 6 minutes to get to the front of the house."

Kaoru was going to open her mouth to make a snide comment but she wasn't able to. Her mouth fell open by itself, no words being formed.

They exited the little expanse of trees to the biggest garden Kaoru had ever seen. It stretched for what seemed like miles. IT was decorated with beautiful flowers, and after a couple of seconds, she saw a football field, a tennis court, an in ground pool, a baseball diamond, and a track course. Ogled, Kaoru tried her best to close her mouth. Several small buildings were dotted here and there along the way.

It was when she saw the house that she ban to understand - just a little - why Kenshin was the jerk that he was. If she thought Aikoku-Kashin was amazing - this building was beyond words. The only thing she found herself thinking of was: was that marble or brick?

Lines and lines of maids and butlers began to filter out of the house to greet the young master home.

Kaoru watched in fascination as about 30 or so of them lined themselves in 4 straight and even rows.

Kenshin watched her carefully. Her mere delight, surprise, and wonder made him smile. He continued to watch her as she looked out with curiosity, trying to catch a better view of the building.

"Now arriving at front door." The computer announced.

"Thank you, computer." Kenshin said, exasperated. He had a different aura about him now. The arrogance seemed to have disappeared, replaced by resignation. He looked almost...bored.

When the doors unlocked, Kaoru jumped, a chill making her body shiver. The men once again helped them out, taking Kaoru by the hand.

"Welcome home, young Master." She heard the maids and butlers say in unison. Kaoru nervously stepped to stand next to him, fidgeting with her skirt.

"Well met, all of you." Kenshin told them. He motioned with a flourish to Kaoru.

"This is Miss Kamiya - a guest. My guest." He glanced toward her, seeing her nervously incline her head at her introduction. "You will treat her as you would me - with respect. I want a maid to always be at her every need. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Master Himura." They chorused.

"Good."

They all bowed, this time toward Kaoru, welcoming her. She bowed back, thanking them all.

Kenshin looked straight ahead as a single maid came forward to take a place next to Kaoru. He led the procession into the house.

Kaoru couldn't believe her eyes as they walked into the foyer. It was huge! A grand chandelier hung overhead, the lounging chairs matching the thick red carpet that covered the stairs. She bit her lip to keep from oohing and aahing like an idiot.

Another maid came up, taking Kenshin's backpack from him. "Welcome home, young Master."

Kenshin dipped his head respectfully at her words. "Nakamura-san, my uncle is present?"

"Of course."

"If you would." He said stiffly.

She bowed graciously, making her way up the stairs.

Kenshin turned to Kaoru. "Kamiya-san, please...compose yourself."

"Compose myself?" She asked, not liking the tightness in his voice.

They looked up to see a large figure making its way down the stairs. Nakamura was a few steps behind him, very small in comparison. The figure stopped looming over the two.

"And this is?" The figure asked, beady eyes falling on Kaoru. His gaze made her even more uncomfortable in comparison to Aoshi's.

"Kamiya-san. Kamiya Kaoru." Kenshin said. He turned to Kaoru, the prideful look gone. "Kamiya-san, may I introduce you to Hiko Seijuro, Master of the M.R.I and my uncle."

"N-nice to meet you, Sir." Kaoru said nervously, bowing.

"Yes..." Hiko looked her up and down scrutinizingly, "...welcome." His voice was very deep. "Make yourself at home."

Kaoru almost lost her voice giving him a wavering smile. "Yes sir." She had never met such a rich and powerful guy before. According to her, he was good looking despite his rugged appearance, but nothing to gawk over as Okon and Omasu liked to do.

He turned, his long black hair trailing after him. He had an air of superiority as he walked away.

"If you will excuse me." Kenshin said, his cocky attitude back. "I'll be with you in a moment."

Kaoru jumped as the maid that had been assigned to her picked the thread of Kenshin's hair off the blazer. It made her remember to return it.

Kenshin took it from her, making faces at her stained shirt.

Fifteen minutes later, Kaoru was steered into another room, changed into the latest style of clothing. Kenshin was also changed - into a black baggy sweatshirt and baggy red pants, matching the words "PHAT" on his shirt. Scribbled under the letters it said, "Pretty Hot And Tempting." Talk about conceited!

He turned around to see her, fidgeting again. "Look, I really didn't have to..."

"It'll have to do." Kenshin sighed. He rather liked what she was wearing - a purple shirt, slung on one shoulder. A picture of an animated monkey head was on the chest, the only thing coloring it. She wore tight black jeans, her hair partway up. To him, she looked down to earth good. He didn't dare say so, instead acting indifferently.

He led them into another room, where he sat on the floor, his chemistry textbook out on a low table. "Let's begin." He announced.

Kaoru sat next to him, pouting. "I don't have a textbook, so I'm going to have to share."

He glanced up as she said that.

"No wait," She said holding up a hand, "that word isn't in your vocabulary is it? You're a rich kid - you don't ever have to share." She mimicked in a high pitched voice.

Kenshin grinned. "Yep, every word correct."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "In any case, I'll have to purchase a new book."

"I've got it covered." He said. "Don't worry about it."

About to say something, she changed her mind, darting an uncomfortable glance over her shoulder.

"Na, Himura...I'm very uncomfortable with your servant being so...attentive."

"It's her job Kamiya." He answered. "It's normal for rich people to have maids." Nevertheless, he turned to the maid saying, "Yamada-san, you are dismissed for now."

She bowed and left the room.

Feeling much more comfortable, Kaoru got down to work. She had everything planned: the materials, the procedure and even several equations they might use. Kenshin was amazed, finding it hard to keep up with her.

Because they shared the text, he enjoyed her being close to him. He got carried away by her lilting voice, and snapped out of it when she asked him to do something.

Making a mistake, he held out his hand expectantly, without looking up, still inspecting the equation. "I need an eraser."

"I don't have one." She said, after rummaging through her pencil case.

"What do you mean you don't have one?" He demanded. "I need an eraser!"

Exasperated, Kaoru dropped her pencil case, throwing her hands into the air. "I can't give you one if I don't have one."

"I said I - "

"I know what you said dammit! Stop being such a spoiled brat and cross your mistake out, ya twit!"

He began to complain, telling her she was too cheap to get an eraser and because of her, he'd have to start all over again.

She ignored him, taking up the book. "Did you finish the Titration Chart at least?"

Kenshin grumbled. "Yes." He yawned. "We've been at this for almost 2 hours already. It's not due for another week or so."

Kaoru nodded, closing the textbook. "Okay, we'll work on it another day. We're almost done."

"Good." Kenshin said, "Another minute in the same room with you will drive me insane."

"Excuse me - you've already driven me insane. Working with you has that effect."

Kenshin got to his feet wearily. It surprised Kaoru when he leaned down, offering her his hand to help her up. As he did so, he was saying, "Who really cares about the Titration of a strong acid and a strong base anyway?"

Kaoru took his hand. "Apparently, Saitoh-sensei does."

Kenshin scrunched up his face. "I hate the stupid error analysis." The way he made that face made Kaoru think he was cute.

A moment passed in silence.

"Ah, Himura-san..."

"Hn...?"

"Why are you still holding my hand?"

He looked down to see himself clasping her hand tightly. Surprised, he let go.

"You have no right to hold my hand!" He cried.

"You're the one who took my hand ya nerd!" She pointed out.

The door opened then, and Nakamura-san poked her head in.

"Young Master, your request has been done."

Kenshin nodded. "Thank you, bring them in."

In confusion, Kaoru tried to make sense of what was going on in their conversation. She couldn't, and watched instead as two butlers entered, bowing together in Kenshin's direction. Each held a platter. On one was a book, on the other was clothing in plastic.

Kenshin motioned for them to give the objects to Kaoru. "Your new chem. Text and uniform." He said. "To replace those that were ruined."

Bemused, Kaoru inspected both items for flaws. Satisfied she could find nothing, she thanked him.

"No problem." He answered absently. "It's late."

Kaoru looked outside the window. "Yeah, I'd better get going."

The sun had already set, the night snuggling into place. She couldn't very well go home at that hour: past experience taught her it was dangerous. Sensing her thoughts, Kenshin stuffed his hands into his pockets and said casually, "Might as well get you driven home. I know you won't be able to make your way to my front gate. I can see you don't exercise too much."

Irked, Kaoru took up the challenge. "I bet you anything you'd collapse on your way to your front door! Or do you need your butlers to carry you there? Seems they do everything for you."

Kenshin glared at her. "Are you saying I need to have people assist me?"

She feigned surprise. "Oh, does that mean you can do something on your own? I'm impressed. Like what though, I can only wonder."

"You really annoy me." He said, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "You're just jealous. Reality is harsh: I'm rich, and your poor. In my terms: you're a servant."

Kaoru's face reddened. "A servant?" She cried.

"And you look like one too - homely and ugly..."

She felt tears sting her eyes. She couldn't cry - she couldn't! So what if she was poor! "You're a heartless, indifferent brat!" She cried. "I hate you!"

He saw her tears and instantly felt guilty. Though none streamed down her face, he wanted to make up for what he had said. That response hadn't been the one he was expecting. And her slap was definitely a surprise.

He staggered back a step. It reminded him of Nakamura's blow the other day, but this was much worse: it had come from Kaoru. As she was going to slap him again, he caught her arm by the wrist. She used her other hand, but he caught that as well.

Upset, she kicked his legs out from under him, causing him to land on the floor, but he brought her along with him. Struggling under his hold on her wrists, she bit him, causing him to cry out.

They wrestled for a while, each trying to gain the upper hand on the other, until Kenshin eventually won, his hair spilling over his shoulders in long red strands. Kaoru was one impossible girl, not easy to subdue. He pinned her against the floor under him, breathing hard.

She was breathing just as hard, her chest rising and falling in heaves. She glared up at him, her blue eyes blazing.

Suddenly, a figure stepped into the bedroom.

"Oh, I'm sorry...perhaps I shouldn't interrupt. But such things would work better without the clothes." A deep voice rambled.

Kenshin's face reddened.

Kaoru's matched his perfectly.

They both looked up to see Hiko smirking.

Behind him stood Sanosuke, Okita, and Soujiro staring dumbfounded with big eyes.

**To Be Continued... **

**

* * *

**

AN: Hey all! There's the chapter for you! Interesting...now they're going to have to do a bit of...explaining. Winks I've put an inside joke in here and a saying I make Hiko say in almost all my fics. Big thanks goes to Ashley 'cause she helped me with the lab assignment. She let me borrow her notes. THANKS AGAIN TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! Reviews make me so happy! Reviews chapters! Don't forget, ne! SEE YOU ALL NEXT SUNDAY!


	7. White Plums

**WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin….all original characters/ideas are mine to claim.

AN: I'm so glad you guys liked that last chapter! Once again, my greatest thanks to all my reviewers! Everyone seemed to love the ending of chapter 6 and for that I'm so happy! I forgot to mention: Did you see that Keiko? They gave the items to her on a platter! Gee, I thought that the chapters were long enough? Complaints anyone?

**_WARNINGS: OOCness (duh!) as already mentioned, and this chapter happens to be a bit more...serious. I hope I did justice in this one..._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7  
-White Plums-**

Kenshin rolled away, his eyes downcast.

Painfully, Kaoru also tried to get up. Kenshin was strong for his figure, yet at the same time, he had been gentle when he had wrestled with her. He had been fast and his training was clearly seen through his deftness.

"S-s...excuse us." Soujiro stuttered, grabbing hold of a pale-faced Okita. He started to pull away.

Sanosuke refused to budge. "Man, don't let us stop you, I'd rather watch this than The Ring any day."

"I-it's not like that." Kaoru insisted.

Kenshin remained silent. Kaoru looked at him. "Why won't you say anything?"

He shrugged, his eyes still downcast. "There's nothing for me to say."

"WHAT!" She shrieked. "Nothing happened!"

Sanosuke whistled, a broad grin spreading across his face. "Smooth moves Kenshin!"

"Sagara-san, I would never - with him - if you even think..." She sputtered. Kenshin smoothly fixed his hair and sweater, giving her a cocky grin, before turning to his friends.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked.

"We told you we were going to watch The Ring today, remember?" Sanosuke motioned to Soujiro, who was still looking away with shame. Amakusa and Aoshi went to a bar, so it's just us."

Kenshin nodded. "Yeah, I remember. Let's get going."

Kaoru cleared her voice. "Uh, hello? What about me?"

Kenshin turned ice blue eyes to stare at her. The look alone was the most heart wrenching thing Kaoru had ever experienced. She ripped her gaze away from them. "What about you?" She heard him ask, coldly.

Hiko smirked.

"You're just going to leave me here?" She demanded.

Soujiro cut in. "Kamiya-san, if it would please you, you may use my means of transportation to take you to your house."

Kaoru smiled, relieved. "Thank you Soujiro."

Kenshin frowned. "And here I was going to let her walk all the way home."

"Have you no honor?" Hiko snapped, "Honestly...making a girl walk home on her own in the dark."

"What are you talking about?" Kenshin shot back. "That's not a girl - it's an animal in disguise!"

She glared daggers into him. He continued, raising his arm. "Look at this! She bit me! Tell me she's inhuman!"

Sanosuke backed up a bit. "Whoa, you bite Jou-chan?"

Kaoru wanted to pull her hair out. Talk about stupidity! "Mou! I've had it! You're such a dense, air-headed bimbo! It's no use talking to you."

"A very good perception." Hiko agreed, fingering his chin thoughtfully. "My baka deshi is seen through as clearly as transparency..."

"Uncle! Whose side are you on anyway?" Kenshin cried.

Hiko raised his hands. His beady eyes glared right back at his nephew, who looked about ready to throw a temper tantrum. He wasn't looking forward to another headache because of one, so he merely shrugged. Kenshin was known for his tantrums and so, to prevent him from getting one, Hiko had given him his heart's desires to quell the floods and the fires.

Okita spoke. "If we spend any more time here, we'll be late..."

Kenshin snapped out of it. "Yeah, we'd better get going. I'll be back late tonight, Uncle, don't wait up for me."

The elder man nodded. "Just don't come home piss drunk or else I'll slap you around some."

"Piss drunk? You're the one who's always drinking! I can't stand that stuff anymore."

Kaoru was at a loss for words. It was as if she didn't exist. So this was what Himura's daily life was like. How could he even think to go to the movies when he wasn't even halfway done his homework? Her eyes traveled to the pile of books he had stacked precariously on the floor. She couldn't help but wonder if his grades were suffering.

She could see his unhappiness - despite the fact that he was rich, he was not content. He clung desperately to any sort of distraction, hoping to find comfort in it. She almost felt sorry for him.

As they were exiting the room, Kenshin stopped. "Hey, Uncle...whatever happened to that computer? It was supposed to have arrived today."

Hiko shook his head. "It didn't come yet. I suppose..."

"WHAT! I specifically said two days!" Kenshin cried.

_'Here we go...'_ Hiko thought.

"I want to sue the company!"

"But it will come in time." Hiko protested. "You'll just have to be patient."

"Patient? I've waited two days and you tell me to be patient! Patience can only go so far!"

"Himura-san..." Soujiro started to say, "Don't you think suing is a bit overdoing it?"

"My uncle said it was okay!" He looked at Hiko smugly. "You _SAID_! If the company isn't sued then I'll..."

"All right, all right!" Hiko cried, his shoulders sagging. He was beginning to think whether adopting Kenshin was the right thing to do. He was also wondering if he was such a pushover; giving in to whatever his nephew wanted.

Kenshin nodded, bristling. "Good! It had better be done by tonight." He glanced at Kaoru briefly before walking out of the room.

Kaoru had never felt so out of place before in her life. She WAS sorry for Kenshin, and wished she could give him the comfort he was seeking. She glanced up when Hiko shook his head, resigned.

"Kamiya-san," Soujiro called. He was offering his arm to her. "Let me escort you to my limo." Kaoru took his arm gratefully, and they made their way down the steps to the front door.

His limo was white instead of black. Opening a door for her and helping her onto a seat, he said, "Just tell the driver where your house is located, and he'll bring you there."

"What about you, Soujiro? Won't you be needing the..."

"It will come back here to pick me up. We'll be using Himura-san's means of transportation to go to the movies." He assured her. He pat her hand gently. "Safe trip home."

"Thank you."

With that, he closed the door.

It was late night when she arrived back home. The house was pitch dark, and she groped to find the light switch. When she finally found it, she realized that the light bulb had burnt out. She cursed beneath her breath. "Yahiko!" She called. "Ayame-chan! Suzume-chan!"

"Kao-neechan!" Yahiko cried, rushing out to meet her. "Come quick! Father's collapsed!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin exited the movie theatre in the middle of the show. Although it was really interesting and getting to a good part, he craved for a cigarette. He tried to suppress it, but after an hour, he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Where are you going?" Sano asked, as Kenshin jumped to his feet.

"The washroom." Kenshin answered shakily.

"But it's getting to the good part."

"I don't care..." His mind wasn't on the movie - it was on where he could find a pack. He wished Amakusa were around so he could get one easily. He leaned down.

"Say, you don't have a cig on you do you?" He asked hopefully. "I'm dying...I need..."

Sanosuke grinned. "Yeah, I do. But I only have one. If I give it to you, I'll be damned."

Kenshin growled. "Sano, I'm about ready to kick some ass - I need that cigarette."

"Will you guys be quiet?" Okita demanded. "If you really want a cig, here." He threw Kenshin a lighter and a box. "Now get out of my face, I'm watching!"

The redhead snarled, snatching up the items and making his way outside. He passed the popcorn machines and candy racks, pushing open the theatre doors into the cool night air.

Hands shaking with the want, he finally managed to grab one and light it, soothing his crave. He brushed a few strands of his hair out of his eyes and flicked the ashes on the floor, berating himself for not being able to break the habit. The more he tried, the harder it got.

Finishing one, he began to proceed and help himself to another one. The only thing he didn't like about cigarettes was their smell, especially since it clung so strongly to his beautiful hair. He thought it was beautiful: any thing otherwise was unacceptable. Besides, nobody dared to tell him differently.

He dropped the pack accidentally, and a few cigarettes sprayed out all over the place. Kenshin groaned inwardly, quickly trying to gather them up. What would Okita say? There was like, two more left in the box that were intact. The rest...well...

As the box had flown from his hands, the door to the movie theatre had opened, causing some of the cigarettes to fall inside of the actual building. The figure opening the door stopped, and watched as a cigarette hit one of her Nike shoes.

She watched for a second as Kenshin frantically snatched up the lost cigarettes, angrily muttering under his breath about being such a klutz. She bent down and began to pick up those that had fallen within the doorway.

After picking up a handful, she went forward, holding them out in her pale and delicate hands.

Kenshin looked up in surprise as she came over with the rest of them. His cheeks actually flushed with embarrassment. He didn't know why: he hardly ever blushed. He hoped that it couldn't be seen under the night's dimness.

The way she just stood there, saying nothing, but staring at him with her black eyes made him feel intimidated. It wasn't the same feeling he had gotten when he had first encountered Kaoru, that was for sure. This girl was different: more elegantly poised, her black hair falling over her shoulders and stopping midway down her back, tied swiftly with a ribbon. Her face didn't look all too pleased with the prospect that one had dropped their cigarettes and it included her displeasure at finding a young man smoking nonetheless.

"T-thank you..." Kenshin murmured, not knowing what else to say.

"You're welcome." She answered, her voice quiet, innocent, yet her gaze unforgiving. She deposited the ruined cigarettes in his hands.

Feeling absolutely dumb, he threw the wasted stalks into the garbage, and, under her intense gaze, he decided to throw the remaining in the box too. Oh well: he'd just have to get Okita another box - it wasn't as if it was a big deal to him anyway. What was a couple of dollars?

He returned, running his hands nervously through his crimson hair, and then rubbing them together anxiously. All of a sudden he wished he hadn't smoked up at all: he must have smelt terrible. How he wished his scar was gone! He felt very despicable at the present moment, and he couldn't understand why. As he struggled to figure out his sudden weakness, the girl spoke.

"I see my ride is not here yet."

Kenshin looked up, surprised by her sudden sentence.

"Why don't you wait inside then?" He heard himself ask. "It's warmer in there than out here."

"Yes...I shall do that." She said. Even the way she spoke was so formal.

She hugged her sweater closer to her thin frame and stepped inside as Kenshin opened the door for her.

"You're waiting for someone as well?" She asked, once again piercing her gaze into him.

He shrugged self-consciously. "Yeah, I'm waiting for my friends to finish the show. They're watching The Ring." He blurted, trying to find something interesting to say.

She smiled slightly. "I see." She turned her face to look out the window, giving Kenshin a brief moment to be free from her scrutinizing look. Unfortunately, it came back again. "And you did not like the movie?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I did. It was good. But I had to go...to..." He stopped himself. Those eyes would not let him lie. He coughed, bitterly saying, "I had to smoke up..."

"...I see."

He desperately didn't want her to hate him. "You - you don't find that repelling?"

"I do actually." She sniffed. "But it is not my way to stop people from doing what they consider habit."

She saw his shoulders sag with disappointment. This boy intrigued her. His eyes were the most peculiar shade of purple and they fascinated her. The way guilt washed over his face made her want to comfort him. She decided to change the subject.

"Well, I feel ill, therefore, I am wanting to go home."

"Headache?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, and abdominal cramps."

That sounded all too much like the time of the month to Kenshin, but he didn't say so out loud. Perhaps that was why she gave him such a lifeless gaze. He hoped that were the case. People usually didn't give him such a distant look, and he wasn't used to it. Even Kamiya hadn't gotten that far under his skin.

His mind raced for something to say. "Well, if you don't mind, I'll wait here with you, just in case you collapse...or something." He said.

She smiled again, the same slight one she had given him before. "Very well. Thank you." He wished he could see that smile more often.

Her eyes traveled over his clothing, reading the word PHAT and the words written under it. He saw her looking at it and he tried his best to hide his embarrassment. Not only had she caught him smoking, but now she saw him for a conceited kid. He normally would not have cared, in fact, he would have been proud of it, but with her, things were different.

She didn't say anything about that though. She instead indicated his arm. "What happened there?" She asked, seeing a little ring of teeth marks marring his golden skin close to his wrist.

Kenshin blushed furiously. He pulled the sleeve to his sweater down, flushing a bright red. "Ah, my... little sister and I were play fighting today." He lied, hoping it would slip her. He hoped she wouldn't think it was a love bite!

Her eyes brightened. "Really? You must be a kind Oniichan. I hope it does not hurt too much?"

His arrogance came back with a slight trickle. "No, it doesn't." He was glad she hadn't seen through that lie.

"Siblings are so sweet. There are many who do not have the privilege to have one."

_'Such as myself.'_ Kenshin thought, but he instead shook his head. "They can be...spoiled sometimes." He said randomly. He had no idea how to answer that one.

She faced the window again, brushing back a lock of her black hair that contrasted with her pale skin. In a way, it reminded Kenshin of Kamiya...

"I have a little brother." She said thoughtfully. "His name is Enishi. He treats me as if I were a queen."

"You could be one." Kenshin said lightly. She actually blushed, her pale face lighting with a pink flush. He noticed she had a distinct aroma about her too, kind of like Kaoru, but instead of jasmine, it was white plum.

"You are funny." She said, covering her mouth and stifling a giggle. The window took her attention again. "Oh, there is my father." She said, hugging her sweater closer to herself again. "Thank you for waiting with me...Mr...?"

"Himura. Himura Kenshin." He said, taking her pale hand in his.

"Ah, Himura-san." She clasped his hands. "I do hope we meet again. I am known as Yukishiro Tomoe."

Kenshin mentally engraved that name into his mind, hearing himself tell her that he hoped they'd meet again as well. She nodded and then went outside, leaving him watching after her longingly.

It was at that moment that Sanosuke's shout for attention made him realize that the movie was finally over.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Is daddy going to be okay?" Ayame asked, watching as Kaoru put a cold towel on his forehead.

"Yes, he's going to be fine." Her elder sister responded. To her father she scolded. "You should try to relax more, Father. Having your blood pressure rise too much is not good for your health."

Her father sighed. "What with all those bills coming in, it's not easy my dear." His eyes traveled to Suzume, who couldn't stop crying. He reached out and hugged her gently. "Trying to raise you on my own is hard enough without the money to feed all of you."

Kaoru frowned. "Still, it will be harder yet if you leave us." She took the cup of tea Yahiko came in with and handed it to him. "Drink this, it will help you to recover."

"Yes, thank you."

"I still think we should have called a doctor." Yahiko said anxiously.

"You know we don't possess that type of money!" Kaoru told him. "Or you can bet anything I would have done so."

Yahiko looked away. "What good are doctors for if they can't even check a sick patient who is in dire need?"

Suzume went to crawl in Kaoru's lap, her brown pigtails flapping as she did so. "We can ask Mama for money then." The little girl suggested.

Their father gave a halting bark of a laugh when he heard that. "Don't be silly - you're mother deserted us - her mind isn't on taking care of you children, she simply wants what's best for herself."

Kaoru said nothing on the subject. She missed her mother, but was also very loyal to her father.

Her mother had married at the age of 18, being betrothed through engagement against her own will. She hadn't wanted to marry her father at all, but had had to despite what she desired.

Very soon after, she gave birth to Kaoru. She had always seemed loving to Kaoru, and had tried to keep the arguments her and her father used to have a secret. Over the years she grew distant and cold, and Kaoru had overheard many of the arguments. It broke her heart to hear the hateful words her father and mother said to each other.

A few years after Suzume's birth, her father had lost his job, and had had to give up the dojo they had been living in.

Her mother went hysterical, and a full-blown argument had taken place. Kaoru had screamed for them to stop, but the very next day, the news that they were going to have a divorce shattered her hopes - that one day, her parents would find it in their hearts to love each other - and dreams.

As her father dropped off to sleep, Kaoru picked Suzume up, getting her ready for bed. Once snuggled under her blankets, the little girl asked, "Is Mama ever coming back?"

Kaoru froze, her hand stopping from brushing Suzume's hair back. "A...aa...one of these days little one."

"Papa says she doesn't care for us. Is that true?"

"Never think badly of your mother." Kaoru scolded lightly. She gave Suzume a kiss on the cheek. "Good night."

"Good night Kao-neechan." The younger said sleepily, before drifting off into her dream world.

Kaoru then proceeded to tuck Ayame into bed as well. Yahiko, however, was in the back room, practicing with a shinai.

"It's late." Kaoru told him. "You have school tomorrow."

"Aw, stop trying to be my mother." Yahiko scowled. "When I get older, I'm leaving this sorry family behind. I'm so ashamed of being born into it."

Kaoru could only stare at him. Although she didn't like their current situation, she would never have thought that. In a low voice, she said, "It may get better though."

Yahiko swung down angrily. "Yeah right! After a miracle happens! But in our case, we haven't had one of those, now have we?" He swung down twice more. "I wish we were rich, so that we had an easy life. I wish we didn't have such a screwed up family."

Kaoru leaned against the doorway, remembering Kenshin's sullen face when they had been at his estate. "Not all rich people are happy, Yahiko." She said quietly.

He turned to face her, his brown eyes blazing. "Yeah, well, at least we'd be able to survive on something other than rice and pickled vegetables! I'm studying hard too, to be able to get into Kojimachi Private High. When I graduate from there, I'll get into a good business for sure, and then I'll be out of here."

Kaoru walked over, and picked up a shinai as well. "Might as well knock some sense into you while I still can." She sighed. "Come on Yahiko, show me what you can do."

With a cry of fury, he rushed to take her on.

**0-0-0-0-0**

A few coins were enough to get her a bagel and a cup of hot chocolate the next morning. She hadn't been able to eat, having been busy preparing her siblings for school after waking up so late. She was glad that she was able to grab a small snack from the coffee shop at the corner of her street before heading off to school.

The coffee shop always smelled strongly of baking bread and coffee beans. Nothing in the world could smell more heavenly; the thought alone could make taste buds long for some.

Kaoru sat off in the corner, by herself, next to a window, reading a newspaper she found lying on another seat. She flipped through it absently, wanting to see the next few days' weather forecast. She was glad to see that it wouldn't rain for yet another three days.

Wiping off stray crumbs from her lap, she flipped the page and nearly choked on her hot chocolate.

On the headline was written:

BANKRUPCY! JAPAN'S LARGEST COMPANY OVERTHROWS TOKYO TECH!

The article went on with details explaining that the M.R.I. had sued Tokyo Tech. the previous night, due to an error that was 'inexcusable'. The T.T had suffered very badly, and in the eyes of the M.R.I., it was justice served.

"Justice my ass!" Kaoru exclaimed beneath her breath. "Himura, you're such a spoiled brat - look what you did, you made hard-working people lose their jobs..."

The article continued saying that further arguments would take place in court in a week or so. She hoped that the T.T would be cut some slack. She felt so sorry for them.

After that piece of news, her bright morning was ruined.

She glanced at her watch and stifled a gasp. She downed the rest of her drink and stuffed the rest of her bagel into her mouth hastily, and while running out of the coffee shop, stuffing the newspaper into her backpack. The shock had made her forget about the time.

Just as she rounded the corner to catch the bus, she saw it pull away. With a sigh of frustration, she leaned against the bus shelter. As she stood there, she wondered what she would do when she saw Kenshin. Although she hated to admit it, his arm around her waist the previous night felt strangely...right.

She shook her head. _'What is wrong with you!'_ She berated herself. Her cheeks were warm, and she knew she was blushing. Her mind wandered over the last few days: things had flown by so quickly she could hardly keep track any more. Being part of a high-class society was really hard work. She wondered what she got herself into.

When she reached school and walked into history class, the first person she caught sight of was Kenshin. He was leaning on his desk on one elbow, casually chatting with two girls, flashing them his seductive smile, his purple eyes lighting up. They were all over him; it made Kaoru sick.

She went straight to his desk, ignoring everyone else around him. One of the girls had been the one who had shoved her and caused the milk to spill on her and Tae the other day. She didn't notice that either, being too upset. She merely pushed past them and dropped the newspaper under Kenshin's nose.

Kenshin had been having a pleasant conversation with the two, both of whom were very interested with his charming ways. He was exhausted, having not been able to sleep the night before for some strange reason. His mind kept going back to his encounter with Tomoe. He had already requested for a file on the Yukishiro's.

He was very surprised when a smelly, coffee-stained newspaper was dropped in front of him on his desk. He looked up to see a scowling Kaoru, who pointed to the headline.

"Look at this you pain!" She commanded.

"A good morning to you too!" Kenshin shot back, glaring at her before looking at the newspaper again. After reading a bit of the article, a smile spread on his face. "Well, the Tokyo Tech only got what they deserved, don't you think?"

Kaoru felt like slapping him. "Are you absolutely insane! Do you know what your actions have done? They've caused someone to lose what they worked so hard for!"

Kenshin leaned back in his desk, knitting his hands together. "Why should I care? This world is made for people to compete against each other. Unfortunately, only one person can win in a two-player game. Looks like I won."

She grabbed the newspaper from him in a huff. "You're totally heartless."

"No, I'm just being fair." Kenshin pressed.

"FAIR? How does throwing a temper tantrum of not getting a computer from the company on time make things fair?"

He shrugged. "I get what I want. I've already told you that. I received the computer this morning. It looks like everything could have been avoided, but the course has already been run."

"You're such an idiot you know that?" Kaoru asked. "I can't believe you'd do that."

"It's not like you're the one that lost your job." Kenshin said defensively. "Besides, it just warns other companies that the M.R.I. can never be defeated."

"Someday you'll get a taste of your own medicine." Kaoru declared. "And when your company fails, I'll laugh in-your-face!" With that, she sat down in front of him hotly.

Misao could only stare at her with confusion. "I take it to mean that the trip to the Estate yesterday didn't go as expected?" She asked in a small voice.

"It was hell." Kaoru snapped.

"Geez, what crawled up your ass and died?" Misao asked, hurt. "I am your friend aren't I?"

The raven-haired girl sighed. "I'm really sorry Misao. I didn't mean to lash out at you. I'm just really upset about what happened that's all. I..." She hesitated. She wasn't about to let people know her family's current financial problems. "...I feel sorry for all of those people who lost their jobs."

Misao nodded. "You're so kind Kaoru, and so thoughtful of others...but, Himura-san just gets to you, doesn't he?"

"I wish I'd never met him." Kaoru mourned.

The teacher walked in just then, announcing the start of class. .

**0-0-0-0-0**

"So the M.R.I eliminated Tokyo Tech." Okita said thoughtfully. He and Soujiro were leaning against their lockers, waiting for first period class to finish. Theirs had been cancelled, and so they had decided to chat.

The lockers of the group were next to each other, having been granted on request. Soujiro slid into a crouching position, his eyes taking on a faraway look. "What I'm wondering is what happened at the estate yesterday?"

Okita shivered. "Yes, that was a sight to be seen wasn't it? I could have sworn I saw their noses touching."

Soujiro made a face. "Okita-san! Please don't talk about intimate detail like that! It's invasion of one's privacy!"

"What are you talking about?" Okita asked indifferently. "Kenshin is so daring! And it looked like Kaoru was enjoying their little game too." He slapped his leg laughing. "I loved your reaction Souji! Sano's looked positively stunned!"

His cousin merely smiled, saying not another word.

Megumi, who also had a first period spare, happened to walk by as they were having their little conversation. She couldn't believe her ears! Kaoru and Kenshin had become intimate! She would never forgive Kamiya! She hid out of sight to listen into the gossip.

When Soujiro and Okita fell silent on the subject, she swore quietly. She'd have to find another source of information. Finding out from Kenshin would be too hard and quite embarrassing to ask straight out. She knew that asking the cousins wouldn't help: they were kind, but they weren't very friendly to her.

She remembered what Okita had said.

As he exited class, she latched herself onto his arm. "Ooooh, Sagara- san!" She cooed. "It's been a while since we last talked."

Surprised, Sano looked down at her. That she was holding onto him made him even more nervous. Not that he really minded, but there had to be a reason why. "What are you talking about Megumi? We just talked yesterday. You told me off like you always do, don't you remember?"

"Oh yes, that is correct!" Megumi said, laughing in a high-pitched way, one syllable at a time. "I'm really sorry about that, Sano." She said. "I hope you don't hate me for it."

"No way Megumi. I'd never hate you." He said, a silly grin spreading on his face.

"Good!" She cried, her hands tightening around his arm as she leaned her head against his arm. "Did I ever mention that you are the most handsome man I have ever seen?" She asked.

Really taken aback, Sanosuke stuttered, "Uh, no actually, you never have..."

"Well, you are!" She said sweetly, giving him a gentle smile.

"Ah, all right! I get it now!" Sanosuke said, trying to dispatch himself from her tight grip. "How much did Kenshin pay for you to say these things?"

She shook her head. "Kenshin? He has nothing to do with the way I feel about you. I can't stand him!"

"Wha? You were the one who was drooling all over him..."

"Sano, you're really cute, you know that? A girl'd have to be blind not to fall for you."

Sanosuke grinned. "Good pick up line. Where'd you learn it?"

"I have my sources." She said darkly.

**0-0-0-0-0**

As Kaoru exited her gym class, Akira grabbed her hand. With a start, she turned to see him grinning.

"Good afternoon Kamiya-san!"

She smiled back, her cheeks flushing. "Good afternoon Kiyosato-san."

He let go of her hand. "You were good in today's class. Wherever did you learn your style from?"

"My father is a master." She said. "He...runs his own school."

Akira was just about to say that he was surprised because of the way their house looked, but he didn't. "How impressive! It's rare to have girls practicing any type of budo nowadays."

Kaoru flipped her black hair over her shoulder in mock pride. "I know!" She giggled.

"Say, Kamiya-san, would you like to go with me to lunch tomorrow?" He asked suddenly.

"Lunch?" She asked nervously. "Lunch...where?"

"Oh somewhere simple. How about...Kisoyas?"

"Isn't that Authentic Japanese?" She asked with a frown. "That's expensive and it would mean we'd have to be in Kimonos and going all out traditional..."

Kiyosato shrugged. "There are many at my house. My elder sister has moved to America, so she hasn't used her kimono in a long while. In fact, she hasn't worn her kimono since turning hatachi. You can wear that."(hatachi - important day for girls when they turn 20)

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?"

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded. She couldn't believe Akira had asked her out! She was so happy!

He seemed very pleased as well. "That's great! It's my treat, so please don't worry about anything! Just be by your locker at lunch, and we'll go straight there."

Kaoru nodded, her heart swelling with happiness.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin had gone home for lunch that day, not wanting to have it at a restaurant for a change. Actually, he wanted to check out the newest computer he received.

Before he could though, his eyes fell on a manila-colored folder sitting on his desk. On the front of it, it said a family name: Yukishiro.

Heart thumping, he flipped open the folder and scanned through the files. Yukishiro Tomoe was 19 years of age. Her mother had passed away giving birth to her sibling, and therefore, Enishi treated her as if she were one.

Their father had remarried again, and they lived as two honest hardworking people. Her father was a lawyer, her mother was an accountant.

His eyes fell on her phone number, and for some strange reason, he began to dial it after picking up the receiver.

It was when he heard her voice again that he broke into a cold sweat.

"Hello?"

"Ah, um...hi." Kenshin said nervously.

"Hello? May I ask who is calling please?" Tomoe asked.

"Is this Yukishiro Tomoe?" Kenshin asked hopefully.

"Yes. Who is this?" She repeated.

"Um...hi Yukishiro-san. I don't know if you remember me, but we met yesterday at the theatre when I dropped my cigarettes?"

There was a pause. Kenshin thought that she had lost interest and would hang up the phone. He felt as if she had crushed his heart. "Yukishiro- san?"

"Himura Kenshin, right?" She asked finally.

His heart began to pound once more in excitement. She remembered his name! "Y-yes."

"How interesting. It's nice to talk with you again."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" He asked.

Tomoe shook her head. "No, it's lunch here. I'm surprised you were able to get my cell phone number."

Kenshin blushed. "It's a long story. I...I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yes? What?"

"Are you busy tomorrow at lunch? Perhaps we can have it together?"

Tomoe leaned against the wall. This red head was really sweet. She liked his nervousness. "I am not busy tomorrow, so we may have lunch tomorrow."

"Really? I mean, I'm so glad to hear you can! Okay, how does..." Kenshin thought frantically for a place they could go. He didn't want her thinking he was a stuck up arrogant brat going to a really classy restaurant. He decided he'd try for a more simple style. "How about...Kisoyas?" He asked.

"Authentic Japanese...I would love to."

Kenshin grinned from ear to ear. "Great! It's kind of traditional so..."

"I'll be in a kimono, do not worry." She informed him. They discussed where to meet and afterward, he hung up. By the time their conversation was over, it was time to return to school.

He was surprised to see Megumi storming up to Kaoru and shoving her roughly against a locker.

**To Be Continued…..**

**

* * *

**

**AN: Kisoyas is my brother's favorite place to eat at! Gomen minna-san! I was at a loss on how to end this chapter. So many ideas are popping into my head it's so hard to write them down in the right sequence. I'm glad that I was able to post this. THANKS SOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! Please do so again for me and I'll see you all next Sunday!**


	8. The Problem Called Lunch

WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...all original ideas/characters are mine to claim.

AN: THIS IS A KENSHIN AND KAORU FIC! PATIENCE MY DEAR REVIEWERS! Nothing makes me happier than to see this couple together. They're my favorite, as a couple of you already know from my reviews. Every story needs a conflict. I just decided on several of them! I can never leave you guys hanging. It's not fair. So here you go, the next chapter. A quick recap: Kaoru and Megumi get into a...cat fight

**_WARNINGS: OOC - if you are a fan of Megumi, and are insulted by her character in this story, I apologize. I like Megumi a lot too and I don't have anything against her, but in this fic, I am using her as an antagonist. No flames, as you have been warned. Rated PG13 for language and violence._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8  
- The Problem Called Lunch -  
**

Kenshin was so surprised to see an enraged Megumi storm up to Kaoru and shove her roughly against a locker.

Kaoru, on the other hand, had just finished parting with her friends and had been going to her locker for her text book for the next class. She hadn't been expecting the sudden attack.

Upset that she had let her guard down, she shook her head to try and clear it from the bright splotches she began seeing. Her head had been whacked so hard she wondered if there was any blood. Seeing Megumi scowling up at her, she asked groggily, "What...?" Only to have a rough shove against the locker again, much to her dismay.

Other students in the hallway cried out, seeing such a violent display of behavior. It wasn't often that fight happened in the actual school, and even if one did, it hardly ever happened to a girl.

Kaoru grit her teeth as Megumi banged her head against the locker again and again. Trying to gather her bearing, Kaoru clumsily shoved Megumi off her quickly. Down the side of her face ran a small trickle of blood.

Kenshin was frozen into place. He couldn't believe his eyes. What on earth had caused the ever so refined Megumi to get out of control like that? Despite the fact that he wanted to go help, he also wanted to see what would happen.

"You stupid little bitch!" Megumi screamed. "Taking advantage of Ken- san like that!"

"A-advantage?" Kaoru cried. "What are you talking about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about - Sanosuke told me how he saw the both of you all over each other on his bedroom floor the other day! How spiteful!"

Kaoru's face went bright red as the students around them began to talk amongst themselves.

"Look, Sano just...he doesn't even know what happened..." Kaoru tried to explain. "You see..."

Megumi waved off the explanation, her eyes blazing with fury. "I've told you before, tanuki, you can't be intimate with Ken-san without my knowledge. Don't even try to lie to me!" She slapped the smaller girl.

Kaoru turned her face at the smack, her left cheek stinging. She wouldn't stand for that. "I'm the bitch? Look at you, you jealous over- bearing IDIOT! At least if I ever had the courage to go after Kenshin I would tell it to his face. And what do you do? You hide behind your measly friends and try to act big and tough. Well touch this out!" She didn't slap back; she punched back.

Megumi reached out to pull at her hair, but Kaoru was quick: she had after all, undergone training. She backhanded the taller girl so hard, that she stumbled back a few paces, but charged at Kaoru who dizzily watched as the enraged girl locked her into a hold.

She felt a stinging pain course through her body, making all her limbs freeze. "Thought I couldn't fight, huh? Well, I am not practicing to become a doctor without knowing something about the body. I can break your spine into two if I wanted to."

The smaller girl summoned all her strength and used it to back flip leaning against Megumi to be able to do so, and managing to kick her in the jaw. Blood ran down Megumi's chin.

"I take your challenge Takani-san! I see that you're so headstrong there's nothing else that will work if I don't pound some sense into you."

They went full at each other, kicking, punching, scratching - only...Kaoru looked a bit out of it. The continuous whacking on the head must have done something to her. She could have won, had that one problem not been in the way. While she was reflective and quick, Megumi was strategic and smart, having the poor 'tanuki' in her trap quickly.

As she pressed a nerve and was about to dislocate her arm, Kenshin came running up. Things were getting out of hand. Students were already starting to squeal listening to the sickening strain of muscle against bone, and had gone to get some teachers.

Sanosuke ran to the scene too, accompanied by Soujiro, Okita, and Aoshi. They cried out for the two to stop.

Kenshin merely threw Megumi off Kaoru, seeing that the poor girl could not struggle under her hold. "What do you think you're doing!" He yelled.

Megumi, absolutely bitter, rushed to take her on again, ignoring the fact that Kenshin was shielding the girl protectively. His eyes had turned to a sort of amber color, his face set in a deadly calm. Sanosuke reacted quickly and grabbed her arms to pin her safely from Kaoru.

"Oi, Megumi, what's wrong with you?" He demanded harshly.

Megumi struggled against his hold. "Let go of me, you moron!"

Surprised, Sanosuke asked in hurt tones, "I thought you said that I was the only person you've been..."

"Well, you're a fool to have believed me!" Megumi snapped. "You're nothing but a boring, stupid, ugly-looking rooster, who can't do anything! You have nothing in that big head of yours except for a bunch of weeds and you stink! You smell like smoke all the time. You've got the dullest eyes I have ever seen, and I don't think you ever shave!" She spat. "If anyone is stupider than you, I have yet to see it! You actually fell for what I told you?" She laughed. "Oh, this truly is comical."

His face was crushed. Her spiteful words bruised him more than anything, and it was to the surprise of all when Kenshin came and slapped her. Nobody insulted his best friend like that. Nobody.

The whole hall fell quiet. Kenshin looked at his hand: the first time he hit a girl...

Kaoru watched from the floor, dazed. Blood ran down her cheek, staining her uniform's white collard shirt. She wanted to get up, but her knees wouldn't let her: Megumi's first nerve-pinch had finally taken effect.

"I don't care if you're the daughter of the principal or not," Kenshin hissed, "but you are out of this school upon my word Takani. Nobody messes with my friends without coming to me first. You've just stepped on a rich man's toes: if I can wipe out the Tokyo Tech with one word, I can wipe you out just as quickly without having to say one."

Sanosuke was bristling. He had been played for a fool, and he had believed it: well, of course he would have: he was madly in love with her, and had been ready to believe anything she told him. But now, it broke his heart. He tried everything in his power not to cry.

Okita came up from behind him. "Let her go, Sano. Come on." He took the dazed Sanosuke out, leading him by the arm. "Come on, away from this place. I think you need a cig." He was saying, trying to get Sanosuke to forget what just happened. The boy reluctantly followed under his coaxing.

"Get out of my face" Kenshin whispered venomously, "and get out of my school."

Megumi turned paler and walked stiffly away, doubled over in pain: Kaoru sure knew how to deliver those punches.

As Kenshin turned to check on Kaoru, he was surprised to see a crowd of people around her already. He was about to push through them, but then he saw Akira, already doing so, frantically calling out her name. In the distance, he could hear locker doors begin smashed in: no doubt Sano...

He decided to check up on his best friend, following the direction they had left, feeling absolutely horrible about leaving Kaoru alone with Akira.

Kiyosato picked Kaoru up gently. "Kamiya-san, I'll get you to the nurse's room quickly. Stay conscious on me."

"Should we call the police?" Misao asked worriedly, running along beside him.

"No, it isn't necessary at the moment." Akira told her.

"Kiyo...sato-san..." Kaoru mumbled. "I'm...f...fine."

"As if!" Misao cried. "Don't be stubborn, Kaoru, you have to get some ice." Akira couldn't have agreed more. She wasn't exactly the lightest, but he didn't really mind; he would carry her to hell and back if he had to.

Reaching the nurse's office, the young proprietress that owned it stood up. Seeing Kaoru in Akira's arm and the blood running down Kaoru's face, she quickly had them place the girl on the bed. "What happened?" She demanded, as he set her down on the white linen sheets next to an open window.

"There was a little misunderstanding, but it's not that important." He informed her, motioning to the bumps. "Please take care of this quickly. I hope she will not be in need of stitches?"

The nurse looked her over. "Stitches will not be necessary. She needs ice, bandages and some rest."

Throughout their administration, Kaoru had fallen into a shallow sleep, her consciousness fading from her grasp. She came awake to a slight stinging feeling that ripped through the fog of sleep.

Akira stood over her, watching her carefully, as he turned to replace the towel on her injured forehead. Her bright blue eyes looked upward and she winced.

"I'm glad to see that you've come to." He said, smiling.

"I...where am I? What happened?" She asked, raising herself onto one arm jerkily. Akira paled at her confusion.

"You don't remember anything? Is it amnesia?" He demanded. "If you don't remember, Takani-san and..."

"Oh yeah." Kaoru hissed. "I remember now." She winced again as Akira pushed her back into a lying position.

"Don't worry about her. Himura-san was able to tell her off. If it wasn't for him, you'd have..."

"He helped me?" Kaoru demanded, her cheeks flushing. "I didn't need his help! Now he's going to gloat over this for days!" She pushed off the white covers. "I'm fine now, thank you very much, Kiyosato-san. If I stay in here any longer, everyone will think I'm weak."

Akira nodded, liking her flair and her boldness. He took her hand, helping her out of bed. "I'll accompany you to class then."

He held her books for her, and they entered Hyougo-sensei's class together. He was in a bad temper and gave the whole class extra homework because of their tardiness. Tiredly, Kaoru took her seat next to an anxious Soujiro.

"Kamiya-san, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Soujiro. Don't worry about it." She said, forcing a smile. Actually, she wasn't. Her head was throbbing so hard, she had to bite back tears of pain. Megumi sure had strength in those spindly arms of hers. She couldn't help but wonder what Kenshin had said and done to her.

Soujiro shook his head. "I heard what happened, and I just couldn't believe it...poor Sagara-san. I think he broke one of the oak doors in his anger."

Kaoru remembered that he had been upset, though vaguely. Soujiro was continuing. "Oh but how Kenshin was upset..." He caught himself before he could say more. He didn't want Kaoru to hear what he had been saying. He leaned closer to her.

"Na, Kamiya-san...could you help me?" He asked.

Kaoru turned her attention to his open text book. "Sure." She then realized that the book she was looking at wasn't biology: it was Physics. "Ano...Soujiro..."

He put his hands together in a gesture of apology. "I know. But that make-up assignment is due, and I am at a loss of how to figure out some stuff. You said that I could count on you, and therefore..."

"Let me guess, you'll pay me right?" She asked sarcastically.

Soujiro actually frowned. "Of course not. If you can't help me then that's fine."

"No, it's okay, I'm sorry." Kaoru said quickly, realizing she had hurt his feelings. "I'll help you. When would you like to work on it?"

His face brightened into its usual smile. "I'm so glad. How about tomorrow at lunch?"

"L-lunch?" She stuttered. She remembered she had a date with Akira the next day. "Lunch will be sort of...well, impossible..." She told him, shifting nervously. His anxious look fell, disappointment clouding his features. She hated seeing that look.

"I understand." He said quietly. "Maa, it's okay. I'll just try my best."

"Isn't there some other time...?" Kaoru asked hopefully, "Like say, after school or..."

He shook his head. "After school, I have a couple of meetings to go to. I'm afraid I won't be able to work then, and that is why I was hoping to do so at lunch."

'Why can't you be selfish for once?' she thought to herself angrily, as she reached out and touched his arm. "Okay." She heard herself say. "We can do it tomorrow at lunch then, in the cafeteria."

His face broke into the disarming smile, genuine and pleased. She sighed inwardly. She'd have to cancel the date for the restaurant the next day.

Akira had been forgiving enough. He was always so kind. Instead of being disappointed, he nodded understandingly. "If you must work on something, then perhaps, we can go the following day at lunch?"

She grinned. "Thanks so much, Kiyosato-san. I'm really sorry it has to be pushed back, but I just wanted to help a fellow classmate. Again, I apologize for the inconvenience of everything, and I hope..."

He touched her cheek. "It is fine." He said gently. She closed her eyes. She found there was a warm feeling in her chest when he took her hand or carried her books for her, and when he spoke to her. It had changed from the queasy feeling she got around him to the peaceful feeling she had with Soujiro. Now it was changing into something else. Could it be: love?

"The Kimono is beautiful and I'm sure you'll grace it splendidly. I can't wait until I see you in it, Kamiya-san. You'll be stunning."

Kaoru blushed, looking up into his eyes. He bent down slowly and was about to give her a light kiss when Soujiro came up from behind him, coughing politely. "Kamiya-san," he said, darting Akira a glower, "if we don't hurry, we'll be late for Algeo."

She looked back at Akira, who straightened and bid her farewell, trudging off to his next class. She nodded. "Uh...sure, Soujiro." Good heavens, what in all the goodness of the earth had that been about?

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Hey Sano, you okay?" Kenshin asked, tapping his best friend on the shoulder. His hands were red and swollen from having punched the wall too hard, too may times. His right hand was severely damaged, his skin cracked and bleeding having been used much more often than the left.

Sanosuke didn't answer, his face downcast. Kenshin didn't have to have Sano look up to see tears; they had been friends for so long he knew the taller boy by heart. He leaned next to the broken oak door, heaving a sigh.

"Megumi had no right to say that..." Kenshin murmured sympathetically. "I can't believe she said that about you...and used you so...I'm so sorry."

Sano still remained quiet, his breath coming in labored pulls. He had loved Megumi since middle school when he had first laid eyes on her. The whole world seemed to revolve around her for him, and he had wanted to be someone special in her life. To Kenshin, she had played hard to get for quite a long time, and it was time for Sano to move on.

His best friend didn't seem to care, continuing to pester her and try to get on her good side, and although they always ended up fighting, Sano still found it in his heart to forgive her. "I've just got to file in a report saying I don't wish her at this school anymore and you'll see the last of her. She'll be out of here in no time."

"I don't want that." Sano said quietly. He still didn't look up.

"But why?" Kenshin demanded. "That's the worst thing anyone can do - toy with emotions like that. You don't need that Sano. You deserve so much better. She didn't return your feelings - she used them!"

Sanosuke shrugged. "I don't care. If I can't see Megumi any more, I won't be able to live Kenshin. Despite what she's done to me, I still love her..."

Kenshin was about to respond, but he closed his mouth. After all, he had been willing to get rid of Megumi for Sanosuke, but if his friend didn't want that, then he couldn't disagree. He admired Sano for his strength. "All right Sano, she'll stay, but how can you ever trust her again?"

"I'll never give up." His friend said harshly. "She'll be mine one of these days."

Kenshin smirked. "Yeah, whatever. You're a nice guy, Sano. Had it been me, she'd have been gone."

"I know." Sano readily agreed. "It takes a lot more than what she said to break my heart, buddy. I'll show her who the man in charge is." He punched his fists together. Kenshin gave him a light shove playfully.

"That sounds more like you."

"And Kenshin..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

**0-0-0-0-0  
**  
The cafeteria was bustling with students, laughing, talking or lining up for food. It looked like a colony by the way they were dressed the same.

The girls and boys sat huddled in their own separate groups, and sometimes, they were mingled with each other. The girls chatted about the guys, and the guys chatted about the girls. It was gossip city.

Kaoru and her own friends stayed in one little corner, talking about the events of the day.

"Kaoru-san, are you sure you're okay?" Magdaria asked gently. "I was so worried when I heard you were put in the nurse's office today on an account of a fight."

"I'm fine." Kaoru assured her. "Takani-san got it in her head to attack me. She thought I was playing around with Himura yesterday at his estate."

Tae blushed furiously. "Were you really?" She asked.

"NO!" Kaoru screamed. "Why would I? With him of all people? He's such a creep!"

"Oh but that means you met Hiko-sama...isn't he just the greatest?" Okon asked dreamily.

Kaoru scratched at her cheek in annoyance. "Actually, he was so...arrogant. He may look cute, but he's the one that raised that annoying brat of a child, and for that, I can't forgive him!"

Omasu clapped her hands gleefully. "I have never met anyone who hated so fiercely before! But deep down, we know you like Himura-san."

Kaoru went bright pink. "I do not!" She protested.

"Suuure you don't." Misao rubbed in. "The way you two argue is positively adorable."

Tae smiled. "Oh, but Himura-san has competition for her heart: Seta- san and Kiyosato-san are after it as well."

Okon, Omasu and Misao grinned from ear to ear. They were pleased to see that Kaoru was getting along well with the boys at school, but were nonetheless jealous. They had to admit she was one gorgeous girl, but they wished that their dream men would notice them. Misao thought of Aoshi especially.

He had spoken with her only once, and that encounter had been a mistake. She mistook him for Magdaria's elder brother whom she had had to pass a message to for her. Amakusa hadn't been where Magdaria had promised he would be. Instead, she found the ice-cold Aoshi, casually looking over the school's fields nonchalantly.

She had grasped his arm, and turned him to look at her, and she had fallen completely in love. His startled look and amused smile captivated her heart. She had nearly died of embarrassment when Magdaria had informed her that it wasn't her brother at all...how embarrassing indeed!

"T-they're just friends." Kaoru was insisting. "I don't understand why they would bother with me anyway. I'm just..."

Tae stuck out her tongue playfully. "Well, you're a very pretty girl, Kaoru."

"You should thank god that you have so many boys falling for you." Magdaria piped in.

Kaoru shook her head. "Mou! Would you guys please..."

"What's wrong with Kenshin?" Omasu demanded.

"He smokes." Kaoru said quickly. "I hate a guy who smokes."

"That's it?"

"And he's the most conceited, arrogant, insensitive jerk I've ever met. I meant what I said: if I ever find out that his company goes broke, I'll laugh. He needs the embarrassment."

Misao nodded. "Talking about embarrassment, I feel so sorry for Sagara-san. At least you won't have competition anymore Kaoru: Takani-san is no longer going to be at this school."

"That's good." Kaoru breathed, choosing to ignore the word competition.

"Think again, girls." A voice said, interrupting their musings. They all looked up to see Megumi glaring at them. "I'm not going anywhere."

They all swallowed.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The next day at lunch, Kenshin nervously stepped out of his limo. Kamatari, his personal fashion designer had the sick thought of sticking him into a magenta colored yukata, with matching tabi. He wore a white hakama along with it. Kamatari had insisted that the color went well with his eyes. _(Tabi socks with split toe)  
_  
Kenshin had never felt so out of place before, and hadn't let Kamatari even touch his hair. Usually, his designer's clothing would be well chosen, complementing his beauty, but today...he could only wonder what Kamatari was thinking. If he let him touch his hair, it would be the end of the world.

The restaurant looked formidable from the outside, a low building with a traditional Japanese garden outside. There was even a koi pond, and a little bridge leading into the building.

Sakura trees that were not yet in bloom, surrounded the area, and it would have looked beautiful had the petals been falling.

He had never been there before, and so, felt a bit awkward. He wished he had gotten his friends to come along, but if he did that, then for certain they would tease him. He had told them that he wished to stay at home and eat, and he hadn't told them he'd be meeting with Tomoe.

He stepped nervously into the restaurant, taking a glance around. It was totally decked traditionally, including the sliding paper doors and the tatami. He even had to squat on the floor to eat! Wondering if he could pull this off, he stepped up to the attendant.

"Welcome to Kisoyas." He said formally. "How may I help you?"

Kenshin cleared his voice. "I have a reservation." He said.

The man eyed Kenshin's clothing before nodding. "Name please?"

"Himura Kenshin." He answered.

"Ah, yes, Himura-san. What an honor to have you here. Please, follow me." The man picked up a menu on his way and brought Kenshin to a room overlooking the garden. A woman opened the shoji for them, on her knees subjectively and bowed as he entered. Kenshin smirked: it was only right for women to grovel before him. (shoji: doors made of paper, or paper walls)

"Please enjoy your stay." She was saying.

The man led him to sit down at one of the low tables, where Kenshin sat down inelegantly, eyeing the chopsticks and the sake cups with distaste.

"Would you like music, Himura-san?" The woman asked.

Kenshin jumped. "Music?" He asked. The woman nodded. "No, thank you." He said, waving his hand. The woman left.

"Very well, are you expecting a visitor?" The attendant asked, politely.

Kenshin knit his fingers together. "Yes, actually I am. When Yukishiro-san gets here, can you please let her know I have arrived and have her escorted in?"

"Of course Master Himura." The attendant said, bowing. He left the room, and another two girls entered.

He felt so stupid sitting there cross-legged. He'd never done this except for in Kendo training, but even in that, he hadn't had to do so for very long. He was embarrassed as they eyed him from their position at the door, and giggled. How he wished he were in something different.

He was glad when they were interrupted by the sounds of feet approaching. "He's right in here." A voice was saying. "Please enjoy your stay."

The two girls opened the door and bowed low as Tomoe poked her head in. Her black hair was pulled back into its loose ponytail at the back of her head, and from the moment she entered, Kenshin could smell the white plums. Her black eyes fell on him, and she smiled softly.

He jumped to his feet. "Yukishiro-san!"

"Good afternoon Himura-san. It is good to see you again."

They bowed formally. She was wearing an off white kimono, a purple shawl hanging off her elbows loosely. A few patterns of yellow flowers were scattered here and there on the fabric and her simple obi made her look even more elegant. She carried herself with grace and practice.

Kenshin motioned for her to sit. "It's good to see you again too."

She faced him, as a menu was given to her. As they were selecting their meals, she looked up. "How were you able to get my cell phone number...?"

Kenshin blushed. "Ah, I looked it up, after you gave me your name..." He hoped she wouldn't think he was a stalker. "I-I wanted to talk with you again, and so..."

She returned her attention to the menu. "I see." She showed the waiter what she wanted and Kenshin hurriedly did the same, all the while keeping an eye on her.

"It is a beautiful place." She breathed in the fresh air coming from the garden. "I do like it so."

Kenshin grinned. "Really? I mean, that's good..."

"You are the son of?" She asked suddenly.

"Actually, I'm not the son of anybody. My parents passed away." She gasped.

"Oh I'm so sorry...I did not mean to..."

"It's okay!" He waved it off. "I live with my Uncle. He - he owns a company."

Tomoe reached out and began to play with the leaves to the flowers on the table. "Which company?"

Kenshin swallowed. "The Mitsurugi Ryu Inc."

"Ah." She didn't seem to care, finishing with the flowers until the arrangement suited her taste. She leaned back to admire her handiwork. "You are wealthy then."

Once again, Kenshin feared to ask. "Does that repel you?"

"Not at all." She answered with that ghost of a smile. Heaps of food began piling in and the two began their meal.

Tomoe would start small amounts of conversation, and Kenshin found he had to answer her truthfully on every one. He was on his best behavior - if only his friends could see him now!

At the end of the meal, they had become good friends, and once or twice, he had managed to get a soft giggle from her. She was a well- refined, well-mannered person. Even the way she had held her chopsticks made him think so.

"Thank you for the meal." She told him, when he was ready to pay the bill. She had insisted to let her pay for at least half, but Kenshin would never dream of having someone else pay for him. It was almost an insult to even suggest it.

"I'm glad you liked it." He said, peeling the bills out of his fat wad of money. He placed it on the table. He reminded himself that he didn't have to give a tip this time. He excused himself, telling her he'd be signing out, and she promised she'd be with him in a moment: being a woman, she insisted she should at least help to put the room back into some semblance of order.

As Kenshin stepped out of the room, he walked toward the restaurant's front door to the main desk. He was full and very satisfied. Being with a girl like Tomoe was so different. He hoped they would be able to go out again.

Upon reaching the front desk, he was surprised to see Akira. He was talking to the attendant.

"Yes, I'll be here with a partner for lunch tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir. Her name please?" The attendant asked, brush ready to write her name down.

"Kamiya Kaoru." He said. "If you would please make us a reservation."

"Most certainly." The man answered.

"Thank you."

With that, Kenshin watched with amber eyes as Kiyosato left the building.

So, Kaoru was going to lunch with Kiyosato, huh? He didn't know why, but he felt strangely jealous.

Tomoe exited just then, coming up to him. "What is wrong?" She asked, seeing his upset face. He covered it quickly.

"Oh nothing. Everything's fine." He offered an arm to her, which she gladly took, and escorted her to his limo, having offered to take her back home and then back to school.

When he returned back to school, he saw the thing that annoyed him the most:

Kaoru holding onto Akira's arm while he held her books.

He'd have to do something about that.

Really soon.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"What?" Misao asked, giving her a blank stare. "You mean you can't come over today because..."

"Because I have work, Misao." Kaoru repeated.

"What?" Her friend asked again. She looked positively horrified.

"Work! A part-time job! Do you have a problem with that?" Kaoru exploded.

"No, not at all...only, it surprises me that someone our age actually have to work. Especially in this...school, if you know what I mean."

Kaoru huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. She had never wanted to bring up the fact that her family was struggling.

Misao pressed on. "Tell me it's only for experience or something."

"What if it wasn't?" Kaoru asked.

"It's just wrong." Misao said. "I mean, to work while one is in highschool...in our class...I mean..."

She had lost Misao to the upperclass society also. She guessed it couldn't be helped, seeing how they were raised and what they were taught. The word money meant nothing to them, and the word work was a dreaded one in their vocabulary, chosen not to be said, and if said at all, with great contempt. To Misao, it was almost a sin.

"Well, for your information, I'm not going there for experience. I'm actually going there for some money."

"Why on earth would you need money for?" Misao exclaimed.

"I have my reasons." Kaoru sighed. She remembered her sick father. "In any case, I'm really sorry I can't come over today. Perhaps some other time."

Misao gave a sullen nod of her head. She was just busting with 101 questions to ask, but Kaoru didn't seem in the mood to be giving them. She respected her friend and decided not to press the argument further.

"So where exactly is it that you'll be working at?" She asked.

"At a restaurant called the Akabeko."

"I've never heard of that one. Is it classy?" Misao asked.

"No. It isn't. It's down the street from where I live." Kaoru told her stoically. She had been working there for the last two months already, the store owner, Sae, taking a great liking to her. What little wages she was able to save went to her family. Although it didn't help much, it helped enough to get them through the day.

Kenshin was suddenly there, his face calm, breaking into a sneer. "So the little wench has to grovel on the floor for money."

"I don't grovel you fool - I work. There's a difference." She pointed out.

He brushed back his bangs. "What a pity. We rich people don't have to stoop so low."

She slammed her locker shut. "Look, I don't have time to waste on an oaf of air like you. I'm going to be late."

Kenshin sidestepped as she pushed by him. "Oh, Kamiya." He called.

She turned around angrily, and saw him reach down and pick up a fallen textbook. "Would you like another bundle?" He asked teasingly, holding the book up by its spine.

She made a grab for it. "Give me that!"

He pulled it away from her. "Say please."

She stopped. "Please then."

That was sweet! He liked the way it was so easy to make her beg. "I couldn't hear you." He said grinning. "Say, 'Please Master Himura, would you give your humble servant back her book.'"

"What?" Kaoru cried. "I am not your servant. Give it back or I'll..."

"You'll what?" He asked, licking his lips lazily.

"Or I'll...I'll bite you." She said desperately.

Most of the students overhearing their conversation began their annoying whispering behind their hands again. At least if they were going to talk about them, do it in private!

Misao went totally red, and she fell back, stunned. Kenshin pushed the book toward her in mock fright. "Oh no, please here, take the book. No more rabies. I had to get my shots after the other day's incident."

Kaoru snatched it from him, making a face. "I think I caught fleas too." He drawled, "I can only wonder if you take a bath."

He was getting over the line! She raised her book to hit him, but then she stopped. She held her head up high. "I won't hit you today, you freak." She informed him. "I wanted to...thank you..."

"Thank me? Well, you're welcome. It was the truth after all." He said.

She tensed. "NO you ass! I wanted to thank you for your help yesterday, when Takani-san suddenly attacked me."

He paused. "Oh. Well, that. I wasn't helping you, I was helping Sanosuke."

His face had gotten a light pink to them, playing over his perfect features. His eyes gleamed with happiness, and he put an embarrassed hand up to the back of his head casually. "Anyway..."

"What?" Kaoru asked, glowering.

"Go to lunch with me again tomorrow?"

"Huh?" What was it with all the guys asking her to go to lunch together?

"I said, I want you to go to lunch with me again."

"What for?" Kaoru asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, I just wanted to show you my world." Kenshin said with a flourish of his hand. "Tokyo's best restaurant is having a special tomorrow, and I was invited. I was allowed to bring an escort, so I decided to bring you."

Kaoru was tickled by the thought. But then she remembered she had a date with Kiyosato. She backed up against the locker. "I'm sorry Himura. I can't...I've already got plans."

He frowned, knowing exactly what 'plans' she had in mind.

"Well, think on it." He pressed. "It's only for tomorrow anyway. And besides, when else would you have the opportunity. Think of it as a thank you for me saving your life. That's the least you can do for me."

The way he stood before her, asking gently mad her heart race.

She put her textbook to her mouth thoughtfully.

"I'll see about it..." she promised. "I'll give you my response tomorrow."

"I need it by tonight." He said quietly. He was watching her steadily. He reached out and put a piece of paper in her hand, leaning close. She smelled so nice. "Don't hesitate to call me." He said in her ear, letting his hand run through her raven black hair for a moment before walking off down the corridor.

She looked at the phone number in her hands.

What was she going to do?

**To Be Continued... **

* * *

AN: I'm really losing it here people! LOL! I guess I need some inspiration. What do you guys think? Should she, shouldn't she? I'm hoping I can get some response. I hope I can come to a good decision! Please review! See you next week! 


	9. Pranks

**WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU**  
**By: Chiki Yumeshisa **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...all original characters/ideas are mine to claim.

AN: WOWZA, really wasn't expecting that so many people would review...I loved your votes and reasons people. Thank you soooooooo much for your opinions. Looks like Akira got more votes...but we shall see what happens. Thank you ALL! (sorry for the late update and notice!)

_**Warnings: don't try the pranks on people you know...

* * *

**_

Chapter 9

Pranks

At the end of the day, Kaoru was still undecided. If she said yes to Kenshin, it would show him that she gave up, and gave in - but then again, he had sounded sincere. But...Akira had asked first. She felt awful having asked for a rain check already: she couldn't very well ask for another. Yet, she had the honor and the privilege to go to Japan's greatest restaurant with Japan's richest student. As she weighed her choices, she decided that Kiyosato might be more understanding if she said no to him. He might even reschedule - at least she hoped he would. Kenshin's case was a different story; he couldn't just reschedule. She decided to ask Akira if he could forgive her, as much as it would disappoint him.

"See you tomorrow, Kamiya-san!" Soujiro called, as he ran by.

"Yes, tomorrow." Kaoru mumbled.

She backed up against her locker when Akira came up to her. He frowned at her sudden recoil. He gave her an uncertain smile, standing where he was, not taking another step, afraid to make her even more anxious. "Is something the matter, Kamiya-san?" He asked cautiously.

Kaoru shook her head, stepping up to him. "Kiyosato-san..."

He placed his hands on her shoulders, smiling warmly. "Kamiya-san, that frown doesn't suit your beautiful face."

She felt herself smile involuntarily, and blush. His smile grew bigger. "That's more like it. I can't wait for lunch tomorrow. I went there personally to reserve a spot."

"Ah...you shouldn't have." Kaoru said. She felt so guilty.

"But I wanted to." He said, smiling. "I know you'll love the place."

"I'm certain I will." She affirmed. He seemed so excited, she didn't have the heart to tell him she couldn't go. He was nodding as well.

His brown eyes were gentle. "Is there something wrong? You seem so unhappy. If you don't want to go..."

"No! It's not that, Kiyosato-san..." She hadn't noticed that her hand had come up and grabbed at his blazer. "I want to go...with you..."

He took her hand. "I'm glad...but, do you have other plans?"

She raised her eyes to meet his. "No. Not at all. I'll see you tomorrow."

He squeezed her hand gently. "All right. Would you like me to walk you home?"

She held up her hand, declining his offer politely. "Thank you, but that won't be necessary. I'm going...somewhere."

He nodded, wishing her a good day before leaving.

Kaoru sighed and looked down at the piece of paper that Kenshin had pressed into her hand.

She saw his smiling face in her mind.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Work was incredibly busy, customers filing in, ordering her every which way. To keep the smile on her face was really difficult, but Kaoru didn't let it drop, no matter how tired they made her.

Sae stopped her as she was rushing by. "Kaoru-chan...don't stress yourself out."

Kaoru nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Fifteen minutes later, Kaoru came up to her. "Is there anything more I need to do?"

"Not at the present moment." Was Sae's answer. "You look exhausted. I want you to rest at least. You might faint on me. I don't want my best employee wasted." She came around to Kaoru and had her sit.

Kaoru wasn't one to sit idle though, and grabbed a textbook from her backpack, intending to finish a chapter before her duty was over. After she had finished the chapter, her eyes fell on Kenshin's number that she had securely written in her agenda.

She took it up for a moment, thinking. Finally, she asked, "Sae-san, I'm really sorry. Can I ask for another 5 minutes? I - must use the phone."

Sae smiled. "Go ahead, it's at the back."

Kaoru gratefully took up the telephone, coiling the cord around her finger nervously before typing in the number.

After 3 rings, she heard him curse about something and ask, "Hello?"

She was thinking that she had never heard Akira say anything profane before that she almost forgot about the phone call. "Uh...hello?"

"Who is this?" he asked irately.

"Kamiya..."

"Oh, I thought you were one of my fans again." He emphasized the word 'again' and she could almost see that stupid lazy smile of his - taunting , always taunting... she felt like hanging up.

"You made me lose my cigarette again." He complained. "That's the fourth time already."

"Stop blaming me for being such a klutz you bird braid." She snapped.

He grinned, waving away a waiting maid and made his way back inside the building. He gave a nod of his head to his passing uncle and addressed Kaoru. "So have you decided if you'll go with me?"

Kaoru took a deep breath. How would she say it? "I'm sorry, Himura...I can't go tomorrow. You caught me at the wrong time."

"Can't go?" He repeated dumbly. He had never been refused an offer before. Most girls would have jumped at the chance to go with him.

"Yes, that's right. I can't go. I've already promised lunch to...one of my friends." She said. She had no idea why she didn't want to tell him who. She had this funny feeling that if she did, he would get upset.

He was silent on the other line for a moment. "I see...well..." He was at a loss for words. He couldn't let her win this! He couldn't let Akira win this! He'd get her good. He straightened. "Do you realize you're missing the chance of a lifetime?"

"I figure you can go to that restaurant at any given date." She said after a while. "You are, after all, rich." She said the last word sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's true." He said. "But you can meet politicians - you have entered into my world. I just thought to accommodate you in the best way possible."

"Thanks for caring." She said bitterly. "Why don't you find someone else to go with? Someone more of your 'stature.' It'd be more becoming."

Kenshin smirked, leaning against the window frame. "I had that in mind too. But see, I'm a kind, generous person. I like to help the poor in any way I can."

Kaoru glared at the telephone. That conceited idiot. "I don't need it. I'm fine as is. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

"You're at work?" He asked. "Oh, right, trying to make petty cash."

"It may be petty cash to you, Himura Kenshin!" She cried, "But for us, it's our daily bread. I have mouths to feed, and I don't need yours giving me crap!" She hung up on him, brooding.

Kenshin looked at the cell phone in his hands. She just hung up on him! For all the...! He threw a tantrum, breaking the nearest thing to him, which was a vase. Nobody hung up on him and got away with it.

A nearby maid jumped out of the way as the vase came to a crash. Upstairs in his study, Hiko heard it, and sighed. His nephew was upset again. He'd have to teach Kenshin that breaking priceless vases were not the way to take his anger out. He doubted he would listen: he hardly ever did.

Kaoru on the other hand, stormed to the front desk. She roughly shoved her agenda back into her knapsack and threw her books in after it. Sae looked up. "What happened?" She cried.

"Nothing!" Kaoru answered hotly.

"Well, please don't treat our customers badly." Sae said quickly. It wasn't often that Kaoru slipped into a bad mood. She saw her employee plaster a smile into place, not her usual easy smile, but a stiff one.

"Excuse me!" Someone shouted. "I'd like a drink!"

Kaoru picked up her tray. She sighed inwardly. And the hectic night wore on. "I'll be with you in one moment sir!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

She was bone weary when she reached home. She had made enough to cover them for two days, but the rent was still over due. So were the electricity bills and the water bills, and the property taxes, and...the list went on and on.

The front door's light bulb had not yet been replaced, causing Kaoru to trip on her way in. She sighed in resignation, pulling off her shoes.

Yahiko came out, chewing on a small stick. He had on a worn yukata. "Welcome back."

"I'm home." She answered, rubbing her sore muscles. She wanted nothing more than a hot bath and some sleep.

"Father's not doing so well. I suggest we take him to the hospital." Yahiko pressed.

"I have no money for that." Kaoru said. "I've already told you. If I could find a better job..."

"He's having trouble breathing." Her brother informed her. "I would think you would be the one that's really worried. If he stays here any longer, he'll die."

Kaoru glared at him, but he raised his hands defensively. She went into his room to find her father lying down in his futon. She checked his temperature. He was heavy with fever. His eyes were dull and looked right past her. She panicked. She had to do something and now. But what?

She fumbled through her knapsack for her agenda again. Maybe she could call...

He picked up the phone, surprised to see a number he'd never seen before on his cell. It wasn't often that it was used, although he carried it around with him. He turned his attention from his homework on the floor and his personal tutor.

"Sorry." He mumbled, trying to find the receive button. "Hello?"

"Hello? Who's calling?" He demanded. He really hated prank callers. He had no time for them. His instructor looked impatient.

He was about to turn the cell off, but he heard a faint voice. "Is this Soujiro?"

"Y-yes...Kamiya-san?"

"I'm so sorry to bother you, Soujiro. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Once again, Soujiro looked up at his instructor. "No...nothing at all. Is there something you would...like?"

"I need your help." She pleaded. She sounded desperate. He wished she would just cut straight to the point. He propped himself up with one arm.

He sounded playful. "Could you be more specific? Which subject?"

"I...it's not a subject, Soujiro. I need to go to the hospital."

That news caused him to straighten. He crossed his legs, forgetting about his instructor. "The hospital? What for? Something severe happened after your fight with Takani-san?"

Kaoru shook her head. Why couldn't she word herself right? She was scared, that's why. She had never done this before in her life. She hadn't ever thought she would need to. Why she chose Soujiro, she had no idea, but he seemed like the only one who would help. "My father is really ill. I don't know what to do, and so...but I don't have the means...or the money...and...I'm really sorry. Maybe I should just..."

"It's okay." Soujiro interrupted. He hated hearing her so confused and lost. It wasn't like the Kamiya he knew at all: bold, daring, straight- forward... "I'll help you."

Kaoru sighed gratefully. It was going to be a long night.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin peered outside of the class cautiously. Good. No girls. He wouldn't have to run. There weren't any teachers either, much to his relief. He felt around in his pocket for his box of cigarettes. They were right where he put them.

The beginning of second period was just starting. He was surprised to see that Kaoru had fallen asleep during history. She almost started snoring. How he wished she did so that he could have made fun of her. He caught himself wondering why she was so exhausted. He shook himself mentally.

His hand went over the box of cigarettes. Even though he tried to quit, he couldn't stop right away. He loved them too much. He had snuck out of class again for a quick smoke, and darted to his favorite place behind the wooden oak doors. He eyed them warily, as he already knew what could and would happen if Kamiya chose to walk through them.

Saitoh-sensei could die for all he cared. He was a jerk to Kenshin, making him stay after school, or making him do extra homework. Skipping his class was a high 'must' on Kenshin's to-do list that day. He had made sure no one had seen him as he snuck out.

It was cold outside, and winter would be coming soon. He hated that season: it had been around that time when he had gotten that awful scar. He remembered the rain and the voices yelling. He just couldn't take it again. Florida really sounded good.

He took a long whiff of his cigarette, wanting to finish at least four before heading to class. He was in no big rush. He definitely didn't worry.

He jumped a mile when he heard a familiar smooth voice say,

"Hnnn...so this is where you are all the time."

In surprise, Kenshin whipped around to see him staring with his wolf- like eyes, his arms crossed together casually. He watched the smoke from Kenshin's cigarette rise to the sky.

"S-Saitoh-sensei!" He cried, trying frantically to hide the small stalk. It was impossible; he had already been caught. He cursed himself mentally. He decided to try and act cool: no teacher would tell him what to do. "Aren't you supposed to be teaching class?"

"Yeah, but you're supposed to be in it." Saitoh answered, never taking his yellow eyes away. He liked to see Kenshin squirm.

The redhead flicked the ashes of his cigarette away. Saitoh watched those fall as well. He pursed his lips. "Smoking on school property is illegal."

"So sue me." Kenshin retorted. Nobody dared sue the M.R.I if they valued their own jobs. Saitoh-sensei could 'kiss it' for all he cared.

The elder man smirked. "If you are found out, you will be held behind. I know you're in my class list for next year."

"Aw, come off it, sir!" Kenshin cried. "You just happen to hate me so much, don't you?"

"...Yeah. I do. But I'll make you a deal. I won't tell anyone, in fact, I'll forget this whole incident took place, if..."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "If...?"

Saitoh licked his lips, his haggard face breaking into a menacing smile. His fingers twitched in their white gloves - so what if he was a teacher? "If you give me one."

More than just surprised, Kenshin smoothly took out a cigarette from his pocket, handing it over. His purple eyes were wide with question. It was official: Saitoh-sensei was definitely weird. He passed him the lighter too.

The way he smoked was so...professional. It probably took him years of practice to hold it so casually, without shaking with the crave for it.

"Uh...sir? It's even worse if a teacher gets caught..." Kenshin pointed out.

Saitoh took a long drag of his cigarette, letting out the smoke quickly. He snorted. "They won't know. I'm supposed to be in class."

Kenshin bunched his face up in confusion. "Then, who is teaching the class?"

"Your girlfriend." He answered.

"Girlfriend?" He cried, flicking away more ash. "What are you talking about?"

"Kamiya-san has graciously accepted to take my place while I went to the 'boardroom.' I went to find your sorry ass, and here I find you smoking!"

Kenshin grinned. Okay, so maybe Saitoh-sensei really was cool. They finished smoking together and made their way to class again. Before he could enter though, Saitoh put a white glove on Kenshin's shoulder.

"Don't think you've gotten away with it though. Skipping my class and all. I want a cigarette box every day on my desk, or else, the board will hear of it. I'm certain you hate me as much as I hate you. A little blackmail won't hurt now and then."

Kenshin glared holes at him, but Saitoh slammed the door to the classroom in his face.

He growled - a box a day wasn't much anyway. He'd rather do that than stay in his class. Still, he couldn't believe he was being blackmailed by his chemistry teacher!

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kaoru sat next to Soujiro during Biology class. He seemed a bit tired, but as usual, he turned to face Kaoru. "Hi, Kamiya-san."

Kaoru shifted in her chair. "Sourjiro, about yesterday, thank you so much for everything. I-I don't know what I would have done..."

"You're very welcome, and I told you yesterday to quit apologizing. It's nothing really."

"It's so expensive though...I'll find some way to pay you back." Kaoru told him, twining her fingers together. "I don't get paid much, but if you would, I'll pay it in installations."

"There's no need to pay me back." Soujiro told her. He flipped through his text book to the right page and grinned at her. As he picked up his pencil to write the date, it snapped in two. "Oh...bad omen."

Kaoru smiled nervously. She didn't like the sound of that. She glanced at her own pencil, thinking about her father. As she looked up, she saw Akira looking in her direction. It dawned on her: that's right! She was to have lunch with him! Her spirits rose. At least there was something to look forward to! She gave him a warm smile and a nod of her head, and he grinned back.

Soujiro saw the small exchange and growled under his breath. "What is with Kiyosato-san anyway?" He asked, miffed.

Kaoru turned to him. "You don't like him?"

Soujiro bristled. "He just gets on my nerves." He glared once more in Akira's direction before demanding, "Do you like him, Kamiya-san?"

Kaoru was a bit taken aback by his question. He seemed so fierce all of a sudden. "Sure I do." She said. "He's really nice. Really sweet."

He winced at the last part. "I think he likes you as more than just a friend." Soujiro pouted. "He's up to something."

She giggled, leaning back in her chair. "Oh, Sou-chan, you sound like you're jealous."

He blinked at his new nickname. Only Okita called him that, and it was understandable: they were related after all. He liked the sound of it, coming from Kaoru's lips. He gave her a silly grin. "So, if I was, what is it to you?"

Kaoru gave him a frown. "You're jealous?"

Soujiro gave her a distant look. "Well..."

"Seta-san, class has started. I'd like it if you continue your little discussions after class." Hyougo-sensei told him.

Her friend shot to his feet. "Yes sir!" He called. He gave her a sheepish glance as he melted back into his seat. Kaoru gave him an apologetic smile. Behind her book, she whispered,

"Don't worry about anything Sou-chan. I'm certain nothing will happen between myself and Kiyosato. I've only just met him after all."

He gave her a bleak smile. "You've had quite the first week."

"I'll say." She told him, rising to her feet as her name was called upon. She began to read out loud.

A pair of brown eyes watched her constantly.

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was long and beautiful - a warm purple color with an extravagant obi. It was made of real silk - almost like the one she had seen that beautiful woman wearing. It was so different from her mother's. To put it simply, it was gorgeous.

It was her size too, thankfully. She had been worried she wouldn't do it justice, not having the exact type of body she wished she could have. The pink ribbon for her hair that went along with it, was just as soft to the touch.

"Oh, Kiyosato-san, it's great!" She told him. She held it up to herself. "I'm so afraid to wear it and ruin it."

"Don't be, Kamiya-san. The color suits you well. I will be back. I can't wait to see you in it." They had stopped over at the Kiyosato's mansion.

The house was nowhere as huge as Kenshin's, nor was it an estate, but still, it was big, much bigger than her own. He had maids too, but not as many as Kenshin had. They used a simple but sleek black car to take them to and from school.

She had met his parents, both of whom were refined and very polite. When they spoke it was as if she were talking to etiquette professors: no wonder Kiyosato's bearing seemed different! She was afraid that the way she walked wouldn't pass their bearing looks.

A maid helped her to figure out the almost impossible robe, fiddling with the obi which had been worked over for hours the night before so it didn't have to be done now. When she smoothed it out and looked in the mirror, she saw quite a different person. She had never thought she could ever look as refined like that. She almost looked mature.

(AN: Obis differ in designs and patterns. It takes a while for some of them to be done, as it is an art. Tying an obi can take up to four hours sometimes! Experience tells me to put mine on early in the morning if I'm to go to a formal Japanese party at night!)

"You look very nice, Miss." The maid was saying to her. "Can I help you with your hair?"

"Yes please." Kaoru said, her breath taken away. It was amazing what a piece of clothing could do to a person. The maid even applied light makeup, making Kaoru's eyes look bluer, and her face as if it had a natural rosy appearance.

She felt like she would melt as Kiyosato entered the room again, dressed in a dark green yukata and dark gray hakama. He looked dashing, and very handsome. Kaoru was glad for the small blush, or he would have seen it come over her face.

"You look lovely." He said, stepping forward. "I'm so honored to take you as my guest today."

She looked away demurely. "I should be the one that's honored. Thank you in advance."

"Nonsense. Come, my friend. Lunch is waiting for us." He took her arm as usual and led her outside, telling his parents that they would be back before a certain time. They consented, and with that, Kaoru and Akira climbed into the waiting vehicle.

She was so pleased to find that the restaurant wasn't as elegant as the other one: those kinds of things made her so nervous. And with Akira there instead of Kenshin's little group, she felt more relaxed.

"Kiyosato-san, your escort is beautiful." The attendant commented, smiling at Kaoru, who blushed and looked away.

"I'm glad you think so too." Akira told him boldly. He gave her a warm smile. She tried her best to return it without wincing. It was embarrassing...

Little did she know that a pair of amber eyes were watching as she held onto his arm and they went into a room. He smirked to himself. This was going to be one big fun adventure.

Sano stood next to him, as well as Aoshi, ever the cold icicle. "That's a sick joke." He was saying.

Kenshin glared at him from over his shoulder. "Aw, shut the heck up! I'll do what I wanna - just watch."

Aoshi clammed up, glaring angrily at the back of Kenshin's head. He was so arrogant and bossy. At the same time, he respected Kenshin's strength and determination. The smaller boy had bested him in the art of the sword, and the two had become good friends. He shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't his thing to pick on girls.

Kaoru grinned as Akira helped her to her side of the table. Everything was elaborately displayed. The tatami was clean and smelled as if it had been scrubbed freshly with lemon juice. The floor was decorated with big fluffy pillows, and the shoji was open to let in fresh air. The scenery was amazing.

Catching herself look outside, she sat down on her pillow, and was horrified when she heard a loud crack of air come out from underneath her, making a rude noise. It made her jump and her face turn a bright pink. Kiyosato paused from his position, going to sit down as well, and stared at her embarrassed face.

"Ah...uhm...I think something...pardon..." She didn't know what to say. How did one explain something as rude as a fart? She jumped up and checked her pillow: it seemed fine. She then realized that under the fabric someone had slipped a whoopee cushion. She bit her lip to stop herself from going berserk. What kind of a sick joke was that!

Akira gave her a startled glance, and told her that it was okay. She was glad he didn't look down at her. What a way to start the date. She hooked a loose piece of hair behind her ear and picked up her menu, hoping to at least muster a bit of pride.

The prices weren't as expensive as those at Aikoku-Kashin, but they weren't exactly the cheapest either. Kiyosato looked up from his menu. "I feel like some sushi. How about you?"

"Sure." Kaoru answered. Whatever float his boat was fine with her.

"Then we'll have the house special." He said, rubbing his hands expectantly. The waiter nodded. Kaoru reached out.

"Can you please leave the shrimp out of it?" She was saying.

"Yes of course ma'am." The waiter answered, writing it down.

Kenshin got up from his sitting position. "Now where are you going?" Sano asked, looking up from his meal.

"The washroom. Nature calls." He answered. Actually, he planned to head for the kitchens. Making sure that Akira and Kaoru didn't see him, he passed by, raising his magenta collar as far up as it could go. He had decided on wearing it again, not really wanting to try on different clothing again.

Kaoru leaned forward on her elbows. Kiyosato was telling her a story of his younger days. He asked about her life as she grew up, so she honestly told him about her poverty. He didn't seemed at all fazed.

"Finally, someone different." He was saying, leaning back. "The school can be so suffocating at times."

"I know." Kaoru agreed. She hastily drank down some water.

"You - you've never had a boyfriend before, have you?" Kiyosato asked cautiously. With most girls, that was a dangerous zone to be entering. Kaoru was silent for a moment before shaking her head.

He decided that that alone was signal enough to quit asking. Now was not the time. He instead crossed his legs and grinned. "It's a wonder why. I would have thought everyone would flock to beauty such as yours."

Kaoru stuck out her tongue playfully. "It's the kimono. Every other time, I look a mess."

"You don't." He insisted.

Kenshin never heard their conversation. He was too busy in the kitchen. He had taken one of the white coats that the cooks used, and slung it on quickly, threading his way through all the hustle and bustle, following the waiter that had just finished taking the order of the two.

He tried to look inconspicuous, and wandered the kitchen, following closely. He had managed to glance at the number on the sheet - #3.

So she didn't like shrimp. Well, it wouldn't hurt if she ate two or three. He was dying to see her disgusted reaction. He knew for a fact that some people didn't like some sea foods only because of the way they looked. He would have thought that in her current situation, she wouldn't be picky about the food she ate.

He managed to get his hands on a bottle that was labeled "Shredded Shrimp". How perfect! Kaoru would never guess he'd put something in there. The bottle was small and orange. It reminded him of a hospital bottle that usually held pills.

He found her order, and quickly put the shrimp shreds in with a lavish hand; emptying the whole bottle.

Satisfied, he quickly left the room, stuffing the orange bottle in his pocket after depositing the robe on a rack with a bunch of others that were already hanging there. He smirked to himself.

Sanosuke was smoking when he came back to their table. "You didn't go to the washroom." He accused. Kenshin shrugged.

"So what?"

Sano blew the smoke out in Kenshin's direction smugly, causing his friend to cough. The smell was intoxicating; the sight of someone smoking made his addiction rise. He turned away from the smell. Although he loved it, he knew of others who didn't.

An idea struck him.

He grabbed the cigarette out of Sano's hand. Startled, Sano gave a yelp of protest. He watched as Kenshin took his last one and plunked it into an empty teapot. The smoke rose slowly from the spout.

"What the heck was that all about?" Sanosuke growled.

"Shut your face." Kenshin snapped. "I'll do what I want."

Sano clenched his fist, willing himself to punch his lights out as Kenshin gave him a challenging stare. He got to his feet, lips pulled back into a snarl. They had gotten into many brawls before and Kenshin knew another one was about to begin.

Aoshi stood up, breaking the tension. "Now's not the time for a fight you two." He warned. "Don't make me break your heads together." He was intolerable, wanting nothing more than peace and quiet, and liking solitude. He wondered how he had gotten mixed up in all this.

Casting a dirty glare at Kenshin, Sano sat back down. He watched again as Kenshin put it on the tray, labeled #3, chuckling to himself.

"Really sick." Aoshi muttered, catching on. Kenshin gave him an innocent look.

Kaoru and Akira looked up to see the waiter bring them a teapot and two glasses. She scrunched her nose in disgust: what was that smell? Wasn't their room in a non-smoking area? Miffed, she looked around.

Akira noticed her uneasiness. "Kamiya-san?"

"Ah, nothing. I just thought I smelled...a cigarette."

Akira shrugged. "Perhaps it is your imagination. I specifically asked for a non-smoking room...but, you're right..."He looked around as well.

She sniffed in disgust again. "Yes, well...if you will excuse me, I'm going to the washroom."

"Sure thing." He told her, watching as she exited.

Kenshin watched after her hungrily too. He completely ignored the meal in front of him, rummaging through his pocket. He pulled the string out. "Time for prank #4." He announced in a low voice.

His friends said nothing, giving him quizzical glances. He waited for Kaoru to come back. He pulled on a hat that didn't quite match with his getup, but he gathered his hair up to hide it. He pretended to be casually waiting for someone, and as she passed, he stuck the string with a small hook attached to the end, to her extravagant obi. The plan was to pull it loose, and...

She didn't notice, and went to resume her place across the table from Akira. The smell of cigarette reached out to her again.

"Tea?" Akira asked, lifting the teapot. He suddenly stopped and frowned, lifting the teapot gently. He couldn't understand why it felt so light, yet steam was rising from the spout. He peered in to see a smoldering cigarette stalk. Kaoru peered in too.

Kenshin loved her disgusted look. He absently took up another teapot that was full and then took the pepper shaker on his table, emptying it of its contents into the liquid. He then replaced the lid, and put the teapot on tray #3 again.

Akira raised his hand in the air, to get attention. "Excuse me!" He called. "This has something other than tea in it. I would like a replacement."

The waiter rushed in, and was a bit surprised to see a teapot already on the tray, ready and waiting to be served. He took it up.

Akira looked displeased. "I don't know what kind of a joke this is..." He started to say. He showed the waiter the cigarette.

"I'm terribly sorry sir. Perhaps I brought you the wrong teapot." He hurriedly switched the pots and whisked the other away.

As Akira poured Kaoru and himself a drink, the food arrived, and the two began their meal.

Kaoru took one bite and paused.

Something was terribly wrong.

She chewed and tried to swallow, but she couldn't. Her throat closed up and her jaws seemed to lock.

Kiyosato noticed her sudden pause. Her face was flushed pink. Kaoru saw him look at her, and she hurriedly tried to cover her discomfort. "It's good." She lied, filling her chopsticks again. The reaction the second time was worse, and she began to choke. She dropped her chopsticks, and they fell with a clatter to the table.

Kenshin grinned seeing her revulsion to the food. So far, all his plans had worked. He was so devious - and he loved it!

He watched as Akira leaned forward. She couldn't breathe and hoped to drink it down. Akira got the hint and gave her the cup of tea. She took it gratefully, and then tried to wash it down.

The tea burned at her throat, causing her to spit it back out. It stained his clothing as well as her own. She tried to apologize, but the burning sensation in her mouth made her end up in a coughing fit.

Kenshin couldn't help but laugh. She had turned her back to him, so he didn't see that she was clutching at her throat. Her face and hands had begun to break out in rashes.

Kaoru was allergic to shrimp.

In her desperation to find air, she jumped up. In doing so, the string pulled, and the obi became undone, causing the front of her kimono to open.

Kenshin was now rolling on the floor with laughter at her embarrassment. It didn't fall open all the way though, giving her a bit of decency.

Akira ran to her side as she collapsed, and he tried to cover her up as best as possible. "Kamiya-san!" he cried.

"Sh-shrimp!" She choked. "Someone put...shrimp...allergic...can't...breathe..." she struggled to say.

Akira's eyes went wide as she fell limp in his arms.

His shout cut through Kenshin like a razor.

"Someone call the police!" He shouted. "Hurry!"

'_Oh my God.._.' Kenshin thought. '_I killed her..._'

He hadn't meant to go that far.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

AN: Well, that's that for now. I hope you guys enjoyed. Devious pranks (thanks Keiko) and a huge mistake. He didn't know she was allergic, just thought that she didn't like it! I mean, I don't like pork, but that doesn't mean I'm allergic. I am allergic to chocolate though...choco beans... Anyways, leave me a review again? I LOVED EVERY SINGLE ONE THAT YOU GUYS LEFT ME! (Hugs her reviewers) What will Kenshin do now? What do you think will happen? Please leave me another review! thanks!


	10. Guilt

**WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...all original characters/ideas are mine to claim. No Stealing please.

AN: Hi all! ONCE AGAIN, THIS IS A KEN/KAO fic! It's taking time to develop! Please bear with me. A few notes: OOCness means: Out Of Characterness. Sorry no individual responses today, I wrote this as quickly as possible so that some of you may have something to do during your break (which, I hope, is wonderful so far) and lastly, onto the chapter!

**_ Warnings: Rated PG1 (and a rather long chapter)  
_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**  
**-Guilt- **

'Oh my god...' He thought, "...I killed her.'

He hadn't meant to go that far.

His sudden instinct was to jump up and help her, but his feet were frozen to the floor. His purple eyes were wide with disbelief, and his stomach churned. What had he done?

Akira's yell for help rang through his head and he automatically took out his cell phone, hands trembling as he struggled to punch the numbers in. It seemed like forever before he heard the voice on the other line, asking him for the problem at hand and the address to the place. At this point, he had broken into a cold sweat and he searched desperately for his voice.

What was he going to say?

_/ "Oh hello, I just killed someone. Please come quick." /_ ?

Or

_/ "Hi, I've poisoned a girl. Please arrest me now."?  
_  
He cleared his voice, trying to keep the guilt out of it. "Um, Kisoyas restaurant on Totakadashi. A girl passed out due to...to...an allergic reaction." He managed to say.

"Sir, we're sending someone your way. In the meantime, if she can't breathe, have someone do C.P.R. - try to clear her tracheal tubes. She has six minutes before her brain shuts down completely, so you must do this right away. If she can't breathe on her own, someone must breathe into her."

"A-alright..." Kenshin murmured. Six minutes! Oh God! That was not enough time. He had never done C.P.R. before - he hadn't paid attention in health class when they had been teaching it.

He spoke to the closest attendant, quickly relaying the message. The man acted fast, jumping to her side, and starting the method. Akira bent over her and took his place, breathing into her once they had managed to get her throat unclogged.

Sano caught Kenshin as he nearly collapsed. His legs had turned to jelly. He stumbled away, pushing past them, the only thought on his mind was, 'I killed her, I killed her...!' The pit of his stomach twisted with dread. He could picture Kaoru dead so vividly that it made his heart feel like it would break.

He exited the restaurant, feeling very weak and guilty. The autumn breeze felt good against his hot skin, and pushed his red locks away from his face. His mind was still on the incident, and was racing: how would he explain it to the police?

It seemed like an eternity before he finally heard the screaming sirens and saw the fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances. It was a mass of confusion as paramedics jumped out, and barged into the restaurant.

Kenshin reached out and grabbed the arm of one who was waiting inside the ambulance.

"Please...she's not going to die...is she?" His voice was small, scared.

Hers was harsh as she answered, "If the choking didn't kill her, than her allergic reaction might." Seeing his face pale in despair, she said, "But we'll do everything in our power to keep her alive."

Before Kenshin could say anything more, the door to the restaurant was flung open, and several paramedics rushed out with a stretcher in between them. On the stretcher lay Kaoru, an oxygen mask on her face. Her pale, delicate skin had turned a severe red, and in some places, her rashes looked about ready to burst with blood.

Akira ran out too, his face pinched with worry. He climbed into the waiting ambulance as well, crouching next to her body.

Kenshin finally turned away from the scene, heading back toward his limo.

Sano and Aoshi said nothing, following his lead silently.

He didn't know what he'd do if she died.

He desperately wanted a cigarette.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Sano leaned across the seat, his eyes blazing. "I don't know what the fk's your problem Kenshin, but playing a dirty trick like that's unacceptable. You could have killed her!"

Kenshin winced and shrunk back. "I didn't know." He said feebly. "I thought she just didn't like it - how was I to know she was allergic?"

"Tell that to the court." Aoshi scolded. "I don't know, but your jealousy trip really took a turn. I mean, just because she went with Kiyosato instead of you doesn't mean you should play sick jokes. Now look what happened."

Kenshin rummaged through his blazer's pocket and found a cigarette. He wasted no time lighting it.

"I'm sorry, okay? I really didn't mean for it to happen."

Sanosuke grunted. "Don't tell us. Only after the damage has been done do you feel bad. Tell Jou-chan in the hospital."

Kenshin flicked the ashes away. "You want me to go visit her?"

"Well, yeah! It's your responsibility after all."

He turned his purple eyes away. It was worse enough having a guilt trip, but it was even worse when his friends jumped on the boat as well, without a word of reassurance on his behalf.

He took another pull at the stalk. "I'll visit her, but..." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "But not a word goes out as to who did this. I'll take care of that on my own."

He waited until they both nodded before he looked out the window again. He had no intention of letting her know he was the one to hurt her.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Megumi leaned back in her seat. She stifled a yawn with the back of her hand, the sweet fragrance from the lotion she used enveloping her. She watched as the other girls walked right past her as if she didn't exist. She wasn't used to the silent treatment that she was suddenly given. It had happened right after her little fight with Kaoru. She hadn't thought of the consequences but she guessed she deserved it. What ticked her though was that Kaoru had taken all the attention from her.

Kenshin had been so upset. That same day as their catfight, he had cornered her in the hallway when she was all alone. His eyes had been glowing a fierce amber, and he shoved her roughly against the lockers, her head snapping back and hitting them.

"How do you like the feel of that, Megumi?" He hissed.

She blinked to clear the bolts of light that filtered her vision. He had just popped out of nowhere - she hadn't even seen him coming, and she had no chance to even brace herself for the attack. She gasped as a response.

"Never touch Kamiya again." He said dangerously. "You're lucky Sanosuke saved your ass from getting kicked out of this school."

She managed to make sense of that last sentence. Sanosuke had made Kenshin reconsider? But why? After what she said to him... still, she had never seen Kenshin that mad before. She found herself shaking.

His voice got lower, more dangerous. "If I ever find out that you hurt her again, you will answer to me." He warned. "Am I understood?"

Megumi never answered, too shocked to reply. He shoved her again against the locker. "Answer me!" He screamed.

"Yes, Ken-san." She spurted with a gasp.

"Good."

He let go of her, allowing her to compose herself. "Nothing will be the same for you here. Nobody will pay attention to you any more. You've lost your place Takani." With that, he left, his red hair swishing as he did so. Her eyes filled with tears: he had called her by her last name...

Megumi snapped out of her thoughts as one of her close friends sat on her desk. She crossed her thin legs and gave Megumi a smooth smile.

"Just came back from lunch." She chirped. "I visited Makoto in the hospital."

Megumi glanced up. "How is Shishio-san?"

"He'll be let out in two weeks." She answered, cracking her gum loudly.

"Yumi!" Shura came in, her face tinged with pink. Her dark green hair was all over the place. She held her notebook in one hand. "You were supposed to have given me the notes - how will I pass my test without them?"

(AN: If anyone doesn't remember who Shura is, it's the girl who's a "pirate" in the RK series - right before the appearance of our lovable Saitoh Hajime!)

Yumi made a face, uncrossing her legs and sitting up. "I forgot the notes at home, Shura. I'm really sorry."

Shura looked stricken. Yumi leaned forward. "Why don't you copy off someone else's test? Say...I don't know...Okita-san's?"

At the mention of Okita, Shura blushed. She had a secret crush on him, and found she was always tongue tied when it came to talking with him.

Megumi flipped her long black hair over her shoulder, a look of disgust crossing her features. "Why not copy off that Amakusa girl? She's a pushover. If she gives you any trouble, all you have to do is threaten her." She picked lazily at a loose thread on her uniform. "She doesn't ever give me any."

Yumi furrowed her brow in confusion. "Isn't that the girl who's sick with something?"

Megumi shrugged. "So what if she is?"

It was Shura's turn to frown. "You know Megumi, if you weren't such a bitch, you'd probably have more friends than you do now."

"Darling, it would do you good to do something with that hair, you look simply dreadful." Was her reply. Yumi smiled brightly at that. Shura didn't seem to mind - she was used to Megumi's snide comments about appearances. She ran a hand through her dark hair, thinking.

Okita came into the room then, Soujiro right on his heels. Megumi half expected Kaoru to be right behind them, but was surprised to see she wasn't there. That was odd - she remembered seeing her in the hallways before lunch time... She turned her attention to Yumi, who had begun her little rave about her boyfriend.

She was just about to word her thoughts about Kaoru not being in class out loud, when she heard Yumi saying, "...it was such a surprise to see Kamiya-san being rushed in. She looked horrible."

She looked up. "Kamiya's in the hospital?" She asked aloud.

A chair fell as Soujiro stood up in alarm. His face was pale and he practically leaped over the desks to a very surprised looking Yumi. He demanded, "Komagata-san, Kamiya-san's in the hospital? What happened to her?"

Yumi seemed nervous. "Well, last I saw her she was being brought into emergency. She didn't look like herself at all - red and puffy..."

"Red and puffy?" he repeated dubiously.

She nodded. "And Kiyosato-san was there too...he looked really upset."

Okita frowned. "I wonder what happened?"

"I really don't know." Yumi told them. "All I know is that they're at the Tsumichiji Hospital, where Makoto is..."

Soujiro made his way back to his desk. That was really disturbing news, and he was worried for Kaoru. What on earth had happened that would be bad enough to have her get rushed to the hospital? He knew one thing though: he'd get the answers from Akira or else...

**0-0-0-0-0**

The room held that annoying antiseptic smell that could drive anybody insane. It was sure driving Akira insane - he hated hospitals. Nevertheless, he sat by Kaoru's side, never once thinking of leaving her. He held one of her swollen hands in both of his.

The room was quiet, save the sound of a constant beeping, monitoring her heartbeat. She was garbed in a hospital robe of a light blue color. Her face and hands were swollen and she was fast asleep, and, much to his relief, breathing normally.

It had been 3 hours before she had been admitted into a room of her own. The doctors had informed Akira that it would take a while for Kaoru to wake up, and that when she did, they would give him a call. He refused to exit the room though, insisting he would stay until she woke up. She had been asleep for almost 2 hours already. He somehow felt guilty, as if the strange happenings had been his fault.

Her beautiful face was marred with rashes and tubes ran from her nose, helping her to breathe. Her long black hair was spilled out over the starch white sheets of the hospital bed. Tubes also pierced into her arms and hands, looking painfully uncomfortable, fluids flowing freely.

He watched her chest rise and fall, anxiously, as if afraid it would stop. He was surprised when her eyes opened to reveal dull blue eyes, lost and confused, but most of all, in pain.

Kaoru gasped, coming out of what felt like a nightmare. The darkness had been overwhelming and it had reached out to her, to pull her, to choke her...

"Kamiya-san?" She heard a voice ask.

Although her eyes were open, she could see nothing. Frantically, she blinked, trying to force that darkness away. She tried to speak, but could form no words. She wondered if she were blind and mute, and she desperately didn't want it to be so. Again, she blinked, and was relieved when she saw a shaft of light and her eyes began to adjust themselves once again.

Akira voiced her name again, and she turned her gaze to look at him. He was leaning over her, her hand tightly grasped in his. A worried look was etched across his face.

She finally managed to get her tongue to work. "Kiyo...sa..."

He put a finger to her lips. "Shh...it's okay. Oh thank god you're all right." He brushed a lock of black hair off her cheek. "I was so worried you wouldn't wake up."

Kaoru smiled. Her blue eyes lost their dullness. "I'm so sorry, Kiyosato-san." She whispered. "I ruined..."

"No, it wasn't your fault." He told her firmly, glad she had begun talking in complete sentences. "Some idiot of a cook put some shrimp in your food when you specifically told him not to."

He held her hand more tightly. "For the meantime, rest. Worry not about school or about anything else: worry about your health."

She frowned. That was the only thing she could worry about. But after she was out, there was the question of paying her father's and her bill to the hospital. She coughed, her mind going dizzy. "I can't possibly pay the bills..." She said absently.

Akira got the picture. He leaned forward, once again brushing her hair off her face. "That, my friend, will be taken care of by myself. You need not worry about the bill for the hospital."

She felt really guilty, but she also felt warmed by his gentleness. It was as if all her problems melted when she was around him. To her great surprise, he gave her hand a soft kiss. "I'll go get the doctors. They have asked me to inform them when you awaken."

He got up to leave, but found that she gripped onto his blazer's sleeve. "Yes?"

"Thank you..." She murmured, "...for everything."

He smiled, making her heart swell with joy. "You're welcome."

With that, he left the room.

Kaoru looked at her hand. She could still feel the place where Akira had left his kiss...

She looked up to see a figure standing in the doorway. Dizzily, she squinted, trying to see the face.

The figure was wearing wide jeans and a white sweatshirt with a hood. On the front of the white sweatshirt was the word HOT written in what looked like fire. As usual, his hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he wore his cocky grin.

Kenshin.

She did a mental intake and wished she were unconscious.

She had to admit though, that he looked very cute in what he was wearing. Then again, he was cute in anything he wore.

Behind that cocky grin, she saw something else: worry. His purple eyes screamed with it, and it was all he could do not to run to her bedside and gather her into a hug. He hadn't killed her! The thought made his grin grow bigger. He reminded himself that Kaoru wasn't to know that he had hurt her.

"I see you're awake."

"What do you want, you germ?"

"Germ?" Kenshin demanded. Despite her condition, she was still able to make snide comments. He liked that. "Look who's talking, you disease!"

She stuck out her tongue. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked.

"Came here to make fun of you of course." He answered. "To see your ugly face bloated with rashes and..."

Her eyes filled with tears at his words, so he cut himself off. He searched for something else to say. "See what happens when you don't go to lunch with me?"

Kaoru held her head up proudly, not letting the tears fall. It was embarrassing enough for him to see her in this condition, she didn't need him seeing her cry as well! "Kiyosato's lunch was splendid. I'd rather go with him anywhere than with you, you rotten..."

"...And look, you almost got killed." He said.

She frowned. "Who told you I was here anyway?"

He froze. Crap, he hadn't thought of that. He glanced at his nails nonchalantly. "I have my sources." He answered.

She coughed, her body shaking with each rasp. She moaned in pain softly, but she forced it away. It wasn't like her to be weak. She met Kenshin's eyes again, which had once more filled themselves with worry. Without thinking, he had lowered himself into the chair next to her bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Kaoru looked at him, puzzled, before answering, "Awful. I've felt so much better."

Kenshin's hand went up to grasp hers, but then withdrew itself. He wanted to tell her he was sorry. He wanted to tell her that it had all been his fault, but he was afraid - so afraid. He instead let his hand drop to her side and touched the white sheets of her bedding. Her eyes followed his hand curiously for a moment. He spoke. "You should recover quickly." His voice was no more than a whisper. "You have an obligation to me."

"Obligation?"

"You and I must still face each other in Kendo." He said. "I want to be able to fight you when you are well again."

Kaoru nodded. "Yes - we shall see who is the better."

He grinned. "We all know who that will be. Myself of course." He arrogantly swept a lock of red hair over his shoulder. "You're too fat to move quickly enough anyway."

She pushed herself up, ready to slap him, but then was pulled back by the many tubes. She cried out in pain, and he jumped up, pushing her back down.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" he cried wildly. He looked frantic. "Stay in bed!"

"I...I hate you." She murmured. "I hate you so much..." She turned her head away from him.

He felt like his heart broke into a million pieces. It was as if he had just been struck. He staggered away from her bed, eyes wide. He heard her voice and saw her tears. "Where's Kiyosato-san?" She tried to curl herself into a ball. "Kiyosato-san!"

At that exact moment, Akira rushed in, two doctors behind him. He ran to Kaoru's side, taking her hand. "I'm right here, Kamiya-san! Everything's going to be okay."

Kenshin watched as if from a large distance. Jealousy ripped through every fiber in his body. He wanted to be the one holding her hand. He wanted to be the one caressing her face. But no - no - Akira did that. Kaoru leaned into his touch while she told Kenshin that she hated him.

_Why?_

He made his way out of the room, feeling as if he were suffocating. As soon as he was out of the hospital, he reached into his pockets to take out a cigarette, but froze as he saw someone coming up to him. His hand stopped its trek to the small box and he straightened, feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Himura-san, what a surprise to see you here."

"Yukishiro-san, I never expected to bump into you." He said nervously.

Her eyes traveled to the white building he had just exited the gates of. Her black eyes looked curiously into his. "I was visiting a...friend." He said slowly. She nodded, a smile touching her lips.

"How kind of you."

"And where are you off to?" he asked, liking the smile and hoping to be able to keep it there.

She waved her hand indicating the west. "I was going to stop over at the mall to pick up something."

Kenshin ignored his craving for a cigarette. It was the last thing he wanted for Tomoe to see him smoking again. Why he felt that way, he had no idea. He had a special liking to her. "Ah, by yourself?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Would you accompany me?" She asked quietly.

He ran his hand through his flame red hair, and nodded. "I'd be glad to."  
**  
0-0-0-0-0**

Akira sat down at his desk the next day, wearily. He had been at the hospital all day yesterday and had watched over Kaoru.

He had been surprised to see Kenshin there, too. And he had been more than upset to see that Kenshin had made her cry.

It seemed so different without Kaoru sitting at her usual place next to Soujiro's side. The class seemed rowdier - they all came up to him asking him what had happened to Kaoru - news of her being rushed to the hospital had spread like wildfire.

Soujiro came up to him after class, his eyes a cold blue, but his usual smile was fastened in place. "Good afternoon, Kiyosato-san."

He cleared his throat. "And to you, Seta-san. Is there something I can help you with?"

His eyes turned a colder blue. "Yes, actually. I'd like to ask you what happened to Kamiya-san the other day."

Kiyosato breathed a sigh. He began to explain the situation again, but halfway through his description about Kaoru choking, Soujiro interrupted him. "Who do you think did all that Kiyosato-san?" His voice held a dangerous note to it.

Akira shook his head. "I have no idea." He paused and then realized what Soujiro was implying.

"Ah, Seta-san, you can't possibly believe that I did this to her!" He cried.

A glint of annoyance filled Soujiro's eyes. "I have every reason to." He said coldly.

Kiyosato shook his head. "I would never do that to her! In fact, I sued the restaurant for its poor service and...I could never hurt Kamiya- san!" He protested.

Soujiro's smile actually faltered. His voice went down to a whisper. "If I find out that you are telling me otherwise, Kiyosato-san, you won't be pleased with what I will do."

Akira straightened. "I will not be intimidated by you, Seta-san." He told him. "I have no cause to be - I am innocent."

"So you say. I will not forgive you if that is not the truth." Soujiro told him. He was about to return to his seat when Akira called out:

"I would never, I swear on my life, hurt Kamiya-san! She..." He trailed off for a moment before he continued, "...because! Because...I love her."

Soujiro stopped and turned around. His heart hammered wildly against his chest. Anger was clearly visible on his round face. Then his face went passive, his eyes staying a cold blue. The smile once again took precedence.

"Is that so, Kiyosato-san?" He asked quietly. "I hope for your sake, she'll be all right." With that, he left the room, brooding.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin flopped onto his bed. His red hair spilled out over his blanket. In his hands he held a newspaper, with the headline saying that Kisoyas had been sued a nice amount. Akira had really gone out of his way for that...

His mind returned to the scene at the restaurant, and all his little pranks. He finally admitted that they had been awful and uncalled for. There was only one way to clear everything up.

He sat up out of bed, taking with him the newspaper. He had just come out from a shower, and had finished talking to Tomoe on the telephone. Nakamura had come in with the paper while he met with Kamatari, who was just aching for him to wear the newest style he had created.

Now he was dressed in a light blue t-shirt that fairly hugged his body as much as it did hang off him. His hair was swept back into a loose ponytail. He wore a leather strip around his neck, a jewel hanging by a thin cord at the end that matched his t-shirt perfectly. His pants were also a light blue, a few designs crisscrossed it in a dark blue fabric.

A few of the younger maids watched with big adoring eyes as he walked by them, on his way to his Uncle's room. He paid them no mind as they fawned over his appearance. He was rather proud of that.

He burst into Hiko's room, not bothering to knock. A few diplomats stood in the office and turned to see Kenshin's figure standing in the doorway. They looked surprised, but at the same time, they didn't seem to care. Hiko had probably told them that it was Kenshin's habit to do so.

And it was. He stormed right up to his uncle, shoving the paper under his nose. "Can I talk with you for a moment?" He demanded.

Hiko glared. "You annoying brat." He sighed. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

Kenshin made a face and mimicked, "Get your ass over here right now." (AN: Chapter 5 - Pictures)

Hiko held up a hand to the diplomats to excuse himself, and they nodded in unison. He stepped out of the room with Kenshin leading him, his white cloak swirling behind him. He had flatly refused to let Kamatari stick him in the latest outfit, but had to admit that Kenshin's clothing were tastefully done.

He leaned against the wall, a huge statue of a lady in roman robes stood next to him, carved from marble. It stood on a pedestal, and had it not, it would have stood to be as tall as him. He looked up at it for a moment before turning his attention to the smaller boy.

"So? What do you want?"

Kenshin once again showed him the paper. "Have you read this?"

He waited as Hiko read the article before saying, "I want to make this silent: we don't need Kisoyas getting into trouble."

Hiko frowned. "What do you mean? If they were responsible, it's only fair that they get sued."

Kenshin shifted his feet. "Well, see, the thing is Uncle, they weren't the ones responsible."

He saw his Uncle's brow twitch in irritation. Hiko glared at him. "Don't tell me: you were." He wasn't surprised when Kenshin nodded in embarrassment. He wanted nothing more than to hit him. He controlled his temper as he felt it rising. It would do him no good if the diplomats in the next room heard him shouting. He should have known this would happen; his nephew just knew all the tricks of pissing him off.

He kept his tones carefully measured. "You stupid child! I can't believe you! Where did you get off thinking to put shrimp in a girl's food when she's allergic!"

The younger winced. "Do I always have to repeat myself?" he muttered to himself. He shook his head and swiped at the air as if to remove Hiko's last statement. "That's not the point, Uncle. It's my fault so I want to finish it all quietly."

Hiko shrugged. "Hn! Do what you want - but don't think you're getting off that easily!"

Kenshin turned to face him. "What do you mean?"

It was here that Hiko exploded. "What do I mean!" he roared. "I mean, you stupid jack, that you could have put the M.R.I out of business with your carelessness! If word ever got out..."

"That's why I wanted to keep it quiet!" Kenshin intervened.

"That can be done." Hiko said taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Yes, it can be done. But you must learn that these things can't be repeated, and that you must pay much more than just money to make up for your mistake."

Kenshin looked at the statue for a moment, contemplating. He looked back at his Uncle nervously and bit his lip before asking, "What must I do then?"

Hiko put a hand up to his chin pensively. "Do?"

The redhead stepped forward. "I am willing to undergo the punishment you'll give me." He set his jaw in determination. Pain was welcome - he deserved it after all...even a week or a month without cigarettes...even major training...he was willing.

His Uncle smirked. "You are, ah?" He went quiet for a few moments. Kenshin waited, holding his breath. Finally, Hiko nodded. "Very well. You will do community service."

"C-community service?" He asked. He had heard of the word, but he had never done it, nor had he ever had the topic elaborated on. The way his uncle said it though, made it sound awful. He leaned forward a bit. "What is that? What do I have to do?"

"You must work."

"Work!" Kenshin repeated. He was shocked beyond words.

"Well, yes of course!" The taller man leaned down so that his face was close to the younger boy's. "It was your fault after all! Don't forget that Kamiya-san has a family too. In their current situation, it would mean that the children are alone. Did you not read - the newspaper says that the father is also in the hospital. Now you, my precious nephew, will have to go and take care of them."

Kenshin slunk back. He had read that Kaoru had siblings. And that Kaoru was the one providing them with food. He didn't understand why he had to go to them. He piped up, "But, Uncle, can't I have them stay with us for a while? It's not difficult..."

"That's not the point, idiot!" His uncle snapped, rapping him with one knuckle on the forehead. "If I were to let you do that, it's not enough of a punishment. And besides," he turned around, his white cape billowing, "I don't want any more brats running around my house. You're enough."

Kenshin felt as if the whole world was ending. He grabbed his uncle's cloak. "But! I can't! I mean, I won't! I won't go to a poor girl's house! I can't work there...I can't take care of children...I won't..."

"You will." His uncle commanded. "Unless you want to go to court and explain yourself." His voice was cold. "You told me that you were willing to do anything. I have told you what you are to do, and you will do it without question, am I understood?"

Kenshin knew he was treading on dangerous ice. When Hiko used that voice it was final and one could do nothing about the decision made. Tears welled up in his eyes: he would be forever stripped of his pride. "Yes sir..."

"Good. You will report to the Kamiya house tomorrow. You will begin your work early and you will end it late."

Kenshin wanted to throw a tantrum. "But Uncle, it's Sunday! I've got plans to go somewhere with Amakusa and Aoshi tomorrow. I can't possibly - "

"-Then cancel it." Hiko said curtly. "I won't hear it today, Kenshin. I'm sick and tired of you. Now get out of my sight."

He waited and watched as Kenshin went down the hall slowly, making his way back into his bedroom. When he got there, he began his temper tantrum, but no amount of raging could change Hiko Seijuro's mind.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The house was run down, and quiet. It was the most horrid thing Kenshin had seen in his life. The outside was the most disgusting piece of garden he'd ever seen, and the size of the whole lot looked to be about as big as his bedroom. He sniffed in dismay as his limo dropped him off on the opposite street. He didn't want Kamiya's siblings to think twice about anything.

Fear pulsated through his veins as he stepped up the rickety steps. It was in bad need for repairs, and the house was in desperate need of paint. He felt like crying. Last night's ordeal had been the worst - usually when he threw a tantrum, he got what he wanted, but it hadn't worked. Nakamura finally got him to stop and go to bed.

He didn't accept his fate willingly though.

Kenshin stopped before knocking on the door. He waited a few moments, and knocked again when nobody answered it. That was strange...he had been certain this was the right house. He was about to turn and leave, thinking there was nobody home, when he heard a small voice.

"Yahiko-nii, Suzume is too small to see who..."

"Oh, here, let me do it." Yahiko grumbled, picking Suzume up and opening the door with his free hand. He was surprised to see a red haired, purple eyed stranger standing at his doorway. His face seemed perplexed.

He cautiously closed the door a little. "Yes...? Can I help you with anything?"

Kenshin knew that the boy was nervous and so didn't venture to take any step forward. He knew that his name was Yahiko, but he didn't say that out loud, afraid to make the boy even more skeptical. "Ano...I was sent here to..." He didn't know what to say.

"Ah, you must be Kenshin-san!" Yahiko said. "Correct?"

It was Kenshin's turn to be confused. He gave Yahiko an uneasy smile. "Yes, I am...how did you know I was coming over?"

"Oh, someone called saying that the M.R.T or something was sending us a guardian for the day. The police even came to report it to us."

Kenshin sighed with relief. So his Uncle had gone through pains after all. He looked up as Yahiko pulled the door open fully. "Come on in."

He stepped into the house and wanted to faint. It was dark and so crowded, he felt like he was suffocating. The walls were so close, unlike the walls of his house - even his closet was bigger than their front doorstep! He wanted nothing more than to turn around and go back home, but he couldn't.

He was afraid to take his shoes off, worried about the amount of dirt he'd get on his socks. His broodings were cut short as a little girl ambled inside the room, wearing a worn green yukata. She resembled Kaoru a little bit. Her eyes fell on Kenshin.

"Ooooooooh...a stranger!" She cried.

"Ah...I'm not a stranger." Kenshin told her. "My name is Kenshin."

"Ken-nii?" Suzume asked, from her position in Yahiko's arms.

"Wai! Ken-nii!" The other little girl cried happily.

Kenshin couldn't help but smile: they were so cute.

Suzume forgot about Kenshin for a second, tugging on Yahiko's shirt. "Yahiko-nii, Suzume is hungry."

"Ayame too!" Ayame pouted.

Yahiko put Suzume down on the floor. "Yes, yes, we'll eat soon. I must finish with the laundry first."

Unconsciously, Suzume went over to Kenshin and held her arms out for him to pick her up. He looked around for a moment, before hoisting her up into his arms. She curled up against him. She felt like a sack of bones. "Hurry..." She said. To Kenshin, she said, "No food since yesterday morning. Now Suzume is hungry..."

Yesterday morning! Kenshin felt his heart twist painfully. The poor girl...

He decided to follow Yahiko into the laundry area, which was a small room next to a pump, a door leading to the backyard was open, the clothesline down, ready and waiting for him to put the clean clothes up to dry.

Ayame followed close behind, whining. "Yahiko-nii, we're hungry! Please...please..."

Yahiko slapped the clothing he had in his hand down, frustrated. "Okay fine! I'll get you guys something to eat, now be quiet!" Even after his sentence though, Ayame continued to whine, while Suzume sniffed sadly.

"...I want Kao-neechan..." She whispered.

Not knowing what to say, Kenshin pat her back reassuringly. "She'll be home soon...hopefully..."

He eyed the laundry for second. There were piles and piles of it, lining the floor in neat piles arranged by color. The small washbasin was old and looked to be having trouble keeping the water from leaking. He felt so sorry for the kids that he put Suzume down and squat, picking up a piece of clothing. It was soiled with dirt.

He had never done laundry before, but it was his task, Hiko had said, to help out. Testing, he began to squish the cloth together, and then tried to rub the dirt stains off. He caught sight of a washboard, and a can of soap and he began to use those.

He plunged each piece of clothing into the soapy water, surprised with himself. He was doing laundry - wait until the others heard this! Suzume didn't seem fazed at all, poking her small thumb into her mouth and watching him.

He decided he'd be nice and talk with her. "Suzume-chan, are you tired?"

She shook her head as a response.

He found himself smiling. "Are you sad?"

She took her thumb out of her mouth to reply. "I want Kao- neechan..."

He smiled sadly. "Maybe she'll be home tomorrow."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up.

He nodded, extending a soapy hand to her, beckoning her forward. "Do you want to help me with this?" He asked, "Or do you want to watch?"

She thought about it for a while, and then made her way over to him, clambering up onto his back, clasping her little hands around his neck. He froze for a moment, and then resumed scrubbing the clothes, a small smile on his lips. A warm feeling filled his chest.

Pride filled him as he hoisted the laundry onto its respective lines, the wind making the clothing flap. He had done a task, and he had done it well in his eyes. Suzume still clung to him by his neck and she looked up at the clothing along with him.

"Nice and white." She said quietly.

"Ah...nice and white." He murmured back. "We did a good job, didn't we?" he asked.

Suzume nodded. "Yes!"

"Oi!" They heard Yahiko shout. "Breakfast is ready! Kenshin-san! Suzume-chan!"

She looked more than happy. "Oh! Food!" She cried. She urged Kenshin on, and laughing, he went back into the house.

Their table was a low one like the ones in Kisoyas. Ayame was waiting impatiently by it, waiting to delve into the food.

Kenshin took one look at the food and recoiled mentally. Meager portions sat at every place at the table. Rice, fish, and miso soup. Nothing else. He had never seen a more pathetic breakfast in his life. 'So this is what Kamiya eats...' He thought to himself.

They quickly said their thanks for the meal and began to eat, hungrily spooning in the portions. Kenshin sat at his place and watched them, his heart heavy. While he ate such fancy meals and threw the ones he didn't like out, these children were starving...

"Aren't you going to eat, Kenshin-san?" Yahiko asked.

"Ah...you will have to excuse me." Kenshin said, kindly declining the offer by holding up his hand. "I am not hungry, I ate already. The children may have my share." He pushed his portion toward the two girls and addressed Yahiko again. "Please call me Kenshin. I don't like that -san part..."

Yahiko grunted. "If you say so..."

"I will work on the laundry for today," Kenshin told him, "so you don't need to worry about that."

"Uh...thanks." Yahiko said uncertainly. "I guess I'll clean the house then."

The elder boy nodded. "Okay then. Afterwards, I'll take you guys out to lunch."

"Will Ken-nii play?" Suzume asked, looking up from her bowl of rice. He laughed and mussed her hair.

"Yes, little one, we'll play."

He couldn't believe he was doing this.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Kamiya-san, how are you feeling?"

She smiled, as Soujiro took her hand worriedly. "Oh, Sou...I'm so glad you came."

He sat down next to her, his smile on his lips. "I heard what happened, and I'm sorry to hear..."

She shook her head. "I'm okay now. It's all right. It was probably just some mistake."

Soujiro couldn't help but glare. "Yes, well...Kiyosato-san seemed pretty upset about it. Even if he had something to do with it..."

"It wasn't Kiyosato-san's fault!" Kaoru cried defensively. "Just like me, he had no idea what was happening."

Her friend shook his head. "Kamiya-san, please be careful! I'm worried about you. In truth, I find I can't trust Kiyosato-san, and so..." He looked away. "...What is it with him, anyway? It just seems so wrong, Kamiya-san, that this would happen when you were with him."

"What are you trying to say?" Kaoru asked. She began to cough, causing her to once again, moan in pain. After her brief spell though, she sought Soujiro's eyes with her own.

He ran his fingers over her hand. "What I meant to say, Kamiya-san, is that it would not have happened if you were with me. I would have made sure..."

Kaoru made a face and laughed softly. "Sou-chan, you sound jealous again."

He gave her a stupid silly grin. "Do I?" He decided to change the topic. "Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked.

"You've done enough." Kaoru told him firmly. "What with my father in the hospital and all..."

Soujiro glanced toward the door. "So that means your siblings are all alone?"

She sighed sadly. "Yes. The poor kids. They're probably scared all by themselves. Yahiko was never good at taking care of them, so I can only hope that I'll be okay soon."

"Would you like me to go check on them?" Soujiro asked. "Just to make sure they're okay?"

Kaoru's grip on his hand was enough to tell him the answer. He gave her hand a squeeze, telling her he'd be back the next day with the news.

The day was clear and bright. It was early so none of the malls were open yet, and besides, Okita wasn't anywhere close to being awake - he liked to sleep in on Sundays. A few birds took to flight, calling out to each other in harsh tones, making a chill run down his spine as he stepped into his waiting limo.

He directed his chauffer to the address Kaoru had given him, and was surprised to see the house's drab condition. He remembered Kenshin calling Kaoru poor and he had thought that it had been a joke. He wondered if this were the correct address after all.

He was even more surprised to see Kenshin walk out of the house, a little girl perched onto his shoulders, and another little girl running after him, close on his heels.

Getting out of his car, Soujiro called, "Himura-san!"

Kenshin froze and turned around slowly, to see a very confused Soujiro staring at him.

"Ah...Soujiro! What are you doing here?"

His friend stepped forward. "I believe Himura-san...the question should be, what are YOU doing here?"

Kenshin opened his mouth to explain.

But how would he explain it?

Behind Soujiro, another limo came to a halt, and a familiar face exited.

Talk about embarrassing!

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

AN: Once again, your reviews are inspiring. I didn't end this the way I wanted to and I'm really dissatisfied with it, but you tell me: how was it? MAJOR THANKS GOES TO GYPSY-CHAN IN THIS CHAPTER! (Hugs) She came up with the community service thing, and I just had to put it in here. Again, thanks Gypsy-chan and thank you reviewers! Do you think Kenshin got what he deserved after those nasty pranks? PLEASE REVIEW I beg you!


	11. Unexpected Situations

**WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...all original characters/ideas are mine to claim.

AN: hi! Sometimes, I wonder if people read the Author's Notes at all. Anyway, here's chapter 11, a little earlier than expected...but who's complaining? Anyone? (Show of hands please...) I hope you enjoy guys, and I'm glad to see that you guys think Kenshin deserved that punishment and thought it was good enough for him! REVIEWS! YAY!

**_WARNINGS: None really, maybe a little kissing scene between Kenshin and..well, read on._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11****  
- Unexpected Situations - **

The three of them stared at each other for a moment before Suzume broke the silence by asking,

"Who are you?" To no one in particular.

They ignored her, and Soujiro took another step forward. "It's a big surprise to see you here - since when did you decide to baby sit?"

Kenshin grit his teeth. He had no intention to get really angry while the children were around. He put Suzume down and told her gently to go back into the house. She nodded and made her way back in, occasionally glancing back over her shoulder.

Soujiro waited patiently, and Kenshin ignored him for a while to glare at the newcomer briefly. The newcomer stared back with wide blue eyes. Soujiro glanced over at the figure, and being ever the gentleman, greeted it formally.

He turned his attention back to Kenshin who had put on an indifferent look. He clasped his hands behind his back, watching as Kenshin arrogantly swiped his red locks out of his way. "I read the newspaper this morning," he decided to say, "and so I decided to drop by Kamiya's house."

Soujiro didn't look convinced, and looked his friend in the eye. Kenshin decided he'd have to sound more confident. "I saw that she had siblings to take care of, and that her father was in the hospital. So, I wanted to go see for myself; you know, bring the M.R.I further recognition." He earned a satisfied nod from Soujiro.

"I've come here on a request from Kamiya-san to check on her siblings. I hope they're okay?"

Kenshin nodded. "They're fine - though I can only wonder how: look at this place! Talk about lowly. This place is just like her - ugly, worn and dirty."

"Don't talk about Kaoru that way!" The figure cried defensively.

"As if you don't think so too, Makimachi-san." Kenshin scowled.

She returned the scowl. "I happen to think she is a beautiful woman."

Kenshin snorted and Soujiro's smile got bigger. "Regardless, what are you doing here?"

Misao produced the paper from behind her back. "Same thing you are - I was worried for the children. I do not, however, think to use this as a means to help the Aoiya chains"

Kenshin was going to make a snide comment, but never got a chance to, as Suzume came back outside, rubbing her nose with a dirt-gritted hand. Her face was also dirty, along with her clothing.

"Ken-nii, Suzume is hungry."

He bent down and gathered her into his arms. She climbed willingly into them, and was about to pop her thumb into her mouth, but he gently took it away, softly berating her. "Let's get you cleaned up first, before I take you somewhere to eat, little one."

She nodded eagerly, and Kenshin faced Soujiro once more. He was annoyed to see a teasing glint in his friend's eyes. "Not a word from either of you about this to Kamiya." He warned. In a softer tone, he told Soujiro to tell Kaoru not to worry - her siblings were fine and would be taken care of. "If she asks how, just make something up." He added.

Soujiro inclined his head, the glint still in his eyes. Kenshin let out a soft growl but didn't do anything more in fear of getting Suzume scared.

He met Misao's eyes with cold blue ones, and nervously she swallowed, nodding quickly.

With that, he returned to the house.

The other two looked at each other for a moment. Soujiro jumped slightly when a door slammed shut. He met Misao's eyes and blushed.

"Makimachi-san, I apologize - I didn't think to say anything when..."

"That's okay, Seta-san." Misao waved it off. She gave him a smile.

He returned it shyly, his blush deepening. "Well, uh..." He stuttered. It was surprising: Soujiro hardly ever stuttered. At the present moment, he was at a loss for words. "Um...I hope we can talk again..." He offered clumsily.

She nodded awkwardly, confused. "Sure, okay..."

He nervously shifted his feet, unable to say more. When she realized he wouldn't say anything else, she made to go back into her car. "So then..." She gave him a small wave and got in. He let his breath out slowly: he hadn't even realized he was holding it. He watched after the retreating car wistfully, before getting into his own.

0-0-0-0-0

It was late night when Kaoru opened her eyes. She wished she didn't have to stay in bed. She wasn't used to being bedridden. She wanted to get up and stretch, and was going to, but she caught sight of Akira coming in. He was holding a stuffed doll. Correction: a stuffed rabbit.

It was blue in color, with long floppy ears and a white belly. It was average in size, and he was holding it around its waist. Kaoru felt a smile well up.

Akira pulled up a chair, and handed her the toy, before taking her hand. "A gift to keep you company." He said quietly.

She picked it up gingerly. "Thank you." She said. She paused before she admitted, "I'm so glad you came. I was waiting for you." Her heart pounded on its own and his smile widened.

"Were you?" He asked, contemplative.

She nodded, embarrassed. She had no idea how to explain the feelings she felt. She had no idea how he would react. She decided to change the topic, and quickly withdrew her hand from his, commenting on the gift.

"You're so nice to bring me a present." She giggled, fingering one of the bunny's ears.

"I'm glad you like it." He said sincerely.

A silence hung for a moment, but they were comfortable with it. They needed no words to fill in the quiet; each other's company was enough.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she leaned forward and Akira gathered her into his arms, holding her against him gently. "I want to go home..I don't want to stay here anymore." He heard her say. Her voice had gone back to a whisper, sad and quiet. She pulled at her blanket and then touched her face. "Why did this have to happen to me?" Tears filled her voice and she glared hatefully at the tubes coming out of her arms and legs. "This reaction...I look so...ugly...why!" She covered her face with her hands and started sobbing. "Who was mean enough to do this to me?"

Akira's hug tightened consolingly. "Shhhhh..." He said soothingly. "..Don't say that...you are not ugly." He allowed her to cry, rocking her back and forth gently. "You will never be ugly - those rashes will disappear in time." He continued to hold her while she sobbed. "Shhh now, you're tired. I want you to get your rest."

After a while she stopped crying and realized, embarrassed that she was in Akira's arms. "I'm sorry," she started, going to push away, "I burden you with my problems..."

Akira shook his head. "No...you don't. I want to be here for you - at any time, Kamiya-san."

A lump caught in her throat. "Thank you, Kiyosato-san."

"Akira- call me that. There's no need for formalities."

She blushed. "Then I would have you call me Kaoru." She said.

He nodded. "Yes...Kaoru." He pushed her back down into bed gently. "Get your rest. I worry for you."

Kaoru lay back, feeling dizzy. She held his hand tightly as he was about to get up and leave. "Don't go yet." She told him. "Please? Stay here until I fall asleep."

He nodded. "Okay." He sat back down. "Okay."

She smiled and closed her eyes.

She fell asleep holding his hand.

When he was certain she was asleep, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently...

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin wearily sat back on his heels. He was so tired - he had never had a day quite like this one before: cleaning and washing, playing with the children, cooking to feed them...just reflecting on the day was tiring enough.

He looked down at his hands, which were red and swollen from doing laundry hour after hour. They never got that bad even if he practiced with a sword. His right hand had a few cuts from the kitchen knife. He had never really cooked before, and was surprised to find that his cooking had been edible and quite tasty. Despite his fatigue, he was proud.

His muscles were sore all over, and he wanted nothing more than to collapse and go to sleep. At the present moment, he could have cared less where he slept so long as he did. His clothing were dirty and soiled, his hair that he took so much pride in, was messy and out of place.

'So, this is what it feels like to be poor..." Kenshin thought, stifling a yawn with his hand. '...I kinda feel sorry for them..."

He had grown attached to Suzume and Ayame. They were simply adorable; young and innocent, demanding yet easy to please. Yahiko spent his free time studying and so, Kenshin never thought to bother him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Suzume came back into the room, holding her night yukata in one hand. Half of it sagged to the floor, causing her to drag it behind her. She rubbed her eye tiredly. Kenshin smiled and helped her to change and then helped her to take out her worn, stained futon. He was disgusted - his bed could fit more than 10 people on it, and here this child was, sleeping on what he thought was a dirty rag.

Suzume seemed comfortable though, as she snuggled into bed. Kenshin pulled her blanket up, tucking it under her chin.

"Ken-nii...Kao-neechan will come back soon?" It was the umpteenth time she had asked that, but Kenshin patiently replied,

"She may be back by tomorrow."

"Really?" She asked, blinking sleepily. "Will Ken-nii cover over tomorrow to play?"

He paused, and nodded. "Aa...I'll come back tomorrow and play." He promised.

She was asleep very quickly, snoring slightly. After resting himself for a few more moments, Kenshin got up to help Ayame get ready for bed as well. He found her in her living room, fast asleep on the tatami. He picked her up and lay her next to her younger sister.

He wanted to make sure all the kids were settled before he went home. Yahiko, however, wasn't easy to find. He finally found the boy in the back room, practicing kendo. Kenshin was quite surprised.

They had cleared the back room and had converted it to be like a mini dojo. Bokkens and Shinais hung on the walls on racks. So...this was how Kaoru practiced her budo.

Yahiko swung down and then turned to face him.

"What do you want?"

"I was just..." Kenshin trailed off. Yahiko glared at him. He could feel a very rebellious spirit in the child - it took his breath away. "I'm really sorry to interrupt your training." He finally said.

Yahiko never answered, he merely pursed his lips together in annoyance. Kenshin realized that he wasn't exactly the friendliest person. He kept to himself and had left Kenshin to his business. He hardly spoke and when he did, it was in curt, short sentences. He had left the kids to his care without a second thought, studying for the better half of the day.

"Do you find it difficult?" He asked, as he watched Yahiko swing his shinai down once more. Yahiko scowled and turned to face him.

"Of course not."

"Can I try?" He asked. It surprised him: he barely ever asked to do something - he just did it.

Yahiko smirked. "If you want. I'll try to go easy on you."

Kenshin was miffed. The indirect insult reminded him of the snide comments Kaoru made. He decided not to brood on it, and instead picked up a bokken. He wanted to teach the brat a lesson, so he feigned innocence.

Without warning, Yahiko attacked. With a cry of surprise, Kenshin evaded the thrust and continued to do so as the blows rained down repeatedly.

The boy had a good technique, smooth and strong as he searched for an opening in Kenshin's defense. He was more than surprised when Kenshin returned the attack, knocking him off his feet.

He got off the floor, eyes wide. He really hadn't been expecting that.

Thinking it had been a fluke, Yahiko went for him again, this time not holding anything back, and this time, Kenshin was ready for him.

Almost immediately, Yahiko fell again. He tried three more times before giving up. Woodenly, he sat in the corner, watching as Kenshin loft himself in the art. Executing moves precisely and swiftly. He was amazed. His style was unique: graceful but deadly.

"You could have told me you knew how." Yahiko pouted, once Kenshin was done.

"I'm sorry. I know I should have." Kenshin replied, returning his borrowed bokken to its case. He smiled apologetically. "You were really good though." He commented. "With a little more practice, you could be one of the best."

"Your style is amazing!" Yahiko interceded. He glanced admiringly at the elder boy. "I wish I could be as good as you."

Kenshin pressed his hands together. "No, you don't need my technique. Yours is enough. Practice is the key." He made his way to the door. "Anyway, I must be going home. Take care."

Yahiko nodded. "Ano...Kenshin, you'll be back right? I want to practice with you once more." Kenshin inclined his head, earning a grin.

"Oh...and thank you...for everything." He said quietly.

Kenshin froze. The grateful notice made him feel proud. "You're welcome." He replied sincerely. "I will be back tomorrow."

By the time he left the house, it was really late. The night had settled in, and outside, crickets chirped their individual songs out of beat and without unison. Kenshin was more than willing to go home.

He was in his limo, half asleep, when the thought hit Kenshin: Yahiko followed in Kaoru's footsteps: studying and practicing Kendo. He could help but wonder what Kaoru was doing.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kenshin told her, twirling his seat around absently.

"Yes, tomorrow then." Tomoe agreed, before saying goodbye.

When they hung up, Kenshin got to his feet, stretching lazily. He was very fond of Tomoe, and hoped that the next day would be able to ask her out. He was certain she was everything he was searching for; calm, quiet, polite, pretty, smart, submissive, gentle and well off. He had invited her to lunch again, and she had gladly agreed. Now though, he would have to tell his uncle about his choice.

Not that it really mattered to Hiko: Kenshin had had many girlfriends, but all of them had been daughters of high-class men. He hoped Tomoe would be acceptable.

Hiko was watching television when Kenshin entered - as usual, without knocking. Seeing his nephew, he scowled and turned the system off.

It amused him to see Kenshin looking so bone-weary.

"How was it?"

"It was torture." Was the reply. "There are still piles of laundry to be done."

Hiko smirked. "Well, you have until Kamiya returns to finish it, so don't worry."

Kenshin winced. It was his fault after all. His uncle sure knew how to rub it in. He remembered his purpose in coming there, and proposed what he thought to do. To his relief, Hiko agreed - though on one condition: he wished to meet Tomoe himself.

'That's weird,' Kenshin thought, 'he never met any of the others right away.' He smiled uncertainly. "Sure, okay then, I guess we'll have lunch here."

Hiko clasped his hands behind his back. "A girl of lower class of than you worries me. I only hope your choice was good, and if so, I wish to see her for myself."

Well, at least that was good. He knew that Aoshi and Okita had no say at all in who it was they were allowed to marry. At least he knew he could. Actually, he remembered Aoshi saying something like he already had a fiancée and it was just a matter of meeting her. In truth, Aoshi didn't care - it was better to be married to someone who was already rich, rather than to somebody who loved you for your money. It was a good analogy, only...it didn't suit Kenshin at tall.

His uncle did like Tomoe, and things went smoothly, according to plan. He began to get closer to her, and became comfortable in her presence.

Two weeks passed quickly, and Kaoru didn't return. Kenshin had gotten used to working under her household, and had become fiercely attached to her siblings, who in turn, had become fiercely attached to him.

Snow had begun to fall, signaling the start of winter struggles: end term exams, and the biting cold. However, one thing did make up for all that: the two weeks of winter break. Kenshin had decided that he would go to Florida - he despised the cold.

Shishio was out of the hospital, most of his body still wrapped in bandages. The doctor had told he could remove it in a couple of weeks, but had warned him that it was imperative to that he keep the bandages on. That did not stop Yumi from being all over him though.

They were at it again, as the little group was huddled outside of the oak doors. Kenshin shivered, glaring hatefully at the lacy snowflakes that fell from the sky.

Amakusa offered him a cigarette, but he turned it down despite the fact that he wanted one so badly: the smoke invading the lungs, warming the body...

Amakusa lit his own, sliding the box back into his pocket. "Are you sure? Why'd you turn down a cig?"

Kenshin shook his head, berating his body for its craving. He wanted to throw up. "Tomoe doesn't want me to smoke."

"What does she have to do with it?" Shishio demanded.

Kenshin shrugged, paling some more. "She's my girlfriend."

"Oooh, girlfriend, huh?" He asked. "So, have you kissed her yet?"

Kenshin reddened. "N-no."

"Oh, Kenny has forgotten how to kiss." Shishio teased.

Kenshin grabbed the bait; he hated that nickname. "Of course not!" He snapped. "Let me show you." With that, he pulled Yumi to him, out of Shishio's embrace, and crushed his lips to hers. Surprised, Yumi never responded, then recovered quickly and began to kiss him back just as passionately.

She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to slide in curiously, running over hers and then running over her bottom teeth. She allowed it to, returning the motion in kind, pulling his bottom lip with her teeth and gently nibbling on it before allowing him access to her tongue again. She grabbed fistfuls of his hair as he pulled her close to him, arms tightening around her waist.

Finally, he pulled free, breathing hard. Yumi's lips were swollen and red like his, and she gave him a coy smile. The rest looked on in shock and amusement. Shishio looked positively stunned: after all, Kenshin had kissed his girl! He smirked, and Kenshin shot him a hot glare. It was only fair.

Not being able to stand the smoke and the cravings, Kenshin went into the building. Soujiro followed, glad to have an excuse to leave.

"Himura-san, I had no idea you and Yukishiro-san became more intimate." He said, trying to catch up to Kenshin's brisk pace. "What a surprise - for how long?"

"Two weeks."

Soujiro grinned. "And you're already kissing another girl."

It was Kenshin's turn to smirk.

As Soujiro was about to comment on Kaoru, the bell rang, signaling the end of first period. Someone collided headfirst into him, breaking off his words.

Dazed, he looked up to see Misao, extending her hand to help him up. "I'm so sorry." She said, as he took her hand. The impact had caused him to fall. She helped him to his feet, and he brushed his uniform off. Had that been Kenshin, he would have made a rude remark.

"I'm really, really sorry Seta-san." She told him, as he looked at her in surprise. A blush had crept to his cheeks again. He hoped that she thought it was from embarrassment due to the fall, when in fact, it was due to something totally different.

He grinned and shook his head. He found he couldn't say anything, and if he did, he would stutter like a fool, and so chose not to.

Her attention reverted to something on the floor. She bent down and picked it up, a frown on her face. In her hand was a small necklace. It had a small blue jewel hanging in the middle. "Oh no..the clasp is broken." She mourned.

Soujiro bent down to look at it. "I can fix it." He offered. "It was my fault."

She put the necklace into his offered hand. "Thanks, but I was the one who was running. I should have watched where I was going..."

Kenshin snorted. "Yeah - you should have. Tell me: does hanging out with the wench cause you to act like her as well, because of it's the case, then I'll steer clear."

Misao shot him an angry look, but held her tongue. She wasn't about to argue with him. She returned her attention to Soujiro who was smiling apologetically, while Kenshin's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hey Tomoe. I'm about to go to class." He paused. "Don't worry, you're not bugging me...I see. Well then I'll see you at lunch and then you..." With that, Kenshin began to walk to class, still talking on the phone, forgetting all about Soujiro and Misao.

Soujiro handed the necklace back. He had managed to pop the clasp back into place, and he gently put it around her neck. "The stone matches your eyes." He said thoughtfully. She turned around to thank him, and he met her eyes shyly. "It looks nice on you."

Her cheeks warmed, and she took a step back. "Uh..thanks..."

He watched as she retreated down the hall.

"Ah - Makimachi-san!" He called out, but she had already disappeared into the crowds. "Never mind..." He murmured.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kaoru closed her book. She was extremely bored - she had already read through all her textbooks and all the hospital books she could find. Despite the fact that school was boring, she actually looked forward to going back.

Akira wandered in, dressed in his uniform, which meant that he had come straight from school. She smiled upon seeing him: ever since she had been admitted into hospital, he had made it a point to visit her every day.

He gave her a gentle hug and then sat down at her side.

"I have good news and bad news." He told her seriously. "Which one would you rather hear first?"

She shifted in bed worriedly. The words, "Bad news" struck fear into her heart. She wondered what it could possibly be and dreaded it, so she said, "Good news first, please."

He grinned. "Well, the good news is, you can be out of here by the end of the week." He paused, catching her eye. "The bad news is, exams start next week."

She let her breath out in a rush. And here she had thought it would be something terrible. Still, lying in bed at the hospital hadn't helped her studies much. She decided to dwell on Akira's first statement.

"I'll be out soon? Oh, I can hardly wait!" The rashes had begun to subside, and she was able to get out of bed and walk around on her own. By the end of the week, she would be fine.

"...I wanted to thank you, Akira, for always being there for me. I don't know why, but I'm grateful."

He want quiet, and she wondered if he were okay.

"Akira?"

He slowly looked up. "Ah..Kaoru...I don't know how to explain this...I mean.."

The feeling of alarm went through her again. "What? What is it?" She asked.

"I-I've got something else to tell you...I don't know how you will take it..."

Her instant thought was of her father, then her siblings. Tensely, she grabbed his arm.

"What! Nothing happened to them is there?" She gasped desperately.

Akira realized he had frightened her out of her skin. He pat her arm. "No, no - that's not it." He paused, taking a deep breath. "I think...I think I've fallen in love with you." He admitted.

She stared at him shocked.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin watched from his seat on the floor. A bokken lay at his feet, which he picked up absently. He felt so tired: the whole day had been hectic with tutorials and reviews in preparation for next week's exams.

Sano returned to his seat beside him. "Oh man, that hurt." He mumbled. He fingered a dark bruise on his arm.

Kenshin shrugged. He was wearing the magenta top. He had thrown it into his locker quickly upon returning from the restaurant incident. He had donned it for training that day.

He felt sick. The urge to vomit came up as he once again, fought to keep the craving for a cigarette at bay. Dizzily, he covered his mouth. He should have listened to Nakamura-san when it had been easy to quit...

"You okay?" Sano asked, seeing Kenshin pale considerably.

He nodded, and nearly choked when he heard the teacher say, "Class, I'd like to introduce Kamiya Kaoru - our first female trainee."

There she stood, tall and proud. Her skin was back to being a smooth ivory white. Her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Welcome back, Kamiya-san!" Soujiro called out.

She smiled and nodded.

Kenshin wanted to melt - she was okay!

"You're lucky." Sanosuke whispered, as if reading his mind.

Forgetting about everybody else, Kaoru looked at Kenshin. She couldn't believe he was in the club too.

"Oh, save me." She said. "HE'S here."

Kenshin got up. "So, you joined, huh?"

She held her head up proudly. "I don't see why," He continued, scathingly, "You're so not qualified."

Her blue eyes glittered angrily. "We'll see about that."

He lifted his bokken in response. "Welcome back." He said, a sarcastic smile on his face.

"I'd rather be back in the hospital than to see your ugly face."

"My ugly face!" Kenshin repeated. "After seeing yours, I think I'll need to go to the hospital myself."

"Why must you be everywhere I go!" She cried, a hint of annoyance evident in her voice.

He gave her a shallow bow. "Why, don't you know, my lady? The world revolves around me."

She raised her bokken. "I accept your challenge, Himura."

He grinned. "I won't hurt you that badly." He told her.

With a cry, she attacked. Her skill was much more advanced than that of Yahiko's. He found her swing much stronger too. 'Not bad.' He thought, as he stepped back because of her attack.

Something fell out of his pocket, and rolled, hitting Soujiro's foot. It was an orange plastic cylinder. Curiously, he picked it up. Kenshin held his breath, wanting to snatch it away, but Soujiro read the label aloud, his voice confused.

"Shredded shrimp." He looked up at Kenshin, whose eyes were wide. Realization washed over Soujiro's features. "Himura-san...what's this all about?"

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Gomen gomen! I know this was one of the shorter chapters, but truth be told, the story wrote itself. Again, I apologize, I should have written, "at the beginning it will be A/K and T/K - It will change in time. I'm a hardcore K/K fan, and I won't let that couple down.

_  
TO ALL OF YOU: MY GREATEST THANKS! _I'm hoping that next chapter will be longer and we all know that next week is chapter 12!

Chiki: Ah ha Kenshin, you deserved it. Oh, the joys of being an author.

Kenshin: growls Why you...!

Chiki: Hold it! Is that any way to treat your mistress? With the click of this mouse, I can erase you! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Coughs) I'm looking forward to a review, so please do!


	12. Bad Omens

**WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU**

**By: Chiki Yumeshisa **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...all original characters/ideas are mine to claim.

* * *

AN: I REPOSTED THIS CHAPTER AND FIXED SOME ERRORS - I´M LATE IN POSTING! I´M SO SORRY! – yes, I know, evil cliffhanger, and of course, short chapter. I hope this one will be longer. Ah, gomen, I know things kinda seemed rushed at the end there…….however, I hope this chapter explains a few things. 

**SIDE NOTE (IMPORTANT!) SUPERSTITIONS:**  
In Japan, Omens are very common. Well, okay so in my school they are. The number 4 "Shi" means 'death´ and therefore, it is not a surprise that some of the hotels/inns don´t have the room number 4, or even a fourth floor! Bad omens are usually: a chopstick breaking, (good omen – chopsticks splitting perfectly down the middle) sneezing (someone is talking about you) and if glass breaks before you touch it. Or if glass breaks when you touch it. (Not when it falls over, or when you squeeze it. Just touch it). I´ve left out a few, but the last one will be important for this chapter. ONTO THE STORY!

**SIDE NOTE#2:**Also words in italics are when characters Reminisce of the past! This should help those people who became confused last time I posted this - I wasn't sure how to make it into an HTML file. Arigatou Shou-kun for your help: and remember, anything that has (0-0-0-0) is the past too. Sorry so much switching in this chapter. Please enjoy.

**_WARNINGS: THIS CHAPTER JUMPS FROM PAST TO PRESENT A LOT (rated pg13) You have been warned. No flames please. _**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12:  
Bad Omens

"Shredded Shrimp." He looked up at Kenshin, whose eyes were wide. Realization washed over Soujiro's features. "Himura-san...what's this all about?"

Kenshin opened his mouth to explain, and then realized that the whole club was looking at him, confused. None of them were aware of Kaoru´s misfortune with the allergic reaction. Everyone had been told she was in the hospital without further explanation. They looked on with interest.

Kenshin mentally kicked himself. He had forgotten he had kept the bottle intending to throw it out. It had flown from his mind when Kaoru had been rushed to the hospital. He just wanted to disappear.

Kaoru on the other hand, went incredibly pale. Her raised bokken lowered and she staggered back a step. Soujiro cried out her name, jumping to his feet.

Kenshin´s mouth was dry and his tongue stuck to the roof of it. He watched as Kaoru´s face went from shock to pure rage.

All those hours of pain………the itchiness, the rashes, the long endless nights in the hospital, the embarrassment……….worry, hurt, and confusion………….was all because of HIM? She felt her blood boil , and she lost any control she might have had on her emotions. Her hands tightened around the hilt of her bokken.

"Bastard!" She screamed, bringing her weapon down furiously. He blocked it, knees trembling from her anger alone. She continued to swing the bokken angrily, screaming at him. "I can´t believe you would go that far! You immature, stupid, conceited, spoiled brat!" Seeing that her attack wasn´t getting through, she dropped the bokken, tossing it to the side and bringing her hand up.

_SLAP!_

The sound of flesh whipping flesh reverberated through the entire dojo, followed by gasps from the students.

The slap stung like anything, and Kenshin recoiled from the pain, head ringing. She had one powerful arm. He closed his eyes, feeling his cheek swell – it was his fault after all……….

She slapped him again, this time on his other cheek. "Why?" – Slap. "You idiot!" – Slap. "You irresponsible………." –Slap. "Baby!" –Slap. Kenshin stood still, welcoming the pain, letting her slap him. Each word hurt him more than a slap ever could. Her slaps stopped, her hands clutching at his yukata. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she pounded on his chest. "I don´t understand….." She sobbed. "I _won´t_ understand." Her pounding ceased too, her hands still clenched tightly into fists. Her forehead touched his chest as she cried.

"What have I done to make you hate me so much?" She asked tearfully.

Kenshin opened his eyes to look down at her, her hold on his clothing the only thing keeping her upright. He couldn´t answer. What had she done? His mind flew to all the things they had gone through, all the way to their first encounter: the beginning of this mess. She had accidentally bumped into him and he had dropped his cigarette in the process. Yet, he knew, that that one incident would never amount to what he had done to her.

What was worse: he had done it to her willingly.

Everything was silent.

Realizing that Kenshin would not answer her, Kaoru looked up into his violet eyes which held guilt. She began to back away slowly, her fingers going numb, and continued to back up, watching his eyes in a trance. Her chest was constricting painfully; she found it difficult to remember to breathe.

'Don´t walk away, Kamiya………´ Kenshin thought, watching her back away. 'Please, let me explain…….´ But Kaoru turned and ran out of the room, her ponytail trailing behind her.

Kenshin finally made his feet move, dropping his bokken as well, hoping to catch up to her.

Kaoru, however, continued to run blindly down the hall, tears flowing down her cheeks. Somehow, it hurt more knowing that Kenshin had been the one to do this to her.

She felt herself collide into someone and realized with a start, that it was Kiyosato. She fell into his embrace.

"Oh Akira…………." She sobbed, clutching at his blazer.

Strong arms enveloped her. "What´s the matter, Kaoru?"

She sobbed harder, shoulders quaking. "Take me home, please? I don´t want to stay here any longer……….."

He opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong again, but then decided not to. "Okay, Kaoru. I´ll take you home."

From a small distance, Kenshin watched them, frozen into place. He heard the whole conversation between the two and realized darkly that they had become intimate. The shattered pieces of his heart were upturned once more, and there was nothing he could do about it.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kaoru walked into her house wearily. It was past 5:00 so it meant that the kids were back from their grandfather´s Dr. Genzai, and Yahiko was home from school.

Upon returning from the hospital that morning, she hadn´t seen them. She had been too exhausted to do anything else and had collapsed on her bed, asleep in seconds.

She was eager to see them now, but at the same time, she didn´t want them to see her like this; red eyes from crying, and a tear-stained face. Kaoru washed her face first before entering the living room, where Yahiko sat, poring over his books. The little ones sat no far off, playing quietly together.

Hearing the shoji slide open, all three looked up and the girls squealed in delight, running to give Kaoru a hug. Even Yahiko smiled hugely, and it must be said that it was unlike his character to do so.

Kaoru hugged them both tightly, squatting to their level. "I´m home." She informed them.

"Welcome back!" Ayame said happily. "Is Kao-neechan okay?"

Kaoru smiled. "Of course. Don´t worry."

Ayame frowned. "What happened?"

The elder fell quiet, not wanting to remember the incident and forcing back tears when she remembered exactly who was responsible. "Nothing, honey. It doesn´t matter now." She finally said.

Suzume seemed oblivious to the concern of Ayame. She was just happy Kaoru was back. Kaoru was her most favoritist person in the world, after all. She climbed into her arms. "Kao-neechan, look." She held a gorgeous doll up to Kaoru´s face. "Isn´t it pretty?"

"It is." Her sister agreed. It was small, the head made of plastic as well as the arms and legs. Its middle was soft and it was dressed in an elegant kimono. "Wherever did you get it?"

Suzume hugged it to herself. "Ken-nii gave it to me."

"A friend?" Suzume nodded, busying herself with toying with the doll´s hair. "He´s the nicest."

Kaoru set her down on the floor. How sweet – Suzume had a crush on someone in her school. Her little sister returned to playing in the corner with Ayame.

Yahiko leaned back as she sat down at the low table as well.

"I thought you were Kenshin." He told her.

A cold feeling ran down Kaoru´s spine. Had she just heard right?

"K-Kenshin?" She asked, dreading the answer.

Yahiko nodded. "Yeah – he told us yesterday he´d be here today, but I guess since you´re back………….."

Kaoru stared at her brother, confused. "What?"

"Kenshin! He - "

Kaoru cut him off abruptly, demanding, "What´s his last name?"

"Himura….." Yahiko answered, "Himura Kenshin. Why? Do you know him?"

Kaoru couldn´t believe her ears. She had hoped that maybe there had been another Kenshin that Yahiko had been talking about. Her cheeks warmed: he had hurt her enough; now he planned on hurting her family too?

"Himura……." She repeated, dazed. Her little brother noticed her eyes flashing indignantly.

"Do you know him?" Yahiko pressed.

"Of course I know him!" Kaoru snapped angrily. It caused the little ones to jump in surprise. "He´s a jerk! Stay away from him! It can´t believe he came to my house!"

Yahiko had trouble figuring out if they were talking about the same person. The Kenshin he knew was certainly no jerk – and most definitely no one to be afraid of. The Kenshin he knew was kind, gentle, and a great cook. Someone who did the laundry and a great sparring partner. He had grown fond of the fiery-haired boy and had formed a tight bond in friendship with him.

Suzume looked mortified. She hugged the doll to herself tightly. "I love Ken-nii." She said passionately, her lower lip trembling.

"What´s wrong with him?" Yahiko asked, his voice gaining a defensive edge.

Kaoru glared back. "What´s _wrong_ with him? Everything! He´s a good for nothing conceited jerk!"

Yahiko gave her the same confused look. "I don´t understand……..he´s really different from what you say – he cooked and cleaned – he even did the laundry!"

Kaoru blinked. Cooking and cleaning? Doing laundry! That was so unbelievable, she had to blink twice, in a daze. "I don´t believe you………" She whispered.

Suzume´s smug look deepened, taking her sister´s hand in hers and leading her to the laundry area. Sure enough, the piles of laundry she had left two weeks before were gone. Instead, fresh clothes hung on the linens outside, being blown by the winter wind, and the rest were neatly folded and separated into five tidy stacks.

She couldn´t believe her eyes. The whole room was scrubbed and smelled clean. It was dusted of the dirt and rid of all the cobwebs. Hand settling on the open shoji, Kaoru looked out at the garden that had once been cluttered. Now the flowerpots that had been lying about precariously, were set in a small bundle near the fence that separated their garden from their neighbor´s.

Overhead, she hard a tinkling sound – so, he had gone out and bought a wind chime. Her eyes then fell on a white sweatshirt. On the front was the word "HOT" written on it in fire. There was no doubt: this was Kenshin´s shirt; the same one he had been wearing when he had visited her in the hospital. It even smelled like him; rich with the cologne he used against his golden skin.

She turned to face the younger ones, who were looking up at her expectantly. She clutched his sweatshirt in her hands and asked,

"Did he have long red hair?"

The three nodded. "He even had a boo-boo on his left cheek," Ayame piped up, "like a cross."

She felt something sink into the pit of her stomach. It was Kenshin after all. Something in the back of her mind just didn´t want it to be so.

Kaoru looked up when Suzume happily said, "He´s the nicest – he always played with me and never got mad."

"He was handsome too." Ayame put in.

She took it all in. Kenshin being nice and playing with children was just too far-fetched in her opinion. The Kenshin she knew was a spoiled, self conceited brat who threw tantrums whenever he so chose.

She hugged the sweater to herself pensively.

Did she really hate him, or…?

**(0-0-0-0-0)**

Kenshin winced, as Suzume pulled another lock of his hair roughly. She stood behind him, happily playing with his hair as he washed clothing. For some reason, he felt at ease doing the mundane task.

He winced again as Suzume repeated the tug, pulling harder and giggling. He suppressed the urge to growl at her in annoyance. He didn´t want to yell at her – she was, after all, a kid.

"Suzume-chan, do you mind being more gentler?" He asked kindly, struggling to smile down at her. Obediently, she nodded, patting his hair in apology, before asking her sister to help find some flowers: she wanted to make a wreath for his head.

The smile on his face became more genuine, seeing the girls laughing freely as if there weren´t a care in the world. It surprised him that such poverty did not faze their young minds at all, and that with so little, they could make so much.

Old boxes that had been discarded by neighbors served to make a pretend dollhouse for the girls, and the dolls were made of sticks from the garden, fastened in place by pins and string.

Kenshin remembered his childhood. He had expensive toys that lit up and moved with a push of a button. He had gotten his own cell phone when he was 7 and his own laptop when he was 8. How different the two worlds were! And yet, he had been unhappy……..but the little girls were exactly the opposite, pleased with what little they had. It surely was a puzzlement.

Come to think of it, he was still unhappy…………..

Pulling his sweatshirt off because the sleeves were constantly getting soaked, Kenshin shivered in the chilly air. He plunged his hands under the hot, soapy water once more, resuming the chore.

He jumped slightly as the little ones put the wreath on his head.

"Ken-nii is so pretty!" Ayame squealed in delight. Suzume clapped her hands in agreement.

"Mou! Ken-nii, play with us!" She complained, tugging on his arm.

"In a while you two." He said gently, "I must first finish this and then clean a little. Why don´t you two take a short nap?"

Their little fists pounded his back and arms in protest, their voices upset, noting the fact that a nap was not welcome. He promised them that when they woke up, he would have a surprise for them, and if they were extremely good, he would make them a delicious dinner. They excitedly agreed, and in minutes, they were sound asleep.

Draining the bucket of its soapy contents, Kenshin hung the clothing and began to arrange the rooms. The smallest one belonged to Kaoru, and reminded Kenshin of no more than a closet.

Books upon books lined her floor; some in wobbly stacks, others arranged from biggest to smallest. A couple were strewn out across the small wooden table that stood next to her bed.

He was amazed, and wondered just how many of those thick books she had actually read. He decided not to touch anything, afraid she might have her books in a particular order.

He decided instead to go buy the little ones a gift…

**0-0-0-0-0**

The events of the last few weeks flew out of his mind as Soujiro stepped forward. He pulled himself from the past and back into the present. His purple eyes fell on the orange plastic container Soujiro held in his hand.

"Why, Himura-san?" He asked.

Kenshin reached out and curled his long fingers around the cylinder, plucking it out of the boy´s hand. He looked at it for a long while. "It was an accident………"

"An accident?" Soujiro cried. "You could have killed her!"

"It was unintentional! I had no idea she was allergic." He gripped the bottle so hard until it creaked. "God, I had no idea……….."

Soujiro heard his voice was heavy with regret. "Kamiya-san is a dear person to me. I would not forgive you if you hurt her in any way again."

Kenshin looked at him blankly, and realized that Soujiro´s gaze was unblinking. He was dead serious. He tried to soften his expression. "I thought that Kiyosato-san was the one that did it……and I wrongly accused him of doing so too." He paused. "But……we can´t turn back time." He murmured.

"Unfortunately." Kenshin moaned.

A long silence passed.

"What are you going to do?"

"Do? I´ve gotten my punishment already and served it well. What else do I gotta do?"

Soujiro shifted. "Her reaction upon seeing that bottle told me clearly that she did not know it was you. She knows now………..what will you do?"

Kenshin shrugged. "I´ve already had things taken care of."

"The M.R.I could suffer……….."

"The M.R.I will be fine!" Kenshin snapped. "What is she going to do? She knows she has no power in the situation. Besides, I´m not lying……..you believe me don´t you?"

Soujiro nodded. "Still, I don´t approve of your joke." He watched as Kenshin took his back pack out of his locker. "Why did you do it anyway?"

Kenshin stopped, and then resumed placing his books into his bag. "I wanted to put her in her place for choosing Kiyosato over me – I guess I made it worse, huh? They´re together now it seems." He hoisted the pack onto his shoulders. "Aw, who cares – I´ve got Tomoe………….."

Soujiro watched as Kenshin exited the building. So……Akira and Kaoru were together. No! That pairing was wrong! He could see in both Kenshin and Kaoru´s eyes that they liked each other. It was a spark that was quickly missed, but had been seen by the attentive Seta. He had planned to get them together, but that everlasting Akira had been in the way.

Didn´t he see? Kaoru´s heart rightfully belonged to Kenshin.

**0-0-0-0-0 **

Second period, and already everyone wanted to go home. It would be their last session in chemistry before the exams, so everyone took their places quickly. They were all worried and had begun to form study groups within the class.

Kenshin didn´t care. He sat at his desk facing the front with dull eyes. He was eyeing the cigarette pack he had placed on Saitoh-sensei´s desk with much interest. It had been pure torture to have a full pack in his blazer´s pocket and not be able to get one. The spells of nausea hadn´t left him, and he was slowly starting to break under the craving´s demand.

Surely one or two wouldn´t hurt………….

He could see Tomoe´s disapproving eyes, and the thought went clear from his mind.

He propped his head up with his hand, his elbow on the desk. He stuck his pen in his mouth and began to chew on the end of it lazily. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked at the clock. Today´s class would be long………….

He hadn´t gotten much sleep the night before. It had taken him a while to sleep, tossing and turning in bed. He had been thinking of little girls like Suzume and Ayame, who slept on dirt rags and played with makeshift toys. It made him feel guilty that he had so much.

In desperation, he had called Tomoe, who had answered the phone sleepily. He had let her go at 2:00 am, but even then, he had been unable to sleep.

When sleep finally claimed him, it was almost 4:00 am, and it had been fitful and uneasy. His dreams had been clouded with images of poverty, and the sound of someone sobbing. When he had turned around to see who it was, he was surprised to see Kaoru.

"What have I done to make you hate me so much, Himura?"

He took a step toward her. "Kamiya……….I………….."

"Whatever! I hope I never see your sorry face again!" She screamed. The words ripped at Kenshin´s soul.

"It was all my fault………" He admitted. "I should never have……….."

"I hate you……….." She whispered. She was in the hospital again, her face full of rashes, her blue eyes with tears. "I hate you so much………………" She turned away from him.

Then he was alone in the darkness. He heard her whisper. "Why?" It echoed all about him and he couldn´t tell from where her voice was coming from. "I hate you….so much."

Kenshin had come awake with a strangled cry, a pain in his chest. It hurt like nothing he had ever felt before. It wasn´t physical, but………..the words, "I hate you….so much." Were still fresh in his memory, and he had put his hands up to his face and wept.

He did so for a long time, shoulders shaking – he didn´t remember when he had last cried – until Nakamura had entered worriedly and comforted him.

Now he laid his head on his desk, pen still in his mouth. A few moments of rest wouldn´t hurt. He was dimly aware of someone sitting next to him and then became aware of someone shaking his arm. He sat up, dazed. His pen had fallen from his mouth, and he blinked to clear his vision. He turned to see who was nudging him and wake fully when he saw Kaoru.

"Hey, hey wake up!" She was saying, "Saitoh-sensei is calling you."

Hearing that, Kenshin shot to his feet. "Yes, sir?"

The class giggled.

"What a lovely imprint of your arm you have on your face, Himura." Saitoh said, smirking. He watched as Kenshin´s hand flew to his right cheek, and turned beet red. "How generous of you to fall asleep in my class. I hope you had a good rest."

"Y-yes sir." He murmured. He was dimly aware of the giggles that sounded again. He was so tired!

"I hope to God you can pass my exams because I sure as hell don´t want you in my class again next year."

"No sir." He answered tiredly. Saitoh raised an eyebrow. He was surprised to see that Kenshin wasn´t answering back. Usually he would throw an insult back just as quickly as it had been given. With a growl of distaste, Saitoh motioned for him to take a seat, to which Kenshin was more than happy to comply.

Upon entering the class, Kaoru had noticed Kenshin had fallen asleep. She didn´t want to wake him, seeing that he was very tired. A slump was on his shoulders and he breathed deeply. She wondered what had happened to cause him to fall asleep in class.

'Why should I care?´ Kaoru thought angrily to herself. She couldn´t help but think though….he looked so adorable when he slept.

Just as he slumped back into the seat next to her, the bell ran, signaling the next class. She got up, ready to leave class, but then turned to see Kenshin slowly putting his books away. He wasn´t himself at all.

She waited for a few moments, before speaking, everyone else had quickly left the room. "Are you okay?"

His eyes snapped up to meet hers. "Why do you care?"

She felt her cheeks heat, and mentally, Kenshin kicked himself. He hadn´t meant to sound so rude. "I don´t care." She answered stiffly. "I just want to make sure what I say will register through your thick skull."

The words, "I hate you….so much……." Rang through Kenshin´s mind, and he was afraid she´d say it again. Thankfully she didn´t, instead informing him that they had to finish the chemistry assignment that had been due two weeks before, but couldn´t be handed in because of her situation.

"I can´t come over to your place because I have to take care of my brothers and sisters." She paused, and began to rummage through her backpack. "Which reminds me, I do believe this belongs to you." She produced his white sweater, handing it to him.

He took it from her wordlessly, and Kaoru began to speak again. "So we´ll have to finish it at my house; or are you too good to come to a poor girl´s place?" She finished scathingly.

He tried not to show his wince. "I´ll be there."

Their eyes met. Hers were an ice blue; his a soft purple.

She waited for a moment before her face fell.

Kenshin´s tongue was thick, and he swallowed, lifting his head up proudly.

It was hard to say, "I´m sorry"……

She turned around angrily, and exited the room, leaving him sitting at his desk. Saitoh smirked.

"Himura, get your ass out of my class."

So he did, stepping out, feeling sick. He was contemplating whether or not to go to gym class, when he saw Kaoru walking down the hall, hand in hand with Akira, who was by her side.

His insides roiled at the sight, and he decided not to go to class. Why it bothered him so much, he didn´t know but it just did. He could hardly wait for the second semester to come, where he hoped he would have no classes with Kaoru; he couldn´t stand it if he saw her – it was for the best if they didn´t see each other as often.

He made his way outside, where he found Shishio with Yumi, making out, and Okita leaned against the railing, smoking. Seeing the stalk and smelling the substance, Kenshin held his breath. He flew down the steps and began to vomit behind the shrubs, into the snow. His insides heaved with his retching, and when he could vomit no more, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Hey, Kenshin, you all right?" Okita asked, leaning against the railing to have a better look.

"Put the cigarette out, you idiot." Kenshin growled.

Okita frowned, startled. "What? What are you talking about? I just finished lighting it."

"I said put it out!" Kenshin commanded. Okita opened his mouth to protest, but never did, dropping the stalk to the ground and crushing it with his foot.

Shishio smirked. "Hmmm…can´t take it?"

Kenshin made his way to stand next to Okita. "I can get through this………"

Yumi wiped her lip, pressing her body to Shisho´s. She gave him a teasing smile.

Kenshin looked away, cursing.

Damn it…….what did Akira have that he didn´t?

**(0-0-0-0-0)**

Kaoru stared dumbfounded at Akira´s sudden statement. The only sound in the room was the beeping of the machine monitoring her heart. She wondered why he had suddenly confessed.

The antiseptic smell was still in the room, but she was used to it by then. She was even used to the continual pinpricks that the needles gave her. She was not, however, used to people confessing their feelings to her.

She wondered vaguely if she were dreaming.

She knew Akira was nice to her, and had thought that he was merely being a gentleman, by visiting her daily. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, her heart began to flutter.

Kaoru had dreamed that he would become close to her, but she had never imagined it coming to pass. Now that it did though, it was too good to be true.

He was handsome and polite, strong yet gentle. She had never heard him utter a dark word against anyone, unlike SOMEONE she knew. He had managed to bind her wounds, and lift her with his smile alone.

The world crashed around her, when Akira spoke again. "Ah……….I´m sorry……….I guess I´m being insensitive. I don´t wish to burden you………..forgive me……..forget what I just………."

Kaoru reached out and touched his hand. He stopped himself, looking up at her. "I´m glad…." She whispered.

He gave her a small smile, full of warmth. He took her hand in his. "If I can make your day better for even just one second, Kaoru, I´d be more than satisfied. Just seeing you makes my day complete."

She blushed. "Akira………I´m not the best at expressing what I think……….at times like this……..so I don´t know what to say…….."

He put a finger on her lips gently, to silence her. "…….Then don´t say anything at all Kaoru, I know what you mean to say in here." He held his hand over his heart.

Kaoru fidgeted with her sheets, crumpling them in her pale hand that Akira was not in possession of. "Um………could we try that date again? Perhaps in a different restaurant?"

Akira nodded. "After all," she continued hopefully, "it will be our first official date being together."

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru blinked, looking up at Akira who was watching her worriedly. She snapped out of her musings.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You just went all quiet on me. Are you thinking about the hospital again?"

Kaoru shook her head. "No, I´m not."

He frowned, "Well, I was asking whether you would like to go to a movie with me next Sunday, and then afterwards, to the mall, to help you relax after exams. It would be my treat of course." He added, knowing her situation.

Kaoru inclined her head. "I´d love to."

"Are you sure you´re okay?"

She squeezed his arm reassuringly. "I´m fine, Akira. I was just thinking about the time when you told me you loved me, that´s all. As for the movie and the trip to the mall, I´d love to – it will be a great start to the winter break."

"Oh yes………winter break!" Akira said pensively. "I hope we can spend time together then, too."

She returned a small grin. "I´m certain we can. I´d love to introduce you to my father – and for you to meet my siblings."

As she spoke, she pushed open the oak doors, ready to go to gym class. Just as she did so, she encountered Soujiro, who gave her a startled smile. Okita stood behind him smirking.

"Kenshin´s right; you are dangerous with that door."

Soujiro shot him a baleful look, and then turned his attention to Kaoru once again, who was scowling at Okita. "Good morning, Kamiya-san!"

"Good morning Sou-chan!" She answered.

"Good morning, Seta-san." Kiyosato said politely.

Soujiro turned his eyes to him. They fell on the two linked arms. "Yes………..good morning." He said, rather disdainfully. He returned his gaze to Kaoru, rudely brushing Kiyosato off. He brooded inwardly – Akira wasn´t the one for her! Kenshin was! He wanted only what was best for Kaoru, whom he had come to love as a sister.

"I´m glad you are well." Soujiro said, nodding.

"Yes, I am better, thank you." Kaoru told him. She sensed the tension between the two, and finally said, "Akira, we´ll be late for class."

He made a sound of acknowledgement, and followed her as she led him away by the arm.

As he passed Soujiro, he heard him say, "You´re lucky, Kiyosato-san. Had it been you, you would have had to answer to me."

**0-0-0-0-0**

At lunchtime, it was the usual at the table: Misao, Tae, Okon, Omasu, Magdaria and Kaoru. But this time, Akira sat by Kaoru´s side. He was busy talking to Tae in a polite conversation, so he wasn´t paying attention to Misao´s ranting.

"Oh my God! He asked you out! You´re so lucky, Kaoru!" Misao whined. "I wish Aoshi-sama would ask me out!"

Omasu giggled. "Oh, so now it´s 'Aoshi-sama´ huh?"

Misao stuck out her tongue. "It sounds better than 'Shinormori-san.´ Besides, I can fantasize – calling him by his first name makes it easier to feel as if we´re familiar with each other."

Kaoru smiled, taking out her chopsticks. She was glad that nothing had really changed during the last two weeks she had been gone.

Misao had glomped her that morning, welcoming her back loudly. Kenshin, who had been sitting behind her, hadn´t even noticed, staring blankly at the blackboard as if she didn´t exist.

Omasu and Okon began to bombard her with questions. "So, tell! What happened to put you in the hospital?"

Kaoru sighed. She really didn´t want to go into that topic, but their continuous pestering was almost unbearable, so she answered, "I had an allergic reaction to shrimp in my food, at Kisoyas."

They all stared at her.

"Oh, you poor girl." Magdaria murmured, fingering the cross at her neck. "You did know you were allergic did you not?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yes, I told them specifically."

Misao pounced on that. "Yet they still put it in there!" She growled. "How stupid can they get!" She demanded. "They´re……….."

"It wasn´t their fault." Kaoru interrupted quietly. Misao stopped.

"Then who´s fault was it?"

It was a while before Kaoru could answer. She looked away. She would rather not say, only she would never be able to keep it from Misao, she knew.

"………Himura………."

"WHAT?" Misao cried, slamming her palms on the table.

Magdaria jumped. "Misao!"

Misao ignored her, and leaned toward Kaoru, her face angry.

"But why would he do that?" She demanded.

They all turned around to a high-pitched laugh. "Why indeed!" Megumi said, in a careless sigh. She stood with Shura at her side, and Yumi, who was preening herself thoughtfully. Megumi met Kaoru´s eyes.

"What business of yours is it to listen in on our conversations?" Kaoru demanded, angrily.

"Oh silence, tanuki!" Megumi commanded, flipping her long black hair over her shoulder. "It is quite obvious that Ken-san has no interest in you. Do you not see? You have no place at this school."

"I don´t give a damn if that loser has no interest in me! I most definitely have no interest in him."

"As if!" Megumi scoffed. "Anyway, he´s found himself a REAL girl – not as good as me, I must admit, but she´s an actual woman compared to you."

Kaoru was taken aback. She hardly heard Megumi´s insults. He had a girl? It was a surprise. Megumi continued talking, answering Kaoru´s unasked question. "Her name is Yukishiro Tomoe – she doesn´t go to Kojimachi. She´s one of the middle class citizens." She sniffed disdainfully. "Ken-san should have at least chosen someone who was of his own class."

Kaoru suppressed the urge to punch her pretty face in. It wasn´t like her to be violent, so she swallowed her pride and decided to walk away from the whole situation. "I have no further business with you, Takani-san. Now kindly get out of my face, before I ruin yours."

Before Megumi could answer, Shura put a hand to her shoulder, restraining her. "Megumi, let it go. It´s not worth it."

Megumi angrily shrugged her hand off. "Bitch." She spat, walking away. Kaoru watched her go, thinking that she had not gotten the last word.

She felt sorry for Megumi. She wondered what had made her so upsetting.

Megumi walked away stiffly. Although a girl other than Kaoru or herself took Kenshin, she still felt a sore spot toward Kaoru. Kenshin had, after all, sided with Kaoru and even threatened her never to hurt Kaoru physically ever again. That he would do that had sent bolts of jealousy ripping through her.

She exited the cafeteria, despite the catcalls that the boys were giving her and the shouts from the girls to come have lunch with them.

"Megumi, aren´t you going to eat?" Yumi called.

"Girls, I´ll be right back." She answered. "Go on ahead without me."

The other girls at their table nodded as well, happily talking about the latest style of clothing and trying out the latest brand of makeup.

Most of the hallways were deserted, the others had a few study groups scattered in them, all busily working hard to prepare for the exams.

She had almost forgotten about them, and she hadn´t even begun to study.

She brushed past Sanosuke on her way to the lavatory. She froze in her steps, before slowly turning around. Her mind was screaming at her to forget him, but her conscience was telling her otherwise. If it wasn´t for this airhead, she would be out of the school and her father would be out of a job.

Sano watched as she made her way up to him.

"Yo, Kitsune." He greeted, rolling his toothpick in his mouth with his tongue lazily.

Megumi reddened, and held her tongue. "Sagara-san, about the other day, I wanted to thank you."

Sano felt the strong urge to just hug her. He had told himself though, to forget about her. She would never return his feelings and that hurt him more than any Kendo match would. He had to forget about her.

"Yeah, whatever. I feel sorry for things like you."

Megumi stood frozen into place. _Things?_ She was baffled. His cold and uncaring tone was very different from the one he always used to ask her out. He walked away, stuffing his hands into his pockets and whistling loudly.

It was as if someone pulled a plug from Megumi.

Something was missing.

And he walked away…

**0-0-0-0-0**

The end of another long week.

The day had been long as well, but it wasn´t quite over for Soujiro, who had been assigned to clean the biology class because he had been late again, and Hyougo-sensei hadn´t been very forgiving. It had been a long tiring week, cramming the semester´s lessons back into the students´ heads. Thus, he was cranky.

Soujiro had to muster up the will to understand. It may have been a hard week on the teachers, but it was an even harder week for the students.

He cleared the dissecting tools from the counter, putting them in the disinfecting liquid.

As he stacked the petri dishes and the glass measuring cups, the door was slid open.

He never looked up, still lost in his thoughts. He was aware that the door opened, only he never thought it necessary to look up. He figured it was just the teacher come back in.

He was wrong.

"Excuse me!" A girl´s voice called out. "Hyougo-sensei asked me to bring these here……….where should I put them?"

Soujiro snapped out of his thoughts. "Ah, pardon me." He said, quickly trying to still the wobbling piles of glass containers. "I´ll be with you in a moment - " He turned around and in his surprise, he knocked over all the containers, sending them crashing to the floor and smashing into tiny pieces.

" - Makimachi-san!" He cried.

Misao jumped out of the way of the flying glass. She gave him a confused smile. "Um………sorry to startle you." She said. In her arms, she was holding a pile of lab coats.

Soujiro´s face reddened with embarrassment. He knelt on the floor and began to gather up the big pieces of glass, putting them into a nearby bucket.

Misao deposited the lab coats onto the nearest desk she could find, and began to help him, carefully squatting to pick up the glass.

"Oh man………." Soujiro groaned. He was so embarrassed! He had to be so clumsy – and in front of her too! He tried to make his blush go away, but it only resulted in him blushing harder.

He picked up another broken piece of glass. "Bad omen." He murmured. Seeing her look at him strangely, he blushed again. "Ah, my cousin, see, is superstitious. He believes in bad omens."

She placed a piece of glass into the bucket thoughtfully. "This isn´t a bad omen, don´t worry. Glass breaking without touching it, or at a single touch is I guess. But knocking it over isn´t."

Soujiro sighed in relief. If it had been a bad omen………

Misao jumped up. "I´ll get the broom."

He eyed her petite figure skip happily to the corner.

He wondered if there were such thing as a love omen.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kaoru sat rigidly in the back seat of Kenshin´s limo. He had told her it was the fastest way to get around, and that he flatly refused to take the bus.

She had given him a resigned look and had wordlessly gotten into the car.

She entered the house first, kicking off her shoes.

Kenshin entered after her, loosening his tie. Everything was just as he remembered it. The kids tumbled out of the room at her call, and he was satisfied to see that the two girls had their dolls in hand.

They fell into her embrace, chatting happily about their day in rapid sentences, often cutting themselves off in a middle of a thought to turn to a new one. Suzume caught sight of him, and grinned.

"Ken-nii!" She jumped into his arms, causing him to nearly lose his balance. His backpack had been pulling him down as it was, and her glomping him did not make the situation any better.

"Hi Suzume." He said, patting her awkwardly under Kaoru´s scrutinizing eye. At Suzume´s cry of glee, Yahiko came rushing out.

"Yo, Kenshin!" He cried eagerly. "You said you´d come yesterday……….."

"Your sister is back." Kenshin explained. "I thought there was no need……."

"Oh, you will play with us?" Suzume asked, tugging on his hand. "Come play dolls!"

Kenshin flushed slightly, still feeling Kaoru´s eyes on him. "Afterwards little one." He promised. "I have something I must do first."

He ushered the children into the room, and then shut the door behind him. Kaoru waited with her hands on her hips, she had an amused look on her face.

"What?"

"Hnn………….." She said, turning around. She walked toward her bedroom. "I´ll take a moment to get comfortable, then I have to make the kids dinner, and afterwards, we can work on our assignment."

Kenshin nodded. He felt very uncomfortable there, and he wanted to go home. He squat next to Suzume and Ayame and began to play with them, and they ended up in a giggling fit.

"No, Ken-nii! The doll is a girl, not a boy! Talk with a girl´s voice!" Ayame scolded.

Yahiko looked up from his books for a moment, and Kenshin blushed. "Ah, well……let´s pretend that the doll is a guy, okay?"

The girls refused, and they were in the middle of arguing with him, when Kaoru entered. She was wearing a purple yukata, and her hair was tied up with a pink ribbon. Even if it was simple, it looked grand on her. She carried it with grace.

"Let´s eat guys!" She called.

She caught Kenshin staring at her, and waited for a moment, before following her all too eager siblings to the table. Kenshin trailed close behind. He wanted to reach out and touch her hair, but didn´t dare do so.

He took his place next to Kaoru and Suzume, who had already begun digging in. Their meal was the usual: rice, pickled vegetables and fish. Kenshin couldn´t help but make a face.

"Is this what you always eat?" He asked, eyeing the meager portion with distaste.

"It´s all we have, and we´re grateful for it." She snapped.

He winced. "I´ll let the little ones have my share." He offered. They pounced on it immediately, as they had done before.

Kaoru glared at him. "Just because I cooked it!" She cried.

Kenshin held his hands up in defense. "I wouldn´t want to die early!" He protested, and Yahiko laughed loudly.

She was about to say more, and leaned over to hit him with her spoon, but then Suzume asked, "Are you and Ken-nii going to get married, Kao-neechan?"

She froze, her spoon half an inch from Kenshin´s head. She was so startled by the question she lost her footing and toppled forward, her foot catching the hem of her yukata. She fell – right on top of Kenshin, who caught her to ease her sudden drop.

The others cried out and jumped out of the way.

Noses inches apart, the two stared at each other. Everyone else was forgotten.

From his place under her, Kenshin could smell her perfume. It was probably some cheap flimsy thing bought at the flea market or something, but it accented her perfectly. In their position, he could see her full lips come into view, and remembered, all too suddenly, the passionate kiss he had shared with Yumi.

If only he could share it with Kaoru………….

She saw surprise clearly written all over Kenshin´s face, but then, it turned into something else. When he put his hands up to her waist to help her off him, he paused. A blush crawled to her cheeks.

"SO!" They turned their heads to Suzume, whose arms were crossed expectantly. "Kiss already!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kaoru´s thoughts wandered again, as she opened her books to study. She had watched the whole encounter Kenshin had with the children, and they were right: he was warm, kind and sweet to them. She couldn´t help but marvel at his different personality.

That had been days ago though, and now she was studying for her exams. But as she read through her chemistry notes, she found her thoughts wandering to Kenshin once more, how it always seemed like fate that she ended up falling on top of him.

Still, she had no doubt liked the contact. His hands on her waist……….had they pulled her closer, she would have lost all semblance of control.

She remembered how he had exited the room of Suzume and Ayame, having tucked them in bed and saying goodnight.

"_Well," he said, his voice in a whisper, "I´d better get going."_

"_Yes." Kaoru whispered back. She liked his image. His loose tie and his open blazer. He had unbuttoned the top of his shirt, exposing the golden skin beneath. His red hair was awry, very different from the image he displayed at school – the well-bred, well dressed and preened student. Now he looked like he had just woken up._

_He brushed past her, and she touched his arm tentatively. He turned around._

_The whole day had been very awkward for Kenshin. He had been exhausted from the beginning and he was ready to drop right then and there at the present moment. He knew Kaoru was hurt by what he had done, but he was too proud to say anything about it. They were polite and civil to each other for the most part, and at dinner, even joking. _

_But now, he didn´t want to hear her lecture. He didn´t want to hear her pain, knowing he caused it. Nevertheless, he met her eyes._

"_Thanks for taking care of the kids in my place when I was sick." She told him, omitting her thoughts that if it hadn´t been for him in the first place, she would have been able to take care of them herself._

_She noticed though, that Kenshin was tired. She fussed with his hair for a moment. "Well then…………."_

_He liked the feel of her hand against his forehead. He closed his eyes, briefly, letting the feeling run through him. "Kamiya………….."_

_Kaoru´s hand paused. She eyed him as he opened his eyes and looked straight into hers, as if searching her soul. He took her hand from his forehead. "…….Yes……….?" She felt herself moving closer to him, liking his warmth. The way he held her hand was very different from the way Akira did. _

_She let her eyes slide shut, as he moved forward, taking her lips in his, in a timid kiss. Emotions rushed up, charging through the pair as they shared the brief kiss which lasted for almost an eternity for the both, but ended all too quickly._

"_I´d better go." Kenshin said quickly, after realizing what he´d just done._

"_Yes. It´s late." Kaoru said just as quickly, her chest rising and falling with her labored breaths. What the heck had just happened? He had grabbed his backpack and left, and she stood there, looking after his figure as it got into his waiting limo, and drove off._

_She brought her hands up to her lips, where days later, she could still feel the kiss. He had taken her very first one, and it puzzled her when she remembered his lips against hers._

"Mou! Kaoru!" She slapped herself slightly. "Concentrate on your work!"

However, the thought stayed on her mind.

Kenshin on the other hand, pored over his chemistry. He would show Saitoh!

"Young Master, it´s a surprise to see you working so hard on your studies. Are you sure you´re okay?" Nakamura asked.

"I´m fine…………." He said, taking out a fresh pencil. He paused, suddenly remembering Kaoru. "Um………..Nakamura-san………"

She looked up. "Yes?"

"………No……..nothing."

He couldn´t ask. He just couldn´t.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Examination week had been a killer, and Kenshin was more than happy that he had passed all of his courses, including Saitoh´s, even if it had just been by a mere 5. He didn´t care! It was off to Florida for him the very next week, and he could hardly wait.

As he stared at the rest of the marks, he saw one name that stuck out at him – Kamiya Kaoru. She was at the top of the list. The overall student of the school was her, and she stood staring at the chart a few paces away. Her face was one of clear surprise, and he couldn´t help but feel surprised as well: even if she had been in the hospital, she had managed to get the highest mark in the school.

It was only a wonder how she got in.

The crowds of people rushing to congratulate her had been overwhelming, and he had no chance to even get within a meter of her. Finally, he gave up, going to find Sano and his group, who were waiting outside.

Winter break was about to begin.

Kaoru stared at the charts in shock. How she had managed to do it again, she had no clue. She should have been used to it by now, having been the top of the school since as far back as she could remember. She had a habit of reading everything she got in her hands, and instead of retaining it all in, she devoured through every letter in each textbook.

Still, she was surprised to see that her name was at the top of the lists, and was even more surprised when she heard the cheers coming from her fellow students. Misao had been very impressed, and almost immediately, Kaoru was begged by students to help them on the next exams.

Akira had saved her from the mobs, and had congratulated her as well. He hadn´t done so bad, his scores up in the high grades, and he was satisfied with that. He was sure proud of her though.

As promised, they went to the mall, and they watched "Maid In Manhattan." Although he wasn´t very fond of chick flicks and J.Lo, he had taken Kaoru there in her request to see the film.

Then afterwards, he took her through the mall, and stood next to her as she admired glass figurines.

"Isn´t that one cute?" She asked, pointing at a mother owl who sat next to her baby.

Akira nodded. "Would you like to get it?"

Kaoru´s eyes caught sight of another one though. It was a dolphin that was jumping. It was intricately designed, each curve made artistically. It was a light blue in color, and it reminded Akira of her eyes.

She reached out to touch it, but before he fingers could make contact with the glass, it crumbled into pieces.

Her face went pale, and she looked up at Akira.

"It´s a bad omen……….." She whispered. "Something must have happened!" Her heart seemed to constrict in her chest at the mere thought. Her mind immediately turned to her father.

She grabbed his arm. "We must get to the hospital! Quickly!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

AN: It´s really REALLY late right now! But I just had to finish this for you! I´m so awful for being late and for that I´m so sorry. I´ll update next Sunday, promise, but you will all have to be patient. This was my longest chapter yet . I hope you are all pleased…….. 

**_Side note: _**Japanese children clean their own classrooms. Soujiro however, was punished and although it is _not_ his homeroom, he still had to clean it.

I had another side note, but I seem to have forgotten it. Anyway, THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS –there´s no time to do individual thanks but you know who you are.

**Please review for me again! Thanks!**  



	13. Shattered Glass

**WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…. All original characters/ideas are mine to claim.

* * *

AN: HI guys! I know that last chapter had an abrupt ending I´m having a BAD case of writer´s block………oh no! Another note, um, Kaoru HAS NOT, and I repeat HAS NOT forgiven Kenshin for what he has done. She was just being civil – because they had work together. 

_**SIDE NOTE IMPORTANT** Someone asked me about Kaoru suddenly assuming that the broken glass associated with her father. Well, usually, when glass collapses or shatters, it means someone close to you died/will die, or that something won´t happen the way you want it to. It´s usually more number 1, and it depends on the situation. _

_**WARNINGS: Death and Angst, a T/K moment……no flames please as you have been warned. **_

(I'm a sucker for sadness)

Chiki

* * *

Chapter 13:  
Shattered Glass

Kaoru stared at the shattered glass in shock. Dread filled her and she had the urge to return home. She turned to face Akira. "A bad omen…." She whispered. "Something must have happened to my father……"

Akira eyed the shattered glass as well. "Don´t be silly – there are no such things as bad omens. I´m sure your father is fine."

Kaoru fought against the rising panic, but was unsuccessful. "How do you explain this, then? Glass that shatters before one even touches it?"

Akira ran his hands through his hair nervously.

"You´ve heard: it means someone close to me is in peril, or something bad is going to happen!" It couldn´t be school – it was now winter break. Kaoru had the sinking feeling it had something to do with her father, and no matter what she did to convince herself otherwise, the thought stayed in her mind. She glanced helplessly at her boyfriend as the storeowner came to demand for them to pay for the broken glass figurine.

She then asked to use his cell phone. He allowed her to, while he apologized for the broken figurine. Nervously, she punched her home number in, after digging her shocked mind for the digits. She waited breathlessly as the rings sounded, and jumped when Yahiko answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yahiko!"

"Oh, it´s you, busu! Why did you have to scream for?" He demanded.

"Listen to me – has anything happened?"

Yahiko looked at the phone in his hand. What the heck kind of a question was that! "No………nothing. Why? What´s going on?"

Kaoru swallowed. As much as possible, she didn´t want the children to panic over anything. She decided to tell him anyway. "Listen, if the hospital calls, just stay calm okay? I´m coming home right now."

"Huh? What? The hospital? Is it Father? What happened?"

She shook her head frustrated. "I have no idea. Just listen to me please. I´ll be home right away." She hung up without waiting for a response and handed the cell phone back to its owner. He put a hand to her shoulder.

"Are you okay, princess?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, swallowing again. "I´m so sorry, Akira. This happens every time I´m with you."

He gave her a small hug. "I had a great time with you, don´t worry about it."

Kaoru gave him a watery smile, and upon her request, he agreed to take her home.

Sure enough, when she got there, her fears were confirmed: Yahiko waited with a pale face, his brown eyes wide. Beside him stood the two little ones, who watched with big eyes as Kaoru entered. Akira stood behind her, shadowing her in the doorway. He took in the sight of her siblings, smiling in spite of himself. They were cute. Ayame and Suzume were holding their dolls, Suzume´s had its arm in her mouth.

"It´s terrible." Yahiko blurted in a small, scared voice. "The hospital called and said……….."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin brushed his bangs from his forehead impatiently. He stared at his Uncle in dismay, while Hiko simply leaned back in his seat. His fingers were knitted together under his chin. His broad shoulders hunched as he then put his elbows on his oak wood desk. He was wearing a business suit and a tie. It wasn´t often that he saw his uncle dressed in anything other than Japanese traditional clothing and his beloved white cloak.

"What do you mean, 'bodyguard´?" Kenshin demanded.

"I mean, you stupid child, that you cannot just up and go to Florida without any sort of protection."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Hiko nodded. "And I am well aware of that. However, you are the 'son´ of the richest person in Japan. You have freedom as it is without traveling everywhere you go with a bodyguard. As soon as you go overseas, that is when I shall put my foot down and insist that you have on with you at all times."

"But Uncle, I really don´t understand. If I travel with a bodyguard, then for sure attention will be given to me. People will wonder why and then they´ll realize I´m rich."

The elder man seemed to pause for a while but then shrugged. "It´s better than being caught off guard. I would rather you have protection."

The redhead pursed his lips. He didn´t see any reason to get so worked up over a little trip. "It will only be for a week!" Kenshin cried. "I don´t need someone watching my every move as if I were a kid!"

"You are a kid!" Hiko growled. "And I´ll be assigning you two bodyguards for better measure."

"Two?" Kenshin whined. "Honestly, Uncle………."

"You will take them!" Hiko commanded. "I will hear no more of it. It is not uncommon for people to take rich people for hostage for ransom," He told him, "just like it´s not uncommon for rich people to have servants."

Kenshin remembered those words he had said to Kaoru. He looked at his feet. He was wearing brand new Nike shoes, nice and white, the checkmark on the tongue. He had chosen them out of his many pairs of runners. They went well with what he was wearing. He had on a t-shirt that said "Your Girlfriend Thinks I´m Hot" and a pair of sweatpants. His hair was swept back lazily into a loose ponytail.

"Fine, I´ll take them." He grumbled. "I can´t wait to get out of here anyway! I´m so sick of this place."

Hiko sighed. "Aren´t we all……..?" He asked tiredly. He rubbed at his temples with his index fingers in a slow circular motion. He was really getting old for this. Already, he had had to go to three meetings, each 2-3 hours long, and none of them had solved anything. If anything, it had only made situations worse, and nothing had come to a solid conclusion. Being the head of the M.R.I, he was obliged to stay until the very end, while other company workers simply upped and left before the actual meeting was over.

The weight of the company was on his shoulders. Sure, he had worked very hard to keep the company successful, and it had taken all those years to make it thus. Kenshin may have been relishing in its reaping, but he too would come to know the difficulties. When anything went wrong, they turned to Hiko for advice. He got constant updates on everything, and was always presented with new ideas and offers. Now, his nephew wanted to leave for two weeks: yet another worry on his mind.

Kenshin was impatient. He had a date with Tomoe, and he wanted to get this discussion over and done with. "I´m leaving on the 11th , and returning on the 25th of November." He informed his Uncle.

"Well, I guess I can´t stop you." Hiko answered. "Have fun."

Kenshin shrugged. "Don´t worry about me, I can protect myself."

Hiko glowered. "You may be able to, but not from everything. If someone takes a shot at you, there´s no telling if you´ll be able to dodge it right away. You´ll have Kakujin and Hiroto with you at all times just in case."

"At all times? Like, even when I go to the……..well, you know, bathroom?"

"At all times." Was the response.

Kenshin made a face, but decided not to press the issue as his uncle looked pretty tired. A cranky bachelor was one bad thing, and a cranky uncle was another. Put the two together, and it was trouble city. He inclined his head in resignation.

His Uncle smiled softly. "Take care."

"Trust your teaching, Master." Kenshin told him. "I will."

With that, he left the room.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The hospital again…..one of the many places Kaoru despised. She remembered being in there just the other week, and the remembrance of the pain and disgust welled up in her once more. She couldn´t help but feel her anger towards Kenshin rise up in her chest.

Akira stood next to her, walking down the white hallways, matching her brisk walk. He held Suzume in his arms, who had insisted she be carried. Yahiko had to run to keep up, Ayame in tow.

The doctors had called, saying that their father was in critical condition, and that they would like it if the family came to visit him………..for the last time. The doctors had said he was beyond their help. There was nothing more they could do for him.

'What happened to him?´ Kaoru thought desperately, as she reached the front desk. 'What made this occur?´ Her father was a kind, gentle man. He was too young to get deathly ill. And yet…….and yet……..her mind spun in confusion. She was worried for her family. If her father passed away, then who would take care of them?

"Excuse me!" She cried, trying to keep from sliding past the desk. "Can you tell me where Mr. Kamiya´s room is please?"

The lady at the desk seemed to be in no hurry at all to help her. She didn´t even pay attention to Kaoru´s cry. She instead, turned her attention to another girl, who came up and politely asked where the washroom was. Then she went back to reading her book.

"Excuse me!" Kaoru called again. "Can you……"

The girl never paid her any mind.

It was Akira who got her attention. "Excuse us!" he shouted. "Would you kindly pay attention to your job, or I will guarantee you, you won´t have one." It was the first time Kaoru had ever heard him threaten someone before. She couldn´t dwell on that though, because the woman had finally looked up at Kiyosato´s statement.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" She asked in a nasal voice, it sounded resigned and bored.

"Can you tell me where Mr. Kamiya´s room is?" Kaoru repeated. "Hurry, please, it´s an emergency."

"Yeah yeah……it always is. Tell me something that I haven´t already heard." The secretary said glumly, turning her chair to the charts on her desk. She began to slowly leaf through them, as if purposely to tick Kaoru off. It was working.

She paused. "What is your name?"

"Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru." She answered anxiously.

"And what´s your relation to the patient?" She asked monotonously.

"I´M HIS DAUGHTER!" Kaoru cried.

The secretary jumped slightly. She asked the same question for the rest of them, and at Akira´s cough of impatience, the girl leafed faster, and finally announced, "Room 118, Hallway G – to your left."

"Thank you!" Kaoru called, rushing away. She would have retorted an answer back to the arrogant woman, but she didn´t have much time, and she would rather not.

Suzume was placed down on the floor. "That woman was rude." She said, glancing back in the direction they had just come from with a baleful expression on her face.

"Yes she was, wasn´t she little one?" Akira agreed. "You must remember never to be like that." He took her hand and followed Kaoru, who had stopped running, and had begun her brisk walk again. Suzume broke away from Akira´s grip on her hand and ran to her elder sister, taking up her hand instead.

The antiseptic smell was unbearable, and it made Kaoru just want to throw up. She squeezed Suzume´s hand when the child began to complain about it. They finally came upon room 118, where there was silence. Kaoru´s heart felt like it would stop beating. Inside, she caught sight of doctors crowding the room. She quickly opened the door, and stepped in.

The doctors looked up from talking amongst themselves. One of them by the name of Katsura came up to her.

"Ms. Kamiya, I presume? My name is Katsura. Dr. Katsura Kogoro." (AN: Katsura-san is Kenshin´s leader for the Ishinishishi sect.)

She cleared her voice, as she felt Suzume break free of her grasp on her hand. She ran toward her father, crying, "Papa! Papa!" Kaoru nodded, unable to speak, seeing her father in bed. He was paler than she, and looked sickly indeed. Many more tubes stuck out of his body than hers had. She wanted no more than to run to him and comfort him. She turned her attention to the doctor however, and she tried her best to pull herself together.

"Doctor, please tell me what has happened."

Katsura nodded. "Well, see, your father´s temperature shot up drastically, and he ended up in a seizure. We were able to bring it down, but then he had a severe heart attack. It left him crippled. We have set him on an ICU, but we don´t know if he´ll make it. His heart is really struggling. He´s on heavy pain killers, but I´m afraid those have stopped working." He paused. "I won´t hold this from you, miss, and I´m sorry to say – but your father is dying."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Tomoe hooked a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled shyly as Kenshin commented on how nice she looked. She let her gaze slide over him. He was dressed casually into wide jeans and a simple t-shirt that had the words, "I kick" And an arrow pointing down, at the back of the shirt. She found it so cute. She touched his arm, and found his hand, twining her fingers with his.

"Two weeks is long……" She said quietly.

"I know." He said, running a finger over her cheek. He had never dreamed of doing that, but she never seemed to care when he did so. He loved the smell of White Plum almost as much as he loved the smell of Jasmine. Just as Jasmine accented Kaoru perfectly, White Plum did so for his girlfriend. "You know," He whispered, leaning closer, "You could go with me……."

She smiled. "I would love to," She said sincerely, "but unfortunately, I have exams after winter break, unlike you."

He frowned. "That means you can´t."

"I´m sorry Kenshin."

He nodded, "It´s okay, Tomoe. I´ll miss you though." He leaned her against him, hugging her lightly. "I´ll bring you something back. Just name it, girl, and I´ll get it for you."

She thought of it for a moment. "I´d like…….I´d like a piece of Florida."

He scowled down at her, and she smiled up at him, her dark eyes shining. "A piece of Florida? How am I going to do that?"

She winked. "Or you could bring me back an American."

He scowled again. "Oh? I think I´ll stick to the piece of Florida. How´s a rock?" He asked teasingly.

Tomoe nodded. "That´s fine."

"Don´t be silly. I´d never bring you back something so…….insensitive."

His girlfriend shrugged. "I really don´t want anything – except for you to come back safely." She turned in his arms. "Promise me you will come back safely. I would never be able to stand it if you did not."

Kenshin found a smile touching his lips at her worried expression. "Don´t worry about me. I´ll come back and as soon as possible." He let his gaze roam over her for a moment. She was wearing a simple yellow t-shirt that was short sleeved but had a hood. It fit her slim figure well. She was wearing black flares to go along with it. "If you want, I´ll stay here, to be with you."

She shook her head, causing her black locks to fly. Her black eyes met his searching worriedly. "You will be careful, right?"

He chuckled. "I will. I´ve got bodyguards with me." He sighed. "I´d rather have you……….."

She snuggled into his sudden embrace. His arms were warm, and were always open to her, and he was kind, despite his arrogant looks. He was adorable in his actions as well, being both mature and immature at the same time. He respected her a lot, and demanded nothing in return, giving his love to her freely and willingly. She knew though, that he was different from when he was with her, and she wished he would show her his other self.

"I can trust you, right?" Tomoe asked thoughtfully. "There are many people in Florida………and so………."

His arm tightened around her waist. "I get it…….." he whispered. "You´re jealous already." He kissed her cheek lightly. "Don´t worry, girl, I´d never think of cheating on you. You´re the best thing that´s happened in my life so far."

She gave a light giggle as a response, meeting his curious lips with hers, and he pressed her against him, hugging her to himself almost possessively. It would be the last time they would talk before he left. In truth, he was slightly jealous as well, unsure of whether she would find someone better than him while he was gone. But he berated himself, the thought that she would never do that to him running through his mind.

"I´ll miss you………" She whispered.

"Me too." He whispered back sincerely. "I´ll be back as soon as possible." She finally nodded, and asked,

"Is it okay if I go with you to the airport at least?"

"Sure, anything you want." He answered.

That was when his cell phone rang.

Irritated, he flipped open his cell phone, shooting Tomoe an apologetic look. She smiled and shrugged, letting him know that it wasn´t a big deal and that she could wait. "Hello?"

"Hi, Himura-san?"

Kenshin scowled at the phone in his hand. How many times had he told Soujiro to call him by his first name? Pushing that thought away, he demanded. "What is it, Soujiro? I have important business I´m attending to right now you know……….."

"I´m really sorry." Came the voice on the other end. "But see, I got a call from Kamiya. She was frantic – she said she was in the hospital." He let himself trail off, and when Kenshin didn´t say anything, he continued. "I mean………what if it has something to do with……. Well, you know, your prank?"

Kenshin pulled a deep breath. "Ah, it´s probably not."

"Nevertheless, she´s there, and if anything, you may not have 'important business´ to attend to ever again."

Himura fell quiet. That was true. Soujiro´s voice told him that he had no idea what was wrong with Kaoru either, and his heart hammered against his chest at the thought of Kaoru revealing the fact that he had indeed placed the shrimp in her food. What if she were dying? He hadn´t even said sorry yet! He finally found his voice again.

"I´ll go there now I guess. I´ll meet up with you there."

He hung up after Soujiro agreed, and then took Tomoe´s hand. "Who was it?" She asked.

"Sorry Tomoe, but I´ve got to rush. I´ve got to visit that friend in the hospital again."

Tomoe inclined her head. "I hope that person gets well soon." She offered.

"I hope so too." Kenshin murmured, more to himself than to her. "Oh dear God, I hope so too."

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Father? It´s me, Kaoru." Kaoru said, taking her place next to Suzume, whom she had made cease her endless shaking to wake the poor man up.

His face was haggard, unlike the way he always used to be. He was pale and thin, his brown hair having tinges of grey. He seemed older, even though he had only been in the hospital for a few weeks. He didn´t look like he was enjoying himself. Nevertheless, he smiled upon seeing her.

Strength seemed to seep away from him every second, and she desperately wanted time to stop so that she might see him well for even a moment longer. They had called the children in……..to pay their last respects to the dying man. Akira lingered at the doorway, not wanting to interrupt.

"Kao-chan………." He father whispered, putting his hand up to her cheek. "How are you?"

"I´m fine, father." She told him, taking his hand in hers. They were thin and frail now, unlike the strong hands that had taught her the Kasshin Ryu. "We´re all fine."

He nodded, wincing slightly. "That´s good." He murmured, trying to lift himself onto the pillows in a more comfortable position. Kaoru jumped up to help him.

"Yahiko advanced to the next level in the Kasshin Ryu." Kaoru put in. "And he´s been studying hard."

Her father´s eyes turned to look at Yahiko, who stood there as well, anxiously watching to see what would happen. His black hair was all over the place, and the tan skin of his face had paled in his worry. "My son, I´m proud of you."

For the first time in a long while, tears sprung up in Yahiko´s eyes. He stood next to his father´s bed. "Thank you, father."

"You will be a great Master of the Kasshin Ryu," His father said thoughtfully. "And will take over the school in place of your sister, whom I am leaving it to for now."

"What are you talking about?" Yahiko cried. "You will be the one to head it! And the students will file in, because you are the greatest Master!"

A sad smile formed on the man´s lips at his words.

"Hurry up and get better soon." Yahiko whispered.

Kenshin walked in just then, Soujiro on his heels. He had been expecting to find that Kaoru would be the one in a hospital bed. Instead, she was sitting next to it, an old man in the place of what he had dreaded to find. Though relief ran through him, he began to wonder what exactly was going on.

Soujiro gave him a small smile; a sign of apology. Kenshin was ticked: he had ruined his time with Tomoe for this! He wasn´t here to visit some old man: he was here to visit Kaoru! However……….

"Psst………who is that man?" Kenshin whispered.

Soujiro was quiet for a moment, watching as the old man struggled to breathe. "It´s Kamiya-san´s father."

Kenshin´s mouth made an "o" shape. He suddenly felt so uncomfortable. He was totally oblivious to the fact that Akira was standing next to him in the doorway. Something told him that this wasn´t going to be a get well soon visit.

He watched as Kaoru took Suzume off her father´s bed. The little girl had been trying to clamber up into his lap. She began to whine, but Kaoru gently hushed her.

Trying to be strong for her family, she managed to say, "Father, we´re all eagerly waiting for you to come home."

Suzume waved her arms. "Look Papa! I want to show you my doll. Want to see? Want to see?" She held her doll in her small little hand, holding it out to him.

Weakly he took it from her. Kaoru finally allowed her to climb up on the bed, cautioning her not to touch the wires or to climb onto him. She obeyed, kneeling close to his torso.

Doctors went about their business quietly, leaving the family enough privacy to be together. Dr. Katsura came up to Kaoru, and whispered something to her, his voice heavy with sorrow. She swallowed and turned to the sickly.

"Father…..they wish to know if they can turn off the machine………."

He pursed his lips together for a moment and then looked her in the eyes before nodding grimly. Before she could tell him otherwise, he held up his hand to stop her. "My time has come for me. I don´t want to suffer………any longer. They have done all they could do." He addressed Dr. Katsura. "Please, turn it off. I wish to go without all these things plugged into me."

Katsura bowed solemnly. He hated it when his patients died. He gathered the doctors before him and instructed them in what to do. Once again, the family was left alone.

Kaoru choked back a sob. "Father……..you can´t………."

Her father ignored her, picking up the doll in his hand again. That caught Suzume´s attention, and she took her thumb out of her mouth. She eyed the doll with delight as her father began to make it 'talk´, raising his voice slightly higher to make it sound like a girl´s.

"Suzume-chan will be a good girl?" the doll asked.

The little girl nodded vigorously.

"Good! Papa will be happy." The doll said. It paused for a moment before asking, "Do you love Papa?"

"I love Papa the most!" Suzume replied, spreading her arms in a gesture of how much. "More than Ken-nii and Kao-neechan!"

The doll´s voice was quiet and sad. "Oh? That´s good. Papa wants you to know………he loves you too."

Suzume smiled, her childish pleasure making her wriggle with happiness. She had no clue as to what was happening. She asked the doll, "When is Papa coming home?"

The doll stopped its small dance and froze. In a barely audible whisper it answered, "Papa isn´t coming home, sweetheart."

She stared dumbfounded at the toy. "Not coming home?" She repeated.

A doctor began removing the tubes and the wires from his body. Once finished, the doll began its talk again. "That´s right. He´ll be going somewhere else."

"But I want Papa to come home! Where is he going?" Suzume demanded, close to tears.

"He´ll be leaving for a long time. He will wait for you – one day you´ll see each other again."

Suzume went quiet for a moment. "Okay." She said finally. "But…….." She looked away from the doll for a moment and then returned her gaze asking, "Can Suzume hug Papa before he leaves?"

With a sob, her father answered her question. "Of course, darling." He lowered the doll and took Suzume into his frail arms, hugging her tightly. "Oh, my little girl…….."

Kenshin watched from afar, a strange feeling running through him. His heart ached for this small family.

Their father looked up and met Kaoru´s eyes. "You must take care of them. I know you work so hard as it is already, but………"

"Yes father, I will." Kaoru told him, tears falling down her cheeks. He reached up and wiped a tear away.

"Don´t cry. You must be strong." He smiled. "I wanted to thank you for everything, and…….I want you to be happy..."

Kaoru nodded, trying to keep herself from breaking down. He nodded as well. "Good. I love you."

"I do too, father." She whispered. She could say no more, unable to say all that was in her heart because of the lump that had formed itself in her throat. She tried to swallow it away, but was unable to. What was a girl to say to a dying person?

Yahiko could not take it. He began to weep, his body racking with his sobs. "They can do something!" he cried. "They´re doctors! They should be able to!"

His father was silent for a moment. "Not all doctors can heal people." He whispered. "Yahiko, you will be the man of the house. Take care of Kaoru and your sisters."

"Why?" Yahiko asked tearfully. "Why do bad things always have to happen to our family?" He walked over to his father, who gestured him forward, and was taken into an embrace.

"There are some things that happen and can´t be helped." He pat his son´s back consolingly. "Now, don´t cry. This was bound to happen sooner or later."

Yahiko didn´t answer. He only continued to cry.

Ayame also clambered onto the bed. "Papa...don´t go. Ayame was a good girl." She pointed out.

"I know that." He answered. "But I must go."

Frantic, she clutched at his sleeve. "Then, Ayame will go too!"

He took her hand off, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I wanted to see you grow up. You´re a beautiful girl." He told her.

"Suzume too?" Suzume asked, wanting some attention.

He laughed softly. "Yes, Suzume too. The both of you are very beautiful. You look like your mother…….." He grimaced and murmured, "I feel weak, and very tired."

They glanced at each other for a moment, and then Suzume leaned forward. She gave him a kiss and tucked the doll into his arms. "Here, you can use this. The doll will make you feel better."

He pat her on the head. "Thank you."

She grinned and at her father´s gesture, Kaoru took the two children off the bed. The two girls then began to try and comfort Yahiko, their cheerful little voices filling the room.

That was all in the background for Kaoru. She never heard their laughter, or encouragements. She heard only her father´s labored breathing. Finally finding her voice, Kaoru began to speak. "Father, I wanted to……….I can´t do this………"

"Yes you can." Her father stated. "You´ve always been capable. You are my angel. You must do it, for me." He struggled to breathe. She took his hand again. "You´ve always been stubborn enough."

She managed to smile.

"I´m tired." He said quietly. Kaoru pushed his blankets up around his chin, trying to make him comfortable. She then turned to hush the children, who had begun to chase each other around the room.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her father´s hand slip off the side of the bed, and hang loosely.

Her breath caught in her throat.

It couldn´t be………

Heart hammering, she leaned closer, and sure enough, her father´s chest was still. Feeling her heart shatter into a million pieces, she fell to her knees by her father´s bed. "No, no!" She cried. "It was too soon! Father!"

Yahiko caught on, and rushed to the side of his father´s bed too. "He´s only sleeping." He mumbled, trying to stop his tears. "Come on, father. Wake up." He shook the body but it was in vain.

The eyes would never open again.

He hadn´t even said goodbye.

He had gone to a place where none of them could reach him.

It was as if the world ended.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_What is wrong with you?_

Kenshin watched as Kaoru broke into tears, and as chaos began. Soon, the doctors had to pull Yahiko down, who had begun to try and revive his father in any means possible.

He would never wake again.

_Go comfort her._

Kenshin couldn´t move. He felt frozen into place, eyes wide. He felt tears come up in his eyes, but he didn´t let any fall. Soujiro was sobbing quietly beside him. He labored to breathe properly, his chest constricting with pain for the small group.

Akira took the initiative and began to comfort Kaoru, who turned to him and fell into his embrace. She felt as if nothing could heal her broken heart.

Mind spinning, Kenshin felt slightly jealous: he could do nothing for Kaoru now. No amount of money could bring her father back from the dead. At least, he could have lent her a shoulder to cry on, but no: Akira was doing that. Again. Why was he always there?

_Why do you even care?_

Kenshin didn´t know. All he knew was, he wanted to comfort her in some way.

Any way.

He desperately didn´t want to see her crying.

It angered him that Akira would be there for her, and he couldn´t.

He blurted the first thing that came into his head.

"Well! Look at it this way: at least you won´t need to worry about feeding another mouth: you´re poor enough as it is!"

That came out so wrong…………

He wished he had kept his mouth shut.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**

* * *

**

AN: Who **CAN´T** love you guys? You guys make me **WANT **to write. ANYWAY! I´ve drawn some pics for this fic and they're posted on the website if any of you want to go check it out. The others are fanart – if you want to draw a pic for me, I´d love you forever! Please tell me what you think in your review or through e-mail! You´re all the greatest. I LOVE YOU GUYS! School is coming back…see you all next week Sunday!


	14. The Hands of Time

**WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU**  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...all original characters/ideas are mine to claim. 

AN: Oh my gosh! Thank you all for your reviews. I'm starting to feel bad making Kenshin be awful, but...nah! Who cares about the author thinks (or writes in her author's notes) right? - ONTO THE STORY!

**_WARNINGS: Rated R for swearing and language. You have been warned, no flames please._**

* * *

Chapter 14:  
The Hands Of Time

"Well, look at it this way," Kenshin said the first thing in his head, "At least you have one less mouth to feed - you're poor enough as it is!"

Kaoru's sobs quieted. Correction: they got stuck in her throat. She slowly got off Akira, who glanced over his shoulder with a death glare at the redhead.

It was the first time Kenshin ever felt intimidated by a girl. Her soft blue eyes had become devoid of all emotion, and her face had gone pale - not because of her grief, but because of her anger. Her hands clenched into fists, and her jaw was set in rage.

Alarmed, he took a step back, feeling suddenly very weak, and very vulnerable. He held his hands up, and searched frantically in his mind for the words to try to explain himself to her. Words would do nothing, though, because Kaoru was livid.

"You...you insensitive..." She actually pushed Akira aside. Her lips trembled, and she could barely say the words. "…you insensitive..overbearing..idiot.."

Kenshin took another step back. "Oro..Kamiya-san..I didn't mean - "

"First you look lowly on me..then you poison me.." She slowly made her way toward him.

"Kamiya-san, perhaps..." Soujiro started to say. He fell silent when Kaoru shot him a daggered glare.

"Stay silent Seta-san." She snapped angrily. She reverted her attention to Kenshin, who had to swallow under her piercing glare. The penetrating eyes were worse than Hiko's and Aoshi's put together. It actually made the hair at the back of his neck rise.

"I tried, Himura..I tried so hard to be patient with you..to be rational, to be forgiving...to be understanding..." She met his eyes with hers, forcing him to pay attention. He couldn't do anything otherwise. "But I don't understand, Himura - I don't understand how you could be so spoiled. I don't understand how you can be so careless..so...THOUGHTLESS..."

Kenshin wished she would just hit him. It was much better than listening to this. She sent him on a packing guilt trip, and he felt like he could never return.

"I just lost the most important person in my life!" She cried, getting angrier. "How dare you say that to me you asshole! How DARE you!"

He flinched. "Kamiya...I..."

"I don't want to hear it!" She screamed. "I don't want to hear ANYTHING you have to say to me anymore! All you've ever done is hurt me. You're a selfish, uncaring, BRUTE, and I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

She suddenly punched him so hard that he had no time to react. The impact sent him flying toward the wall, where he hit his head with a loud thump. He groaned, and in the next instant, he felt her grabbing him by his shirt.

"You 'kick ass' huh?" She screamed, seeing the words on his t-shirt. "I'll kick it for you!" She pinned him down, punching him again and again in the face, in the ribs, in the stomach - anywhere that she could manage. Her hair flew wildly about her face, and her hands began to bleed with the impact of her blows.

"Fuck you and your company! Fuck you and your school!" Kaoru cried.

Kenshin tried to bring his hands up to block her raining blows, but was unsuccessful, as she punched him so hard in the ribs that he felt one of them crack. He cried out, and groaned as she punched him in the eye. She was going crazy!

Desperately, he tried to get her off him, but he was so dizzy and the room continued to spin even if he tried to hold the world still. He could feel something warm and wet on his face.

The others in the room cried out at her sudden attack, and Soujiro managed to make it to Kenshin's side just as Kaoru had finished breaking his rib. "Mou, Kamiya-san, please, stop!" He cried, trying to shield Kenshin from her furious assault.

Akira pulled her off him as well. "Stop, Kaoru! You'll kill him!"

"I don't care!" She shouted. "I don't care! He would have killed me, and he wouldn't have cared either!" She kicked and thrashed, but Akira held her back firmly. Her chest rose and fell in her pants of anger. She had tears falling down her cheeks.

Kenshin slowly got to his feet with the aid of Soujiro. "Oh my gosh, Himura-san...your face..here, use this..." Soujiro held out the closest towel he could find in the room.

Shaking from the shock and the pain, Kenshin took the towel from him in trembling hands. He fought to keep from throwing up. His face felt stiff and very painful, and it hurt to even move. The way she had attacked him reminded him too much of...

He slowly put the cloth to his face, wiping at it. When he looked back at the white towel: it was stained a deep red. He wanted to faint. So much of it - and it was all his? His left eye felt painfully heavy, and began to blur as he looked up to see her. He was upset too - he wanted nothing more than to attack her, but something in the back of his mind was telling him: he got what he deserved.

"It was coming to you!" She screamed. "I wish I'd never met you, you son of a bitch!" She lurched forward, trying to get out of Akira's hold. "Get OUT OF HERE! GET OUT! GET OUT!" She let out a strangled cry as Akira spun her around in his arms to face him.

Soujiro took Kenshin by the arm, and led him outside. "Himura-san, everything's going to be fine." He was murmuring. "Just hang in there."

"No Soujiro.." Kenshin whispered back. "It's not.." He groaned and held his hand up to his rib. _'What have I done?'_ He leaned against his friend for support. He felt something wet hit his hand. Lifting it, he realized it was a tear.

_'I'm crying?'_

Akira put his hands on her face. "Kaoru, listen to me!" He shook her. "Listen to me! Stop!" When she finally stopped, he put his forehead to hers. "Listen to me...everything's okay now..he's gone." She fell limp and her shoulders sagged. "Everything's going to be fine..." He took his hands from her face and embraced her, as she clutched at his shirt, crying.

_'That Himura..._

_He will pay..._'

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin stumbled out of the hospital, Soujiro on his heels. The nurses cried out, and tried to tell him to sit down, but he refused their call for administering. He wanted to be as far away form Kaoru as he could get.

He was bleeding heavily from the reopened scar on his cheek and his left eye was swollen, the bruises starting to show. His bottom lip was ripped open, leaving the gash to flow free.

He didn't understand at all. He supposed he was more confused that Kaoru.

His heart ached: he had only wanted to say something to cheer her up.

"I'm so sorry about all this." Soujiro whispered, putting his arm up to support his friend when he stumbled again. "If I hadn't brought you here...this would never have happened...but I really thought that..."

Kenshin shook his head. "No, it's okay Soujiro...like she said, I had it coming. I would rather it be this way anyway..." He realized he was having a hard time talking. He wondered if she had knocked out some teeth.

Painfully, he got into his waiting limo with the aid of Soujiro, brushing off the hands of his attendants. He leaned his forehead on his window, accepting the moist cloth that was given to him by the chauffer, and pressing it to his bleeding cheek. The cloth turned red instantly.

"Sir..are you okay?" One of the attendants asked. In his hand, he held another moist cloth, just in case he might need it. By the looks of the first cloth, he figured the young master would.

"I'm fine." Kenshin snapped. Sullenly, he looked outside the window. A woman had beat him up? How would he explain that to his Uncle? And worse yet, his friends? He was so glad that it would be winter break so that at least he could avoid the latter part of the problem.

He was so upset: he wished he could reverse time, but no amount of money that he spent would grant him that wish. If only he could have started off on the right foot with Kaoru, it wouldn't be like this.

Soujiro was sitting quietly beside him, letting him brood. He felt Kenshin's eyes on him and so looked up. "I told you before, Himura-san, that I would never forgive you if you ever hurt Kamiya-san again. However, I'll let this one slip. But you must learn to keep your stupid remarks to yourself."

"I'll say." Kenshin growled. He felt anger at himself rise up and bunch in his chest. He just wanted to cry, but he wouldn't let himself do that. Not in front of Soujiro! He didn't need any more embarrassment: he'd already made a big fool of himself.

"Young master, we will be arriving at the front gate in 15 - " The tiny tinny voice of the computer was cut off abruptly as Kenshin punched his fist through the little mechanical device next to his seat. It died down with a crackle. "SHUT UP!" Kenshin screamed. "I don't care!"

"Young master!" His attendants cried. Little pieces of wire stuck out, and sparks flew as Kenshin continually ripped the box apart.

He had flown into another tantrum again.

His hand flew to smash the television, which had been on mute, playing the latest episode of American Idol, in front of him. Shards of glass flew all over the seats and the sudden loud crash made the car swerve dangerously as the chauffer jumped in surprise.

Soujiro cried out, trying to shy away from the flying glass, only to be whipped in his seat as the car jerked this way and that. Kenshin swore, and told every single one of his servants in that car that they were going to be fired for putting his life on the line. He ignored all the protests that Soujiro was giving him.

He stumbled out of the car when it finally came up to a halt in front of his mansion. He shoved one of the attendants so hard that he fell back into the accumulating snow on the ground. The maids and butlers only then began to file out of the house, a bit surprised that they had not been informed that their young master was returning. The computer had been smashed to bits and nobody in the car had had time to call ahead of time.

He pushed past all the uneven lines of servants who were still trying to take their places quickly. He shouted at them all, telling them that they were all going to be fired because they couldn't even form a decent welcoming party. Soujiro shot them all apologetic looks as he ran to keep up with Himura.

"Landsakes, child, what happened?" Nakamura-san cried, running forward. She had been on her way to see what all the commotion outside had been about. Instead, she had caught sight of Kenshin's shirt that was stained with blood. His right arm was cut up and bleeding and his fists were dripping with the dark liquid. His head spun and he could hardly walk because of the broken rib. "You look terrible."

Kenshin was about to cuss at her, but Soujiro intervened. "Nakamura- san, it's a long story. Where is his Uncle?" he asked, but he trailed off when Hiko's deep voice answered almost immediately.

"I'm right here."

Kenshin looked up to see his uncle dressed casually in a formal Eddie Bauer sweatshirt and slacks. His face was one of disparagement. "You'd better start explaining yourself."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin turned his head in a wince. His Uncle was sure brutal. When he had flatly refused to let anyone touch him, and Hiko had become exasperated. He picked Kenshin up by the scruff of his neck and all but flung him onto his bed.

Then he had picked up a cloth and pressed it against Kenshin's open wound.

"You got beaten by a woman?" Hiko demanded, practically ripping the poor boy's t-shirt off him. He had a couple of bruises lining his chest and stomach. It meant Kaoru delivered one heck of a wallop.

Kenshin began to whine. "But uncle! She caught me by surprise! She just suddenly attacked! I told you before: she's not a woman, she's an animal!"

"You be quiet." Hiko snapped. His jerky motions told Kenshin he was really mad. He was getting together bandages. "Look at you: you're a mess. A black eye, a broken rib, cuts and bruises? What kind of a student of mine are you anyways?"

He roughly began to bandage Kenshin's wounds, ignoring the cries of protest. His hands worked deftly, without mercy. To make extra sure that he smote him, he pulled the bandage tight.

Kenshin doubled over with a groan. That was uncalled for...

"It's your fault you know: saying something that nasty is bound to get you this hurt." Hiko scolded. "There's no way you can go to Florida in your state."

Kenshin rose to the challenge. "I'll be fine in a week. I'll go to Florida next week!"

"Whatever!" he pushed Kenshin back to wrap up his rib. "You really are an idiot. I'm disappointed in you."

Kenshin swallowed the lump that rose to his throat. He turned his head away. "Aren't you always?" He asked. "There was never once you approved of me. I begin to think you wish I hadn't burdened you."

The Master stopped, getting a sweater from the opened closet and pushing it gently over Kenshin's head. "You aren't a burden." He said finally. "But you're sometimes more than I can bear. Maybe if you showed a little more respect for the things people do for you, then you wouldn't get scolded so much." He sat next to the boy.

Kenshin scowled. The reprimand had actually been gentle, but it hurt him more than anything. He felt tears fall down his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry...Uncle Hiko." He said quietly. He hugged his body.

It was the hardest thing for him to put his pride away.

His uncle merely ruffled his hair before pronouncing himself finished with his administering. "Oh, and by the way, if I ever hear that you break another thing in my house, I will pound you personally. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir.." was the weak reply.

"Now, get your sorry ass up and go apologize to all those people you yelled at." His Uncle commanded. "Afterwards…if you want to talk about anything, I'm in my study."

Kenshin nodded again, before leaning against his Uncle's broad frame and crying. It had been the longest time: he couldn't even remember the last time his uncle had ever consoled him.

He actually managed to pocket his pride and apologize to his whole staff. They all seemed pleased, and Soujiro gave him a big smile of approval.

He brooded inside though: Kamiya may have lost her father, but he would not forgive her for hurting him and marring his perfection. They still had a score to settle.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kaoru managed to gather her bearing as security entered not a few moments later. They were huge men, ready and waiting for the action, only to find that it was already over.

She felt numb and weak, and very, very, tired. It all felt like it was some sort of bad dream, and she hoped fervently that she would awaken.

Her chest was painfully sore from all the wracking sobs she had had, and she couldn't stop the little hiccups that came now and again. What hurt the most was the comment Kenshin had made. She had thought him to be spoiled and selfish, but now, she positively did not want anything to do with him. She found him to be a heartless barbarian.

Akira rubbed at her back, soothing her with his calm voice. "Go ahead and cry, it's understandable."

Kaoru lifted her head from his chest, thanking him. "I always seem to burden you." She told him apologetically.

"Nonsense." Was his reply. "I do believe you should comfort the little ones though."

Yahiko was putting up such a fight with the doctors, Kaoru was afraid that they would give him sedatives just to calm down. She found the strength to make her way over to him, and pulled him into her arms. Seeing that it was his sister, he collapsed into her embrace, tired of putting up a fight. She held him until he could no longer weep.

Suzume had not figured out what had happened. She thought that her father was just sleeping, and so, without anybody noticing, she had clambered up to the bed to sit next to the still body. Her little hands had reached out and taken the doll once more.

"Shh!" She cautioned the figure. "Don't be noisy: papa is asleep."

She made the doll nod, and began to make it dance. "Papa says you're a beautiful doll." She told it. "And he says Suzume is beautiful too!" The dancing doll paused as Kaoru came up from behind her.

She turned to face her sister with wide eyes. "Kao-neechan, did you really hurt Ken-nii bad?" She had never thought her sister would fly into blind rages; the only time she saw her sister get mad was at Yahiko.

Her elder sister swallowed. "No, Suzume...we were just play fighting, that's all. Let's leave Papa alone okay?" Kaoru managed to say, picking up her little sister and giving her an affectionate squeeze before setting her back down. Suzume put a small finger up to her lips.

"Shh! Kao-nee, Papa is sleeping!"

Kaoru's eyes filled with tears, and her eyebrows knit. The young girl was so naïve and it broke her heart to have to tell her the truth. "Suzume, Papa is not going to wake up."

Suzume's brown eyes clouded in confusion. "He's not? Why?"

"Because sweetie...Papa's...dead."

The child said nothing for a moment, but then nodded. "Oh, okay. When will he be alive again?"

Kaoru swallowed the lump in her throat. "Never again…I'm sorry Suzume."

The child looked stricken, almost as if she had been slapped across the face. "But-why?"

Her mind raced for the right answer. When Suzume chose to cry, it took hours to get her to shush. She could find no logical answer though. "I don't know..."

As if she didn't believe what her sister had said, Suzume reached out and took her father's hand. It was limp, and cold. It felt old and wrinkly, without any energy. She expected it to curl around her tiny hand, but it didn't move. She began to shake it, hoping to prove Kaoru wrong.

She began to choke as she shook harder when her father never came to. "Kao-nee...Kao-nee...Papa won't wake up."

Kaoru covered her mouth with her hand, stifling a sob as the child began to cry. She took the little girl away from her father. It was then that the nurses and doctors began to move their father into a big body bag, zipping the black plastic closed.

"We'll be putting him in the morgue until we've gotten the funeral arrangements." Katsura-sensei said to her gently. "I…I'm terribly sorry."

Kaoru could say nothing back. She found there was nothing to say. She had to be strong for her siblings, and so instead, sat with them as they all looked to her for comfort. A million things ran through her mind: what would happen now? How could she provide for the children by herself? She was frightened - this had never happened to her before.

A figure rushed in then, his long white hair in a shock of disarray. It reminded her of Yahiko's hair. She got to her feet. "Grandfather..."

Genzai-sensei looked like he had been crying. He put his arms around Kaoru in a consoling hug. Then he took up the little girls after ruffling Yahiko's hair. "I'm really sorry..." He was the next closest thing to a father that Kaoru had. He was the father of her mother, and so she respected him a lot.

"Come, come all of you. You will stay with me until this mess has been cleared up." He told them.

Kaoru turned to Akira. "Thank you for everything, Akira...I'm sorry I can't..."

Akira also stood. His tears had left streaks down his face. "It's okay, Kaoru. If you need to, call me: I'm here for you." He leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, before watching them go.

As the doctors finished cleaning up the room, he said a short prayer over the enclosed body before exiting himself. His mind was spinning as well - Poor Kaoru! Having to go through so much! He found himself admiring her even more for her strength.

He washed his face and hands in the washroom before heading outside of the hospital. It was a bright afternoon, the sun still in the sky. Snow had begun to fall in little flurries though, and he shivered slightly.

How strange it seemed: only a few hours ago, he had been with Kaoru to see a movie and to the mall. It was like a lifetime ago to him, and he wished that he could move the hand of time back to the days where Kaoru had been happier.

His footsteps on the concrete were drowned by the sound of voices and cars rushing on the street. The wind blew fiercely, making him shy away from it by pulling up his coat. He hadn't wanted to take his car - he had a lot on his mind, and had decided to walk it off so he had sent it away. Now he suddenly wished he hadn't.

Grumbling to himself about the cold and how he should have brought a sweater, he wasn't looking where he was going as he turned the corner. He bumped into a girl, who let out a little cry of surprise.

"My apologies!" Kiyosato said instantly. He was relieved to see that the person he had bumped into wasn't hurt and hadn't fallen, but he was even more surprised when he saw who it was.

"Tomoe!"

**To Be Continued….

* * *

**

AN: THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! Again, a note: I am sorry for the shortness – school has started officially this week. Hope you all liked it though, and I really am looking forward to your comments. Look guys, I've reached over 400 reviews! Please help me build it back to 5000!

Click that button!


	15. Shock!

**WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...all original charcters/ideas are mine to claim

AN: Hi all! I can't stop thanking you for your reviews. You're the greatest! (Bows) Arigatou! So then, a couple of notes: KENSHIN HAS TEETH! He just thought he lost some because of Kaoru's powerful blow. Also, Ayame's scene is coming up. Lastly, sidetracks dealing with other characters will be displayed in this chapter.

**_Warnings: Rated PG just in case for mature subject theme. No flames please. _**

* * *

**Chapter 15:  
Shock!**

Akira stared in shock at the girl in front of him. She was wearing a yellow shirt that was short sleeved and had a hood under that thick black jacket. Her black hair was pulled back into an elegant-looking ponytail. Her cheeks were tinged a bright pink from the cold.

He hadn't ever thought he'd see her again.

His heart skipped a bit, as she looked up at him in confusion. She really had matured into a lovely woman, her skin paler than Kaoru's. She had grown from the last time he had seen her.

However, Tomoe couldn't quite put her finger on who he was. For some reason, he seemed so familiar...

His smile faltered a bit when she didn't respond, rather, she took a step back. "I am very sorry..." She told him apologetically, "but may I ask how you know my name?"

Feeling a bit embarrassed, Akira bowed slightly. "My name is Kiyosato. Kiyosato Akira - perhaps you don't remember me..."

She looked pensive for a few moments, and then looked up with a wide grin. "Oh, yes! From Jukyuu right?" ('Jukyuu' is an after-school school where Japanese children go to enhance their studying skills and improve on their subjects - it's usually in preparation for graduating).

Akira nodded, feeling his smile grow. "I'm glad you remembered. I sat next to you for all those years: I can't believe you'd forget me."

She blushed. "I am very sorry. You have changed and so..."

"As have you." He told her, his tone satisfied. "Might I say you look lovely."

She watched him with her dark eyes. He was still as polite as ever. So like the Akira she had known so long ago. They had gone their separate ways though, so it was quite a surprise to bump into him again.

"I was just on my way back to my house." Tomoe informed him.

"I came from the hospital. My girlfriend's father died." Akira said quietly.

She put her hand to her mouth, "I'm very sorry..."

Akira straightened. "She'll be fine." He shook his head as if to clear it. "So then, how have you been? I see that you've returned from England."

Tomoe hook her hair behind her ear, self-consciously. "Father decided to move back to help someone with an unusual case. He claims he was not happy with the law firms in England.

"Enishi was unhappy too - he did not like school in England. I would rather my brother be happy than sad."

"He's still the world to you..." Akira noted.

"There is another in my life." Tomoe said thoughtfully. "He is kind and sweet. He may act like he is still a child, but he has a good heart."

Kiyosato rubbed his hands together, trying to make them warm. He let his eyes travel towards the direction of the hospital before returning them to her. "You have found someone suitable for you?"

Tomoe let a ghost of a smile appear on her lips. "Yes, I believe I have."

"That is good to know." He acknowledged, nodding. A silence passed between them. He stared at her for a moment, memories of the past flooding into his head. She stared back, glad that her cheeks were already pink from the cold or else he would have seen a blush crawl to her cheeks.

Akira had surely changed from the last time she had seen him. He was taller than her now, his voice rich and full in its deepness. He had lost weight too; his pudginess had turned into muscles that were clearly visible despite his sweatshirt.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when he offered her his arm. "I'd love to catch up on old times." He said sincerely. "I apologize for my rudeness, would you care for me to take you home?"

Smiling, she took it with a nod. He was still as refined as ever.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The floor was padded with soft tatami, much like the restaurant at Kisoyas. The room was cheerfully decorated with wall scrolls and calligraphy printings. It even had a collection display of Japanese dolls. (AN: For girls' day) Each doll was dressed elaborately in a fine-looking kimono; most of them were dressed in red or orange. Only a few of the majority were wearing something of a different color.

Air flew in freely from the open shoji, leading to the front walk. A few snowflakes drifted in, only to melt once they touched the surface of the smooth floor just outside the room.

Kaoru didn't notice any of the scenery. She didn't even feel the cold. She sat with her back pressed against the wall, staring numbly at the garden. Limply, she watched every snowflake fall. Her tears had stopped falling long ago, but her heart was still aching.

Somehow, she was hoping that maybe, just maybe, this was all just a bad dream.

She knew though, that it wasn't, and the thought alone made her heart wrench painfully.

She sucked back another sob as she glanced down at the sleeping figure of Suzume in her lap. She had fallen asleep after a long time of crying. The poor girl had not wanted to leave the hospital, and had demanded to see her father. At such a young age...

Kaoru looked up when she heard the shoji door open. In peeked Ayame. Her eyes were a big brown color. It reminded her of her father's eyes. It occurred to Kaoru: Ayame hadn't reacted as violently as Suzume. She held her hand out to the little girl, who padded over, dressed in a light green Yukata.

Ayame took the outstretched hand slowly. Her young face was streaked with tears and was pale.

"Ayame-chan...honey...? What's wrong?" Kaoru asked, when she noticed the flinch that the little girl had when she touched her hand.

Ayame's eyebrows scrunched together. She said nothing. Kaoru frowned, pulling the child closer, but not too close, as the child did not seem to want to be too close. That was a strange turn of events for her: usually, she'd be all over Kaoru the minute her elder sister walked in. However, this Ayame seemed withdrawn, frightened.

She tried again. "Ayame...is there something you want to say to Kao- nee?" She asked quietly.

Ayame pulled her hand out of her elder sister's. "Why did you hurt Ken-nii?"

Kaoru's breath caught in her throat. "I didn't..."

"I thought...the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu taught that we must protect people. Papa said so all the time..."

For the first time, Kaoru was speechless to the soft reprimand. It was almost as if her father's spirit was talking through Ayame. Ashamed, she looked away. Flying into rages was not a principle that her father's style taught. She knew that no matter how much she tried to compromise, her actions had not been just.

"I made a mistake." Kaoru finally said in a low voice. "Your 'Ken- nii' really upset me. I am sorry." She paused, seeing that Ayame still kept her distance and her face was making funny movements, as if she wanted to do something, yet was restricting herself from doing so. "Ayame...?"

"C-can I cry?" Ayame asked quietly. Tears fell from her eyes as she asked the simple question.

With a little moan, Kaoru hugged her tightly. "Of course, darling. Why do you ask?"

"I was afraid you'd get mad at me.."

Kaoru felt so guilty that she had made her little sister feel frightened. She gave her sibling a little kiss on the forehead. "Go ahead and cry.. I'm so sorry..." This time, Ayame threw her arms around Kaoru, and began to weep, loud racking sobs that she had been unable to express beforehand.

"I want Papa back!" She practically screamed. "I want Papa...back..."

Genzai-sensei walked in, hearing her crying. His elderly face seemed to have aged another three years. His eyes held remorse and understanding for the children.

"How is Yahiko?" Kaoru asked, looking up at him while patting Ayame's back soothingly.

Genzai-sensei shook his head sadly. "He refuses to see anyone. He's locked himself in his room. He's broken my wife's best vases and art works...he's very upset."

Kaoru gently lowered Suzume onto the floor. "I'm so sorry Grandfather..I...we intrude so much upon you..."

"Nonsense my dear." The elder answered. "You are my family. I am only too happy to help you at any time." As he spoke, he got a blanket from the closet, and draped it around the sleeping figure of Suzume. Kaoru knelt and helped Ayame dry her tears, before picking the girl up wearily. It had been one long day...

"Maybe I should go check up on Yahiko." She told him.

He shook his head, fingering his white mustache thoughtfully. "No, my dear. Sometimes, it is best to leave someone alone when they are in mourning. It is better if you leave him be right now. Later, I am certain he will come to."

"My apologies for his display of behavior." She looked at Ayame, before saying ruefully, "it seems that we are all at fault in our actions today."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin put down the phone and sighed. He had just finished calling the airport and booking his vacation again. One week would be fine. He wanted to be far from Japan.

Tentatively, he touched his swollen eye that Kaoru had walloped. He could hardly open it. It was a nice brownish-purple color thanks to her. His bottom lip was swollen too, and his whole body ached: it was almost as if he had been put through a strenuous kendo session.

His Uncle entered, papers in his hand. Upon seeing Kenshin, he scowled. "What are you doing in my study?"

"I wanted to let you know that I've rearranged my schedules." Kenshin answered tiredly. "I've decided that my injuries won't be enough to pull me back from my vacation."

"So bent on leaving Japan, are we?" Hiko asked with a smirk.

Kenshin got up slowly, smoothing down his Addidas track pants and shirt. "I'd rather be anywhere but here."

Hiko placed the papers onto his desk. "You seem subdued. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kenshin replied. "I was going to ask you something, but it seems as if you are busy, and so..." He made a move to leave the room.

Sensing his loneliness and boredom, Hiko put a hand on the papers thoughtfully. It had been a long time since he had seen Kenshin so humbly asking for attention. He was glad that the boy had listened to his lecture and had decided not to throw a tantrum. He never let his face show it, but he answered gruffly, "These can wait until tomorrow if it's that important. This had better be good though."

He was relieved when a smile lit Kenshin's sullen face. "Well, in that case!" He seemed very pleased. For the boy, it was forever since his Uncle actually did anything with him other than train. It was rare to get him away from his job. "I wanted to go check out Lord Of The Rings The Two Towers. Want to come?"

Hiko groaned. "You know I'm not into movies."

Kenshin frowned. "Okay, then..."

"Besides," He pointed out, "I have heard that you have a bad habit of walking out in the middle of the movie for a smoke."

"I quit. Honest."

Seeing that the boy wouldn't give up, Hiko searched desperately for a way out. He should have asked first before committing his time to meaningless things. "Why can't you just watch a movie on the big screen T.V. you have in you bedroom?"

Kenshin shook his head. "It's different from watching it in the theatres. It's a movie I haven't yet watched instead of the other way around."

His uncle was out of ideas. Under his breath, he muttered, "I said it had to be good."

"Don't worry. I was only kidding." His nephew said quietly. "I knew you wouldn't want to go out. You never do." He ran his hand through his hair, looking away. "Anyway, I know that you don't like movies. You'd rather stay holed up in this hellhole."

"Oi. Watch it, brat. You're fortunate - " He began.

"I know! You tell me that every day. But I just think you should get out more often instead of working so hard. You'll start to look older than fifty." Hiko watched him. It was strange: Kenshin never mentioned that working so hard was a bad thing. He guessed that he realized that just like Kamiya's guardian passed away, his would one day as well.

"Relax, kid. We'll eat out and go for a drink, then. How's that?"

It was Kenshin's turn to scowl. "I knew you wanted an excuse for your sake again."

"Is that a yes or a no?" Hiko challenged.

Kenshin sighed. "Yeah, yeah, it's a yes. But the real thing I wanted to ask you was, if I could possibly find out more about those two bodyguards? I'd like to meet them first before I go anywhere with them. After all, I have to be with them at all times."

"Don't worry, Kenshin." Hiko answered, picking up a paper. "They're the best."

"I'll be in another country," His nephew countered, "where you will not see how 'qualified' they are."

Hearing that, Hiko put the paper down again. His black eyes clouded over with the realization of what Kenshin was trying to say. Could he possibly trust those two?

His calloused hands piled the papers neatly on his desk. If anything, Hiko was a man of order. He liked things neat and clean, because it made it so much easier to work. He was always respectably dressed, his clothing being made for him by his own personal designer, and sometimes, Kamatari jumped in to add his strange tastes.

He was tall, past 6 feet in height. He took pride in what he did, and was more or less conceited because of that. He supposed Kenshin got his arrogance from him. He would never admit it openly, but he was proud of him. He was also glad that this Kamiya girl came along: it was high time his stupid pupil learned the harshness of life. But there was no way he would lose Kenshin to anything: though he hated to admit it, Kenshin was the pride of his life.

"All right, fine. I'll have Kakujin and Hiroto come here immediately." He sat down at his desk. "They may as well start their duties now. I'll meet you downstairs in an hour." He was looking forward to a break. And what better way to do that than with a drink?

Glad to have gotten through, Kenshin made his way out of the room.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Akira walked silently beside his companion. She had changed all right: the Tomoe he knew was a happy, talkative girl back in Junior high. It had been 5 years that they were separate from each other.

They had been so close, laughing and joking with one another, but now...now she was a silent well-poised girl, who acted more as if she were in the Bakumatsu than in the present. He wished she would say something.

Tomoe didn't know what to say though. It was a shock to run into a childhood friend. They had known each other for at least 4 years during their elementary and Junior High years. They were the same age, but had had to go their separate ways upon graduating. She had always looked forward to Jukyuu just so that she could see him.

They had both planned to get into Takunara High, a prestigious high school in which there was much competition. It was a must to go to Jukyuu for that. Akira had told her that he would go with her there, instead of going to Kojimachi, if it meant he could be by her side.

They had studied hard, and had done the exams together, only to find out that Tomoe had to leave for England the following year. Disappointed, Akira had sent his application form to Kojimachi, where he now attended.

Five years later, he was more than surprised to have bumped into her again. He cleared his throat. "So, you're back in Japan. For how long?"

"4 months." Was the reply.

"Really? That's recent. So, how's school?"

Hearing the hint in his voice, Tomoe answered, "I'm on my last year of Takunara.."

He smiled broadly. "That's great to know. You got accepted."

"Rumor had it that you did too."

He said nothing in response to that statement. Instead, he nodded. "I went to Kojimachi after all. I'm on my last year too. We have top teachers, so there's no need for me to go to Jukyuu..."

She looked at him briefly. "I see. What university..?"

"Tokyo." Came his reply.

"So am I..."

He found himself grinning. "Then I will see you there." They both stopped as they waited for a red light to turn green. Cars zipped by. The sun had begun to set, and so people were on their way home to their families. Already, a crowd was jostling behind them, ready to cross as well.

"I hope we can meet up some days and talk you and I." He pointed out. "That is, if you don't mind, and if you're not busy."

"I do not mind." She answered. She didn't mind at all. Now that she had the chance to see him again, she was more than happy to comply to his suggestion. "I have school though...my winter break isn't as soon as yours."

They stepped forward, being pushed with the crowd as the go signal was given. "I can pick you up after school if you want." He told her.

"Sorry." She told him. "My boyfriend does that. He goes to your school as well, though, he'll be leaving for Florida the day after tomorrow." She hadn't gotten the news that Kenshin had been injured and had scheduled his flight for the next week.

"Very well, since he will not be here, we can spend the next two weeks to catch up together." He paused. "Don't get me wrong Tomoe," They were now safely on the other side of the street, and they continued their trek to her house. "I've got a girlfriend, and I'm not trying to make you forget about your loved one. I'm just very glad to see a childhood friend. If you are uncomfortable, I'll understand."

She put a pale hand up to his arm to stop him. "Yes, I understand. We are just friends, you and I. Nothing more. Your girlfriend is a very lucky girl though." She complimented him.

"As is your boyfriend." He supplied. "I'll pick you up after your school then, if that is okay." He told her. "As you already know, my girlfriend's father died, and so I wish to spend time with her."

She stopped walking and turned to face him. "Yes, that is fine. Give her my regards, the poor girl." She looked to her left, where a two-story house looked back at her. It had white painted walls and a red roof. Its gate was the same color as the roof and the door was already open.

Her father was just coming out. "Oh, Tomoe. You came home early. I thought you were with…?"

"He leaves the day after tomorrow, father." She answered. "I will accompany him to the airport." She fingered the gate. "He had something important that came up, and had to leave early. Then Akira bumped into me, and he offered to walk me home."

At the questioning look in her father's eyes, Tomoe motioned to Akira, who bowed graciously. "It's good to see you again, Yukishiro-san."

"Oh! Kiyosato-kun! How you've grown!" Before he could ogle more over the young man, Tomoe opened the gate.

"Come inside." She told him, while her father snapped out of it and apologized for his rudeness.

They removed their shoes at the door, leaving them just inside of it. Yukishiro-san apologized again, saying that he forgot something at his office, and therefore, was in a rush. "Why don't you stay for supper?" He asked Akira, who began to decline the offer, but it was insisted upon, and he had to agree.

He felt sick at heart: Kaoru was grieving and here he was, going to have dinner with his friend. He felt like such an abandoner. He said nothing of his thoughts though, as he followed Tomoe's lead down a hallway. He passed a simple living room, the sofas a white color as well.

He was almost knocked over by a figure that had come running to see his sister. He had black hair and the same black eyes as Tomoe.

"Enishi."

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was late night when Yahiko finally came into the room to be with his sisters. He found Suzume fast asleep in a bed next to Ayame, but Kaoru wasn't there.

Worriedly, he made his way to the hallway, just outside of the sliding shoji. He was surprised to see her slender frame, standing in the garden. Under the moon's light, her shadow looked liked that of a samurai warrior, ready for battle.

She was wearing an off-white yukata with a dark blue pair of hakama. In her hands, she held a smooth bokken, wielding it with expertise. Her jaw was set in determination, and she looked to be off in her own little world.

She swung down fiercely, every stroke portraying the ideals of the Kasshin Ryu. The ideals that she had forgotten momentarily due to Kenshin's idiocy.

"Kao-neechan..."

She paused, and turned to look up at him. Yahiko watched her with the brown eyes of her father was well. He was almost a spitting image of him; it made her heart ache.

"I see that you're better." She told him slowly.

He shook his head. "I have cried all I can for today." His lower lip quivered. A silence passed before he asked, "What's going to happen to us now?"

Kaoru shook her head. "I don't know. But whatever happens, I won't let any of you down."

Yahiko took a seat on the wooden floor. It was cold, in comparison to the tatami he had just trod upon. "I want to go home..." He said after a while.

Kaoru did too. She wanted to return so badly, but at the same time, she didn't ever want to return home. Of course not - it would remind her of her father. Yet, being away from it was just as painful. She was a girl who didn't like to put her problems on others. If she suffered, she liked to do so quietly, without anyone having to know.

"We will go home in time." She promised him. "This stuff must be cleared up first."

Just then, she heard another voice. "Still awake?"

"Grandfather..."

"You children must be tired."

He looked worn out himself. His blue eyes seemed faded. He wore a doctor's apron over his clothing. He had just come back from the clinic. "I'm sorry I wasn't home. I hope you all have eaten?"

Kaoru nodded.

He smiled. "That's good." He absently rubbed at the wooden pole next to him. "I stopped by the government's building, regarding your predicament. They have come to a decision."

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Kenny was injured by a girl?" Shishio asked with distaste. "How...pathetic."

"Can't agree more." Okita murmured.

Amakusa, Shishio, Okita, and Soujiro were standing outside of the mall's entrance. It was the day after Kenshin's unfortunate brawl with Kaoru, and Shishio could not believe his ears.

Yumi was clutched onto his arm, wearing a low-cut t-shirt that unashamedly revealed a lot of cleavage. Sano had remarked upon her breasts many times, and she had never seemed to care.

Soujiro stood next to his cousin, who took a long whiff of his cigarette before letting the air out. "It couldn't be helped I suppose. Kamiya-san was really upset."

Shishio smirked. "Looks like he won't be going anywhere for a while then."

"He's going next week."

Amakusa all but rolled his eyes. "You know Kenshin when he wants something."

Okita let out another puff of smoke. "So it's off to Florida for a little rest and relaxation, ah? I should have planned ahead."

Soujiro made a face. "Mou, Okita-san, that stuff isn't good for you. You should quit."

As if on cue, Okita let out another whiff, which sent Soujiro into a coughing fit. "Sou! Lighten up. I like it, so I'll do it. And how many times have I told you not to call me that! We're cousins, there's no need for formalities."

"You should try it one day." Shishio told him, referring to the stalk in Okita's hand. "Cigarettes make you feel so good."

"Better than me?" Yumi pouted.

Shishio pulled her close. "Nothing could make me feel better than you." He answered, before giving her a light kiss. She made a sound of disapproval when he gave her no more than that, but he ignored her.

"No thanks, Shishio-san." Soujiro told him. "I don't think it's healthy: my Tenken might not work as effectively."

Amakusa coughed slightly. "I am thinking of quitting too. Magdaria isn't fond of it either."

Okita smirked. "You're all wimps." He waved his cigarette for a moment or two, watching the smoke rise into the air.

They had just finished watching a movie, and had gone shopping for video games to bring to Sano's house and play. Kenshin had told them he would have to catch up to them later: he had something important to do. It would be a Street Fighter Third Strike tournament that night.

It was not as cold as the other day, but the air still had a cruel bite to it when the wind blew. Okita envied Himura: at least he would be someplace warm.

"Let's get going. Sano's waiting."

Amakusa nodded, following after Okita, who hadn't waited for an answer, and had merely gone on ahead. His dark brown hair trailed after him as he followed. Soujiro turned to leave as well.

"Shishio-san?"

"I'll drop by later." Shishio told him, waving his hand. "Don't wait up for me."

"Where are you going?" Soujiro inquired.

Shishio motioned to Yumi, a smile on his lips. "To my place, for a little 'rest and relaxation.'"

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin had trouble keeping up with Hiko's long strides, as they walked down the hallway side by side. Being short, he was a couple of paces behind the elder man.

They rounded the corner and made their way into the conference room, where a couple of men in black suits stood waiting. They were all posted in the exact same relaxed manner, their eyes scanning the room warily, even when Uncle and Nephew walked in. Their hands were clasped behind their backs, and they straightened slightly when the two entered.

Kenshin recognized two of them instantly - his Uncle's personal bodyguards. He never really had them nearby, but they were always around. They had never spoken a word to Kenshin before, and he had never seen them do anything other than stand still and watch the room they were in.

"Kakujin, Hiroto." His Uncle commanded in his deep voice. Two men stepped forward out of the small group. They were almost exactly the same height, one with a swath of dark brown hair, while the other had black hair that was tied into a small ponytail at the base of his neck. "This will be your assignment, Himura Kenshin. My nephew. He is to be guarded at all times."

"Yes sir." They both answered simultaneously. Kakujin's ice blue eyes looked Kenshin over briefly, while Hiroto's creepy green ones made the poor boy shift uncomfortably.

"If you would please." Kenshin heard himself say. (AN: I don't know how else to translate the way we say, "Yoroshiku." In this sense, I guess it would either be, "Please take care of me" or "If you would please." I chose the latter.)

"Take care of him." Hiko said. "He might be quite a handful, though, you have been warned."

The two nodded, saying nothing more. They listened to Hiko's specific instructions. There was to be a guard awake during the night. He didn't care if they were going to take shifts, or if they were going to take turns every other night to guard Kenshin. Then, he went on to telling them that their responsibility would last for only two weeks, and that they were being paid handsomely.

"If I find that my nephew was in any way hurt, I will see to you both myself." He warned. His tone was dangerous. It caused one of the guards to actually swallow. Hiko was known to be a ruthless man when he wanted to be.

Hiko turned to Kenshin. "Kakujin has been a guard to the president of Somjaiso, a Korean company that recently moved back to its homeland. He has saved his employers a countless amount of time."

Kakujin bowed at his brief outline. Hiko continued. "I chose him because he stops at nothing to protect those he's positioned with. He will guard you well." He motioned to Hiroto, who still watched Kenshin with his intimidating eyes. The gaze was broken momentarily when the man bowed at his introduction, but then the unsettling gaze was focused upon him once more

"Hiroto was trained and educated to become a guard, and is one of the top of the graduates. His specialties are trained with the gun and kempo. I chose him because he is good with both long range and short range combat."

Kenshin met Hiroto's eyes with his own purple ones. "I hope you'll be of service." He said. "You will begin your duty towards me immediately." It wasn't a question: It was a demand.

As the young inheritor left the room, the two newly assigned guards followed him quickly, silently, and obediently.

**0-0-0-0-0**

They weren't there yet. What was taking them so long?

Sano glanced at his watch impatiently. He was never one to be on time, but he expected others to be. It was half-past nine. They were supposed to have come over at exactly 9:00. It would be no fun if they didn't have some competition going.

Before he could curse to himself, Sano caught sight of Amakusa walking up the street. On his arm, clung a girl, with long brown hair, a simple, but elaborate headband holding it back. They were deep in conversation.

"Oi! Amakusa! Who's that?" Sanosuke asked, his eyes falling on the petit feminine figure, when they were within earshot. She had a thin frame, her brown eyes flashing at his rudeness. She scowled at him.

He forgot about the question, and smirked at her. "She's one touchy girl isn't she? Where'd you pick her up?"

"Actually..." Amakusa started to say, but then Sano plowed on.

"I never thought you'd get yourself a girlfriend. I have to say though, she is a good looking chick. I knew you had it in you to party!"

The girl stepped forward and slapped him.

"Magdaria!" Amakusa cried, as Sano staggered back a step or two. It surprised him that he had been slapped by a girl so quickly, and it surprised Amakusa that Magdaria dared show any outward sign of violence.

"How dare you talk about me like I am some sort of whore, you pervert!" She cried. "And how dare you belittle my brother that way!"

Amakusa blushed slightly at Sano's shocked eyes. "I was going to tell you, but you didn't let me finish." He pointed out. He gestured to his sister, who had crossed her arms and was angrily staring at Sanosuke, who let out a little grunt of surprise at the news.

"She wanted to tag along since we have just come from the doctor's office. You don't mind do you?"

Sano shook his head. "I was only kidding." He implored to her, as her brother walked past him into the house. She haughtily followed after her brother, her head held high.

She was a tricky one, almost like Takani...he was suddenly very interested. Unlike other guys who were turned off by women who played hard- to-get, Sanosuke rose to the challenge.

However, this 'Magdaria' didn't seem to be stuck up like Megumi. In any case, she was timid, but she had a fine temper.

She wore a simple business-looking suit with slacks. Unlike Takani, she was dressed in formal clothing, whereas Megumi liked to deck herself out in the latest fashion.

The way she walked with her back straight her hands clenched into fists at her sides, made Sano determined:

He would win her friendship if it was the last thing he did.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Waiting for the day to go by without having much to do was tiring. Not to mention boring. Kenshin was more than happy to have something to look forward to.

The night before had been quite hectic, what with Sano and the others yelling over every game of Street Fighter, and him having a huge headache. He knew he shouldn't have gone drinking with his Uncle.

Hiko had a passion to drink. He was a heavy one, but he never got drunk. Kenshin found that he wasn't as strong when it came to his uncle's taste in sake.

That morning, he had had a terrible hangover. Luckily, it had passed, leaving Kenshin feeling numb. He had almost thrown his guts out all over his bedroom floor, but had managed to keep it down.

Now, he was hungry. He hadn't wanted to upset his unsettled stomach, so he hadn't eaten. He planned on taking Tomoe out for a snack.

He couldn't wait to see her: he had forgotten to let her know that he wouldn't be leaving for the airport that day. Instead, he had decided to surprise her by picking her up after school.

Already he found that having bodyguards was an annoying exasperation. They were everywhere he went, and although they said nothing, their presence alone was enough to make him feel insignificant. He had ordered them to stay a few paces away from him, rather than hovering over his shoulders.

They complied without objection, taking their posts a little ways away from him, but not too far. The change allowed the poor boy to at least have breathing space.

His stomach made a gurgling sound, protesting its hunger. He impatiently ignored it, getting out of his limo. Food would have to wait.

Kenshin made his way up to the school ahead. The school building was nothing in comparison to Kojimachi Private High's. It didn't have several buildings. It didn't even have an arc. Kenshin wondered what it felt like to go to a normal school, and making ordinary friends.

'Takunara High School' was printed on the outside wall surrounding the building, and students poured out from inside it. Each were dressed in a green coat that reached to their ankles, hiding their navy and white uniforms from sight.

Snug and warm in his Tommy Hilfiger ski jacket, Kenshin stuffed his hands in his pockets, ambling down the road. He was proud to have a girlfriend that went to a prestigious school. He felt his cell phone click against the palm of his right hand: maybe he should call her and let her know that he would be waiting outside for her.

He decided not to, wanting to surprise her. He planned to spend that whole week with her, because he had been interrupted the last time. Maybe he could even convince her to go with him to Florida the following week.

The thought went clear out of Kenshin's head when he saw the sight that greeted him.

Up ahead, he managed to see Tomoe. He was about to call out to her, but stopped short when he saw that she was laughing and talking to another boy.

It annoyed him slightly to see her holding onto his proffered arm.

He thought to let that slip, thinking that perhaps he was just a good friend. He would hate to smother her thinking he was jealous.

He decided not to think anything of it, until he saw who it was.

Tomoe was hanging off the arm of Kiyosato Akira.

**  
TO BE CONTINUED….**

**

* * *

**

AN: twirls Whee! I finished another chapter! I tried to pull it out to be longer, but I can't seem to control the story. I'm telling you, it writes itself. It's long enough in my eyes though. So, so! Tell me what you think. Comments, suggestions? What do you suppose should happen? REVIEWS? YES? YES! Please say yes! (Street Fighter Third Strike is my older brother's favorite video game and always claims to be the best at it. He IS good though, so at least he lives up to his boast. )

**_PLEASE_** remember to leave me a review and tell me what you think! It's very important to me, so I ask kindly for you to do so before exiting this window!


	16. Arguments: Is that it?

**WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...all original ideas/characters are mine to claim though. No stealing please!

Author's Notes: "He's so cool, he's so fine, if I had him, I'd take my time"! (Copyrighted © 2003 T.J)

More A/N: Wow, well, let's just say that this was one hell of a chapter to write. I wonder where I'm leading with this? Warnings? Nothing this time. Enjoy!

* * *

**WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU**

Chapter 16:

Arguments: Is that it?

Kenshin took a deep breath, his feet feeling frozen into place. He couldn't believe his eyes. Anger ripped through every fiber of his being. First, Akira had taken Kaoru's heart, and now he planned to take Tomoe's? He wanted no more than to throttle him.

Only one thing stopped him from flying into a rage: the fact that Tomoe was there. Had she not been, he would have stopped at nothing to see Akira's broken face. Tomoe, he knew, would be disapproving. He kept his anger in check as they made their way closer.

Tomoe blinked. Had she seen right? She could have sworn she saw a flash of red. It reminded her of Kenshin's hair. 'Goodness,' she thought, 'he's not even gone yet, and already I miss him.'

She was shocked beyond words when she saw Kenshin's figure leaning against his black limo, hands stuffed into his jacket pocket, red hair blowing with the wind. There was something different about him though. Her eyes then took in the two males standing a little ways off, dressed in black, their faces expressionless.

Kenshin smoothly straightened, his eyes turning into a fierce amber color. One of them had purple bruises, which was clearly visible. They fell on the linked arms, but he kept his voice tightly controlled. "Hey, Tomoe."

Tomoe struggled to smile. She was terrified at the way he was glaring at her. She swallowed. "Oh, Kenshin, I thought you were getting ready to go to Florida...?"

"I am." He answered curtly. He inclined his head to Akira, who nervously let go of Tomoe's arm.

"Good afternoon, Himura-san." He managed.

Kenshin didn't answer right away, leaving a second of tenseness. He returned his gaze to Tomoe, who almost shrunk back. "And what's this?"

Straightening under his gaze and shooting him a disapproving look, she answered, "His name is Kiyosato Akira."

"I know who he is."

Taken aback, she blinked. "You do?"

Ignoring her question, he addressed Akira. "What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?"

Kiyosato frowned. "Well, I was just going to - "

"Is there a problem, Kenshin?" Tomoe interrupted. Her pale cheeks had a tinge of pink to them. Her black eyes flashed indignantly.

"I came to pick you up, that's all." He answered, not liking the way she had gotten upset as well. Was there something she was keeping from him?

Tomoe nodded. "Akira, perhaps we can do this some other day?"

"Sure Tomoe." He answered. He gave her a quick hug, and then turned to amble down the streets.

Kenshin watched after him with a glower. How dare he even touch Tomoe! And he realized that they had called each other by their first names so intimately. His insides felt like they were being crushed. Hurt, he looked at Tomoe.

"I don't understand..." He began, trying to fight his anger and pain. "Just because I'm going to Florida, you go after someone else? Is that it?"

Tomoe shook her head. "No, Kenshin. It is not like that.."

Angrily, Kenshin jabbed a finger in the direction Kiyosato had stalked off on. "Then explain to me what that was all about!" He cried.

She flinched. "Stop yelling at me!" She pressed her hands together. "You haven't even heard the whole story!"

"Well then tell it!" He demanded.

"Akira's a childhood friend." She said. "Nothing more. Okay?" She watched the amber eyes glow, and beyond them, she swore she could see tears. She guessed he had every reason to be upset. After all, with all the circumstances and events, things were quite hectic.

"He and I grew up together. We attended Jukyuu together, and we were even going to go to the same high school together. Then I had to go to England, and we haven't seen each other for five years."

He looked away, pursing his lips, not daring to say a word. He was afraid of either yelling at her, or hearing his voice crack. He didn't want to say anything.

Taking his silence for bitterness, Tomoe felt her own anger build. "And besides," She told him, her voice growing tight, "since when do I have to explain my acquaintances with you?"

Kenshin groaned inwardly. He knew it would come down to this. He hadn't wanted it to go that far. "Look, Tomoe, I never wanted it to be this way.."

"It is this way, though, Kenshin!" She told him. "I can not even believe you would think I would go ahead with some other guy behind your back! I thought you trusted me."

"I do trust you." He told her, feeling even more hurt by the way she was accusing him of something she didn't understand. "I never said that anyway, why are you putting words in my mouth?"

"That is probably what you are thinking." She sniffed. "I never thought you would be overbearing."

"Overbearing?" he repeated. He wanted to throw a tantrum. "At least you didn't catch me with some other girl!"

They glared angrily at each other. Kenshin looked away again, heaving a sigh. It had gone too far. "I just wanted to surprise you: but the tables turned."

Tomoe knew she was at fault. She watched as those amber eyes turned back into their soft purple, and as his hand ran through his hair. "You know what," He was saying, "Kiyosato isn't far off. If...if you really want to hang out with him, you can. I'm not going to stop you." He took a deep breath, and forced a smile. His purple eyes spoke of pain. "Sorry, girl, for yelling at you."

Her hand came out to cup his cheek. "Oh, Kenshin..." She murmured, "I should be the one saying sorry. It was all a misunderstanding." She pushed his red bangs out of his eyes, forcing him to look at her. "I did not mean for this to happen. I was so happy to see you."

"You were?" He asked, bewildered.

She nodded. "When I saw you were standing there, I was so glad that you came to see me. I thought the next time I would see you last would be at the airport tonight."

He took her hand from his cheek, holding it in one of his own. "I came to tell you: I'm not leaving until next week. I came to take you out, but then I saw him, and I thought.."

She put a finger to his lips. "I know." She said quietly. Her other hand touched his eye. "What happened?"

Kenshin cleared his throat. "I got into a brawl." He said reluctantly. Well, at least it wasn't a lie. "One of my ribs are broken, but I should be well by next week. Uncle Hiko says I should try to recuperate first before going anywhere." He took her other hand in his as well.

"Tomoe, if you think I'm overbearing, then..."

She shook her head. "I was upset. And you were upset. Perhaps it seemed so at the time, but we must do a bit more explaining.."

Kenshin felt himself smile. He pulled her close. "Then let's do that on the way to a restaurant?" He indicated the limo.

She smiled also. "Yes, I'd like that." She gave him the hug she had been intending to give him upon seeing him, but hadn't been able to. He instead coaxed her into a kiss with his lips as they trailed first down her forehead, to her cheeks, before capturing her lips. His kiss was demanding, yet gentle.

She gave into him, feeling safe in his embrace.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The room was stifling hot, a direct contrast to the weather outside of it. However, Kaoru had broken into a cold sweat.

She was dressed in her best, as it was a requirement, and had made sure that Yahiko and her younger sisters were also. Today, they would find out the government's decision on what was going to happen to their family.

She had worn the clothing she was put in when she had been at the Himura estate: a purple shirt, slung on one shoulder. A picture of an animated monkey head was on the chest, the only thing coloring it. She wore tight black jeans, her hair partway up.

Ayame rubbed at her nose with the back of her hand. "Kao-neechan, it's hot in here!" She complained, pulling at her sweater in frustration.

"Just a little longer, Ayame-chan, and we'll be back outside. Then you'll wish you were in a hot place again."

"What are we here for anyway?" Suzume asked, watching as people began filing in.

They were seated on a wooden pew, at the front of the room. A few other pews sat behind them, a raised stand that had a chair was at the very front.

A man in black stepped to that chair and sat down. Kaoru nervously twisted her fingers together, dreading to hear the verdict.

Dr. Genzai leaned forward from his seat behind her. "Relax Kaoru, I'm certain they've come to a good decision."

She nodded, turning her attention to the judge-like man who sat at the front. He was droning on about the case number and the actual problem. She tuned in when at long last, he began to comment on what was going to happen.

"...and are currently staying at the house of Dr.Genzai. The children are not of legal age to live on their own, and so therefore, we must give them to custody."

Kaoru felt her heart leap into her mouth. Surely they would not be given adoptive parents! She would never be able to live under a foster home. She clutched Suzume, who was sitting in her lap, tighter to herself. 'Please God, no..'

A few shuffling papers were heard, and a woman spoke up. "What are the ages of these children?"

"The youngest girl is 3, the next is 5, the eldest 17." Came the reply from the man. "The boy is but 10 years of age."

More shuffling of papers.

"And what is your proposition?" Someone else called out.

The woman stood up. "The children should be placed under care until they are of age."

Kaoru felt her heart sinking.

"Kao-neechan, what does that mean?" Ayame asked, turning in her seat to look at her elder sister, who had gone pale.

"Ssh, little one. We shall see. I'll explain it to you later." Kaoru hushed, before turning her attention back to the judge.

Another woman stood up. "The care of four children is a hard thing. Especially in their case: their father left them practically nothing at all, but for the house."

"Therefore," a man interceded, "it is only reasonable that they live under the care of professionals, namely, foster parents."

"You can't expect all of the children to live under one foster parent?" The leader asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no, but it's understandable if they were to split - "

"-Absolutely not!" Dr. Genzai cried, jumping to his feet. "If you will excuse me for interrupting: these children can not just be separated!"

Ayame looked stricken. "Separated!" She screamed. She clung onto Kaoru's neck. "No, Kao-neechan, I don't want to go!"

Surprised, Kaoru weakly pat her back. The worst was happening, she couldn't believe it. She found she had nothing to say. She couldn't say anything: her throat was too closed up.

Hearing their little pleas echoing in the vast room, Dr. Genzai plowed ahead. "If anything, they won't need to be separated: Kaoru's only one year away from being a legal guardian."

The room fell silent. Hope once again filtered into Kaoru's chest.

"It takes more than just age to become a guardian." The lead man finally said. "We're talking financially, educationally..."

"Kaoru goes to the most pristine school there is here in Tokyo. She'll land a fine job, and will be able to take care of them all." Dr. Genzai argued.

The man coughed dryly. "What are you trying to say, Genzai-sensei?"

"I'm saying, that it will only be for a year: perhaps there is some other way."

The judge fingered his glasses for a moment. He was a thin man, in overly big robes. His eyes were large because of his glasses that kept slipping down his nose. He pushed it back up before heaving a sigh. "There may be some alternate way."

At the hint of his voice, the first woman spoke up again. "Well, there is a way: a legal guardian can take them in." She looked down at the papers in her hand. "It says here that Mrs. Kamiya had divorced, and therefore, she qualifies as a parental suffice."

"I too, am I legal guardian." Dr. Genzai said. "I open my doors to the children when I can."

The judge looked satisfied. "Well, then, since these are the cases, we shall appeal to the children and let them decide who they will stay with: their mother, or their grandfather?"

A silence fell on the room. Even the rustling papers stopped. Kaoru held her breath. Who? She hadn't seen her mother since she had left her father. She knew deep down that her mother didn't want to take responsibility for her children. If she had, she would have brought them along with her.

_You have a responsibility. One day, the dojo will be yours; our rules must be passed on._

Her father had said that. It echoed sadly in her heart. She stood up, Suzume still in her arms. "I do not wish to leave my house." She told him. "If you would, please sir, allow me to stay. I have a job, I can support the rent and the daily food..."

"You are underage." The judge told her sternly.

"It is my father's will." She told him stubbornly. "I know that I - "

"Miss Kamiya, I understand that you are upset about your father's death," the second woman interrupted, "but you must understand: you can not take care of those children alone. For the time being, we were thinking of putting you to live with your mother."

Suzume looked up. "Mama?" She asked. She pulled her thumb out of her mouth. "We can see Mama?"

Kaoru ignored her and the woman. She returned her attention to the judge. "Sir, I understand what the situation is, but I will not leave my house."

"If the children are out of her care, and under a legal parent, then it's okay." Yahiko snapped all of a sudden. He was bored listening to the arguing that went back and forth. It was going nowhere. He was irritated. He missed his father sorely, and he had to listen to this junk! "So the kids stay with a legal parent: Kaoru-neechan lives at home. She fends for herself - what's the difference between being 17 or 18 anyway? It's all the same. She's a perfectly capable person: she cooked and cleaned for all of us, and still managed to be the top in her school.

"Some of the rules you government people have are really ridiculous. I don't understand any of you." He looked away. "Decide what you want: but I'm not leaving the house either - my father had a will, and I intend to carry it out."

Amused, and at the same time bewildered by the tone of voice that had been used against him by a child, the judge sat back. He rubbed at his temples. This family was a hard one to satisfy. Finally, he sat up. "Very well, the decision is thus: Kamiya Kaoru will live at the Kamiya residence. When she turns of age, she will take custody of her siblings, who, for the meantime, will stay with their mother unless there is further change of plans."

He let his little hammer fall, as if to seal his decision. "Dismissed."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Magdaria walked away, her back stiff. Honestly! She had never been so insulted by a guy!

She wished her brother was with her, but he wasn't. She wasn't one for violence, so all she could do was ignore the brute and walk away. He didn't seem to want to stop pestering her.

"C'mon, girl! I'm only asking for a cup of tea with you. Is that too much?" The boy asked her. He was taller than her, much 'broader' too. He looked like he was a football player, what with his jersey and arrogant attitude.

She turned around, darting him a glare. "Look, sir, I've told you already, my answer is no!"

"I don't like 'no' as an answer." He growled, his voice going lower. "Nobody ever says no to me."

"She did, so back off." A gruff voice replied. Surprised, Magdaria looked up to see Sanosuke, smirking. He was wearing a red bandanna, looking like he had just come from a gym or something.

The stiff neck looked down at him. "And who are you, boy?"

"Sagara Sanosuke. The girl's not interested."

"Good for the girl - I am." He told Sano.

Sanosuke frowned. "We seem to have a problem: you aren't understanding me. I don't want to have to beat some sense into you, so, turn your jack of a self around, and go home."

The boy snarled. "Is that a challenge?"

Excited, Sanosuke rose to take the bait. "What if it is?" He was never one to turn a challenge down. His blood was already churning with anticipation. He smashed his fists together.

With a cry, Magdaria sprung back, as the two immediately locked in combat. Sanosuke's fist contacted with the boy's face in a loud crunch. The boy staggered back with a cry, blood trailing down his nose. Sanosuke had broken it.

The sight of blood seemed to anger the boy some more, and he picked Sanosuke up and slammed him into a wall. Sano's body fell into the waiting garbage bags below. The wastebasket tipped over, spilling its contents on the floor, because of the impact.

Magdaria screamed, ready to run to Sano's side to see if he was dead. She choked as Sano stood up from the mess. She could see blood, but she couldn't tell where it was coming from. On his face, he wore a grin. She didn't understand at all.

Growling, the boy punched him hard in the face, hitting Sano's left cheek. Magdaria managed to catch a glimpse of the back of the boy's Jersey. The number 11 was in blue, the name, "Gherston" in black. _'A gaijin_?' She thought. (AN: "Gaijin" means foreigner.) She stared dumbfounded as Sano merely turned his head with the impact. She felt like covering her eyes, expecting to see Sano's face crumble.

Instead, Sano smiled behind the fist.

The guy was inhuman!

A look of pure surprise crossed Gherston's face. He really hadn't been expecting Sano to be standing after his powerful swing. He was even more surprised that he was smiling despite the impact. He felt his knees buckle.

In one quick movement, the smaller of them managed to break more than just a nose: he broke Gherston's left arm as well. The sickening crunch was almost unbearable; Magdaria couldn't stand it. She watched as he got the bigger boy into a headlock.

"Sagara-san! That's enough! Stop!"

Sano looked up, his arms still powerfully wrapped around Gherston's neck. "You sure?" He asked. His brown eyes sparkled.

She took her hand from her mouth, and nodded. "That's enough. Please."

Sano hesitated for a few moments, before letting go. "All right - get out of here." He commanded Gherston. "Touch her again, and you'll pay." To make his point, he drove his fist into the wall behind him, making pieces of brick fly.

Paling, Gherston stumbled away, groaning in pain.

Turning around, he came face to face with Magdaria, who was scowling. He raised his arms to his face, expecting a slap. When none came, he peeked cautiously out.

"What did you do that for!" She cried.

"Do what?" He asked, bewildered by her anger. Hadn't he just saved her?

"You hurt him so badly!"

"Well, excuse me for teaching him his lesson. Next time around, I'll let him rape you!" Sano snapped.

Her own brown eyes dimmed. "It's not that, Sagara-san - you didn't let me help him and he was hurt."

Now Sanosuke was really confused. She went on. "It's my duty to help those who are in need of it: friend or foe. It's in God's law..." She flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "I may as well help you. You're hurt too."

Protesting, he disagreed. "I'm fine."

She indicated his bleeding fist, and his bloodied clothing. His hair was disheveled, giving him a rugged, handsome appearance. There was blood trailing down the side of his face as well. "Come along." She announced curtly, before walking away, expecting him to follow.

Surprisingly enough, he did.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Being alone in a house that would have normally been ringing with laughter was not only lonesome, but very scary.

In every corner, Kaoru kept imagining that she saw things. Shadows lurked in the empty halls, and she swore she could hear voices whispering. Her heart thumped against her chest, and fearfully, she paused, wanting to run out of the door she had just come through.

She had just finished bringing her siblings to her mother's house. She hadn't been surprised when she saw that the house was huge - bigger than her own to say the least. The gardens were neatly trimmed, a red fence enclosing the area. The house was white-washed, with a red roof.

From the outside, she could smell the aroma of delicious food. At least her sisters and brother would be fed decently; it was hard to let them go. After the death of her father, she was reluctant to let them out of her sight.

Her mother had been expecting them though, and she took the children in somewhat unwillingly - after all, she had left them for a purpose.

Kaoru's heart had constricted painfully upon seeing her again. It had been a while. Her raven black hair reminded Kaoru of her own, and the same sky blue eyes... it was almost like looking into a mirror.

When she had spoken, it was stiff and polite: her mother was now a complete stranger to her.

Bone weary and tired from yet another long day, Kaoru made her way down the hall, trying to ignore the feeling of fear that was rising in her chest. How she wished her father were there right now! All her problems seemed to disappear with his mere presence, and she never realized how much she took his love for granted.

She slid the shoji to his room open, lingering in the doorway for a few moments before she stepped in. It seemed cold and foreign, despite the fact that she had been in there many times before, tending to her father when he had been sick. But he was no longer sick.

He was dead.

Somehow, it just didn't seem real.

She half expected him to reappear, and the fear in her chest tightened. She wondered vaguely if the dead really could come back to life. She imagined her father as a walking zombie, and realized quickly that she did not like the image one bit. Shivering, she withdrew from the room slowly, walking backwards, rubbing at her arms to remove the goose bumps that had formed.

She yelped when she felt a hand clamp onto her shoulder, and almost burst into tears.

"Hey! Hey!" That someone grabbed her arms and all but spun her around.

Stuttering incoherent words though her gasps and sobs, Kaoru realized who it was as she looked up.

"Hey!" He cried again.

"Yahiko!" She screeched. "What the hell are you doing here!"

He frowned. "I came here because I couldn't stand the thought of an ugly girl like you staying in this house all alone." He puffed his chest out proudly. "You need a man like me to take care of you and watch out for you."

Feeling the hammering of her heart start to go down, Kaoru managed a smirk. "Yeah right! It's more like the other way around."

Yahiko squinted and tilted his head to the side. "You okay?"

She took another deep breath, hoping to calm herself. "Yes." Then she pulled him into a tight embrace. She buried her face into his hair. "Thank you.." She whispered.

He gave her back an awkward hug. It wasn't like Kaoru to break down and be frightened by something. He firmly stiffened his resolve.

"I'm going to stay here with you." He announced. "Mother says she'll take care of the arrangements with the government. After all, you're a single girl that's not yet of age who's living alone. Besides," He arrogantly tried to cover up his worry with some attitude, "Someone needs to help you with the school. After all, you're a girl. An ugly one too." He added.

Kaoru actually giggled. She was glad her brother was there.

"There's one thing I'll miss for sure though." Yahiko announced with a sigh.

"What?"

"Mother's cooking! I mean, now I have to cope with yours."

She raised her fist menacingly. "That, is something I _won't_ let slip by, brat."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Sanosuke pulled away. "Watch it girl! That spot is tender!" He cried. He gave her a smirk, while he rubbed at his arm where she had twisted a bandage.

She growled. "Sagara-san, must you be so difficult?"

He leaned forward. "I'm not difficult. I'm charming."

Magdaria almost stuck out her tongue. She kept her composure though, beginning to dab at his cheek, where he had a nasty cut. She smiled as he winced. "It serves you right." She told him, returning her own smirk as he exchanged a scowl.

"Why are you helping me anyway?" He asked. "The other day, you wanted nothing to do with me."

She said nothing in response to that, letting her hands fall into her lap. "I'm done." She announced. "Do be more careful next time."

Sanosuke shrugged on his shirt again. He rolled a toothpick in his mouth lazily.

Magdaria watched him as he began to brush his shirt off. Her eyes traveled to his well-toned abs and muscular chest. They then met his eyes, and she quickly looked away. Fumbling, she almost let the whole first aid kit hit the floor. She berated herself: what was wrong with her? She was acting like a lovesick puppy - and she didn't even know this guy!

Seeing her cheeks grow pink, Sanosuke decided not to embarrass her. Instead, he decided to perk up conversation. Step one in his book: make small talk.

"So...the name Magdaria seems a bit…farfetched wouldn't you say?" He drawled.

He knew he made a mistake when he saw her frown. "What's so farfetched about it?"

"Well...it just doesn't sound...like a name." He answered lamely.

"It's a holy name." She nearly snapped.

He took it in incredulously. "A HOLY name?" He repeated.

"Yes." She answered heatedly. "I chose it during confirmation." She stood, taking the first aid kit with her in one arm. As she was about to reach over and grab the things that were supposed to go into the trash, Sano grabbed her hand.

"So what is your real name then?"

She tugged her hand out of his, her breath catching in her chest. For a fleeting moment, she thought to tell him, but then decided otherwise. "No one knows my real name - only my brother calls me it, and I don't intend to tell anyone else."

Sano blinked. "Gee, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to upset you." He was puzzled: He had never come across this situation before. At the same time, he was amazed, because he had never heard of a holy name before in his life.

He decided to switch to step two: ask a lot of questions, to get to know her...

"So...I don't see you much at school. Why don't you hang with any of the popular girls?"

She gave him a lopsided smile. "Oh? Why do you figure?"

He shrugged. "I don't see why you don't. You're a very charming girl."

Magdaria actually blushed. Then she reminded herself that this was a brute who had insulted her brother in a perverted way. Fire once again flamed in her eyes.

Alarmed, Sano decided to move onto step three: express worry for the girl...

He asked the first thing that came into his head, "The other day you were at the doctor's. I hope you're okay now?"

This made Magdaria's cheeks grow pinker. She lowered her eyes and looked away. "Don't you know, Sagara-san? The reason why everyone keeps their distance from me?"

"There's a reason?" He asked, even more bewildered. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." She protested. "It's because..."

She paused. Desperately, she wished she didn't have to tell him. But her conscience told her to be honest: if he decided to ever come face to face with her again, it was up to him, but at least he'd know.

"Because?"

Magdaria threw out the scraps before turning to face him with the truth. "It's because...I'm dying."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kaoru sat on the floor of Soujiro's room, cross-legged. He had called her the next morning and requested her to go over to his house. He had said that it was really important.

She was still upset about her father's passing, and it still weighed heavy upon her chest. To top matters off and make them worse, she had gotten into an argument with Akira on the telephone: he had said he'd be there for her whenever she needed him, but he had been at his friend's house for dinner the other night when she needed him most - and what made it so bad was, it was a female friend!

Akira had gotten upset too, and had refused to tell her the name of his friend. She had hung up on him.

Now, she watched as Soujiro excitedly rummaged through his dresser drawer. "I know I put it here somewhere." He was complaining.

As he grumbled something about being so tired that he didn't remember where he put the thing he was looking for, he bumped his head on his shelf and winced. She giggled and he gave her a doleful look.

Something fell out of his pocket as he rushed by her, toward his dresser drawer. It fell by her knees and he didn't seem to notice.

It was a square piece of paper, facedown. Curiously, Kaoru leaned forward to pick it up. It was probably a receipt of some sort. When she turned it over, she was surprised.

"I'm really sorry, Kamiya-san...I can't seem to find..."

"Sou...what's this?" She asked, holding the paper up by the corner. It was a school photo of Misao. In the picture, it was almost as if she were surprised by the cameraman.

He turned around, grunting a questioning lilt, and gasped when he realized what he had accidentally dropped. He went crimson. "Uh..um...that's...well, that's Makimachi-san." He said, rather lamely.

She winked. "I know that." She waved the picture for a moment, as he rushed toward her. "But why do you have it? Don't give me the thought that she asked you to hold onto it for her!"

He blushed harder and took it from her. "No..."

"Then?" Kaoru prodded. She enjoyed watching her friend squirm uneasily.

"Nothing!" He protested.

Kaoru clapped her hands, laughing gleefully. "Oh, Sou! You like her? That's _so_ cute." She gave him a big grin.

He stuffed the picture back into his pocket. "You won't tell will you?" He implored, hoping that his face wasn't as red as a tomato.

She stuck out her tongue playfully. "We'll see..."

"Kamiya-san, you're so cruel!" Soujiro laughed. He was glad to see that Kaoru's forlorn look had disappeared. He wanted nothing but to see her smile.

"I won't tell Soujiro! I think it's sweet." She rested her knees on the floor, changing her position. "I didn't know. You never showed it...you never mentioned it..."

Soujiro looked away. "Ah, well - I didn't want you to think that I befriended you just because you were friends with her." He met her eyes again and smiled in his smooth way. "Now that you know, though, you can see that she has no interest in me: her affection is centered on Shinomori- san."

Kaoru wrinkled her nose. "She talks about her 'Aoshi-sama' all the time!" Seeing the twitch in his eyebrow, she quickly tried to cover up her mistake. "Ah! I mean! You may still have a chance with her, Sou-chan! Go ahead and try."

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I know she will be disappointed anyway. How do I say it?" He began to rummage into his dresser drawer again. "Shinomori-san...can't return her feelings."

A little miffed at the way he said it so confidently, she demanded. "How do you know?"

"It's a family matter, Kamiya-san." He began to try to explain, but instead, gave a triumphant yell. "I found them!" He came over to her again, and fanned two strips of paper under her nose.

"What are they?"

"Plane tickets! I got them yesterday."

Kaoru blinked. What on earth did that have to do with her? "So you're going somewhere? With who?" She gave him another playful wink. "Misao?"

He went pink again.

"No, not her. With you."

She blinked again. "Me? Huh?" Maybe she didn't hear right.

"That's right: with you. I noticed that you were very unhappy, what with all that's been going on, and I thought I'd go with you somewhere. I know you've never been out of the country."

Kaoru drew in a breath. It sounded almost like a sob. "I'm sorry, Sou. I can't go with you...I just can't..."

His face fell. "Why?"

"My father just died, Sou! I can't just up and go somewhere. How will that look?"

He crossed his arms. "So you're supposed to mope around?" He grasped her shoulders. "Look, I hate seeing you this way. You're a cheerful, smart, and beautiful woman. I don't want you to ever be sad." He pressed a ticket into her hand. "I don't want you to forget about your father - that's the last thing I want you to do. I want you to move on though. Relax on this trip. That's all I'm asking.

It would be horrible if you were to return to school looking like all the problems in the world are on your shoulders. That's not the Kaoru I know."

She realized he said her name, and felt warmed by it. She glanced down at the ticket in her hand. "But Sou...I can't...it's too expensive."

He lifted her chin. "Kamiya-san, it's my present to you. When you get a gift, you take it, and even though you may not want it, or like it, you have to accept it."

Kaoru's eyes filled with tears. Soujiro was so kind. She put her forehead against his shoulder. "Oh, Sou-chan - everything has been so hard. SO hard. First Kenshin, then my father...now Akira..."

He stroked her hair as once again, she began to cry. He understood her pain, and wanted to comfort her. "Cheer up, Kamiya-san. I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

She gave a painful laugh as a response. "How do you do that? Manage to make me smile, even though I'm sad, I mean?"

"That's what friends are for." He told her. He handed her a handkerchief and she quickly tried to clean herself up as best she could.

His positive words had filled her with hope. She was certain that everything would go well.

She glanced once more at the ticket. "When will we be leaving?"

"Next week. It gives you time."

"So, where are we headed to then?"

Soujiro grinned: he couldn't help himself. "Florida."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin was glad that he and Tomoe had made up. It had hurt him to find her with another guy, but he realized that he couldn't jump to conclusions without asking her first. He'd have to trust her more.

But that didn't take Akira off his shit list.

Tomoe had wanted to go over to his house for lunch, insisting that she meet his little sister that he had told her about before. He had panicked and told her that he wanted to meet the rest of her family members first, before she even met his. He had then called up Sano, begging him to borrow his little sister for a while.

Kenshin had never met anyone other than her father, so he had offered to go to her house for lunch instead, promising that she could come over some other day.

He was looking forward to seeing her again. She was almost addicting. He wanted to spend all the time he could get with her before he left for Florida the next week.

She had talked a lot about her younger sibling, Enishi. He wondered what he could be like, and was eager to meet him. He had never eaten home cooking before either: a man of his class had never done that before. He checked himself to make sure he would be on his best behavior.

In his hands, he held a bouquet of roses for Tomoe. He hopped out of his limo as it came to a halt in front of her house. His bodyguards slipped out after him, following silently as he made his way up her porch steps.

A wonderful smell was wafting out to him from behind the closed door. Kenshin knocked, realizing how foolish it was to stand there without doing anything.

The door swung open to reveal Tomoe, wearing a light pink t-shirt and blue jeans. Her hair was up in its usual style. He smiled, reaching out to take her into a hug.

"Kenshin! You are late." She scolded, as she gave him a tight but affectionate squeeze.

He chuckled. "I came in style, girl."

She smiled. "Come on in, lunch is ready to be served." He followed her as she took him by the hand and led the way. He almost rammed into someone who was crouching on the floor, apparently playing a game of hide- and-go-seek.

It was a little girl.

Surprised, he looked at her again: the girl seemed so familiar...maybe it was just his imagination...

"Ken-nii?"

Kenshin's heart froze. He turned his eyes towards the direction of the familiar voice. He nearly fell when he saw Suzume standing in the doorway that he had been led through.

"Tomoe...what...?" He started to ask.

Tomoe smiled. "They came over yesterday. Kenshin, I'd love for you to meet my little sisters: Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan."

What was going on?

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**

* * *

**

AN: Well, there's the next chapter. I honestly didn't have time to work on it all this week, and so I wondered if I could finish it by the deadline. Thanks to all of your reviews, encouragements (and death threats) I continued it. You're all the best! Comments? Suggestions? I'd gladly take them, just leave them on the review. See you all next Sunday!


	17. It's Always The Guy's Fault

**WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU**

By: Chiki Yumeshisa

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...all original characters/ideas are mine to claim though.

Author's Notes: I had such a hectic weekend and stuff so far. What with tests and exams already in the second week! I tried my best to type a chapter quickly. But on the brighter side…I've reached FIVE HUNDRED reviews already! Thank you so much guys! On with the show...

**_Warnings: None:_**

* * *

Chapter 17:  
It's Always The Guy's Fault

"Sisters?" Kenshin repeated. "But I thought...?"

Tomoe hooked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Well, they're more like my step sisters. Their father died the other day - the poor girls."

Kenshin knew all too well. He was still confused about the whole thing. He turned to Suzume who was expecting him to pick her up. "Hi, Suzume-chan." He greeted warmly.

In her arms she held her doll - the very doll he had given to her. In her other hand she held an apple, and she was vigorously trying to chew and swallow the bitten piece in her mouth.

"I don't understand." He turned to Tomoe. "That means your father..?"

She realized what he was trying to imply. "No, my father didn't die. I said, _their_ father died the other day. Remember? You've met my father the time you came over before.

About a year and a half ago, while we were still living in England, my father met a woman: Kamiya Saori. They fell in love and soon after, got married. Enishi wasn't happy about the marriage, but he's come to accept it." Tomoe reached out and fingered one of Suzume's pigtails, and she gave the little girl a fond pat on the head.

Kenshin didn't know what to say, so he whistled. "That's one large family you have now." He put in, rather lamely.

Tomoe nodded. "I have a step brother named Yahiko, and three younger step sisters. The other one's name is Kamiya Kaoru. I've only met her once - that was the other day when she brought these little ones to live with us."

Kenshin took it all in. "So she's living alone?"

"Yahiko-kun went back to live with her: in many ways, he is like Enishi."

So, that was what had happened. Kaoru had gone to live by herself in that ramshackle building she was still insisting to call a house. It struck him as strange: why wouldn't she just go to live with her mother? Some poor people just didn't make any sense.

Ayame came in then, looking for Suzume, who had forgotten to search for her. She hugged Kenshin's leg happily.

"They get along well with you." Tomoe said softly.

Kenshin couldn't help but smirk and arrogantly replied, "Of course they do."

Rolling her eyes, Tomoe lowered herself to Ayame's level. "Ayame- chan, don't chew on your clothing like that." The little girl had plucked the sleeve of an overly large sweater into her mouth. As Tomoe was about to take it out, Ayame flinched and shied away.

"Don't touch me."

"Ayame-chan, that's not nice." Kenshin berated softly. Ayame pouted.

"Stop trying to be Kao-neechan." She told Tomoe. "I don't want you: I want her."

Suzume, finally finished chewing on her apple, looked up. A grin spread on her small, chubby face. "Kao-neechan?" She asked, hopefully. In her excitement, she dropped the rest of her apple on the floor. The fruit rolled back and forth in a lopsided manner. Kenshin bent down to retrieve it.

"I'm not, Ayame-chan, I was only worried about you." Tomoe said.

"No you weren't." The child accused. "I don't like you." She turned her attention to Kenshin. "Ken-nii, do you like her?"

As a response, he ruffled her hair. Then he put his arm around Tomoe's waist. "Of course I do. She is my girlfriend."

Ayame-chan let go of his leg. "Then I don't like you either." She pronounced. "I wish you liked Kao-neechan instead."

Tomoe said nothing, and Kenshin felt sorry for her. Ayame turned and walked away, her little fists clenched together tightly by her sides. Tomoe watched her leave, twisting her fingers together.

"I…I don't know what to say..." She murmured. "I mean, I've never..."

"Don't say anything." Kenshin murmured back. "The kid's probably missing her father - and now she must miss her sister too."

Tomoe nodded, letting her hands drop. She smiled up at Suzume, who grinned back at her, and even offered her a bite of the apple. When that was politely declined, she offered her the chance to hold onto her doll. Tomoe took it and suggested they play together, to which Suzume readily agreed.

Kenshin followed Ayame's path. She had made a beeline to the next room and had crouched herself into a corner. She was crying softly, rubbing at her face with her sleeves and sniffling. Miserably, she rocked herself back and forth.

He felt sorry for her. It wasn't only Kaoru that was suffering; the children seemed to have been affected by it more. He wondered if the child would go into trauma and stop speaking all together. The feeling of worry took over, and he walked toward her.

"Go away!" She cried, upon seeing his figure. "I don't like you."

He stopped in his tracks. A pang of hurt hit him. She sounded all together too much like her sister to his liking. He pushed that thought aside. "Why Ayame-chan?"

"Because!" She sniffed. "You like HER! Why!" She turned tearful eyes to him. "She's fake - she only pretends to be nice, but Kao-neechan is much nicer."

Kenshin thought that over: he didn't agree with her, but he didn't say that aloud. "Ayame.."

She shook her head. "I want to go home, where Kao-neechan is." Her tearful eyes hardened. "I saw you!" She cried. "When I was supposed to be asleep: You kissed Kao-neechan!" She angrily pushed her tears away. "Then why! Why won't you be her boyfriend instead of Tomoe-san's?"

He knelt down on the floor in front of her. "Because Ayame- chan...we both like each other, and that counts. People in love belong together."

Ayame stiffened. "Tomoe-san doesn't belong to you - she belongs to someone else now."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Wearily, Kaoru flopped onto her futon. She had just come from work and was drained. The customers never seemed to stop. Inward, she wished that tour bus had never stopped in front of the Akabeko. Her boss had been very happy about it, and they had been worked to the bone.

Now she was ready for sleep. After a nice hot bath, fatigue had enveloped her, coaxing her into a yawn. She complied, naturally, and covered her mouth as she did so.

Just as she had snuggled under her covers and was dozing off, Yahiko entered. He was dressed in his hakama and yukata, a bokken in hand. He was a diligent student of the Kasshin Ryu and practiced it every chance he could get.

"Kao-neechan, you have a phone call."

Kaoru covered her scowl - she hadn't heard the phone ring at all. Perhaps she had been so tired that she didn't care to hear it.

"I'm tired. Get the message."

"But...it's Kiyosato..." Yahiko said, puzzled. He had never seen her reject a phone call from her boyfriend.

Slowly, she sat up, and picked up the telephone that rested a few feet away from her bed.

"Hello?"

"Kaoru? It's Akira."

"I know." She answered tightly. "Why did you call?"

His voice got fainter, and she had to strain to hear it. He must have been on his cell phone. "I wanted to say sorry."

"Sorry?" Kaoru repeated, her anger rising. She carefully controlled her voice. "You bailed on me when I needed you most Akira. I trusted you. You told me to - so I did. I'm not trying to say you're not allowed to hang out with another girl - but you keeping the name from me - what does that imply to you?"

"I was just upset." Akira protested. "I didn't understand why you would ask her name."

Kaoru felt her cheeks grow hot. "I wanted to know - I have a right to: I'm your girlfriend."

Akira felt himself get angry too. "So, I'm supposed to tell you everything? Where I'm going, who I'm with, why I'm going..."

"I didn't say that!" She practically exploded. "But, there was no need to be so defensive. You even sounded like you were hiding something important from me."

"Hiding something? Like what?" Akira snapped.

"Like...I don't know! You were…cheating…"

He sounded incredulous. "Cheating!"

"Well, why couldn't you just tell me her name! I wouldn't have cared!"

"With the way you're acting, you sure sound like you would have."

"Look, I don't have time for this - my father died, I'm alone, I'm dead tired, and you're giving me bull. Now if you will excuse me..."

Akira interrupted. "Fine. Here I call you just to say that I'm sorry, and you start screaming at me."

Kaoru sighed. She could feel her head begin to pound with pain as thoughts and anxieties filled her head. She wished this were all over - and she felt her anger flare anew. "None of this would have happened if you had told me her name - unfortunately, you didn't so therefore, the blame falls on you. Good night."

And with that, she slammed the phone down on its receiver.

Her already shattered heart throbbed painfully, and sucking back a sob, she collapsed back onto her bed, crying herself to sleep.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Sano blinked. He had been daydreaming again. His mind had wandered to what Magdaria had told him.

She had consumption, and though she had gone through many medical treatments, they hadn't worked. When she had told him, her voice had been monotonous, almost resigned. It was as if she had accepted her fate willingly.

"It must be God's will." She had said, simply.

"Bullshit." Sano growled, glaring at the open book in front of him. It was his math textbook. Calculus was never a good subject to him. It was like a totally different language, and he wasn't willing to learn it.

His tutor had just left, and whatever he had taught hadn't registered in Sanosuke's head.

He looked up as the door opened. It was Tsubame, his little sister. She poked her head in shyly, glancing around the room first before asking, "Can I come in?"

He closed his book with a sigh. "Yeah, sure." She entered slowly. She was a thin girl, hair chopped short, close to her nape. She had bright brown eyes and a full mouth that always spoke quietly.

She was dainty too - but it probably had something to do with her etiquette lessons.

Tsubame was wearing an orange blouse and stretch pants of the same color. In her arms, she held a tray.

"Were you helping the maids again?" He demanded.

She blushed; she did that often too. "Well...yes...but...I...Um...I…"

He grinned and ruffled her hair. "I'm just kidding. Don't take it so harshly." He went toward his desk and got a pack of cigarettes. Tapping the box, he pulled one out and grabbed his lighter.

"Oniisan...you shouldn't continue that..." Tsubame scolded softly.

He shrugged. "It's too late to quit now." He told her. He glanced over his shoulder at her. "Why're you here?"

"Ah...there's a girl named Magdaria here...she says she wants to speak with you."

That surprised him. He had left Magdaria without saying much, telling her to have hope: he wouldn't let her die that easily. Now she waited to speak with him. For some strange reason, he felt himself get giddy with a sort of excitement. He put down the cigarette and lighter, picking up a pencil instead.

He followed his sister down the stairs, lazily chewing on the end of it, and stuffing his hands casually in the pockets of his pants. His gaze roamed the area in a nonchalant way that usually gave the impression to many that he wasn't paying attention. But they were greatly mistaken: Sano paid attention to everything when it came to surroundings.

His eyes rested on Magdaria, who was dressed in a simple white blouse and black slacks. He noticed how her eyes held a sort of loneliness, and he noticed how she fidgeted with her hands while she waited. He also noticed the small curve of a smile that touched her lips upon seeing him. He always paid attention...

Taking the pencil out of his mouth and putting it on a nearby table he met her gaze again. "Hi."

She bowed slightly. "Good afternoon, Sagara-san." She watched him for a moment before gathering her bearing. "I just wanted to check to see if your wounds are okay. I was worried all night that you would be unable to use your hand today, and so..."

This was an even greater surprise. He remembered getting into fights purposely, just for the chance of Megumi helping him. She had never wanted to, and had always been reluctant. But this girl: She was so different. He felt a warm feeling in his chest because of her words.

He flexed his fingers. "I'm fine. Because you helped me yesterday." He held her gaze. "Thanks."

She blushed slightly. "That's good to hear. I'm glad I...well, actually, I came here to thank you...for your help the other day...when you chased that man away." She gave him a small smile. "You were so brave."

He arrogantly lifted his chin. "I know." He stuck out his tongue playfully.

She clasped her hands together. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. I should go..."

For some strange reason, his long arm came out to grasp her around her waist. She gasped and spun to face him.

"What are you...?"

"Why don't you stay for some dinner? I'd love to chat." Seeing that she was uncomfortable with his arm around her waist, he let her go.

She nervously toyed with a strand of hair. "Are you sure?"

Puzzled, Sanosuke nodded. "Yes, of course. Why?"

She looked away. "I'm sick remember? I'm the freak who doesn't have many friends because I'm dying." She finally looked at him again, her eyes full of tears. "I don't want to ruin your reputation, I should go..."

He grinned. "Don't be silly: do you really think I care if you are sick? That makes no difference. Your beauty speaks otherwise, and I swear to you, I could never tell." He took her hand, and gently tugged on it. "C'mon. I promise you the food is good."

She was mesmerized. He was almost as nice as her brother... she could do nothing more than follow him.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Hiko pressed the pair of pants he was holding into an open and waiting suitcase. It was sitting on a bed that was rich with comforters and pillows and was big enough to hold at least ten people.

"Are you sure this is all you're going to take with you?" He demanded, watching as Kenshin packed another pair of pants and a white shirt that had two blue lines on the sleeves. He couldn't see the design on the front because Kenshin threw it in the open suit case in a jumbled heap.

Instantly, Hiko reached out and folded the clothing, smoothing it out as he did so. While he was neat, Kenshin hadn't learned to clean after himself. It couldn't be helped he supposed: Kenshin had always been waited on hand and foot.

"I don't need to take much, Uncle Hiko." Kenshin answered. "Two shirts, two pants, underwear, socks and shoes." He threw in his second shirt, once again, in a crumpled heap.

Growling beneath his breath, Hiko folded the cloth neatly once more. "It will be hot there, are you sure you want to bring pants?"

Kenshin shot him a cool look. "If I need any clothing, I'll just drop by the mall. Is that such a hard thing?"

Hiko shrugged. "I was just asking. You have never been there before, have you?"

"No, and I'm looking forward to."

"Well, have fun." Kenshin noticed that his Uncle sounded anxious. "Don't forget your plane tickets."

"I won't." He slammed his half-full suitcase closed. "Don't tell me you're still worried, Uncle."

"Of course I am!" Hiko said smugly. "You're the most incapable child I know. How can I trust you on your own in the big world?"

Kenshin gave him a small smile. "I told you before, I'll be fine. I just wish Tomoe could come with me."

Hiko rolled his eyes. "You're so infatuated with the girl."

"It's not infatuation!" Kenshin protested. "It's called love."

His uncle snorted. Love. Yeah right. High school love to him was a joke. He had never gotten married: all the girls he had met always used him for his money. He didn't trust women either. He remembered how he used to think he had fallen in love, only to find out that the girl had been secretly transferring thousands from his account to hers. He had quickly disposed of her shortly afterward. As to how he did, he didn't want to say.

"You should try it once." His nephew murmured. "You need a girl in your life. You don't know what you're missing."

"Missing? I'm not missing anything. " Hiko scoffed.

"So you want to die as a bachelor?" Kenshin asked.

"I'd be content to." His uncle answered. He couldn't believe his nephew was giving him the push on love. He turned to leave, telling his stupid pupil to remember the date and time he had to depart. His loud, mocking laughter filtered down the halls, echoing.

Nakamura-san entered just then. "Young Master, is there anything more you might need?"

Kenshin jumped and sat on top of the suit case. "Not at the present moment…Nakamura-san, have you ever been in love?"

Nakamura blinked. "Well, yes, I have."

"Then why aren't you married?" Kenshin demanded.

She smiled. He was still the curious boy she had always taken care of. She felt her cheeks grow hot. "Well, I didn't see to do so..."

A knowing smile took over Kenshin's face. "Why don't you just tell him?" He prodded.

She feigned innocence. "Tell who what?"

"I know you're in love with my Uncle."

Now she knew she was blushing. "Really, Young Master, you have such an imagination."

Kenshin jumped down from the suitcase. He was right, he knew it. It was in her eyes every time she looked at Hiko. She got along well with him, and occasionally, he would join her for dinner or she would catch up to him as he was walking down the hallway for a brief chat. As he put two and two together, he could come up with no other explanation.

"You can deny it all you want, Nakamura-san, but I already know." He cast her a grin. "Don't worry: I won't tell him, but if you don't, you might regret it."

Nakamura clasped her hands behind her back. "It's not as easy as you think, Kenshin." She had used his name, so therefore, she was being really serious. He listened closely. "There's a line that can't be crossed. I am but a maid - he is my Master. Even if I did love him, we could never be together."

She left him to think about that. It was unfair and he didn't agree with it. He would soon come to learn of that fine line, but now, that was of little importance.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Misao sat on Kaoru's bed. She felt sorry for her friend. Akira had abandoned her and crushed her heart. They had just come back from a viewing from the funeral home, and now, Kaoru was in the washroom, taking a shower, and trying to compose herself once more.

The next three days wouldn't be very joyous. It angered Misao that Akira had made it even worse for her. The children had been there as well as Kaoru's mother. Yahiko had tried to stay brave, but it hadn't lasted very long. It was shortly after the beginning of the service when he started crying. Kenshin hadn't been there.

Soujiro was over at Kaoru's house too, hoping to comfort her. He came in the room, with a tray of tea and cups. He was dressed in a formal kimono that was a light blue, matching him well.

"Makimachi-san, would you like tea?" He asked, folding his feet under him as he came to sit down on the floor next to her.

"I'd like that." She told him. She had just been thinking: Akira had not been there either. He poured her a drink and watched as she absently raised the cup to her lips. He couldn't believe he was in the same room as her again. He remembered what Kaoru had said; Misao wasn't interested in him - she was interested in Aoshi…

He gave her a tight smile. "I hope she'll be okay..."

"I can't believe she didn't tell me - I would have been there for her, unlike Akira…" Misao muttered. Kaoru had not told her that her father had died. She had just found out accidentally as Kaoru had called her and had started crying because Akira had hurt her so much. She wanted very badly to wring that bastard's neck.

Soujiro drank his tea thirstily. "She was preoccupied - she probably didn't want to talk about it, the poor thing." His mood darkened some more: Akira would pay for hurting his friend. He had never liked Akira. Now that the two had gotten into an argument, he hoped that next week's trip to Florida would work to get Kenshin and Kaoru together.

"Well, all I can do is be there for her." Misao said quietly. "I wonder what she'll do now? I hope she doesn't fall into depression."

"She won't." Soujiro told her firmly. He'd make sure of it. He was hoping that the trip to Florida would heal her heart a little, and heal the relationship between Himura as well. He didn't want to tell Misao about Himura's little slip with words, or else she'd never forgive him for putting the two together.

Kaoru walked in then, her eyes rimmed with red. She looked pale and uneasy. She tried to compose herself better as she made her way toward them. She plastered a smile onto her face.

"Thanks, guys, for being here for me..." She swallowed the lump in her throat, along with the words, 'Akira wasn't.' She had noticed he hadn't come to the viewing as well. She was greatly disappointed in him.

She hadn't noticed...

Kenshin _had_ been there at the viewing...at the back of the room…

Soujiro hadn't told her, for fear of getting her even more upset. She didn't need that right now. He offered her the tea, telling her it would help her to relax. She finished it quickly, and jumped to her feet.

"Kaoru?" Misao asked, surprised by her sudden motion.

"Come on, you two. Don't just sit there." She told them. "I'll be leaving for Florida next week - it's no use to cry or be dull: father is never going to be coming back, and I've come to accept that." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "What I've got to do now is move on."

Misao and Sourjiro glanced at each other.

"Are you sure, Kamiya-san?" Soujiro asked. "You don't need to pretend..."

"I'll be fine Sou-chan. It hurts, there's no doubt. But, nothing will ever get done if all I do is cry."

He gave her a gentle smile. "You're allowed to cry: all you want."

A feeling surge up in her chest, and it was all she could do not to break down and start sobbing. Stiffening her resolve, she kept the smile on her face. "Don't worry about it. For now, I guess I should start packing. I've never been on an overseas trip before...can you guys help me, and tell me what to bring?"

Misao sat back on her heels. "You're going to Florida?" She asked incredulously. She left unsaid her thoughts about Kaoru's poverty.

Kaoru blushed. "Sou-chan offered to take me..."

Soujiro grinned. "I'll help you Kamiya-san. Florida is hot, so I guess we'll have to fix you a cool wardrobe."

Misao eagerly put in, "If ever, you can borrow some of my clothing if you need it. I am smaller than you, but I'm sure you'll fit in it - you're slim enough, though it may be tight fitting, you've got the figure."

"I don't." Her friend protested. "I'm all skin and bones. I only wish I had the figure you're talking about."

"Ladies, such personal talk in front of a man is rather embarrassing." Soujiro quipped.

Misao gave him a teasing wink. "What man? I don't see one anywhere."

He feigned a hurt look, and pretty soon, all three were laughing.

Laughter helped with the stinging pain of loss.

Kaoru was glad her friends were there.

She could cry later.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Tomoe wondered what she should do. The news she had received had been quite a shock. She wondered if she had heard right.

Suzume and Ayame lay in a corner of the room to themselves, fast asleep, after both having cried for long hours after the viewing of their father. She felt sorry for them: at least her father was still alive, but...

She still couldn't believe what he had done.

Enishi wasn't all too happy either with the decision he had made. Of course, her mother agreed with her father: after all, Tomoe wasn't her child.

Ayame had overhead the plans being discussed the other day, but that it was actually finalized...it was more than a shock.

Akira and Tomoe were engaged.

It was strange - all too strange.

Her father knew she was in love with Kenshin. Her father knew that Akira had a girlfriend too, and yet...

He had tried to explain to her that the arrangement had been made long ago, and it had been held off only because they had moved to England. Now that they were back, the deal was still on.

How she wished she hadn't bumped into Akira that day!

Of course, being the ever obedient daughter, Tomoe could only agree with her father. He reasoned that Akira was a fine young man, dignified and polite, not to mention rich. He said that a girl of her bearing should be with a man that was refined.

Kenshin was rich as well, by far compared to Akira. It didn't matter to Tomoe that he was childish and playful. It didn't matter to her that he used to smoke. She had grown to love Kenshin for who he was: not who he could be. She didn't care that he was the inheritor of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Inc.

But her father didn't see that. He wanted a better match for her, and he had chosen Akira.

She wondered how Akira would take the news.

But more importantly, how Kenshin would take the news.

Her heart broke at the thought of telling the news to him. She wanted never to hurt him, and hoped that he would understand.

She could only hope that he would.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The second viewing was harder than the last. Kaoru knew that it meant that she would never see her father again as soon as he was lowered in the grave. During the burial, she felt as if she were being buried with him.

It was hard to step away, but she had to. Now, she knew that there was no going back.

Soujiro was beside her all the way, as was Misao, who stood next to him. They would stay for many hours after the ceremonies and leave late at night, ensuring that Kaoru would be okay.

She would be fine: she already told herself that.

Now, it was only a matter of relaxing and forgetting. This was her winter break: she was supposed to have fun.

Before the day came to leave for Florida, she visited his grave. She trailed her finger over the words engraved on the tombstone. She felt her tears well up in her eyes.

"Father..."

She felt like a traitor.

"...forgive me..."

She didn't want it to seem like she didn't care about her father's death: like she already told Soujiro, she didn't want to be depressed. She brushed her jeans off from the dirt and hurried into the waiting cab.

She had promised Soujiro she would meet him at the airport. She felt excited, and at the same time nervous. This was her first time ever flying in an airplane. She had read about airplane incidents and she didn't know if she could trust the flying metal to take her safely to her destination.

Kaoru was relieved that Soujiro would be there at least. He was smooth and easy to talk to. He treated her like a longtime friend, and she liked that.

The scenery flashed by as the cab driver rushed to get her to the airport on time. She wasn't really paying attention though, her mind kept wandering to her problems: she almost missed that cigarette smell in the car.

Just as she was thinking that she could not stand the smell a minute longer and that if she stayed there any longer she'd hurl, the cab came to a stop outside of the airport.

As promised, Soujiro was waiting for her at one of the many drop off doors. He bent to help her out. "What took you so long?" He asked.

She took his hand and climbed out of the vehicle shakily. "I went to stop by my father's grave for a bit." She told him, before reaching into her purse to get the money to pay the driver. He beat her to it though, handing the man a 50 dollar bill, telling him to keep the change.

Kaoru started to protest, but he wouldn't hear of it. "On this trip you are my guest: I will pay for anything and everything." He began to get her suitcase out. It was black with only one zipper. She didn't have much because Soujiro insisted that they could get clothing there, or go to a coin laundry. "The best way to travel is light weight." He advised.

Her name was printed across it in both English and Japanese, for fear that some foreigner might somehow get possession of her belongings. In her arm, she held a small bag, that held a borrowed disc man from Misao and a few 'womanly' possessions. She never knew when the worst would hit. (AN: We all know what that is, girls!) She also had a small book that would help keep her occupied throughout the journey.

It would be a 16 hour flight with no stopovers. Soujiro had told her that the best way to fly was a one-way two-way trip. She didn't know what that meant, so she had merely shrugged.

"Our flight's scheduled to leave in 10 minutes. Let's get you checked in." He told her, lifting the bag.

"Do you want me to help?" She offered.

"No, don't worry about it." He said, leading her into the building.

The sliding glass doors opened for them with a quiet hissing sound. As they stepped in, Kaoru was greeted with crowds of people walking about, many of them with their own suitcases. Children clung off their parents arms, or ran around playing tag with each other. Most people were running to line up at certain desk points.

She followed Soujiro towards a different desk point that wasn't so crowded. He seemed in a rush. "We've got to hurry," He called over his shoulder, "or we'll miss the flight."

It was quickly settled as her passport and her identification was assessed. Her head was spinning, trying to remember the maze of flight numbers and area codes as they ran down the crowded halls to get to their flight number.

"Flight number 807 is boarding. Please, gather your belongings and prepare for take off." A woman's voice said.

"That's our flight." Soujiro confirmed, rounding yet another corner and they finally came to a stop at 807's door. She was winded and getting more nervous by the second.

They boarded the plane and took a seat in two of three available seats. The plane was comfortable. It had a nice red carpet and a small window to the side where she could see out of. She decided to take that seat, to see the sights.

Flying first class was going to be a great experience, and all of a sudden, she couldn't wait to get going.

She excitedly tried on the seatbelt, adjusting it to her comfort when Soujiro stood up all of a sudden, banging his head on the overhead compartments. He winced. He turned to her. "I'm so sorry!" He cried.

"What? Soujiro? Where are you going?" Kaoru asked, alarmed that Soujiro began to make his way toward the front of the airplane. She began to get to her feet too.

"I'll be right back!" He told her. "I left something at the gate! I forgot it! I'll be back right away."

She wanted to pull him back, but was unable to get out of her chair because of the seatbelt. Groaning, she tried to pry it off quickly, but was unable to. "Sou-chan! The plane is about to take off!"

"I'll be back!" He told her. "I can make it."

With that, he exited the plane.

She slumped back in her seat and caught sight of his wallet and cell phone on his chair. She picked them up. "He left them..."

She hoped he'd hurry back.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Flight number 807 is boarding. Please, gather your belongings and prepare for take off." A woman's voice said.

Kenshin grumbled to himself. He was late for his flight. But he wouldn't miss it. Tomoe ran alongside him. She tried to keep up to his long stride. Behind them, his bodyguards were on their heels. They were like silent shadows.

They stopped outside of the door, and Kenshin presented his ticket again. He turned to Tomoe as they waited for it to be processed.

"Take care while you're gone." She told him. Her face was puckered with worry. He put his hands to her cheeks, and brought his lips down for a kiss.

"I will." He promised.

She smiled then.

He gave her instructions on how to get out of the airport, and that she could find his limo waiting to take her back home.

"Thanks for accompanying me here, Tomoe." He told her. He squeezed her hands before giving her lips another quick kiss. "It means so much to me."

"I'll miss you." She told him.

"Me too." He answered sincerely.

"Hurry back." She called, as he waved before moving toward the door. His guards followed suit. He looked back once more, before hurrying inside. The girl was already closing the door to the plane, but he was able to get inside.

Glancing at his ticket, he sat in the seat numbered 54. He sat down with a breathless sigh. A girl was already seated in the seat next to the window seat. Shucks - he liked to see the things he was so familiar with get smaller as the plane lifted from the ground.

As he plopped down into the seat, the girl jumped, a startled gasp coming from her lips.

"Sorry about that." Kenshin told her, turning to cast a glance at her over his shoulder.

He froze when he saw who it was.

"K-Kamiya!" He cried.

"What are you doing here!" She cried, equally as surprised.

His purple eyes met her angry blue ones. He couldn't help but feel very confused. Since when did Kamiya have the money to get on an airplane?

"Where is Soujiro?" She demanded.

"Soujiro?" He repeated dumbly.

"I'm getting off!" She declared. "I am not going to Florida with a jerk like you!"

A flight attendant came in then, and she was lurched back into her seat, as the plane began to move. The attendant began to demonstrate how to put the seatbelt on, and how to take it off, and how to adjust it, while the other attendant explained safety precautions and devices that could be used.

"Please enjoy the 16 hour flight to Florida, and thank you for taking the Tokyo Airlines."

Kaoru angrily stared at Kenshin. Enjoy the flight? How could she do that with this moron sitting next to her?

She looked at the wallet in her hands. It belonged to Soujiro. She saw a piece of paper and it held her name on it.

Curiously, she took it out. It read:

"_Kamiya-san, forgive me. I hope you have fun. Please use this wallet to get yourself anything you want. In it, it has all the information for your trip. Enjoy Florida for the two of us!"_

This had been planned all along!

Now she was sitting next to the biggest, dumbest jerk she had ever met!

Kenshin turned to her. "I can't believe you've got first class tickets! It's a shock." He gave her a smug look.

Breathing hard to control her anger, Kaoru snapped. "It wasn't my idea: oh this is all Soujiro's fault. When I get back, he's so dead."

Kenshin made a face. "It always has to be the guy's fault, doesn't it."

Kaoru glared at him. "Of course. It always is."

All of a sudden, she was whipped back into her seat as the plane took off. She was off to Florida, with Kenshin by her side.

Soujiro would get it when she came back, she promised.

**To Be Continued….**

**

* * *

**

AN: For some reason, I'm not happy with the outcome of this last chapter….Please review! Kenshin is on the same plane as Kaoru and even worse! He's sitting next to her! Please tell me what you think and PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE PAGE For update schedules and dates! Don't forget to leave me a review! Thank you for reading!


	18. Twisting Outcomes

**WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU**  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...all original characters/ideas are mine to claim.

Author's Notes: Hi all! You are all the absolute greatest. I'm not in the best of moods, as everything is so stressing. In fact, I'm a little down, so it may reflect in my chapter. But bear with me please! Lots of stuff have been happening in my life, and certain measures are not helping one bit! However, please enjoy! (Some of you may have noticed that the titles to all my stories have been changed from pure capital letters to normal. I was convinced. -.-' )

_**Warnings: None! Except - airplane food and heights! O.o**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 18: 

Twisting Outcomes

She held her breath as an invisible force pushed her back into her seat. She was scared, and all the things she had learned in physics flew out of her head. She didn't like the way her ears felt like they were going to burst, and her head began to get light.

Kenshin saw her queasiness and turned to her. "Are you all right?"

Kaoru grit her teeth and stubbornly nodded. She wouldn't show him she was afraid. His hand settled over hers, as hers were tightly gripping her armrests until her knuckles turned white.

His hand was warm, and as much as she didn't want him to touch her, she found it really comforting. He actually gave her a hearty smile.

"Look out the window."

So she did. Her breath caught in her throat - they were so high up! She trembled slightly. She desperately didn't want to fall. When they got up higher, she was amazed to see how Japan was arranged.

It almost looked like small postage stamps - and the cities were gorgeous in the sun's light. She thought she could see Tokyo Tower.

"It's beautiful." She breathed.

"Isn't it?" He agreed. "It's cooler when it's night - you can see all the lights."

They both fell silent, watching the scene. Kaoru felt comfortable in his presence; she found it strange. She decided not to break the moment - she could always pretend Kenshin was a nice guy.

She jumped when he squeezed her hand. "Feeling better?"

Maybe she was mistaken...

Maybe he really was a nice guy...

A little sound made them both look up.

"Attention Ladies and Gentlemen. It is now safe to use electronic devices and the washrooms. Lunch will be served in an hour."

Kaoru pulled her hand out from Kenshin's. The reality flooded back to her - she was with Kenshin, not Soujiro. She scowled.

Taken aback by her sudden hostility, Kenshin watched as she looked away haughtily.

He decided: the war was about to begin...

**0-0-0-0-0**

Misao was surprised.

"Seta-san, I thought you were going with Kaoru to Florida today."

Soujiro had been on his way to his cousin's house, and had bumped into Misao, who was on her way to Tae's. She was wearing a simple green overcoat, and a white colored T-shirt. She wore black pants. He thought that the green overcoat she wore complimented her eyes and pale skin.

"That's the thing," Soujiro said hesitantly, "I didn't go with her."

Misao looked confused. "So, it was cancelled?"

"No..." He fumbled with his hands for a moment. "She went - I didn't."

"WHAT?" Misao shrieked. "You left her alone?"

Soujiro flinched. "No, it's not that! I have a good explanation..."

"You had better." She growled. "I can't believe you left her alone. Where is she going to stay? How is she going to survive? She has no money!"

"Yes she does!" Soujiro protested. "I left her some. And besides, Himura-san is there."

Misao couldn't help but stare at him incredulously. "You mean to tell me, that she agreed to go to Florida with Himura-san? She hates that guy's guts."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "It's a long story. In short, she and Himura will be staying at the same hotel together."

She looked skeptical. After all that Kaoru had told her that Kenshin had done, she didn't trust those two together. She wondered how they would get along on a vacation: especially when it was just the two of them. However, she couldn't help but think that those two were practically made for each other. Still, she didn't like the idea that Kaoru had gone alone. What if Himura just upped and left her?

She voiced the question out loud, and Soujiro responded, "He won't just leave her. He's not a completely insensitive person. He's a really nice guy."

She bit her lip. It was too late to do anything now. She instead turned her attention to her thoughts beforehand. "I'm off to Tae's house. We're going to study a bit of Calculus together, before the new semester begins."

"That's a smart thing." Soujiro complimented. He liked the way she was always so eager to do things. "I'm off to Okita's, and then to Aoshi's. We're going to watch a movie."

"Aoshi...huh..?" She murmured.

Soujiro felt a pang of jealousy rip through him. She would be greatly disappointed that Aoshi had someone else in mind, and he wanted to let her know. But then, he wanted to show her instead, so that his words would not be empty. He wanted to prove to her that he was not lying. And at the same time, he wished to tell her how he felt...

"Want to come too? We're watching comedy today - Shanghai Knights."

She frowned. "Won't they be upset? You haven't even told them yet."

Soujiro shook his head. "No, don't worry. We'll be going at around 4 this afternoon. If you want to come..."

She grinned. "Okay, Calculus is boring anyway. We'll meet you there at around 3:30 - Townsquare MV right?"

He nodded. He could only wish he could ask her out that easily too.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Megumi walked out of the hospital. Her mind was running with the sorrow of losing a patient that morning. She had applied for the position of an assistant doctor at Tsumichiji hospital during the winter break. She wanted to experience the work before she dedicated her life to taking care of others.

She loved patients, especially kids. The smiles that came to their faces made her day. But, at the present moment, she wanted to cry: a little girl had died of a serious injury because of a car crash. They had done everything they could to help her, but they had been unsuccessful. All Megumi could do was stay with the child until her last breath.

How disheartening...

As she rounded the corner, she wiped away the tears that started to form in her eyes.

Sano rounded the opposite corner, and she wondered if she were seeing things:

Was that Amakusa Magdaria that was hanging off his arm?

Perhaps it was only because of the way her eyes were tearing.

But no - as she looked closer, it really was that Amakusa girl.

A strange pain in her chest came up. She didn't know why she suddenly felt so jealous. He was laughing and talking freely. Whenever he had tried to come up to her, she had always pushed him away. She suddenly missed his easy, casual way, his smooth smile, and his sparkling brown eyes.

But she had passed her chance up, and now, Magdaria was with him.

Berating herself, she walked away.

Magdaria also recognized Megumi. "Oh, wasn't that Takani-san?" She asked. She knew that Sanosuke liked her. It surprised her when Sano shrugged.

"Why didn't you say something to her? At least greet her?" She demanded.

"She wouldn't have responded anyway." Sanosuke replied. Smugly he asked, "Why? Is it in 'God's law' that we should all greet each other?"

Her cheeks heated. "Are you mocking my religion?"

He held his hands up defensively. "Of course not, I just find it strange that you're so prim and righteous."

"Do you have a problem with that?" She demanded.

He felt himself grow upset. "Well, you know, I can't even talk to you about things without you going all upset at me, telling me that whatever I do is not in God's law."

"Well it's not." She affirmed. "You're so barbaric, and insensitive. It would do you well to change your attitude."

He gave her a wan smile. "You always make an argument out of everything. It would do _you_ good to cut some defense out of your system."

They glared at each other, and then laughed.

"I think we could be good friends." He told her.

She grinned, and actually placed her hand in his. "I think so too! I hope you'll hold to your word."

He gave her hand a squeeze. "Of course." He looked her in the eye. "Even if it's to the end."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew what that meant.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin blinked. One moment, she had been content to sit next to him with his hand on hers, and the next, she was acting as if it would be the end of the world if they did so.

He let go and grinned. "What's wrong? You should be honored that a man of such great status like me would hold your hand."

She smirked. "Whatever - I don't want your disease thanks. Keep your dirty hands off me."

He felt like he would fume. "What! Are you calling me a pervert?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am! Now, leave me alone."

"This is my trip, so don't tell me what to do!" He said. "The reason why I went here was to get away from you, and yet here you are! You're in my nightmares as it is - I don't need my actual life turning into one as well."

"You ARE a nightmare, you jerk!" She retorted.

"Look, Kamiya - I understand that you're ugly, but you don't have to be so bitter about it. We'll just settle for the fact that I am better looking than you, and you're jealous."

"Jealous?" She screeched. "Who'd be jealous of you!"

"Everybody." He answered arrogantly.

"I am going to kill Sou..." She murmured darkly. She couldn't believe that he would go through the pains of buying tickets and leaving her on the plane with Kenshin. She wondered what would happen when they got off, but wow... 16 hours was going to be long.

To ignore him, she put on the disc man that Misao had lent her. She closed her eyes and leaned back into the chair, gripping the armrests as she suddenly felt the plane shake slightly.

Opening her eyes, she looked out the window. They were in the clouds. She felt herself grow nervous again, and found herself looking anxiously down to see how far from the ground they actually were.

"It's just turbulence." Kenshin told her. "It'll pass soon."

And it did. Only to have the plane turn so that it tilted on an angle, leaning to the right.

"I want to get off." She mourned. "I hate this."

"You never appreciate things do you?" He asked.

She glared at him. "Excuse me! You have no right to even ask me that question you spoiled, immature, lazy, brat! And you have no right to talk to me after what you said about my father's death! I have half a mind to punch you in again!"

He rubbed his sore rib that had begun again to throb just at the mere memory of what she had done to him. He glowered. "You went real far with that last beating. Next time, I won't be so forgiving."

"I will _never_ forgive you, Himura!" She declared. "You're too much of a loser, and I feel sorry for you." She looked him in the eye. "I hope something bad happens to you so that you will experience pain, suffering and loss!"

With that, she put her headphones on again. She was determined to fight her fear. And determined to forget about him.

Some trip this would be.

What would happen when she reached Florida, she had no clue. Half of her wanted to see what it was like, the other half wanted to get the earliest flight back possible. But - she wasn't looking forward to going on yet another plane. This one was bad enough.

She was more than just upset that her worst enemy was seated right next to her, acting casual as if nothing in the world had happened! She almost felt like blaming her father's death on him, but that wouldn't be fair.

Just remembering her father brought another lump to her throat. How she missed him!

Kaoru didn't know when she had fallen asleep, or for how long, but she woke with a start, as the tray in front of her fell open as soon as the person in front of her leaned back in his seat.

It fell open with a loud clunk and she jumped, seeing if there was anything else that fell.

Because of her violent reaction, Kenshin jumped too. He scowled. "What is it?"

She clumsily managed to put the tray back up and tried to secure it. "Oh, it's the...um...board..."

He reached over and pushed it securely back in place, locking it. "Stupid, cheap things. I'm going to complain." He growled.

"There's no need to..." She began, but he ignored her.

To the flight attendant who came at his very push of the button, he pointed out the tray. "I am disappointed in this airline. I expected better in first class: do I have to put you out of business? I can't believe I got service this bad."

"Master Himura, please forgive us." The woman said quickly. "It was probably a faulty lock, and..."

"Faulty locks should be checked over. My Uncle does not pay millions for flimsy locks like these. If they aren't changed on the trip back from Florida, I can assure you, you won't have a way out of your house: you won't have one because your job will be taken away from you. Am I understood? I want you to pass that word on to the board."

She paled considerably. "Yes, Master Himura."

He looked pleased. "Good." He gestured to his own tray. "Now bring me some food, woman, I'm hungry."

Kaoru glared at him from her seat. "You are really something! I can't believe you'd say that! You are so rude!"

Kenshin grinned. "I can't help it." He said. "I am used to the best - and if I don't get it, well, I have the right to demand for it."

She shook her head. "No, you don't. There are things you are entitled to, and things you aren't." She angrily turned the CD player off. "Why aren't you ever satisfied with what you have?"

He shot her an exasperated look. "If I can get something better, then I will get it! Why should I settle for something less than what I can get?"

She sighed, putting the headphones on again and pushing play. "Forget it, you're hopeless. There's no point arguing with you."

Kenshin was about to say more, but she had turned her attention to the window, ignoring him. It was always a shock to him how she acted. First she had been extremely rude, then she had punched his lights out, and then, she had the nerve to ignore him! He wanted nothing more than to smite her, but he didn't know how.

She was an interesting figure to him, so very unlike Tomoe, but had an attractive pull. Every time he was around her, he felt both irritated and the need to get closer to her. He remembered Sanosuke telling him the same thing about Megumi.

He finally narrowed it down to one explanation:

Kaoru was playing hard-to-get!

**0-0-0-0-0**

Misao couldn't take her eyes off Aoshi for even a moment. He was so handsome in what he was wearing, a black sweatshirt and black jeans. His hair was still wet from the shower and his blue eyes were as bright as the day.

His skin had a tinge of brown to it, and she guessed it was because he was out in the sun a lot doing sports. She could almost picture him in his swimwear at a beach. It was all she could do not to drool.

She had come early, not wanting the guys to wait up for her, and to her absolute embarrassment, she had caught up with Aoshi, who was leaning against the building, ready to take out a cigarette.

He looked bored, his eyes scanning about, searching for his friends. They fell on her, as she shyly ambled up to him.

"Good afternoon, Shinomori-san." She said nervously, swinging her small purse from side to side.

His eyes appraised her before he answered. "Good afternoon."

"I seem to be early." She said, more to herself than to him. "I was supposed to meet up with Seta-san and Okita-san..."

"I know." Was his curt reply.

Taken aback she managed a smile. "You seem upset. Is there something wrong?" She asked.

He finally managed to get a cigarette out. "No. It's none of your business." He waved the cigarette before lighting it and changing the subject. "You're Makimachi, correct?"

Grinning, she nodded so hard her braid flew. "Yes, but I like being called Misao." She was so happy that Aoshi knew her name! She almost died with her pleasure.

"You're Kamiya's friend, then." Aoshi said. Even the way he spoke was amazing. She hung off his every word. "Give my regards to her for her father."

Misao nodded. He was so thoughtful too. What a perfect man!

At that moment, Soujiro came up with his cousin in tow. His cousin looked winded.

"Hello, Makimachi-san, I'm glad you could make it." Soujiro said, despite Okita's complaints that they could have taken the limo. Soujiro had insisted that they walk, to get some exercise.

Okita glanced at Misao, nodding his greeting before turning to Aoshi. "Has Ai-san arrived yet?"

Aoshi shook his head. "Not yet. She'll come by next week I suppose."

Misao felt so out of place. Curious, she asked, "Your friend...?"

Aoshi gave her a sidelong glance. "My fiancée."

Her jaw nearly dropped to the floor in her surprise.

_(AN: Ch. 11 - Unexpected Situations - "...Aoshi saying something like he already had a fiancée and it was just a matter of meeting her. In truth, Aoshi didn't care - it was better to be married to someone who was already rich, rather than to somebody who loved you for your money. It was a good analogy, only...it didn't suit Kenshin at all.")_

**0-0-0-0-0**

The food was filling, if not the greatest. To Kaoru, she felt like it missed out on a lot of taste, but who was she to complain? Her cooking was nothing in comparison to this. She kept her mouth shut, enjoying the service that was given to her.

Kenshin was non-stop complaining. He complained about the headrests, the footrests, the food and the service. He was never satisfied with anything, and Kaoru couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

For the most part, she ignored him, bored almost out of her mind because of the long hours. Her body was sore from sitting still: it was the worst form of meditation she had ever gone through. She finally put her mind at ease by watching the movie that was shown. She had trouble understanding the English words that were being said, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

She had gotten used to the tipping and the turbulence and the occasional bickering that she and Kenshin got into. She even got used to those two bodyguards he had with him.

When dinner time rolled around, he ordered a dish with shrimp in it, giving her a meaningful look. She glared at him, and ordered something simple, keeping her eye on his every move while he ate. She was afraid he'd pull off a nasty trick like the one at the restaurant. She really didn't want to have to endure that type of pain again.

He seemed to get the hint, and didn't say a word to her throughout the meal. Shortly afterward, he fell asleep. His red hair was a mess and his blanket was still neatly folded in the compartment below him. Seeing him shiver slightly, Kaoru reached down and draped it over him gently.

He instantly snuggled under the warmth and she saw his two bodyguards tense upon her every move. She indicated to them that she only wanted to make sure he was comfortable. They sat back down, still watching her, but not doing anything.

She too, fell asleep, an uncomfortable one, for fear that something would go wrong if she did. When she woke next, it was morning, and the sunlight that streamed in through her open window was blinding to the eyes.

She pulled down the shade, rubbing the sleep away, and stretched. As she did so, she accidentally hit Kenshin.

"Ow! What the heck did you do that for!" He demanded.

Kaoru recoiled. "I'm so sorry!" She cried. She had forgotten she was on the plane for a moment.

"Yeah right you are." He grumbled. "A good morning to you too!"

She glared. "There you go again! I said I was sorry!"

It reminded him much of the first time they had met. She had said the exact same words. It made his heart ache for some strange reason. He ignored the feeling and said instead, "I almost had a heart attack when I woke and saw you."

"_I _did when I saw you!" She retorted, flinging her blanket up and over his head, before pushing her way past him to go to the washroom. She wanted to use the washroom and wake herself fully. He flailed his arms, trying to pull the blanket off him, but only succeeded in tangling himself up more.

The bodyguards rushed to help him out, and he angrily glared after her. The nerve!

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving in Florida in 30 minutes. Please, take your seats and place on your seatbelts. Thank you." The voice of the attendant said.

Kaoru, in the washroom, washed her face. She was so upset that Kenshin would be such a jerk to her in the morning too. 'I should have hit him harder.' She thought darkly, as she exited the small cubicle, still dripping. She had forgotten to take her towel with her. She had also skipped breakfast, so her stomach growled up at her unhappily.

As she walked down the rows, she caught site of a man who was looking at her while she did so. He gave her a leery grin, and continued to stare at her. Feeling uncomfortable, she gave him a nervous smile back, thinking that perhaps it was just the way he normally smiled and he was just being polite.

His beady eyes followed her to her seat.

Feeling them on her still, she quickly hid behind Kenshin as much as she could, sliding into her seat.

Seeing her distraught face, he turned to her. "What's wrong?" he demanded. Something inside him didn't like the way she seemed scared. He suddenly had the urge to protect her.

"N-nothing." She said quickly. She saw the seatbelt sign flashing and she quickly put it on.

Seeing that she didn't want to talk about it, Kenshin held out a muffin to her. "Breakfast? You were sleeping and I got you some. Hungry?"

She blinked, staring at the cornbread for a moment. Then she took it from him, her long slender fingers accepting the food. "Thanks!" She told him sincerely, giving him a genuine smile.

He loved that smile.

He wished he could see it more from her.

After a while of silence, the attendants came around to collect garbage, and remind passengers that they had to remain seated.

Descent was the worst experience Kaoru had. It was as if her stomach lurched into her throat, and she groaned as they continued to get closer and closer to the ground. It was the most uncomfortable thing ever. She had never gone on a roller coaster before, and so, she wasn't used to the feeling of falling. Once again, her hands gripped the hand rests so hard that her knuckles turned white, and once again, Kenshin's hand was over hers in a silent way expressing comfort.

She relaxed then, and eased her way through the descent. As soon as they did, she let her breath out and tried to gain back her bearing.

As they were going to exit the plane, she caught sight of that man again, giving her another leery smile. She hurriedly cut in line in front of Kenshin, taking her belongings with her.

Kenshin made a face, commenting on how rude she was, cutting in line without even saying excuse me. She decided not to combat that one: she only wanted that man to disappear.

The airport was hot and humid. Instantly, her jeans felt heavy and weighted, and she wished she were in more comfortable attire. The place was no different from the airport in Tokyo, with people roaming the open stores and running towards their flights. It was just as confusing and just as large. Overhead, a large tramway screeched to a halt, allowing passengers to exit and move toward their designated areas.

Kaoru suddenly felt all alone and very afraid. She didn't know what to do next. Her eyes wandered the numbers and the signs on the walls. They fell on the man once more who was staring at her from not a far distance.

Feeling a chill go down her back, she suddenly raced after Kenshin, who seemed to have forgotten all about her and had moved on his own way.

"What do you want?" He demanded as she followed him.

"I...I was just hoping you could help me find where I am going to stay...this is my first time and..." She nervously looked around. She wanted nothing more than to go home. She didn't want to mention she was scared. "..I'm all alone so..."

Kenshin felt sorry for her, and said nothing, leading the way towards the taxi cabs.

Outside was even hotter than the inside of the airport. Cars were piling outside, waiting to let their passengers off.

There were so many foreigners, Kaoru felt out of place. Their words were rapid and had a different accent than from what she had been taught. Occasionally, she could catch a word or a phrase that she could actually understand. She told herself that if anything, she would take this trip as a learning experience. Half of her was scared to be in America, and the other was impressed.

"Where are you heading?" Kenshin called, as he looked up from the taxi driver he was talking to.

Kaoru quickly dug into her bag and extracted Soujiro's wallet. In the note it had said that he left instructions on where she was going to stay. She finally found the sheet that told her. "Ritz-Carlton..." She said, trying her best to read the English characters and say them properly.

"Ritz-Carlton, Key Biscayne - the five star hotel?" He demanded.

"Yeah...it says so here."

Kenshin growled. "Soujiro!" He hadn't known Soujiro would go out and book a flight for Kaoru going to the same destination - but even worse - the same hotel! He knew he shouldn't have said a word about his vacation plans. He made a mental note to himself to pound Soujiro in.

"Don't tell me, you're going to be there too!" She cried, aghast.

He grinned. "Looks like you're still in my world. And while you're in it," He held the taxi's door open for her, "why don't you be my guest?"

She wondered what else Soujiro had in store for this vacation...

**0-0-0-0-0**

The hotel was grand. It was a few miles away from Miami, but it was luxurious. There were 11 tennis courts on the area, places to get massages, spas, snorkeling, diving, and a nearby beach. Butlers roamed that place constantly, and service was top notch.

Kaoru could hardly keep her eyes from popping out of her head as she saw a bigger version of Kenshin's estate at play. It was so amazing. Never in her life did she ever dream to visit a place like this.

Butlers offered to take her things up and when she made her way to her assigned room, she was surprised to see four maids at her dispense.

To her dismay, Kenshin was right across the hall from her. At the same time, it brought her comfort knowing he was near. He didn't seem to be fazed at all by the service, and began his 'reign' of his room.

Kaoru on the other hand, instantly ordered something to eat. She was so hungry - she had mostly picked at her airplane food, and she was eager to try something foreign. She asked as best she could that no shrimp be put in her food. She was able to communicate by showing them a picture of it and motioning her dislike.

They brought her a bowl of pasta and meat, along with side dishes of salad and soup. She savored every bite. The meal was not as expensive as she thought and when she opened Soujiro's wallet, he had placed over $2000 worth in it.

Smartly, she separated the money, so that if by chance the wallet was taken, she could at least save herself by other means. She felt bad for using his money, but there was no other way she could possibly survive if she didn't. She refused to stoop so low as to ask Kenshin for some. He would gloat over that for days if she did!

She decided to wander the halls of the hotel. Paintings and carvings were all over the place, with spectacular views of the ocean towards the East. A cool ocean breeze felt good against her hot skin. She had changed into a pair of shorts and a simple tank top.

Kaoru decided that she could at least relax: after all, she was on vacation. She planned to get a massage and then if ever, go out and play some sports. She was eager to work of some pent up energy that had been kept inside while she sat on that plane for hours.

She never got the chance to because as she walked down the steps, telling herself to remember her room number, she bumped into someone coming up.

She glanced up to see the man from the airplane, that smile she had already grown to hate still on his face. She didn't like the way his eyes glinted, and how his hair was greasy. She had a thought that he wasn't there as a customer.

She apologized quickly and made to go back up the stairs to the only place she could think of: Kenshin's room.

Terrified that the man was following her, she began to bound up the steps 2 at a time. When she looked back, she was horrified to see that the man was racing after her.

Kenshin's room was at the end of the hallway, and it seemed to stretch forever.

Cursing beneath her breath because she hadn't walked off whatever she ate so it was hard to move as quickly, she eyed his doorway. She could hear that revolting man behind her still, pushing maids and butlers out of the way.

Just as she thought she could get to the door of Kenshin's room, she felt him grab her hand and spin her around, his heavy hand clamping her mouth shut.

She couldn't even scream.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Soujiro hoped that Kaoru would be okay. He wondered if she were enjoying herself, and trusted his better judgment; Kenshin would take care of her for sure. He was certain.

He, Misao and Okita were at Aoshi's house. They had all been at the mall again, but something had happened that Aoshi was called home early.

He hadn't liked the way his parents had sounded, and so, requested the presence of his friends to be there as well. They had agreed, and Misao was tickled pink: she was going to the Shinomori residence!

As they waited on a traditional Japanese floor, with Tatami and a low table with a vase on it, Soujiro and Okita talked amongst themselves.

A butler came in, offering them some snacks, and Okita began to dig in. Soujiro turned to Misao, his brown eyes searching her blue ones.

"I hope you don't mind, Makimachi-san...I'm sorry the plans were cancelled for today."

She twisted her fingers together. "No, it's quite alright. I just hope that Shinormori-san isn't in any trouble."

"No trouble actually." Aoshi said from the doorway as he came in. He had heard their conversation. He was dressed in a pair of cream colored hakama and yukata. His chest was exposed leaving Misao in a trance. She couldn't keep her eyes off him. She almost missed his next sentence.

"My fiancée came earlier than expected - it's quite the surprise."

Misao felt her world turn. She didn't think that he had been serious, but as a girl with long dark black hair and a tanned face walked in, she found that he wasn't lying. She was shorter than him, and had a mature face. Her bearing was graceful, almost that of a dancer.

Her dark eyes took in the small trio on the floor. Okita stopped eating and stared openly.

"Nice to meet you." She said. "My name is Ai Sou."

Misao thought that was weird. 'Sou' Was not a name given to a girl, at least not that she was aware of.

The girl bowed. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

Her eyes met Misao's then and held them. It was almost as if it were a challenge.

A challenge Misao wasn't ready to lose to.

**  
TO BE CONTINUED…. **

AN: Hi all! Sorry it is a short chapter this time. But it's really difficult and is getting even more complicated to keep up with everything. The next few weeks will be as busy as ever and so I ask that you all be patient if I am unable to update quickly enough. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REIVEWS! Next chapter will be better, promise!


	19. Confusion

**WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...all original characters/ideas are mine to claim.

* * *

Author's Notes: For all my lovely reviewers: this chapter is going to be mainly a K/K one. Waff alert coming up! Thought to give you a morsel or two. Another quick note: Nakamura-san is my own character, and so are Kakujin and Hiroto! As they are REAL people, PLEASE do not take them for your own fanfics!

**WARNINGS: Swearing, graphic details? Um, you´ll all see...I´d give this chapter a rating of R. You have been WARNED. Do not read further if you think you'll be offended. NO FLAMES PLEASE. Thank you. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19:  
Confusion

Misao couldn´t help but glare. This was the woman that was taking her Aoshi away. She couldn´t help but feel jealous as well: the girl was so lucky! She didn´t know how much of a good man she got.

She vaguely heard Aoshi mention her name and she snapped out of it. She shot to her feet. "Uh...! It´s very nice to meet you, Ai-san…." She heard herself say automatically. She bowed, her braid whipping down as she did.

Ai watched her closely, fingering a long black lock of hair in two slender fingers. She gave Misao the impression of a snob, with the way her dark eyes watched and waited for someone´s acknowledgement. She finally nodded, telling Misao how pleased she was to make acquaintance.

Misao sat back on her heels. This was a turn of events: the lady seemed to be a few years older than she, maybe even a year or two older than Aoshi. What he saw in her, she had no clue, but she was certain that Ai would be happy.

After they had all been introduced, they waited for a little word from her.

"My father is a businessman, closely related to the Oniwabanshuu Co. we´ve been engaged since Aoshi was 2 months old. I was two years old at the time." Her eyes never left Misao´s. "We had no say in who we were to marry."

That was wrong.

It was then that Misao understood the look in her eyes. The haunting look of betrayal and hurt. She felt so sorry for the elder girl, she had to cover her mouth. She didn´t judge in a scrutinizing way: she judged because she feared others would one day betray her as well.

Okita nodded. "It´s the same in my case, Ai-san. Know that you are not the only one that is being treated unjustly." He sounded irritated.

She smiled sadly. "Yes, well, it is a matter long ago discussed and long ago abandoned. I have come to the realization that there is nothing further I can do except carry out my father´s will."

Misao interceded. "But…! You don´t love him! How can you two spend your lives together………you don´t even know each other!" Tears of frustration threatened to fall. She couldn´t understand how Ai-san could have given up so easily.

Aoshi answered the question. "We will learn to love each other." He turned to Ai. "If you will excuse me, I must go meet with my father. I will be back later." He took one last look at Misao before leaving the room.

For Misao, it was unfair. She had loved Aoshi the moment she had set eyes on him in Kojimachi Middle High. Everyone knew that. It was a known fact. Now she understood why Aoshi avoided her.

He had been keeping his love reserved for another person.

And that person happened to be Ai.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kaoru struggled against the hold on her. She desperately grabbed at the fingers covering her mouth and tried her best to dig her heels into the floor, as the man began to move backward, into the shadows of a janitorial room of which one of the maids had exited from.

She was unsuccessful, as the man kept a certain leverage on her arms, rendering her powerless to use her legs to stop him from dragging her. But it didn´t stop him from getting kicked in the shins again and again.

Frightened out of her wits, Kaoru´s training in the Kasshin Ryu flew out of her head, until she realized that her weak kicking was not going to do anything. Because of the leverage, she was unable to get a powerful enough kick to the shins as she had hoped to deliver.

Perhaps this was one of Soujiro´s plans as well.

Her mind raced as he suddenly threw her into the closeted room, making sure that her head hit something so that she would be fazed.

Training in the Kasshin Ryu however, didn´t allow that to happen. She had been hit on the head enough times by a bokken that she knew how to keep her focus. She couldn´t however, get over her initial shock. What did this guy plan to do to her?

She looked up, grasping at the walls to keep her balance. The man looked down at her with his beady eyes and his grin turned into a disgusting smile. His white hair had fallen out of a loose ponytail at the back of his head. She couldn´t help but shrink back at his revolting glance. She noticed how his eyes slid up and down her body, and it made her shiver.

Then, she felt her hand grasp onto something.

It was a mop´s handle.

The familiar feel of a weapon in her hand made a rush of relief run through Kaoru. Her fingers clasped the wooden handle. It wasn´t exactly a shinai or a bokken, but anything would do. The Kasshin Ryu´s teachings came back in a rush, and in a moment, she was back on her feet.

With a powerful swing, she struck out at the man, getting him in the gut, then swung upward, catching him on the side of the face: he had managed to dodge it at the last moment.

Grunting, she used the momentum to try and clobber him on the top of the head, but he caught the handle in two hands, and fell onto his back. She couldn´t help but follow him, or else she would lose her weapon. She hadn´t expected him to flip her.

He kicked his boot into her stomach and heaved her over his head, wrenching the mop from her hands, and twisting so that she lost her grip.

She fell with a crash and a thud, overturning buckets and splitting a shelf in two.

Now her head was bleeding and so was her arm. Her whole body ached, and she tried to push herself to her feet, but her fingers caught onto broken glass, cutting them up too. She winced and tried to pull away, only to see that man was once again towering over her.

If anything, she didn´t like the way he was so silent.

He reached down and slapped her face.

She turned her head and glared at him. She wouldn´t give up. She tried to kick his legs from under him, but he grabbed a fistful of her shirt and yanked her to him.

"What do you want?" She cried, struggling under his hold.

He gave her that haunting smile again. "You." He reached behind him and slammed the door to the room shut.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin brushed through his hair. The hot humid air didn´t help much, and luckily, the room was air conditioned.

He had half a mind to cut the red locks, but decided against it. It would be too much of a loss – he had grown it for years, and Kamatari would be disappointed if he did.

He admired himself in the mirror, staring at his purple eyes for a long while, and flashing himself a conceited smile. Then he saw his scar again, and scowled.

He remembered those days, and how he got it. How his whole life changed. He would show them: he would show everybody. Nobody could rule him if he could help it!

Irritated, he jumped to his feet, flipping his hair over his shoulder and threading a band through it to keep it in place. He then stretched, and yawned. It had been a tiring day on the plane. He looked forward to a nice long massage.

He had taken off his top and it revealed taught muscles in his chest. His arms were powerful with muscles, as it was customary for anyone doing the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

He applied suntan lotion: he didn´t want his skin to blemish at all. His perfection was on the line.

His body guards scanned the room casually. "Master Himura, it would be wise to get some rest." One said. He could hardly hear him because of the loud music he had playing. He reached over and toned it down a bit.

Kenshin scowled. "Since when do I pay you to tell me what to do? I will get rest when I want to. Right now, I am going to the spa – and getting a much needed massage."

"Where is it?" Hiroto asked.

"By the west end of the building." Kenshin answered.

"That´s a far distance." Kakujin said.

Once again Kenshin shot them a dirty look. "Why´re you guys so protective for? I want to see the sights. And besides, I am not the only rich person in this vicinity. I´ll blend right in, don´t worry."

Kakujin and Hiroto exchanged glances. "Then I shall scout the place out first." The latter said. "I don´t want any trouble."  
Kenshin sighed. "Very well. Do as you see fit, but I´m not going to cancel my massage on account of your fears."

He took one last look at himself in the mirror, and then straightened, grabbing a nearby towel. It smelled like roses. He all of a sudden missed Tomoe very badly.

His thoughts then went to Kaoru, and wondered how she was doing. It was such a surprise that she had gotten onto the plane as well, and now she was just across the room from him.

He wondered if he should go and ask her to join him. After all, he had promised to show her the way his world worked. He could rub it into her face afterwards as well. He contemplated it, turning off the radio. He wasn´t very fond of the Beatles. If anyone asked, he thought Ayumi Hamasaki was the greatest.

Shouldering a duffel bag that held his spare clothing, he stepped out of his room, staring at Kaoru´s door for a moment. He was about to knock, but then thought twice, retreating and ambling down the hall.

Right past the room Kaoru was being held in.

**0-0-0-0-0 **

Kaoru shoved the man back with all her might, but was unsuccessful when it came to pushing him away from her. He smelled strongly of alcohol and sweat. She wanted to vomit.

Her fingers found a piece of glass and she reached up and slashed at his face. He gave a cry of surprise, letting go of her and his hand flew to his cheek in dismay. It bled, leaving a trail of blood on her tank top.

"Why you little………." He growled.

But she was up. She refused to be beaten. She ignored the pain flaring from her open wounds, and balled her fists. She would waste no time in trying to find a weapon. Her Jiu Jitsu techniques would have to come in handy. And she was right. The man made a lunge at her, and she planted her feet firmly on the floor, dodging his attack.

But he was quick, and he kicked her in the gut as she moved to the right, just like he was expecting it. All rational thinking left her: she aimed low and kicked hard.

He doubled over, cursing loudly, and she kneed him in the forehead, eyeing the door. If she could just open it……..

Those maids and the people had probably thought that they were two lovers or something that had been chasing after each other. They were now busily cleaning up the mess that the man had created by overturning carts and things. She thought to kick the door down, but at the rate they were fighting, there would be no chance unless she could get between him and the door.

His head came up sharply, catching her in the chin and causing her to stumble back as a myriad of colors filled her vision. That hurt! She moaned, and fell back again, and he gripped her arm, twisting it behind her back, and pinning her legs beneath him. As much as she struggled, she was unable to get out of his grip.

Terror rose up into her chest as he slapped her, making her vision swim momentarily. She gasped as he bit into her neck, lust filling his eyes.

His hands went straight to work, trying to rip apart her clothing, and finally succeeded. His bite made her wince and she tried to break free. She was angry. How dare he try to violate her!

"Get off me you lunatic!" She cried.

"Lunatic?" He asked. She felt her bra clasp break. "Udo Jineh is my name." He gave her breast a hard squeeze, causing her to cry out. "Don´t forget it just so you know what to scream………."

Her mind raced. "Kenshin will get you, you know!" She warned. "He won´t be happy………."

"Who, that boy who was with you on the plane? We´ll see how much he pays to get you back if you´re so precious to him………."  
Tears filled Kaoru´s eyes. She knew she was nothing to Kenshin.

She did what she hadn´t done in a long time.

Scream.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin was wandering the hallway, trying to remember where he passed so that he could get back easily. He had passed a bunch of people trying to pick up fallen food from the floor and broken plates. The hall was in an uproar.

He was just thinking about how his floor seemed so unorganized when he groaned, remembering that he had forgotten his hotel pass in his room: if he didn´t have that, he would not be able to get the massage. Talk about unorganized……….

Quickly, he turned around and made to go back to his rooms. His bodyguards, taken aback by his sudden change of mind, raced to catch up with him.

He pulled out his hotel key, and made a bee line to his room. He froze.

He heard a scream.

Surely that scream wasn´t normal in a hotel like this.

He paused to make sure that he wasn´t just hearing things. For all he knew, it could probably be a movie someone was watching, or someone´s music. But no; televisions and radios were asked to be put at a considerable tone level in courtesy of other members in the hotel.

Kenshin heard the piercing scream again, and it was followed by a choked sob. He followed the sound, while Hiroto and Kakujin scanned the place warily. They had heard the unusual sound as well.

There was another muffled scream and Kenshin swore he knew who it belonged to – it was Kaoru.

Heart thumping, he made a rush toward a closed door. He knew it would be a janitor´s closet. Maybe Kaoru was locked in there. He then heard a deep voice coming from the other side of the door as well – a male voice.

Someone was in there with her!

Anger inundated him. For some strange reason, he would not stand the thought of someone hurting Kaoru if it killed him. His hands went out and grasped the doorknob. It was locked.

"Hiroto!" He screamed. The order was quickly taken up as he stepped aside and his bodyguard released his gun from its holster and fired.

The doorknob flew off its position and fell with a clatter at Kenshin´s feet. Ignoring it, he yanked the door open further as it began to swing on its hinges.

Sure enough, Kaoru was pinned under a man, her torn to pieces, and blood ran down her torso. He ignored the fact that she was half-naked before his eyes. All he could feel was intense anger.

He was upset that someone had violated her. The man as much had his pants around his knees, and he hoped that nothing had happened to her.

Kaoru´s face was streaked with tears and her black hair was all over the place. Her pale skin was covered in blood and sweat. He never wanted to see those tears of terror in her eyes again. He was glad when he saw a look of relief cross her delicate features.

"Ah, Himura-san! So glad you could join us." Jineh said slyly.

Kenshin watched him with glowing amber eyes. "What do you think you´re doing?"

Jineh licked his lips. "Why, I´m just having some fun. It looks like I can´t set up a ransom after all."

Kenshin grit his teeth. "I can set up your funeral if you want."

The man grinned. "Oh, no. I´ll set up yours." He held out a shard of glass and with precision, he chucked it with amazing speed in Kenshin´s direction.

Kenshin, however, would not be fooled. His attentive eyes had swept the surroundings and had seen the fallen mop handle. He snatched it up and with just as amazing speed, managed to deflect the shard of glass.

He was about to go for the final blow to this guy, feeling his blood pounding in his head, but he stopped short when Jineh held a shard of glass over Kaoru´s heart.

"One false move, Himura, and your woman is a goner."

Kaoru´s blue eyes sought his purple ones. She hated having to be at the mercy of anyone, but she had fought hard. She wondered what would happen.

To her greatest surprise, Kenshin smiled down at her.

"Kaoru, you don´t have to worry. Just wait there for me."

0-0-0-0-0

Misao couldn´t help but feel awkward. Okita had insisted he wanted to go home, and brought Soujiro with him. He had suddenly seemed so upset. Now she was left alone with Ai-san. She didn´t know what to do or say.

She twisted her fingers together again. "I…….uh………"

"You loved him, didn´t you?" She asked suddenly.

Misao looked up then. This girl didn´t even know her! How could she say something so shallow?

"_Loved_ him?" She demanded. "I love him!"

Ai leaned back, hand on hip, an amused smile on her lips. "Do you now?" She asked quietly.

Misao felt angered by her cool easy way. "Of course I do! I will never stop loving him."

"Spoken truly by an immature weasel." Ai mumbled. "But very well – I should like to see you capture his heart." She looked down then. "He´s not easy to sway."

Misao growled. "If he admits his love for me, then it´s settled: your engagement is over. However if he does otherwise, I will give him up to you." She breathed in sharply. "But I will let you know now! I don´t intend to hand him over so lightly."

Ai straightened. "Fine. Deal struck. But I don´t want to disappoint you too badly with the outcome."

Angrily Misao got to her feet. "We´ll see about that."

Ai looked after her as she stormed out of the room. She didn´t have the heart to tell Misao that she had already lost – Aoshi had promised his love to her already. He had been saving it for her after all. She knew he would never go for someone as young and naive as Misao.

Aoshi made his way down the stairs. He blinked upon seeing Misao, her cheeks flushed a slight pink. Her hands were clenched into fists at her sides.

"Makimachi-san?"

Misao looked up. Seeing him in his clothing again almost made her want to drool. "Oh, Shinomori-san, I was just about to go. I wouldn´t want to interrupt you and Ai-san…..."

Aoshi made a sort of face. It surprised Misao to no extent. "Well, I guess……how do you find her?"

Misao made a face. "She´s a fake. I hope you see it." She couldn´t help but glare in the direction that Ai was in. "It´s not worth casting aside your life with someone like that." Or your love, she thought bitterly.

He actually let a smile form on his lips. "It is true that I don´t know her well. But I hope to get to. We shall see from there."

Misao gave him a hopeful look, and he gave her an unreadable one right back. She would not give up!

**0-0-0-0-0**

"You´d hide behind a woman, Jineh?" He demanded. He held the mop handle up defensively, trying to think of a way to get him away from her.

Kaoru blinked. "You know each other?"

Jineh smiled. "Let´s just say we´re old acquaintances. How´s this for payback Himura?"

Kenshin´s amber eyes glinted as they narrowed. "It sucks shit." His grip on his makeshift weapon tightened. "Let go of the girl and fight me yourself. Then we´ll see who talks big."

Jineh gave Kaoru´s breast a hard squeeze again, his hands running through her hair, and he whispered to her huskily. "Just wait for me, darling. I have things in store for you."

Kaoru felt tears of pain and disgust fall down her cheeks and she weakly tried to push the revolting man off her. He complied, turning his attention to the enraged Kenshin, who had solely one thing on his mind: to kill the violator.

Kaoru watched as they sized each other up. Kenshin was topless – apparently, he had been meaning to go somewhere or do something. Jineh was wrapped in what looked like tattered rags. She looked from one to the other, trying to figure out how they could have possibly been acquainted.

The redhead was fast, dodging to get in between Kaoru and Jineh before he struck low. Jineh, however, met his attack with the mop handle with the handle of a broom. It made a sharp cracking sound as wood clashed against wood.

"Master Himura!" Kakujin cried, as Jineh caught Kenshin with a powerful wallop on the side of the head. He aimed his gun, ready to shoot, but didn´t, afraid to hit the wrong person.

Kenshin fell back, and crouched on his knee next to Kaoru, who had pushed herself up as far as she could go against the shelves. She was trying her best to cover herself. "Kenshin!" She cried, catching him.

"I´m all right." He told her through gritted teeth. He sprung back with a powerful blow of his own. This time, as their weapons clashed, the broom´s handle was sliced in half as the top flew off. Jineh didn´t seem to care, and pressed his attack relentlessly.

It was a while before Kenshin figured out how to interpret his moves. It would have taken less time had it been in a bigger room and had he not been worried over Kaoru´s safety.

Jineh slashed him across his middle, leaving ugly gashes that begun to bleed. Kenshin covered it with his hand. He saw an opening, as Jineh lunged for him again. He dodged it: a Ryu Kan Sen Tsumuji would be an ultimate killer – enough to take the bastard out.

However…….

He heard a click as Jineh pulled a gun out of his rags with his other hand. He positioned it over Kaoru, who, seeing the gun as well, did her best to shy away, but couldn´t because she was backed up too much as it was.

"Say goodbye!" He screamed in a maniacal way.

Kenshin didn´t think twice.

He heard the shot, and dove to protect Kaoru from the shot.

The pain was so intense. It ripped through every muscle in his arm, leaving his fingers tingling. The bullet had buried itself just above his shoulder, and he fell in front of Kaoru, his body shielding her. His arms had pulled her close, and she felt him freeze when the bullet hit him.

She cried out, screaming his name.

Rapid shots were heard then, as Hiroto and Kakujin open fired with their own guns. Other screams could be heard coming from the hallway, as people heard the gunshots. Kaoru shook Kenshin, who had sagged heavily against her.

"Kenshin! Kenshin!"

He stirred, lifting his head enough so that their faces were inches apart. His eyes had returned to their soft purple color.

"K-Kaoru, are you okay?" He asked. His voice was hoarse, but he forced a smile.

Eyes full of tears, she nodded. "You idiot." She scolded.

He shivered and winced. "I´m glad."

Their smiles were the world to each other.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kaoru sat with her back resting against the elaborate bedposts of her hotel room. She was now neatly bandaged, washed, and dressed. She was just finishing putting on the ribbon around her hair to keep it in place, when her mind wandered back to something she hadn´t realized before.

Kenshin had addressed her by her first name.

Her cheeks went pink when she remembered him say the words, "Kaoru, you don´t have to worry. Just wait there for me." It made her heart flutter, and her face grow warm. She hugged a nearby pillow to herself, to try to hide her blush. Yet why……? She had no feelings for him. None at all……..

It puzzled her how he seemed to get under her very skin sometimes, and was able to make her feel special at the same time. She felt very confused…….

It hit her then too:

She had addressed him by his first name.

Kaoru couldn´t help but wonder what Kenshin was thinking.

She remembered his arms around her, and his beautiful eyes. His smile was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen. She could understand why he found himself so disarming. For some strange reason, she had wanted to stay in his arms forever.

Night was crawling up, taking precedence over the day. Already, the fountains outside had begun to have their lights turned on. Sailors were coming back up the bay and families retreated back into the safety of the hotel.

Everything had been in an uproar, as people had begun to panic, thinking there were terrorists of some sort. The hotel had finally taken care of the problem and had ordered paramedics to help Kenshin with his injury, while police took the dead body of Udo Jineh away.

As Kenshin was escorted out of the room, his two bodyguards trailing after him wordlessly the looks on their faces displaying great concern, Kaoru had been led to her room where she had been taken care of.

She wondered how he was doing.

Tiredly, she fell back onto her bed. She was exhausted from what seemed to be a long day. The events of the few hours past seemed not to have existed. She guessed she was still in a state of shock.

It took a few moments for her to fall asleep.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin was about to fall asleep himself. He was very tired, and had become cranky. He missed home, and Nakamura-san´s tender care. He didn´t like the way the paramedics had held him down to remove the bullet. The pain was almost more than he could bear.

What hurt him the most was the thought that the bullet would leave another mark on his beautiful body.

Kakujin and Hiroto stood closer to his side than usual. Kakujin looked extremely guilty.

Before Kenshin could close his bleary eyes, the bodyguard stepped forward. Hiroto was guarding the doorway from the outside, ready for any intruders. Kakujin was actually fidgeting.

"Young Master, I apologize deeply for hesitating this afternoon……." He began. "I wasn´t fast enough, and I wasn´t able to protect you. I understand that I will lose my job because of this, but I wanted to let you know that I am sorry."

Kenshin propped himself on his elbow appraising the man in silent scrutiny for a moment. Yes, Kakujin had almost gotten him killed, but at the same time, he had saved his life. More importantly, he had saved Kaoru´s life.

He waved his hand tiredly. "Aw, go away! You aren´t going anywhere. Just make sure you do better in the future." He scowled. "Now leave me alone! I´m tired."

Kakujin was taken aback. He hadn´t expected such a reply. In fact, he had been prepared to leave his job the next day. He let no emotion cross his features. He just bowed slightly and stood off to the far corner of the room, where he could watch his young master as he slept.

Kenshin kicked the covers off himself, and gingerly lay in bed so as not to crush his injured arm.

Before he fell asleep, he remembered holding Kaoru in his arms, even if it was for the briefest moment. He couldn´t understand how he could hate her so much, and yet, be so fond of her.

It was a warm night, but it also had a small bite of cold in the air. It was probably because of the open window next to his bed. He could have cared less – anything beat the winter of Japan!

He had barely been asleep for more than two hours when he woke to the sound of the door opening. His keen senses roamed the room, and his eyes fell on Kakujin in the corner, watching him like a hawk. He then turned to see Kaoru standing in his doorway.

She was in short shorts and a tank top. Her hair was undone, flowing freely down her back. Her blue eyes were big and her slender figure was shyly trying to move away from Hiroto. She looked like an angel.

Thinking it was a dream, he mumbled her name. "K-Kaoru, is that you?"

She nervously clasped her hands together as she stepped into his bedroom cautiously. "Kenshin……I was wondering…….."

He blinked sleepily and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Kaoru couldn´t help but smile. He looked so adorable when he was sleepy. His hair was all over the place. He was wearing nothing more than a pair of shorts to bed. Her cheeks heated when he finally smiled down at her. Oh my, she was in his room……

Realizing what she was doing, she began to back out. "Um…..never mind….."

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, sitting up fully. It made her cheeks heat further. She ripped her eyes away from his muscular chest and looked into his eyes. She froze on her spot.

She had had a nightmare with Jineh in it. She was afraid that he´d be in her room, feeling like his beady eyes were constantly on her, and that his filthy hands were roaming her body. She had woken with a scream, and had come running to Kenshin´s chambers. Now that she was there, she began to think how foolish she was acting.

"I……I just thought Jineh was back……" She stuttered out. "Sorry to have woken you up……I must sound so……" She gasped when Hiroto moved to stand back in his position, tired of listening to their conversation. She had thought it was Jineh again. She let out a sob and covered her mouth.

She could almost feel Jineh´s hand on her body again.

"Kamiya?" Kenshin asked, realizing that the girl was paranoid. He guessed it wasn´t her fault. He got out of bed and carefully put his hands to her shoulders, giving them a warm squeeze. "Are you okay?"

She nodded after a while. Her blue eyes had filled with tears. "I guess I´m just……" Kenshin didn´t know why, but he felt like he would do anything to keep those tears from her eyes. He pocketed his pride and pulled her close, liking the feel of her against him. It almost seemed right. She smelled strongly of Jasmine, and he breathed in her scent. "Sshh now, then…….Jineh´s gone……"

She froze in his embrace, shocked at the sudden body contact, and the feel of his skin against hers. There was a warmth to it that she couldn´t understand, so different from the way Akira hugged her. She relaxed when his hands began to run through her hair reassuringly. His breath was warm against her ear. "I won´t let anyone hurt you……" He murmured.

She leaned her head against him. "Himura……would it be okay if I stayed here with you? I don´t need to sleep on the bed, I´ll…….."

He silenced her by breaking the hug. "What are you talking about? The bed´s big enough for the both of us." Kenshin understood then what she implied. He grasped her upper arm and with his other hand on the small of her back, he led her gently to the bed.

"I won´t do anything." He promised. "I just want to know that you´re safe." He gave her an arrogant smile that surprisingly enough, she did not find annoying. "Besides, I would never hear to have a girl sleep on the floor in my room."  
Kenshin helped her into it, and he went around to his own side. He slipped into bed beside her. She faced the opposite wall from him, her back to his. When all had fallen silent again, he was certain she was asleep, so he decided to go back to sleep as well.

That was when he heard her crying softly.

"Oh father……" He heard her whisper, "I miss you so much……"

Kenshin turned over to face her, and cautiously moved over to her side. She missed her father……the poor girl. He realized how much she had had to go through, and felt sorry for her. He didn´t know what to say, so he pulled her close against him gently.

Kaoru stiffened. She had thought he was asleep! It was a shock to find his arms around her again. He said nothing, offering her silent support and comfort. It made her cry harder.

He put his cheek against the top of her head, and cradled her, rocking her gently as she sobbed. His heart ached for her misery. After a while, her sobs ceased and he put his chin in the crook of her neck. "Feeling better?" He whispered.

She leaned into his touch as she nodded. "Yes…….."

He began to pull away. He had done his job comforting and supporting her. He had no right to touch her………

He stopped when he heard her speak. "Kenshin……..?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Don´t leave me alone…….." She whispered in a choked voice. Hesitantly, he returned his arms around her.

"I…if you say so, Kaoru…….."

She relaxed as his embrace tightened around her. Her skin was cool to the touch, and he realized that it meant that she was cold. He pulled the blanket up over the two of them, curling his body around hers so that she would feel safe.

She had already fallen asleep, and he noticed a few tears that had fallen on her cheeks. He tenderly brushed them away, and then paused. He was mesmerized by the way she looked so perfect – so flawless. His fingers caressed her cheek gently before trailing over her lips.

He couldn´t help himself. He bent down and kissed her…………

**0-0-0-0-0**

Soujiro rushed to catch up with Okita, who stormed on ahead of him. "Wait up!" He cried. "What are you so upset for!"

Okita spun to face him, his brown eyes blazing. "Because Sou! Why don´t you tell Misao how you feel? You let her see that Aoshi has a fiancée, and you didn´t say a word about your emotions."

Soujiro was puzzled. "I can´t do that." He said quietly. "I wouldn´t want to impose……"

His cousin growled. "You´ll have to tell her one of these days."

"It´s not that: I just don´t see myself together with her. It just won´t happen."

"You never know until you try!" Okita challenged.

Soujiro kept pace with the long, angry, purposeful stride his cousin was putting on. "That´s not why you´re mad………" He let silence hang in the air for a few moments before he spoke again. "It´s because of Ai-san isn´t it?"

Okita glanced at him for a moment before nodding. "It´s so much more than that, Sou. So much more than that…"

**  
To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

AN: Major thank you´s to all those people who reviewed. Especially those who helped to cheer me up. Um….I apologize but I don´t recall the person who suggested the stalker be Jineh – thank you tons for that. And those who pointed out that the hotel should have heard Kaoru and Jineh struggling against one another. I hope this chapter cleared stuff up for you. Also, I hope you enjoyed the K/K waff!

You have all been a great inspiration to me. Please continue to review! I could not have gotten this far without all of you.

Review again please?


	20. Sunblock, doors, and points for Kamiya

**WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...all original characters/ideas are mine to claim.

AN: Hi guys! Wow, you are so inspiring! Anyways, I wanted to say that this chapter will be more focused on K/K since, I have been longing for some myself. This is one of the more enlightening/non-serious-serious chapters. I hope you like!

_**WARNINGS: A good portion of Japan is really conservative. I meant no harm in saying that Americans were immodest. Please don´t flame me. I´ve been to America many times, and it´s the last thing I think when I go. Just remember, Kaoru hasn´t been anywhere out of Japan – and she´s not very informed about the west. Again, if you´ll taken offense about this, I´ve already explained myself. NOW: HAJIME! (BEGIN!)

* * *

**_

Chapter 20:  
Sun block, doors, and points for Kamiya

Kaoru opened her eyes slowly. Her back was to the window, where light was already streaming in. The curtains billowed, being caressed by the gentle ocean breeze. Her back was also to something hard and warm. She tried to shift and it dawned on her:

She was in a bed next to someone.

She was about to yelp and kick the person away from her, when the strong arms, encircling her waist loosely, tightened slightly. In that simple embrace, she felt safety. Her shiver of fear, thinking that it was Jineh, washed away, and she managed to relax. A strong smell of cologne…..she breathed it in.

"Morning………" Kenshin mumbled in her ear.

His breath on her ear made shivers run up her spine. "Good morning…….." She whispered back. And a good morning it was! She didn´t know why, but it felt right to be in the position they were in.

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

Kaoru shook her head. "No." She was thinking about the days past. He seemed so kind and mature – so unlike the person he was always like to her. She wondered why. And she couldn´t help but think that she liked him better this way. Perhaps, it was only a face he was putting on. Inside, he was really the nasty person he had always shown her. Her heart ached at the many things he had committed against her.

Still………

She wished he could be like this all the time.

His hand was running through her hair thoughtfully. Why he was acting like this, he had no idea. It was a spell – he didn´t even act that way with Tomoe. He could still remember the kiss he had Kaoru just last night. Why had he done that? Feeling his cheeks heat, he sat up.

"Well, I guess we should get moving." He told her. "Florida´s not in one small bedroom."

Kaoru tried to untangle herself from the blankets. She kept her eyes to the floor. Kenshin in nothing but a pair of shorts was a sight to behold, and she didn´t want to be caught staring. Besides, she already had a boyfriend.

Putting her feet to the smooth floor, she blushed: he had held her the whole night. Thoughts flashed into her head, making her blush even further.

While he was in his washroom, she quickly ran across the hall to her own chambers and got ready. She winced as she pulled on a tank top and another pair of shorts. Those wounds she had received the day before hadn´t healed. When she looked in the mirror to fix her hair, she saw bruises on her cheeks and a cut lip. Her hands were bandaged because of holding and falling onto broken glass.

It hurt just to move.

As she was finished putting on fresh bandages, Kenshin knocked on her door. "Hey, are you coming or what?"

She opened it, a look of irritation written on her face. His mirrored hers. Who did he think he was, getting upset like that? "What do you want?" she demanded.

"You think I can let you out of my sight now that you´ve proved yourself to be incompetent?" He asked.

She felt her anger build. "I´m not a kid anymore. I don´t need you to watch over me."

Kenshin huffed, a smirk playing on his lips. "Well, we´ll see – next time around, I may not be able to save you."

She glared. "I can protect myself."

"Oh really? That´s a pretty bold statement, considering the fact that you were nearly raped yesterday."

She said nothing. He was right after all. But she knew she could protect herself. If she had only been in a bigger room, she could have had him.

He went on. "And not just that, you didn´t even bother to thank me! I got shot because of you, you know!"  
Her fingers clenched together. He was really rubbing it in. He gave her a flourish. "So, get on with it then! We´re going to breakfast, whether you like it or not."

She followed him wordlessly. He was wearing a loose t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. His feet were in sandals. She had slipped on a pair of worn tennis shoes. As if he noticed her checking their clothing out, he announced, "And we´ll have to do something about those horrid clothing you´re wearing. There´s no way I´ll let you walk around with me looking like that."

She glanced down at herself. What was wrong with what she was wearing? So she wasn´t exactly wearing brand names, but at least her colors matched. For goodness sake, she was on vacation!

She gave him a hot glare, but he never caught it because he had turned his attention away from her. She walked behind him sullenly, like a scolded child, and they made their way to the dining hall.

Long rows of tables lined with all sorts of food were set out for those people who wanted to help themselves. For those who didn´t, they were given menus where they could order.

Kenshin followed their given waiter to a table, and slid into the cushioned seat across from Kaoru, who reluctantly sat down to face him. She picked up the menu holding it up so that she wouldn´t see him. She began to look at the food choices.

Kenshin however, looked around. People were milling around, but most of them had already gone out of the hotel. Kaoru and he had overslept and had missed the bigger crowd. It was better – he didn´t like it when so many people were around. He watched as a mother and a daughter started arguing over something.

He snapped out of it, when Kaoru asked, "Um……..what´s an o-me-lette? An Omelette?"

He glanced at her blankly for a second. "Oh that´s scrambled eggs with toast most likely." He said dimly.  
Kaoru stared at the words on the paper. It was so hard to read the foreign words. She glanced at something else. "S-tru-del?"

"German……." Kenshin murmured.

She put down the menu with a sigh. "What do you think is best?"

He gave her a sidewise look. "Why don´t we just get our own breakfast then?" He didn´t feel like ordering. It surprised Kaoru. He looked towards the tables lined with food. He wasn´t very hungry either.

Kaoru seemed satisfied with that, and so they both got up to collect the items they wanted.

Kaoru settled for some fruits and hash browns, along with a ham and egg sandwich. Kenshin got someone to whip him up a sub, and, at the table, ordered them colorful drinks.

As the drinks came, Kenshin picked the hanging orange off his glass disgustedly. "Would you take a look at this?" He demanded. "It´s shriveled and small. The least they could have done was give me a juicy slice. What do they take me for?"

Kaoru set her own drink down on the table with a bang, causing her seatmate to jump slightly and scowl.

"Can you please give it up for one day, Kenshin?" She demanded. "Just give it up! Stop being a spoiled brat, at least for this vacation!"

He opened his mouth to protest, but she held up a hand to keep him silent. "I don´t want to hear it." She waited until he nodded meekly.

Yes!  
Point one for Kamiya!

**0-0-0-0-0**

Misao sat on a wall´s edge, overlooking one of the neighborhood parks. The day was cold, and she eyed the few birds who were flying together, ready to leave for the winter. Below, children played tag together, and her friends were huddled together in a group.

Her breath rose in a cloud when she let it out in a sigh. Her mind was preoccupied with Ai´s proposition. She would show her! There was no telling if Aoshi really was in love with Ai. If that was the case……….

"Hey, Misao-chan!" Omasu called up. Her face was pale and her teeth chattered because of the cold. She practically jumped up and down in her place to keep warm. "What are you doing up there?"

Okon covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. "She´s thinking about her lover."

Misao glared as the two began to laugh. Yuki, Chihiko, and Tae were there as well, all reddening at the comment made. They were all supposed to go out and were waiting for Magdaria.

Yuki turned to face her, blue eyes wide. "Oh, my, Misao…….you have a lover?"

She scowled, and before she could answer, Okon plowed ahead. "Yes, of course! Her 'Aoshi-sama´!"

"Okon, I´ll get you good!" Misao growled, her voice rising with warning.

Okon jumped back, retreating as Misao hopped off the wall. She stuffed her numbing hands into her jacket´s pockets. She joined her small group flipping her long braid over her shoulder.

"I hear Shinomori-san is engaged." Tae said. "The rumors that go about nowadays are crazy."

"It´s true." Misao told her quietly.

There was a moment of silence, before Chihiro spoke up. "Oh, we´re so sorry Misao……..we thought……."

"I know." Misao cut her off. She didn´t need pity. She didn´t want it either.

Yuki scuffed her shoe at a piece of ice, trying to break it off from its hold on the floor. It had been snowing all week, but it had been light, so not much had stuck to the floor. What had, had frozen over. "That isn´t very uncommon for those of our status."

"That´s true……..I know a couple of others who are already engaged." Omasu offered.

"Yeah, but I would have thought that a man like Shinomori would have his own will…….." Okon countered.

"But engaged to who?" Tae wondered aloud.

"Her name is Ai. Ai Sou to be exact." Misao answered.

That earned her another bout of silence.

"She and I have made an agreement, and I don´t intend to give up."

"You´re always the warrior." Omasu said ruefully.

Misao couldn´t agree more. She wanted not only to show Ai that she could beat her, and tell Aoshi how she felt, but also to prove to them that arranged marriages were not right – that they had a choice in who it was that they could love.

Chihiro peered at her from under her bright red touque. Her freckles were partially hidden by the redness of her cheeks, due to the bitter cold. She even had a matching LATX red jacket with a red scarf and red mittens. "What are you going to do?"

"I´ll have to get to know him some more – try not to get tongue-tied." That was her greatest weakness around him. She hoped she could pull it off.

"I saw you with him yesterday at the mall." Chihiro told her. "Along with Seta-san………."

"Yeah……..we were going to watch Shanghai Knights." Misao rubbed her hands together again, "but something came up. Seta-san was the one to invite me along, or else I would never have gotten to go."

Chihiro nodded. "You´re close friends with him?" She asked hopefully.

Misao shrugged. "No, not really……."

Chihiro´s hopeful look wilted slightly. "Oh………." She twisted a strand of hair around her finger thoughtfully. "I thought……..oh well………"

"Why?"

Now, her freckles disappeared as she turned a bright shade of red, almost matching her jacket in color. This time, it wasn´t because of the cold.

Her friends, seeing her reaction, began prodding her for the answer. Finally, she relented, blushing nervously as she said, "I happen to like Seta-san. That´s why." She faced Misao. "I thought you were good friends with him because I see you talking with him sometimes."

Misao frowned. "Well, we´re friends, but not as 'close´ as you think we are."

Chihiro´s eyes lit up. Apologizing to the other girls, she pulled Misao aside, speaking in a low voice. She had taken Misao´s arm and tugged her gently away from the group. The wind picked up then, in a low howl, preventing the rest from eavesdropping on their conversation.

Despite the stinging, howling wind, Chihiro kept her voice low, and Misao had to strain to hear her. "I have a favor to ask you."

"What?"

"Since you´re friends with Seta-san, I was wondering……." She paused and then quickly said, "…….do you think you could tell him about my feelings for him?" She registered Misao´s confused face before saying, "I couldn´t bear to, just as you couldn´t tell Shinomori-san about your feelings."

Misao contemplated her words for a moment. She decided that she knew exactly what Chihiro was talking about. And exactly how Chihiro felt. She smiled broadly. "Sure, okay, I´ll let him know." If only she could have someone tell Aoshi for her. But, she wanted to tell him herself. She was a straightforward girl.

Chihiro squealed happily, throwing her arms around Misao´s neck. "Thank you so much! I´d love the answer right away!"

Misao grinned, nodding and promising that she´d get it out of him one way or another.

Magdaria ambled up just then. She had just parted from Sano, who had dropped her off at the corner. He might have been 'barbaric´ when she had first met him, but now………she found him to be something totally opposite.

She snapped out of her thoughts as her friends waved for her to hurry up.

Little did she know, that Sanosuke had walked to the park right behind her, just to make sure she was safe.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The first thing that Kenshin wanted to do was go to the beach. He insisted that Florida was all about beaches and that they had better enjoy it because in one week, they were to return to Japan.   
Unfortunately, Kaoru had not brought the necessary equipment to go to the beach, and so therefore, they had to go to the many malls that Miami offered.   
They went to Aventura Mall, which was approximately 30 minutes away from the actual hotel. It was a fascinating thing: unlike the high stories like Japan held, it held 250 shops on only a few floors. It was very crowded with the local shoppers and tourists. Because of the beaches near by, it made the Mall a tourist attraction.

No people stood at the doors to welcome them, which was a big surprise to Kaoru. Kenshin explained that some countries didn´t see the need for greeters. He steered her straight to a department store where all the mannequins on display were in one type of bathing suit or another.

For some strange reason, being in a store that contained all women didn´t seem to faze Kenshin at all. Rather, he stood there beside Kaoru, commenting on the bathing suits and even chose which one she should get. He wondered if Kamatari were rubbing off on him. His two bodyguards stood stoic behind him as usual.

However, he had chosen a dark blue bathing suit, with silver linings and light blue straps, and insisted she try it on before heading out.

So, reluctantly, Kaoru had taken the suit into the change room.

Minutes later, she shyly and self-consciously pushed open the door to the change room, peeking out. Her pale cheeks had a slight tinge of pink to them as she cautiously peered out. She didn´t want some pervert like Jineh to see her – especially garbed like this. If you could call it garbed………

Kenshin spotted her right away and prodded her to come on out. Slowly she did, her bare feet the first thing to emerge from the small dressing room. When the rest of her came out, it was all he could do to keep his jaw from hitting the floor.

Kaoru looked drop-dead gorgeous.

Well, in his opinion anyway.

She twisted her fingers together nervously as he stared at her openly. "W-well...? Do you like it? Or do I look bad………?"

Kenshin had some trouble finding his voice. She looked as though the bathing suit were made for her: it was a two peace, accenting the body, but at the same time, modestly hiding it from full view. He liked the way she carried it with grace and it matched her perfectly.

When he had been choosing it, he thought of her eyes.

"Kenshin?"

"Oh! What? Yes, it looks good."

She scowled. "Good?"

He nodded. "Yeah……"

She brought her arms up, and they crossed as she glared at him. "I´m not talking about the bathing suit! We´ve already established the fact that it looked good ten minutes ago! You´re the one who told me it looked good and to try it on."

Kenshin shrugged, rolling his shoulder self-consciously as well. He knew he was blushing and there was nothing he could do about it. "Well, it does look good……."

She huffed. "I´m talking about _me_, Kenshin! Does it look good on me?"

He thought to make a snide comment, but with the way she was in front of him, an image of a perfect model, he could not resist the urge. He just couldn´t lie. In a soft voice he answered, "You look great."

Kaoru blushed again. She turned around to look at herself in the mirror. "You think so?" She couldn´t believe that Kenshin had said that about her! It was the best thing he had ever told her. She frowned at the image looking back at her. "I don´t know…….I think that I don´t quite fill it out."

Kenshin swallowed his want to pull her close and tell her that she was perfect. Everything about her. He wanted nothing more than to feel her body next to his, his fingers running through her hair, her breath on his cheek, his lips on her lips……..

Instead, he smirked. "Yeah, get some breasts, lose the thighs and then you can call yourself a woman."

Kaoru shot him an angry look. "Lose your breasts, deepen your voice, and then you can call yourself a man!" She flung back.

Kenshin couldn´t believe his ears. Had she just called him a woman? He wouldn´t stand for it. His hand went to his throat instinctively: did he really sound like a girl?

Seeing his face, she giggled. Point two for Kamiya!

Just as he was about to say something mean right back, a woman came up to them. She was an employee. She was dressed casually, her blond hair up in a bun. "Wow, Miss, you look really nice in that. Have you decided you will take it?"  
Kaoru smiled sadly after managing to understand the woman´s rapid English. "Actually, I wasn´t planning on taking anything………I´m afraid this isn´t………I´m sorry. I should like to change now." She answered in her own chopped up try-hard English.

"No!" Kenshin ordered. The woman looked at him startled. He felt himself go a deeper crimson. "What she means is; she´ll take it." His English was fluent enough. He had traveled before, and had taken several language courses. It was required for an inheritor to the Mitsurugi Ryu Inc.

Kaoru started to protest, but Kenshin wouldn´t hear of it. He gave her his own apologetic smile and walked away with the woman to go pay for it.

She growled beneath her breath: she had seen the price. $78 US dollars wasn´t a fair price for a bathing suit in her book. But leave it to Kenshin to choose the most expensive store to shop at.

Still, he had liked how she looked in it, there was no denying that. He had even admitted it openly.

She wondered what else Kenshin had in store for her.

As they left the mall, Kenshin excitedly chattered about how he was eager to go for a swim and that he couldn´t wait. It reminded Kaoru of Yahiko´s enthusiasm when he had been younger. She didn´t have the heart to tell him that she didn´t know how to swim very well, so the bathing suit he had bought for her was a waste of money.

He grinned at her. "Make yourself at home………you know, I do remember telling you that you´re my guest on this trip. So………." He stopped at a glass door and opened it for her, while he pushed open the next glass door for himself, stepping through it.

The two tall pieces of glass were there to keep him from touching her. He wanted to reach out and hold her hand. He bit his lip. Why was he acting that way? He tried to remind himself of his promise to Tomoe, but……..it was almost irresistible with Kaoru standing right next to him. He groaned inwardly as Kaoru looked behind her shoulder at him, through the glass doors.

He forced himself to finish his sentence, offhandedly saying whatever came to his mind. "….welcome to my world." He gestured to a waiting limo, berating himself: he had already said that to her before. Oh well.

Kaoru followed his gesture to the black vehicle. She should have guessed.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Talk about hot! It was not only hot: it was burning. The sun beat down on them mercilessly, and it was torture stepping out of an air-conditioned limo into the scorching heat.

The air smelled of salt water, and shrieks of laughter filled it as well. Children ran about, waving ice cream cones, pool noodles, floating devices, or were playing some sort of game. Others were relaxing on the sand next to the sparkling blue water.

But most were in the water, cooling off.

And the best part of it was, the girls!  
In Kenshin´s opinion of course.

They were everywhere he looked. Many of them were dressed in two piece bathing suits, milling around. Some darted glances his way, alluring smiles crossing their already tanned faces. Kenshin shot them back a conceited smile, and turned to help Kaoru out of the car. The girls could wait. He was eager for a swim – he could find the time to flirt somewhere in his busy schedule.

Kaoru got out as well, wincing as her feet, now in sandals too, touched the heated sand. It was soft under her feet, and she wiggled her toes uncomfortably as grains seeped into her shoes. The sun instantly went to work on her skin, making it crawl and itch.

"You all right?" Kenshin asked, noticing her uneasiness.

"Oh, I just feel like my skin hurts…….." She mumbled. She wasn´t used to such high heat. Whenever she walked around Tokyo in the summer, she used an umbrella to keep the sun from hitting her skin.

Kenshin tore his gaze off a girl who walked by and grinned at Kaoru. "Well, you´ll have to put on sun block. It´ll help you keep your skin from burning."

Kaoru nodded, and began to follow him to a place where he got his body guards to help him put out a couple of blankets and a beach umbrella. Surprisingly enough, they were not dressed for the hot day on the beach. They were still dressed formally in black suits, wearing black sunglasses, hiding their wary eyes from view.

She thought it odd that they would not want to be less conspicuous. Heads turned their way as the two sat under the umbrella just behind Kenshin, watching every person that passed by.

Kaoru took a seat next to Kenshin, who had already begun to lather the off-white cream onto his arms legs and torso. He managed to apply some to his back rather awkwardly, but it was the last thing he wanted to ask Kaoru to help him with.

She wasn´t paying attention to him though. If she did, she would not be able to stop her blush, she knew. She was silently scrutinizing a woman who lay just a few feet away from them. Leaning over, she whispered to Kenshin, "Is it normal for women to do that?" She was talking about how the woman had unclasped her bikini strap and was lying face down into the sand. She was mortified: Americans were really immodest.

"It´s called sunbathing." Kenshin replied, handing her the cream. "She did that so she wouldn´t get tan lines."

Kaoru made a face, and began to lather the cream onto herself, all the while watching other people. Her attention was taken by Kenshin who suddenly rose, saying, "Be thankful we didn´t go to a nude beach."

She blinked for a moment, and blushed furiously, glaring at him. What a pervert! "Yeah, you would have liked that, wouldn´t you?" She asked scathingly.

Kenshin shivered. "That stuff is absolutely nasty. I have never been to one, and I will never go to one. Just thinking about it makes me sick."

Kaoru smiled. At least he wasn´t a pervert. He seemed to get the hint and rolled his eyes. He froze when she suddenly asked,

"Can you put some on my back for me?"

He went beet red. "Can´t you do it yourself?"

She scowled, holding the bottle up to him, oblivious to the blush. "If I could, I wouldn´t ask you, would I?"

"Haven´t you ever used Sun Tan Lotion before?" He demanded.

She shook her head, causing her black locks to fly. Her hair was up in a high ponytail as always. She still wore her light t-shirt over her bathing suit. As he took the bottle from her, she began to pull it off.

And Kenshin´s hands started shaking.

She finished taking the shirt off, once again exposing herself in a bathing suit, almost teasingly. He bit his lip as she turned over, mimicking the woman she had been scrutinizing.

He managed to pull the bottle´s cap off, hands still shaking. He swallowed. How could he possibly do this? To ease the sudden silence, he said scornfully, "Don´t tell me you´ve never been to the beach before."

She shook her head again, resting her chin on her hands. "No, I haven´t…….."

Now _that_ was surprising!

He found he could not counter that one, and so, began to squirt the liquid onto his hands. They were still shaking as he brought them to her back. He contemplated asking one of the body guards to do it, and was shocked to see Hiroto grinning in his direction. He was teasing him! Growling and mouthing something, Kenshin forced himself to stop shaking.

Geez, he was only supposed to spread it on her back! It´s not like he was supposed to do her whole body……….

Mentally slapping himself, he tentatively touched her shoulder.

It was like a spark went right through him. It sent shivers up his spine. Kaoru felt it too, and she flinched. His other hand came up to her opposite shoulder, before they both started kneading softly to rub to lotion in.

His hands trailed slowly down her back where the swimsuit wasn´t covering. His hands gently caressed her skin at first, and then began to stroke in a soft massage. Her suit plunged into a deep V at the back, and once he was done, he let his hand rest on the small of her back for a moment.

Kaoru felt it stop there, and she waited breathlessly. His touch was something all together different. Strong, but protective at the same time. Hesitant, but firm. She was about to turn around, but she felt his hands go around her waist, hoisting her into a kneeling position.

His arms still loosely knit around her middle, she met his intense purple eyes with her blue questioning ones as she turned around in his small embrace.

Their faces were inches apart. So close she could feel his breath on her cheeks. "Finished………." He whispered, watching her lips. How he wanted to taste them!

Kaoru averted her eyes suddenly, moving slowly to get out of his embrace. She got up, trying to calm her racing heart and wobbly nerves. What had just passed when she looked into his eyes? She couldn´t quite put her finger on it, and she bit her lip again. "T-thank you………."

Seeing that she was uncomfortable, Kenshin got up as well. "Then, we might as well go in the water." He managed to say as he stepped off the blanket. It was always safe to just change the subject.

Kaoru watched after him as he began to make his way toward the water.

Surely he had felt it too……….

She grinned to herself: she had made him do something for her. Yet another point for Kamiya – even a poor girl could get a rich boy to do her bidding.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kaoru followed behind him almost fearfully, as he made his way to the cooling water. He turned around to call for her to hurry up when she paused at the waters´ edge.

The waves lapped against the shore in little ripples, and the liquid was cold, so opposite from the temperature of the sand. It was not freezing, it was blissfully cooling. However, there was a little problem: she didn´t know how to swim.

She contemplated telling Kenshin of her plight, but decided against it: he would start making fun of her nonstop about how she was to poor and incompetent to learn how to swim.

Kaoru had never been to a pool before, much less a beach. Her better half of life had been spent studying or practicing kendo. She had never thought to learn anything else – especially with her family´s financial situation.

Crossing her arms across her breasts, she waded in. The water made her shiver slightly, but she enjoyed the feeling. She watched as Kenshin, in the distance, began swimming back and forth, getting used to the feel. His powerful arms and legs propelled him toward her.

Startled, she took a step back. He grinned, this face dripping and his red hair had darkened to crimson, sopping wet. He had a playful grin on.

"Come, on Kaoru. What are you still doing on shore?"

She smiled weakly. "I´m just getting used to the water………."

He squat down, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Let me help you." He said, and started splashing her. Kaoru cried out, and tried to evade the water, but found it futile. She began to splash him right back. Pretty soon, they were laughing and squealing, much like the little kids were.

He began to swim away, still laughing. "Catch me if you can!" He taunted.

Kaoru waded in further, calling out for him to wait up. A tightening feeling came up into her chest once the water came up to her shoulders. She froze in place.

Kenshin circled back, frowning when he saw she wasn´t moving. "What´s wrong?" he asked.

"I-I´m cold…….." She lied, looking away and into the water. Something caught her eye and she blinked. It was gone. Gathering her breath to let out a sigh, she instead let out a yelp, and jumped into Kenshin´s arms, throwing her own arms around his neck. Something had brushed against her foot.

Startled, Kenshin almost stumbled back, but regained his balance, clutching her to him in alarm. "What is it?" He asked.

"Something is in there!" She screamed, eyeing the water fearfully.

Kenshin´s blank expression filled with comprehension. "Oh, well, of course."

"Of course?" She nearly screeched. Some heads turned to look at her. She didn´t care.

"Yeah. Naturally, there are fish in the ocean." He began to walk further into the water, and pointed out a colorful school of fish that were swimming together and were clearly visible.

Kaoru blanched. "A fish touched me?" She wanted to faint.

"Don´t worry, you´ll get used to it." Kenshin told her. He pointed out another colorful fish.

After a while, Kaoru realized that she was pressed up against him rather intimately. Kenshin didn´t seem to mind – in fact, he looked as if he were enjoying it. She pushed away from him, frowning.

"Sorry about that….." She mumbled.

He set her down gently, telling her that it was no big deal. He began to swim away again.

The water was now up to her chin.

She was terrified.

As much as she wanted to go back, she wanted him to accompany her. Being too far for him to hear her call out to him, she ventured further, testing her stepping ground. All of a sudden, she fell.

Kenshin turned to see her wading toward him again. It struck him as strange that she didn´t just start swimming. He saw her suddenly disappear under the water, arms flailing.

At first, he thought she was just joking around and was swimming underneath the water. But a sickening knot started forming in his chest when he didn´t see her resurface after a couple of minutes.

He began to swim back slowly, just in case she might pop up behind him.

She didn´t.

Meanwhile, Kaoru desperately waved her arms, trying to come up to the surface. She had stepped on a wobbly flat stone, and it had crumbled in, encasing her foot, and dragging her down under.

She panicked, letting her breath out in a gasp, and trying to suck more in, but only ended up getting a mouthful of water. She gagged, and pulled another breath, but once again, succeeded in getting more water. It got in her nose and stung at her eyes too. She flailed her arms again, trying to break free, but it was futile.

Her chest started burning: she couldn´t breathe. She needed air! She eyed the surface above her. It seemed so far away.

God it hurt! It hurt so much, she began to cry. Inside, she was wailing, crying out for someone to help her. Her tears fell away into the water, and she closed her mouth against the on pour. It was like a dead weight on her chest.

She began to try and lift her foot from the rock, but she felt too weak. She didn´t know what to do_. I´m going to die…….._ she thought. She wanted to go home. _This can´t be happening._

It hit Kenshin that Kaoru would not be returning to the surface any time soon. Too much time had passed. It occurred to him that she was drowning.

This time, he pushed himself to the spot where she had fallen. He dived under the water and searched for her. It took some time for him to locate her limp body. She was out cold.

His eyes caught onto the rock that held her down. He lifted it from her foot, and not without difficulty. He could see why she hadn´t been able to free herself. He was no lifeguard either, so he went up to get air before coming back to get her. He picked her up as best he could.

For some strange reason, he was reminded of the TV show that he disliked: Baywatch. How real it all seemed to be all of a sudden.

He burst to the surface, and shook her. "Kaoru! Kaoru! Wake up!" She didn´t respond.

He put his ear up against her mouth, to hear if she was breathing.

She wasn´t.

His heart skipped a beat.

The shore was so far away……….

**To Be Continued...**

AN: Well, there you have it folks! What is this? You´ll review for me? YAY! Once again, for the millionth time, (and I will keep doing this) THANK YOU REVIEWERS!

I have an announcement! I have created a yahoo group (the link is on my profile page). For all of you interested in this story, in learning more about Japanese culture, and who may have questions, please sign up! I'd love to have more members.

In fact, I'll be posting two notes there today for this chapter. Inside Scoops and Cultural notes will be placed there regularly as well as answers to your questions. I look forward to hearing from all of you again! THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT!


	21. When Sparks Fly

**WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU  
BY: Chiki Yumeshisa**

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own Rurouni Kenshin…all original characters/ideas are mine to claim though.

* * *

AN: This is the special chapter – I think. LOL! Please enjoy. Oh, and another thing: thanks Gi-kun for the info about Florida malls! 

**_Warnings: More K/K – is that really a warning? Broken family situations……maybe more Yuusou mistakes? J/K! On with the show! Mellow chapter up ahead! Enjoy. Actually there is a little bit of swearing…rated PG13 just in case._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 21:  
When Sparks Fly**

_She´s not breathing!_ He thought frantically. He eyed the distance from where he was floating to the shore. He was tired enough as it was from swimming back and forth. His injuries from the week past because of his fight with Kamiya in the hospital, and his recent fight with Jineh still had him sore. His shoulder was burning with pain due to the after effects of the bullet from the gun. He had ignored it for the most part, and now suddenly, he wished he didn´t.

He was running out of time……….

_Stay with me Kaoru……I´ll help you…….._He began to shout, in a loud frantic voice for help. For a few seconds, people just stared at him, thinking he was joking, but when he continued, trying to get to shore himself, four big strong men swam over.

Between the four of them, they managed to get Kaoru onto the shore, and Kenshin followed after them, feeling drained. They lay her down in the sand, and Kenshin fell to his knees by her side. She still wasn´t breathing.

A feeling of dread filled his chest, and the scene at Kisoyas flashed through his head. He remembered feeling helpless when Kaoru was suffocating. He also remembered how the restaurant hand had saved Kaoru. CPR was in demand.

She had a short while to live, and he hoped he wasn´t too late. He bent over her and hesitated for a moment before putting his lips against hers. He had, after all, done it before. Still, his cheeks heated. He blew a breath into her, plugging her nose with his left hand.

With the aid of one of the men, they did the resuscitation together, Kenshin doing the mouth-to-mouth aid, while the man helped him to pump the water out of her.

Kenshin went cold when he realized Kaoru was still refusing to breathe on her own, and that her lips were turning a pale blue. He began to curse silently. "Come on, Kamiya! Work with me!" He ordered through gritted teeth. "Breathe, damn you!"

Still, she had no response.

"It´s no use." The man said, "We´ve been at this for almost two minutes now. She´s probably…….."

"No!" Kenshin cut him off angrily. It was then that he realized Kakujin and Hiroto hovering over him. "I won´t let her die on me." He put a hand to her face tenderly. "Kaoru, please……….." He resumed his efforts, and with a sigh, the man did as well. Kenshin would not give up!

**0-0-0-0-0**

Okita lay in his room, swinging his legs over the side of his bed, listening to classical music. His head was resting on his chin, and his gaze was far away. His black hair was pulled into a small ponytail at the top of his head. He fiddled for a second with a dark pillow before throwing it to the bedposts in exasperation.

He couldn´t get his mind off of Ai.

Growling, he reached for his pack of cigarettes, which was lying a small distance from him on the bed. He had already smoked up twice, and he still wasn´t able to forget. He figured another smoke might help him, and so he picked it up again. Fumbling for his lighter, he began to cough, heaving, wracking ones that shook his entire body.

Just as he opened the door to his room, he almost came face to face with his father. Retreating a bit, he moved back, allowing the elder man to walk before him. He kept his eyes downcast.

"Where are you going, Soushi?" His father asked him.

Still keeping his eyes averted, Okita brooded inwardly. He disliked that name greatly – but leave it up to his parents to choose a name after somebody noble. It was in their bloodstream after all, but still……..

"Out." He answered finally.

His father raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

Okita just wanted to hit him. "My apologies – I´m stepping out for a bit, my father." He bit off the last words with contempt.

The man stood silent for a while, waiting, and Okita bowed his head slightly.

"Are you going to smoke again?" He demanded.

Okita rolled the box in his fingers uncomfortably. He couldn´t lie; his father had already seen it. "Yes, my father."

"How many times have I told you to stop?" His father demanded, his voice gaining an edge.

Okita sighed inwardly. It had begun. He gritted his teeth to keep himself from answering back smartly. He kept his head bowed. "Too many to count." He heard himself say.

He wished his father hadn´t come to that part of the house at that exact moment. "Give them to me." He ordered, holding his hand palm up expectantly.

Okita´s hand tightened around the cigarette case for a moment, and reluctantly placed them into the open hand.

"If I ever hear that you do this again, you will regret it." His father warned.

Okita couldn´t help but scowl. For heaven´s sake, he was already 18, and this old geezer was still trying to run his life for him. There was nothing he could do to fight back though: his father was much more powerful than him when it came to fighting, and much better with words when it came to arguing. Not to mention the difference in height and weight.

He felt the slap come, and he winced slightly. "Don´t make a face at me like that boy! I can´t believe you´re so disrespectful!"

He struggled to keep quiet, as his father ranted and raved about how he had grown up wrong and how he should get more than a simple slap. He tuned himself out, and let his mind wander again. Once again, his father was trying to make him do what he wanted. His nightmares were coming to life again…

He cut his father off. "My utmost apologies for my faults, my father. I will see to it that I do not disappoint you." He lied. He lifted his eyes for a moment, and quickly looked away when his father glared down at him.

"And don´t look at me, you dishonorable runt." His father commanded. "Until you have found favor in my eyes, you will be no more than a failure! Now, get out of my sight, you pathetic thing, and don´t let me catch you sniveling."

Okita bowed slightly and stepped back. He saw a couple of his servants do the same when that revolting man he called a father walked by. He stayed in that position, as was customary, until his figure exited the hallway.

He wondered if his father was drunk again.

He wondered what had gone wrong with their relationship as a family.

"Master Okita." A maid whispered, touching his arm. "Master Okita! Do not listen to what your father says."

Angrily, Okita pulled his arm away from her. "Leave me alone." He muttered. He hadn´t realized his face had gotten pale, and that he was trembling. He brought his arms up to cross themselves. "I´ll be okay." He assured her.

She smiled slightly, and walked away quickly.

Okita glanced down the hall his father had just exited.

A thought crossed his mind:

What was he doing home?

**0-0-0-0-0**

Soujiro grinned. His father and mother were poking fun at each other, commenting on how each other looked with sappy tones. They could be like children sometimes.

His father slung an arm around Soujiro´s shoulders. "So, when you choose a girl to marry, make sure she´s going to look beautiful when she´s older too."

Soujiro rolled his eyes. Keeping the smile on his face to keep his cheeks from turning a bright red, he politely excused himself from the table. He ruffled the fur of his dog which had come running up to him, its tail wagging in excitement.

His mind wasn´t on that though. It was on whether or not Kaoru was okay, and on Okita´s problem. He guessed what the rumors said were true about him: Seta Soujiro was a softy.

He hoped Kaoru was having fun, and he anxiously awaited a call from her. He had, after all, purposely left his cell phone with her. He was certain he had placed enough money in the wallet too. If not, well, he´d send some money over to her somehow.

His mind flipped to Okita´s story. It was strange how their families were so closely tied, yet so very different. While Okita´s held the samurai name highly under respect, Soujiro´s didn´t mind for it. He wondered what he would do if his father were to be strictly authentic when it came to samurai basis. He knew he wouldn´t be able to survive.

Okita and Soujiro had been the best of friends from the very beginning since they had been younger. Cousins though they were, they acted and looked, almost like twins. Okita had been made to grow his hair out longer, as was customary for any samurai in the olden days, while Soujiro´s family hadn´t cared how he kept his.

Though Soujiro was of the noble blood, he didn´t abide by the code of honor that they had served. It was, in his opinion, something to leave behind in the past. That´s what his father thought too.

It was different for Okita though. Okita´s father literally took the term Master of the House and lived by it. Everyone in the household respected him and feared him: even his own son and daughter were not able to speak with him in general terms. His wife was just as bearing, and it became so suffocating that Okita sometimes contemplated on committing suicide.

His father had run most of his life for him, deciding when and where Okita could go someplace, what Okita was allowed to do, what school he was to attend, even so much as to who Okita was going to marry.

The father and son relationship had been fine at first, when Okita had done his father´s wishes without complaint. But as he grew older, Okita had begun to retaliate and question his father´s authority. Their relationship began to break apart. Now, Okita did everything in his power to avoid even bumping into his father.

That was easy enough. Okita-san usually left the house for long periods of time recently, due to business affairs with other companies. It made Okita all the more happier.

Now that Ai Sou had come though, he had once again grown upset. Well, it was understandable.

But Okita´s story had been a shock. Soujiro wondered why Okita never let him know about her.

The phone rang, and a maid passed the phone to Soujiro. He took it from her, and wandered to his living room, flopping down lazily on one of the many couches.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Seta-san?" A voice asked on the other line.

It made Soujiro´s blood bubble. He sat up straight, and he found he was at a loss for words.

Again.

"Y-yes?"

"This is Makimachi." The voice said. He had already known it, but to hear it said was even better. Grinning like an idiot, he managed to stammer,

"H-how might I h-help you?"

She giggled. "You sound surprised."

"I am." He blurted. And he was. How did she get his number? His heart pounded in his chest.

He could picture her smiling and he wanted to melt. "Actually, I wanted to ask you a question." She told him.

His mouth went dry, and he decided to wait for her to just ask. "It´s about Shinomori-san." She said.

His hopes fell. He couldn´t let her hear it though. "Yes, what about him?"

"Can you help me?" she asked. "You´re a good friend of his – can you help me – tell me – how to win his heart?"

Numbly, Soujiro thought of being selfish for once, but decided against it. He would not take away someone else´s love. It was a dream to do so. It was confirmed: he was a softy. "Sure, Makimachi-san."

**0-0-0-0-0**

About ready to give up, Kenshin put his ear over Kaoru´s mouth again, to hear if she was breathing. She still wasn´t.

His bodyguards had called the police just in case, and a minute later, an ambulance arrived. They said they would take her to the closest clinic

"Why won´t she breathe?" Kenshin demanded.

The paramedics turned to him. "There are cases when the victim may not want to breathe. Perhaps she is at the edge of accepting death herself. Now, if you will excuse us." They hurried into the ambulance and sped away.

Kenshin jumped into his limo, with wet swimwear. He didn´t care. He would make sure Kaoru was okay. While they drove to the clinic, he worried over what the paramedic had said. Surely Kaoru wasn´t ready to die – he understood that she missed her father, but she couldn´t just give up on life like that. He only wished there were some way to convince her to hang on.

He made a promise to himself not to let her out of his sight while they were in Florida.

By the time they got to the hospital, she was resting. The paramedics said she coughed up the water when she had been in the ambulance and that she needed the time to recuperate.

"Can I go see her?" Kenshin asked.

"Only if you are a relative, fiancé or boyfriend." The doctor said from behind him.

He turned around. He was none of those. Did that mean he would not be able to see her at all? He decided on the latter-most response. "I´m her boyfriend. My name´s Himura Kenshin." He felt his cheeks heat up with the title. "Can I see her please?"  
The doctor nodded, and led him into the room. There were no devices hooked onto her, luckily. She lay on the bed in her swimsuit, her wet black hair spilled over her pillows. She was pale and breathing shallowly. Her eyes were slightly open. She turned them to Kenshin when he entered.

"Miss……….Kamiya…….." The doctor said, "Your boyfriend is here to see you."  
She didn´t understand his fast speech quick enough, though she did recognize her name. She saw him gesture toward Kenshin, and he stepped forward. His purple eyes were filled with anxiety.

"Thank God………." He told her. "I thought that you wouldn´t wake up again."  
He took her hand into his and pulled her into a fierce hug. She returned it weakly. "I heard you calling my name." She murmured.

He smiled inwardly. "Don´t ever scare me like that again!" He told her, pulling away. "You scared the shit out of me."

She bit her lip. "I´m sorry……….."

"Why didn´t you tell me you didn´t know how to swim?" He demanded.

She looked away. "I didn´t want you making fun of me again………that´s all you ever do."

He couldn´t help but feel terrible. His would-be actions had almost led her to her death. Again. He tried to be upset, but he sounded sad. "It could have prevented this." He told her. "And yeah I guess you´re right – I would have made fun of you. But that doesn´t matter. You almost got yourself killed."

Kaoru hugged her arms to herself, suddenly feeling very vulnerable, and out of place. After all, she was no longer on a beach. Lying in a hospital room with no more than a bikini on made her blush. Kenshin standing next to her in nothing but that pair of swim shorts made her blush even harder.

He leaned over her and touched her forehead worriedly. "You´re all red. Are you burning with fever?"

She flinched slightly when his fingers touched her skin. That same bolt of shock ran through them both again. Kenshin paused, and let it subside. Kaoru´s eyes were wide blue pallets that relaxed when the shock passed. They slid lazily a bit, watching him.

"No………." Kenshin murmured. He could manage no more than a whisper being that close to her. He didn´t want his hand to leave her body, so it didn´t. It rested on her forehead. "…………you´ve got no fever………."

Once again, his eyes held hers. He felt like he was drowning in her intense gaze. He spoke again, his fingers trailing to her temples. "…..You´ve got the most beautiful eyes…….."

That caused Kaoru to blush a further red. The comment made her heart hammer against her chest. "And the most beautiful smile…….." he added, seeing her lips curve upward. It was true. He loved her smile more than anything.

He saw her lips part slightly, and he had to control the urge to bend over and kiss her. However, it wasn´t working – he slowly bent over her, his red hair falling down his back, and he let his fingers stroke her temple slowly, in little circles.

Kenshin didn´t understand the feelings that were rampaging freely through him. All he knew was that she was like a magnet, always drawing him in. He couldn´t resist any longer, his lips were a brush away from hers.

Her hands came up, unnoticed by either of them, as if on instinct to push him away. But they didn´t. Instead, they tentatively rested on his chest. Kenshin made a sound of approval at her touch. It was almost painful that he was not yet able to kiss her. Her fingers on his skin made him feel both hot and cold all over.

The same feeling was rushing through Kaoru, and she was dizzy with anticipation for his kiss. His muscles felt so warm and inviting. She wanted to be pulled up against his body and hugged; to feel his hands all over her, and to feel her hands all over him. His sound of approval excited her further, but at the same time, she was scared. Why did she feel this way?

She could literally taste his breath on her lips and she nearly died with impatience. He implored, wordlessly, it if was okay with her by caressing her cheek. She complied by raising her lips slightly. What a gentleman.

He captured her lips in his own, gently at first, afraid that he was trespassing on ground that might make him regret his actions later. She didn´t seem to mind, and so he kissed her again. He couldn´t take it any more. His hands slid to her shoulders, pulling her gently toward him, massaging her shoulders tenderly.

A warm fuzzy feeling rose up into the pit of her stomach as he did so. She never knew he could be so daring. She rather liked it. A lot.   
He suddenly paused, and she opened her eyes to see what was wrong. He was watching her, to see her reaction. Her cheeks were flushed, and she had made a sound of disappointment at the sudden loss of contact. His hands froze on her upper arms, and one of them went up to trail lightly on her lips. "Kaoru…." He whispered. His voice was insistent, almost begging.

Another blush crawled to her cheeks. She felt her ears heat up too. His hands begun their massage on her shoulders again, and he once again brought his lips to hers. Shyly, she began to kiss him back. It was so new to her that she paused. He squeezed her upper arms, encouraging her.

She was so inexperienced, she awkwardly gave him a chaste one. He chuckled, a deep rumble in his throat. It looked like he´d have to teach her. A brief kiss like the last one they had shared at her house would not be enough. He craved to taste her.

Just as he was going to take the kiss to a more passionate level, the doctor walked back in. He paused for a moment, and looked about ready to turn back. He then coughed politely.

Kaoru jumped at the intruding sound, her hands pushing Kenshin away. She swung her legs over the side of the bed. She couldn´t do anything to hide her blush.

"You´re clear to leave, Miss Kamiya." The doctor said. "I´m certain you feel………fine now." He eyed Kenshin for a moment.

She didn´t understand a word he said because he spoke so quickly. She did manage to hear the word 'leave´ and 'fine´ however, so she put two and two together, and nodded.

Disappointed at the sudden interruption, Kenshin helped Kaoru down from the hospital bed. He spoke with the doctor, and agreed to cover the hospital bill before leaving the building and climbing into the limo.

Kaoru took a seat up front, as far away from Kenshin as she could get. Everything had gone by so fast, she was in a daze. But………she wished the doctor hadn´t interrupted.

Kenshin sat back watching her, and wondering:

What on earth had possessed him to do that?

**0-0-0-0-0**

Sanosuke took Magdaria´s hand. "You okay?" He asked, as she doubled over in a coughing fit. She shook with each one.

"I-I´m fine." She managed. Her brown eyes met his. "Don´t worry so much about me, Sagara-san……."

He grinned. "I have to." He helped her to straighten herself. "I can´t help it. You´re a friend."

His smile was infectious, and she found herself doing so back. His last words rang in her ears again, and her happy mood fell. She looked away, pulling her hand out of his.

"My brother is not happy about………me…….being friends with a guy…….." she told him.

Sanosuke blinked. Had he just heard right? Confused, he asked, "What? Amakusa won´t let you be friends with guys?"

She frowned, her eyebrows knitting together in sorrow. "No….it´s not that. I am allowed to be friends with guys – it´s just that………." She didn´t know how to finish her sentence. It would be too offending.

Magdaria and her brother Amakusa had inherited their parents´ company when they had been but children. Their mother had had consumption and died. Their father had been assassinated while he had been overseas. Both parentless, Amakusa had taken over their business smartly, only to find out that Magdaria too, had inherited the dreaded disease.

Of course, Amakusa didn´t run the business by himself. Their uncle helped them out. But since they had grown up parentless, he had been protective of his younger sister.

Sanosuke knew the story about Amakusa´s parents but he hadn´t known that he was like that. He knew that he cared deeply for his friends and loved ones, but not to the point where he became overbearing. There was more to it than she was letting on.

"Magdaria…….?"

She pursed her lips together, her eyes filling with tears. For the few short days she had known him, she had grown to like him very much. Always so supportive, always so optimistic. She needed that, and he had given it to her without further conscience. She knit her fingers together nervously.

"It´s not that, Sanosuke……it´s just……….." she turned to face him. "My brother doesn´t want me being friends with _you_………."

Sanosuke took a step back in surprise. "Me?" He repeated. "But……..why not?"

This was new. He made a mental note to throttle Amakusa when they next met.

"Because," she sounded distressed. "Because, he says you´re not the right one for me. He says, that you´re a bad influence……….."

"Bad influence? Not the right one?" He couldn´t understand what was going on. "Oh, come on, Magdaria. It´s not like I´m teaching you to do drugs or whatever. I don´t smoke that often, and I don´t drink more than once a week. And even if I did, I wouldn´t ever do so around you." He pleaded. He didn´t want to lose her friendship. "And besides, it´s not like we´re going out or something. What does he mean I´m not the right one for you?" Frustrated, he jammed his hands into his coat pockets to keep them warm. Man, even in the mall it was cold.

They had gone out to eat lunch together at Magdaria´s request, and were now trolling the mall casually. She had suddenly gotten so distant.

"He means that I can´t be with you. That´s all." She eyed him for a moment. "That´s why I wanted to go out to lunch with you Sagara-san. To let you know. I didn´t have the courage to tell you until now. But….now that you do……..I wanted to thank you for everything. You´re so wonderful and special. Not many treat me like you do. I hope you can forgive me."

As she turned to leave, he grasped her arm. "What? Magdaria……..you´re not making sense. I can´t forgive you – I won´t. How can you give up so easily?"

She pulled her arm out of his. "Saga - "

"No, Magdaria! Tell me! Why!"

"Because!" she told him. "Because I´ve fallen in love with you, okay!" She cried. She registered his shocked expression for a moment, before rushing away into the crowd, leaving Sanosuke standing by the GAP store looking stunned.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Salt water had done well on the wounds that she had received the other day with Jineh. So whatever her science textbook had told her had been true.

Kaoru glanced at her wounds with scrutiny. At least they would heal. While she had been in the water, she hadn´t felt any pain. Although, she would not ever want to wander anywhere alone again there in the hotel. Sighing, she buttoned up her pajamas. She was in a loose t-shirt and shorts with little stars printed on it. The fabric was a worn blue color – they were, after all, her favorite sleepwear.

When they had reached the hotel, all she had wanted was rest. It wasn´t even 9 yet, but the sun had already begun to set. She wasn´t in the mood to eat, and so, had sent Kenshin down to eat something ahead of her. He had been against it at first, but she had promised not to leave her chambers until he was back. And she really had no intention of doing so.

He had left reluctantly, leaving Hiroto behind. His green eyes made Kaoru very nervous with the way they watched her like a hawk. He was silent too, making it even worse.

The other thing that made her skin crawl was the fact that he had been there in the same room when Kenshin had kissed her. She was really embarrassed. She jumped when Hiroto suddenly spoke: she hadn´t expected him to.

"Miss?"

His voice was deep, his gaze unblinking.

"Y-yes?" she squeaked.

"The Young Master would like to know if you would like anything brought up."  
Kaoru tilted her head in confusion. She then noticed the ear piece that Hiroto was wearing and realized how he got the message.

"No, thank you." She told him. "I´m not hungry." He nodded, and spoke in low tones back to the person on the other end of that line. She really wasn´t hungry. The whole incident that day had drained any appetite out of her. She was convinced that she had downed half of the Atlantic Ocean. Her stomach flopped at the mere memory of drowning – nope, she wasn´t hungry.

Once again alone in the room with the unbearable silence, Kaoru decided to ask Hiroto some questions.

"So………have you been working for Kenshin for a long time?" Kaoru asked timidly.

She got a shake of the head, but not one word.

"He must be some client." Kaoru huffed. "He´s got more layers of dirt in his brain than information. That guy………" she growled.

"Your impression of him looked very different this afternoon." The bodyguard pointed out.

Kaoru let out a breath. So, he wasn´t really the silent type after all. But then again, how did she contest to that statement? It was true: she had liked the kiss.

She lay back on her bed. "He´s really changed………I don´t know when, and I don´t know why………but he has………."

He fell silent again, and she welcomed it. She was so tired, she dozed off, curling onto her side. The day at the beach had really taken its toll on her. Flailing around in water trying to get to the surface had made her exhausted.

She stirred when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Kaoru…….." she heard the voice say.

Eyes opening in fear at the sound of a male voice, Kaoru restrained her scream when she realized it was Kenshin. He had come right on time. Her dream had been about to turn into a nightmare as Jineh had entered it. She instead let out a breathless sob.

"You okay?" he asked, noticing how she stiffened. She relaxed and nodded, unable to speak past the lump in her throat. Her trauma over that incident would take a while to pass over.

Kenshin smiled. "Good. I wanted to have you rest in a more comfortable position." He helped her out of her bed and pulled back the covers for her, before helping her back in. "I also wanted to say goodnight." He was about to pull the covers up to her chin for her but she stopped him with her hand, so he didn´t.

"Rest well." He told her. He paused for a moment, before turning to leave the room. Hiroto got ready to leave too, but she called out for him to stop.

"Um…….Kenshin………..will you stay with me again? Please? If you hadn´t come, Jineh would have come into my dreams."

He thought about it for a moment. "I wouldn´t feel right." He told her. He was thinking about earlier that day. He felt so guilty about bringing her to the beach.

"Please." She asked. "I would feel safer."

"Don´t even try to offer sleeping on the floor." Kenshin told her. "I´ll do that." So she closed her mouth against those very words she had been about to say.

She instead patted the bed beside her. "There´s room here." She said. Then she blushed. "I mean, we don´t have to………"

He smiled lightly. "I know, I wasn´t thinking on doing anything anyway."

Kaoru blushed. "Well, I thought……….." She was thinking of the kiss they had shared. "I wasn´t thinking…….."

"I´ll stay." He offered. "I want you to get your rest though." He made his way over to her, but stumbled slightly, ending up catching himself by using the bed as a support. He loomed over her again.

And once more, Kaoru´s heart started beating hard.

Her eyes were locked on his once again, and with the moonlight streaming through the windows, it wasn´t hard to see that soft purple color tinge.

He couldn´t believe how clumsy he was. But it earned him a nice surprise. And a nice view. She certainly was a sight to behold. A true angel from the sky. "Oh…….." he whispered.

"Kenshin?"

Her hand flew up to his forearm, igniting that spark once more.

He froze at the contact. He knew he would never be able to push away. Since when did that feeling get so intense?

His hand went up again to brush at her lips in what seemed like slow motion. "Again…" he murmured in a coaxing way. "Just once……"

She blushed, and he continued to stroke her bottom lip. "Again?" she whispered back.

He tilted her head up slightly, and brought his lips down close to hers. "I believe we were interrupted. Let me show you where we last left off……….."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Misao bounded up the stairs toward her bedroom, eager to use the telephone. Jiiya watched, and listened as she did so, scowling. She sounded like horses on a race track with the way she ran all over the place. He swore he could see his house shaking.

"Misao-chan!" He called up his warning.

"Sorry, Jiiya!" She called back down. "I´m in a rush!"

She wasn´t really.

She was just looking forward to talking on the phone. Out of Soujiro, she had managed to get Aoshi´s number, and he had suggested that she be the one to ask him out: Shinomori wouldn´t be likely to.

So she would. She had told Ai after all that she wouldn´t give up.

But now her hands shook with dread and excitement as she picked up the phone. If they shook any harder, she wouldn´t be able to punch the numbers down correctly. It was hard enough doing that: what if she stumbled while she spoke to him?

She took a deep breath and dialed the number slowly. It was an eternity for her as the phone rang three times before someone answered it. It wasn´t Shinomori who answered it.

It was Ai.

"Hello?" Her voice came over the phone, silky, and in Misao´s opinion, fake.

"This is Makimachi." Misao told her. "Can I speak with Shinomori-san, please?"

Ai paused. "Ah, the weasel girl. I know you. Unfortunately, Aoshi´s busy right now."

Misao brooded. She had just called him by his first name! Were they that close already? And how dare she call her a weasel!

"It´s really important though." She pressed. "It´s got to do with school. And since you don´t go to our school, it wouldn´t concern you, now would it?"

Ai seemed to smirk, which caused Misao to get angrier just by picturing it. "You´re right there – but suit yourself. Aoshi told me he should not like to be disturbed."

She turned around and called for Aoshi to get the phone.

Misao jumped when she heard his rich deep voice speak. "Hello?"

"Hi, Shinomori-san………it´s………"

"I know who it is." He cut her off. She was hurt – did he really hate her? If so it was probably because of what Ai-san had told him. Or because of what she had said about her opinion of his fiancée.

"I´m really sorry if you were busy. Perhaps I should call some other time?"

Aoshi glared at Ai, who stood nearby with her hand on her hip. "No, now is okay. Don´t worry about it."

Misao felt so much better by his quick reassurance. "Oh, okay! Um, I was wondering if you´d go with me to the mall tomorrow. My friends have gone out to their chalet, and I am all alone." She crossed her fingers behind her back hoping that he wouldn´t ask her why she didn´t go with someone else.

The pause was enough to make her heart sink.

"I´ll go." He said suddenly.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Really! I mean, well, thanks so much!" She hugged the nearest teddy bear to her tightly. Wait until Soujiro heard this! "I´ll meet you tomorrow at Townsquare MV okay?" She asked.

Aoshi nodded, but realizing that she couldn´t see that, he responded with a yes. Once they were done talking on the phone, he turned to Ai.

She was smirking. "So?"

"She asked if I could go to the mall with her. I didn´t think you´d mind." He said simply.

"Of course I don´t." She answered. "But I´ve told you before – she´s crazy about you. If you lead her on and drop her, you´ll break her heart."

"It won´t matter." He told her. "After all, she´s not the one I will be marrying."

Ai´s face wasn´t too happy with his response. "That´s not fair, Aoshi. The poor girl. I´ve tried to tell her that you aren´t available anymore, that you´ve no interest, but she wouldn´t listen. You´re making it worse. I was just trying to let her know that she can´t win your heart. I don´t want her feeling sad." Although she didn´t know Misao, she had a fondness for the girl the moment she had seen her. It wasn´t that she wanted to tease the girl, but she wanted to keep her from getting so heartbroken over something that wasn´t hers to begin with.

She didn´t want anyone hurt in this relationship. She thought of Okita……..

Aoshi turned away. "Well, it makes no difference to me. If ever things get out of hand, I will let her know how 'important´ she is to me." He gave her a shadow of a smile. "I´ve already told you – the only one I love – the only one I can love – is you."

With that, Aoshi left the room.

Ai watched him leave. She hoped Misao would be okay.

**  
To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

AN: (Twirls) wow, I´m so evil leaving K/K unfinished like that. I´m mad at myself. Even I feel deprived. Anyway, sorry this chapter didn´t end off at a major cliffhanger again guys. I´m just trying to lighten the mood a bit. If things get too serious, it would lose its touch..

AGAIN: thanks to all those who reviewed! You´re all so special to me. Oh, if any of you wanna check out the bathing suit Kaoru was wearing, or Kenshin in shorts, check out my website. ALSO, cultural notes will be posted on my yahoo group. The topic is _Names and suffixes_.

Please review for me again! I love you all,

-Chiki


	22. Life is Difficult

**WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU**

**By: Chiki Yumeshisa **

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own Rurouni Kenshin…all original characters/ideas are mine to claim. No stealing please.

* * *

**_Warnings: Police and bedrooms o.O_**

AN: Goodness! I've taken forever to come out with this next chapter. I must admit I was so busy with exams and finals, but I really don't have an excuse for my laziness. The chapter ahead will be very sweet, so there is a cavity alert!

Thanks for the reviews, you guys are the best!

* * *

**Chapter 22: **

**Life Is Difficult**

Akira nervously stepped up to Tomoe´s door. He was dressed in his best – traditional Japanese as it was called for in this occasion. His parents stood next to him, also dressed formally.

He knocked on the door, and a little girl answered it. It was Suzume dressed in a bright orange Yukata, her doll clasped tightly in her hand. Her bright brown eyes lit up at the mere sight of him. "Hello!' She sang, throwing open the door to allow them in.

"Oh, Suzume, you didn´t even ask who it was.' Yahiko scolded. He had come over to stay at the Yukishiro´s until Kaoru would return. He really hoped it would be soon since he was sick of Enishi. He was not dressed in his best – he refused to, since it wasn´t an occasion that concerned him anyway. He was certain he had seen Kiyosato before. He just couldn´t remember where.   
"I am Kiyosato Akira.' Akira introduced himself, with a slight bow. "We´ve come for dinner as requested.'

Yahiko opened his mouth to reply that he had nothing to do with it and to wait, but he didn´t get the chance as Tomoe came into the room. She was dressed in an off-white kimono, her hair pulled back into a ponytail at the base of her neck. "Oh, Akira…….I´m so glad you could make it. Kiyosato-san.' She acknowledged his father with a bow of her head. She gestured them in gracefully.

"Please, follow me.'

Suzume ran after them as they entered, scrambling to get a hold of Tomoe´s hand. Yahiko stood off to the side, along with Ayame, who watched smugly. She hoped that Tomoe understood – her Ken-nii wasn´t the one for her. Ha!

Tomoe didn´t understand though. Yes, Akira was noble and caring. And sure she had had feelings for him before. But she had left him, and he had moved on. Sure enough, she had too. She was unhappy that she was to be married to a childhood friend. It just didn´t seem right. What would she say to Kenshin?

They sat down at a low table, which was laden with the famous Japanese dishes, made especially by Kamiya-san herself. Enishi was sitting at his place already, his wild black hair tousled. He seemed giddy with excitement. He gave a big grin to Akira, who gave him a small smile back.

Once seated at their places, the meal began, and only afterward, did the real conversation start. Throughout the meal, both Akira and Tomoe were silent. Tomoe only because she had been raised that way: not to speak while eating unless spoken to. Akira was silent because he was wondering how everything would turn out.

He wasn´t too upset about it himself: after all, he knew his parents would come up with something as strange as this. He didn´t think Kaoru would care since they weren´t on the best of terms anyway. He would just have to break the news to her slowly. He found that he still had feelings for Tomoe, and wondered if Tomoe still had feelings for him. At the same time, he still had feelings for Kaoru……….

She gave him a shy smile, like the ones she always used to give him. She didn´t look too happy. He reached over and gave her arm a playful nudge.

"Hey, are you okay?' he whispered.

She daintily wiped the edges of her mouth clean with her napkin and nodded. "Yes, I´m fine.' She lied. No, she wasn´t fine. She wanted Kenshin by her side at that moment. She realized, however, that Akira must feel the same way, and might want his girlfriend by his side as well. She felt sorry for him too.

He gave her a knowing smile of comfort. When dinner ended, their engagement was sealed by both families, and in their neat writing, Akira and Tomoe signed the contract. Tomoe´s pen stopped, hovering for a moment above the parchment paper, before proceeding and scribbling her name down with a trembling hand.

Her father gave her a proud smile. "From this day on, you are the fiancée to Akira. Akira, please take good care of my daughter.'

Akira bowed slightly. "Yes, sir.'

Tomoe felt like her world was ending. _Oh Kenshin……_she thought. _I´m so sorry……_

**0-0-0-0-0**

Sanosuke rubbed his hands together to keep them warm. He had been standing on Magdaria´s front porch for the last 15 minutes, trying to decide whether or not he should actually ring that doorbell.

He had walked Magdaria to her house before, and so, he knew where she lived. The only question was, was she home? He hoped so. He had been so shocked at the mall, he hadn´t known how long he had stood in front of the GAP store for.

It was dusk now, and he wondered if the Shougo´s were busy. Their house wasn´t as big as his, nor was it as big as Kenshin´s. He had jumped the fence, too lazy to push the intercom button. He knew the guards wouldn´t mind: he had done it before.

Calming his nerves and taking a deep breath, all the while ignoring the crave for a cigarette, Sanosuke pushed the doorbell.

Amakusa answered it, his long brown hair tied back into a loose ponytail. He wore a green button up shirt with a collar, and gray pants. He looked disheveled and upset. His look changed to that of confusion when he saw Sano standing there.

"Hey……….' He greeted uncertainly.

Sano couldn´t help his glare and his curt tone. "Is Magdaria there?'

"She´s……..yeah……..' Amakusa said uncertainly.

"Wanna do some explaining?' Sano demanded. He wanted to crack his knuckles menacingly, but he didn´t want to hurt a good friend. He saw Amakusa tense visibly.

"Look, Sanosuke, now´s not a good time………' Amakusa muttered.

"Now´s a perfectly good time, Oniisan!' Magdaria interrupted. "Explain!' Her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying. She looked paler and if Sano didn´t know any better, sicker too. Color returned to her cheeks when she saw him.

He gave her a bleak smile. Then, he turned his attention to Amakusa, who angrily swept his hair out of his eyes.

"Look, Sano, I know you might be upset, but please, Magdaria……..'  
"I can choose who I like, and who I don´t!' Magdaria insisted. "Why are you trying to act like my father?'  
"Can you both just calm down!' Sanosuke shouted. Geez, those two. He wondered how he could say his bit without the two of them biting his head off. "Amakusa, I sure as hell am pissed shit because of you. I don´t understand why your sister can´t fall in love with someone without your say. Then, what ticks me off even more, is that you´re telling her I´m incompetent. Is that it?'

"Sanosuke, it´s not that you´re incompetent. Magdaria is sick, and I don´t want her to be influenced by anyone else who smokes or drinks. I do that already, and it´s caused her to get worse. Unfortunately, I find I can´t stop. I don´t want her to hang around someone who will make it even worse. I am just afraid for my sister´s life.'

That was understandable – sort of. But it didn´t make any difference. Sano continued to press the subject. "I don´t smoke in front of Magdaria anyway. And besides, I don´t drink often either. It´s not like I would. It´s not isolation your sister needs. She needs friends.'

"She has friends.' Amakusa interrupted.

"I think she´s able to choose other ones on her own. Why don´t you trust her judgment?' Sanosuke gave her a warm smile of encouragement.

Amakusa looked uncertain. He glanced back over his shoulder at his sister who sat waiting for the decision. In a soft sigh, he asked, "You really do love him, huh…..?'  
She shyly nodded. "I couldn´t help myself. I felt so left out and shunned – but Sanosuke – he was different. He made me feel special. Oniisan, you make me feel special too, but it´s different with him. It´s so different, I can´t quite explain it.'

Amakusa frowned. "If you end up with a broken heart, and your condition worsens, I´ll never forgive you.' He turned to glare at Sanosuke. "Nor you. Do what you want.' He huffed and turned away, disappointment etched clearly onto his face.

Magdaria seemed to brighten with his last words. She dried her tears with the back of her hand, her eyes flashing happily. "Oh, thank God!' She murmured. "Don´t mind him Sanosuke – I mean – Sagara-san! Since our father was gone, he always took care of me. It´s only natural he´s worried.'

Sanosuke was worried too. Now that he realized what Amakusa was talking about, he wondered what the outcome would be. Amakusa had been trying to spare them both the pain.

How would he be able to explain this to her?

"Come Sagara-san,' She started to say.

"Ah, Sanosuke is fine. You sound like a teacher when you call me that.' She giggled.

"Well, I do teach little kids,' She pointed out thoughtfully. "But………let´s go somewhere where we can chat. I want to talk about all this.'

Sanosuke felt a pit of dread in his stomach. "Yeah, Magdaria……….that´s what I want to talk about too……….'

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin´s hands slipped back to her shoulders, as he picked up where they last left off. His fingers on her skin left her feeling tingly all over. She leaned into his touch, the way he had always wanted her to.

Now, she was his.

He felt pride well up in him, as well as emotions that he couldn´t quite understand. He had kissed many girls before, but none of the kisses had ever quite felt like this one. His head spun with the contact of their lips.

This time, however, he wouldn´t let it rest that way. One hand left her shoulder, to wrap around the base of her neck, pulling her up to meet him slightly, and he felt her hands move up his arms, one burying itself in the mess of his hair, and the other on his chest.

He smiled against her mouth as she waited for him to do something. Teasingly, he gave her lips a quick lick and a short kiss, before brushing her cheek with his lips. He returned to her lips and decided that he couldn´t keep play up any longer.

It was time.

He persuaded her to kiss him back again, when he made a low sound in his throat of disapproval. It wouldn´t be fun if he did all the work. Once again, she blushed, and he nudged her lips slightly, gently showing her that he wished to take the lead. All she had to do was follow.

Kaoru felt like she was melting. He sure knew how to tease her senses. His lips on hers were the most blissful thing in the world. She ignored the doubts in her mind – all she wanted was for him to be close to her. She abandoned herself into the warmth of his embrace.

He took the lead and parted her lips with his own. She froze when their tongues touched briefly. He wondered if she didn´t like the feeling, and was about to pull away, but was surprised when her own returned to explore his once more.

It turned into a passionate assault, with Kenshin crushing his lips against hers in a heated kiss. It didn´t take Kaoru long to figure out how to kiss him back. She loved his taste, and she tugged at his strands of hair fondly. His hands held her to him, as if never wanting to let go.

She didn´t care. She giggled against his mouth when his hands lightly played over the skin on her arms, making tremors run through her body, and she shivered with the ticklish feeling.  
He softened the kiss then, withdrawing a bit from the attack, and pulling back slightly. Her chest was heaving and she looked dazed. Her lips were red, and he could tell they were swollen as he ran a finger across her bottom lip again. Kaoru seemed a bit disappointed, but at the same time, embarrassed.

Kenshin smiled down at her, as she lay staring up at him, her eyes never leaving his. His knee was to her side, and he towered over her. It was all he could do to keep himself from falling.

She was so perfect. Strong and beautiful, and at the same time, weak and fragile. Her hands continued to pull at his red locks absent-mindedly. He wondered what was going through her head at that moment.

Kaoru watched him look at her. A strange color flickered in his eyes, almost like an amber color. He was getting closer to her again, and she let her eyes slide shut when the overwhelming sense of pleasure ran through her body once again at the contact of his lips on hers.

"Kaoru……….' He whispered heatedly.

She let out a small moan as he began to kiss her cheeks, her ears, down her jaw line, her neck, and then her collar bone.  
His actions were driving her crazy!

Kenshin smiled at her reaction. Tentatively, he touched her shirt, and was about to pull the first button free, but he paused as Kaoru stiffened beneath him. A strangled cry rose to her throat.

Worriedly, he pulled his hand away, seeing her terrified blue eyes open. She had gone rigid. Instead, he ran his finger down her cheek.

"N-no………please………' She managed. She struggled under him to sit up, and he felt her body shaking with fear. Kenshin felt so guilty. He urged her to lie back down, caressing her face with his fingers.

"Sshh………okay……..' He murmured, not liking the way she seemed to be afraid of his touch. He had overstepped his boundaries, and he was kicking himself mentally. He shouldn´t have let his senses overpower him.

She trembled at his touch. What had almost happened? When he had touched her shirt, an image of Jineh had flashed into her mind, and she felt tainted and dirty. The fear of someone taking advantage of her again had built up in a moment, and it had taken her breath away.

His reassuring voice helped to calm that edge, and his apologetic look made her trembling cease after a while. She found her voice, and it came out to no more than a whisper. "I´m sorry……..' She started to say. She didn´t want that……….

"No, that was my fault, Kaoru.' He told her gently. "I didn´t mean to – God I forgot………'

He stopped his fingers from brushing her cheeks. He pushed her hair out of her face instead. The amber color in his eyes flickered out, and he gave her a reproachful glance. She turned away from him, in a curled ball, and began to cry quietly. That incident with Jineh had really gotten to her.

Kenshin didn´t know what to do. If he left her, she´d be even more afraid, and yet, if he stayed, he wondered if she´d push him away. Kakujin, still in the shadows of the room, had a smirk on his face, and Kenshin felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Growling under his breath, he reached out to touch her shoulder.

"Kaoru……..' He whispered, his voice begging. "I won´t leave your side.'

In a muffled voice, filled with tears, she whispered back, "Thank you.'

He slowly slipped into bed next to her, and after a long moment, touched her shoulder again. He didn´t want her to feel as if he were trespassing once more. In that small touch, she felt he was asking for her consent again, and all she had to do was shrug it away, but she didn´t. She wanted his presence with her more than anything at the moment. She once again leaned into his touch.

He pulled her into a tight hug against his chest, his fingers running through her hair again. "I´ll protect you.' He whispered in her ear. His voice made her relax, and in no time, she was sleeping contently, as he rocked her gently.

**0-0-0-0-0 **

Okita grabbed his coat and rushed out the front door. He didn´t want anyone seeing him leave. Not that anyone really cared, and besides, it wasn´t often he saw any of his family members. His house was so big that he would usually miss seeing his family for weeks at a time, if not months. He didn´t mind. When he got together with his family, it was always so formal and uncomfortable.

It was on rare occasions that his father would return home. And when he was, he was home for a span of one or two months. Okita could hardly wait for him to leave again. But something was nagging him about his presence: it was sudden and unexpected………he must have been up to something.

All Okita was sure of, was that he didn´t want to hang around to find out what it was.

Climbing the nearest tree, he jumped to all the neighboring tree branches until he reached the wall that secluded him from the outside world. Just was he was about to jump to it, he heard a voice call out his name.

"Soushi!'

He nearly fell out of the tree because he lost his balance in his surprise. He glanced down to see his elder sister glaring up at him. She was dressed in Kojimachi Private University´s uniform that consisted of a white shirt, red tie, and long black skirt. Her black hair trailed down her back and blew with the wind. She had dark eyes just like him, and was drop-dead gorgeous.

She was a year older than he, and had gone to Kojimachi Private High as well. Just the other year she had graduated. It was a shock to him to see her again. Two weeks had gone by since the last he had seen her, and that hadn´t been for very long either; over dinner.

"What do you want?' He snapped, glaring at her. She had almost made him fall after all.

"You´ll get in trouble jumping the wall again.' She scolded. She remembered last time he had been caught, and the scolding between father and son had gotten pretty nasty. Okita winced at the mere memory.   
"Aw, be quiet. The old man can kiss my ass.' He growled. He pulled his ponytail tighter.

She paled upon his words. "Soushi, keep your voice down. He won´t be happy if he hears you.'  
He scowled again. "What the heck is he doing home anyway?' He demanded. "Doesn´t he know when he´s not wanted?'

She pursed her lips together for a moment, before sighing. "I don´t know……..' She admitted. "I wish I did, though. Where are you going?'

"Out.' Okita murmured. "Neechan, if he asks, tell him I´m going to be sleeping over at Soujiro´s.'

She smiled and nodded.

He gave her a small salute and jumped over the wall.

He fell to his knees on the opposite side, and dusted his pants off from the dirt. Straightening his clothing, he began to run. He was planning on returning the next week. If he didn´t have to return at all, he would have preferred it that way. He didn´t want the police to go out looking for him again, so he decided to return the week that school started again.

Just as he rounded the corner to his street, the pack of cigarettes in his pocket fell out. Groaning, he began to bend down and pick them up when a pair of black shoes came into view. Glancing up, he followed the black pants upward and watched as a pair of crisp white gloves pick up the box of cigarettes.

He stood up and accepted the box as it was given back to him. "Smoking again?' The man asked.

Okita found himself grinning. "Planning to.' He admitted. "Let me guess that you would like one, am I correct, Saitoh-san?'

Saitoh shrugged, and took a cigarette. "Running away again?' He asked, as Okita lit the stalk for him.

Okita returned the shrug. "No, not this time.' He settled for a cigarette himself. "I was heading out to get a drink, before I went to Soujiro´s. Wanna join me again?'  
Saitoh rolled his eyes. "I had promised Tokio I´d be back early, but a drink or two won´t hurt. But, mind you Okita-kun, I don´t want to have to explain things out to the police again. You´ve already got a record and last time we -'

Okita snorted. "Yeah, yeah, I hear you. I´ll make sure I don´t get caught.' He rapidly pulled in breaths, letting out the puffs of smoke just as rapidly, before throwing the stalk away.

Saitoh let his cigarette last for much longer, as he followed Okita into the busy streets of Tokyo. It was quite early to be getting drunk, but he figured Okita might be depressed again. He was probably taking crap from his father once more.

They entered a bar, which smelled strongly of smoke and alcohol. A few tables were occupied with people playing pool or billiards. It wasn´t really crowded, as it was nearing the end of the afternoon. In a couple of hours, it would be jam packed. By then, Saitoh hoped he would be home.

Okita ignored the shouts from the tables and strode straight to the counter. The man turned around. "Can I help you?'

He leaned his frame against the smooth polished wood. "I´ll get the strongest thing you have on the house.' He said.

"The strongest?' Saitoh repeated. Okita ignored him.

"Do you have identification?' The man asked.

Without hesitation, Okita flipped open his wallet and showed proof. The man, not able to do anything to keep him from having his drink, began to make it.

Saitoh seated himself on one of the easy chairs. "Are you sure, Okita-kun? You´ll have a terrible hang over.'

"I´ll be fine.' Okita snapped. "Don´t worry so much, Saitoh-san.'

Finally, Saitoh threw his cigarette into the ash tray, crushing the stalk brutally, before ordering something less intoxicating. Okita went straight to work with his drink, downing 2 of them as quickly as possible, as Saitoh watched in amusement. As the boy was ordering another one, the elder froze.

"Okita-kun – it´s the police.'

However, Okita was already so drunk, he didn´t understand.

There was no time to hide the kid.

Instead, Saitoh stood to try to cover him as the police stepped in and began to make their way toward him.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Misao had spent hours trying to decide what to wear. She was a freak when it came to fashion, and so, had a difficult time choosing out her wardrobe. Of course, she wanted to meet Aoshi in something so dazzling and hoped he would think of her as mature and beautiful. She´d show Ai!  
She finally chose a blue turtleneck that was simple and matched her eyes. She wore dark gray pants and black platforms, plaiting her hair into its usual single braid. She picked up her cell phone and placed on her watch, after allowing a maid to put on a modest amount of makeup and perfume.

She dressed into her warm jacket and piled into the limo, giddy.

She and Aoshi were going out for the day!

Misao checked her watch – she´d be about 20 minutes earlier than he, which was a good thing because she didn´t want to keep him waiting. She hoped he hadn´t decided the same thing.

They were to meet at the front of JACOBs at 5:00. She arrived fifteen minutes to, and was relieved when she found that Aoshi was not there yet.

Pressing her back up to the glass pane, she let out a sigh. How would she go through the whole day with him? She´d stutter like a fool. She decided it was time to call her source of information. Taking out her cell phone she dialed Soujiro´s number.

He answered, his voice a bit worried.

"Hello?'  
"Hi, Seta-san. It´s Makimachi.'

Soujiro smiled to himself. "Oh, hi, again.' He told her. She had called him twice that day. It didn´t matter to him that all she had wanted to talk about was Aoshi; she was probably going to do the same thing now. "What´s up?'

"Does Shinomori-san like the color blue?' She asked hopefully.

What kind of a question is that? Soujiro thought. Some girls were so fussy. "Um, I´m not sure. I think he likes black……….'  
Misao quickly chirped, "So should I go back and change into something black? I have fifteen minutes before he gets here.'

Soujiro made a face, and was grateful that she couldn´t see it. "No, what you´re wearing will be enough, I´m positive. Don´t worry about fashion when it comes to Shinomori.'

Misao sounded giddy. "Well, if you say so. So, do you think he´ll want to watch a movie? What´s the best thing to go watch on a date?'

Soujiro heaved a sigh. He didn´t like the way she had suddenly turned it into something very serious. All of a sudden, he was very jealous of Aoshi. "Ah, a movie? Shinomori might like that, although he´s more into eating and drinking. But I´d say a good show to watch would be…..I don´t know? Final Destination 2?'

Misao nodded on the other line. "Thanks, Seta-san! I don´t know where I´d be without you. I hope you don´t mind me calling you all the time. I hope I´m not bothering you.'

"Oh, no, no! You´re not bothering me at all.' Soujiro assured her. "In fact, I´m glad you called.'  
She paused. "You are?'

He kicked himself mentally. "Uh, yes, because then I want to make sure you enjoy your evening.' He recovered from his slip. He really didn´t want to interfere with her love life. He felt himself turning red.

"Thanks, Seta-san. You´re so kind! I´m so happy you´re helping me out.' She looked around at the crowds of people walking past her. She craned her neck to see if she could find Aoshi. She wasn´t all that tall, and so, she thought she might have trouble. Then again, Aoshi was one tall hunk and she was positive she wouldn´t miss him. "I´ll call you again later, then.'

Soujiro felt his stomach flop. "Sure, okay.' He said. "Feel free to any time.' With that, he let the phone down on the hook.

Before Misao had called, he had been waiting anxiously for Okita at his door. It made him even more nervous when Okita hadn´t appeared as he had said he would. He knew it wasn´t smart to call his house to find out where he had gone, in fear of getting his cousin into trouble, so he hadn´t. And he had tried to contact Okita on his cell phone but it was off.

Where could he possibly be?

Soujiro hoped that he hadn´t gotten caught by his father.

He picked up the phone – there was one person he could call………

Misao on the other hand, decided to wander through the store so that she didn´t appear too outlandish standing outside of it. Just to make it appear as if she were really shopping, she bought herself a pair of jeans, and then waited again outside of the store.

She waited.

And waited.

Fifteen minutes passed, and she began to worry.

What if Aoshi had met an accident on the way? She pushed those negative thoughts aside and decided that he must just be running late. She waited some more. After another 15 minutes passed, she began to get even more worried. Perhaps they had had a misunderstanding with the meeting place and time?

She glanced down at her watch. She had been waiting for almost an hour. She picked up her cell phone and began to dial his number.

A maid picked it up, and when she asked for Aoshi, the maid told her that he had already left about an hour ago.

Surprised, Misao asked, "Did he say anything about where he was going?'  
The maid didn´t think twice on it. "No. He simply took Ai with him and they left the house. Why?'  
Misao didn´t hear that last question. She stood staring straight ahead, feeling like an idiot.  
Here she had waited so long……..

She felt tears well up in her eyes.

Aoshi had stood her up.

**To be Continued….

* * *

**

AN: Whoa! Information overload! So many things are happening, I don´t even know who to start with first! I decided to show a little bit of everyone this chapter, and I am not quite happy with this one either. Then again, I´m always like that. I hope you enjoyed and I hope to hear from you all soon – please review for me!


	23. Awaken!

**WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU**

**By: Chiki Yumeshisa**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…all original characters/ideas are mine to claim though.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! This time I'm on time putting out the newest chapter. Gosh I'm so behind in everything, I've been slacking off lately. (Begs pardons). I hope you guys like the following chapter. Please enjoy!

**_Warnings: Since I'm on a strange writer's block, this chapter will be shorter: to some it may be confusing, and to others, more revealing. No real warning other than that._**

* * *

**Chapter 23:**

**- Awaken! -**

Okita was dimly aware of Saitoh calling his name. His head spun madly, and he tried in vain to keep the world from tilting. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned, his head falling to the smooth wooden bar. He thought he was going to be sick.

Saitoh groaned inwardly – he'd have to deal with the police again. It was not like he was afraid to, it was more like he didn't want any trouble at the moment.  
"I figured I saw Okita going in here." One police officer said smugly. He had a dark look on his face.

Saitoh wanted to kick him. That stupid ass had been after Okita for years already – didn't he know when to give up? But, after all, Okita's father had paid the man handsomely last time, so he could only figure.

"Officer, is there something wrong?" Saitoh asked, feigning innocence.

"That boy behind you has restrictions in coming here." The policeman answered stiffly.

"He's of age now." Saitoh countered. "It's his choice to come here or not."

Okita heard that bit, and smiled. That was true. He turned around in his seat, the world still spinning uncontrollably. He was able to make out Saitoh and the policeman arguing in front of him.

"Then I don't expect you to be standing up for him." The policeman spat.

"I'll defend myself, thank you." Okita snapped. His voice was slurred. He couldn't see straight and it was ticking him off. It ticked him off even more when he heard himself speak. He shrugged Saitoh's restraining arm off his shoulder angrily. "Did that old shithead pay you again?" He demanded.

"Okita-kun……." Saitoh warned. He knew Okita couldn't hold his drinks down well. He suddenly wished he had convinced the boy to do otherwise.

"Or have you been watching out for me once more?" Okita plowed ahead. He grit his teeth and forced himself to stand as he addressed the policeman, Saitoh still supporting him just in case her were to fall.

"Both actually." The policeman answered cynically. "Getting you in trouble has become my hobby."

The other officer stood silent. He looked really uncomfortable.

A moment of silence hung in the air, before Saitoh lunged.

Just before his fist could make contact with the policeman's face, he froze at a sudden shout. It belonged to a girl.

Okita toppled over, too drunk to keep himself on his own two feet. He hit the table with his head really hard, as he did so. He fell in a crumpled heap toward the floor. Luckily, someone caught his figure before it hit it.

Feeling the swelling of the bump on his forehead, Okita looked up to see who it was. It was Aoshi.

"What……?" He began to ask.

"Soushi!" He heard the shout.

Dizzily, Okita turned his head to the sound of the all-too-loud and all-too-familiar voice that called his name out. He wondered if this were all a dream, or if he were hallucinating. He felt a rush of air as another person stooped to see to him.

He felt himself being passed to people, and for a moment, he began to fear that he was being taken away by the police again. There was no way he'd go back to prison. He began to kick and thrash, but it was in vain. The person's grip was like iron; immovable. Grunting, Okita made to bite the person, but a gloved hand clamped over his mouth.

Struggling against the hold, he weakly tried to get the person to drop him. He tried to get the spinning colors to stop, but they wouldn't.

People were speaking, and he couldn't make sense of any of it. All he knew was, that the person wasn't going to drop him any time soon. He wished he could at least stand on his own. How pathetic.

When he was finally let down, he realized that he wasn't able to stand upright without someone's arm supporting him. He looked up into the yellow eyes of Saitoh.

"Easy kid." The man growled. "And if you ever try to bite me again, I'll throw you into the wall."

Okita could only manage a weak smile and nod. Then he threw up.

He didn't know how long he threw up for. All he knew was that he continued to retch until his insides felt like they were burning. He felt a cold glass of water come up to his lips. The cool liquid felt good against his dry parched throat.

"Better?" The feminine voice asked.

So…that was who it was.

"S-Sou!" He cried.

Ai grinned as his face turned red. He had just thrown up at her feet. How embarrassing! He just wanted to die. "You okay?" She asked, worriedly. Behind her, he saw Aoshi standing, watching with those cold blue eyes.

Saitoh helped him to his feet, with his hand still supporting him. He nodded, embarrassed. When he looked around, he saw that the police were gone. He didn't even bother to ask; he didn't want to know.

"Soujiro's been worried about you.' Aoshi informed him. "He was expecting you over."

Okita barely managed to nod. He collapsed against Saitoh. What the heck had been in that drink! His vision swam again, and before the darkness claimed him, he murmured, "Sorry, Saitoh-san……I did it again."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Misao forced the tears away.

No! She would not cry. She wouldn't! She had to be strong.

It was a shock to her to find herself stood up for the first time. She felt like such a fool, and her embarrassment was overwhelming. She wanted to die and she couldn't look at anyone in the eye. She kept her head ducked, letting her bangs cover her face as much as possible.

She contemplated calling Soujiro to tell him what had happened, but for some strange reason, she didn't want to. She didn't want him laughing at her. If it ever got out, she'd be the laughing stock of the whole school.

Instead of feeling depressed, she began to get angry.

How dare Aoshi use her like that! How dare he crush her heart! He was such an ass for leading her on, and in the end, he didn't even keep to his word.

Composing herself as much as possible, she exited the mall. Sucking in a breath of cold winter air, she stopped outside of the glass for a second. She wiped away a stray tear that she hadn't been able to keep from falling.

"Did you wait very long?" A deep voice asked suddenly.

In confusion, she looked up in to the ice cold eyes of none other than Shinomori Aoshi. She didn't know whether to feel happy or to feel angry. She didn't know what to do, so she answered honestly, "I waited about an hour for you." She wasn't able to keep the anger out of her voice.

He actually grimaced. "I'm really sorry. Something came up, and……"

She glared up at him. "Oh, I understand perfectly, Shinomori-san.' She walked past him stiffly. "If you didn't want to take me out today, you could have told me, but setting me up is a crude thing to do. Good day."

Stunned, it took him a moment to realize that she was leaving him. And here he had rushed from the bar all the way to the mall to try and catch her……… he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Makimachi-san!" He cried.

She spun to face him, tears in her eyes. "What do you want?' She demanded.

"I'm really sorry……..please forgive me, I can explain."

Misao frowned. She really didn't want to hear it. She looked up as he tugged on her arm insistently. "Please give me another chance."

This was the most he had ever spoken to her at once, and she began to recover her giddy sense. She finally nodded, gathering her bearing once more.

He opened the door to the mall for her, and she stepped in. He did so too, right behind her and moved to walk next to her. "Let's go eat.' He offered. "My treat."

Surprised, Misao could only nod as Aoshi began to weave through the crowds that had gathered to watch a display show in the main hall of the building. A man was standing on the stage, demonstrating how to use a cleaning fluid with a certain type of mop.

She followed Aoshi to a small restaurant towards the back of the mall. It was nothing fancy, but definitely not a fast-food place. Heck, anything would do for Misao: this all seemed like a dream.

She sat opposite from him, uncomfortable. The whole way he hadn't said a single word. Being this close was a fantasy come true. She sighed with happiness. Despite the fact that he had made her wait, she was beginning to hope that maybe she had a chance. He did after all, come back for her. He had even apologized.

"I'll have Hijiki Nimono," He was saying. He waited for her for a moment. She blinked, taking her gaze off his face. A waitress stood ready and waiting for her order, pen in hand. She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. She quickly picked up the menu.

"Uh, Hire-Katsu please." She mumbled, saying the first thing that she saw. She didn't care, she wasn't really hungry anyway. Besides, how could she possibly eat while Aoshi watched her?

The waitress nodded, and went away, taking the menus with her.

Silence hung in the air again, and she was about to speak when Aoshi beat her to it.

"I hope you're not still upset with me.'

It surprised Misao: he was still worried about that?

"I'm not anymore." She assured him. "I was just really ticked when I thought you had the balls to stand me up like that."

A smirk played at the corner of his lips. _Balls, huh_? Quite interesting language. "I didn´t stand you up." He protested. "I wouldn´t ever………"

"Yeah, it sure sounded like you did. I called because I got worried, and the maid told me you went off with Ai-san. What does that sound like to you?"

He cleared his throat. "It´s not what you think! If you would let me explain……"

The waitress came back then, holding two steaming plates heaped with food. They began their meal.

Misao began pushing her pork around with her chopsticks. It figured: she wasn't really hungry. She wanted to feast her eyes on Aoshi instead. The food really was quite a lot too……… she picked up a piece of meat and offered it to him.

"Would you like some? There´s a whole lot more where it came from."  
He paled considerably. "No thanks.' He politely declined. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"Are you okay?' She asked. "It's not rotten. Are you sure?"

He nodded queasily. "Yes, I'm quite sure thank you." Consciously, he sipped his drink, to quell the sudden urge to spit out his food.

Seeing that he didn't seem to like the proffered food she withdrew it quickly. "What´s wrong?" she asked.

He gave her a pained smile. "I'm a vegetarian. I don't eat meat."

She paused. "Oh." Now she felt like an idiot. It just went to show how much she really did know him. "I'm really sorry……"

Aoshi nodded. "Don't worry. It's not a known fact anyway……" He drank some of his miso soup before speaking again. "Like I was saying, let me tell you the story….."

**0-0-0-0-0 **

Okita pushed himself up into a sitting position. His head throbbed more than anything, and he couldn't remember where he was, or what had happened. All he knew was that he was in intense pain and that he was lying on a bed.

The only thing his mind would let him remember was the smell of alcohol and smoke. The mere reminder made him crave a cigarette. He didn't know what he wanted more: to throw up or to start smoking. He decided instead, to try to get up. In doing so, he moaned and put his hand up to his forehead.

Oh the joys of a hangover.

Just as he was going to lie back down, a figure entered the room.

It was Soujiro.

"Okita-san, you're awake I see."

Okita growled. "If you call me that one more time, I'll personally see you to the afterlife."

Soujiro grinned. "Whatever you say, Okita-san." He knelt down next to his cousin's bedside. He had a glass of water and a cold towel. "It's just like you to go out getting drunk." His voice had a hint of question in it.

"He´s back, Sou……" Okita murmured, gratefully taking the cool cloth. Soujiro put the water aside for later along with a bottle of Tylenol he had in his pocket.

"Is that so……" Soujiro replied thoughtfully. "Is he bullying you again?"

Okita went pink at the question. "No brawl this time – just an argument." His eyes glazed over. "You don't mind if I stay here for the rest of the week, do you? Saitoh-san must be in town: I guess I'll crash at his place after this week."

Soujiro nodded. "Go ahead."

Saitoh had gone up to live with his parents in Hiroshima, leaving his wife behind in Tokyo due to a family urgency. Every day, he would travel for 3 hours just to make it to school in time to teach: no wonder he was always so cranky. Since he was back in town, it probably meant that the family emergency was over.

Since Okita had been in Middle High, he had had many disputes with Saitoh, and after a while, they had become close friends. Because Okita had such a messed up life, Saitoh became his father figure; bailing him out of trouble and being there when he needed it.

Soujiro watched as Okita lay back down, the towel on his forehead. The cool feeling made the pounding pain numb. He blinked his brown eyes slowly, trying to get used to the bright lights and straighten his blurry vision. He waited for a moment before saying,

"Okita-san……..there´s someone else that is here to see you."

He turned his gaze toward Soujiro questioningly. "Who?" he asked, mind blank.

At the question, the door opened, and in walked Ai.

Okita sat up straight, his towel falling into his lap. Amused, Soujiro politely excused himself, lamely making up an excuse so that he could leave the room.

"Good, I thought I wasn´t going to get the chance to talk with you." Ai told him, kneeling next to his bed.

Okita clenched his fists under his blanket. "…..Yeah……."

She smiled. "Still drinking? I thought you were over it. Seta-san was so worried, he called Aoshi´s house, thinking that you had come over to go see me. It made Aoshi late for his appointment."

He shrugged carelessly. "Drinking helps me to forget………..about……..well, you know – stuff."

She nodded. "I know." She knew all too well – she had fetched him from a bar several times in the past. Neither spoke for a couple of minutes. Their eyes met and they held for a long time.

"…..I still love you, you know……" Okita whispered.

Her smile saddened. She nodded slowly. She felt tears come into her eyes. She couldn't tell him the same thing back – what was done was done, and there was nothing they could do about it. It would only make it harder if she confessed her feelings aloud.

Okita looked down at his sheets. "I – I'm sorry. I think I'm still drunk. I don't know why I said that…"

Ai grinned then, pushing her emotions away. "How's the hangover?"

He grimaced. "It could be better." He paused. "So, you're in University already, huh? How's the business doing?"

She nodded. "It's smooth. And University is a pain in the ass. School just gets harder." She hated the small talk, but any other subject would be thin ice to be treaded upon. She decided to stick to the safety of the solid ground.

"Well," Okita said thoughtfully, "I know I won't miss high school much. All my friends are going to Kojimachi University anyway, so I will see them all again." He brushed a black lock out of his face. "Father is home." He blurted suddenly. "That's why I went out to drink."

"I see……." Ai turned her head to the side. "Are you okay?"  
Okita shook his head. "No. I have a feeling the old man is up to something. But I don't know what – I don't want to know what. He's given me enough crap already, messed my life up enough already, and run my life enough already. I can't stand another second of it."

She pat his hand. "Just be patient – it's the fate that we must carry out.: She looked at her hands. "Some people think that it's fun being rich, and that we have an easy life to live, but it's not true." It wasn't true. She, for one, knew that she wasn't happy. So she had everything she dreamed of having, but when it came to the direction in her life, she felt like a puppet with strings.

Okita stared at her hand over his. The warm of it through his blanket was like a heavenly feeling. He looked up into her eyes again.

"You came back……." He said quietly.

She put her hand to his cheek, standing up. Leaning over, so the he could smell the type of perfume she used, she whispered in his ear, a sad note. Her presence made him feel warm all over, and it was all he could do to keep himself from reaching up and hugging her to him.

"Yes, I did………..but not for you."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Footsteps could be heard down the halls. Two sets of them actually. One of them whispered on the polished wooden floor, and the other clumped up ruggedly.

The halls were not empty, filled with maids and butlers, rushing to keep the house neat and tidy.

A red carpet had come in that day, ready to be pulled over the wooden floor to make a nice entrance. The master had demanded for one, to grace his presence upon entering.

Thinking that it was the master already, all the workers dropped what they were doing to form rows as he passed.

Two figures did pass by: but none of which was the master. Nonetheless, the hired hands stood at attention, and only after the two had passed, did they look on with curiosity. A guest? Another hired hand? They had no time to think on it though, as they ran to finish their unfinished work.

The master of the house had gone out. As far as they were concerned, the task should be finished before his return. Setting to work right away, there was no more than an occasional grunt or begging of pardon as they rushed about once again.

Paintings hung down that long corridor – the ancestral line of the master. He was proud of those faces painted on the wall, with high hopes his face would be painted there someday too.

The two figures walked by the hustle and bustle casually. One set of dark brown eyes watched with interest as the other didn't bother to pay attention.

How very interesting things were at another person's house!

One was clad in dark blue, the hood of his robe pulled low over his face so that none could see anything more than a scowl.

The second wore a lighter blue, her robe also pulled low over her face, her mouth puckered in curiosity.

Her mission was set out for her, and she was willing to carry it out.

They stopped in front of a door, their robes gathering at their feet. The clad in light blue lifted the hem of hers slowly so as not to trip, checking her balance before letting the cloth drop once more.   
She was shorter than the clad in dark blue by many inches, but she believed one day, she'd pass him in height and in intelligence. It was also interesting to see how things changed. She was fascinated in interesting things.

They were both escorted into a room to wait for the master´s arrival. As they sat back on their heels next to an extravagant table lined with food, the clad in dark blue leaned forward.

"You know what you must do." He admonished in a low voice.

"Yes, I've told you.' She replied tightly. She did not like it when instructions were repeated a numerous amount of times.

He frowned. "Not one mistake, understand me?" The man interrupted. "I want nothing to go wrong.'

"Yes sir." She answered emotionlessly. She'd do her duty. Why it was her that was chosen, she didn't know, nor did she care. She had seen Okita before. She'd make sure she'd get the job done right.

Clenching her fists in her lap, she looked up, her brown eyes lighting in anticipation. She could hardly wait to begin.  
"Calm yourself, Hikaru – the time will come when all is ready." The man cautioned.

Hikaru pulled her hood down lower, her jaw set in determination.

She would not fail.

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was the middle of the night.

Kaoru sat up, gasping for air. She felt like she had been drowning again, and something had been keeping her from coming to. She finally wrenched herself out of the awful feeling, and breathed in huge gulps of air to make doubly sure she was able to breathe.

Her long braid fell over her shoulder; beads of sweat covered her forehead. Drowning would be a horrifying way to die.

Even though the window was open to let in cold air, the room was stifling hot. She found it very difficult to breathe. Yet, at the same time, her body shivered as if it were cold.

Kakujin, in the corner, had turned his attention to her, watching her mutely, waiting to see if she would make a suspicious move.

"Kaoru, are you okay?" Kenshin asked, sleepily. He got up as well, his red hair in a tangled mess down his back.

She jumped – she had forgotten he was there. Weakly, she smiled and nodded.

"Are you sure?" He asked. He made his voice into a whisper. "Was it a bad dream again?'  
She shivered. "Sort of. But it wasn't Jineh this time." Absently, she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "It's really hot in here." She murmured.

"Well, we are in Florida after all." He helped her to remove the blankets. He didn't know what she was talking about. It felt slightly chilly to him, but he didn't want to protest to what she felt. "Better?" He asked.

She nodded, stifling a yawn.

"Let's go back to sleep then." He suggested, putting an arm around her waist. Through the thin material of her pajamas, he could feel that her skin was burning to the touch. With a cry, he withdrew his hand.

"Kaoru…….." He put his other hand up to her forehead.

He knew it!

"So you _were _burning with fever." He said more to himself than to her. "It feels incredibly high."

Irritated, Kaoru shook her head. "Will you stop worrying about me? I'm fine."

He frowned. Yeah, right. That would explain why she felt strangely hot in such chilly weather. He could feel her trembling slightly.

Nakamura-san had always told him to keep warm even if he had a fever and felt hot, so he began to put the blanket around her again.

"What are you……….?"  
"You're not well.' He told her. "You've got to rest, or it will get worse."

She scowled. "I told you, I'm fine!" She wobbled a bit – a sudden bout of dizziness had claimed her, and luckily, Kenshin's arm came up to stop her sudden fall. She pushed away from him, determined to show him that she was not weak and that she really was okay. He knew better though. He waited until she was breathing better and was steady before asking,

"Would you like something to eat or drink? You didn't have any supper……."

"No thanks." She answered stiffly. The thought of eating made her stomach roil. The thought of drinking made it even worse. "Let's just go back to sleep."

Resigned, Kenshin pulled her close again, to keep her warm as she shivered. He expected her to take a long time to fall asleep again, but despite the fact that Kaoru seemed wide awake, she was asleep instantly.

He could feel the hotness of her skin through her shirt.

Unbeknownst to him, he fell asleep too.

When morning dawned, he felt her temperature again – it felt the same as before. He decided to let her rest, tucking the covers more securely around her, as he decided to go down and eat breakfast.

He ordered Kakujin to watch over her, even if the man was almost dead on his feet. The poor guy must have been exhausted because of staying up all night. Kenshin didn't care – he wanted someone watching over Kaoru at all times now.

He took Hiroto with him to the dining hall, and ordered something to eat.

This time, the place was packed, and very noisy. He didn't like that, and made a mental note to himself to go to a restaurant that was quieter. Of course, it would be classy, and he was looking forward to taking Kaoru out to somewhere expensive again.

He actually ignored some girls who came up to him and began to try and flirt. They said that they loved his hair and his eyes and that he was the cutest guy they had ever met. Of course, he had gotten many of those compliments before, and had always felt proud when he did, but this time, it didn't make a difference to him. He was worried about Kaoru.

He ate his food as quickly as possible, wanting to run up and see how she was doing, but he ran into businessmen who had heard that he had taken vacation to Florida and had begun to ask him questions. Their company had profited because of the M.R.I and they wanted to have a word with him.

By the time he got out of the meetings and the pestering, it was past noon. He was worried because he hadn't gone up to check on Kaoru yet. He hadn't seen her come down to the foyer which meant that she hadn't eaten yet. He hoped that she had ordered herself a meal upstairs.

A gnawing feeling was in the back of his mind. Something else was wrong.

As he threw open the door to her room again, he found that Kaoru was still sleeping.  
Seeing that, he took the liberty in ordering her something to eat, and while he was waiting for the food to come up, he quickly took a shower. He left the money on the table next to the door for the waiter.

Kaoru still wasn't awake when he came out of the shower. He realized that the food was sitting there, waiting for her to eat it.

He sat down next to her, not wanting to wake her up, but having to because he knew she might be hungry. And besides, she had slept long enough. "Hey, beautiful," He joked, nudging her gently, "time to get up and eat." Her temperature was still hot.

She didn't respond, and so he nudged her again. "Come on, Kaoru. I know you're tired, but you have to eat something." Still, she remained quiet. He wondered if she were joking around. He sighed and nudged her once more. "Come on, sleepy head…….."

Kaoru slept through it.

He began to get worried. He knew she was still alive because she was still breathing, but it was as if she didn't hear anything he was saying. He began to shake her. "Kaoru, wake up!" Still no answer.

Frantically, he began to shake her harder. She fell limply away from him, remaining deep in slumber.

He was now really afraid. He continued to try and wake her up, shaking her, slapping her cheeks, calling her name, but she didn't answer. She was like a limp rag doll.

Kakujin came over to see what was wrong.

Kaoru wasn't waking up.

**To be Continued….

* * *

**

AN: Yes, another cliffhanger. This chapter was mostly focused on Okita/Ai, Misao/Aoshi. The pairings will make more sense in the future chapters, I HOPE. For now, please bear with me. And on the count of three, banish the writer's block and leave me a review!


	24. Ground Rules and Agreements

**WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin……all original characters/ideas are mine to claim though.

**_Warnings: Since I'm on a strange writer's block, this chapter will be shorter: to some it may be confusing, and to others, more revealing. No real warning other than that.

* * *

_**

Chapter 24: 

- Ground Rules and Agreements - 

In the distance, a car beeped. Traffic as usual, probably. As people rushed back from work to be with their families, two friends walked together hand in hand. Although everything seemed frantic and hectic, the atmosphere around the two friends was peaceful.

They were enjoying their vacation together, strolling down the street in the cold weather.

'_Damn you, Kenshin_,' Sanosuke thought darkly. _'How could you go to Florida where it's hot, and leave me here in Japan where it's bitingly cold?'_

He felt Magdaria squeeze his hand. "Sanosuke?"

He shot her his best lazy smile. She watched him with her big green eyes, her face suddenly puckered with worry. He raised his hand, brushing her forehead gently as if smoothing her worry away. He changed his smile into a grin.

"Just wishing it wasn't cold." Sanosuke said brightly.

As a response, she shivered slightly, nodding.

They came upon a park that was empty. Magdaria released his hand, running toward it, laughing happily. She made for the swings, seating himself down on one and swinging her slender legs like a child.

Sano rolled his eyes, bending down and picking up a fallen twig, plucking it into his mouth. It was a habit of his to chew on something.

He followed after her slowly, and went up behind her as s he sat on the swing´s seat. He began to push her gently. After a while, she called over her shoulder to him,

"Sanosuke……..what are you thinking?"

He grinned. "Nothing really. That wasn't your real question was it?"

Magdaria blushed. He was right. It surprised her how he knew her so well, yet they had only known each other for a few weeks. "You're right: it wasn't. I was really wondering – what did you think when I told you I loved you?"

His hands gripped her around the waist, bringing her to a stop. He held her close for a moment, feeling her trembling from the cold momentarily. "In truth, I was shocked." He admitted.

She smiled sadly. "I thought so. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run off on you like that, but I felt so embarrassed. I-I've never confessed my feelings for somebody before to their face."

She began to swing gently by herself, and Sanosuke plopped himself into the swing next to her. "Magdaria, I don't get it: you hardly know me. You can hardly call it love."

Magdaria was studying the floor intently. Her cheeks were flushed. "Don't you know? I've loved you for the longest time."

Now that was another shock to him. "Huh?"  
"You were my brother's close friend. He tells me all about his friends, and through him, I got to know a little about you. I saw you with him sometimes, and I thought………I thought you were really cute." She began to kick at the dirt on the ground that was almost all frozen over. "I know this seems really out there, but it's true.

"I never thought to tell you, because I thought I wouldn't have a chance: I'm sick after all. But when you showed me that you do care and that you don't mind my illness, I felt so happy. You're different Sanosuke. You allowed me to fall in love." She smiled up at him then, her eyes sparkling. The cold wind blew her hair, the long strands returning to frame her oval face once the wind had passed. She looked down again.

"Do I have a chance with you Sanosuke?"

Sano didn't know what to say. As far as he was concerned there was only one person in his life he could love. Sure he liked Magdaria – there was no denying that. She was pretty and well-refined. She had her own sense of a backbone and was very gracious……….but as much as he tried to forget about Megumi, he couldn't. It would take more time than he thought to get over her.

"I……….um………." He faltered. He honestly didn't want to hurt her. He had grown to love her as one of his close friends. This was exactly what Amakusa had been trying to warn him about. Amakusa knew that his feelings were still for Megumi, and he knew that Sanosuke would only end up hurting his sister. Not only had he been a protective brother, but a very observant friend. While Sano and Magdaria had only seen the surface of things, Amakusa had checked the outcome of the long run.

"I wanted to talk to you about that, actually." Sano managed. "It's hard for me to say……."

"I know you still love Takani-san. It's in your eyes when you mention her to me." Magdaria interrupted. "I won't try to contest with your love for her. But since you've told me you need to get over her, can I at least have a chance? Maybe, one day, you'll learn to love me too."

Sanosuke frowned thoughtfully. She was right: he had to get over Megumi. He had made the promise to himself. "What do you want to do then?" He asked, his hands reaching out to stop her from her gentle sway.

"I want to be someone in your life." She blurted. It was easier to get things over with. "Not just a friend Sanosuke. Someone special."

He gave her a goofy grin. "A girlfriend, in other words."

She nodded and blushed harder. "I-if you don't fall in love with me, I'll understand. I really will. I'll give up. But……..at least try………"

She was offering him a way out of his depression over Megumi. Maybe through her……… he took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Okay, Magdaria. We'll try that. You'll be my girlfriend as of today. But this will only go on for two months. I can't tell you if I will fall in love with you or not, I can only - "

"-I understand. Thank you." Magdaria whispered.

She got up from her swing, happily pulling him up with her.

Sano followed after her as she began to skip out of the park. He wondered if he was doing the right thing………

**0-0-0-0-0 **

It hurt to remember things of the past.

Ai sighed and put the frame in her hands down on her desk. It was her and Okita, smiling happily for the camera, arm in arm. Those were days long past.

She had met Okita at the end of elementary, when she had attended Kojimachi. She and Okita had clicked, and had become the best of friends.

They entered Middle High together, and were practically inseparable. She had fallen in love with Okita and he fell in love with her, likewise. As they dated, the two had only become closer, and it was in Okita´' mind that he would marry her as soon as they were finished high school.

At the end of Middle High, Ai's family lost their financial gain. Their business suffered a great loss, and was on the verge of bankruptcy. It was devastating news that she would not be able to attend Kojimachi Private High after all: and Okita was very disappointed. However, he talked to his parents, and they agreed to help the Ai family get their business back into play.

They started out fine, until Ai's family met up again with the Shinomori's. Since the Shinomori's had decided to engage their son to the Ai household, they took over the financial aid, with clear statement that the Okita household would not interfere with the arrangements.

Okita would never be allowed to see Ai again.

He had found out then, that Ai had been engaged to Aoshi all along, and that there was nothing he could do about it. He found out too, that his father had gone out to find him a suitable bride.  
To make sure that Okita would not be able to see Ai again, she remained at the school she was in.

All that was the past though.

She put the photo away. Hearing Okita say those words to her again was like a dagger to her heart. As much as she longed to say she loved him back, she couldn't.

What made it even worse, was that Aoshi was prepared to love her. He had told her that he had been saving his love for her, and had been waiting to meet with her finally.

He had gone to a boarding school in Kyoto for almost his whole life, and had come back to Tokyo two years ago, attending Kojimachi Private High with Okita. She was surprised to see that they were the best of friends.

But that was the way Okita was: he wasn´t one to hold a grudge.

Since there was nothing she could do, she had already given up. Besides, she could learn to like Aoshi, maybe even love him………maybe……..

"Sou-chan! Aoshi´s here at the door for you!" Her mother called up the stairs.

Talk about timing! Ai bit her tongue, and reluctantly made her way down, to see Aoshi standing in her foyer, a tight black sweatshirt on, with khaki pants. He gave her a shallow nod and a ghostly smile.

"H-Hi." She managed to say. He was really good looking. "How was your outing with Makimachi-san?"

"It was good." He informed her.

Ai crossed her arms. "So, what do you think of her?"

Aoshi shrugged. "Am I supposed to think something of her?"

Exasperated, she shook her head. "I didn't mean it like that: I just want to know what you think of her."

He smoothed his hair back with his right hand. "I think she's cute. Talkative, but cute nonetheless. Why?"

Ai shrugged. "I was just wondering, and you had better answer me honestly Aoshi: do you think you might fall in love with her?"

Aoshi really wasn´t expecting that question. He was never one to be concerned about feelings. He coughed dryly. "I don't know."

Ai sighed. "I'm just worried about her, that's all. I think it's not fair for her to like you while you don't notice her at all. At least spare the girl a broken heart."

Aoshi leaned forward. "What happens, then, if I do fall in love with her?"

Ai pulled on a strand of hair thoughtfully. "Then you do. But even then, you know that there is nothing you can do about our engagement."

Aoshi smirked. "You'd let me have an affair?'

Ai scowled. "Watch it, or you'll be sorry."

He actually laughed. "Don't worry about it: I won't. I'll let Makimachi know soon enough."

Even though Ai didn't love Aoshi, she didn't hate him either. She was glad he was easy to get along with. She aimed for one thing in that relationship:

To be friends.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Light.

Such bright lights.

Squinting to keep the invader of darkness at bay, she made a move to get up. Every muscle in her body was stiff, protesting to her sudden movement. She felt like she was made of lead, and her head felt heavy, hazy. Groaning, she managed to blink, eyes focusing on the brightly lit ceiling. For some strange reason, she wanted to go back to sleep.

"She's awake!' She heard a voice call.

In seconds, she felt someone sit by her side.

"……..What……..?" She started to ask.

"Kaoru………Kaoru." A male´s voice. Very familiar.

"Kenshin?" She asked, groggily. How she knew the name, she didn't know. Her mind refused to be awakened, and it troubled her.

"I'm right here.' She heard him say. She forced her eyes to look in his direction. God, but the color of his hair hurt her eyes! She blinked a couple of times to take in his worried face.

Kenshin watched as Kaoru seemed to be lost. He was worried: what if she had amnesia? He decided to stay quiet and let her remember on her own. She was thankful for his patience, as she tried to jolt herself awake.

When she was certain she had control over her voice and thoughts, she asked, "What time is it?"

He smiled. "It´s 3:18 in the afternoon." He said slowly. He kept his voice down so as not to muddle her further. The doctors said she might be a bit out of it because of the drugs they had given her to wake her up. He waited for a moment before saying, "You've been asleep for two days.'

That seemed to wake her up. "Two days!" She cried.

"Yes. Your fever was so high, I was worried you'd never wake."

She shook her head. "What happened?"

"The doctors said it may have been trauma and exhaustion that made you fall into a lapse." He informed her. "Your fever hasn't completely disappeared, but it's broken. I want you to rest now."

She made a face. "Rest! What do you think I've been doing for two days!" She sat up then, her body finally responding, even though it was still a struggle. He was instantly trying to get her to lie down. "I'll be fine!" She swat at his hands. "I don't want to rest any longer."

He smiled. "Okay, fine. But don't be too abrupt: your body isn't used to it."

She scowled. "You sound like a mother."  
He rolled his eyes. "I sound like Nakamura-san." He waved that away. "Anyway, how about something to eat? Two days without food isn't healthy either."

At the mention of food, Kaoru´s stomach growled. Sheepishly, she nodded. "I think it answered for itself."

"Are you willing to come downstairs, or would you like room service?' He asked.

Sighing, she truthfully answered, "I don't feel like walking yet, but I will if I have to……..I can't read half of whatever is in the menu." Usually, she just looked at the pictures that were lined on the side and chose from there. She had done it before, but she wanted to see what else there was to try.

Kenshin nodded. "If you want, I'll go down and get you something. Don't worry, I won't put in any shrimp. Is there anything else you're allergic to?"

Kaoru shook her head. Wow, he was willing to go downstairs for her? She wondered if she was dreaming. He pat her hand, and got up, telling her that he'd be back in no time, and informed Hiroto to watch over her again.

Two days! There went her whole vacation. She couldn't believe the luck she was having – first an allergic attack, her father died, she and her boyfriend had gotten into a fight, she nearly was raped, drowned, and then she almost fell into a coma. Was she to be cursed forever?

Tears of frustration threatened to fall. She couldn't bear the pain any longer. One more thing and she swore she'd snap. She wiped them away, and made to get out of bed. A bath was in high demand. She felt dirty, sick, and woozy.

As she reached for a new pair of clothing, her hand brushed across something hard and metallic.

A cell phone.

It took her a while to remember that the cell phone had been left behind by Soujiro. It was high time she called him up. After all, he had said in the note to call if she was in need of anything.

Dialing his number, she waited as the operator directed her call. After a few minutes, Soujiro picked up.

"Who is this?" He asked sleepily.

"Hi Sou-chan! It´s Kaoru."

"Kaoru?" He sounded confused, and yawned. She wondered if she had woken him up. "Oh! Kamiya-san!"

"Were you sleeping?'

Soujiro shrugged. "It doesn't matter. How are you? Are you well?"  
"A little bit of a fever, but I'm okay.' She admitted. "I just called to say hi."

A silence hung for a moment before Soujiro apologized. "I'm sorry for running off on you like that. I just wanted you and Himura-san to make amends with each other. Is it working?"

Kaoru thought on that. Was it working? "I guess so……….he hasn't been a punk to me for a while now. A couple of days………"

Soujiro brightened. "Really! That's great!" Yes! His plan was working. He wanted to dance around in glee. "So, what have you two been up to? Having fun?"

Kaoru glanced around the room. She could hardly call anything she'd done so far fun. "Yeah." She lied. "We went…….shopping and swimming."

"Lucky!' He crooned. "I wish I could go to a beach. It's getting warmer here though."

"How is everyone else?" She asked, wanting to change the topic before it got out of hand.

Soujiro shrugged. "They're okay. Shinomori-san's fiancée came, and I still haven't gotten the guts to tell Makimachi-san how I feel."  
Kaoru did a double-take. Aoshi had a fiancée? Since when? She didn't bother to ask. Poor Misao! Instead, she stuck her tongue out. "You'll get the courage one day, Sou. I'll help you out if you want."

Soujiro turned red. "No, I'm fine thank you. I just want you to concentrate on who it is that you love." He paused. In a gentle tone, he said, "Take care Kamiya, I miss you. Make sure you bring me a souvenir."

Kaoru nodded, even though he couldn't see it. "I will. I'll see you soon Sou."

They cut the line.

She couldn't help but wonder what Soujiro had meant by his last statement.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin came up, the waiters following behind him with a tray of food that Kaoru might possibly want. He was glad she had woken up, and felt bad: so many bad things had happened to her already, and it was her first chance at vacation somewhere fancy. He vowed to himself that he'd make it up to her.

He had taken his time choosing the delicacies that he knew tasted good. He felt awful that he took so long, and glancing at his watch, it was past 4:00. The poor girl might be starving!

He quickly rushed into the room, paid the waiters and turned to Hiroto. "Where is she?" he demanded.

His bodyguard nodded toward the washroom silently. Kenshin caught sight of her pajamas neatly folded back into her traveling bag: which meant Kaoru had gone to take a shower.

It was not healthy to take a shower while having a fever, but he guess he could understand her feelings. He didn't like being dirty either. He asked Hiroto how long she had been in the shower for, and he answered approximately an hour.

That was a long time. But still………..girls were like that. Picky about the clothing they wore and their hair. Still, it wasn't good to take that long of a shower when one was sick.

He decided to wait, but when he heard no water running in the washroom at all, he began to worry. What if Kaoru passed out in the washroom and was lying on the floor, not breathing? What if she had purposely drowned herself in the washtub? What if she had slipped and fallen and couldn't get up?

Thoughts like those made him panic, and he rushed toward the door. Realizing it was locked, he managed to kick the door open, just as Kaoru had decided that she had had enough of a long relaxing soak and was about to get out of the tub.

Steam rose from the hot water of her bath, and her hair spilled in wet strands down her back and around her face. Little bubbles floated in the air because of a little bubble holder standing next to the tub that was on.

"Kaoru! Are you…….o…….k…….ay?" He stuttered the last part out as his eyes caught sight of her in the water. This time was different though: she had no clothes on whatsoever. His face changed fifteen different shades of red in a moment.

Kaoru blinked in surprise. It took her a while to realize that it was Kenshin, and then after a moment of staring into his startled eyes, she screamed, covering herself as much as possible and ducking back into the water.

"PERVERT!"  
She took the closest thing to her and threw it: a shampoo bottle.

He ducked.

"Get out of here! What do you think you're doing?" She threw another shampoo bottle, aiming for his head, which he ducked and avoided too.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" He cried. "I thought - "

"I know what you were thinking you lecherous, disgusting, freaky pervert!" She screamed, throwing anything and everything she could to get him out, and he was rushing toward the door, holding his hands up to his head in fear of getting a nice wallop. Bars of soap, her deodorant, her hair brush, and the hotel's bottles of shampoo and soap flew at him.

"I won't do it again!" he cried, shutting the door as quickly as possible once he was on the other side.

He knew one thing: don't get women angry. He breathed a sigh of relief when no more things came flying at him.

When he looked up, he saw both Hiroto and Kakujin shaking their heads, trying to conceal their laughter. It looked like they weren't the typical type of bodyguards after all. He could almost hear them snickering and making snide comments. Just because of that, he went further red, not able to say anything.

When she stepped out, he backed up. "U………uh………"

"Don't even try to talk to me, you disgusting perverted person!" She warned. She turned to Hiroto, who composed himself as quickly as he could under her hot glare. "You will come with me: I'm going downstairs!" She ordered.

He gave her a smart bow, casting his Master a smirk.

"But…….Kaoru……….I brought you some food." Kenshin protested.

She glared at him. "And you! You can stay up here and just think about what you did! Honestly!" With that, she turned on her heel and closed the door behind her, locking it as she went.

Of all the nerve!

Her cheeks went bright red, and this time, not from any fever. Her embarrassment was to die for. How much had he seen she wondered? Just the thought made her stamp her foot in frustration and stalk off down the hall.

_Kenshin you idiot!_

**0-0-0-0-0**

The clock ticked overhead in a rhythmic pattern. It was starting to grate on her nerves. She wished this could be over and done with: she was so tired.

After having traveled all the way from, Osaka, Kyoto, Nagoya, Nagano and finally Tokyo, she was drained. She wanted to go to sleep and do this in the morning. Unfortunately, her father had insisted that it must be done that day, and so, here she was.

Her legs had decided to go numb on her after sitting in the same position for almost an hour. The Master of the house was late! Or, was it that they were too early?

Hikaru turned her head when the door opened and in walked a man, dressed in dark grey hakama and a green yukata. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail atop his head. His eyes looked hard and strict, and his face looked just as sour. His mouth was turned down into what looked like a permanent frown.

His black hair was fading into grey, and he was doing nothing to cover it up. His dark eyes looked her over for a moment, and she rose to her feet unsteadily.

"Ah, Kobayashi! Welcome."

Hikaru watched as her father bowed slightly. "It's a pleasure, Okita." (Okita in this case would be Okita´s father. Surname). He motioned to her, who was painfully trying to stand properly. Her legs just refused to wake up, and it would be so ungraceful if she were to try. "This is my daughter, Hikaru."

At the sound of her name, Hikaru bowed.

Once again, Okita-san´s dark eyes looked her over. "Small." He said simply, walking around her and inspecting her like she was a piece of meat. "Good posture, quiet……." He stopped and addressed her father again. "Has she given you any trouble?"

Kobayashi shook his head. "No. She does what she's told."

A smirk played on the corners of Okita´s lips. "Good." He decided to get right down to business, knowing that the pair must be tired. A nice long chat could take place at dinner when the two were well-rested.

He began his inspection of her again. "Then, let's start with the ground rules."

Hikaru looked to her father, who gave her a look that asked her not to fail him. She returned it with a look of determination. She had been trained and was ready.

"Yes sir." She answered. She pulled off her hood, allowing her face to show fully and her hair to cascade down her back. It fell to just beneath her shoulders like a black blanket. Her eyes were a dark brown color, like her father's and her lips were small and pale. Her skin was pale too, almost as if she never exited her house.

Okita approved. Just the way she looked told him enough, but he decided to plow ahead with the instructions. "Listen carefully. I will tell you what you are to do. You are to be the bride of my son, and therefore, I want him to have a good, obedient wife. Understood?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yes sir."

"We will start with humbleness. As a woman, you are to stay two paces behind a man. You are never to walk ahead of him, unless he is to pass by a door, which you are to open for him."

She already knew all this, but she kept her mouth silent.

"Next, we will talk about submission. As a woman, you must keep silent: not to speak unless spoken to or asked a question. You will also do what the man tells you to without further comment.' He stopped for a moment before resuming. "It's not right for a woman to be so forward and bold. The man knows what he's doing.

"About duty – as his wife, you are to be the one doing the cleaning, and he will take care of the business. You will take care of the children you produce. I trust you have gone through bridal training?"

"It's not done yet sir, but yes, I am taking them." Hikaru affirmed.

At that, he continued. "Finally, apparel: you are his wife. Nothing will be worn that might attract another man. As the wife of my son, you are to dress formally always. This also goes with virtue." He stopped circling her and said, "That will be all for now. Those are only a few, but more will come in time."

Seeing her father's look, Hikaru nodded. "Very well, Master Okita. I will do as you say. Please allow me to be subject under the rules you have laid out."

Okita smiled. The girl passed. That was no trouble at all. Kobayashi had done a fine job training her.

Now, if only that annoying son of his would come back home.

**0-0-0-0-0**

After an hour of walking around to cool down, Hiroto watching the surroundings warily, she decided to go back upstairs. She felt bad for leaving Kenshin´s chosen meals like that. But she for sure did not feel bad about leaving Kenshin up there!

Kaoru peeked into the room cautiously. There was no one in sight. Instead, she saw the feast he had brought up laid ready and waiting to be eaten.

Delicacies were arrayed under the lid of one of the huge platters. The next tray held authentic Japanese that Kaoru adored.

There were different types of drinks to choose from too, and all that food made her dizzy with the difficult choice of what to take first.

Reaching out, she snagged a piece of sushi and popped it into her mouth. Then she ate a bit of the certain delicacies, tasting each one, and approving with an occasional grunt or moan of delight.   
"You like it?"

The sudden voice of Kenshin made her jump ungracefully. He had big purple reproachful eyes staring up at her.

He was crouched beside the open window, leaning against her bed, staring outside at the ocean. He had smiled to himself when he heard Kaoru come back in and start eating.

She nervously swallowed what was in her mouth and was about to reply when Kenshin put a finger to her lips. "Don't say anything: it was my fault. I thought something bad had happened to you."

She turned away with a huff. "If you do that again, you'll wish you'd never been born!" She told him. She ate another couple of bites. "This vacation has been the worst so far – and all I wanted was to relax and have fun." Furiously, she stuffed another couple of bites into her mouth.

Kenshin frowned. Well, it was true: the girl had gone through so many ordeals already. He admired her for her will to carry on. He jumped when she began to choke, and he pat her on the back.

"Don´t touch me!" She cried, flinching away angrily.

He smiled. "I told you I was sorry………I'll make it up to you I promise."

Sniffing, she asked, "Yeah? How?"

He took her hand in his, tentatively, feeling another bolt run up his spine. He kissed it lightly. "Let me take you out to dinner tonight then. I promise you, you won't be disappointed."  
She blushed and smiled. "Well, okay………I guess." She looked at the food laid out before her. "Want to join me now? There's too much for me to eat alone anyway." She smiled shyly as she felt his fingers tighten over her hand, in that smooth caressing touch he had.

"I'd love to." He murmured, wanting nothing more than to kiss her, but he held back, and they sat down to eat together.

"So you called Soujiro." He suddenly said, picking up a piece of grapefruit and sucking on it. He made a sour face at the taste. God, that asparagus he had just eaten tasted better.

"How do you know?" Kaoru asked.

"It was the last number dialed on the cell phone I found. It was lying beneath the bed."  
It must have fallen and rolled under there when I was getting my clothes, Kaoru thought. Clearing her throat, she nodded. "Uh, yeah……….Soujiro left me his cell phone. I called him to let him know that everything is going okay."

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "Well, everything is going to go okay starting today." He spit out the rind to the fruit, still making faces. "I had half a mind to call Soujiro myself, but I didn't bother. I'll save my comments for later when I see him personally."

"What do you think Soujiro would want as a souvenir? He asked me to get him one."

Kenshin blinked. "A souvenir? I have no clue." Hastily, he added, "We can roam through the mall and find something. Besides, we've got to find you something fancy to wear for tonight. Remember: I don't eat just anywhere."

She bit her tongue from making any snide comments. They ate in silence for a while, and then he got to his feet, accidentally knocking his glass to the floor. She jumped and cried out. Luckily, it was empty and it didn't break.

"Watch out, Kenshin! I don't need broken glass on the floor.'

He grinned. "Sorry about that. Are you about done?"

"Yeah, I'm full now. Why?"

"Let's get going to the mall before it gets too late. From here on in, I will personally make sure that you have fun." He helped her get to her feet. Her hand was warm in his. He felt that familiar feeling rush through him, but he did his best to ignore it. He let go quickly.

Just as he did, he heard his own cell phone ring. Stopping, he checked to see who it was. Who would call him at a time like this? He hoped it wouldn't be his Uncle. To his surprise, it wasn't. The phone read, _"Yukishiro Tomoe"_.

"Who is it?" Kaoru asked, her brows creasing in question.

"No one." Kenshin told her, brushing her concern away and placing his hand on the small of her back. "Let's get going."

With that, they both made their way out of the room.

He couldn't help but wonder though………

Why would Tomoe call him……….?

**TO BE CONTINUED….

* * *

**

AN: Sorry people, not much k/k here, but I will be putting some in the next chapter. PROMISE! I'm on a little lapse myself when it comes to writing. Thanks to all those who were so kind as to help me with my writer's block. It's not completely gone, but hey, it'll pass. Hopefully. And hopefully, my internet is going to be up and running by next week.

Don't forget! Review! (Twirls)


	25. To Happiness!

WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…all original characters/ideas are mine to claim though.

* * *

AN: I just finished watching when Kenshin was in Shingetsu village and met Shishio for the first time. Saitoh and Kenshin had the courtesy to take off their shoes at the door! They fought in socks! KAWAII! (Twirls) Okay, I'm strange………. 

**_Warnings: On a riff when it comes to writing…_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 25**

**- To Happiness! -**

"How's that?" Megumi placed a bandage on a little girl's knee.

She grinned happily up at her. "Thank you ma'am!" She cried.

Megumi smiled. How cute. She had been walking home and had stumbled across a little girl who was playing a game of tag with her friends. She had fallen and scraped her knee. Always on the ready, she had helped the little girl with as much enthusiasm as any other patient she had administered to in the hospital.

She watched as the little girl resumed her game before she continued on her way home.

Turning the corner, she sighed. Working at the hospital could be so draining. She had treated herself to a quick trip to the mall to get herself something to wear as a reward. She had refused to take a car home. She just didn't feel like it.

Megumi hoisted her little bag more firmly so that it wouldn't touch the floor. Even if it was cold, she didn't care. She felt edgy. The feeling heightened when she heard a familiar voice up ahead.

"Ice cream in this weather, Magdaria? Are you crazy?"

It was Sanosuke!

She saw Magdaria and he exit the park. She noticed he had called her by her first name. And she also noticed how Magdaria clung onto his arm. For some strange reason, she felt jealous.

Megumi held her head up high. She would not let this get to her! She continued her trek toward her house stiffly.

Magdaria stuck out her tongue. "Come on, please! I have a sudden craving. Let's celeb………oh." She paused.

Sano blinked. "What?" He glanced over in the direction she was looking in, to see Megumi coming toward them.

"It's Takani-san." Magdaria stated the obvious. "You snubbed her last time. Say hi at least."

Sanosuke looked away. "Why should I?"

Ignoring him, Magdaria began to wave. "Takani-san! Hi!"

He groaned inwardly. He really didn't want to have to face her now. He had been trying to forget about her. He felt Magdaria tug on his sleeve viciously and he bent a bit to let her hiss into his ear.

"Don't be rude! You still have to be civil around her!"

"All right all right!" Sanosuke grumbled. "Just don't expect me to say much."

She released him as Megumi came face to face with them.

"Hello." She said simply, her eyes falling on Sano who was watching her.

"Coming back from work?" Magdaria asked courteously.

"Yes."

"Heh – I thought a priss like you doesn't have to work: aren't you afraid of breaking your nails?" Sanosuke said scathingly. He felt Magdaria squeeze his hand in warning.

"For your information, bird brain, it's not exactly work: it's more like experience. Excuse me if I want to help those in need." Megumi snapped back.

"My ass you do." Sanosuke growled.

Megumi sniffed disdainfully. "Good day to you, Shougo-san. I don't know why you're wasting your time on a buffoon like him, but I hope you will see that it's not worth it."

She began to walk away, and she heard Sano saying, "It's best if we leave the hag alone. She just knows how to ruin my day."

It hurt to hear him say that.

Him calling her a hag was against everything she went for. Aside from working at the hospital, Megumi was a model for makeup and clothing. She prided herself for being good-looking. Trying to stop the tears of hurt from showing, she quickly ran off.

Magdaria heatedly took her hand out of Sano's. "Well, didn't that just go swell!" She cried, glaring at him.

He held his hands up defensively. "Wha-at? I just acted like I always do."

"You were so rude!" She scolded.

"Look, Magdaria – I told you I'm not on good terms with her. I need to forget her so this is the way I act. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but it's the way it is."

She frowned. "You are so difficult."

"And you're not?" He cried. "You're the one who wanted to go out with me. Are you sure you still want to?"

Magdaria smiled. "Of course I do. If you don't act the way you do, you won't be the Sano that I've fallen in love with."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kaoru stepped out of the dressing room, once again feeling embarrassed. Kenshin had insisted that she get something fancy to wear for dinner that night, and had brought Kaoru to the mall's best dress store there was.

He had informed the lady working there that it was for a formal dining occasion and had asked her to help Kaoru choose out various outfits.

He waited outside as she tried them on, and was going to tell her what he thought. She was so embarrassed: she had nothing really to show and so therefore……..

Biting her lip, she opened the dividing door and came out. Kenshin turned around at the sound and beckoned her out.

It was a tan dress with a slit on one side of the skirt. Her back was exposed as strings were the only thing preventing it from falling off. It was sleeveless, tied back around her neck.

He couldn't help but stare again. He found he was at a loss for words.

"Don't tell me wait: I look fat." She mourned, looking down at herself. "Honestly, I don't know why………"

"You look great." Kenshin said. "Far from fat.But………"

"But?"

"The color……..well, it suits you, but you know……..I just don't think it's for the occasion."

Kaoru looked at him. "So then, what color would you prefer?"

How Kenshin suddenly wished Kamatari was with him. He shrugged. "Try…….purple………?"

So she went back and the woman found her a purple dress. Still, he was dissatisfied. It looked more like a ball room dress than a Night Gown. He didn't want it to look like she was going out to a party. He wanted it to look like she was going on a date.

He shook his head. "You look gorgeous, but it's still not the right color……." He turned to the saleslady. "What do you think?"

"Any color matches her sir." The woman said. "She's got great complexion."

Kaoru wondered what their exchanged words meant. She only managed to catch a couple of the words and she couldn't make heads or tails out of it.

"If I had to choose anything, I would guess…….yellow………black?"

"Yellow….? No. Black is good………I guess." Kenshin said thoughtfully. Now he knew why Kamatari was always so picky with the colors he chose Kenshin to dress in. He addressed Kaoru. "What do you say? Black?"

Kaoru scowled. "I am on a vacation, Kenshin! I'm not going to a funeral. I refuse to wear black!"

He sighed. "You're so picky."

"_I'm_ so picky! You're the one who is choosing the dress, not me." She glared at him. She felt so embarrassed strutting in front of people in gowns. Some men were looking in their direction.

Kenshin turned back to the lady. "White would make her look too pale. Blue would make her look too childish."

"How about green then, sir?" The lady suggested. "It's a nice color. Maybe even red."

"Red? No. That would make her look like……..I'd rather not say. I guess we'll try green." He turned to her. "Is green okay with you?"

Kaoru sighed. "Okay, whatever. I don't see the reason why we have to dress so formal anyway. Where are we even going?"

"Somewhere fancy." Kenshin insisted. "Please? I want to walk in the restaurant with the prettiest girl." He gave her a cute puppy dog face. How could she resist?

She sighed again. "All right. What dress?" She chose the darker green out of the three that were presented to her. However, Kenshin was still not satisfied.

After arguing with the lady for a little while, Kaoru randomly walked up to a dress that had caught her eye. It was yellow in color, simple and yet daring. It shimmered almost like spun gold.

Without a word, she picked it up and headed for the dressing room.

"What is wrong with this store? Have you got nothing she can wear!" Kenshin demanded.

"How about pink then sir? She's a fair girl, it'd match." She suggested.

"I don't want my date looking like a five-year-old!" He pushed his hand through his hair. "If you don't have anything here, I'll go look in another store. But it disappoints me to see that the best store in this mall wouldn't have something to fit her."

Kaoru slipped into the dress, marveling at how deep the dress' back went and how low the front dived. It wasn't too low, but still…….she was unaccustomed to it. It was almost as bad as going to the beach in the bikini.

The two slits on the sides were so high it went past her thigh. Her back was modestly covered by a falling shawl though, and her front was covered by a bit of material.

She stepped out cautiously in the middle of the two's argument. Self-consciously, she raised her voice in a polite cough. "A-ano……."

Kenshin cut himself off abruptly. "Uh………." He was speechless. If there was any dress that fit her perfectly, she was in it. He was so entranced by the way it hid her from view and yet, revealed her at the same time. He managed to close his jaw.

"You look stunning." He breathed, holding his hand out to her, and she shyly placed her hand in his.

"Do you like it?" She asked, her voice in a whisper because of his hand on hers.

"Like it?" he repeated dubiously. "I love it."

She blushed. "Do you really think it does me justice?"

He actually laughed. "Girl, you don't know how much! I'll get it for you." He sent her to change back and then paid for the dress.

When she came out, he pulled her close for a small hug. "Thanks for humoring me, Kaoru. I know you won't be disappointed."  
Kaoru loved his small gesture. "You're welcome. Where are we going now?"

"Well, of course, to find you some accessories. Since you chose the dress, you can choose the jewelry while I go find myself something to wear. You can't be the only good-looking one there is."

She stuck out her tongue playfully, and they left the store.

Kenshin felt his phone ring once more, but as he had done before, he ignored it.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Tomoe looked at her phone in dismay.

Why wasn't Kenshin picking up?

She had called him three times already, and when he hadn't picked up, she thought he was busy, or didn't have it on him. So she tried again two hours later. Still, he wasn't answering.

She was kind of upset that he hadn't even called her, or at least returned her call. All she wanted was to tell Kenshin what had happened. She felt so guilty and unhappy. She just wanted to be with him and wished he hadn't left to begin with.

She slumped against the wall, dejected.

All of a sudden her phone rang. Excitedly, she looked to see who it was. Once again, her heart sank. It wasn't Kenshin as she had expected. Her phone read, "Kiyosato."

She had half a mind to ignore it, but she didn't. It wasn't her way to.

Tomoe pressed the receive button. "Hi Akira."

"You don't sound well." He paused. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine. I just……….I was trying to call Kenshin, but he is probably busy."

"He _is_ on vacation." Akira agreed. "Was it to tell him…….."

"Yes." She interrupted. She didn't want to even think of it. "I do not want him to think I have been hiding it from him. I really do not want to hurt him."

Akira twirled the cord around his finger thoughtfully. "I wonder Tomoe……." He glanced down at the numbers on the keypad. He was always worried about his friends. "………if he ever feels the way you do."

"What do you mean?"

"Ah……………well, if he thinks about your feelings half as much as you think about his."

Tomoe frowned. "Akira………"

"I mean, do you really know him?"  
She was getting tired of his silent accusation. "Look, perhaps you are upset that I still care deeply for him. But you are no different: you do not care about Kaoru. What, to brush her off without telling her……"

"I shall tell her!" Akira interrupted. "But our situation is different. She doesn't care for me anymore in the same way."

"I am disappointed in you." Tomoe scolded. "After one fight, you give up. You may not have feelings for her anymore Akira, but I have a mind that she still cares for you. And here my father wished me to marry you. You're not a man: you're a coward!"

Kiyosato grit his teeth. She was just as biting as ever. She could be cold and ruthless with her words sometimes. "Listen to me!" he almost shouted. "As if your Kenshin was any better!"

Tomoe could feel her anger build. "Do not accuse him of being like you! He would never-"

"-he's not the person you think he is." Akira said tightly. "Drinking, smoking, gangs and cussing: you deserve so much better." He went on, knowing she was upset, but he wanted her to know the truth.

"That's right, you heard correctly. He's not sweet and innocent as you think he is. He's heartless and cold. I don't want you to get hurt by him. He's spoiled and thinks he can get away with anything by using his money."

"Akira!" Tomoe gasped. She couldn't stand the way he was trashing Kenshin. "I will not sit here and listen to you speak ill of Kenshin like this! I believe you are jealous!"

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous of him?" Akira demanded. "I don't want to be a killing freak!"

"Don't ever speak to me again!" She cried. "Engaged or not, don't even think to talk to me – I don't believe a word that you are saying."

Akira controlled his voice. He didn't want to yell at her. His parents had come into the room wondering why he was shouting. "You don't believe it? Ask him yourself, Tomoe – ask him to tell you why he killed that girl three years ago. Let's see if he can give you a reasonable answer."

Tomoe felt her blood run cold.

0-0-0-0-0

**1 PLAYER WINS!**

"WAI! I beat you again!" Yumi cried happily, watching as Kilik, Soujiro's character, fell down in a heap. She excitedly gave him a hug and began punching his shoulder playfully. "And you said you could beat me this round!"

Soujiro let out a small grin. It was his fault for challenging her to begin with. He had lost count of the amount of times he had been beaten. SoulCalibur seemed to be her specialty. "Yes, yes! Let's battle again: this time, I'll beat you for sure!" He cried. He knew it was futile when she chose Maxi for the umpteenth time.

"Aren't you two bored of that?" Shishio demanded. "You've been playing it for almost two hours."  
"How could I get bored of seeing the boy lose? It's too much fun." Yumi told him.

"Mou! Komagata-san, if it were another game, then I'd beat you any day." Soujiro huffed good-naturedly.

Shishio leaned back against the couch, fingering the fresh bandages he had just placed on. The burns were healing, but slowly. It was painful to bump against anything, but being the man that he was, he said nothing about it.

Soujiro and Yumi had seated themselves across the room with the Playstation 2, passing time by competing against one another. It had been a while since they had done that. Now that the winter break had come, and Shishio was out of the hospital, they were back to their usual routine.

Okita sat on top of the couch, curled into a ball, saying nothing. He was not in the mood to talk.

"What's up with you?" Shishio demanded, turning his attention to Soujiro's cousin.

"Nothing." Okita all but snapped.

"Hn………are you crying?"

"No!" He regained his composure. "I was just thinking how nice it would feel to wring someone's neck."

"Who's?"

"I win again!" Yumi cried. "I should have taken score."

Soujiro dropped the controller with a sigh. "Ah, I give up! I can't win against you at this game at all."

"You've only realized it now?" She asked happily.

Shishio turned his attention back to Okita. "Well?"

Okita shrugged, watching as Soujiro challenged her to another game, swearing that he would win before the day was over. "My father."

"That guy is still treating you like dirt, huh……." Shishio said thoughtfully. "And you sit here and do nothing about it."

"It's not like I can!" Okita sniffed defensively. "I would do something if I could, but - "

"You're just too weak." Shishio put in. "Against his skill and power you'd never be able to do anything."

Okita couldn't help but glare: how true it was. He looked at his hands. "I have no way to stop him. I have a bad feeling he's up to something."

Shishio snickered. "Like what?"

"Like…….I don't know: choosing someone for me to love." Okita randomly said. He figured as much: he was told he couldn't love Ai, and so, he knew he would be told who it was he was allowed to love.

"Some people are like that, though." Soujiro said absently, eyes focused on the screen. They were now playing a game of Guilty Gear. "They use their power on those they know are weak. In this case, he knows you won't be able to do anything against him even if you wanted to."

Yumi looked up. "You'd let him push you around?"

Okita lay back down with a sigh. "You guys aren't helping!" He complained, kicking his legs into the air. He let them fall and glanced over at Shishio.

"The world is like that: the weak die, the strong survive." Shishio quoted. "If you can't overcome this, then you will not get far in life." He suddenly got up and stretched. Okita thought over his words. Sometimes, Shishio actually spoke some sense.

"What should I do?" He asked finally.

"Confront him." Shishio told him. He clenched his fist. "I know I would."

Weakly, the younger boy shook his head. "You don't know my father; you can't just do that. He will cut you down with his words faster than you can say my name."

"Then I'd cut his tongue out first, and then defy him." Shishio said grinning. He could also be very brutal too.

Soujiro grinned. "Isn't that what you did to your sister?" He asked.

Shishio shrugged. Okita couldn't believe his ears. That was sick! Soujiro and Yumi continued on playing as if that wasn't anything new, while he thought that he had made the mistake to even ask for help from this freak. He knew that Shishio was rough, but not that heartless.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Okita murmured.

"Of course not, I killed her after all." Shishio answered graciously. "She's not been around for more than 10 years, so no one really remembers her."

Just as Okita was going to make a rude comment, Yumi cried out her victory once more, and Soujiro groaned, falling backward in defeat. She began to bully him into saying that she was the best, and he complied, laughing. They acted like siblings.

He had known Shishio since he had been a small boy, and had grown to accept his strange ideals. He knew all of his secrets, and all of his dirty deeds. He had grown upset with his little sister because she was such a chatterbox. He had literally ripped her tongue out and slit her throat. She would be silent forever.

He also knew the real reason why Shishio was burnt. He had been trying to steal something from a building, but it so happened that in the process of trying to stop him, the owner had knocked over an incense candle and set the place ablaze.

Sometimes, Shishio could be really strange.

"You're all weird." Okita muttered. "I can't understand your logic at all."

**0-0-0-0-0**

The lights were dim, and in a corner of the room, there were live musicians playing soft music. The restaurant was filled the typical rich bachelors playing cards with their buddies and some flirting with their girlfriends. Others were drinking at the bar toward the back. One or two couples were eating dinner together, but there were no youth save for Kaoru and Kenshin, who were escorted to a table by the Maitre'D.

Kaoru nervously crossed her arms, feeling self-conscious. "They're looking at me." She whispered to Kenshin, watching as some of the men glanced up from their card games and smiled as she passed.

He put an arm around her waist, gently but firmly steering her toward their seats. "They're just jealous that they don't have the most beautiful date." Kenshin whispered, his words causing Kaoru to smile.

As they sat down and ordered something, Kaoru jumped when she felt Kenshin´s ankle brush against hers. Liking the feel of it, she hesitantly rubbed her own foot against his. He gave her a wide smile, purple eyes sparkling.

He was dressed in a suit, with a magenta tie. His hair was pulled back into its usual style, Kaoru's up in a high ponytail. She thought that he looked dashing.

A waiter came and filled their cups with wine.

"Have I mentioned that you look gorgeous tonight?"

Kaoru fingered her wine glass, blushing furiously. "Yes……" She met his eyes with hers and momentarily forgot how to breathe. "I don't understand why you always do these things for me."

He fingered his own wine glass before answering. "I just thought to give you what Kiyosato would never be able to give you even if he tried for the whole of his life." He paused, "how are you guys anyway?" For some strange reason, he was hoping she would tell him something negative.

Kaoru tore her gaze away. "We……got into an argument, but we'll work things out." She sounded hopeful. And he was disappointed. She leaned forward.

"On that note, Kenshin – don't you have a girlfriend?" She tried to recall the name that Takani had mentioned before, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "Won't she be upset that you're taking me out and stuff?"

Kenshin nearly choked on his water that he had begun to sip. He had almost forgotten about Tomoe. He wanted desperately to change the topic. He must have turned a bright red. "She won't mind – you do know that this is a friendly date, don't you?"

Kaoru pursed her lips, feeling a sudden urge to hit him. However, they were in a restaurant and she had more sense than that. Hiroto and Kakujin gave him smirks of apprehension, and he couldn't help but glare at the both of them.

He tried to make up for his mistake and gave her a little nudge as their orders came in. The food looked delicious: steaming and ready to eat. "I told you I'd make sure you had fun: I want to take you somewhere else. What do you say we go play tennis tomorrow morning, then go for a massage and spa. Afterwards, we'll go to an amusement park."

Her head came up at his last words. She loved amusement parks! "I'd love to." She told him sincerely. Once in a while, her father used to take her and her siblings to an amusement park. She never really went because she had been caught up studying. She was eager already.

Chuckling, Kenshin nodded. "So then it's decided!"

He raised his glass. "I want you to enjoy your stay. To fun – to happiness!"

Kaoru mimicked his actions, grinning. "To happiness!"

**0-0-0-0-0 **

"Oh man, it's raining!' Kaoru complained, watching as the steady downpour wet the streets. She stood looking outside of the restaurant with Kenshin at her side. They were now waiting for the limo to return to pick them up.

The restaurant was closed, the remaining staff cleaning up and looking forward to going home themselves. They paid no mind to the couple as they stood by the door waiting.

Kenshin stuffed his hands in his pockets, humming a tune beneath his breath. It had been a wonderful night. He had made sure that he didn't say a single crude thing to her, and had liked it immensely when she smiled. He couldn't help but compliment her all night.

"We're going back pretty soon." She said suddenly. "It's so depressing."

He gave her a wide grin. "The vacation is not over yet. As I've already told you, I plan to have fun." He peered out into the darkness eyeing the rain too. "There's still tomorrow. And besides, the night's still young."

Kaoru looked at him incredulously. "What else is there to do tonight?" She asked. "It's raining and everything is closed….."

He took her hand. "Let's dance, Kaoru!"

Now she awkwardly made a face. "D-dance?" She repeated. "Uhm, Kenshin, there's no music……." She lowered her voice so that the workers nearby wouldn't be able to hear her. "And besides, I don't know how to dance……"

He pulled her close, putting an arm around her waist. "Then, I'll sing." He murmured in her ear. It sent tremors running up her body. "Let me show you how: I'll lead……"

With that, he put her arms around his neck and began to sway gently. His voice was quiet, but sincere as he sang the words, "All my life……I prayed for someone like you. And I thank God that I…..finally found you……." She giggled against his shoulder, liking the smooth sound of his voice, and his hands around her waist.

She put her head against his chest, listening to the heartbeat and just marveling in his warmth. He was so different……so………

Kaoru opened her eyes and saw that the limo was already there. Kenshin had stopped singing for a while, but had still held her close, rocking them both to an imaginary beat, dancing to a song without words.

"Kenshin……the limo……." She began to say, but he suddenly took her chin and turned her to face him. He met her lips with his, in a passionate kiss.

He couldn't help himself – it was too much to resist. She melted instantly as his arms around her waist tightened and pulled her up against him. She responded by tightening her hold around his neck.

One hand at her waist trailed downward, toward her thigh, resting on it and fingering where the material of her clothing ended at the slit. It sent shocks down her spine, and she couldn't help but moan with delight. He was always so daring. She caught sight of the limo once more though, and pulled away.

"Kenshin, the limo is waiting for us."  
He winked. "It can wait a little longer: after all, we waited for it for a while." He coaxed her back into a kiss, and they ended when a staff member from the restaurant coughed politely, and asked them to please leave because they had to lock up.

Running out into the rain, Kenshin offered her his overcoat, to keep from getting wet. When she refused, he insisted that she had just come from a fever, and reminded her that she had to be well enough for their next day's activities.

They piled into the car together, both exhausted but happy. Kaoru didn't know when she fell asleep against him, but woke when he nudged her awake gently. He helped her to her room and escorted her to her door, Kakujin and Hiroto following wordlessly.

"That was great……" She said to him, her blue eyes sparkling.

He bowed, not those flourishing mocking bows he usually did, but a sincere one. "I'm glad you liked it." He said softly. "Sweet dreams."

"Good night." She closed the door.

Kenshin made his way to his own room, and not bothering to change out of his clothing, he flopped down on his bed and sighed. He didn't understand his emotions at all.

The rain outside wasn't helping his situation any. He lay motionless, staring up at the ceiling for a few moments before Kakujin, who had positioned himself into the corner spoke up. "Young Master, is there something wrong?"

Kenshin looked up. "No. Not really……." Despite the fact that he had had an amazing time with Kaoru, he had a feeling he would be getting no sleep that night. The thunder and lightning outside reminded him of that night……and he knew that if he went to sleep, he'd have nightmares. The same one he always had – his past came back to haunt him.

**To Be Continued………..

* * *

**

AN: Thanks for the reviews again everyone! I hope that you guys will do so for me again! Japanese cultural notes have been posted on the yahoo group for anyone who is interested. Thanks for reading! See you next Sunday!


	26. The Turning Point

WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU:  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…all original characters/ideas are mine to claim though.

* * *

AN: I just finished watching when Kenshin was in Shingetsu village and met Shishio for the first time. Saitoh and Kenshin had the courtesy to take off their shoes at the door! They fought in socks_! KAWAII!_ Okay, I´m strange………. 

_**Warnings: Mellow chapter! On a riff when it comes to writing.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 26:  
The Turning Point**

"Come on, Kenshin! Hurry up!" Kaoru sang, running up ahead. Her ponytail flew out behind her, the balloon she was holding on a slant because of the wind. She reminded him of a little girl.

He smiled tiredly. He felt like crap, even after the spa and massage earlier that morning, but he made it a point to keep his promise to Kaoru. He sure missed a few hours of sleep.

"I'm coming." He said, stuffing his hands into his pockets and following after her while she bounced from booth to booth, game to game, and ride to ride. She never tired of anything, and despite his fatigue, it lifted his spirits seeing her so excited and her sparkling eyes.

The sun beat down on them, and while it was better than a cold winter wind, it was still stifling and uncomfortable.

He was dressed in shorts and a sleeveless top, exposing his taut muscles on his arms. It was an LATX top that he was very proud of. He had clad Kaoru in pure GAP, having liked the way she looked in it.

"Let's play this one next!" She said eagerly, once he had caught up.

"Hnn…" He looked at the stall.

"I want that doll!" Kaoru said excitedly, pointing to a stuffed animal as big as her torso. It was a big tiger, with big eyes and its mouth wide open. How she thought it was so cute, he had no idea, but if she wanted it, her wish was his command. He stepped up to the person in charge.

"Play to win a doll for your girlfriend, sir?" The man asked, holding up a smaller version of the doll, squeezing it in his hands. Kenshin had the thought to tell him that Kaoru was not his girlfriend, but he didn't bother. Instead, he felt around in his pocket for his wallet.

Kenshin eyed the wall, which was lined with balloon upon balloon. "What is it you have to do?"

The man held out three darts. "You use these to get your girl a prize."

That was easy enough. There was bound to be a balloon he would hit: maybe even more. "How much?"

"Three dollars." The man replied.

Kenshin sweatdropped. He never carried change. "Can you break a $100 bill?"

Now it was the man's turn to sweatdrop. "Uh….no……sir, but if you wish to play 33 times or so, then……"

Kenshin shrugged. "Whatever. I'll just play a couple, and you can keep the change. I just want to get her that doll." He pointed to the one Kaoru had shown him.

So, shrugging, the man handed him the three darts.

Grinning, Kaoru shook Kenshin's arm, having not understood the whole encounter and whispered that she was counting on him.

He nodded, and drew his arm back to let a dart fly. Before he could let it go, the man quickly said, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, you're not supposed to let the dart hit any balloons; little stickers are placed between them. If you can hit those, then you will get a prize."

"Just great…." Kenshin murmured. He stiffened his resolve. _I can do it._ He thought. He wasn't about to let Kaoru see him give up. This was a strange turn of events……

At the end, Kaoru walked away with her doll, happily clutching it to herself. "Thanks so much, Kenshin!" She cried. She saw something else and began to run toward it, dragging him along. Hiroto and Kakujin, who both looked bored, tailed them silently.

She dragged him to a spinning teacup ride, where several cups of different colors spun and children squealed.

Kenshin hated that ride but went on anyway at Kaoru's insistence.

After stepping off, Kaoru excused herself while she went to the washroom, handing him her doll to hold.

Kenshin held it dumbly, still feeling the after-effects of the ride. Snapping out of it, he dumped the toy in Hiroto's arms. _I think I'm gonna be sick……_

He swallowed, his stomach roiling at the mere thought. He was glad Kaoru hadn't decided to have them eat before they went on the ride.

When his stomach finally settled, he was about to get the toy back from his bodyguard when he felt someone bump into him.

Mood darkening, Kenshin turned to see who it was that had the audacity to bump him like that.

Tired and irritated, he snapped, "Watch where you're going - " He cut himself off when he saw who it was.

"Sorry…" The girl replied automatically. She paused. "Kenshin?"

Kenshin couldn´t help but stare in surprise. He wondered if he was dreaming. "Jen?"

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Awww! There's only one more day of vacation after this. It wasn't long enough!" Misao whined, swinging her arms in frustration. Soujiro grinned, shrugging at her comment.

"We do go back on Monday." He said matter-of-factly. Luckily, the weather had let up its harsh bite, a cool breeze caressing their skin as they walked side by side towards Aoshi's. Okita was a few paces behind them, intending to go with the group to watch a movie and then go to Saitoh's house.

Once in a while, he would look over his shoulder to check if he was being followed. Saitoh had told him that the police hadn't just been there to tag him out for drinking, but because they had been given specific instructions to bring him back to his house. To his relief, there were no police in sight.

He turned his attention to the two ahead of him.

"Kamiya-san should be coming back by the end of tomorrow if not sooner."

"I wonder how she's doing?" Misao asked.

"Last I heard from her, she was fine. She seems to be doing well with Himura."  
Misao grinned. "Really….." She looked skyward. "I wonder how I will do with Aoshi……"

Soujiro struggled to keep the smile on his face. "We will see……" He murmured thoughtfully.

She pulled out a chap stick, applying the balm to her chaffed lips. "Will you do me another favor then?" She asked.

"What can I do for you?'

"Can you ask Aoshi what he thinks of me? And you know, make me look good while you're at it."

He said nothing, fearing he would snap at her to go and do it herself for a change – that he was sick of her using him when he loved her and yet she didn't notice. Instead, he nodded.

Ai answered the door when they knocked. Misao couldn't help but glare. What was she doing there?

"Welcome." Ai said, stepping aside to allow them in. She herself was surprised to see Okita there too.

"It's good to see you again, Ai-san." Soujiro said politely.

Aoshi was pulling on his steel-toe boots. "I invited Ai to come with us. I hope it's okay."

Okita nodded. "It's fine." Inside he was wincing.

Misao took the opportunity to walk next to Aoshi, chattering a mile a minute, her green eyes glowing. Ai walked between Okita and Soujiro, allowing the two up ahead to have time together.

Okita was uneasy. He was about to excuse himself, when Ai suddenly spoke up. "Aoshi, I don't feel like going to watch a movie."

Aoshi turned, a confused look etched onto his face. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt like going shopping. You guys can go ahead." She waggled her fingers indicating him and Misao. Then she turned to Okita and Soujiro. "Wanna come with me guys?"  
Hiding his scowl, Soujiro nodded. "Okay, sure." He understood what she was meaning to do. "I'll keep you company."

Okita shifted his feet uncomfortably. He knew that he wanted to spend time with Ai, but he also knew that he wasn't entitled to. He searched desperately for something to say, her words from the other day still fresh in his memory, making his heart break at the recollection. Just before he could say something, Soujiro came to his rescue.

"Okita-san, don't you have an appointment with Saitoh-sensei?"  
Gratefully, Okita nodded. "Yeah, actually……I was planning to go as it was on the way, but….."

Ai seemed to understand. "That's okay. I guess we'll see you later then."

Okita nodded. "Yeah, okay – later."

She walked on ahead with Soujiro, pausing beside Misao. In an emotionless voice, she said, "You understand, right?" And walked away, leaving Misao standing next to Aoshi, baffled.

Okita slipped away, almost too eagerly. Distancing himself was the best thing to do. He was thinking to break into an all-out run when he felt hands grip his forearms and a deep voice growl, "Finally found you, Okita-san. I'd advise you to come quietly."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Tomoe's were filled with tears. Talk about shock! She managed to finally find her voice. "Y-you're lying." She couldn't believe the story that Akira just told.

Akira was now sitting on the floor, glad he was able to tell her the truth. He would not have his childhood friend fall in love with a monster. He couldn't stand the way Kenshin acted. He had always gotten his way, but not this time – this time, no more damage would be done. "I'm afraid not. Suzuri-san no longer exists because of him. It's in school records and things."

She shook her head in denial. "He would be in jail."

"He's not in jail – his money is keeping him from being behind those bars." He sounded bitter. "That shouldn't happen. Justice wasn't served. He should be in jail right now, if you ask me."

Tomoe blinked the tears away. "He's no murderer! And if so, he's different now. Besides, I haven't heard his side of the story. Even if he did, he must have had a good reason to."

Akira snapped. "Why are you defending him?" He wanted to shake her. "Can't you see? Murdering is wrong! The point is, he shouldn't have, and yet he did! And here you are, protecting him!"

Tomoe faintly replied, "It can't have been on purpose. Kenshin would never kill in cold blood! Never……"

"Fine! I tried telling you, Tomoe, but you wouldn't listen to me. The picture isn't nice, and it will never be nice. You can paint over it all you want, but it's still there. Believe what you want to believe but the truth is the truth.'

She fell silent on the other line, the news too overwhelming. She realized that she was sobbing. Akira was right. But she couldn´t see Kenshin like that. No……she refused to see Kenshin like that.

To her, Kenshin was kind and considerate. His touch was gentle, and he was confident. Even if he was hurt, he wouldn´t resort to something as low blow as killing someone. She saw no justification. Her head spun in confusion.

Who was she to believe?

"Tomoe…..I'm sorry……" Akira murmured. "I wanted you to know so that you wouldn't be deceived. I didn't want you to find out later when you were really in love with him." He paused. "Maybe he was planning to tell you and was looking for the right time."

He hated it when she cried or was upset. He heard a click on the other line, and then the dial tone.

Tomoe had hung up on him.

She decided, however, that when she saw Kenshin at the airport when she picked him up, she'd ask him herself.

And she'd get the real story for sure.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Her long light brown hair was slightly past her hips and he remembered those green eyes. It was somewhat of a shock to see them staring at him again. It had been three years, and seeing her again brought back bittersweet memories. His past knew how to torture him.

"What……a surprise." Kenshin voiced his thoughts.

Jen grinned, before pulling him into a fierce hug.

He changed it to a passionate kiss, crushing her form against his. She smiled against his mouth, before pulling away.

"You still remember that, huh?"

Kenshin smiled weakly. That was when he saw Kaoru standing there, quite shocked. Her eyes had widened and she had grown pale. She took a step back.

For some reason, she felt jealous seeing him kiss someone else. And for some reason, he made the attempt to quickly explain himself.

"Ah, Jen!" He ran his fingers through his thick red hair nervously. "This is Kamiya Kaoru. Kaoru, this is Jen."

Kaoru noticed he was speaking Japanese. She snapped her question out of reflex. "Your old girlfriend?"

Kenshin winced at her words. He tried to ignore the sudden flashbacks that came flooding back to him. It was really getting out of hand. He found his voice. "No."

Jen giggled, also shaking her head. "It's nice to meet you, Kamiya-san."

"It's nice to meet you too……Jen……san……." Kaoru said uncertainly. She bowed slightly.

Jen smiled. "Just call me Jen, please." She smiled brightly, amused at Kaoru's surprise.

"A…….ah……..okay." She stuttered in bewilderment. Jen's Japanese accent was perfect, her sentences clear and understandable. She couldn't help but wonder if Jen's parents were somehow connected with Japan if not Japanese. She certainly didn't look like it – tall and slim, with freckles and a nice smile. She caught a glimpse of a tattoo of a dolphin on her right leg's calf. She turned confused eyes to Kenshin in question, wanting an explanation.

"Jen used to attend school in Japan, but after Suzuri-san's death……" He paused. Oh goodness, the past really crept up on him unexpectedly. He cut himself off and started over, his cheeks heating. He felt Jen's eyes on him and self-consciously and he cleared his voice. "Well, Jen was an exchange student from America that went to Kojimachi Private High three years ago. She and I became good friends but she was……sent back to America……" He gave her an awkward smile.

Kaoru shook her head. "If she wasn't your girlfriend then why……?"  
Jen grinned. "Oh, Kenshin was an idiot – he still is, but – when I first came to Japan, he really believed that Americans greeted each other by kissing passionately. So it became something like an inside joke."  
She turned her attention to Kenshin who was blushing a bit.

"It really is a surprise to see you: I take it you're on vacation?"

He nodded. "Winter break. We decided to go somewhere hot." He changed the topic. "I haven't heard from you in a while. How are you and Scott?"

"He and I are great." Jen crooned happily. She held out her hand toward him, displaying a ring. "We're engaged."

"Engaged!" Kenshin cried. He had never known America to have traditions where the families arranged marriages. He voiced his thoughts out loud but Jen shook her head.

"No, Scott asked me for my hand in marriage. I'm so excited!"

Kenshin blinked. "I'm real happy for you Jen." He sounded sincere. Kaoru felt out of place.

"He's come all the way from Arizona to visit me." She sounded like she was walking on a cloud. "We decided to hit Miami and party."

Kenshin looked around. "He's here?" He asked.

She nodded and winked as a rather tall boy came around the corner. He was holding two ice cream cones in his hands; one was dripping while the other looked about ready to fall over. He had curly brown hair and his hazel eyes shifted in question when he took in Jen talking with some guy he didn't know.

He stood next to her and handed her a cone, watching the pair in front of her curiously. He gave them a nod.

"Kenshin, this is Scott, my fiancé." She said, putting an arm around his waist. "Scott, this is Kenshin, the guy I told you about before?"

Scott merely nodded, and, having kept the cone that had the ice cream that was melting, wiped off the mess before extending his hand to greet Kenshin more formally. He was a good height taller than Kenshin, that was for sure, and much more built.

Kaoru felt even more alienated: they had once again begun to speak in English. She gave Scott and awkward smile, and was surprised when he suddenly took her hand and shook it firmly as well. She pulled back shyly.

Kenshin put a hand through Kaoru's; a silent gesture of assurance. He spoke with Scott. "Congratulations on your engagement.' He started. "You're a lucky guy."

Scott grinned. "I know." He answered sincerely.

They began to walk, Kenshin trying to keep stride with Scott's long ones, leaving Kaoru behind to chat with Jen.

"How is Kenshin nowadays?" Jen asked, scratching her upper arm while she stared at the back of the boys´ heads.

Kaoru shifted uncomfortably. It made her sound as if she were really familiar with Kenshin. However……come to think of it – she was in a sense. "He's um…..okay." She said lamely, unsure of what she meant by her sentence.

She shook her head, smirking a bit at her confusion. "Have you known him for a while, or……?"

Kaoru shook her head. "No. I just transferred to Kojimachi at the end of this fall."

"So that would mean that you don't know about the incident………'

Kaoru made a face. "What incident?"

"I really thought you were Kenshin's girlfriend. You look good together." Jen said quickly, changing the topic. It kind of irked Kaoru that she left her hanging like that, but she couldn't help but blush.

"No, Kenshin has someone else……."

Jen raised her eyebrows. "Really…….so soon……he must have gotten over it himself, that's good."

She couldn't stand the fact that she was always left in the shadows of Kenshin's past. "What happened? What did he do?"

"He hasn't told you either…?" Jen murmured to herself pensively. "I guess he wants to forget about it." She shrugged. "Three years ago, Kenshin killed his girlfriend."

Kaoru stopped walking.

Jen kept going, and Kaoru almost missed her next sentence. "……….And his girlfriend happened to be my best friend."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Hikaru brushed her hair out of her face, sitting up in bed. She blinked. Where was she?

Her brown eyes searched the room for some sort of familiarity, but she could find none except for when her eyes fell on her travel bags that lay on the floor a few feet away.

The other day filtered back into her memory. That was right: she was going to be living in the Okita's residence from then on. What a change……but she was determined – she'd show her father that it was something she could deal with.

A maid stepped up, offering to help her into her kimono after she had finished her morning grooming.

As she sat in front of the vanity mirror, allowing the maids to do her hair, she noticed that she was really pale. The other night, she had not felt well at all, and had tossed and turned in her bed after she had gotten sick. She lacked the sleep.

It wouldn't make a good impression on the Master of the House. In truth, she disliked him a lot. It made her blood boil when he spoke to her, telling her what she could and couldn't do. It upset her to no end that he looked down on women so much. But what could she say? He was to become her father-in-law, and she had to marry the person her father had paired her up with.

For the sake of their companies.

For the sake of his honor.

Hikaru brought her hand down angrily on the dresser and waved the maids away. They stole out of the room quietly, filing out in a single line.  
She sat still for a moment, letting all her anger seethe. Her long black hair covered her face and hung in loose strands. She struggled not to cry. All her life she had been obedient and humble, but to be degraded to being less than an animal! She might as well be sold like a slave.

She jumped when she heard a soft knock on the door.

It was Soushi's older sister. Quickly, she checked the mirror to see if any tears were on her cheeks. To be doubly sure, she wiped them with her fingers.

"Good morning." She said trying to get to her feet to greet her with a formal bow.

She held up her hand to stop her from doing so. "Kobayashi-san, am I correct?"

Hikaru nodded, still halfway up out of her chair.

"I'm Okita Reiko. I get a chance to meet my brother's fiancée….." She grinned. "I'm pleased to meet you."

Hikaru offered her a shaky smile. "As am I you……"

"It's quite late already, I was worried that perhaps you were still sick…..I overheard you last night."

Hikaru felt her cheeks turn bright red. Oh, how embarrassing! "I'm fine, now, thank you. What time is it?"

"It' around 1 in the afternoon." Reiko said. "Your lunch has gotten cold and father is upset that you haven't yet eaten."

She swallowed her comments: it wasn't nice to make rude ones about someone's father. As the saying went, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. She decided to keep silent.

Reiko seemed to get the hint. "He can be demeaning sometimes, but after a while, you get used to it. And besides, it's hardly ever that you will see him."

"It's painful." Hikaru admitted. "I want things over and done with so that I won't have to go through the likes again."

The elder nodded. "At least your husband-to-be is nothing like him. The exact opposite if I may say so."

She picked up some strands from Hikaru´s hair and pinned them up. Hikaru let her, glad that someone in the Okita family was human. Even their mother seemed out there – reduced to no more than someone there for appearances only.

She pondered on Reiko´s last words. If Soushi wasn´t like his father, how would he act?

As they went downstairs, she heard a commotion, but Reiko led the way to the formal dining hall they had been in the other day. Just before she could start her meal, Okita-san came in, a mixed look of both excitement and exasperation on his face. Reiko instantly backed away, lowering her head in acknowledgement.

"Finally! Hikaru, I wish for you to meet my son, Okita Soushi."

She was not prepared for that. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, and numbly she positioned herself by the door, lowering herself onto her knees.

"Let me go, already! I am perfectly capable of walking through a doorway on my own!" She heard a voice say. It sounded upset.

She opened the door slowly, and a male entered, face flushed and eyes flashing angrily.

"What is the meaning of this, my father?" He cried, straightening out his clothing. Okita was taller and looked just like his father. It was obvious that he had been placed into his haori and hakama very quickly; the aqua color of the yukata he wore beneath suited him.

She was mesmerized, and her breath flew when he turned his hard brown eyes to her.

Okita-san merely smirked. "Soushi, I see that we finally found you. It's about time." His voice got menacing and commanding. "We will save this conversation for later. Right now," He turned to Hikaru who was still sitting on the floor, staring up at the young man, "I want you to meet your fiancée."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Aoshi and Misao walked side by side in the mall.

She was thrilled: it was nice of Ai to allow her to spend some time with Aoshi. What more could she ask for? A romantic movie, a romantic stroll, and then a romantic dinner……she was tickled pink.

"Are you okay, Makimachi-san?" Aoshi asked, holding a door open for her to step through. She had suddenly begun to giggle for no apparent reason.

"I'm fine, Shinomori-san." She said brightly.

He gave her a dry smile. He had not enjoyed the movie at all – Bulletproof Monk had proved to be quite a disappointment. She seemed to enjoy it though, so he didn't voice his opinion. Since they were at opposite ends of the thought, he wanted to stay away from conversation about the movie.

"Where do you want to eat?" He asked uncertainly.

"Let's go to the steakhouse……" She faltered. "I mean…..Cassadrima's is good too….." She recovered from her slip. _That's right – he's a vegetarian….._

Aoshi nodded. "It's okay, if you really want to go to the steakhouse….."

"No, Cassadrima's is good. I'm okay with that too. I'm sorry, I almost forgot." She was kicking herself mentally. If only Soujiro was there! She had really been counting on him to ask Aoshi the question of his feelings toward her.

She would have to do it herself, but she feared she didn't have the courage.

"Ah, Shinomori-san, I wanted to know….." She paused, and when he gave her an unreadable look, she continued. "I wanted to know what you were thinking when you first found out that you had an arranged marriage."

He shrugged. "I didn't really think anything. I already knew, more or less, and when I first met Ai, I felt like I already knew her."

Misao frowned. "Could you honestly fall in love with someone you don't know?" She asked.

Aoshi turned to look at her. Ai's words and scolding rang in his mind. He'd have to tell Misao the truth one day. And he felt bad for leading her on: Ai was right – he had no right to play with the girl's emotions like that. He wondered what to do.

"It's possible." He said slowly.

She sniffed. "But then you can't find love on your own. I think it's selfish for parents to do that." She turned around, her braid whipping out behind her as she did so. "If my parents ever did that to me….." She paused and sighed. "Who am I kidding? What parents? Those guys….."

Aoshi frowned. "What do you mean?"

She angrily replied, "They didn't take care of me, always so busy with their work, they didn't want me around. I would rather have it your way Shinomori-san, where your parents still pay attention to you and consider you as part of their lives."

He looked away at a display of a mountain of dolls. Great, it was getting harder to tell her what needed to be said.

"I was always being told that I was too noisy and to keep quiet. It hurt that they didn´t love me at all." She shivered with her anger. "But Jiiya's different: he cares for me – that's all I ever wanted."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Makimachi-san….." Aoshi said quietly. He was sorry for her. Being neglected was not fun. Even if he had been to a boarding school for almost all his life, at least his parents still wrote to him and called him up. He often thought that his parents didn't care about him, but he found he was mistaken.

He felt his mouth go dry. He couldn't keep it up much longer. Just before he could say anything, Misao blurted, "Just what are your feelings for me, Shinomori-san? I want to know – I need to know……..please……" She bowed her head, waiting for his response.

She had been denied love for all of her life from her parents, and she couldn't bear the thought that the person she loved would deny her of it again, but she had to know. She just had to! She would be strong……

Aoshi´s face was emotionless. "Makimachi-san……….I………"

He took a deep breath. It was time to tell her his decision.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jen had refused to say anything more on the topic of the incident that had happened three years ago. She seemed to want to forget it too. However, it rang in Kaoru's head for the rest of the day, and it bugged her to no end.

Was it true that Kenshin was a murderer?

If so, what had caused him to do that……?

And……just how much about Kenshin did she not know about?  
She was nervous. If Kenshin could kill his last girlfriend, then she felt very vulnerable.

Kenshin was joking with Jen about getting a tattoo too when Kaoru snapped back into reality. He seemed oblivious to anything that had happened. She supposed that Jen hadn't told him she had told Kaoru…..

"Well, Kamiya-san, it was a pleasure to meet you." Jen said warmly.

"Yes." Kaoru answered sincerely.

Jen lowered her voice. "Even if Kenshin did something like that, would you abandon him?"

Kaoru looked over to Kenshin who was talking with Scott about something. "No. I wouldn't……but, it's not like……."

"_Ganbatte!" _Jen interrupted, patting her on the back. (**Ganbatte good luck**)

She took Scott's arm and said goodbye to Kenshin before leaving the both of them alone together.

Kenshin turned to her, grinning. "What do you think of Jen?" He asked.

"She was very nice." Kaoru answered. She stared at his face. _What is it about you……?_

"Let's head back." He told her. "It's late, and I'm tired. We leave Florida early tomorrow morning too."

He pulled her close as they walked back toward the limo. "I hope you had fun today"' He told her. She nodded, smiling. _Maybe he didn't really kill……_

The question was on her mind all night though, and she didn't get much sleep. She managed to doze in the limo as they made their way to the airport the next morning.

Once seated and securely in place next to Kenshin on the plane, she decided to ask him.

His eyes were closed and he opened them when she tugged on his shirt. "Yeah?"

"Ah…..Kenshin……three years ago……did you really kill your girlfriend?" She asked.

His soft purple eyes instantly hardened. "That's none of your business."

She backed away a bit. "Jen told me……"

He glared at her. "Would you quit trying to pry into my life?" He demanded.

Taken aback and hurt at his tone, she snapped back, "I just wanted to get to know you some more……."

He ran a hand through his thick mane of red hair angrily. "Well, too bad – I promised you I wouldn't be jerk on the trip and I wasn't – but now that it's over, don't expect me to lower myself for the likes of you again."

It was like an unexpected slap to the face: Kaoru stared in shock.

It hurt like a million pieces of glass ripping through her heart. She wanted to burst into tears.

Even the ascent into the air had no affect on her, and as soon as the plane left the ground, she ran into the washroom and locked herself in. She began to cry – everything they had done meant absolutely nothing to him?

It was going to be a long 16 hour flight back to Japan…….

**To Be Continued…..

* * *

**

AN: Hey guys! I'm glad to see that so many people are interested in knowing just exactly what Kenshin's past is. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Please be nice and give me the gift of reviews! Japanese cultural notes are going to be posted on the Yahoo group so please check it out and I'll see you all next Sunday!


	27. Descent

WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU  
CHAPTER 27

* * *

**AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hold on to your seats everyone because we're going on a rough ride in this chapter! Thanks for reading, please enjoy. **

**Oh, and as a side note, someone said that I'm a magician. W00t! that must mean my letter to Hogwarts is coming soon. **

_**Warnings: Abuse, cursing Rated R for violence and swearing.

* * *

**_

**- Descent -**

Kenshin felt uneasy, and he shifted in his chair. He had let his anger overwhelm him again. He honestly had to stop doing that; it was almost as if he were suddenly possessed by someone else. He sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt, getting out of his seat to go after her. Why was it that he always slipped and messed up? He made a mental note to himself to reign and bite back his nasty words, and to keep his anger in check.

He knocked on the washroom door. Inside, he heard Kaoru sobbing.

"Kaoru!" He called.

"Go away, Kenshin!" Kaoru sniffed.

He knocked on the door again, more persistently. "Kaoru….." He paused, his pride swelling. He struggled to put it away. "…..I didn't mean what I said…." He waited, but she didn't answer.

"Kaoru……" Kenshin practically begged.

"What did you mean to say then!" She snapped.

Kenshin let out a frustrated breath. "I meant to say…..I didn't mean to yell at you." He said finally, changing his mind. He let out another frustrated breath. "If……if you really want, I'll tell you the story." He offered.

It was hard to say sorry.

"Please…..come on out now okay?"  
Kaoru, who was sitting on the bathroom floor, listened to his pleading voice. It was as if she could sense his sorrow. For some strange reason, she knew he was being sincere. "Please….." She heard him beg again.

It was as if his soul was pulling her, coaxing her into an embrace. It wasn't the first time it had happened. Just as it had done before, her soul responded. She dried her tears and drew a breath to compose herself before she opened the door and stepped out.

There he was, his purple eyes beseeching, troubled. He let out a small smile and brought his hands up to her cheeks, wiping the last of her tears away. "Just give me some time – it's a hard and a long story to tell." He took her hand in his. "Just bear with me, okay? I promise I'll tell you the whole story."

She found herself nodding, and allowed him to lead her back to her seat. He sat down next to her, rubbing his thumb idly over her hand.

"You know I always keep my promises." He told her, not looking at her."

"I know." She whispered, finding a smile at last.

His exhaustion overwhelmed him. The night before he had not gotten any sleep again. Seeing Jen brought his nightmares back. He was physically exhausted and mentally drained. He slumped back into his seat, and closed his eyes.

Kenshin knew his nightmares would come if he fell asleep, but it was going to be okay:

Kaoru was there.

He fell asleep almost instantly.

Kaoru let him sleep, knowing he was tired. She herself settled in to get some rest too, leaning her head against his shoulder. In a few moments, she too fell fast asleep.

Outside, the sun was shining. The orange-yellow glow of the rays streamed through the pane of glass, onto their faces.

On the whole plane, Kenshin and Kaoru were the only ones sleeping. But then again, neither had had a very restful night.

Kakujin smirked. "Aren't they cute?" he asked sarcastically.

Hiroto rolled his eyes, shrugging. "I'd guess." His green eyes swept over the couple, contemplating.

Kakujin put his arms behind his head and sat back with a gesture of relaxation. Don't get him wrong – he still watched his surroundings with critical eyes: every gesture from others, and every breath his young Master took and let out. Hiroto gave him a look.

Kakujin shrugged, "I had the thought that they'd go all the way that night – and right in front of me too." The smirk grew bigger. "They probably would have too had not the girl stopped him."

Hiroto watched as a man made his way down the aisle to go to the washroom. To do so, of course, he had to pass by the young Master. As soon as he did, the bodyguard turned his attention back to Kakujin. "The young Master already has himself a girlfriend." He pointed out.

"He's a player." Kakujin chuckled. His eyes were now watching a woman type away at her laptop. "I do prefer Kamiya-san over her though, what do you think?"  
Hiroto shrugged again. "From what I've read about him, I wouldn't want either for him. He should lay low."

Kakujin got up and lowered the blinds to Kenshin's window so that they rays of the sun wouldn't disturb his sleep. "Nah, he's a good kid."

"Yeah." Hiroto said. "He should learn to control that tongue of his." His creepy green eyes fell on Kaoru. "I have a feeling he's in love with this one, though."

Kakujin nodded. "How much do you want to bet that she's already taken?"

Hiroto actually laughed. "Those two will find a way to be together. They're meant to be."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Okita stared at Hikaru, almost missing his father's next words. "Her name is Kobayashi Hikaru."

At the mention of her name, she bowed low, her forehead touching the floor.

Had Okita not been sitting already, he would have fallen down. Instead, he jumped to his feet. "My father - ! What is the meaning of this?"

"It means exactly as I have said it. She is your future bride." Okita-san said tightly. "I have chosen her personally."

Soushi couldn't have cared less. Even if it was his best friend that had chosen her for him, he wouldn't stand for it. He paled. "I will not……" He said, his voice in a whisper, "I will not……"

"Do you dare to defy me?" Okita-san demanded.

Soushi thought it over. "Yes, my father, I do." He took a step back. "I will do your will no longer."

Now Okita-san's face turned white. An all-out battle would begin, and it wasn't going to be pretty. How embarrassing too – in front of Hikaru no less. She watched the reaction between father and son with fearful eyes. She hadn't expected that Soushi had not idea about their engagement. His reaction to the news told her otherwise.

She had been bred and brought up to be a suitable bride. Just like her classmates, all of whom she would never see again.

Reiko came over to her quickly. "Come with me, Kobayashi-san."

Reluctantly, Hikaru got to her feet, and followed her out of the room as Okita and his father had a face off, the tension in the air rising to a peak. Reiko didn't want to be there when they blew their tops.

Once they were gone, Okita-san turned to Soushi. "Have you no respect for your elders? If you will not follow my will, then you will be a disgrace to the family!"

"Then so I shall be!" Soushi declared. "I could care less about this wretched family anyway!" He clenched his fists, feeling his heart beat hard in his chest. He might as well continue as he had already started. He defiantly took a step forward. "I will not have you run my life for me forever!"  
Okita-san was livid. He couldn't believe his ears! "You dishonorable, selfish, no good…….."

"Save your comments for someone who will actually listen!" Soushi retorted.

Reiko heard the heated words and worriedly rushed back to the room, leaving Hikaru standing in the middle of the hallway.

She re-entered as Okita-san delivered Soushi a powerful blow to the gut. It sent her little brother sprawling, arms flailing as he fell backward. Once again, things had gotten violent and out of hand. She cried out as her father picked him up by the scruff of the neck.

"Say that again." He growled, testing to see if the runt he called his son would dare to repeat what he'd said.

Soushi smirked. "Sure – save your comments for someone who will actually listen to them."

Okita-san's face twisted into a dark and ugly one. From that distance from his face, Okita could smell the strong aroma of liquor. He turned his face away in disgust. Oh joy! He had been drinking again.

In truth, he couldn't believe he was defying his father like this. In the whole of his life, he would never have dared. He guessed Shishio had gotten through to him after all.

Okita-san threw him back roughly, causing Soushi to fall backwards, crashing against the finely set table with dishes of traditional foods.

The clean tatami was now ruined; half of the things crashed in a mess of food and broken dishes on the floor, Soushi falling among it all.

The table was littered, Soushi's weight having tilted it; one of the legs had given way. It was surprising it hadn't split in two because of the force he was thrown with.

Soushi groaned – that hurt! Every muscle in his body cried out in pain. He hadn't been expecting his father to throw him. His clothing was dirtied with not only food, but also his blood.

His hands scraped against a broken dish, something sticky sliding onto his clothing. His brown eyes flew open angrily and he winced as he tried to get up.

He saw his father coming at him again, and he tensed, ready to fight back. Just before anything could happen, Reiko stepped into the middle, spreading her arms out, shielding him.

"Stop it!" She cried, her eyes shut. She half expected to be the one to be hit, but Okita-san stopped short.

"Reiko! Move away now!"

"No, my father!" She answered, just as angrily. "Look at yourselves! Honestly!" Her dark eyes were also blazing. "You are grown men!" She pointed at the door. "Out there, Kobayashi-san must be shocked – she must have expected better than this!"

"Reiko! How dare you talk to me like this!" Her father roared. "Show the proper decorum!"

"No, my father! I will not!" She turned her head to Soushi, "Go – get out of here while you can."

Soushi scrambled to his feet as quickly as possible. Thank the gods he had an older sister! He suddenly felt very grateful. He cast her an apologetic look, and made his way toward the door.

"We're not finished!" His father shouted.

Soushi shuddered, leaving his sister behind to take care of the situation. He knew it was cowardly, but he honestly didn't want to be caught in the same room as his father if he could help it. He still couldn't believe that he had done that. And at the same time, he was relieved.

His legs felt like jelly, and his hands shook.

The plain truth was, he was scared shitless and hoped he would never have to do that again.

Maids rushed to his side to help him with his wounds and to get him away fast. This wasn't the first time they had heard the Master of the house yell at his son. He pulled away from them, running out the door.

At the top of the stairs, Hikaru watched and heard the entire thing. What on earth had her father agreed for her to do?

Suddenly, her task didn't look as easy…….

**0-0-0-0-0**

Green.

It looked like blue, but his vision was swimming so badly, the color kept changing. The door was blue though; he had seen it enough times before to know for sure that he wasn't well.

Purple.

Blue.

_Whoa!_ He rubbed his eyes in confusion.

Luckily, the veranda was closed in, keeping out the biting wind, and sudden snow.

Over his head, a wind chime sang and danced crazily. Outside the trees swayed in the breeze. There was an ashtray nearby.

It had been torture running through the bitter weather, especially without a coat. He had just run out as quickly as he could without thinking. Then again, he didn't really feel the cold because of his misery. He just wanted out. He didn't even know where he was going. It was a surprise to find himself where he was.

Before the door could turn another strange color, he knocked on it. Once, twice, and then it opened. He almost fell through.

"Okita-kun, I should have known." Saitoh raised an eyebrow. He noticed the nice long cut Okita had on the side of his neck. It looked fresh too. The boy must have been winded, because he was breathing hard. "Holy shit……." He murmured.

Saitoh reached out with a gloved hand to inspect the wound, Okita flinching at his touch. He turned the boy's head first to the right, and then to the left, before dragging him inside.

"I should just give you a spare key." Saitoh growled.

Okita gave him a watery smile.

"Dear, who was it?" A woman called.

"Just him." Saitoh called back.

She came out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel she held in her hands. Her hair was pulled back into a small bun, and she had small brown e yes. She was much thinner compared to the last time he had seen her. He did not voice his thoughts out loud.

"Good afternoon, Tokio-san." Okita said graciously, unable toe even bow his head in acknowledgement because Saitoh had shoved him into a seat, inspecting another cut on his hand. He jumped when Saitoh pressed on it to check if it too, was fresh. He concluded it was when it oozed anew with the red liquid.

Tokio-san left without a word to get fresh bandages. It had almost become a ritual whenever Okita dropped by.

"These wounds are recent." Saitoh said pointedly.

"Yay, Captain Obvious." Okita answered sarcastically.

The elder man offered him a tight smile of exasperation.

His wife came back with the bandages, and draped a heavy blanket around Soushi's shoulders. "You're looking to catch pneumonia in weather like this," she told him, "walking around without a jacket."

He took it gratefully, pulling it around his shivering form tightly, as husband and wife began tending to his wounds; Saitoh not as tenderly as Tokio-san.

She ruffled his hair tenderly. "It's not as bad as before. But that man should not be allowed to do this."

Saitoh pressed his hands together, leaning back on his couch. "The police are on the guy's side: who's he supposed to turn to?"

She caught Soushi's chin, checking the boy's mouth. Everything was fine. The last time she had tended to Okita's wounds, she remembered a bleeding mouth and black eyes. Not to mention a broken arm and multiple wounds. To her, it was mortifying the way the boy was beaten.

Her brown eyes glanced up. "We should just adopt him already."

Saitoh fumbled into his pocket for his packet of cigarettes. "It's not that simple. If it was, I'd have done it and taken him away as soon as possible." He pulled a cigarette out, and offered one to Okita who was watching the white stalk almost hungrily. However, he declined it. He didn't know why, but he just did.

"Go outside!" Tokio commanded, when her husband tried to light his. He got up to leave when someone blocked his path.

"Daddy, where are you going?"

Almost instantly, Saitoh pocketed his cigarette, staring down at the child.

"Oh save me, it's a monster." He grumbled.

The little boy giggled as a response, lifting his arms up so that he could be carried.

Saitoh sighed, and did so. "Aren't you supposed to be taking a nap, Tetsu?"

The little boy began to whine, and Saitoh hushed him, telling him it was good for his health to get a lot of sleep.

Okita couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the small boy, especially since they had just a close relationship. Despite the fact that Saitoh was known to be the typical snotball of a teacher, he was a kind parent.

He felt Tokio-san brush his hair tenderly again. "Okita-kun, what happened this time?"

Okita frowned, brooding. "Ah well…my father and I got into an argument." He closed his eyes in dismay. "He actually went out and found me a bride!" His eyes filled with tears. No. No…..he wouldn't cry! He couldn't cry!

Tokio-san pulled him into a tight embrace, cooing words of comfort – something his mother never did. He cried into her yukata, until he could cry no more. Why did life treat him so unfairly?

Why couldn't he have a family to love him?  
Why couldn't he have a father that loved him?

"He's your father." Tokio murmured, as if reading his thoughts. "I'm certain the girl he's chosen for you is the right type." She lifted his chin. "You must obey your father in this, Soushi-kun – your future depends on it, and you know that."

He knew that. His heart ached. "But…!"

"No more." Tokio-san warned. "You know that you have no other means of survival. You are going to inherit your father's company. Now, you stay here with us for a while – allow you two to cool off before you think of anything rash. A situation like this is out of your hands." She helped him to his feet, and lead him to the spare bedroom he always used.  
Out of his hands?

_Not if I can help it._ Soushi thought darkly. He already had a plan, and he intended to carry it out.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Descent again. Oh, how Kaoru hated it!

She didn't like it at all, and once again, Kenshin's hand was over hers. When they finally came to a rest, his voice was soft and comforting. "We're back." He said quietly. His eyes looked to the open window of the airplane.

It was dark outside, and he could see the blinking lights of the other airplanes that were either parked or going to park. People in suits apparently of the color orange were running around waving around red light sticks to direct the plane in the right way.

Kenshin had been right: Tokyo at night was truly beautiful. He had excitedly pointed it out to Kaoru, who had been watching the movie that was showing overhead. It had something to do with a seal.

Anyway.

It took a while before they were allowed to file off the plane. Kaoru eyed the crowd nervously, unconsciously pressing closer to Kenshin. After the incident with Jineh, she had learned her lesson. She didn't want anyone seeing her or pursuing her again.

Kenshin smiled a bit, putting an arm around her waist and letting her cut in line in front of him, giving her the assurance of his presence watching over her.

Although it was a bit disappointing to see themselves back in Japan where it was cold, he was also very glad. It took them away from Jen and the bad memories.

Or so he thought.

Kakujin and Hiroto were spread so that one was in front of Kaoru, and the other was behind Kenshin. In a way, both were disappointed in having to return. Even though neither said much or anything aloud, they had enjoyed the vacation. Kakujin looked sort of funny, dragging with him Kaoru's stuffed doll that Kenshin had won for her.

The redhead flipped open his cell phone, dialing the number and waiting before he spoke.

"Hi, Uncle Hiko. I'm back." He said, almost cheerfully. He paused. "Yeah, I'm okay……….I'll tell you about that later." He scowled over something his Uncle must have said before he snapped, "I want a limo here pronto. I don't want to have to wait: I'm tired you know."

Hiko on the other line chuckled. He had half a mind to tell the boy to wait for two hours, but he had already known his nephew would be tired and would request himself a ride, so he had sent the chauffer ahead earlier. "Your ride is already there." He said.

"Good." Kenshin replied, hanging up on him.

Kaoru couldn't help but listen in on the conversation. She also felt the slight feeling of annoyance: it was as if he was slowly turning back into his conceited self. She didn't want that. She liked the Kenshin she had gotten to know in Florida. She wondered what would happen now that they had returned.

Had she risen up in his eyes?

Would he treat her differently?

They were thanked by the flight attendants and escorted off the plane by one. As soon as they reached their terminal, she went back.

The airport was just as busy and crowded as it had been when they had first gotten there. This time though, fewer children ran around, most of them sleeping on the waiting chairs while they waited for their assigned planes.

He heard a shout from the crowd that was waiting for their friends or family that were exiting the plane.

"Kenshin!"  
Both Kenshin and Kaoru turned to the source of the voice.

Hiroto shot Kakujin a look when they saw Tomoe push her way through the crowd and run over.

A look of surprise and happiness filtered onto his face. He dropped his bags and ventured the couple of steps to close the gap between them, catching her in his arms as she threw her own around his neck.

"Welcome back!" She sang, as he crushed her small form to himself.

"Thanks!" He told her, swinging her around a bit, before settling her down and planting an affectionate kiss on her lips.

Giggling, she pushed back. "You were so short, I almost missed you." She told him.

He growled good-naturedly. "Is that so?" He bent and gave her the kiss he intended to, and she happily returned it in kind. It had seemed like eternity since she had last seen him.

All the while, Kaoru stood looking on, somewhat in both shock and confusion. That must be the girlfriend Kenshin had and the one that Megumi had told her about. She couldn't exactly see her face since Kenshin was blocking her from view, but there was something about her that was so familiar.

She took a step closer.

She could tell that the two were really intimate with each other. He seemed like a totally different person: so carefree and gentle. Sudden jealousy coursed through her when she saw them kiss.

"Why weren't you answering your phone?" Tomoe asked, her dark eyes clouding. "I called you so many times, you didn't even return one. Were you that busy?"

Kenshin gave her a pained smile. He knew he would get scolded for that. "No, I wasn't. I guess I just forgot. I'm sorry."

She let out a pout and a huff of frustration. He squeezed her shoulders. "Tomoe, I'm sorry – I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Tomoe nodded, a bit miffed, but then caught sight of Kaoru standing in the background, waiting for them to finish. "Who's that?"

Kenshin glanced over his shoulder. He had forgotten that Kaoru had been there to begin with. Flushing, he put an arm around Tomoe's waist. "Oh that………just a girl from school who also went to Florida."

Kaoru heard that. She was crushed. She offered Tomoe a small nod of her head.

That was when she realized who she was.

Tomoe gave her a blank look, and then recognition filtered into her mind. "Kamiya-san, it's nice to see you again."  
Kaoru bowed slightly, turning her blue eyes to Kenshin, glaring daggers at him.

"You're going out with my sister?"

Kenshin shifted uneasily. Now he knew he was in big trouble.

Kaoru had never felt so disgusted in all of her life. He had a lot of explaining to do.

**To Be Continued……….

* * *

**

**AN: Sorry short chapter this time guys! Next chapter: Kenshin tells his story! What are they going to think? And what is Okita planning? **

**Please review and I'll see you all next Sunday! _Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu!_**


	28. The Truth

WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin……all original characters/ideas are mine to claim though.

* * *

**AN: First off, Kaoru and Tomoe are stepsisters, and they have only met ONCE – when Kaoru was bringing her siblings to live with their mother. Second, sorry for the short chap last chapter, and finally onto the fic!**

_**Warnings: Murder, and suicide? Flashback scenes and violence. Rated R!

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER 28**

**- The Truth -**

Kenshin didn't know what to say. He just hoped that Kaoru would not spill the beans of the vacation. Tomoe would not be happy at all. But then, he couldn't help himself: when he was around Kaoru, there was something he felt that was so different from any other girl.

Tomoe gave him a confused look. "Uh……is this a problem?"  
Kaoru wanted to slap Kenshin a million times and more. Instead, she shook her head and turned away. Her heart felt like it was breaking. He always managed to do that. It was better that she didn't dig herself deeper into the problem. "No, it's fine. Tomoe-san, I hope you're up to dating such a……" She stopped herself from swearing and instead said, "scatterbrained idiot like him."

Tomoe shrugged slightly. "Scatterbrained alright," she agreed, "he didn't return any of my phone calls."

Kenshin groaned. "I told you I was sorry and that I'd make it up to you." He wanted Kaoru away before she could say something more that might make Tomoe suspicious. He turned to her anxiously. "Ah, Kaoru, it was a surprise that we met on the plane – how are you going to get home?"

She fumed. What a jerk! As soon as he saw his girlfriend, he had become a puddle and had forgotten all about her. It hurt that she was just a side distraction. She cleared her throat and smiled, hoping that tears wouldn't come to her eyes and that her voice didn't shake when she spoke. "I guess I'll be calling Soujiro and asking him to pick me up." She managed.

Kenshin nodded, oblivious to her pain, picked up his bag, and was about to turn away with Tomoe when he heard a voice.

"Even after I told you, you still picked him up."  
Kaoru turned to the familiar voice and tensed when she saw who it was. "Akira?"

She asked at the same time as Tomoe. Tomoe didn't sound very pleased either. He was wearing a collard shirt that was green and khaki pants.

Akira walked right past Kaoru, as if she didn't exist. He was staring hot daggers into Kenshin.

Both girls looked at each other. "You know him!"

Kaoru clutched onto her duffel bag nervously. "Well, Akira's my…..boyfriend." She said quietly.

Tomoe looked ready to fall over in surprise. "Is he really?" She gave Akira a glare and hooked a loose strand of hair delicately back behind her ear. "Well, he's…….." She stopped herself from continuing, realizing that Kenshin was very present at her side.

"He's……." She turned to Kenshin, "That's what I was calling about. I wanted to tell you something."

Kenshin's eyes had traveled to Kaoru, who was looking really left out. He didn't know why, but he felt sorry for her. He nodded absently to Tomoe and smirked, "I like the way you greet your girl, Kiyosato: it's so _manly_ of you."

Kiyosato shot him a cool look. "Oh, and how about the way you treat your girls?" He didn't let Kenshin answer that because he turned to Kaoru, who had begun to back up. She figured she'd give Kenshin a piece of her mind some other time. Now was just not appropriate, and besides, she was rather tired. All she wanted was to go home and rest. She froze when Akira addressed her. "Kaoru, I'm glad you're back safe." He accentuated the word safe.

Kaoru nodded uncertainly, not knowing what he'd meant. She knew things weren't patched up between themselves, and she didn't need more things to think about. She felt used and confused after finding out that Kenshin had been two-timing none other than her stepsister. Akira smiled softly, but it no longer held that glow that Kaoru had seen in it before. "Can we talk later?" He asked.

She shrugged, not able to find any words. She felt more than just drained. He nodded, allowing her the space she was putting between them and turned to Kenshin. "More importantly, it's about time you stop lying, isn't it, Himura?"

Kenshin feigned a look of confusion. "Lying? That you're an idiot, Kiyosato? That's no lie." He said quite scathingly.

Tomoe knew that they didn't like each other, and she put a restraining hand on Kenshin's arm when he looked all but ready to lay the guy flat out. She whispered for him to keep his cool. Kaoru saw a small vein pulsating in Kenshin's neck. He was really angry.

"Can we go someplace else?" Tomoe asked, tugging on Kenshin's sleeve. She nervously looked around her, embarrassed when she saw people staring at them. Kenshin was about to agree with her when Akira interrupted.

"Now's as good a time as any." He gestured with his hands. "You know what we want to hear, Himura."

Kenshin scowled. "Yeah, I do, but I agree with Tomoe: this isn't the best place." He pulled her close, paling a little. Kaoru felt sorry for him: he wasn't ready to tell his story yet.

"Delaying so you can make up an excuse?" Akira taunted.

Kenshin made a move for him, his eyes darkening to a dangerous blue color. His jaw was set with determination: he was pissed. Tomoe clung onto his arm, crying out for him to stop, and Kaoru pushed Akira back.

She whipped her head to look at him angrily. "What is the matter with you? Will you stop provoking him!" She didn't want them to argue any further – now everyone was looking at them! Tomoe's pale face was just as red as hers.

Keeping Akira back, Kaoru watched as Tomoe tugged on Kenshin's sleeve once more. "Let's just let it drop, okay? Okay?" She asked, giving the people who were watching a nod of her head to let them know that there was nothing more to see, and that it had all just been a misunderstanding.

Kenshin heatedly took a deep breath and pulled his arm away from her, taking the lead. Taking on an air of haughtiness, he brushed past Kiyosato, shoving him as he went by. "You don't want to mess with me." He growled beneath his breath.

Akira looked after him, "What, so you can buy your way out of things?" He called. Kenshin never answered, back straight, head held high. Tomoe ran after him, linking her arm through his, and Kakujin and Hiroto followed suite, wordlessly. They left Kaoru and Akira standing by themselves.

Kaoru glared at him. "I can't believe you! Are you honestly that immature all the time?"

Akira glanced over his shoulder at the disappearing figures. "No. I'm being realistic. Don't tell me he hasn't told you either."

She turned to look after the figures as well. "No, but he promised me in time."

"In time." Akira repeated sourly. Kaoru let out a frustrated sigh, and picked up her bags. He snapped out of it and turned to her, "So you have come back from a trip…..even if you're……"

"Poor?" Kaoru finished for him. "I have friends that don't forget about me as easily as you did, Akira. You're not quite the gentleman I thought you to be: good day."

She began to walk away, and he ran to catch up with her. "Ah, wait! Kaoru! I didn't mean to sound so cynical. I just didn't expect you to go away on vacation. I tried to call you many times, but, I couldn't get through. I met with one of your friends – Makimachi-san? – and she told me you were in Florida." He reached over to relieve her of some of her baggage. She decided to let him suffer a bit, so she said nothing about it.

"I hope you had fun?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yes. It was……heaven." She murmured, remembering Kenshin's body pressed close to hers in an intimate kiss. "It was hot there." She added quickly.

"It's been freezing back here. I'm glad you're back." He suddenly wished that he didn't have to break the news to her, but he knew he had to. He wasn't one to let things hang: he would not be like Himura if he could help it! "Kaoru…..I have something I want to say."

Kaoru held her breath. She hoped to God that he wouldn't do something silly like propose to her. Right now, she wasn't sure if she still had feelings for him. Her heart was in the hands of a certain redheaded individual………

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was said that boys never chickened out.

Oh how wrong it was!  
At the moment, Aoshi felt like something was stuck in his throat: and all of a sudden, he didn't want to tell Misao how he felt about her, for fear of hurting her.  
He had never had someone come up to him and tell him how they felt. Sure, he knew that many girls had a crush on him, but still, Misao was different: she actually had the boldness to say something. He liked that about her.

"Makimachi-san……..I……" He trailed off, not knowing how to end his sentence. He felt like a stuttering fool.

Misao looked away, blushing. She never knew someone like Aoshi could be so shy. Seeing that he was uncomfortable, she pulled away. "I'm so sorry, Shinomori-san. I shouldn't have asked you such a personal question: it was selfish of me." She waved her hand. "Besides, you hardly know me, and vice versa for myself so……"

"Why me?" Aoshi asked finally.

She looked toward the Athletics store behind them, where display figurines were lined up to show the latest fashion and trends in sports wear. Aoshi had seen Kenshin in many of them already. He hadn't seen the Reebok brand that just came out the other day on Kenshin yet: that was new. He knew he wouldn't have to wait long to see that.

Her long black braid reached to the middle of her thighs, her big eyes sparkling. She tapped the glass display thoughtfully for a moment, too embarrassed to turn around. "Because……I liked your looks primarily – and your confidence, your personality……" She turned around to face him. "Why are you always so quiet anyway?"

He blinked in surprise. He wasn't much of a talker, she was right. "I find there's nothing much to say; nothing worthwhile anyway."

She smiled. "Yet when you do, you're sincere and kind." She placed her hands on her hips. She was wearing blue hipster jeans and a short shirt that was light blue in color. It was not printed, and at the collarbone, she had tied the strings loosely into a small bow. "I'm so glad I got to know you a bit more."  
Aoshi nodded, not knowing what to say. Sometimes, getting his emotions into words was difficult for him. He decided to stay quiet.

She peered at him. "If you weren't in love with Ai, do you think we could have gone out?"

He looked away briefly before asking, "A conclusion already?"

Misao shrugged. "It's in your eyes when you look at her." She pressed her back up against the window's pane. "I'm a straight-forward girl Shinomori-san. I like to tell the truth and what's on my mind. Maybe that's why many people don't like me – maybe that's why I have friends. But that's the way I am, and I'm not changing myself any time soon."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked quietly. His piercing blue eyes searched hers.

"Because – even if I find out something that will not make me happy, I move on." She locked eyes with him. "I tell the truth: do you?"

He shifted, stuffing his hands into his the pockets of his long white trench coat. He was also wearing a light blue top and blue jeans. It was almost as if they had color-coordinated themselves, though they hadn't. "Sometimes." He admitted.

She nodded. "I want you to tell me the truth now: do you love Ai?"  
He didn't give it a moment's thought. "Yes."

She nodded again. "I see." She looked away so that he wouldn't see her tears. "I'll ask again: if you weren't in love with Ai, do you think we could have gone out?"

When he never spoke, she looked up to him. "I…..honestly don't know." He answered. "It's as you said: I don't know you very well."

Misao took a breath. "How much do you know Ai?"  
The interrogative approach was making Aoshi feel uncomfortable, but he knew that he had to tell Misao sooner or later. "Not very well either….." he confessed.

"…..I see….."

"I'm sorry Makimachi-san." Aoshi told her gently. "You're a great person; I'm glad you were able to bring me out of my shell. No one has ever been able to do that." He moved forward slowly and put his hands to her shoulders. "But I just can't…..be that person who you're looking for…..the only one in my heart right now is Ai……and it will stay that way….."

Misao wiped her tears with the back of her hand, forcing herself to smile. "I knew you would say that. It looks like I've lost to Ai after all." She was determined not to cry. "Don't apologize – it's the way you feel."

"I didn't want to hurt you." He mumbled. She saw a blush stain his cheeks. So, the great Shinomori Aoshi could blush too.  
Misao inclined her head once. "I hope you don't hate me though….."

Aoshi actually grinned. "No, I don't." he began to fumble in his pockets for a cigarette. Goodness, his nerves were shaken badly. He was suddenly hit with the craving for one. Finding one inside his left breast pocket, he offered it to Misao. "Do you….."

She held up her hand, refusing. "I'm fine thank you."

She had said she told the truth.

Oh how wrong she was!

Inside, she was breaking.

Now, someone new would be on her list of those people who had rejected her love.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Welcome back!" A welcomer sang, bowing as students passed by. The snow was falling lightly, not enough to accumulate on the floor, but enough so that it made a pretty picture, like that of a photograph

**(Welcomer – is usually a group of students who are put by the gate to greet students with a cheerful good morning.)**

The girls wore long gray coats, reaching to their ankles just to keep the cold air from biting at their feet and legs. They were, after all, wearing skirts. The boys were wearing similar coats, though not as long. Each right arm proudly displayed Kojimachi Private High's emblem stitched with gold thread. All students carried the same backpack, made of black leather.

They assembled on the main courtyard of building A, about 1,000 students ready to greet the new semester, while the handful of others complained. They filed into neat rows, spanning across the field, a sea of gray and black, facing the front.

Kaoru smiled as she and Misao stepped into the field. Finally! A new semester! Her first one had been horrible, and she hoped that this one would prove otherwise. She wanted to forget all her troubles had ever existed.

They came back to her all too vividly when she saw a flash of red belonging to Kenshin's famous hair. He was with his usual group, who were jostling each other and laughing.

The microphone at the front of the stage screeched, causing some students to cover their ears and complain. "Attention students, attention! File into order please." The student president announced.

Kenshin took his place behind Sanosuke, who refused to move from his spot behind Magdaria. Kaoru was in the row next to him, in front of Misao who was dancing in her spot, trying to keep warm. "I wish they'd hurry up." She said, teeth chattering.

Once the whole courtyard had settled down and quit their talking and whispering, the principal stepped onto the stage.

"Bo-oring!" Sanosuke shouted at the top of his lungs, cupping his hands to his mouth.

Giggles rippled across the crowd, and the principal cleared his voice. "Yes, Sagara-san, I'm sure you'll be saying that in my office a lot during this new semester; in fact, right after announcements I wish for you to report there immediately."

Now the giggles turned into laughter, and Sanosuke cursed beneath his breath, his face turning crimson. Magdaria turned slightly to stick her tongue out at him playfully and behind him, Kenshin snickered.

"Now then, I'd like to welcome everyone back from their holiday." The principal began. "I know you've been relaxing, but this is a tough race to get into the top schools and that means that all of you will have to work even harder and work with diligence." His speech continued, until Kaoru was certain her feet were frostbitten. She began to do a little dance herself to keep her blood circulating. "As usual, uniform is a strict policy. Please make sure that all codes are followed and that you have the emblem of our school on all articles. Lastly, I'd like to introduce a new physics teacher, Takayama-sensei." The students all clapped as a stout woman strode to the front and bowed.

Once dismissed from the courtyard, the students went to find their respective classes. Kaoru's was physics. She felt a tap on her shoulder and blinked as she saw a girl with black hair and brown eyes looking back at her.

"H-hello." She said.

The girl smiled shyly, her fingers knit loosely in front of her. She gave Kaoru a shy smile. "Good morning." The girl answered. "Is this building C?"

Kaoru nodded, realizing that the girl was probably new to the school if she was asking directions. Well, that was obvious. Of course, she herself didn't know everything about the school yet, but she was comfortable with the buildings.  
The girl sighed. "That's good. I've got the right class."  
"Apparently, we've got physics with the new teacher." Amakusa came up from behind them and entered the class, his sister tagging along behind him and Sanosuke following her. He gave Kaoru a wink.

"Hey Jou-chan!" He called.

Kaoru smiled a bit, and turned to the new girl. "I'm pretty new here too: I just moved in at the end of fall. I could try to show you around a bit."

The girl heaved another grateful sigh. "Yes please." She said. She was a couple of inches shorter than Kaoru, and she seemed uncertain about everything. Her eyes were constantly searching the place, finding things interesting.  
"I'm Kamiya Kaoru." Kaoru offered, taking a seat in the middle row close to the front.

"My name is Kobayashi Hikaru." Hikaru offered. "I'm pleased to meet you."

"As am I." Kaoru said sincerely.

Before the two could continue chatting, a student called for the class to rise: the teacher had arrived.

Again, the stout woman strode to the front, and took a good look at the class surveying the crowd with scrutinizing eyes. Her hair was an orangish-gold color, probably due to too much highlighting and hair coloring. Her face was somewhat aged, she looked to be around her late 30s. Her mere countenance made even Sanosuke's tongue still.

"Good morning." She said, even her voice was strict.

"Good morning sensei." The class responded, bowing in turn. As each was about to take their seats, she stopped them, having them stand by their desks. She began down the rows, her hand picking up the pointer, tapping it lightly into the palm of an open hand.

"I expect punctuality in my class, as well as diligence," She stopped by a girl and tilted her head up, "and intelligence." She fixed a boy's collar and buttoned the last button on Amakusa's blazer. "I expect full uniform, and of course, the proper posture." At the word 'posture' the pointer slapped into her open palm. Almost instantly, those who were half leaning on their desks straightened.

She stopped by Kaoru, her green eyes scrutinizing. "You're the top student, correct?"

Kaoru nodded, not liking the way the teacher looked her over. "Yes ma'am."  
"Funny." The teacher said, continuing to stare at her. "A poor girl like you, studying under the most prestigious school." She slapped the pointer into her open palm again. "I don't particularly like the poor. Trust me, I won't be lenient on you even in your financial disposition." She continued on, leaving all other eyes to stare at Kaoru openly.

Kaoru felt her cheeks heat, and her ears burn. Her throat had tightened that she couldn't even get out a decent reply. She couldn't help but wonder if Kenshin had been the one to hire her as a teacher just to get insults thrown back at her. She wanted to melt in her spot, or else disappear into the ground. Unfortunately, she could do neither of those things.

Once seated, Hikaru leaned over. "Kamiya-san, are you okay?"  
"I'm just fine." Kaoru whispered back. She looked straight ahead. It looked like the new semester wasn't going to be any better after all.

At roll call, she had Kaoru stand again. "Kamiya-san, huh?" She looked at Kaoru as if she were a bug in a box. "I won't forget that name. I have a feeling I will be calling it all too often."

Suddenly, Kaoru felt an overwhelming hate for this teacher. She had never once hated a teacher, but she knew now what Kenshin must feel toward Saitoh-sensei. She had a feeling that Takayama-sensei would be sure to make her physics class a living hell. Once again, she felt embarrassment wash over her. She sat back in her place, and Hikaru gave her a sympathetic look.

"Okita-san." The teacher called after a while. No answer. "Okita-san?" She called again. There was still no answer.

Hikaru felt her heart beat wildly in her chest. He was in her class too? But, he hadn't come home, and his father had been really upset. She wondered what could have happened to him.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Okita was in none of his classes actually. Kenshin was wondering where he had gone when the whole group waited nearly all of lunch for him to show up. When he hadn't they had all left to get their own respective lunches, Kenshin stopping at a restaurant and coming back 30 minutes late into his Algebra class.

At the end of the school day, he bumped into Kaoru, who was miserably sticking her books into her locker.

"What's the poor kid up to now?" Kenshin joked, tucking his literature beneath his arm.

"Don't even _start _with me today, Himura!" Kaoru warned. Her blue eyes were fierce and he could have sworn they were filled with tears. After a whole period of Takayama-sensei ratting on her about her financial problems, she didn't want to hear anything about it again. It hurt even more because Kenshin brought it up.

"Gee." Kenshin mumbled. "I was just saying hi." He flashed a girl with a seductive smile as she passed, having noticed a shy smile from the girl's lips. "I didn't go home right away yesterday." He announced. "I stayed over at Sano's."

"Isn't your uncle worried?" She asked, arranging her textbooks in order according to height. He noticed she placed her physics text into her backpack.

Kenshin shrugged. "I let him know." He leaned against a locker. "I'm going to pick up Tomoe now, so he'll have to wait some more."

Kaoru closed her locker's door. "I see. Well, in that case, I'll walk with you. I have to pick up my brother at her house anyway."

He shrugged again. "Okay – but I don't walk. I go in style." He winked. "You can walk if you want to……."

Kaoru scowled, and he chuckled, leading the way out the doors and toward his waiting limo. To her surprise, she saw Kakujin and Hiroto waiting for him. She gave them both a smile and a nod, and they both acknowledged her with a slight nod back. She had thought she'd never see them again.

Kenshin poured himself a glass of water. "It's time for calculus and literature." He grumbled. He had literature with Kaoru, but she had seemed so out of it that day. "There a problem?"

Kaoru shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She told him.

They reached Tomoe's school in no time, and they both got out to go greet her. They saw her already standing outside the gates, with Akira by her side.

Kenshin's pace increased as he went toward them. His face twisted into an ugly scowl. "Are you pulling your shit on me again?" He demanded, rounding on Akira.

Akira put his hands up in a gesture of defense. "I'm pulling nothing." He said. "I'm just here to pick up Tomoe."

"Don't you get it; she's _my_ girlfriend." Kenshin started. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Akira put his arm around Tomoe's waist.

"Yes, I get that. But what you _don't _get, is that she's my fiancée."

The whole world crashed around Kenshin in that moment.

"Your what?" He demanded. He wondered if he had heard right or if he was dreaming.

"My fiancée." Akira repeated.

Kenshin was too shocked. "And you didn't say anything?" he demanded of Tomoe.

She flinched. "I tried to tell you yesterday, but I was looking for the right time." She didn't like the way his eyes suddenly turned an amber color. "I tried to call you to tell you, but you weren't answering your phone."

He blinked – his vision had begun to get blurry – tears? Betrayal and pain made it difficult to breathe. "I can't believe you would keep something this big from me." He whispered.

Tomoe got defensive and angry. "Big? _Big_? This is big Himura Kenshin, but not as big as the secret you've been keeping from me. At least I was willing to tell you right away – but you did not even bother! I did not get mad at you, and here you have the nerve to get mad at me?"

Kenshin turned just as angry. "I _was_ going to tell you Tomoe! Don't go making it look like I wasn't. Besides, if you were engaged, why did you bother going out with me?"  
"Because I only found out recently. I was thinking about your feelings."

He exploded. If Kaoru hadn't been there to hold him back, he probably would have flown over and shaken her. "My feelings!" He demanded, "Do you know how I feel right now, Tomoe? I feel used – betrayed!"

"So do I, Kenshin!" She cried. "Betrayed by both you and my family. It's not everyday I'm engaged to someone and it's not every day I find out that my boyfriend is actually a murderer!"

Kenshin blanced. He couldn't believe this was happening. He hadn't wanted things to go so far. He was also embarrassed because some people had turned to look at them. He couldn't help but wonder just how much they had overheard.

Kaoru shifted nervously. Things were getting out of hand again. She met Akira's gaze and saw that he looked like he regretted taunting Kenshin to begin with.

Tomoe lifted her chin. "Go on, hit me – or are you going to murder me in the same way you murdered Suzuri-san?"

His gold eyes flecked, and his tone went down into a snarl. "What do you know about it, anyway?"

"You killed her on a rainy night – in an alleyway. She was all alone." Her dark eyes narrowed. "You killed her because she did something wrong. Is that what you plan to do with me now, too? Kill me because I did something - "

"-What are you talking about!" Kenshin screamed. It caused the other three to flinch and back away slightly. "How could you say things like that when you don't even know the whole goddamn story!"

Kaoru's voice was less than a whisper. "Then, just what _is_ your story Kenshin?"

Kenshin froze.

All pairs of eyes were on him, waiting to hear what it was that he had to say.

_**(0-0-0-0-0)**_

Jen brushed her hair over her shoulder, staring out the window. It had been raining continuously for the past week and with the way it looked so dark and bleak outside, she was certain that it wouldn't stop anytime soon. She sighed.

Suzuri swat her arm. "It's time to go."

Jen nodded. "I know……" She paused. "Hey, Kitsu - Himura is looking at you again."

Suzuri winced inwardly. She knew of course, but she paid it no mind. Hot, rich, stuck up people were not her type. She knew that Himura liked her though, and that she should have been 'honored'…..however, she wasn't. But……he was filthy rich……maybe……"

She yelped when she realized that Kenshin was now standing in front of her. "Hey," He drawled, "I'll just sit my sexy self down right here." He pulled out a chair and winked at Jen, who giggled good-naturedly. "I noticed that you were staring at me," He said smoothly to Suzuri. He grinned. "I can see why."

Suzuri blushed.

What an idiot.

He got up, brushing the seat aside carelessly as he did so. "What do you say we go on a date?"

Jen grinned and nudged her gently. Suzuri forced a smile onto her face. Maybe….. "Sure, why not?" She heard herself say.

Kenshin was pleased. Of course, he believed his looks would get any girl's attention. He had perfect complexion: not a blemish on his face, and of course, the greatest hair. It was up to his shoulders now. Kamatari had insisted he grow it just to change the style and looks. At the present moment, it itched the back of his neck.

He had always liked Suzuri. She was slim and had a dark skin tone. He had found out her father was from India who had married a Japanese woman. That in itself was interesting. Of course, he never knew anything about his background: people insisted he wasn't of Japanese ethnicity because of his red hair. He strongly countered that. He was proud to be 100 Japanese.

She had long hair that reached to the middle of her back. It was streaked red and yellow, with her original black roots peeking through sometimes. It reminded Kenshin of a wild fire. She had light brown eyes, but that was due to her contacts. Yep, he had already read through her files. She wasn't exactly rich, but she wasn't exactly poor either. Average was good.

"Great." He said eagerly. "I'll take you out tomorrow if you're free." He slid a piece of paper on her desk and winked. "Give me a call whenever you want."

As soon as he left, Jen picked it up. "Lucky you, Kitsu! You have snagged the hottest guy in this school and have him all for yourself."

Kitsu shrugged. "Well, this should prove rather interesting, don't you think?"

Jen rolled her shoulder. "Very interesting indeed. Wait until Scott hears about this!" She missed Scott terribly, what being away from him for more than a year already. Long distance relationships were hard, but she was determined to get through it. One more year, and she could go back to Florida.

Kenshin made his way to his locker, where Sanosuke was eyeing Megumi. "She's hiked her skirt up again." He said lazily. "She looks damn good….."

"You're sick." Kenshin told him, grinning from ear to ear. "She'll get caught. You know the uniform policy."

Sano turned his brown eyes to the petite red head. "What're you so happy about?"

"Kitsurabi Suzuri." Kenshin answered.

"Good job. She's a catch. But I hear she's tricky." Sano stuck a toothpick into his mouth. "I'm thinking of starting to smoke. Maybe Megitsune will notice me if I do."

Kenshin made a face. "Smoking? You could try it." He picked up his books. "As for me, I don't need that – the girl of my choice likes me as is."

"Hn….." Sanosuke answered thoughtfully. "Good luck – you're going to need it."

And he did need it! Kitsurabi proved to be very difficult indeed, insisting she get whatever she wanted. Of course, Kenshin gave it to her willingly knowing he could afford it. He took her out places and treated her to restaurants. They went on dates every day and were together all the time.

Kitsu got close to Kenshin's friends as well. She became really close with Steven, Eizo, and Hideki. They were buff and huge. They were the ones that influenced Sanosuke to start smoking. They liked Kitsu because she had a spunk of her own. Pretty soon, she started smoking up too.

Kenshin didn't like it, although he didn't say anything. Whatever made her happy float his boat. He didn't want to argue with her. They had already been going steady for the last 3 months. Uncle Hiko hadn't really liked her, but allowed Kenshin to date whomever he wanted.

Lately though, Kitsu was changing. She was distancing herself from him, not wanting to talk on the phone, or to cuddle, or even to hug. She seemed distracted. When he asked her why, she had instantly jumped to the conclusion that he was jealous of someone else. He hadn't even thought about it, but now, he was beginning to think that maybe she was really two timing him.

Sanosuke had pointed out that he saw her with another guy. Kenshin brushed it off: he probably saw someone who looked like her from a distance, that's all.

Still, it bugged him. He decided to forget about it.

Kitsurabi entered class, her head down, her hair falling about her face in a disarray. Jen jumped to her feet. "What happened?" She asked. "Did you and Himura get into a fight?"  
Kitsu said nothing, sitting in her seat next to her best friend wordlessly.

Jen shook her shoulder, and noticed that she winced. "Kitsu!" She raised the arm to her sleeve to see an ugly purple bruise staring up at her. "What happened!" She cried. "Kitsu, look at me!"

Kitsu looked up wearily. Jen staggered back a step. A similar ugly purple bruise lined her left eye too. "What happened?" She asked again, "did you get into a fight? Who did this to you?"

Her lower lip trembled. "Kenshin……" She whispered.

Jen shook her head. "Kenshin? Why?" She demanded.

"I don't know….." Kitsu mumbled miserably. She began to cry. Before class could start, Jen whisked her to the lavatory.

It smelled like cleaning fluids, and occasionally, she could hear a dripping of a faucet. The tiling was an off-white color and sunlight and fresh air streamed in through the open window. She leaned Suzuri against one of the benches lining the wall. "Hang in there." She said. She was frightened – she had never known Kenshin to be abusive. In fact, they had gotten to be very good friends over the last 3 months.

She got up and ran to get some ice. When she returned, Kitsu grabbed her wrist. "Don't tell anyone, Jen." Kitsu whispered fiercely. "Don't tell anyone about this. Got it?"

Jen was all confused. Her boyfriend was abusing her and she didn't want anyone to know? "W-Why?"

"Just don't. I don't want people to think badly of me. That I can't protect myself from my own boyfriend." Kitsu answered tiredly. "I'll just say I got into a brawl with someone on the street. Okay?" Jen hesitated.

"I don't know……I don't think……"

"Okay?" Kitsu pressed.

Jen sighed. "Okay……."

Kitsu jumped to her feet. "Thanks!"

It hadn't been Kenshin. It hadn't been him, but she just didn't want to blame the person that did it. Besides, she didn't like Kenshin at all. She hated the way he thought so highly of himself. She had found herself another boyfriend – Tadeshi. He was the one who beat her senseless the other day, but she loved him. She didn't want to believe that he had really hurt her.

What better way than to blame it on Kenshin?

After all, nobody else knew she was two-timing him.

As Jen and her walked out of the girl's washroom, she heard a shout. "There you are!"

Jen looked nervously at her friend. "I should leave you guys alone." She murmured. "I'll go tell the teacher you're in the nurse's office."

Kitsu nodded, and turned her attention to Kenshin. "Hi." She answered.

Kenshin frowned at the bruise. "What happened here?" He reached out to touch her face, but she flinched away.

"It's nothing Kenshin. I just fell the other day. That's all."

His purple eyes filled with worry. "That must have been some fall…..are you sure it's not…."

"Just leave me alone okay? I told you, I fell. Don't need to pry into my life….." She snapped.

Kenshin recoiled, struck. She seemed edgy. "Okay, I'm sorry. I was just worried about you."

He was even more confused when Kitsu just turned her heel, and walked off, her long hair trailing after her, and her skirt billowing as she hurried towards the nurse's room.

What was going on?

-

He found out two months later.

Him and Kitsu weren't going out places together anymore. They hadn't officially called it quits, but it might as well have been that way. Kenshin didn't know what the matter was, all he knew was that he was worried: every day Kitsu would have a new blemish, and once, even a broken arm.

Rumors spread that he was an abuser. He was not! No matter how much he denied it, the entire population of girls didn't believe him. All his close friends stuck to him though. Sanosuke was livid – he knew Kenshin like the back of his hand and knew that he would never dream to hit a girl. He had half a mind to bitch slap the person that started the rumor but Soujiro had said that they had no idea who it might be, and to let it drop. He was right of course.

Jen knew as well, but she didn't say anything – was she to turn her back on her friend and rat her out? She was pulled in two directions, so she chose to do neither.

Still, it wasn't pleasant at all for Kenshin. He decided to go ask her himself. Sanosuke said he'd go with him.

Kitsu looked up in surprise when they lumbered over. She was with her little group of friends, Jen sitting on the floor. Jen had just finished P.E. She grinned up at Kenshin, but today, there would be no kiss – he looked upset. "Hi, Kenshin…..what's up?"

Kenshin ignored her, giving her an apologetic look. "Kitsu, can I speak with you please?"

Kitsu cracked her gum loudly. "I'm busy, can't you see?"

"It's really important." Kenshin insisted.

"So's this."

Sanosuke's fist pounded into the nearby locker. "He said he wants to speak with you. Now."

She paled a moment, and set her jaw. Her eyes clouded angrily and she got to her feet, brushing her skirt off. "All right. What?"

Kenshin noticed she had a nice new bruise on her cheek. "Who slapped you?" He asked.

All the other girls looked up. They thought, of course, it had been him. Kitsu had told them a different story.

"You should know." Kitsu said scathingly. "I hate the way you throw me around."

Kenshin was appalled. He looked to Sano with blank eyes.

"Don't be giving us shit like this." Sano warned. "You know as well as I do that Kenshin didn't do that to you."

"So what if he didn't? Everyone seems to think so." Kitsu waved her hand to her companions who were now having difficulty trying to figure out who had been the one lying. "If he can't prove it, then he is guilty."

Jen said nothing. Himura's expression was clearly blank, his purple eyes betraying his hurt. She knew that her friend was wrong. "Kitsu, maybe you should…."

"Be quiet, Jen." Another girl commanded softly. "If Kenshin can't prove himself innocent, then he's the only one who did it. It's her word against his – and she's the one who was abused."

Kenshin stumbled away from the group, head spinning. What would happen now? He had just found out that Kitsu was using him as the way out of the whole mess. If he didn't prove himself innocent, he'd get into big time trouble. How could she do that to him?

"Breathe, little buddy." Sanosuke prompted. He knew that girl was right. If Kenshin couldn't prove himself innocent, they were going to have a problem. Kenshin wasn't taking it well.

It was after school that he was confronted by Kitsu. "You thought you owned me, huh? Well, I'm sorry that the world doesn't revolve around you. It's going to be different from now on. If you don't want to see yourself get into trouble you'd better do as I say."

Soujiro actually frowned, watching her leave. What on earth? "Himura-san…."

Kenshin shook his head. "I'm fine. In actuality, he was terrified. His reputation was on the line! He stiffened his composure. "What does she think she can do? No one can rule me; she'll wish she never messed with me." In those words, he held a promise.

But Kitsu had cards up her sleeve. She knew what Kenshin was capable of. If she made a mistake, it could cause her family's business to go down. Or her place at the school. She heard Kenshin say those words from behind a corner.

One more thing would destroy him for sure.

She smiled to herself.

Jen shook her head, her light brown hair shaking. She had put it up in tresses the long braids falling down her back. They were held in place with colorful elastics. Her green eyes flashed angrily. "Don't you think what you're doing is wrong?"

Kitsu threw her head back, shrugging carelessly. "Not really. I think he's getting what he deserves."

"It's disgusting. I don't approve." Jen said angrily.

"Whatever." Kitsu replied. "You're going to turn on me now?"

Jen thought it over for a moment. She came to the decision. "I am not going to turn on you, but I'm not going to go along with you either." They stopped walking, and faced each other. "But I am going to try and help you: your way of thinking has got to stop. It's sick."

Kitsu huffed angrily. "Fine. Do whatever you want. I thought you were a friend."

"I **am** a friend, Kitsu!" She watched Kitsu stomp off. "I am….." She whispered to herself when she realized that she wasn't going to be heard.

The next day when Kenshin arrived at the school, he noticed that the atmosphere was wrong. Sure it was still raining outside, but it just felt so wrong. It made a nervous knot tighten in his stomach. He glanced at the building. It seemed forlorn and dark. He almost didn't want to take a step inside.

When he did, he noticed everyone staring at him, and whispering to each other. He gave them a strange look, wondering what was going on. Then it hit him: Kitsu must have said something again.

Before he could break into a run for his locker to find his friends, Sanosuke and Aoshi ran up to him. "Kenshin! It's all over the school!"

Kenshin gave him an unreadable look, dreading the news. "What is?" His voice was no more than a whisper.

"Suzuri-san is pregnant." Aoshi answered.

Kenshin was dimly aware of his books hitting the floor. It made it worse when Sanosuke added, "With your child."

-

It was raining.   
It was pouring…..

It would never let up.

A blow to the stomach, a kick to the head – and he doubled up in pain. Of course: one little guy against three strong buff ones…..it was only obvious: Kenshin was no match for Steven, Eizo, and Hideki. They were ruthless, and all the while, standing at the mouth of the alleyway, stood Kitsurabi, watching. Her arms were crossed, her uniform soaked through, her long strands of hair matted against her forehead in wet strands. Her lips were turned up in a satisfied grin.

On all fours, Kenshin managed to gather his bearing. Each time he took a breath, it hurt. They had attacked him, all at once. He had been dragged to a stinky, dirty, garbage-filled alleyway. Graffiti and vandalism lined the walls of the red brick. Somewhere nearby, a rat watched from behind garbage bags.

He felt someone grab his hair at the forehead and yank his head upward. It felt like the fine hairs would rip right off. "Kitsu, why don't you punch him once? It's good….."

Kitsurabi clucked her tongue. "No, I'd rather do this."

The fine hairs did rip off as Kitsurabi took a rather aimed kick at his right cheek.

Eizo chuckled. "You think you can go around and abuse her – impregnate her – without us knowing? You're going to pay dearly."

Through clenched teeth, dripping with blood, Kenshin managed to mutter, "But I didn't….."He doubled over when he felt Eizo kick him in the side.

"Shut up! We don't want to hear it."

Moaning, Kenshin fell to his side, clutching the one that had just been kicked. It hurt like anything. But he wasn't allowed to rest. No. They picked him up like a limp rag doll and let Kitsurabi have her fun, punching, kicking.

"How does that feel, Kenshin?" She spat. "You're not the greatest anymore, are you?"  
Kenshin looked up, his eyes hurt. "Kitsu…..why…..?"

"I hate you!" She screamed. "I hate you so much!"  
Hideki held a switch blade up to Kenshin's face. "What should we do with him?"  
Kitsu licked her lips. They were turning blue with the cold. "Skin his face. Then he won't be so cocky." She let that satisfied grin take its place again. "I want to see – and laugh."

So the point of the knife dug into Kenshin's left cheek, just below the eye and went down towards his chin. Kenshin flinched – no! His face! He felt tears of anger and betrayal and pain well up and run down his face, only to be mixed in with the accumulating blood and rain. The next cut went right through the first, making a cross like shape.

"We can start from here……" Hideki said lustfully. He craved to hear Kenshin scream. He was about to dig his knife under the skin and pull at the intersecting lines, when he realized that Kenshin's breathing was rugged, and that his eyes were a strange honey-color. Those eyes were staring at the blood soaked tip of the knife.

Blood.

Even in the rain, it was so visible.

Kenshin couldn't stand it: he gave himself over to his hurt. It consumed him like a flame, and blindly, he made himself move. He kicked Eizo's feet out from under him, causing the boy to fall on top of Hideki.

The knife went flying.

Not yet free of his attackers, who were once his so-called friends, Kenshin jammed his elbow sharply into Steven's eye, who cried out in pain – it started to bleed. As all hands were free of their grip on him, Kenshin dove for the knife, and just as Eizo grabbed hold of his pant leg, his hands found the hilt.

"Don't touch me." Kenshin said coldly, his voice a hiss of danger. His eyes narrowed, and he meant business. The overwhelming desire to kill surged to his chest. But no – these three would come later. First……

His head turned to Kitsu, who was standing in shock. Realizing that she could have run away, she began to, but her knees were trembling so hard, she fell.

Lightning crashed, and she screamed – not for fear of it, but for fear of him. He was soaked in blood, the fresh wound on his cheek making him look like an assassin, and in his right hand, he held the knife.

He picked her up by the throat.

And his right hand came down……

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kaoru stared at him in horror. She hadn't noticed, but she was crying, the tears silently falling down her cheeks.

Kenshin stood stone still, his face devoid of emotion. Whether he was going to cry or laugh, she didn't know, but she could feel his sorrow. He looked straight ahead.

"Are you happy, Tomoe – that I told you the story? Are you happy to hear how vulnerable and how wrong you are?"

"Kenshin……I……" Tomoe's lips trembled. She was crying too. Her hands were covering her mouth as she shook with sobs. "….I didn't want to believe it……."

"I'm a monster. That's why I couldn't tell you." Kenshin whispered. "You probably hate me now……"

Akira looked indifferent. "You are still a murderer." He accused. "Guilty of committing the crime." He put his hand on Tomoe's shoulder. "Don't come close to Tomoe again, do you hear me? I am her fiancé. Me, not you. If you dare try to, I will see to it that you are locked up." His brown eyes glared angrily. "You mental, absurd, sick…."

Tomoe put her hand up. "Stop it! Akira! Please……just stop……" She looked away, down, not wanting to see Kenshin's face at the moment. That scar meant so much more than she could bear. "Let's just go……" She addressed Kaoru quietly, telling her that she'd send Yahiko home right away.

Kakujin and Hiroto looked at each other briefly. Kaoru stood behind Kenshin, a lingering shadow, waiting…..

"Aren't you going to run away too?" He asked quietly.

Kaoru turned her heel, her black locks flying. "No." She answered after a long pause.

"I'm a….." He began.

"No you're not. At least, not anymore." She told him. "If Jen can forgive you, then so can I." She felt her heart cry out for him. She wiped her tears, more falling to take their places. "Let's go, Kenshin……"

He heaved a sigh. He was glad that she didn't press the subject, and that she wasn't running away. When he looked up, he saw that she was offering her his hand, in a gesture of comfort. He placed his own rough, calloused ones in hers, and she led him to the limo.

She had seen that single, lone tear that fell down his face, past the scar that had been given to him that frightful night. That's why he hates it so much……

Her thoughts were in turmoil. She snapped out of them when she heard, "Kaoru, what do you think of me now?"

**0-0-0-0-0**

Ai nodded. So, he had told Misao already. Well, that was something. And surprisingly, the girl had taken it lightly: or so Aoshi had said. She had thought Misao would throw a tantrum and cry and yell.

It looked like she thought lowly of her.

Aoshi sat on the couch, running his fingers through his black hair. "It's always so difficult." He mumbled.

Ai nodded again, pushing the drawer to her makeup box closed. She turned in her seat to face him. "At least you told her the truth." She said simply.

A maid knocked on the door, and Ai called her in. She came humbly, her head bent. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Miss, but you've got a letter."

Ai's eyebrows furrowed. A letter? She hardly ever got letters. Maybe from her friend in France once in a while, but……she hadn't yet written back. Her birthday wasn't any time soon either, nor was any special occasion, so it couldn't have been a card.

She wondered if it was from relatives in Australia. Her cousin Audrey had a really cute friend named Nick. She had always joked and told her to tell him to write. Maybe that was it.

When she received the letter, she realized that it had no return address. It just had her name written on it in scraggly writing. It was probably her little brother J.P. playing a trick on her.

"Who's it from?" Aoshi asked, curiously. He leaned forward to get a better look at it.

Ai shrugged. "I don't know, it doesn't say." She used a fingernail to break the seal and pull out the letter. "It's probably a note from one of my secret admirers." She winked.

Aoshi rolled his eyes and gave her a wry smile. She began to read out loud.

_"Sou, I wanted to thank you for everything – my life is miserable. It hurts to know that the person I love has been taken away from me. It also hurts to know that my heart must be given to someone else as well. I don't want to have an arranged marriage – I don't want to have him run my life for me any longer._

_" I have come to my decision, Sou. And again, I wanted to thank you for everything. Nothing is left anymore, and I wanted you to know that I loved you. I always have and I always will. And so……goodbye._

_Love,_

_Okita Soushi."_

Ai looked up, her face pale, her eyes wide. The letter was crumpled in the middle by her fist as she looked up, her eyes wide and scared. "Goodbye…..!" She repeated. Realization washed over her, and she turned frantically to face her fiancé. "Aoshi! He means to commit suicide!"

**To Be Continued……**

**AN: I wanted to make this chapter longer for all of you who were disappointed at the shortness of last chap.**

**  
And there you are: The story of Kenshin's past. I hope you all enjoyed. **

**I love you all……I'll love you even more though, if you would kindly**

REVIEW! . See you next Saturday! 


	29. Stupidity

WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…..all original characters are mine to claim though. No stealing please.

**AN: Thanks again guys, for the amazing amount of reviews. Yes, the writer's block has disappeared, now it's the writer's shield that's come up. I don't know how to put my thoughts in order. Thanks for your ideas and comments. Onto the show! Er……..fic.**

_**Warnings: Another flashback scene. Mellowish – and Snowstorms……

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER 29  
- Stupidity -**

Aoshi got up, alarmed. "Suicide?"

Ai shook the letter in front of his face, her hands trembling so hard she almost dropped the paper. "He wrote me a farewell letter!"  
"You don't know that he'll go kill himself, though. It doesn't say……"

Ai shook her head. "I know him Aoshi – he said goodbye. He's not just running away – he wants to end his pain."

He pried her fingers from their death grip on the paper to read it himself. Sure enough, it was Okita's scraggly writing. His eyes fell on a particular sentence._ It also hurts to know that my heart must be given to someone else as well. I don't want to have an arranged marriage"_ He looked up. "He's got a fiancée?"

Ai shrugged, wringing her hands nervously. She couldn't believe that Okita would do that – go that far in his actions. "I wouldn't know……I know his father is very authentic, but….." she stopped wringing her hands, clasping them together. "We've got to do something, even if he's not going to do something drastic – we've got to find out."

Aoshi placed the letter down, nodding grimly. He could tell that Okita wasn't joking around. And he knew that Okita was one unhappy kid in his family relationships. "I'll call Soujiro." He offered.

The phone was answered almost immediately. "Hello!"

"It's Aoshi……what's wrong?"

Soujiro's teeth grit angrily. "Okita-san left me a note. I don't like its contents."

"He left one for Ai, too." Aoshi said slowly. "Did it say….."

"…..Goodbye?" Soujiro finished, "Yes…." His dog began to bark, trying to jump onto his pant leg, its tongue hanging out of its mouth. Frustrated, Soujiro pulled it off him, telling it to sit and stay. "I know he was going to stay with Saitoh-sensei the other day. Maybe he knows where Okita-san is." He paused. "I don't know his number, but I do know where he lives. I could go ask."

Aoshi nodded. "I'll go with you."

Soujiro held the phone to his ear with his shoulders so that he could free both hands, pulling open his desk drawer to find the book in which Saitoh-sensei's address was written. After rummaging through the clutter, he finally found it.

"I'll meet you on Tokigira." He affirmed. "Ten minutes."

Once they hung up, he turned to Ai. "You're coming with me."

Ai grabbed her coat as Aoshi ran to pull on his shoes, throwing open the door. Snowflakes filtered in with the wind.

There would be a snowstorm that night.

"Where are we going!" she asked, jumping into his red Supra GT. He slammed his door shut, locking all the doors with a push of a button. He never answered, putting his car into gear and screeching out of his driveway. Ai held onto her seat with a gasp, as she was pushed back because of the speed.

Once they reached Tokigira, she saw Soujiro jump out of his limo, which was reflecting the snow with a blinding light. He transferred to Aoshi's car, sitting down behind Ai, directing Aoshi to the right house.

The blue door was open, letting out the smell of something roasting. It wafted down to greet the three that jumped out of the car. Ai ran on ahead as Aoshi stopped to lock the doors and Soujiro had to circle his way around it because of the snow and ice.

She pried open the sliding glass doors with cold fingers, wishing she had put on some gloves. Unfortunately, Aoshi had just run out so she hadn't had the time. She nearly jumped out of her skin when someone came out and opened it for her. Some tall man with black hair and the most bizarre yellow eyes. He had a cigarette stalk in his mouth, unlighted.

"What do we have here?" He asked, his voice a deep rumbling sound coming from his throat.

For a moment she forgot how to speak. Those eyes were the worst thing on the planet, even worse than Aoshi's stare! She finally snapped out of it. "Ah, um….."

"Who are you?" He demanded, letting her stumble in.

"Ai So, sir." She said, dipping her head. "I'm the fiancée of Shinomori Aoshi."

Saitoh raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He asked slyly. He caught sight of Soujiro and Aoshi making their way up to the veranda. "What are you guys doing here?"

Aoshi answered that question, having been close enough to hear it. "Sir, we're looking for Okita."

Saitoh calmly lit his cigarette, and Aoshi ignored the sudden craving to have one too. There were more important things on his mind. Ai made a face, pushing back to get away from the smell. "I have no idea where he is."

Soujiro actually frowned. "But sensei – he said he'd come here to crash with you. Didn't he?"  
Their teacher nodded, drawing a breath. "Yeah, so?"

"Do you know where he went?" Ai pressed.

He glared at her, making her flinch. "I said I don't know where he is. Do I always have to repeat myself?" He drew another breath. "Women." He muttered beneath his breath.

"I heard that, Saitoh Hajime!" The holler came from inside, and Tokio came to the doorway, her face in a good-natured scowl. Ai saw Saitoh shiver from the scolding. "Stop scaring the bunch. It's cold out." She turned to the three. "Come on in."

So they filed in one at a time, Ai trying to get as far away from Saitoh as possible. To her dismay, he took a seat next to her on the couch, Aoshi taking the seat to her right and Soujiro perching himself on the love seat in front of her.

Tokio gave them all tea to warm them up. "If you're looking for Okita-kun, he left the other day without saying anything. I just went up to his room to ask if he wanted some dinner and he was gone. His window was open……" She trailed off.

Ai sat at the edge of her seat. "You don't suppose he's - "

" – Let's not jump to conclusions." Aoshi said quietly. He had an urgent sound to his voice.

Tokio looked from one to the other, her brown eyes worried. "What? What is it?"  
Soujiro produced the letter he had received. As she read through it quickly, he added, "We're afraid he'll go kill himself – that is, if he hasn't already done so."

"Kill himself?" Tokio cried. "Oh, that boy!"  
Saitoh crushed his cigarette in the ashtray nearby. "If that's the case, we've got to find him now."  
They all looked at each other helplessly.

"The thing is, where would we start?"

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was a quiet ride home.  
Kaoru said nothing, staring out the window and counting each snowflake one by one. Kenshin sat next to her, staring straight ahead, somewhat comforted by the silence, and the hand that held his.

She hadn't answered his question, and he feared to know that she hated him. He was going to fall asleep when he heard her voice.

"I think that you are human, like the rest of us." She said softly.

Kakujin and Hiroto turned to look in her direction and Kenshin sat up straighter.  
"You reacted in a human instinct. In trouble, you fought back."

"That's not what the courts liked to hear." Kenshin mumbled.

She turned to face him. "That's what I think, Kenshin. Not what the courts think. You asked me my opinion."

He unconsciously bit at his thumb nail, nervously remembering the whole incident again. "I didn't know what to do….something….."

She looked away again. "Just live in the future Kenshin. Not the past, or you'll never get over it." She gave him a warm smile, a kind smile. "When things hurt, you have to move on." She was speaking from her personal experiences. Having a father that died on you wasn't exactly the easiest. Having to cope with being poor was even harder. And having to support a family of three siblings on her own was the hardest. Finding out that her boyfriend was engaged to someone else just added to the problems: she would pull through it with a smile.

Kenshin read between the lines. "The indestructible Kaoru, I see." He paused. "Even Tomoe hates me."

"If that's the case, then, she never really loved you to begin with." Kaoru said thoughtfully. She turned the tables. "Did you love her?"

He smiled awkwardly. "Yes. But now I'm starting to doubt love. It only brings problems." He didn't want to dwell on that topic for fear of having his heart break again. He couldn't cry in front of Kaoru. He felt like a cork was screwed tightly over his emotions and was just bursting inside. "What about Kiyosato?"  
Kaoru smiled faintly. "He was good for nothing." She looked down at her hands. She had put her fingertips together and was slowly rocking her hands back and forth. "He seemed so gentlemanly at first, but he's got a fine temper of his own." She heaved a smile. "Now that I think of it, he never really loved me. And I never really loved him…….." She trailed off. "…….but at least he told me he was engaged. I took it easier than I thought I would."

She went silent then, going pensive. She had a feeling her and Akira would break up eventually. For some strange reason, she hadn't been looking forward to seeing him again. Now, she awoke with the hope in her heart that she would see Kenshin everyday. Of course, she didn't say that – she didn't know if he had the same feelings for her as she did for him. It seemed that he was still madly in love with Tomoe. _Besides,_ she reasoned, _he doesn't like poor girls._ There went her chance.

They stopped in front of Kaoru's house, which seemed dark and forlorn. She almost hated to return to it, feeling as if she didn't know where she was. Seeing it again after spending so much time in a luxury hotel made it seem like a shack in comparison to the things she'd seen and done.

Kakujin helped her out of the car, and Kaoru bent down to thank Kenshin for the ride home.

He nodded, and surprisingly enough, he didn't make a rude comment again. He seemed deep in thought. Kakujin slammed the door closed and turned to her.

"Well?"

Kaoru gave him a blank look. "Well, what?" She asked.

"Can you not see he is in love with you?" He asked, pushing up his shades on his nose. That bright white snow was reflecting the sunlight with a vengeance. It almost seemed to want to blind someone.

Blinking, Kaoru looked at Kenshin who was inside the car, talking with Hiroto. "It's hopeless, anyway." She murmured. Then she shook her head. "Hey, why are you asking?"

He gave her a small bow and a smirk. "Good day to you, Kamiya-san." He opened the door to the limo and slid back in, telling the driver it was okay to go. Kaoru stood watching as the car rolled away, wondering what that had been about.

Kenshin scowled. "What were you talking with her about?"

Kakujin shrugged. "Just telling her to give you a call if she is in need of anything." He said swiftly. "And to take care of herself while you were not by her side."

Kenshin scowled again. "Is that so?" His bodyguard fell silent again, shooting Hiroto a witty grin and facing the front.

They reached his house in half an hour, the computer's tinny voice waking him up from his short rest: and luckily too, because he was about to have a nightmare. He didn't need Kitsu's eyes bearing into him again.

He was greeted heartily by his servants, and he was glad to be back. He gave them a nod as he jogged past them. They filed to get this things, and he made his way into his foyer.

"Welcome home, young Master." Nakamura-san called, rushing down the steps to meet him. She pulled him into an embrace which he returned warmly. She pulled back, eyeing him from head to toe. "My, you look tanned."

He was grinning. "I was out in the sun a lot." She took his uniform's blazer from him and he excitedly said, "I've got so much I want to tell you, but first……."

"There you are, brat." His Uncle said. "As soon as Nakamura found out you were home, she ran all the way down the hall. Don't ask me why anyone would be in a rush to see you – it's not good for her health."

Nakamura shot Hiko a withering glare. "I'm not elderly yet, Hiko-sama." She said. He chuckled.

"You didn't set anything on fire while you were there, did you?" He asked cautiously.

Kenshin raised his hands. "That's the greeting I get upon returning?" He demanded.

Hiko rolled his eyes. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt and what looked like black jeans. How………casual. Kenshin made a mental note to ask him about that later. Just before he could say something to the kid, a voice rang out cheerfully. A figure followed soon after, seemingly to float on air.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh………..Kenshin honey!" The voice sang.

Kenshin cringed. "I've got to run." He said quickly, wanting to get away before _he_ could catch him. He dreaded that tone of voice – it meant trouble. He was about to run up the stairs two at a time when a hand reached out and tugged at his red locks, keeping him in place.

"Honey, don't run like that from me. I'm so excited that you're back." The voice cooed.

Kenshin struggled to get away, knowing that he wouldn't be able to. "I hope you had fun." It said.

Kenshin shrugged himself away from the fingers holding him in place. "I _was _fine, Kamatari…….." He turned to face his designer.

Kamatari squealed. "Oh, your complexion is just great! I love the tan, it does well with your eyes!" He put his hands together thoughtfully. "While you left me alone here in this cold, drab place, I've come up with a couple of designs I want you to try on. I think it will suit you even better now that…"

Kenshin was wincing inside. He hoped it wouldn't be some sick joke like that awful magenta he had had to wear before. He sweatdropped, shooting Uncle Hiko a helpless stare.

Luckily, Nakamura-san came to the rescue. "Kama-kun, I think that the Young Master is very tired. Why don't we let him rest before he does anything else?"

Kamatari pouted. "You get him all to yourself first?" He asked.

Nakamura-san sighed. Kamatari brightened. "Very well! Do you want me to help you undress?" He asked Kenshin teasingly.

Kenshin blushed a million shades of red as Nakamura-san started giggling. Even Hiko had to smile. "No, thank you!" He cried, glaring at them all. He heatedly ran up the stairs, Nakamura-san following.

He threw himself onto his bed with a sigh. Home sweet home.

Yeah right.

The same familiar ceiling, the same familiar bed – the same familiar surroundings, the same familiar staff. For some strange reason or another, he wanted to see Kaoru. His thoughts were interrupted as Hiroto made his way into the room, standing at ease by his doorway. It was the same familiar routine. Kenshin sighed.

Nakamura entered. "Young Master, do you not wish to get dressed?"  
Kenshin sat up, propping himself up with his elbow. "I'm dressed thank you." He said, a bit miffed. He was cranky – low on sleep, having to return to school, and recounting his past were not pleasant activities.

She set out a bundle of clothing for him to wear on his desk's chair, placing them neatly together with a small smile. Yep, her and Hiko would make a good couple, seeing as they both were so meticulously neat.

He sat up fully, eyes clouding.

Nakamura-san noticed instantly. "Young Master, is there something wrong?"

He sniffed a bit, making a face. "Not really, the past is bugging me again." He murmured.

"…..I see………" She made her way in front of him, brushing his hair back affectionately. She knew him so well: almost as if he were her son. She could see right through his sorrow. "……..That's not all, is it?"

It was there that all the bottled emotions from his argument with Tomoe and his frustrations about his past came out. He tried to blink back the tears, but he couldn't. His heart was broken. Again. Nakamura-san pulled him to her, soothing him, telling him it was okay to cry.

So he did.

She ran her fingers through his hair and pat him on the back. It reminded him of how she used to do that when he was a little boy. "Tell me what's wrong." She prodded.

"I…….broke up with Tomoe…….." He managed, his voice strained with tears.

Her hug tightened a bit. He continued to speak. "I…..don't know what to do." He pulled away, blushing a bit. How strange for him to cry over something like that. It was a girly thing to do.

She was about to say something, but he suddenly said, "Do you remember, about two months ago, I was about to ask you a question?"

She frowned. Oh, yes, that was right: he had stopped himself before he could ask. She nodded. She may have been old, but she wasn't losing her memory yet.

"Is it okay for someone to be in love with two people at the same time?"

She stopped. Of course, Kenshin would think something like that. She thought it over carefully, knowing he would hang on her every word. "Well…….." She said after a while, "………I think that it's okay to _like_ two people at the same time, but there is only one that you can really love. And with that, you must be certain who it is that you are in love with." She squeezed his hand. "Listen to your heart. Love is not only a powerful word, but a powerful thing."

Kenshin nodded. _There was only one person he could truly be in love with. _He thought it over for a moment. Who would it be?

The first person that came into his head was none other than Kaoru……..

**0-0-0-0-0**

Sanosuke grumbled.

Another semester. Well, at least Calculus was over. But still, physics? And he had not liked the way that the teacher had really ragged on Kaoru like that. Honestly, it had been too much. Even Kenshin was nicer than that. And besides, he liked Jou-chan.

He chewed vigorously on the end of his pencil, the words on his textbook making no sense whatsoever. He sighed – he hated school.

His tutor hadn't come that day. The weather was getting so bad outside, that he figured his teacher might have been intimidated by it. Lately, it had been getting warmer, but then there had been the sudden change.

The world really was a cold place.

Of course he'd think that! He brooded, his pencil snapping in two.

He had History with Hoji-sensei, and to top it off, being the most methodical person on the planet, he had decided that everyone should sit in alphabetical order according to their surnames. That meant he and Megumi were sitting side by side.

**AN: S comes before T – Sagara Sanosuke, Takani Megumi **

He hadn't said anything to her of course. He was afraid he'd melt. She looked really nice – she hadn't worn any of her usual makeup, and she looked refreshed. She hadn't said anything to him either; she didn't know what to say to begin with.

He got up, throwing the pencil away as he passed the trash can. He couldn't stand homework any longer, and he wanted a smoke. He remembered he had left a pack of cigarettes on the table in the hallway.

He bumped into Tsubame, who's short hair was done up into two pigtails at the top of her head. Cute. He ruffled it a bit, gaining a frown.

She was in a fluffy sweater, and gray jeans. She looked like a chicken in his opinion. He stated that, gaining a deeper frown than he had already received.

Sanosuke made his way to the closet, grabbing a coat and scarf, and throwing it over himself.

"Where are you going?" Tsubame asked.

"To Magdaria's." He answered. He wanted to chill with her – Hoji-sensei could wait. His whole family knew that she was his current girlfriend and were happy. They liked her a lot. He was glad for that, and couldn't help but wonder what they would think of Megumi had she been the one that was his girlfriend.

Putting _that _aside…..

"There's going to be a storm soon." His little sister said worriedly. "Are you sure you want to….."

"I'm going to be all right, okay kid?" He gave her a thumbs up sign. "Nothing could take down your 'niichan that easily." He pulled on his shoes, Tsubame still hovering behind him anxiously.

"I don't think it's safe." She announced.

He gave her a look. "Nothing is safe anymore." He stated. "I'll be fine, I promise. If it makes you feel any better, I'll be home by 11 tonight."

She scowled. "I'll be asleep by then."

Sano heaved a sigh. "Fine, 10:00."

"9:00." She insisted.

"9:30." And the bargain was sealed with a handshake.

It warmed him to think that his sister was really worried. He glanced at the time, and it read 5:38. He had plenty of time.

Grabbing his pack of cigarettes, he loped out of the house, waving back as Tsubame saw him out.  
He decided to walk. His chauffer didn't like it when he smoked in the car whether his window was open or not. Besides, he wanted to check around and see if there were any fights going on. He was getting rusty. And Magdaria's was close by anyway.

He walked for about 30 minutes or so, wishing he had taken the limo because it was freezing. What would have normally been a 15 minute walk turned into half an hour. The cold wind bit at his cheeks, and he tried in vain to find warmth in his scarf around his neck. He'd be damned if he got sick.

The streets were empty of people, as they had heard the storm alert and were rushing to get inside before it hit with full impact. Sano chastised himself: if he had only listened to Tsubame.

He decided he'd find comfort in a cigarette, but when he pulled out his lighter with shaking hands, it fell into the snow that was already ankle deep. Grunting, he bent over to get it. It had a crack in it. Damn.

There went the idea of getting a smoke. He knew he was halfway to Magdaria's. It was either he could keep going, or he could turn back. If he kept going, there was no way he could get back by 9:30, especially in the horrendous weather. Then again, if he turned back, he would have looked like a fool for wandering out in the first place. He chose the latter: there was no way he would be called an idiot. He decided he could crash at Magdaria's.

It took a fair bit of time for him to get there, and when he did, he swore his hands were frozen.

She was pleased to see him, but upset that he hadn't bundled up properly. "Didn't you hear that there is a storm watch?" She cried, taking him in. His whole lean form was shivering.

He managed to give her a thumbs up sign. "I made it through." He answered coolly.

"Idiot." She muttered.  
She gave him a warm sweater that belonged to her brother and a cup of hot tea to warm him up before perching herself down on the couch next to him. She put her arms around his waist, insisting he needed the extra heat. Yeah right. She wanted the excuse to hug him.

He grinned, swallowing the whole cup of tea in one shot. That felt really good, the comforting warmth spreading through his body in a rush.

There was a comfortable silence, until she broke it by asking, "What brings you here?"  
"I….." He hesitated. "I….wanted to see you." He mumbled.

Her eyes shone excitedly. "Really?" She smiled up at him. "I'm so happy." She looked down. "Oniisan's gotten a bit edgy, saying something about Okita-san….."

Sanosuke's brow furrowed. "Well, he wasn't at school today. We waited for a good long time. Maybe he's not feeling well."

She shook her head. "No, he was saying something about Okita-san committing suicide."  
"Suicide?" he demanded.

She jumped at his sudden reaction. "Yes, Seta-san called and was saying that they were forming search parties to find him. My brother would have had he not been as busy as he is." She picked at a thread on her sock thoughtfully. "I heard he's run away. They hope they can find him, if he hasn't already……" she trailed off. "Anyway, they don't have a clue where to begin."  
"Shit….." Sanosuke growled, grabbing his jacket. "What's that ass up to now?"

Magdaria pulled his arm. "You're not going out there in this weather, are you?" She cried. "You can't! You'll freeze!"

He turned on her. "My buddy's out there, probably freezing himself. I've got to help out."

She got up. "Then, I'll go too." She said hopefully.

"No. You stay here." He told her. "I'll just go check in town – see if he's hanging at any malls or whatever." He turned on his cell phone. "Give me a call if you hear anything."

She nodded. It was all so sudden, she wasn't thinking straight.

The wind outside had picked up and the snow was falling heavily. Sano disappeared out of sight in no time.

It occurred to her that she could have at least given him warmer articles of clothing and maybe another scarf and pair of mittens. Maybe even get her chauffer to drive, but then again, no one in their right mind would drive in that weather.  
The snowstorm had begun, and she hoped that he would be okay…

**0-0-0-0-0**

It ripped through her throat, cutting off her terrified scream. Her light brown eyes were wide open in disbelief. Bubbles of blood frothed at her mouth, and she opened her mouth to say something, but her body shook and she let out a whimper of pain. Tears fell and mixed with the rain.

He was about to stab her again when he heard a strange sound behind him – mangled, abnormal…..absurd – it distracted him from his intentions.

And the present crashed back around him.

Everything within his peripheral hearing was distorted. The sound of the falling rain was unbearably loud, almost deafening. He heard harsh breathing, ragged and heavy. It was as if someone had taken the volume to his hearing and had cranked it up to its full peak. It made his head throb.

He realized that the harsh breathing was coming from him, as if he had just run a mile without stopping. His chest rose and fell in labored pants. He caught sight of three figures.

And then, Kitsu's limp body. He backed away, still clutching the dripping blade in his tightly closed fist. The three took off in a panicked run. They were terrified: they hadn't known Kenshin could have speed like that.

Kenshin didn't bother to go after them, looking down at the knife in his hand. Realizing what he had done, he let go of it as if it were something poisonous.  
Footsteps.

They were running.

Should he run too?

Still in a trance-like shock, he turned his head to the source of the sound. At the mouth of the alleyway appeared a person. Not a policeman. A girl. Long hair. From the darkness, he couldn't tell who.

"Kenshin!" She screamed into the darkness of the alleyway.

"Jen……" He whispered.

She ran toward him. "Thank God I found you!" She cried, running up to him. "They didn't hurt you did……" She trailed off, seeing the fresh cut on his cheek and the cuts, bruises and torn uniform. Her green eyes fell on the knife before looking up to him in confusion.

"What did you……?" She began to ask.

"Let me explain….." He croaked weakly. He was terrified. His knees were wobbling so badly.

She took a step back. "You……." She didn't get to finish her question or sentence. Instead, he heard Kitsu's mocking voice.

_Murderer._

Kenshin looked around with wide eyes. He had just killed her! How…….?

_Monster!_

The place was spinning.

_Killer!_

He couldn't hold the world still. And her voice haunted him, along with Jen's penetrating stare. He held his hands over his ears, trying to block the sound out. "No!" He screamed. "Let me explain! I'm not a monster! I'm not!"

_It's your fault….._

"It's not! It's NOT!" He shouted. He fell to his knees into the puddles on the floor. His hair was soaked through, leaving his form shivering. "Why are you doing this!" The voice started to laugh, and Kenshin desperately wanted out.

"This is the same dream – leave me alone!" He cried. "Leave me alone!"

He felt someone shaking him.

Police?

No…….

The shaking grew more urgent, until he could feel his head literally rolling back and forth. He came to with a gasp, pulling in painful breaths of air, the coldness like a sharp piece of glass to his lungs.

He was sweating all over.

"Young Master!" Kakujin cried, shaking him once more for good measure.

Kenshin's brain kicked in, fully awake now. He recognized his bodyguard's face, and he gasped again, kicking the man away from him. "Get away from me!" He screamed, burying his fingers into his thick red mane which was drenched with sweat as well. He tried to get back his bearing, but he was shaking so hard.

His whole bed was a mess. His blankets were entangled, the pillows had been thrown off in a wild disarray.

Hiroto burst in then, with Hiko in tow. He and Kakujin had switched places to watch their client. Then Kenshin had started thrashing wildly, screaming and yelling. They had tried to wake him, but after 10 minutes of not succeeding, Hiroto had gone to wake the Master.

Hiko came to instantly, and rushed down the hall with the bodyguard who could hardly keep pace.

He flicked on the lights, causing Kenshin to cry out and try to shield himself from the sudden, unwanted glare. That hurt…..

"What is it? Kenshin!" His uncle was by his side in a moment, grasping his face in his big hands, forcing the child to look at him. A wild look was in his eyes, a soft amber color mixed in with a sharp, angry blue. The look of familiarization filled them, and they began to return to their normal color.

"……Uncle…..Hiko?" He asked, his voice small and frightened.

"Good, you're awake." His uncle answered, brushing a few strands away from his nephew's face. "Do you want water?"

The idea of water wasn't exactly the best. He was reminded of the rain in his dream. He shook his head. "I'm fine now…..just a bad dream, that's all."

Hiko got up. "How pathetic." He sighed. "I'll send Nakamura in." Kenshin realized that his uncle's eyes were blood shot red. He must have been exhausted. Holding his tongue, Kenshin nodded.

It was half past 10:00pm.

Outside, the wind howled and the snow fell heavily. Threes nearly bent because of the sudden onrush. Surely anyone would get frostbitten – if any fools were walking around outside at this time of the night in such atrocious weather.

In a few moments, Nakamura-san entered, in her nightgown. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail, awry. Her pale face looked worried, concerned. She rushed to the side of this bed. Kenshin blinked wide purple eyes at her as she demanded what was wrong.

"It was another nightmare." Kenshin sighed. "It gets worse every time I get them." He buried his face into his hands. "I feel like a……."

She put a finger over his lips to silence him. "Don't say that about yourself, Kenshin." She trailed her fingertips on his cross-scar. He sighed again, wearily, his shoulders slumping. She pushed him back into bed, covering him up with his blanket. "It's cold – there's a snowstorm going on outside."

"Thank you." Kenshin murmured. "But I don't think I could fall sleep so easily again. Not after that……"

"Then I'll sit here with you until you do," she gave him a playful wink and a rueful smile, "like when you were little."

Kenshin scowled. "What are you implying?"  
Nakamura-san shrugged. "Nothing." She ruffled his hair.

Just before she could get up to leave the room, the window broke, shattering into thousands of shards; the pieces of glass both tiny and huge. A tree had toppled over, and crashed through his window.

Kenshin's fast reaction helped him to roll away before a big piece could skewer him. He held up his arms to ward the pieces from his face. They cut at his exposed flesh, ripping through his night clothing.

He opened his eyes and cried out.

Nakamura-san was out cold, blood dripping down her face where little shards of glass had hit her. But his eyes fell on the glass protruding out of body. It was bleeding profusely.

"Nakamura-san!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

Aoshi shook his head in frustration. This was getting nowhere. Unfortunately for him, Ai wasn't willing to quit the search. He may have been tired, but it was his best friend after all. Still….he needed rest too. After a long day's work in school and searching, it was physically draining.

Even the ever-cheerful Soujiro seemed upset. "It's no use," he was saying as he entered the room with Ai close on his heels, "everyone's retreating. The weather is appalling."

"But he'll die out there!" Ai cried. "We can't give up."

Soujiro shook his head. "Nobody said we'd be giving up. I'm not going to let my cousin die. Okita-san is not that stupid. He'd have found a shelter of some sort." He shivered slightly, rubbing at his arms. "Have you been out there? I stepped out for a moment – someone'd have to be mad to go out in this weather."

Ai shrugged. "If you call committing suicide not stupid, then don't ask me what is. I guess you're right: let's call it a night." She acknowledged Aoshi's presence with a nod, and he nodded back, opening a can of pop and handing it to her before opening one for himself. She collapsed in the seat next to him, and he absently put an arm around her shoulders. She jumped at first, but then she relaxed, settling in his arms.

"I can't believe Soushi would do something like this." She huffed angrily. It had been a long day. She drank from her pop angrily, setting it down on the coffee table with a bang when she was done. Aoshi smirked. She was tired too, it seemed.

Saitoh entered then, his son in his arms, sleeping. "It's late, and you guys have school tomorrow." He pat his son's back when he stirred. "I would _hope_ that you guys aren't stupid enough to go out in this weather."

Ai got up and stretched. "He's right. It is late."

Soujiro blinked tiredly. "So, where are we going to crash for the night?"

Tokio came in then, overhearing their conversation. "We only have on spare bedroom with one bed that's big enough for a sole person." She paused, waiting to see their decision.

Soujiro shrugged, motioning to the couch. "I sleep anywhere, even on the floor." He winked at Ai. "You know, let you guys spend some 'quality time' together."

She blushed red to her roots. Aoshi grinned at her embarrassment – he never knew Soujiro could crack such jokes.

So it was settled. Soujiro would take the couch and Ai and Aoshi would share the bedroom – Ai got the bed, and Aoshi the floor.

Soujiro was out in a moment, snoring softly. He must have been exhausted.

Ai snuggled into an overly big nightgown, slipping into bed, but not lying down. Aoshi was already twisted into his blanket, facing the opposite direction. She took it that he was already asleep.

She got up and bent over him to check. "Good night, Aoshi." She whispered, seeing that he wasn't yet.

He grunted his response, turning from his position to look at her. His ice cold eyes were reflected by the moon. Outside, the window was already frozen. Snow and icicles clung onto almost every part of the small house.   
"We'll find him, don't worry." He said quietly.

"I hope so……." She replied.

He reached up and took her hand. "Let's get some rest now." He whispered. "Good night." He lifted himself slightly to give her a small kiss on the cheek.

She didn't say anything, squeezing his hand slightly, and turned to go slide under her covers. It was bitingly cold.

As Aoshi was going to turn over and let sleep claim him, his cell phone rang. Cursing under his breath, he snatched it up. Ai watched from her position on his bed.

"Who the heck is this?" He demanded.

"Is this Shinomori-san?" A small voice asked.

"Yes." He said, irritated.

"Please forgive me for calling so late." The voice pleaded. "I just wanted to ask you if you have seen or heard from my brother……"

"Who the heck is your brother?"

"Sanosuke……"

Aoshi growled and cursed beneath his breath again. "What did Sano do this time?"

Tsubame blushed. This guy was sure cranky. She had gone through her brother's things just to find Magdaria's number. She was then referred to Aoshi. "He said he'd be back by 9:30. It's almost 11:00…….."

Aoshi scowled in the darkness. "He's probably at Shougo-san's."

"That's the thing….." She said slowly. "I called Shougo-san, but she said that he went out to meet up with you guys hours ago. His cell phone is on, but he isn't answering it."

Now Aoshi wasn't irritated. He was worried. "He went out? In this weather?"

Tsubame chewed her bottom lip. "Well, I told him not to. But he insisted to walk to Shougo-san's today. She tried to keep him from going out again, but he never listened to her either. He left her house about 8:00, and hasn't been back yet. She's called him, but as I've said, he isn't answering his phone."

Her voice turned desperate. "Please, is he with you?"

"Obviously not." Aoshi snapped.

Tsubame jumped.

Just as if he saw her jump, he quickly apologized. "Sorry, but he's not. Now I'm worried."

"Shinomori-san, I beg you: please find my brother!" She sounded close to tears.

Aoshi nodded. "I'll see what I can do. I'll give you a call back." He closed his cell phone, and grabbed his pants and shirt, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Ai asked, getting up as well.

"We're going out again." He said simply, leaving the room.

In no time at all, the two of them were dressed, and they shook Soujiro awake who was really upset about it.  
"You mean to drive in this weather?" He asked crankily, pulling on his pants and sweater. "You're a crazy ass, Shinomori-san."

"Sanosuke didn't take a car last I heard. That guy probably passed out cold on the street. We've got to get him."

Soujiro glared at him. "How do you even know where the hell he is!"

"Shougo-san told his sister that he said he'd be by the malls. He can't have gotten far."

Ai ran a hand through her hair impatiently. "Let's get this over and done with already. We're all tired."

They let Saitoh know, and filed out the door without waiting for a reply.

It was the worst!

The whole world seemed frozen over. Branches and things littered the street along with ice and snow. It was already up to their calves. The road was slippery, sending the car swerving uncertainly as it tried to pick its path.

In a car or not, the going was slow. Hardly anything could be seen under all that sleet and snow. Aoshi's car window wipers were swishing madly trying to keep an open view of the road.

The road was covered though, and sometimes, he would lose track of it, almost driving into the curb.

They slowly made their way down to the familiar plaza of Townsquare Mall. That was when the car began to pick up speed.

"Uh…..Aoshi…..why is the car going faster?" Ai asked.

Aoshi clenched his teeth. "I don't know!" He cried. He tried to brake.

"Turn the car around!" Soujiro cried.

He tried, but to no avail. "The wheels won't grip!" He tried to brake again. "We're on ice." He suddenly wished he had taken his mother's advice of changing his car tires to the winter ones.

Ai screamed. "Aoshi! Stop the car!" The car began to really spin and go out of control as its driver began to wrestle with its handling. Their car spun and everyone cried out. "STOP THE CAR!"  
"I would if I could, but I can't!" He shouted back. It was useless. The braking made the car spin in another direction.

"Oh god!" Soujiro cried. "We're going to hit!"

Seconds later, there was a crash.

But nobody knew what happened.

* * *

**To Be Continued……..**

**AN: HI! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and YES Anonymous T, I DO read them all. I would not be able to write without them. I really do appreciate it when the readers tell me what they think. It makes me laugh. It makes me think. It makes me want to do better. I hope everyone is enjoying the ride (sorry for the cliffies, I can't help it!) and please review for me again. See you next Sunday!**

**-Chiki **


	30. Found

WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUNDYOU  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin….all original characters/ideas are mine to claim.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for your wonderful comments everyone! You're all so kind! PLEASE continue doing that. It's so inspirational and motivating! I love you all! Without further ado….**

**_Warnings: Rating will be PG. Nothing bad in this chapter._

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 30  
- Found -**

"Nakamura-san!" Kenshin screamed, stumbling off his bed as the blanket reached out and tangled his legs. He held his arms out to stop his fall, managing to crawl across the floor to where she was lying.

Her face was turned to the side, her eyes shut. Kakujin and Hiroto were at his side instantly, ready and willing to help out. A glass shard was lodged between her rib and stomach. Blood had begun to pool around her.

Hiroto got up and pressed the emergency button on the wall, while Kakujin gingerly applied pressure to the wound. It was enough to make Nakamura revive. And with much pain.

The sound of the alarm was loud in her ears as it rang, alerting the whole household that someone had an urgent emergency. Instantly, security formed a tight circle around Kenshin's room and some burst into it, half the group going to inspect the broken window and wall.

They were armed from head to toe with weapons and they talked quietly amongst themselves, occasionally talking with Kakujin, who left Kenshin's side to answer their questions.

Kenshin was relieved when she opened her eyes – at least she was alive. He found he was shaking. He was afraid……… She groaned, her voice slurred. "Oh……..it hurts……." She mumbled.

Kenshin gasped as his uncle came in, once again, just as frantically as before. His eyes were still red, and his hair was let out, flowing freely down his back. He rushed to Nakamura's side, his fatigue having no affect on his speed.

Paramedics followed right after him, ready to help anyone with injuries. It was a precaution that was taken very seriously in cases of emergency. They spotted Nakamura-san and got right to work.

Hiko picked up her hand. "This is bad……." He murmured. "The weather is bad – how can we………?"

Her eyes filled with tears of pain. "Hiko……"

He squeezed her hand gently. "It'll be all right, Naoko. It'll be all right…."

She managed to nod, the tears spilling down her cheeks and he gently wiped them away. "I won't leave your side." He promised.

The paramedics went to put her on a stretcher, going to put her in a waiting ambulance downstairs.

Hiko got to his feet in alarm. "You don't mean to take her in that weather! There is no way you'll make it to the hospital in one piece."

A man turned to him. "Sir, we understand your concern, but we've done it before. We are trained to. And it's necessary – she'll die from loss of blood – we've got to get her to the hospital: her injury is very serious."

Hiko looked torn between keeping her at the mansion or letting her go to the hospital during a snowstorm. He finally nodded.

"Don't worry, Hiko-sama; we'll get her there as fast as possible – alive. You have my word."

"If that's the case, then I'm going too."

"Hiko……" Nakaura shook her head. "Think of Kenshin."

Hiko's face paled as he turned to look at Kenshin who was staring at him in confusion. He looked back to Nakamura."

"I can't, Naoko. I couldn't bear it if you…….."

She smiled faintly. "I won't. Take care of your…….son……." Her eyes met Kenshin's. "You're the only father he's got. He wouldn't be able to bear it if he lost you."

Hiko nodded. He realized that he was being selfish. He watched them as they hurried her out of the room. Kenshin watched too, a pit of dread in his stomach. He finally found his voice.  
"Uncle Hiko – go with her."

Hiko looked up. "What?"  
"Go with her."

Now it was Hiko's turn to look confused.

Kenshin picked himself off the floor. "I know you love her, and I know you guys will come back safe." He absently brushed little pieces of glass off his body.

"But……."

Kenshin actually stamped his foot. "You're insufferable, Uncle! Go!"

And without hesitation, Hiko ran out, quickly accompanied by several guards while Kenshin was seen to by a paramedic who hadn't gone to the hospital with Nakamura-san. His wounds were minor, luckily, and they were finished with him quickly.

As the maids begun to clean up his room, he made his way to the telephone, automatically punching in Kaoru's number. He didn't know why, but he was worried about her.

After three rings, he got anxious. When it ran seven times, he began to panic. He was on the verge of putting down the phone and running to her house just to be sure she was okay. That girl was accident prone, and he couldn't help but think the worst.

He cried out when he heard a voice mumble a greeting.

"Kaoru, are you safe!" He demanded.

Kaoru blinked, yawning. She shifted for a better position on her futon, pulling the blanket around her tightly. "Kenshin?"

"Are you safe?" He asked again.

Confused, she decided to answer. "Yes……" She paused, before asking him irately, "What are you calling so late for?"

He couldn't help but snap back, "I was worried about you, okay!"  
Now, Kaoru was taken aback. A warm feeling rose up in her chest. "You were what?"

"Worried……" he murmured, blushing slightly. Why he was, he didn't know……..

Kaoru sat up out of bed, her eyes watching the shadows in her room warily in sudden fright at his words. Was there someone watching her? Her heart hammered against her chest as she eyed the book case and the wobbly stacks of loose books she had that lined her floor. "What's there to worry about?" She asked, her voice trembling. Jineh's face came to mind.

He realized that he had scared her. "There's a snowstorm outside – it's pretty bad……." His voice lowered. "A tree fell and crashed into my room……Nakamura-san got hurt."

Kaoru gasped. "Is she all right!"  
"She will be." Kenshin assured both her and himself. "That's why I wanted to check if you were safe."

Kaoru smiled. "I'm fine, Kenshin…….good night."

"Good night, Kaoru – sweet dreams."

"You too."

"I will."

They hung up.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Air!_

His body needed air badly.

His lungs were screaming for it. The word was digging into his mind.

_Please, air!_

But he couldn't move. When he tried, a shooting pain went up his neck.

Distantly, he heard someone moaning in pain. He began to get tired. He made a small moan too, the sound muffled by a cloth covering his mouth and nose; his face. He managed to realize his hand worked, even if it was painful. A tingling feeling moved down his arm as he began to flex his fingers, pins and needles having a comforting sting to his sleeping tissues.

He was able to finger his pocket, intending to get the Swiss Army Knife he always carried with him. He wanted to rip the fabric apart. Unfortunately, he couldn't contort himself into a weird position. His hopes fell.

Soujiro had come to, and, to his dismay, to excruciating pain. He was wedged into the space between the passenger seat and the back seat.

His leg was crushed between the seat and the dented side of the car. The metal had snapped his shin bone in two, shattering his foot. He cried out, moaning. Just his luck – he was tired, dragged out in a snowstorm, and crashed into the side of a building. Now his leg was broken.

He remembered the crash as if it were on slow replay.

Despite the pain, he was relieved that no further damage had been done. Sure there was a crack in the window and the windshield but at least no glass had gone flying and the car wasn't about to explode.

What worried him the most was that his friends were not moving. That's when he saw a slight movement from Aoshi, and he realized that he was being suffocated. He heard his friend groan in discomfort.

The air bags had cushioned their violent crash. But it was just as bad; now he was suffocating. Ai's head was slumped, nodding toward her shoulder. She was not moving. Perhaps she was dead.

But that was beside the point.

He realized that he had to help Aoshi. He freed his arm from its imprisonment and tried to reach Aoshi's arm. Disregarding his own pain, he reached out for the thing that he had seen Aoshi trying to get.

Fingers trembling due to the hurt, Soujiro managed to fish out the Swiss Army Knife from the pocket, slipping it into Aoshi's slack hand.

It instantly grabbed the object, flicking it open to the tool of his choice. His arm came up and began slashing to deflate at the air bag that was restricting him. It began to deflate at the attack. Once it was completely depleted, Soujiro heard Aoshi take in deep breaths.

Soujiro sagged back, weakened because of his struggle. "Shinomori-san, is Ai-san okay?" He asked. She still hadn't come to.

It took a while for Aoshi to answer. "I don't know……." He mumbled. "I can't move my head." His voice was still muffled, his forehead resting on the steering wheel. "I think I sprained my neck."

How wonderful.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Soujiro asked through gritted teeth. The pain was overwhelming, causing him to see stars. It would take a couple of moments before he would black out completely. He was losing blood too.

Of course, there was no answer to that question: they were doomed.

Minutes passed. He was on the verge of passing out when suddenly, a flashing, blinding light filtered into the damaged car. It stung at his eyes. At first, he thought that he was dreaming. Then he thought he was dead because the pain was gone. It was actually numb, but he didn't know the difference. All he thought was that an angel of some sort had come to show him the way after death.

He then noticed that he was very much alive when he tried to get up. The bright lights were coming from a car's headlights, and the spotlight came from a flashlight that was being held by none other than Saitoh-sensei, who peered into the car.

He quickly began to try and pry open the doors, yelling for Aoshi to unlock it. Aoshi refused to move though, absolutely exhausted after deflating the air bag. He felt as if he were paralyzed.

Seeing he would do nothing, Saitoh took the liberty to smash open the window, unlocking the door that way. Before he could move Aoshi, the boy cried out.

"Don't! Help Soujiro first."

Saitoh's eyes fell on his situation. "My neck is sprained." He was told gravely. Then, "Help Soujiro first."

So Saitoh reached in to help the boy, hissing when he saw his leg. "This is just great……." He growled. He instead decided to try and open his door to get him out of his trap. That didn't work though because it was too dented in to pry open.

"You are so lucky that I came out after you guys." Saitoh said, grabbing Aoshi's cell phone and calling the police. "Yeah, hello? This is Saitoh Hajime – there's an emergency in the plaza of Townsquare MV."

He hung up, reaching over and unbuckling Aoshi's seatbelt so that the boy would be more comfortable. He eased his chair back, helping the boy to be in a straight position, despite his moan of pain. He knew that a crouched position was not good for a broken neck.

"I went after you guys because I got a phone call from the hospital saying that Sagara-san has been admitted after having been found by your retreating search parties. I was going to tell you guys to turn back, but I saw what happened."

"And thank goodness you came on time, too." Soujiro whispered. The pain was so overwhelming; he simply couldn't take it anymore. He blacked out, before the help could arrive, oblivious to Saitoh calling out his name.

**0-0-0-0-0**

School had been cancelled for the last two days and as they passed, things were hectic. Okita had still not been found, Nakamura-san was not yet released from the hospital, and given that, both Soujiro and Aoshi were in the hospital too. Ai had had a concussion and a terrible case of whiplash. Soujiro had it the worst though, and was to be held back for three weeks.

Once back in school, students were informed that all social science classes were going to be cancelled for the next two weeks because of something that that happened to the teacher of that department during the storm.

It was pure torture having to walk through the deep snow in a skirt. Kaoru was the only one who didn't have a car to drop her off. She was cold and wet, shivering. If she could just stay overnight at school so that she didn't have to go through it again, she would, but unfortunately, she wasn't going to be able to.

"Kamiya-san, good morning!" Hikaru greeted cheerfully. Kaoru managed a smile. Her suffering could wait. "I'll walk with you to class." She offered, but she was cut off when Kaoru was almost run over by Misao who happily glomped her friend. Not far behind was Omasu, Okon, Tae and Magdaria, who was fingering her cross at her neck. Kaoru laughed out loud.

"Hello, to you too, Misao-chan!"

Hikaru, feeling out of place, began to back away. She wasn't good at making friends, and the energetic crowd made her nervous.

She was too far away by the time Kaoru was about to call out to her to be introduced. She quickly excused herself, running to catch up.

"Kobayashi-san! Wait up!" Kaoru called, nearly dropping her books because of her haste. Hikaru stopped and turned around.

"I'm sorry, Kamiya-san, but I……..I was shy……" She admitted.

Kaoru gave her a reassuring smile. "They're great people. I'm sure they'll like you."

Hikaru only nodded, and the two ran to their physics class before the bell could ring. Even though they weren't late, the teacher told Kaoru to stay standing.

She stood stiffly by her desk, Hikaru giving her a sympathetic look. Kaoru grit her teeth, and held her head up head as the injustice began.

"Kamiya-san, do you dare enter my class in such a disgraceful way?"

Kaoru bit back her anger and asked, "Disgraceful, ma'am?"

Takayama-sensei smiled slyly. "Such meaningless chatter with Kobayashi-san is not proper and lady-like."

Before Kaoru could answer, the door to the room slid open and whistling from the person who opened it, stopped. And in walked Kenshin, red hair tied back in a loose ponytail, hands stuffed in his pockets casually. His blazer was unbuttoned, his tie loose.

"Yo, miss!" He greeted.

"Himura-san." The teacher sighed. "You are late for class."

"I know." He practically chirped.

She held him in place, intending to fix up his tie and blazer, but he all but slapped her hands away. In a voice that was suddenly cold, he hissed, "Don't touch me."

He walked away in a huff, giving Amakusa a high five as he passed by, making a little scene as he did so. He didn't care: as far as he was concerned, no one could stop him. He was tired of his nightmares and wanted to remove some stress. He wanted it known: no one could control him.

No teachers.

No police.

No one.

He had made the mistake once: and would never make it again.

His eyes fell on Kaoru, who was standing next to her desk, watching him.

He faltered.

Kenshin made his way to Hikaru, who sat across the aisle from his best friends. She shrunk away from him, her eyes downcast, her head bowed.

"Excuse me, miss," he said graciously. He waited for her to look up so that he could flash her his charming smile. Unfortunately, she didn't almost as if she was afraid to. He decided to continue. "Can I ask you if you might kindly switch seats with me?"

Hikaru nodded, instantly grabbing her books and getting up to move. "Of course sir, as you wish." She almost reminded him of his servants at home. Since she couldn't see him nod in appreciation, he voiced it instead. Hikaru quickly took one of the empty seats behind Kaoru as Kenshin slid into her former place.

The teacher turned to Kaoru again, returning to her original target.

"Miss Kamiya, might I suggest that you present yourself to be more like a lady?"

Kaoru's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "What are you implying, ma'am?"

Takayama-sensei shrugged. "I found out you do kendo and are actually part of the club. That is unheard of."

"With all due respect, ma'am, I believe that I - "

The teacher interrupted rudely. "It's a tomboyish deed. No lady should be wielding those things." She sniffed disdainfully before adding, "Well, I guess that is how poor people get by; not well bred."

Kaoru wanted to fly across the room and lay her out flat. She couldn't though, and she was bristling. It pissed her off – who did the teacher think she was? Instead of flying into a rage and punching her face in, she decided to answer back.

Sure, she was respectful, but she wouldn't let herself get trampled upon. Before she could say something back, she felt Kenshin put a restraining hand on her arm.

His eyes had darkened to a dull purple, angrily. He bit off every word. "I beg your pardon sensei, but I believe this is a physics class – not an etiquette class. I'm here to learn, so can you please do your job and teach?"

She looked taken aback. Kaoru did too. She felt her cheeks warm at the way he had stood up for her. Then again, he hadn't really defended her, but still…….. she gave him a grateful smile. He gave her a bright smile back, but then it turned into a smirk. "And as for you, Kamiya, sit down: you're so big, you're getting in my way – I can't even see the board."

Kaoru went pink, and she flung back her retort. "Big? You're the big headed-freak remember?"

He went red at the name. "Big headed freak!" He paused, suddenly realizing something. "Oh, man, why am I sitting next to you _again_?"

"It's your fault this time, Himura." She said. "I can't believe I'm sitting next to such a moron." She huffed.

"Moron?" He repeated.

"Yeah!" She answered.

"Would you two settle down!" The teacher cried. She was absolutely mortified. She had a feeling that this semester was going to be a long one.

After class, Kaoru made plans with Hikaru to eat lunch together and quickly went to her locker. There stood Kenshin, leaning against it casually.

She scowled, putting her hand on her hip. "Move."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Is that any way to repay me for stopping the teacher from ratting on you?"

She glared at him. "I don't need your help, Kenshin! You're the one that started all of this anyway – I had the thought that you actually went out and hired her just to make my semester a living hell." She heatedly opened her locker as he moved aside and stuffed her textbook in, before grabbing her social science book. She slammed the door shut. "Let her rat on me all she wants: I'll show her. I'll still get the top marks even if she tries to bring me down."

Kenshin shrugged. "Suit yourself, are you sure you want to go into battle with her?"

Kaoru stiffened. "I'm not afraid of her." She said, hefting her backpack onto her shoulder.

It surprised her when he took her books from her and offered to carry them to her next class.

"Social Sciences, too, huh?" He asked, seeing the title of one. "I've got that class too, only in another room. They're all cancelled today, so both classes are collaborating."

Kaoru groaned. Why did it always have to happen to her?

Yet another class with the jerk.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Sano woke slowly, blinking up at the ceiling. He felt one thing:

Cold.

He sneezed.

_Oh sick._

He sneezed again and shivered. Holy crap it was cold! He rubbed his hands together, and nearly jumped out of his skin when someone entered the room. He realized that he was in his room, and Tsubame had come in. He also realized that he was bundled in layers of sweaters. Yet, why did he feel so cold?

He couldn't remember what had happened the other night.

Tsubame had a steaming bowl of soup on a tray in her hands. "Oh, good, you're awake." She said simply, settling down on his bed and handing him the tray. "Eat this, it will warm you up."

"Uh, thanks." He said, perplexed.

She frowned. "This was your fault you know. I told you not to go out into that snowstorm."

_Oh yeah! The snowstorm!_ Now he remembered! He had gone out into that weather to look for Okita – and had passed out. He had lost consciousness, his telephone ringing beside him madly, only he wasn't able to get to it……….

He looked at the steaming bowl of soup in his lap. That's why he felt so cold. He felt guilt overwhelm him. He met Tsubame's stern gaze, and suddenly felt like the younger of the two.

"I was really worried about you!" She scolded. "To think that Shougo-san was put through panicking too!"

Sanosuke looked down. "I-I'm sorry…….."

"Not only that, oniichan – you almost got Seta-san, Ai-san and Shinomori-san killed looking for you!" He winced. Right: send him on a packing guilt trip why didn't she? He felt terrible.

"I did?" He asked stupidly.

She shook her head in disappointment. "Why aren't you ever responsible?" Her eyes filled with tears. "I thought you would have known better……." She suddenly threw her arms around his neck, almost causing him to spill the soup in his lap. "I thought you were dead!" She cried.

He placed the tray to the side and hugged her back just as tightly. He wanted to turn back time. "I'm sorry, Tsubame…..I'm so sorry……..I'll never do that again…."

Her hug tightened, and she stifled her sobs into his shoulder. He gently pat her back, helpless: he had no idea what to do in situations like this. Well, he guessed he deserved the berating. Her scolding rang in his ears: _why aren't you ever responsible_?

He pulled her back, and she stared up at him with tear-stained cheeks. "You smoke, you drink……."

He felt as if the whole world was against him.

"I…….."

Tsubame shook her head. "No! Don't make excuses Oniichan. You do it all the time."

Magdaria knocked on the door and then peeked in. "Is it safe now?"

She was dressed in her uniform, her hair tied back. She was nervously clasping her cross in one hand. In the other, she was holding a thick blanket.   
"Magdaria……" he whispered.

She made her way over to him and gave him a small, affectionate hug of her own. "You big oaf." She told him. That was the only reprimand he was going to get from her. It was enough to make him feel awful. She figured that he had already gotten one from his little sister. He looked like he was going to cry.

Instead of getting mad at him, she draped the blanket around his shivering form, after taking up the tray so that it wouldn't spill all over his bed.

"It's been 4 days already." She told him. "You were out of it, and I doubt you remember waking up with a raging fever."

He looked at her incredulously. "You were here?" He asked.

"Of course I was." Came her soft reply.

"I don't remember that." He said still perplexed.

"Well, I've been coming here to bring you your homework." She told him. She smoothed back his hair for him as Tsubame jumped off his bed to sit in his swiveling chair next to his desk.

He pulled the blanket closer to his body. "I don't know what to say, guys, except that I wasn't able to find Okita……"

"No one has……." Magdaria informed him. She filled him in on the details of his friends. She ended it with a happy note though.

"Kamiya-san and Himura-san are stuck together again for their first two classes. Unfortunately, their social science class was cancelled and they had a choice to take Home Economics or Parenting." She had a glint of amusement in her eyes. "Himura-san flatly refused to take Home Economics and Kamiya-san really wanted to take the project where you have to raise a baby so they're both in Parenting class together."

Sanosuke couldn't believe his ears. "_Kenshin_, in _Parenting_? That's so impossible!"

She shook her head. "No, I heard it myself: he said he likes taking care of children……."

"_Kenshin_, in _Parenting_?" He repeated dubiously.

She giggled. "And the best part is, they're supposed to raise the baby together. The project will start in a week."

It was his turn to grin. "Really? That should prove interesting."

Tsubame leaned forward. "As interesting as it may sound, Oniichan, you have to do your homework."

As if on cue, Magdaria opened her backpack, producing his books. "That's why I'm here today: Let's get down to business."

He didn't even have the chance to protest.

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was the same routine every day. The teacher would rag on Kaoru mercilessly and she would take it bravely. They had their first test of the week and she came top just as she planned. To his disappointment, Kenshin came dead last, even if he did study all night.

Still……

Kaoru was sitting right next to him! It was Parenting Class. They were learning the birthing cycle for women.

He could smell her perfume from where he sat. Why he had decided to sit next to Kaoru of all people, he didn't know. But when he had seen her, he took the initiative. Well, technically, it had been a mistake because he had been meaning to sit close to his buddies, but he had wanted to be close.

Ever since his little chat with Nakamura-san, he had come to the realization that he had liked Kaoru from the moment he had seen her. It was the reason why he teased her, got jealous of Akira, and the reason why it just felt so right to hold her.

It pissed him off how the teacher treated her like trash. However, she had asked him to back off, so he did. If it float her boat, he'd do it. Then again, he'd do anything for her….

So now, the question was, how did Kaoru feel toward him?

If he told her his feelings, what would she say?

Did he have the courage to tell her?

Okay, so that was more than just one question.

Kenshin was afraid to tell her: he knew for a fact that he had messed up his chances with her royally.

He wanted to tell her so badly – but he was also afraid that he'd hurt her, the way Akira had. He didn't want her to say that he was good for nothing later on. Added to that, he didn't feel worthy of her because of what had happened in the past.

He wanted to give up before he even began.

And all of a sudden, he had a craving for a cigarette.

Luckily, that was when Kaoru decided to bump shoulders with him. The thought for a cigarette flew clean out of his mind. All that filled it was the comforting thought: _she touched me!_ He realized that he couldn't show his contentment though.

He scowled. "Are you so fat that you can't avoid hitting me?" He demanded.

She scowled back. "It's called an accident, you freak." She gathered her books into a neat pile on her desk. She switched the subject. "I'm warning you, Kenshin, you had better help raise the baby for that project."

Kenshin grumbled. "I thought I'd get another partner. For sure the baby will die on us now: you're going to be the mother."

"What!" She shrieked. "I dare you to say that again!"

They glared at each other as the whole class turned to face them. They both turned away in a huff.

Then, you'd ask, why would he bother to make fun of her so much?

He didn't know how to express his feelings. He was that scared that he would rather cover it up – maybe even forget about them. It was hopeless anyway……

But……he was beginning to crumble at her mere presence. He had never felt that way before in his life: wanting something so badly that was right in front of his eyes and couldn't get it. It was a change for him all right………

_What is it about you…….?_

It was later at the end of the day that they gathered in the Kendo training hall once again for the first time in the new semester.

"Class," the teacher announced, "we're going to hold our yearly tournament in about a month's time. So we have to practice hard."

Kenshin found himself nodding. Sano walked in just then. So, he was okay now…..he hadn't shown up for school, but he had made it to Kendo. He must have skipped.

The teacher continued, "The runs will be so that everyone will be able to participate this year. So, that means, I don't care whether or not you are just a beginner – we're in it as a team."

He went on to explain the rules and the actual formation of the tournament. Kenshin turned his brain off. He instead found himself staring at Kaoru's face who sat a few seats away from him. She looked so fragile compared to the people she sat next who towered over her. So perfect, like a glass doll…….

As if she could tell that he was staring at her, her blue eyes looked up to look at him, and he quickly looked away, turning red.

It was hard to concentrate on the teacher and he was glad when they were dismissed. He changed from his training clothing and jumped into his uniform once more, grabbing his coat and making a beeline to the front door. It was freezing out, and he was tired. His limo would be waiting for him outside: he had called before his Kendo class just to make sure they'd be there on time.

As he made his way outside, he was on time to see Kaoru slip and fall face first into a pile of snow, drenching her coat and dropping all her books.

Shivering, she slowly got to her knees, picking up her books with care and trying to get them dry on her already wet jacket. Her hair dripped and clung to her face that went red with the sudden cold and the impact of the snow hitting it.

He made his way up to her, helping her to her feet, pulling her coat from her and handing her his own.

"Here." He said curtly, offering the Tommy Hilfiger Ski Jacket open for her to slip her arms through.

She gave him a blank look. "What?" She asked.

"It's warmer." He insisted without looking at her. He was too shy to all of a sudden. She slowly got into it, hugging the coat to herself. He was right.

"Uh…..thanks……but what about you?" Kaoru asked.

He looked away, his bangs covering his face so that she couldn't see his expression. "I'm fine." He led the way to his limo, and opened the door for her. "Well, get in……"

Again, she gave him a blank look. "Uh……why….."

He gave her an impatient look. "Are you going to get in and get a ride or are you going to walk all the way home in this snow and cold?"

She gave him a grateful smile. "I really appreciate it, Kenshin." She blushed slightly. "You're so……kind……"

He gave her a wide grin. "Yeah, well, let's get going." She slipped in, and he followed after her, gaining two smirks from his bodyguards.

Kakujin elbowed Hiroto.

"I told you so."

Kenshin rolled his eyes, turning to face Kaoru. Just seeing her try to straighten her clothing after that clumsy fall made him feel weak.

He felt his hands grow sweaty despite the cold. He was the type that went right out and asked for what he wanted. This was his chance! His mouth went dry and he didn't know what to say. His heart began to pound so hard it hurt.

He must have been making faces and fidgeting so much, that Kaoru turned to face him. "Kenshin?"

He jumped. "Yes?"

"Is there something wrong?"

He opened his mouth to ask her, but then closed it. "No." He said quickly.

It looked like his feeling would have to stay a secret.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Ai's whole torso hurt so badly. That whiplash had taken a nice toll on her. Even though she had been let out of the hospital already, Aoshi was still there, and so was Soujiro who kept complaining that he was absolutely fine and could go home.

He could keep dreaming.

Aoshi was silent most of the time. He wasn't used to having his neck broken. It was now in a brace. He tried to turn his head to greet her as she walked in, but he was unable to. He winced, and followed her with his eyes instead.

She wore a dark red army sweater and blue jeans. Her hair looked windblown, and despite her pain, she was still as graceful as ever.

"Good afternoon, Ai-san!" Soujiro called out gaily from his bed on the other side of the room. He had his leg up in a cast and sling on his bed. One arm had been sprained and was in a brace. He gave her his usual cheerful smile. He had a tray of uneaten hospital food in front of him.

Aoshi had a tray that looked very similar to his on his lap too. He hadn't taken a bite of it either. It still hurt to eat anything, and besides, he hated the taste. It was so…….mushy.

Ai took a seat at the edge of Aoshi's bed. "Hi guys. Are you feeling better?"

"I'll be out of here by tomorrow." Soujiro informed her.

She rolled her eyes. How optimistic.  
"I've felt worse." Aoshi lied. That was so not true: he felt totally useless and helpless. He wanted to throw a fit.

Ai picked up a bite of applesauce and held it up to his lips. "You've got to eat or else you'll feel like crap." She advised. "If it makes you guys feel better, I'll come with some home cooking tomorrow."

Soujiro nodded pleadingly. "Yes, we'd love that."

Aoshi took the bite of food at her insistence, making faces as it went down slowly. She managed to get him to finish the whole cupful of applesauce and was satisfied when it was done. He had refused to eat the other food, but she left him at that: so long as he had eaten something.

She pushed her hair back with her hand thoughtfully. "I just wanted to make sure you guys are still alive and kicking." She gave Soujiro a teasing smile at the word, and she actually gained a scowl from him.

Aoshi sighed. "Did you manage to get my homework?" He asked.

Ai nodded. "Makimachi-san brought it over……" Ai said.

Aoshi didn't reply to that. He simply asked her to help him sit up so that he could work on the homework.

They were in the middle of his Physics when suddenly, a man entered.

He was wearing a black hat and a black sweater and dark blue pants. He had a badge on his shoulder and left breast pocket. It was one of the people that was part of the search parties. He seemed giddy.

"Ai-san, am I correct?" He asked, addressing Ai. He seemed to be panting. "Okita-san is……"

She nodded nervously. His actions weren't clear…..did that mean that Okita was…? She was afraid to find out and wished all of a sudden that the man wasn't about to say something she didn't want to hear.

Her hand had stopped above the textbook that lay open on Aoshi's bed. It was as if time were suspended as they waited for him to continue.

When he did, it was something that made them jump.

**To Be Continued………..

* * *

**

AN: I had a hectic week and weekend. I finally managed to finish this – loss of sleep, but it doesn't matter. 4 hours can cut it for the day so long as I make all of you happy.

**Make me happy by leaving me a review. What do you say, minna? Can I reach a thousand?**

**Also, THE IMPOSSIBLE – the Prequel to WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU – has been posted. I've love input for that too, so check it out, would you?**

**Thanks for reading, see you next Sunday!  
**

**-Chiki **


	31. I Won't Leave Your Side

WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…all original characters/ideas are mine to claim.

* * *

**AN: Waaah, my apologies everyone…..I feel so stupid now. I'm not good with medical stuffs, so you'll have to excuse my mistakes. T.T Chiki is very sorry……. Still, I thank all the reviewers, and so without further ado…… onto the chap!**

**Warnings: A bit dark. I'm on that side again…rated PG13 to be safe.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 31  
- I won't leave your side -**

"We've located Okita-san." He informed them.

Ai got to her feet immediately. "You did? Where?" She asked.

"He's in a building next to Furukowa Library in Osaka." He confirmed. "It was reported to us the other day that a boy was wandering the area around that abandoned building. A little girl's description matched his profile exactly, so we've investigated it, and without a doubt, it's him."

Ai rubbed her hands together. They were trembling. "So……where is he? Did you take him home?"

The man shook his head. "No. We haven't gotten anywhere close to him. We're afraid that he might do something rash if we were to interrogate him and arrest him."

Aoshi watched the whole exchange quietly. Okita was known to make rash decisions and regret them later. Soujiro cleared his throat.

"So, what do you plan to do?"  
Ai stiffened. "Go to him, of course." She answered.

Aoshi frowned. "Even if……."

Ai turned to him. "I will not tolerate his method of attention grabbing, Aoshi. If I have to stop him from committing suicide myself, I will!"

Soujiro nodded. "Then, please bring my cousin home safely." He requested. "And good luck to you."

She gave him a quick nod too, before turning to the man. "So, when can we start?"

He gave her a nervous look. "Well, we could start now. It will take approximately 2 hours by train and 3 by car……"

"Then it's decided." She announced. "When is the next train? I'll grab the earliest tickets available. I don't care if they're first class, or normal seats: I am going to Osaka, and I am bringing that ass home with me."

She turned to the two patients. "By this time tomorrow, he'll be in his house, safe and sound, I promise you that."

Aoshi grabbed her hand before she could leave. He turned to face him. His black hair was a mess on his head and his blue eyes were darkened. He still held his pencil in his right hand. "Be careful." He told her.

"I will." She said quietly, tugging her hand away. Her eyes searched his and she bent down so that he could give her a small kiss on the cheek before she turned and followed the man out the door.

The whole trip to the station made her anxious: what would happen if she did not succeed? What if he had already done the dirty deed before she reached him? What if he refused to come home? What if……what if…….what if……..?

_No! Stop thinking that way!_ She scolded herself mentally. _Think of the solution, not the problem._

Ai took a deep calming breath, and let it out abruptly when someone in a rush to get to the train bumped into her. It reminded her that she had to get tickets too if she wanted to get there on time.

The place was crowded, with people bustling everywhere. It was sort of suffocating the way they were all clustered together on that one little platform. Waiting in line was just as nauseating, what with all those people shoving each other to get to the place – why couldn't they just wait their turn? No matter how hard they pushed and pulled, they wouldn't be getting their tickets any sooner.

Ai had half the mind to beat some sense into the two people standing behind her, and she was dreaming up ways to let them know her irritation, that she didn't realize that it was her turn to get her tickets.

The tickets were a bright blue color, three of them in total. Two for her to get to Osaka and back, and the other for Okita, so that he could come back with her.

She clutched them to her as she hurried to look for some loose change to pay for them. First class seats were the only ones that were available for the next departure, which was in less than 45 minutes.

She didn't realize though, that while she was paying, a pickpocket was coming her way.

He acted as if he were in a rush to catch the leaving train and he bumped into her, cunningly and swiftly taking the tickets out of her hand…

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin was leaning back against the wall, his arms crossed. He wasn't particularly doing anything. And that was the reason why he was as bored as hell. He was bored out of his mind!

Kamatari had run in and out, with different clothing, and had stepped out of the room again to find one last 'accessory' and made Kenshin promise that he wouldn't move a muscle.

He wanted to very badly, but he didn't want to hurt Kamatari's feelings. As much as he didn't like some of the styles that were chosen, he and Kamatari were close friends. He appreciated the help Kamatari often gave him, and though he seemed a bit off the end sometimes, he could be just as serious as well. More often than not, he had a sick humor dressing Kenshin in bright colors that "brought out his eyes". Since when did _pink_ bring out his eyes?

Kamatari was one of the very few people who could manage to avoid Kenshin's anger and get him to do what he wanted. And truthfully, getting into something pink was not in Kenshin's book.

Already, the bright yellow shirt that was lying on the display case was making Kenshin's vision blur. God that was bright! He hoped that it would be covered up by something less…..blinding.  
When his eyes fell on a blue shirt, he was reminded of Kaoru's eyes. She had thanked him for the ride, her eyes lighting up.

He had been a total idiot who hadn't been able to say a word to her about his feelings. He sort of just sat there, tongue tied, wishing he wasn't a complete wimp.  
His mind was brought back to reality when he heard the door to the room open again, and in walked Kamatari, holding a measuring tape in his mouth, and holding some material that was bunched into his arms. His hair was tied back into a tiny ponytail, mimicking Hiroto's hairstyle. He gave Kenshin a hearty wink.

"Kenshin, honey," his voice was muffled, "please help me with this."

Kenshin uncrossed his arms. "If you quit calling me honey, I will." He helped the guy out anyway. The material felt rich and clean under his touch. Black and red, with hints of purples and of course, pink were peeking out from under the plastic wrap.

"Those are for me to work on." Kamatari informed him. "I've got a new style in mind, as I've already told you, and I am eager to get them on a victim."

Kenshin held up his hands. "Please don't make it sound like I am about to regret allowing you to drag me here."

Kamatari winked again. "Oh, don't worry about it, honey, if you won't do it, one of those handsomes over there will cut the bill." He smiled over at both Kakujin and Hiroto who stiffened in disgust. Kakujin leaned over and whispered something to Hiroto, who shook his head.

His designer chortled. "Just kidding. Kenshin, today I feel rather inspired. I want that sad look to disappear from your wonderful eyes."

Kenshin looked at him in disbelief. "How did you know I was sad?"

Kamatari began his work, having Kenshin raise his arms so that he could start measuring him for the next batch of clothing. "It's evident. Are you thinking about someone other than me?"

Kenshin sighed. "Why do you always come onto me like that?"

Kamatari giggled. "I'm just poking fun. I'd get fired if I really hit on you." He pat Kenshin's stomach after measuring it. "You're losing weight – is it stress?"

The redhead shrugged. "You could call it that."

"Don't slump your shoulders." Kamatari scolded. "It makes things harder." He began to measure his shoulders' width apart. "It's a girl, isn't it?"

Kenshin stiffened and Kamatari giggled again. "I knew it. It's not Yukishiro-san?"

"She's……gone." Kenshin stated carefully.

"……I see." He had his client turn around. "So it is someone else then……"

"Her name is Kamiya Kaoru." Kenshin admitted. "But…..I don't know how to win her heart. I – I'm afraid to tell her……"

Kamatari ruffled Kenshin's hair good-naturedly. "It'll show in your actions then. You don't have to say anything." He snapped his fingers. "This is great! I'm done. Now I can get to work." He rubbed his hands together and began to pull the material out of the bags and compare it to the gold color of his client's skin. He made a few murmurs about this and that before declaring himself finished for the day.

Just as Kenshin was thanking Kamatari, Nakamura-san entered.

She was nearly knocked over as Kenshin threw his arms around her neck. "Oh, you're back! Thank goodness!" He cried. Then he pulled away hastily, embarrassed by his show of emotions. He couldn't help his grinning though.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded. "I'm better, thank you." She informed him, returning a small hug. She looked paler than before, but her hug was just as strong as ever. Behind her towered his Uncle, who looked tired, but relieved.

"I came to get you for practice." His Uncle rambled. He gave a nod to Kamatari, who gave him a wide grin back before hurrying away with his new work to be done. He turned to Nakamura-san. "You really should be lying down, Naoko."  
She scowled. "I'm perfectly fine, Hiko." She returned her attention to Kenshin who was watching the exchange between the two with a smile. "I just wanted to see if the young master was okay."

"I'm okay, Nakamura-san. I got the nightmare twice more, but nothing serious….." Kenshin told her.

Nakamura nodded. Kenshin continued, "After practice, Nakamura-san, I have a lot I want to tell you!" He sounded excited. "You won't believe some of the stories….."

"All right, brat, she heard you. Let's move." His Uncle ordered.

So Kenshin made his way to the training room with his Uncle after they both changed into the appropriate clothing. Before his hand could pick up his bokken, however, Hiko's own fell with a thud of commandment on the floor. Kenshin looked up.

"I got a report about Udo Jineh the other day. It says he died."

Kenshin swallowed nervously. "……Yeah, and…..?"  
His uncle raised an eyebrow. "In Florida." He began to pace around his nephew, who stood still staring straight ahead. He continued to speak. "It also said he was on board flight number 807. Wasn't that the plane you took?"  
Kenshin nodded.

"And he was found dead in the Ritz-Carlton, Key Biscayne - the five star hotel. Wasn't that the one you were in?" Again, his nephew nodded. "Want to do some explaining?"

He sighed. "Udo Jineh attacked Kaoru. He was meaning to use her for ransom against me……" He fingered the hilt of his sword thoughtfully, using his thumbnail to pick at the rough material. "He…..was going to rape her, and he and I got into a fight. He said, that it was payback."

Hiko narrowed his eyes pensively. "Now you see why I was worried that you were going there by yourself. Just because I refused Jineh's company, he was going to hurt you to get to me." He leaned against his own sword. "But the question is not how he was able to get on the same plane as you, it's how he knew you were leaving Japan in the first place."

Kenshin shrugged. "I have no clue."

Hiko narrowed his eyes again, staring off at the far wall. "I'll have to look into that. For the meantime, it's the reason why I have left Kakujin and Hiroto to guard over you: it is obvious that the game of business has become deadly."

He suddenly drew his sword and knocked Kenshin off his feet. "Come on, you stupid pupil: watch carefully."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Luckily, Ai wasn't stupid. She realized they were gone instantly and without thinking a second thought, she was after the man that had them. Time was precious and she didn't want to waste a single second of it. If he managed to get away with them, she might totally miss her chance of saving the one that she loved…..

But was not allowed to love.

She pushed that thought out of her mind.

_Think of the solution, not the problem._

She was a fast runner, but in a crowd like that, it was almost impossible to even catch up with him. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, and had a head full of coarse black hair. That was about it though, as her height wouldn't allow her to see anything more. To her dismay, he was pulling away.

And then, he stopped.

With no wonder: the search parties' members had seen what he had done and had chased after him too. He was cornered.

She heatedly took the tickets from his tightly closed fist and tried to compose herself, gathering her breath. She was glad that those people were with her.

This time, she took great care in where she placed the tickets, keeping them somewhere where no one but she could get at them. And once on the train, she fell asleep with the comforting thought that the police and the members of the search parties were looking after her. However, her thoughts were tormented with Okita and his intentions.

When they reached Osaka, it was mid afternoon there. The sun was just starting to set. She stretched, her limbs feeling like jelly. It was not as cold as it was in Tokyo, but the air was still chilly.

The station, however, was almost the exact same in the amount of people that were crowding around their posts, that it made her feel nauseated and sick. She had to get out.

She got into a car that was provided for them by those hired search men in the district. Thankfully, she rolled down her window, eager for some fresh air.   
They reached the library and sure enough, right next to it was a small building that was red in color and looked somewhat like a shed. It was run down and was on the oddest angle she had ever seen. It made no difference though: Okita was in there.

Hopefully.

Before the car could even stop, she was already getting out of the car, the men who accompanied her stumbling after her. Her heart had begun its little rampage in her chest, making the little building seem miles away instead of just a few steps.

The only door was the one to the side, and when she looked closer, it really was a shed. _What would he be doing here?_ She wondered. She shook her head and reached to open the door, which slid open easily, leading to a dark room.

The men pulled her back, wanting to scout the place thoroughly before letting her in. Ai peered in worriedly, her eyes trying to get adjusted to the dim lighting. She took a step in, and nearly tripped over a beer bottle. Her eyes fell on it, and then another, and then…..another……

She finally looked up to a crouched person who dropped whatever it was he was holding and cursed softly. "My lunch….." she heard him whisper miserably. He was getting to his feet in fear.

Who were these people? What did they want?

He had been found!

Shivering, he began to push against the wall, looking for a way out.

His eyes went wide when he saw a girl looking at him. So familiar…..in the sudden light, he was unsure who it was. But when she came forward and put her hands on his cheeks, he realized with a shock, that it really was Ai.

"Sou……" He murmured. His breath stunk of alcohol.

Ai sighed, ignoring the putrid smell and put her forehead against his. Her whole lecture flew out of her head and she felt tears of relief flood through her. She didn't let any fall though, and instead, she said softly, "Soushi, let's go home."

He paused, about to refuse, but Ai put a finger over his lips, silencing him. She could be very convincing. He winced just thinking about the type of beating and argument she could put up and he followed her silently as she took his hand in hers and led him out into the sunlight. It pierced his eyes and he had to shield them.

Okita looked rugged and very thin. His clothes were dirty rags.

He blushed under her questioning stare, and he said, "I used my money on beer…..I haven't eaten anything for about two weeks……"

Ai scowled. "I figured as much." She held her hair as it was about to fly wildly with the wind.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were for you? And how many people got hurt in the process of finding you?" Her voice was in carefully controlled tones. She was tired and hungry herself. "Never mind." She told him when he opened his mouth to protest but no sound came out, "Let's just go. But before we do, let's do something about your appearance and our hunger. I don't want to bring you back to your father looking like that."

Okita swallowed. "M-my father?"

"Don't be a coward: running away from a problem doesn't make it disappear. As I always say, think of the solution instead. I am bringing you home, Okita Soushi, whether you like it or not, and that's final."

She had put her foot down.

And she was not moving it.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Magdaria fell into a coughing fit once more, and almost dropped the glasses she was holding in her hands. One was for her, and the other was for Sanosuke. She was glad that he was in the other room, or else he would start worrying about her again. She placed the things down and allowed herself to succumb to her weakness.

Sanosuke chose to come in then anyway, and cried out, arms wrapping around her small middle and pulling her up. She fell like a sack of potatoes against him, sagging. She had no idea what was going on. He carried her easily, and shook her gently. "Hey, Magdaria……are you okay?" He kept asking.

When she finally got the world to hold still, she nodded. "I'm sorry, Sanosuke……" She told him when she realized that her legs refused to work.

He nodded in understanding. "It's okay, I won't leave your side."

She clung onto him weakly and he carried her to the living room. Amakusa was walking by just then, and saw them. He was about to go help out but Sanosuke made it to the room safely and settled her down next to him. So, Magdaria had fallen again…he felt something twist in his stomach as he watched the two of them talk quietly amongst themselves.

"Do you do that often? Your feet fall from under you?" Sanosuke demanded.

Magdaria blushed. She couldn't lie – it was against the will of God. And even if she wanted to, those chocolate brown eyes that stared into her wouldn't let her. She wanted to melt. "It happens, but not too often." She told him. "And it's usually because I'm so tired."

Sanosuke pulled her close, breathing in the smell of her shampoo. She smelled like fruits. "You've got to be careful……" he said slowly.

She twisted in his arms to look up at him. He opened his mouth to say something when she did nothing but stare at him. She looked so vulnerable and weak, it made him feel a bit conscious with the way he was holding her. He would probably break her in two.

"Would you………" She paused. "Would you kiss me?" She asked finally, her cheeks gaining a slight pinkish color to them.

He realized with a start that he was also blushing. He smiled at her innocent question and complied, bringing his head down and kissed her cheek. Then, tentatively, he kissed her nose and then her lips. She never moved a muscle, somewhat shocked.

Then, she pulled him closer as he began to change the chaste kiss to something more passionate. She had never had a kiss before, and she was sure she was melting under his firm, yet gentle touch.

He tasted of cigarettes and candy at the same time. Well, to no wonder, he had just eaten a candy he had been given by Tsubame before Magdaria had gone to get them water.

Amakusa watched from where he stood, somewhat stunned. Then, he decided that it was not his place to watch and intrude their private time, so he backed away.

Sanosuke broke the kiss when she began to get limp, and he feared he had done something to make her condition worsen. But he moved away to see her panting in tiny gasps and her green eyes were wide with surprise. She gave him a wide smile and a nod. "Thank you." She told him. She blushed and looked away.

He leaned back against the couch, his arms still around her. He fingered her long locks thoughtfully and had her lean against his shoulder. She did so with a content sigh, closing her eyes.

She fell asleep in a few moments, her body going slack against his and started breathing deeply. For a moment, he thought she had died on him, but when he saw the steady rise and fall of her chest, he held her gently, so as not to wake her up.

Amakusa entered then. He was wearing a simple dark blue yukata and hakama, a little of his muscular chest was exposed. His long hair was tied back into a loose ponytail. He had just finished training. He prided himself as one of the best kendo students in the school. Of course, he was always going to be second to Himura, who was the school's prized warrior. Not that he cared; he loved the sport.

His dark eyes took in the couple on the couch. Sanosuke eyed him back, wondering if he was in for a lecture from the protective older brother.

"She's asleep." He said quietly.

"I can see that." His friend answered.

Sanosuke shrugged slightly. "She's a good kid." He fingered her hair again and looked up at Amakusa, who sat himself on the floor tiredly.

"She is getting weaker." He pointed out.

Sanosuke's eyes grew hard in determination. "She'll get better."

"That's what I thought too……" Amakusa muttered.

"How could you not have faith!" Sanosuke demanded.

"I have faith: I know that when she leaves me, she'll be with our parents in heaven, with God." He told Sano simply.

"You believe in _that_ stuff, eh?" Sanosuke asked, looking away. "All I know is, if there was a God, why would He do this to her?" he brushed a lock of her hair away from her face tenderly. "She has done nothing wrong."

Amakusa shook his head. "God has His own reasons. We are, after all, the sinners. He can do with His creations what He wills."

Sanosuke met his eyes once more. "I'm sorry, Amakusa….I can't agree with you there – Magdaria has the right to be happy and healthy like any other person." He squeezed her arm, causing her to jump and wake, blinking tired green eyes up at him. "And I'm going to see to it that she gets that."

"Sano? What?" She asked.

"Nothing, Magdaria. I'm sorry about that. Get some rest now." Magdaria mumbled something incoherent and fell back into a light slumber.

Amakusa picked himself off the floor. "I've got things to do: I just wanted to let you know that Okita has been found." He began to leave the room, and he turned around a bit to say, "Sanosuke, take care of her."

Sanosuke gave him a small salute. "Roger that, captain."

Once he was gone, he bent down and gave Magdaria a soft kiss on her temple.

She smiled in her sleep.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kaoru jumped when she heard someone knock on her door. She was on her way to her bedroom, a large textbook tucked under her arm. She was wearing a small tank top that showed a bit of her stomach, and blue flannel pants. Her hair was tied up carelessly into a ponytail that fell like a messy waterfall around her head.

She had left Yahiko in the back room, where he insisted he was going to train for the next hour before he went to take a shower. Kaoru couldn't put her physics book down. She had begun to read through it, and was already 5 chapters ahead of the class; devouring every word that was written and trying to make loose ends meet.

She paused by her doorway, nervously. When she peered through the small peephole, she noticed it was Kenshin, who was staring at her through the peephole with his huge purple eyes. Behind him stood his silent bodyguards.

Throwing the door open, she let him in. "What are you doing here?" She cried, almost happy to see who it was. Why, she didn't know – she was just relieved that it wasn't someone like Jineh again.

"Hey, Kaoru, mind if I stay here for a bit?" He asked hopefully.

She nodded, allowing him to put his shoes aside and inviting the two others in. They took a look around, surveying every nook and cranny with suspicion.

It had taken Kenshin a long time, debating whether or not to go over to her house. He had refused to have his tutor come over: he figured that Kaoru could be the one to help him. And, he reasoned, it gave him the excuse to see her and be close to her. Maybe it would be his chance to tell her how he really felt.

Still, the whole way there, he had thought to turn back. _Just play it cool_, he told himself as he got out of the car. Act normal and ask for some help.

Upon seeing her though, his resolve began to break. Oh goodness, she looked so good, even if she wasn't really prepared to have some people come over and visit her. She kind of looked embarrassed, trying to use her textbook to cover herself up.

"Uh……" She started, nervously.

He blinked, realizing that he was staring at her. "I wanted to know if you could help me with my homework." He held up his own physics text book that he had tucked under his arm.

Kaoru smiled. "Okay, I guess……" She couldn't help but stare at him. He looked so cute – he was wearing a comfortable looking sweatshirt that said HK on the front. It was made specially for him, the initials of his name. It was black in color and the lettering in red, matching his hair color. His pants were a dark blue color, and he kicked off the latest brand of Reebok shoes from his feet, arranging them by the door neatly.

Kakujin and Hiroto followed suit, and instantly had their guns out of their holsters when Yahiko entered, looking to see what all the noise was about.

Kaoru cried out. "Wait, no! He's my younger brother, don't shoot!"

Yahiko's eyes got wide, and then he grinned. "Wow! Awesome! It's a real gun!" He ran over and greeted Kenshin warmly, before returning his attention to the men who now looked perplexed. "Can I see?" He asked hopefully.

Of course, they didn't let him, but he took the opportunity to bug them as they all filed into the living room.

Kaoru sat down at the table. "I'll be right back." She told Kenshin, "let me just go change into something more…….appropriate……"

He reached out and snagged her hand. "You look fine. Great even." He said. "I don't mind."

She blushed, returning to her position on the floor next to him. "Okay……" She said quietly.

Kenshin smiled and looked up as Yahiko dragged his two bodyguards away from them and into the training room they had at the back.

Kaoru got straight to work, helping him out where he needed it the most and pointing out the mistakes he had made in his test. It was as if she memorized the whole book and he felt so intimidated. Sometimes she got carried away and skipped some steps, but other than that, she was a great teacher.

He learned so much from her in just 10 minutes compared to the hour and fifteen minutes he spent in the class listening to an actual teacher.

He learned that her eyes sparkled when she smiled and that she nodded when she was satisfied or with understanding when she finally figured something out. He also noticed how sweet her mouth looked, and how much he wanted to kiss her……

"Kenshin! Pay attention!" Kaoru snapped, swatting him on the arm.

Kenshin blinked and blushed. Oh, his imagination……he shook his head. "Sorry, Kaoru, but I think I learned enough today. I don't really like this subject so……"

Kaoru nodded. "That's it then, for today. You did well."

He swelled with pride at her praise. He gave her a small smile. "And thanks to you; you're a great teacher."

Kaoru looked away, blushing. "A-are you hungry or something?" She asked, "I could….."

"No thanks." Kenshin told her. "I wouldn't want to intrude." He gave her a knowing smile. He was worried about her financially. "Actually, if you want, we can go out and eat something now. My treat of course."

Kaoru looked toward the training room. "Well……"

"Please, Kaoru? I promise I won't be a jerk tonight. You can even choose where you want to go."

A glint of amusement shone in her eyes. "Really?"

He nodded, hoping against hope that she might choose somewhere comfortable and something that wouldn't make him feel sick afterward.

"Fine, we'll go to Kisoyas."

He went white at the memory of what had happened last time they went there. But at her meaningful look, he nodded. "I'm good with that."

Yahiko was good with that too, and they all got ready to go, Yahiko jumping for a chance to get into a limo for the first time. His chatter was nonstop.

Kenshin hung back for a few moments with Kaoru, who had slipped into her mother's old kimono, the yellow fabric complimenting every part of her body. She looked up as Kenshin took her hand.

"Shall we go?"

She nodded, her breath getting caught up in her throat at the contact of his hand in hers. He squeezed it gently, and they made their way out to the limo.

This time, there would be no scene.

This time, there would be no shrimp.

And this time, he was determined to tell her how he felt.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Aoshi was let out of the hospital, on the request that he wanted to make sure his friend was okay. Ai pushed him in a wheelchair and he was absolutely miserable that he couldn't get up on his own just yet. He felt like a useless doll that was used and discarded.

Ai knew he was brooding and felt sorry for the guy, and she pushed him though the Okita household. She eyed the draperies and the pictures that hung up on the wall. Honestly, the Master of the house had a narcissistic problem he had to get rid of. There was even a red carpet – for goodness sake! She held her tongue, not wanting to say anything that would get her in trouble.

She asked the maids where Okita might be, and they informed her that he was in his room, and he refused to get out. One maid whispered that he had gotten into a big argument with his father again, and was recovering from it. Worriedly, Ai made her way to the room as fast as possible. A butler was coming by with a tray of towels and ointments, and bandages. A few medical supplies were heaped onto the tray too, which affirmed her fears of his wounds.

She remembered that he got into physical fights with his father; especially when Okita-san was drunk.

She took the tray from the butler, insisting she would assist Okita herself. She stopped by his bedroom door, knocking. "Soushi? Is it all right if I come in? It's me……"

"Leave me alone." Came the sullen reply.

"Soushi……I have to give you something….." She called in.

His reply was muffled. "I don't need an audience in here."

Ai glanced at Aoshi who met her eyes and shrugged. She gave him an apologetic look before returning a response to Soushi. "I'll be coming in by myself then….."

There was a long pause.

Finally, she heard him sigh and say, "Come on in."

He was sitting on his bed, his knees drawn up to his chest. He had a black eye and a few bruises lining his neck. His hands were cut up and a few of his old cuts that he had gotten from their previous fight had reopened. He was holding a few towels to them, but they had already been soiled. She knelt by his bed and helped him to dress the wounds properly.

Soushi sat rigid as a board throughout the whole administering. He seemed resigned, tired.

"It would have been better if I was dead." He said quietly all of a sudden.

Ai's hand stopped bandaging his. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I was going to do it: tonight, after my last beer, but you came." He answered softly. He looked at his right hand which she had bandaged securely. Even if he had showered, he still had some dirt under his thumbnail. He frowned.

Ai glared at him. "If all you are thinking about is yourself, then you're just like your father, Okita Soushi! There are others around you that care, even if he doesn't."

He glared right back. "Then tell me what I'm supposed to do, Sou! I don't know what to do anymore!" He held up his arms. "Do you see these? He does this, and I can do nothing back. How would you like it if your life was to be controlled?"

"It _is_ controlled! I just go with the flow." She shook her head. "It's different, Soushi: I know it hurts, but you can't just go kill yourself……what about everyone who still cares about you?"

Soushi's brown eyes dulled. "How about the person _I_ care about?" He asked lowly.

She paused. Her heart wrenched then, and she suddenly realized that she missed Soushi with a passion. Everything she felt for him surged anew to the surface, and she desperately wanted to kiss him, to hold him, as she had done in the past. She wanted to be with him more than anything, but that wasn't going to be possible. It hurt, and the flames of betrayal nearly engulfed her whole being. She was able to reign herself in from the flood and keep a straight face.

It was all over between them.

She had to be strong.

Her heart was breaking – again.

His hands touched her face tenderly, as he had done before. She let her eyes slide shut with the familiar feeling. It spread throughout her body warmly, and she leaned into his touch. "Soushi……" She whispered. His hands caressed her cheeks, and stroked her hair.

He bent down to kiss her, and she leaned up for it. Gods, it was only once. Couldn't she be allowed a simple freedom of happiness for just a second? No one had to know……

No one would ever know…..

It was just this once.

She wanted to taste his lips very badly, and she could feel his hot breath on hers already. She parted them slowly, his just a few inches from hers. Her hands went cold with the anticipation, her breath heavy.

And then she opened her eyes.

No.

"No….." She told him, warmth flooding back into her fingers. She couldn't do that. It would be wrong. It would get them nowhere, and it had to be finished now. Not later. Now.

She had to be strong.

"But….." He started to protest.

She put a finger over his lips to silence him. Her eyes were solemn and her jaw set. "No, Soushi. I won't." She rubbed her thumb on the side of his face.

She had to be strong.

Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to speak, staring into his eyes. She wanted him to be sure: she wanted him to hear it from her.

"You must move on in your life, Soushi – there are so many others out there for you. If ever, why don't you get to know the girl that your father chose for you to marry? She can't be bad from what I've heard.

"In fact, remember that you will have the greatest influence on her than anybody else. You. Not your father, not your mother; _you_. If you can't ever become lovers, then just become friends.

"I……I'm telling you this because high school love is a joke. Whatever happened between us – forget it. It's not going to work. It never was going to work."

He turned stiff, and his mouth was going to open, but she firmly gripped his face in her hand. Her eyes bore into his, which were filling with tears. She ached to tell him that all she was saying wasn't true, but she didn't dare. If she did, things would go back to square one, and she didn't need that.

"I don't love you anymore, Soushi. I just……don't. Not in the same way I used to." She smiled faintly, her eyes filling with tears too because of Okita's misery. "I…..I love Aoshi now. And, I will love him for the rest of my life." A tear dripped onto her finger, and she realized that Okita was crying silently.

"Do you understand?" She asked quietly.

He was frozen into place. His whole world was upside down.

_High school love is a joke: I don't love you anymore, Soushi. I love Aoshi._

"Do you understand?" She asked again.

He felt more tears run down his cheeks. Why? Anger at Aoshi and the hurt from Ai's words left him speechless. He wondered if he had heard right. Her words rang in his ears again.

_High school love is a joke: I don't love you anymore, Soushi. I love Aoshi._

"Soushi!"

Okita nodded. He pulled away from her grasp and turned his face. He could find nothing to say. He was too shocked. Her words were like a bullet to his chest. He hurt too much.

Ai got up, forcing her tears back. "I'm sorry……" She told him. She felt her own tears start to spill and she took her leave. If she stayed any longer, she would run back to him and tell him the truth that was in her heart.

She didn't bother to wipe her tears away because more would take their place. She just let them fall as she exited his room.

Aoshi looked up, his face passive. He had heard the whole thing. "You didn't mean that, did you?" He asked quietly.

_I love Aoshi now…_

She looked at him, and shook her head. "No. I didn't. But I had to….."

Aoshi's eyes lowered. "Oh……"

Ai stifled her sobs with her hand. "I'm sorry, Aoshi……but I don't love you………." She tried her best to compose herself, grabbing his wheelchair and whisking him away. Her heart still belonged to Okita…….

Maybe, one day, she'd learn to love Aoshi……

_One day……_

**0-0-0-0-0**

Hiko stacked the papers neatly on his desk. There was so much of it, he couldn't keep track anymore. His head pounded. And it didn't help that the business was on a pause due to something that was wrong with the communicating system and of course, because of the strong competition that was out there.

At the rate things were happening, he'd have to go to the meeting after all. However, that was all the way in Germany. He wasn't willing to go there, but he had to: the officers wouldn't allow it if he were to send a representative. No, this time, he'd have to be present.

He wasn't ready to leave his estate or his company though.

Especially in Kenshin's hands.

Even though his nephew was to be the heir to it, he hadn't really enforced it yet. He had not taught Kenshin much, wanting him to lead a free life and let him do what he wanted for the most part. He was never the parent-type anyway, and had wanted to let Kenshin learn things for himself.

He had been pretty lenient throughout the boy's life. He had decided that he would start teaching Kenshin the company's difficult webs when he was in his mid-twenties so that he would be finished with school and was more mature.

Right now, the kid would be forced to learn though, and there was nothing he could do about it.

The door opened and a young teenage maid entered. Hiko was disappointed: he had hoped it would be Nakamura, but it wasn't. She had a head of tight dark curls that was hidden beneath her bonnet. She held a stack of papers in her hand and she nervously shifted.

"Sir, these just came in. The representative kindly asks if you would please have them finished by tonight."

Hiko scowled. "That won't be very likely, but we'll see what I can do." He took the papers from her.

Just great: more to add on to his growing problems.

He addressed her just as she was going to exit the room. She was nervous around him, and only wanted out. Hiko could understand why: he was a pretty intimidating person. "Yes, Master?"

"Please call Kenshin for me, and tell him I must speak with him right away." Hiko told her.

"Yes, of course, Master." She bowed as she exited the room, glad to have the excuse to leave.

He wasn't even a quarter of his way through the paperwork when Nakamura entered. He didn't even bother to look up. He didn't need to; he knew it was her. He flipped a page.

"Naoko, if you've come with more paperwork for me, I will personally wring your neck."

Nakamura smiled. She wasn't fazed at all at his assumption that it was her. He did it often enough. "Actually, Sir, I came here to tell you that Kenshin is going to be out until late tonight."

Hiko raised an eyebrow, letting the paper go. He massaged his temples wearily. He knew he wouldn't be able to finish those tonight. "Really? Where did he go?" It wasn't often that Kenshin went out without telling him.

"He called and said that he'd be out to dinner with Kamiya-san at Kisoyas and that he'd be returning late." Nakamura reported.

Hiko nodded. "That's fine." But he really needed to have that talk with his nephew now. It would have to wait until tomorrow.

Nakamura lingered for a bit, wanting to stay for a moment longer, but not knowing how to have an excuse. Finally, she asked, "Have you decided if you will go….?"

He nodded. "I must. The officials won't be very pleased if I skip out on this meeting too."

Nakamura clasped her hands in front of her apron. "Do be careful then."

Hiko smiled. "I will." He sighed, pushing back on his chair. He could have fallen asleep in it: it was so comfortable.

"Dinner is ready to be served: would you like it up here, or would you rather go downstairs?"

Hiko got up. "I'll go downstairs." He offered, "I want to get away from all this paperwork before I go mad." Actually, it wasn't only that: he wanted an excuse to go with her somewhere.

He made his way to her, and put his hand on the small of her back. "Would you care to join me?" He asked. His voice was gentle.

Nakamura blushed. "I'd love to." She gave his hand an affectionate squeeze before allowing him to gently show her out the door. Her hand left his as soon as they were beyond the posts. It wouldn't be right if others saw them together and too close.

Hiko understood. He didn't say anything, happy for her presence at his side. That was enough.

As they were making their way down the stairs, he was presented with a rather strange sight.

A young boy with a swath of brownish hair and a pair of blue eyes looked up at him. A knowing smile was on his lips.

He looked to be around the age of 10, but his countenance was so much more.

Hiko stopped. "I have visitors and I wasn't told?"

Nakamura shook her head silently. She hadn't known.

"Excuse me for intruding, Hiko-sama." The boy spoke. "You were going to be informed, but you came down just now."

Hiko scowled. He could smell trouble. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

The boy merely smiled.

**To Be Continued……

* * *

**

**AN: Rather abrupt ending. But that's okay. It's going to get COMPLICATED from here on in. So hold on for the ride minna. Thanks to all those who have reviewed again, and also, just a few more notes I wish to make. They're very important.**

**1) I will not write a lemon. I'm sorry, but I just don't know how, and I really don't want to. I will not rate any of this NC-17. **

**2) Thank you for your support everyone– I almost reached a thousand! Doumo! **

**3) Lastly, THE IMPOSSIBLE is a PREQUEL (something that comes before) not a SEQUEL (something that comes after) to this story, and it may explain some of your questions. Keep in mind: this fic will be updated every Sunday, the other one THE IMPOSSIBLE will be updated when I want.**

**Please, click that button! See you all next Sunday and THANKS FOR READING!**

**-Chiki**


	32. Look Who's Talking!

WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…all original characters/ideas are mine to claim.

AN: WAI! Thank you all for your reviews and encouragements. A flame too, I see – I understand the fact that some of you may not like this fanfic, but I am not a professional, and I am only writing for fun. And to that note, constructive criticism would be nicer than pure insults – at least tell me what I'm doing wrong and how to correct it instead of outright being rude.

**On that note:**

I'm honored that I finally reached one thousand reviews! It's all thanks to everyone. Please enjoy this next chapter.

_Warnings: None. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 32**

**- Look Who's Talking! -**

Kenshin watched as Kaoru neatly arranged her kimono as she sat down. He liked that color on her, even if the fabric was worn and old. He himself had changed into a yukata and hakama when they passed by a store. He even went so far as to get one for Yahiko as well. Of course, the young boy was very pleased.

He ordered them a huge meal – much too much for five people. It was like an all-you-can-eat buffet. Yahiko instantly delved in, eagerly tasting and expressing his fondness for the meal.

Kaoru blushed when he began to choke in his haste to cram three pieces of sushi into his mouth at once. "Stop being such a pig." She scolded him, whacking him on the back.

Kenshin smiled. "Eat all you want – there's more where that came from."

Yahiko glared at Kaoru. "Leave me alone, ugly! He says it's okay!"  
Kaoru sighed, exasperated. "You are such a pain! Do you know how embarrassing you are?"

Kenshin chuckled, watching the two siblings argue.

She picked up her chopsticks, shooting Kenshin a look. "Sorry about that." She apologized.

Kenshin shrugged. "I don't mind." He was wondering how it would feel to be an older brother. He thought that he would enjoy it very much. He loved little kids – which reminded him. "How are Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan?"  
"Suzume's fine, as always," Kaoru answered after a while, "but Ayame's more sensitive. She wants to go home."

"No wonder," Yahiko butt in, "Enishi's a real jerk. He gets me into trouble for everything, and it isn't ever my fault!" He angrily crammed another bite of food into his mouth. Kenshin didn't say anything. Truthfully, he didn't really like Enishi either; he was a spoiled brat and was always up to mischief.  
Kaoru swallowed her food before speaking. "Yeah, well, I visited them today after school. The poor kids – I really miss them. Once I turn 18 then I will have them in my custody."

Kenshin leaned forward. "When do you turn 18?" He asked. He wanted to know all about her.

She picked at a ginger roll before answering. "Actually, February 16 – two days after valentine's so it's soon." She sounded excited.

Kenshin made a mental note of that in his head. "Even if you're poor, you're willing to support all 4 of yourselves?" He found that almost hard to believe and he suddenly felt sorry for her. "How will you go to school?"

She smiled, almost grimly. "I have a job – that should be enough for food and rent. And as for school, I'll get a scholarship and go to Tokyo University. That way, after I graduate, I can get a well-paying job."

He listened with interest. It fascinated him to hear her set plans. He admired that about her. He knew that his course after high school would be Kojimachi Private University, and then, he would inherit his uncle's company. His future was set with certainty. He couldn't help but wonder. What if he wasn't rich? What would it feel like to think about the future? Kaoru's next sentence snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Tomoe-san said hi."  
Blinking, Kenshin asked stupidly, "She did?"

Kaoru nodded. "You should call her." A waitress came in then, carrying with her a pot of tea. She knelt by the table, depositing it on the smooth wood before she stole out of the room, sliding the shoji shut gently.

Kisoyas' atmosphere at night was very different from that of the atmosphere during the day. For one, the garden outside was lit, and the fountain looked like a display of fireworks. Kenshin had chosen a room that could see this particular fountain from a distance. Their part of the garden was somewhat bleak and boring, but the true surprise would come later.

A surprise came way sooner than expected – and not the one he had planned. Rather, Kaoru asked, "Akira was kicked out of Kojimachi?"  
Kenshin nearly chocked on his food. "Uh………"

"Tomoe-san says it is your doing…………..Why, Kenshin?"

He put his hand on the table. "I never liked him……….." he admitted. "And I didn't want him hurting……..you………" he finished quietly.

"Me?" she asked.

Kenshin nodded, blushing and looking away. The mere thought of someone hurting Kaoru made him upset. He still hadn't confessed his feelings to her……….how could he? He noticed Yahiko and his two bodyguards watching him, interested.

Desperate to get the tenseness to leave, he grabbed the teapot and reached for her glass with shaking hands. "W-Would you like some tea, Kaoru?" he asked quickly.

She looked a bit taken aback, but she nodded. He began to fill it, but his hands shook so much he spilled it all over, knocking the glass over as well. The liquid nearly burned him, but he jumped out of the way before it could. Both Kakujin and Hiroto quickly stemmed the flood.

Talk about embarrassing!

He felt like a total fool. He could feel his cheeks start to heat. However, something caught Kaoru's eye, causing her to rivet her attention to what it was. A light.

It was glowing in the darkness – a flashlight?

No……….

There was another one! Pretty soon, the garden was filled with little glowing lights where there were no main lights. It made a very pretty picture.

"Fireflies…….." Kaoru breathed. "Oh Kenshin, they're so beautiful!"

He was glad she liked his surprise.

Though he was a little disappointed that he wasn't able to tell her what was in his heart, he felt comforted that she seemed content with his presence. There would be other opportunities.

Kamatari has said he need not say his feelings out loud just yet. Actions were enough. So, daring, Kenshin put his arm around her shoulders when he sat down next to her. She rested her head against his chest, leaning into him, as they watched the fireflies dance.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The next day, Misao was putting away her books. Today, she wasn't in the best of moods. Usually, she was a morning person, but not today. She had a splitting headache and had gotten her time of the month. So, all in all, she was cranky.

It hadn't helped when some boys had called her a little girl as she passed them in the halls. The comment was enough to make her blood boil : So what is she wasn't fully developed?

So what if the person she liked didn't like her back.

She pushed that disheartening thought out of her head. She reached for her chemistry text.

"Good morning Makimachi-san!" someone called.

Misao turned at the mention of her name. There stood Soujiro, grinning as he usually always did. He had been stubborn, not wishing to stay in the hospital any longer. His leg was in a cast and he used crutches to help him along. He didn't care if it was difficult.

Whatever possessed him to actually go up to and greet her, he had no clue. It was very courageous of him, actually.

His smiling face warmed her up a bit and she managed to return the smile.

He observed her features and noticed the pinched look of pain hiding beneath her fatigue. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She was surprised : How had he known?

She put the book she was holding absently into her backpack and stood up. Soujiro took the bag from her and reached over to fix her lopsided tie. She stood still as his nimble fingers went to work. She gave him a grateful smile.

"Saitoh-sensei could care less about uniform, but a rugged approach would ruin your beauty."

Misao giggled. "You're strange, Seta-san."

Soujiro shrugged. "I just wanted to see a friend smile, Makimachi-san." He hoisted his own backpack on one of his crutches. "Chemistry's not my best subject, so Saitoh-sensei doesn't really like me."

She grinned. "He doesn't like anyone," she paused. "I think he hates two particulars with a passion though. Himura-san and Okita-san."

Soujiro shrugged. He knew otherwise: Okita was like a son to Saitoh, though he didn't dare show it in school. Favoritism and loss of reputation, he supposed.

Saitoh was writing on the board as the entered class. Those already present sat quietly in their seats. Saitoh was known to be ruthless. No one wanted to try his patience. Even his mere countenance was terrifying. Woe to those whom his anger was directed at!

Misao took her seat in front of Soujiro, beside Chihiro, who had insisted that they sit as close to Soujiro as possible.

Half-way through class, the door opened, and in walked Okita. He had a black eye that was healing, and bandaged hands. He entered slowly, looking neither right nor left.

Saitoh felt secretly relieved. Okita was still alive – the little punk! Worrying both him and Tokio for so long! He narrowed his yellow eyes menacingly and barked, "Okita-san! Do you dare skip my class for so many days and then walk in late? You have detention with me after school!"

Okita met his eyes defiantly, knowing that Saitoh only wished to talk with him about matters. "Get off my back!" He spat back, almost good-naturedly.

"Go take your seat!" Saitoh ordered, "Before I decide to kick your ass from here to the moon and back!"

He slid into his place beside Soujiro, who offered him a wide grin. "We've all been worried."

Okita nodded. "I know…..Ai told me….." he whispered back, eyeing the crutches that now rested against the wall. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the hospi……"

"I got out. I'm okay." He glared at his cousin. "This would not have happened if you hadn't done something stupid."

Okita groaned, fingering his bandages on his arm, thoughtfully. "I'm sorry, okay? Geez, how many times do I have to apologize?"

"Okita!" Saitoh snapped, "Will you shut up! I'm teaching!"

He shrank back, aware of the class' eyes on him. For the rest of the class, he was silent. He hadn't bothered to go to any of his other classes; he had just wanted to let Saitoh know that he was okay. According to Ai, he had been very upset about his disappearance. He was still smarting from her statement, but he was determined to forget about it.

He admired Ai: she was strong. Even if she still loved him, she had the courage to turn away from it – to get things on track.

Class ended abruptly, due to a sudden unexpected fire alarm that resounded through the school. Saitoh looked somewhat relieved and at the same time, irritated. There was not even time to call out their homework in their haste to evacuate.

He did manage to call out to Okita, telling him to talk with him later.

Okita nodded, weaving his way toward the closest exit, the red lights of alert flashing in the halls. There was talk that there was actually a fire, and so, the school was in an uproar.

Soujiro was helped out by Misao, who quickly moved him toward the door.

A girl tripped and fell, sprawling clumsily at Okita's feet. Her skirt lifted up to her thigh as she ungracefully lay there, somewhat dazed. Her books had scattered, and were being trampled on by rushing students.

Okita reached down and hoisted the girl to her feet easily. She recoiled as if his hand was made of hot coals. She bowed her head low and looked away, desperately trying to straighten up her outfit. "Sorry, sir, excuse me……" she mumbled, picking up her books and quickly molding in with the crowd.

He couldn't believe his eyes – Hikaru was at his school, too?

When wouldthe nightmare ever end?

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Leaving?" Kenshin repeated dumbly.

Hiko placed the book he was holding back onto its respective place on his shelf. It had a red binding, its spine reading "accounting" in Kanji. It fit snugly between another two equally fat red-spined books that read an identical title. "To Germany for two weeks – three at the most."

"I can't take care of the company on my own!" He protested.

"It's about time you did." Hiko told him.

"I…..don't know how….." Kenshin replied.

Hiko picked up another book and put it away. "You will have delegates and people to help you make your decisions. Just make sure you make the right ones."

Kenshin flopped down into his uncle's chair at his desk. He began to twirl around, listening to the sound it made. He stopped twirling to face his uncle, who, finished putting away his books, began pulling new ones out. "Just use your better judgement." He said.

Kenshin groaned, throwing his head back in exasperation. "When are you leaving anyway?" He asked.

Hiko never looked up as he leafed through a certain book. His answer was not one Kenshin expected. "Tonight."

He nearly fell out of his chair in surprise. "_Tonight?_"

Hiko's voice was monotone. "Do you have a habit of repeating what I say?"

Kenshin scowled. "I see you're in a big rush to leave."

Hiko closed the book. "Actually, no I'm not. But Germany sent someone to….." he paused before saying, "…..pick me up."

"Really….." His nephew drawled.

"A kid named Yutaro. (Yutaro is Yahiko's friend in the series.) They're wishing to make a compromise with me – so be careful when signing anything, Kenshin."

Kenshin yawned. "Yeah, yeah…..I know." He grumbled. "What does Nakamura-san think about you leaving?" He asked.

His Uncle glared at him. "What, does my _servant_ have a say in my affairs? As far as I'm concerned, she's paid to keep her nose out of my business and to keep house. Nothing more."

Kenshin blinked, somewhat confused at his Uncle's sudden fierce lash-out. He knew his Uncle's feelings for Nakamura-san, and yet……

"Geez, I'm sorry!" Kenshin threw at him angrily. "I sure hope you tell her that!"

Hiko regarded him coolly. "Don't worry; I already have."

Kenshin sniffed disdainfully. "You're such a prick, Uncle Hiko."

"Thanks." Hiko said sarcastically, reopening the text.

He slid off the chair and made to exit. "Have a nice trip." His nephew said quietly.

"_You_ take care." Hiko replied.

"I will." Kenshin answered, closing the door behind him.

He was more than confused.

However, later that night, he saw his uncle embrace Nakamura-san tightly. He nodded toward his nephew in acknowledgement, and Kenshin gave him a salute back.

And then, Hiko was gone, not to be returning for another couple of weeks.

Leaving Kenshin with the burden of the company on his shoulders.

Days passed quickly, but painfully for the young inheritor. There was so much paperwork that he could hardly keep up. There were so many proposals and decisions to make, that he was unsure whether or not he should sign.

Things from the Shinko Ryu Inc., the company his uncle was with now, came in with majority, cajoling him to sign; their representatives insisting their products and offers were genuine. They were so convincing that even Kenshin's delegates were speechless. It was up to his 'better judgment' now.

Picking up his pen, he carefully signed his name.

_Himura Kenshin._

Final.

He had just made the biggest mistake ever, without even knowing it.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Swing up.

Swing down.

Her muscles were taut and sweat ran down her forehead in rivulets. Her blue eyes were clouded in concentration. She had to focus, but her mind kept wandering to the night she had spent with Kenshin in Florida. His strong arms around her waist and his lips against hers……

Why she was thinking this, Kaoru had no clue.

She guessed she remembered the way Kenshin had done his katas in Kendo. (Katas – choreographed movement) It led to very misleading thoughts. She closed her eyes.

She swore she could feel his presence in the room with her. It wasn't something foreboding. In fact, it was calming. She could almost make out his masculine scent, and that alluring cologne.

Irritated that her senses were being jumbled, she muttered his name angrily.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice come from behind her. It did shatter what concentration she had left.

"Yes?"

She tried not to show her surprise when her eyes flew open, and her head whipped around, her long hair flying.

He was standing at the doorway of the training hall, dressed in his dark green yukata and gray hakama. In his hand he held a bokken. He had thought to get a few hours of practice before going back home. He needed it to get rid of built-up stress.

Now he understood why his Uncle was always busy and hardly, if ever, exited his study.

Kenshin was surprised to see Kaoru in the room, practicing. Her strength radiated through her perspiration, and the way she stood tall and proud.

Takayama-sensei was right: ladies usually wouldn't hold bokkens. That didn't change his thoughts about Kaoru, though. In fact, it intrigued him. She looked strangely right practicing the art.

It wasn't a sport…….

Beauty shone in her every swing; calculated. However, some of her swings were distracted.

He was even more surprised when she recognized his presence.

She was good.

He strode into the room, his footsteps echoing on the wooden floors, his bokken just a whisper away from it.

She was breathing hard, and she met his eyes with hers.

"I'm here to practice." He said casually, giving her a smooth smile. "It looks like you're trying hard." He smirked as she scowled at him.

"I hope you try harder for that upcoming tournament – you'll need it."

Kaoru grit her teeth. "I'll be just fine, thank you." She gave him a smile of her own. "Or will you have a problem when you see a girl winning for our team instead of you?"

He was the Kendo team's star, and had won every tournament for them thus far. He held her gaze, stepping right up to her.

"Care to show me your 'superior moves'?"

This guy ticked her off!  
She swung her bokken down at him angrily. He danced to the side, dodging the blow all together, raising a blood red brow up in surprise.

"Well, then, I accept your challenge, Kaoru."

Kaoru pulled back, wiping her face from the sweat. "You have a score to settle with me, remember, Kenshin?"  
He nodded, shrugging. "Fine – but I wanted to let you know that I don't go easy on women."

She was about to retort, but he pondered aloud, "Then again, you aren't quite a woman……"

"Jerk!" Kaoru cried, rushing at him, but missing as her target suddenly appeared behind her.

"Losing your focus?" He teased, as she turned to face him.

She swung again, but he repeated his action, grinning.

Frustrated that her attempts to knock him one good weren't working, she demanded, "Why don't you fight back? Are you a coward?"

He shot her a look. "I was just playing with you." He said smugly. He raised his own bokken, mimicking her stance. "Are you ready?"

She gripped her weapon tighter. "You bet I am."

He nodded. "Here I come." His voice had dropped into a seriously quiet one. His purple eyes flicked into a deep blue color as he began to concentrate.

At first, Kaoru thought that she would have to be the first to attack because Kenshin wasn't moving. Then all of a sudden, he came at her, and he was so fast she barely had time to block.

Their bokkens clashed.

The sound reverberated through the whole room, echoing off the walls.

Kenshin was amazingly fast, and broke through her defenses easily. Now she knew why he was the number one student.

Although his strikes didn't leave a mark, they still hurt. What was scary was the way he was so quiet, almost as if he were committed to the deed. He was going easy on her, she knew.

Kenshin let up a bit, seeing as how the girl was already tired and was as a disadvantage. Not just that, he was tired out too. Plus, he didn't want to hurt her.

Kaoru was determined to hit him more than once.  
He almost went sprawling backwards because of his lack of attention. He almost tripped over loose ropes used to tie bokken cloths together.

She took the opportunity to get him, but he quickly recovered, blocking it in the nick of time. He grunted in the process, quite surprised.

Kaoru managed to land a blow on his shoulder, and a rather hard one at that. She had one powerful swing – uncontrolled – but Kenshin didn't say anything.

He decided that he wasn't going to play around anymore. He knocked her off her feet with the next move, and as quick as lightning, he had his bokken to her throat.

She stared at him with wide blue eyes. How had he done that? At the rate of speed in which he attacked her, he should not have been able to stop his sword.

What amazing control!

Silence.

He was watching her carefully. Then he pulled her to her feet. Kaoru stumbled back.

He still watched her.

"Concentrate." He hissed his reprimand, grabbing the tip of her bokken in his right hand. He moved toward her slowly, bringing his hand down the sword until it touched her hand.

She looked at him, mesmerized. His eyes never left hers as he came around her from behind, his arms around her waist, his hands enveloping hers.

She could feel his warm breath on her cheek when he spoke again. Her breath caught.   
"You're holding your sword too loose." He admonished, squeezing her hands slightly. "Try not to be so lax."

Carefully controlling her breathing, Kaoru tightened her hold and drew her sword's tip up more, all the while aware of Kenshin's hands on hers.

"Like that?" She asked in a whisper.

"Mmm……" He answered absently. Talk about a hypocrite! He totally lost his focus when he felt the warmth of her body against his. The smell of her sweat and perfume mingled together in an almost intoxicating smell. His head felt light and slightly dizzy as his senses heightened.

His hands moved from hers, trailing at her waist until he finally hugged her lightly, pulling her slim form against him.

She didn't gasp or grow stiff. In fact, she practically mantled into the embrace, turning her head slightly.

Something in the back of his mind screamed: _Now! Now's the time to tell her how you feel!_

"Kenshin…….?" She asked curiously.

He gave her a gentle smile. "Kaoru……" He trailed off. He bent his head a little. He ached to kiss her……. "What is it about you……" Her eyes were starting to look like tiny beads because he was so close. His lips brushed against hers. "……You drive me crazy……" He was about to capture her lips when a sound caused them both to look up.

And it ruined the moment.

The Kendo teacher had come to close the hall for the day. The intimate moment before his eyes was something he hadn't been expecting.

A look of confusion passed his face, which as then changed into surprise, and then amusement. He began to steal out of the room.   
"Oh, excuse me, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Kaoru jumped away from Kenshin's embrace, feeling very embarrassed. She sated at Kenshin with wide eyes, and then turned away.

"I…..I'm late for work." She stammered. She gathered her things and all but bolted out the door.

Kenshin watched after her, perplexed.

Her reaction was one that muddled him. How did she feel toward him?  
She hadn't responded to his feelings as he would have liked.

So then, what exactly _was_ her answer?

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was so noisy and crowded. People sat crowded at various tables, and from the bar, boisterous laughter boomed. Drunk men raised beers to each other in salutes, the smell of their alcoholic drinks were disorienting. The smell of cigarettes mixed in with it, and it was all the workers could do not to gag.

Oops – it was all _Kaoru_ could do not to gag.

Sae-san rushed by with two trays, trying her best not to bump into anyone, so as not to spill the contents. Lecherous men reached out to pinch her butt, or grab her arm. She never got used to that treatment, but she insisted that she be the one to do that area of the restaurant. She didn't want any of her co-workers to go through it.

Kaoru was just about dead on her feet. She had been late for work because of her little spar with Kenshin. So, to make up for lost time and money, she decided to work the late hour shift as well. The smell and noise weren't helping her any, and she felt like vomiting.

As always, she plastered that smile onto her face as she took the orders of an elder couple, who decided to take all the time in the world to order their food when other tables were waiting for her.

Then, another table sent her back and forth for condiments that they should have asked her for at the beginning of the meal. It made her want to yell at them, but then, she would get fired.

She was at her peak when a woman scowled at the food Kaoru placed in front of her. "I didn't order this." The woman said. "I ordered a club dinner."

Kaoru glanced at her notepad momentarily. She was about to tell her customer that she had indeed ordered that platter, but she held her tongue: the customer was always right. She picked up the food and whisked it away and into the kitchen, where she placed the order for the club dinner.

When she placed that in front of the woman, she scowled again. "I did not order the club dinner – I ordered the parmesan tray."

Kaoru grit her teeth. "I brought you the parmesan tray, first ma'am, but you said….."

The woman glared at her. "Are you saying I'm lying?"  
Sae-san rushed up then, noticing trouble. Kaoru was a feisty one and they didn't need anything going wrong or they would all get into trouble.

"Sorry, ma'am – is there something I can get for you?" She asked sweetly, tugging Kaoru to stand behind her.

The woman sniffed. "A new waitress would be nice."

Sae nodded. "Very well. Is everything satisfactory here?" The woman seemed to think about it, and nodded.

"Now it is."

That done, Sae caught Kaoru's sleeve and marched her to the back. "Of all the nerve!" Kaoru ranted. "I had half a mind to knock her head off!"  
"Calm down, Kaoru-chan!" Sae told her sternly. "It's difficult, but you know there's nothing we can do. We're hired and we have to take the crap from them."

Kaoru's blue eyes smoldered. "I'm not hired to be abused in any way."  
Her co-worker sighed. "You know as well as I do, that you need that money." She pat Kaoru on the back. "Why don't you take your break now? Can I get you anything?"

The raven haired girl smiled thankfully. "I'll get it myself, Sae-san. You've got enough on your hands."

Her friend gave her a bright smile. "Relax: the day's almost done."

Kaoru sat on her stool, watching as the cooks ran about, yelling to each other for ingredients. One of them, Morisato, was singing out loud in his huge booming voice. He gave her a hearty wink.

"Can I cook you something, my lady?" He called.

Kaoru smiled. "Something simple, please." She told him, trying to get her wallet out of her purse.

"It's on me!" Morisato called out gaily. He flipped the noodles over in the boiling water with expertise. "Something bothering you?" he asked.

Kaoru shook her head. "Thank you, Morisato-san."  
"No problem! Anything for the lady."

She blushed. He was such a gentleman. All the staff watched out for Kaoru as she was the youngest worker there. She had known Morisato for over two years, and she was fond of him. He slid her out a plate of Udon Noodles and chicken strips that were spiced up along with some coffee. "You working the late shift?" He asked.

Kaoru nodded, gratefully taking a sip of the caffeine. She needed it very much. Her eye caught on the newspaper he had nearby by his elbow. The crave to read something, bit her in the back of her mind and she kindly asked to see it: she had already done all her homework.

He handed it to her, talking about the latest news in sports. She listened, turning the paper to the front, where the big news was. She froze and nearly dropped the paper. The title in big letters made her heart stop beating, and her mind race.

_Oh Kenshin………_

**To Be Continued…….**

* * *

**AN: Sorry all, another cliffhanger! How did everyone enjoy this chapter? **

** Again, major thanks to all those who reviewed! Hope you liked, and I will definitely continue this fic! I love you all, don't forget to**

**Review! See you next Sunday!**


	33. Always At Your Side With Silent Support

WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…all original characters/ideas are mine to claim though. No Stealing Please.

**AN: Hey all! It's been difficult for me to write while studying, but I hope you guys enjoy what I have to offer. Read on!**

**_Warnings: Wrath…….and tears……_**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 33**

**- Always At Your Side With Silent Support –**

The tall building shone under soft fluorescent lighting in the garden and overhead bulbs. It took almost 10 minutes for the taxi to make its way from the gate to the front door. They were stopped by a form in black.

"Who are you?" He asked in a deep voice. He had seen the red and yellow car enter the gates, from the window in his young master's room. He was afraid it would be someone unexpected. They had failed once, and they weren't going to fail again.

Kaoru shifted in the passenger seat, recognizing the voice. "Hiroto-san, it's me. Kamiya."  
Hiroto stepped back, nodding. "It is late."

Kaoru nodded. "I know. I wish to see Kenshin."

He shrugged, seeing her expression and the paper tightly held between her fists. "Very well."

She got out of the car, still dressed in her work's uniform. In her hand, she held the newspaper she had been reading. Right after her shift, she had called her brother, to tell him she'd be really late in returning home. Then, she had hailed a taxi and had directed it to the estate. There had been no time to even change.

She paid the driver, forgetting to take her change as she turned to follow the tall bodyguard up the grand stairs. It was past 10:00 and the mansion was getting ready to retire for the night. Some staff cast her quizzical glances, wondering why she was there. Kaoru ignored them all, struggling to keep up with Hiroto, as he took to the stairs two at a time.

Nakamura exited the room they were headed towards. She looked tired. Kakujin followed her soon after, talking in low tones. She nodded and ran past Kaoru, mind too occupied to even recognize her. Kakujin did though, and he smiled widely at her before saluting his co-worker.

"Is he asleep?" Kaoru asked, clutching the newspaper to herself.

Kakujin shook his head, and without a word, opened the door and ushered her in.

The room was huge, and dark. The bay windows let in the soft fluorescent lighting and the moonlight.

Once her eyes got accustomed, she could see a figure crouched on the huge bed. The figure looked up, and his voice echoed,

"Who's there?"

For the second time that day, she replied, "It's me, Kamiya……" Her voice was small.

There was a pause. "What do you want?"  
"I read what happened," She started slowly, knowing that the guy was already upset and she didn't want to make him more so. She held up the newspaper she was holding with a flourish. The heading saying, **"M.R.I is handed over to the Shinko Ryu!"** was not visible in the darkness. "What……."

"It was a mistake……" Kenshin's voice cracked. "I……I didn't know……"

Thoughts surged through Kaoru's mind, like, " You should have read the document thoroughly before signing," and, "What will Hiko-san say?" However, she bit her lip and didn't speak them out loud. The same thoughts must have already been running through his mind. Rather she took a step forward. "Kenshin……"

He jerked away angrily. "I don't need your pity." He growled. "Or have you come to laugh at me like you said you would?"  
She took another step forward. "I'm not going to laugh." She reached his bed and watched as he crouched, his head resting on his forearms that were draped on his knees. His read hair looked auburn in the dimness, in a wild disarray.

She reached out to touch him, but he flinched. "Don't touch me!"   
Hurt, she pulled back, and angrily snapped, "This was not my fault, Kenshin! It was yours, so own up to it, and don't take it out on me!" He froze, and her chest rose in labored breathing.

Once again, she tentatively leaned forward and reached out to touch him. She cupped his cheek tenderly. "I was worried about you……" She whispered. "Please, let me comfort you the way you comforted me." He leaned into her touch as a response.

She sat on the bed, and he leaned against her. She lowered him so that his head was cradled in her lap. She fingered his read hair and he stared up at her with wide purple eyes.

Why was she so compassionate?

Why wouldn't she laugh at him?

…Why was she so kind?

His eyes filled with tears. Kaoru saw one roll down his cheek, and she gently wiped it away.

"It will be okay." She whispered. Her voice was soothing and the hand that stroked his hair was calming.

He said nothing for a while, before asking, "What should I do?"  
She smiled. "Whatever it is, I will help you."

He said and closed his eyes, glad that she was by his side.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Hardly anyone was in class. It meant Okita was early. He sighed. He hadn't wanted to go to school, but his sister had insisted he go. Life had to continue. The incident of the fire alarm the other day had been because a student had burnt her food in home Ec.

In the corner of the room, a couple of girls were chatting, some of them lounging on the desks and chairs. There was one girl, however, who sat at her desk, her eyes downcast. She looked tired. She didn't watch the other girls; rather, she seemed content to sit on her own. She would rather not have the teacher yell at her for posture along with other things.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked politely, ambling up to the seat next to her.  
Hikaru never looked up. "No sir……go ahead sir……"

Okita frowned. He was both amused and irritated at her humbleness. More of the latter though, as it grate on his nerves how she refused to look up at him. He managed a pained smile. "My name is Okita Soushi – you could call me that……"

Hikaru kept her head down, her bangs covering her eyes. Her voice dropped. "If you insist, Okita-san……"

He slid into his seat, and folded his hands together, mimicking her. He glanced over to see her head still bowed.

"Are you always like this?" He asked. "So quiet and polite?"

Her answer was monotone. "I do what I am taught."

He snorted. "Bullshit."

Hikaru flinched, her hands tightening around themselves nervously.

Okita wondered if she would do just about anything any man told her to. If she'd jump off a bridge, or sell herself as a slave…..his sister had told him that she was convinced the men were the superior sex. He then felt sorry for her – the way she was manipulated into thinking something so degrading. "You know…..you could think on your own. You don't always have to have others make decisions for you."

She said nothing, and he turned to her. "What's your name?"

"Kobayashi Hikaru."

Okita sighed. He took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. "Let's try that again." He said, staring into her brown eyes with his own brown eyes. "What's your name?"

She repeated it, searching his eyes beseechingly.

He smiled. "I believe we've met before……"

Wordlessly, she nodded, thinking that Reiko was right: her betrothed was nothing like his father. She wondered if it were all an act. She looked away. Now she felt more than belittled.

Okita noticed her uneasiness. He grinned. "Would it hurt you to talk with me?" He asked.

She thought it over for a moment, and finally nodded. "What do you wish for me to say?"

"Anything that is in your heart to say." He told her sincerely.

She blinked in surprise. That was the first time anyone had told her that. She didn't believe that a man would ever say that.

The teacher walked in then and everyone who was present in the class rose. Hikaru and Okita did too. She did her usual round-abouts and scrutinizing before they were able to sit down again.

Throughout the whole class, Okita itched to ask Hikaru questions. He was bursting to know what was going on inside her one-sided mind. Ai's words "_If you can't ever become lovers, then just become friends."_ bugged him. Now he wanted to be friends with such a confusing girl.

Then again, he liked girls who were different. He remembered telling that to Kenshin a while ago (Chapter 3). And if Hikaru wasn't classified as different, then he had no idea _what_ was.

It would be useless, however – she seemed too much of a difficulty. Great, he'd be getting married to a robot-of-sorts.

Her voice broke into his broodings; low and shy-whispered. "I don't like this class……."

Then again, maybe not.

He winked, nothing the fact that she was glancing at him shyly. "Neither do I……"

She smiled, picking up her pen and started to take notes.

Satisfied, Okita leaned back, putting his hands behind his head he asked, "Can I borrow your notes after class? I don't feel like writing anything down right now."

Hikaru nodded, looking away once more. This time, she didn't hide behind her bangs; this time she let out a small smile of amusement. "Of course, as you wish…..Okita-san."

He had his work cut out for him, but he was looking forward to it.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kaoru and Kenshin sat quietly in front of Hikaru and Okita, both oblivious to the conversation going on behind them. They were both thinking their own thoughts.

Kenshin was thinking about his mistake. His whole mansion was in an uproar and just that morning he had had to sit through a two hour business meeting. Kaoru had stood by his side the whole time, having spent the night with him at his estate, leaving Yahiko alone at home.

She had been given a room next to his, as she had kept him company until well after midnight. Guards had been sent to her house to watch over her brother.

Nakamura-san had managed to contact Hiko, who had become terribly upset and had booked a flight back to Japan as soon as possible, even though his return date would have been at the end of the following week. She thought he nearly had a heart attack and feared he would – he was that upset. He had started cursing and yelling on the other line about how he couldn't believe how he had such a stupid pupil.

Kenshin felt so guilty. At the same time, confused. Despite what he'd said to Kaoru, she gave him her silent support. He suddenly hoped she'd be by his side when he'd have to face his uncle, and he most certainly did not want to do that.

He looked up when he heard Kaoru's name get called out. With a sigh, Kaoru got to her feet.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"You walked in late today. Stay in for detention after school."

Kaoru's eyes flashed angrily. "I wasn't the only one - "

The teacher smirked. "I didn't notice the others." She slapped the ever-present pointer into her open palm. "Detention!"

Kaoru was just so tired. She found she had not even enough energy to make a smart reply. She decided instead to comply. She was about to, when Himura spoke up, getting to his feet.

"That means, I have detention too, sensei." He sounded pissed and at the same time, as if he wanted to make a point.

Amakusa stood as well. "As have I." His sister, who had also gotten to her feet, nodded mutely. She had walked in late with her brother.

"Hell, I was 15 minutes late!" Sanosuke declared. "I want detention too!"

A couple of students stood as well. They requested detention too. Pretty soon, half the class was begging to stay after school. Takayama-sensei looked pale. This was unexpected, and at the same time startling – this had never happened before.

Kenshin's eyes bore into her. "It looks like your prejudice isn't working today."

She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it again, knowing that there was nothing she could say. It would only make her look stupid. Once again, as she had done before, she began to teach the lesson, as if nothing had happened.

Kaoru shot Kenshin a grateful look and he gave one back to her slightly. Worry still etched onto his face – he had to pay her back somehow.

His day was not going well at all. And it got even worse. He found out that he had failed the last quiz too. As usual, his seatmate made a perfect score, followed by, surprisingly enough, Hikaru.

And not only that: but everyone seemed to know about his company's loss. People spoke in low tones to each other, darting glances his way. The girls were less discreet, whispering behind their hands as he walked by. Some shied away from him as he passed, others called out rude comments. But what could he do? There was nothing he could say back: having no power was something he was not accustomed to.

How badly he wished he could just disappear into the ground!

But he couldn't.

He felt his cheeks burn when he heard a few snide comments about how his company would work better under the Shinko Ryu Inc…… It made his blood boil.

His friends hadn't mentioned it at all, and talked with him as they normally would. He was grateful for that: he needed some semblance of control. Sanosuke was all defensive, but Kenshin stopped him from doing anything rash. It wouldn't be worth it.

Sano frowned, and scratched his cheek. "Let me pound them in for you, man. Or you know, when you get your company back, destroy them all."

He had half the mind to do that, but his thoughts instantly turned to Kaoru. "No……" he sounded pensive. "No………"

Okita glanced at Soujiro, who shrugged. Maybe he was still in the state of denial. None of them were going to risk asking though, and they kept quiet.

"So……" Amakusa began, trying to start a subject they'd all feel safe with. "Where are we eating for lunch today?"

Soujiro shrugged yet again. "Kisoya, again?" he suggested, eyes surveying to check if they agreed. Seeing as they all either shrugged or gave grunts of approval, Soujiro nodded. "Kisoya it is then."

All eyes fell on Kenshin, as he shifted his position from leaning on the wall to getting ready to walk away. "Aren't you coming with us for lunch?" Okita demanded for all of them.

Kenshin's cheeks went a tinge of pink. "No…………" he mumbled. "I have something to do……….."

They all gave each other strange looks, but again didn't ask. Maybe he would tell them when he felt good and ready. They watched as he walked off, burying his head in his shoulders and ignoring the looks, pointing and whispering.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin found himself at the cafeteria at lunch. His mind was boggled, and he felt like the world was against him. Okay, so maybe it _was_ against him, but he never thought he would ever be lower than the entire school.

It was all going downhill for him……

Unnerving silence met him as he stepped into the cafeteria. He had never been here for lunch ever. Wide-eyed students stared at him, and whisperings began once again. Loudly from a table nearby him, he heard, "So it IS true that he's poor, huh?"

Snickers rippled through the crowds, and it was all Kenshin could do not to fly over and knock the guy out. He took a deep breath. "Where's Kaoru?" He asked.

Everyone went silent again, for a second, and then began their annoying murmuring. It was then that he realized his mistake, and he felt himself flush from his feet to his scalp.

**(he addressed her by her first name, and by doing so, they think that he's either a close friend, a relative, or her lover. Of course, they would think the last one**. )

Misao saved him though. "Himura! Over here!" She waved energetically from a nearby table. His footsteps echoed on the floor. All eyes were on him as he made his way over.

He saw Megumi with her friends, who had begun giggling and jostling each other. "He's cute, but he's a cheap-o." They prodded at her, and she was pale. Embarrassed, she looked away. "Don't tell me you still like him?"

Megumi flipped her hair over her shoulder haughtily. "Of course not. Lower class people don't suit my taste."

Giggling rippled at her comment, and Kenshin glared holes into her. She avoided his glance though and merely smirked.

So this was what it felt like to be poor……..

He gripped his textbook in his hands tighter. He felt sick to the stomach, and suddenly regretted coming to the unfamiliar grounds. His eyes swept the noisy, crowded room and he suddenly felt suffocated.

Kaoru, sitting next to Misao, watched him worriedly. He seemed so out of it. She hoped that he would be okay. He slowly made his way up to her, and gave her a watery smile.  
"Hi……" he said uncertainly. Okon and Omsau giggled simultaneously and elbowed each other. Magdaria shrunk away, and Tae watched openly, wanting to see the action.

Unfortunately for her, there would be no action, because Kaoru jumped out of her seat, causing poor Hikaru to drop her sandwich on the floor. She said nothing though, no outward sign of anger or frustration. She simply bent down and picked it up.

Kaoru didn't notice. She beckoned for Kenshin to approach. "Are you okay?" she asked, watching Kenshin self-consciously tug at a lock of hair that was out of place.

"No, I was just wondering if you could help me with something." At the renewed whispering, he quickly added, "With physics, so I can past my next test."

She nodded. "Sure okay…….." she noticed how uncomfortable he was with the students in the cafeteria, so she suggested they work in the library, which would be quieter and less crowded.

He agreed, but once they were outside, he caught her arm. She turned around to face him.

"Kenshin?"

"Wait, I have a better place." He didn't want to be around any students at the moment. He began to lead her towards a restricted area, where pupils were not allowed to enter. He had been there many times, to smoke or to hang out. Did he ever listen to the rules? No. Would he ever listen to the rules? ……..No.

"Kenshin, we can't go there! It's restricted!" she cried, pulling him back. "Besides," she said in a matter-of-fact tone, "even if we wanted to, it's locked."

He managed to give her a small grin. "No it isn't, they just make you think it is." And with that, he twisted the knob and entered.

The area was small, not so small that the two would be smothered by the surrounding walls, but small enough that they both could fit there and have enough room for at least three other people. A heater sat humming loudly in the corner, and a stairwell that was closed off served as a roof. The two crouched down beneath the double doors, so they wouldn't be seen.

"Kenshin, are you sure it's okay?" Kaoru sounded nervous. It suddenly occurred to Kenshin that it might be her first time ever to break the rules.

"Relax," he reassured her. "I've done this thousands of times."

She got straight down to business, as she was known to do, but he wasn't really paying attention. "Kenshin, you did ask for my help. You could at least listen."

He blinked a couple of times. He had just been thinking about how his whole status had changed overnight. And how much he wished that the whole nightmare had never begun. "Sorry……"  
She closed the textbook. "Well, no matter how much I explain to you, you won't hear me anyway." She sighed, handing it back to him. "At times like these, you're allowed to cry, you know."

He stared at her. Was she crazy? He would ruin his reputation even more! Not like he had much of one left, but still…..

"I'm the only one that will witness it." She pointed out to him. She suddenly took his hand. "…….And I'm the only one who will care."

Kenshin felt anger boil up. "Why would you care? It's none of your business anyway!" He made to stand up, but she suddenly pulled him into a fierce hug, where he froze, his head resting by her collarbone.

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?"

He felt tears well up in his eyes. "Why do you always have to be so kind?"  
Her hands began to weave themselves through his hair once more. "Because……" She didn't know why. There was just something about him…..

He didn't cry, comforted with her touch, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, not caring about the sudden pain that shot up his body at the uncomfortable position.

She tugged at his hair playfully. "Well, Kenshin, welcome to my world." Her voice was sad. He remembered his snide comments, and only then, realized how much they must have hurt. He felt awful. Would he ever forgive her?

"How does it feel?" She asked gently.

"I hate it." He admitted. His arms around her waist tightened. "I hate it so much, I wish I could just die."

Kaoru squeezed his shoulder. "Life goes on."

Kenshin bit his lip, thinking about that. She was right of course.

He wanted to tell her he was sorry for everything he had ever done, he wanted to tell her how he felt, but he felt so unworthy of her. Still, they were alone, and it was the right time…………

He opened his mouth to say something, but the bell rang.

So much for his chance.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Nakamura stared at the two bodyguards in front of her incredulously. They stood stone-faced in relaxed positions, but they were far from relaxed as their ever-cautious eyes scanned the area around them nonchalantly.

"You are willing to stay?" She asked again, still not quite believing.

Hiroto shifted his feet, his green eyes staring into her. "Yes." Their charge wasn't with them, and it made them uneasy.

She couldn't help but ask. "Why?"  
"Wouldn't you stay?" Kakujin asked, casting his co-worker a glance.  
Nakamura nodded. "Of course, I would. Kenshin is like a son to me."

He shrugged. "Exactly. It is our duty." No one would stop them. Not even Hiko.

She had been told by Hiko to inform the workers that he was going to be forced to lay some of them off. He wanted to pool as much money as he could before he faced the courts. Just a couple more things to add onto his list of problems and headaches. This would never have happened if his idiot of a nephew hadn't screwed up royally.

It would be a long process of getting his company back.

_IF_ he could get his company back.

Nakamura-san clasped her hands in front of her apron. She nodded. "I see." She could understand them: there was something about Kenshin that was irresistible despite his rotten attitude sometimes. Finally, she said, "Suit yourselves."  
Kakujin felt irritated; he hoped Kenshin was okay. He was one client that was different from the rest of them. It was quite refreshing to guard a teenager instead of a man who sat through boring meetings and puffed a cigar while patting his potbelly.

His previous employer had been an idiot. His current employer was something different though: down-to-earth and practical. Not to mention strict. Plus, he did not have a potbelly. His charge was amusing: he fluctuated so much, it kept both him and Hiroto entertained.

But ever since this incident had taken place, Kakujin saw the change on his charge's face. The fire that had been so bright was ebbing out. If something didn't change soon, the child would lose that forever.

He believed though, that Kaoru would be the one to rekindle the flame. He hoped that she could do the only job that she could do because she was the only one who could do it.

They exited the room, the two bodyguards going out to the waiting limo that would go to pick Kenshin up. They bade Nakamura a farewell and climbed in.

Nakamura watched them for a while, before hurrying to finish her tasks. They had only grown higher after the incident. She had called a meeting in the ballroom for all workers so she could tell them.

She hoped Hiko and Kenshin would be the same. She loved them both fiercely. Of course, she probably wasn't the only one – everyone at the estate were happy with their masters.

After the meeting, she grew even more worried: where was Kenshin? It was already almost 7:00 pm and he was still not home. There was no need for more problems at the moment, and she started to become anxious.

Relief washed through her as a limo pulled up outside of the house. That was strange: no computer had called to check the limo in. She hoped that Kenshin hadn't broken the signal box again in his anger. Once more, confused servants spilled out of the house to greet their Master back.

It was a surprise to all of them when Hiko stepped out, looking more than frustrated. He paid no heed to those around him as they began to talk and welcome him back.  
Nakamura was the most confused out of all of them. She practically ran out to meet him.  
"Hiko-san! What on earth……!"

She knew he had booked a flight back to Japan, but not that early! Happy that he was back and at the same time dreading it, she clasped his arm. He gave her no friendly smile or handshake back. Instead, he barked, "Did you do as I asked?"

She nodded, knowing now was not the time for any jostling. He was serious. "Yes, Master – it's all been done."

He turned to his servants, raising a hand so they could depart. "It's going to be hectic, Nakamura." He told her. "I need your help again: I need all files and records of whatever Kenshin has done to be in my room now."

She furrowed her brows together. "Master……."

"Don't ask, Nakamura! Just do it!" He ordered.

She flinched and bowed. "Yes, of course…….."

He ran a hand down his hair, sighing. No sleep again for him that night. And no peace for the next few days. Weeks…….maybe even a couple of months. He felt her give his hand a squeeze. He looked at her for a moment, glad for her presence. He would apologize to her about his actions later, but right now, there were more important things at hand.

"You must get some rest, Master. You look exhausted." Nakamura told him.

He pat her hand. "I will." He sounded absent-minded. The edge to his tone hadn't left. "I must reverse what Kenshin has done." He paused, his face taking on a glower. "Come to think of it, where is that brat?"  
He would be getting a thrashing! Hiko was livid.

Nakamura knit her fingers together worriedly. "He...he's not home yet, Master…….."

Hiko snarled. "Oh, he'd better be ready………"

Nakamura suddenly feared what he would do to his nephew. "Hiko, please…." She started to say, but at that exact moment, she heard a car door slam. Hiroto and Kakujin were making their way up the stairs silently behind Kenshin.

Once again, she wondered why there had been no computer signal telling them that they were there. The informer probably went on a break or something, because Kenshin didn't even get a welcoming committee. This time however, he wasn't really expecting one. Kakujin and Hiroto had explained to him what was going on.

None of them knew that Hiko was back though.

Kenshin was more than surprised. He felt his legs turn to jelly upon seeing the towering figure in the entrance hall. He wanted to run back out and hide under a rock. Or disappear – whatever would save him from his Uncle's wrath.

He could tell Hiko was pissed.

Nakamura pushed past him and addressed Kenshin. "Welcome home, young master……"

"Yes indeed………" Hiko's voice was a menacing calm. "Welcome home."

Kenshin took a step back. "Y-you're back!" He sputtered. "How? When…..?"

Hiko moved forward.

And hell was let loose.

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

**AN: Short? I know. I'm very sorry. But I was studying for exams and I really wanted to update. I had to finish a whole chapter in a day. Actually, in two hours. Please tell me what you thought about this chapter. Next chapter won't be rushed.**

**Please forgive me for the dullness of this chapter. I'd really like it if you'd kindly**

**Review! Arigatou ne……**

**See you next Sunday!**

**-Chiki**


	34. Broken

WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin……all original characters/ideas are mine to claim.

AN: Hey guys! I'm so glad you thought the last chapter was worth it. I am also glad that so many of you are still keeping along with me, and so many of you have suggestions and questions. Well, there's a side story if some of you don't already know, that may answer some of those questions.

**Other than that, read on!**

_**Warnings: Angst/darkness…..then again, what else is new?

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER 34**

**- Broken -**

"You have a lot of explaining to do, my boy!" Hiko's voice rose to a thunderous boom. It was frightening. Some staff retreated, watching him from the shadows.

Their master had slipped into a bad mood again, and they knew that it would turn nasty. He hardly ever did, and when he did, it always turned out that way. They didn't want to be yelled at. They felt sorry for the young master.

Nakamura sensed the tension in the air. Terrified herself, she wasn't sure whether or not she should say anything. She knew it was not something she should interfere with, because it was a family problem and to top it off, a business problem. She was but a maid. Her hand came up and she was about to say something but Hiko made her jump back as he took a step forward.

"Did you read the document, Kenshin?" He demanded.

Kenshin flinched. "Well……sort of……." He mumbled.

"_Sort of_?" His uncle roared. "_Sort of_ isn't the answer that I'm looking for!" Kenshin took a step back. He didn't like it when his uncle yelled at him. He had a dangerous look in his eyes. Aside from that, Hiko looked tired: lack of sleep perhaps……..nevertheless, he wished that Kaoru were by his side.

His heart hammered madly against his chest, and it was all he could do to root himself into place. He had to own up to his mistake.

Hiko's hands were clenched into fists: he had every right to be angry. After all, it was his company that he had worked so hard to make number one, all swept away by a simple mistake. A mistake that should not have been made. "How could you not use your head? For once, why didn't you bother to be responsible?"

Kenshin felt his own temper flare, and he had a fine one. "_Responsible!_ You left me with a company that I had no idea how to run, and you are calling me irresponsible! Let's do a reality check, shall we?"

Hiko's voice dropped. "Watch your words, brat – I'm not in a good mood."

Kenshin snarled. "Neither am I. I'm not the only one to blame."  
"Stop answering back!" Hiko snapped angrily. "Have you totally lost all your respect for me?"  
He glowered at his uncle. "Well, let's see '_sir_'. What do _you_ think?" Sarcasm dripped from every word.

Hiko was furious. How dare he? How dare he answer so impudently? His teeth grit together and he was afraid he'd lose his temper. He was afraid he already had. He wanted to knock the taunting looking out of Kenshin's eyes. He made a move to, but Nakamura pulled him back, crying out.

"God damnit, child – do you know who I am? I am the one who raised you – took you in, and your insolence is how you repay me?"  
Kenshin leaned back a bit, a small smirk playing on the corner of his mouth. "Oh, was _that_ what it was?"  
Hiko strode forward again, seething. Nakamura had a firm grip on his arm though. He turned around, snapping, "Let go of me, woman! This ungrateful kid needs a lesson, and I'm going to give it to him!"

Her voice shook as she answered defiantly. "No, Hiko! I won't let go. I won't allow you to do this!"

Kenshin, seeing that he had provoked the bull even more, retreated a bit. His uncle was seriously pissed, and he wished he hadn't opened his mouth. It suddenly felt very cold in the room, and despite the fact that he had a heavy blazer on from his school uniform, he felt his hands turn cold.

With an angry shout, Hiko wrenched his arm free from Nakamura's hold and grabbed the nearest thing to him: a case full of fresh chinaware, ready and waiting to be used and put away in the kitchen. Lifting it easily, he threw it wildly. Nakamura managed to lessen the impact of the throw, however, by interfering yet again.

"What are you doing?" She screamed, her eyes were full of tears and they streaked her cheeks too. "He is your son!"  
"He's being an ass!" Hiko replied angrily, his eyes on the box, which now contained broken fragments of glass. It lay a few inches from Kenshin's feet. Luckily, the box had been closed and so therefore, no glass had flown anywhere.

Wide purple eyes looked up at him in disbelief. Pale and shaking, Kenshin pushed himself against the wall, wondering if his legs would give way. He felt tortured, twisted inside, and he wanted to break down crying. Instead, he chocked down a sob, and tried to move back some more, but found he couldn't.

"I don't care if he's being an ass or not!" Nakamura's eyes gleamed angrily. "You are not supposed to do that!"

Hiko ignored her, once again breaking free from her grip and striding toward him. "Let's hear that again," he taunted the child. "Go ahead – say something, I dare you."

Kenshin's voice was a whimper. "It was all a mistake, Uncle Hiko……."

Hiko's fist slammed full and straight into Kenshin's cheek, causing the boy to turn his head with the impact. The sickening sound resounded through the suddenly quiet mansion.  
Kenshin froze. It was like having a brick wall slam into his chest – he couldn't breathe. His cheek throbbed, the same cheek that Kitsurabi had cut, and he could feel it swelling. A nice bruise would be there the next day, he knew.

A searing pain raced through his chest, and he began to breathe deeply. He felt like he were suffocating, and he slumped against the wall, his bangs covering his eyes. His vision blurred. Only one thing was on his mind:

His Uncle had punched him.

His Uncle hated him!

Ripped into shreds in a matter of seconds, Kenshin nearly slipped and fell in his haste to get away. He wanted to get far away. He wanted to get out!

He suddenly knew what Okita must feel like every day of his life. The pain of realization threatened to smother him, and almost blindly, he searched for the exit. He found it, as he stumbled outside and down the stairs, holding his face. Kakujin and Hiroto ran out after him.

"Get back here!" Hiko cried.

"Kenshin!" Nakamura called. She was shaking all over too, and it was all she could do to keep herself up.

He ignored their calls, and jumped into the nearest limo, telling it to get away. He would never return. Ever. His heart was torn into pieces.

Nakamura ran outside, only to find the limo screeching out of the driveway and away from the mansion.

Hiko staggered up next to her, his posture heavy, like he had taken to drink. He hadn't drunk though, but he felt like the world was turning slowly. _Oh my God…what have I done?_

She turned on him, her voice having no mercy. "I can't believe you!" She picked up her skirts and ran past him, her head bent, having no more to say. There was nothing more to say.

Hiko watched as the limo exited the estate's gates and sped away……

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kaoru had just finished taking a shower. Another long and hard day at work, and piles of homework to be done. Even if she didn't do the homework, she knew she'd do well. Still, it was her habit to get it all done, and she wasn't about to stop now.

She missed the sound of Ayame and Suzume's laughter. She ached to hold them both in her arms again, and to put them to sleep, and to walk them to school. She missed them greeting her at the door, and most especially, their fond hugs and innocent kisses. But she would get them back soon – it was only a matter of time.

Yahiko had fallen asleep over his homework, his body strewn out across the living room floor on the tatami, and his book rested on his chest. It was one of hers: it looked like he had been studying hard.

With a sigh, she reached down and picked it up, closing it and putting it on the table gingerly, so as not to wake him up. Removing her overly huge sweater, she draped it around her brother's thin frame, to keep him warm. She'd wake him up later.

The snow had stopped falling outside, at least. Which was a good thing because she was beginning to hate it. She carefully stepped over her little brother and placed her own text book down carefully. Just as it touched the table's surface, she heard a loud bang coming from the direction of the kitchen. So much for her efforts to be quiet.

It reminded her of the times when her parents used to fight. Then, it reminder her of something she had seen in a movie. Maybe it was a burglar?

But that was strange: it wasn't even that late.

She cautiously went up to the door, and jumped when a series of the same banging resonated through the wood.

"Kaoru! Kaoru, if you're in there, open up!" A muffled voice called from the other side. It sounded begging, lost, and confused. "Kaoru, please! Open up, please!"

She instantly recognized the voice to be that of Kenshin's. Her hands flew to the door handle and after taking off the locks, she threw it open.

Sure enough, there was Kenshin – but not the arrogant, composed Kenshin she knew. This one was haggard and spent, his actions bleary and undecided. Crying out, she took his hands. "What's wrong? Kenshin!" Alarm filtered into her voice, and he never responded, gripping her hands in a tight death grip.

"I'm not going back! Ever!" He was saying. "No matter what. No….never……."

"Kenshin, please, tell me what's wrong?" Kaoru pleaded, taking him into the house. She was on the verge of panicking. She had never seen him that bad before. Hiroto and Kakujin entered silently, closing the door behind them as she led them into the living room, sitting on the tatami.

Her black hair was let out, in loose damp strands. She hadn't had time to efficiently dry it out, and she hadn't been expecting visitors. Leave it to Kenshin to come at a bad time.

Kenshin wasn't answering any of her questioning, and she grew stiff with fear when he hugged her tightly, burying his face into her shoulder. She felt it grow damp. Kenshin was crying?  
She felt tears fall down her cheeks too – something bad had happened, and it made her heart ache to see him cry. She felt his shoulders shaking, and his grip got tighter as she clutched him to her protectively. "Kenshin, please, tell me what's wrong. I'm scared." She begged.

He began to sob, and like a little boy, began to blubber some incoherent sentences into her shirt.

Having siblings, it had happened often before to Kaoru, and she knew how to handle situations like this. She rocked him back and forth, and gave him a kiss on the forehead, whispering words of comfort and strength. His shoulders shook harder, and he wept freely.

She held him like that, until his sobs quieted, and his tears stopped flowing. He couldn't cry anymore, but he was having difficulty breathing. She quietly whispered to Kakujin, asking for some water. The pale-faced bodyguard nodded worriedly, and went to do her bidding.

"Are you okay, now?" She asked Kenshin gently. He never answered, resting his head on her shoulder, sniffling. His eyes were red and puffy, and his chest rose with labored breathing. His whole body ached. He felt so drained and tired……

He took the offered water, gratefully, managing to finish half of the cup's contents before handing it back.

Kaoru ignored the fact that he had ruined her clean clothing, and turned him to face her. "What happened, Kenshin?" Her voice trailed off and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw his face.

"Oh…….oh…….oh my goodness!" She shook him. "Who……..when…..Kenshin!" She couldn't finish her sentence. An ugly bruise looked up at her, and Kenshin's purple eyes filled with tears again.

"I……" He started to say.

She put a finger on his lips. "No, no more, Kenshin. It's okay…….." She pulled him to her again gently, where he willingly went, putting his arms around her once more. "I'm here………" she whispered.

Yahiko, hearing the noise, was aroused out of his sleep. His eyes took in the scene before him, of his sister hugging Kenshin to herself. He wondered if it were all a dream.

Kenshin couldn't help but be fascinated: "Why……….are you crying for me?"

"Because of your pain….." She whispered. "And because I couldn't be there for you. Oh, Kenshin, I'm so sorry…….."

He pushed himself away from her. "I'm tired……" He mumbled, looking away. He didn't want her to see his face. "I'm tired……."

Kaoru nodded, and went to find him a futon. She wandered into her father's old bedroom and found his. Apologizing to her father's spirit for the borrow, silently, she made her way back to the living room, where Kenshin had pushed himself up into a ball against the wall, shaking. He was crying again. She bent over and touched his head, but he flinched and pulled away.

"Come on, Kenshin. Get some rest." She coaxed gently, unrolling the mattress and pulling down the covers.

He looked up and stared right past her. Seeing that he was really out of it, she took his hand in hers again. "It's me, Kaoru, Kenshin. Get up." She whispered. At the mention of her name, Kenshin blinked and slowly got to his feet. He dropped into the futon and she covered him up with the blanket.

He was still in his uniform, making it uncomfortable, but he didn't care. The mattress was just as uncomfortable and the single pillow was not enough. It was the first time ever Kenshin had willingly slept in a bed that was only big enough for one person. His head spun and he hoped he wouldn't get sick. He closed his eyes tightly, wishing that the room would stay still.

"Kao-nee, what's wrong with him?" Yahiko asked. His voice was muffled and small. He had realized that this wasn't some dream.

"Get me a towel, Yahiko, and make it warm." Kaoru instructed him. "Hiroto-san, please get him some ice, and please bring him another glass of water." She asked of Kakujin.

The three departed to do her bidding, and she knelt by the futon, where Kenshin had fallen into a shallow sleep. She turned his face to the side, where she could get a better look at his bruise. It was nice and swollen, and he was as pale as a ghost.

Kakujin came back and hovered anxiously over him, holding out the water to her. "C-can you help him, Kamiya-san?" He asked hopefully.

Kaoru took the proffered glass and nodded. "I will try." She tilted his head a bit, crooning for Kenshin to open his eyes.

He did, and she raised the glass to his lips. In the awkward position, he was forced to swallow, the cool liquid feeling good against the rawness of his throat. While she gave him water, she slipped a Tylenol into his mouth, knowing that he'd have a headache, and hoping that it would relieve some of the pain.

He collapsed back onto the pillow, half-awake, half-asleep. Yahiko gave her the towel, which she draped onto his forehead, his jumbled nerves seeming to calm down. Then she took the ice and placed it against his cheek to stop the swelling.

The coldness seemed to jolt him out of his sleepiness, and his eyes became more alert. His hand came up to hers, and she stopped at the contact. "Kaoru……." His voice was low. "…..Don't leave me."

She brushed his bangs from his eyes and nodded. "All right, Kenshin……I won't. I'm right here." She positioned herself into a kneeling position next to his side, her fingers curling over his hand protectively. Satisfied, Kenshin dropped off into an uneasy sleep.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Sanosuke hugged Magdaria to himself, placing his chin in the crook of her neck. She sat in his lap, and they both watched as her brother and Soujiro played a game of chess on the floor.

They were at Sanosuke's house, for a fun night again. He remembered the first time he had met Magdaria and what he had said. He mentioned that to her, as a whisper in her ear, and she giggled. She remembered it too.

Okita was already dead asleep on Sanosuke's bed, and Shishio sat in the corner playing a game on the Playstation 2. He seemed angry with the machine. Aoshi was watching him with a smirk.

Sano had tried to call Kenshin, but one of his maids had said he wasn't home. That was strange: where would he be at 9 pm? He hadn't told Sano anything – and that was rare.

_Oh well, serves him right, _Sano thought, _he's missing the fun._

He felt a tickling feeling run up his leg, and he realized it was because Magdaria was running her nails over his kneecap. The feeling jolted him, making him jump slightly in surprise. Seeing his reaction, Magdaria did it again.

His arms around her waist tightened warningly. "I'll get you back worse, if you don't stop." He warned.

Magdaria gave him a bold glare and did it again. He jumped up, bringing her with him and wrestled her to the couch, where he began to tickle her. She laughed until she cried, begging him to stop.

Both Amakusa and Soujiro rolled their eyes, and in a triumphant voice, Soujiro called, "Check mate!"

"You're done?" Sanosuke asked, helping a breathless Magdaria sit up. She swat at him playfully.

Amakusa never looked her direction. "Be careful." He admonished, hearing the way she breathed.

Magdaria couldn't help but scowl. But then again, she didn't feel too good. She hadn't been feeling good at all for the last couple of days, but she didn't say anything. She was afraid to frighten Sano and her brother. Despite her pain, she was determined to show them she was fine.

"Are you okay?" Sanosuke asked, taking her hand in his.

"I'm fine." She lied. No, she was not okay. Her muscles ached and she had difficulty breathing. She hadn't told either of her loved ones that she had been rapidly losing weight, and feeling exhausted. That same morning, she had woken up with a slight fever, but she didn't say anything about that either.

She smiled up at him, and allowed him to lift her off the couch. She almost collapsed into his arms, and Sanosuke cried out. Amakusa was on his feet at a moment.  
"Magdaria!"

"I'm fine!" She insisted, feeling her heart pound in panic. "I'm just tired that's all." She didn't want her brother going wild. "Actually, I want to go home. Oniisan……"

Amakusa nodded. "Okay, I'll bring you home."

They said goodbye to the others before filing out.

"You're sick again, aren't you?" Her brother demanded.

"Just a little." Magdaria protested. "I'll be fine if I rest."

"Have you taken the pills that the doctor gave you yesterday?"

"Yes."

Amakusa climbed into his waiting limo, pulling her in next to him. She rested her head against his shoulder. "I don't like the treatments, or the medicine." She complained. "I've got so many, I've lost track of when and how much I should use them."  
Her brother gave her a sympathetic pat on the head. "If you take them regularly, then you'll be fine."

Magdaria's voice was a whisper. "You know, lying is bad……."

Amakusa paused before saying, "I know……" He looked at her hard. "Then… why do you do it all the time?"

"Because you do." She huffed. "You know as well as I do, that I only have a couple of weeks. Maybe even days, and yet……"

He exploded on her. "What is it you want me to do, then, huh! You want me to act as if it's going to be the end of the world? I don't want to live in pain, Magdaria. I don't want to live……live a life without you." He finished. He didn't want to accept the truth. Yes, she had a short time left on earth, but he wasn't ready to admit defeat.

Magdaria hugged him tight. "I don't want you to live alone either, Oniisan….." She told him quietly.

He looked away, afraid his tears would fall. "Have you told Sanosuke?" Amakusa asked, his voice failing him.

"I will soon." She told him.

"Rest now, then." He said softly. "Know that God will never leave your side." She closed her eyes, her mind in turmoil, and her body in severe pain.

She shook.

Not because of the cold, but because of her fear.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin awoke to an unfamiliar ceiling. It was cold, and his whole body felt stiff. He felt a numbing pain on the left side of his face, and the back of his neck felt sore. And to no wonder! He was lying on the most uncomfortable pillow ever, if it could even be called a pillow. It seemed as hard as rock.

He blinked slowly, feeling as if every time he closed his eyes, his face would shatter. He wondered where he was. The air smelled faintly of……jasmine?

Realization washed over him, and of what had happened a while ago. He had gotten into a really big argument with his uncle that had turned into something really nasty. He felt his cheek throb in protest. His mind spun again, trying to remember what happened after that. All he remembered was his disbelief.

The world crashed around him as he heard a footstep. He glanced up to see Kakujin watching him from the corner of the room, his blue eyes never leaving his young master's face.

Now utterly confused, Kenshin turned to look at his surroundings. A low table sat in the middle of the room, several cushions around it. The floor was covered with tatami, the soft carpet old and worn, yet still fresh and clean. There was shoji, and Kaoru…….wait a minute. Kaoru?

She was slumped over, on the tatami, sleeping. A blanket was curled around her, and her black hair was like a curtain covering her face. She lay next to the shoji that led to the backyard of her house, and every time she breathed out, a cloud of smoke would form. It meant she was cold.

A pile of books lay next to her, mostly physics and literature. One lay open next to her limp hand. It looked like she had been studying. Kenshin got up slowly, ignoring his protesting limbs, and stretched. He took the blanket he had around his shoulders and placed it over the one that Kaoru was already wearing.

She came awake at the contact, and looked up. She had done as she said she would; she hadn't left his side. She had finished studying and had been looking for an answer to a question that was plaguing her mind, but she must have fallen asleep. Now, she stared up at Kenshin, who towered over her.

"You're awake!" She cried, sitting up. Her watch read 3:21 am. It made her head spin.

He knelt down next to her. "Yeah……."

Her hand reached out and touched his cheek. "Is it better?"

His voice was small. "Nothing could make it better." He murmured.

Kaoru yawned. She was so tired! She pulled the blanket around herself some more, silently offering it to Kenshin too, and they both huddled under the two cloths for warmth. Kenshin placed his head on his arms that he draped over his knees.

"Uncle Hiko came back……." He said finally.

Kaoru said nothing, knowing he was trying to get the words out straight. "He and I…..got into a fight." His rough, calloused hand touched his cheek pensively. "He hurt me…..in more ways than one……"

"Kenshin……"

"I'm never going back." He told her. "I couldn't bear to – I know he hates me. He always has: I'm just a burden he picked up, and was obliged to carry because of my parent's request. He would never have wanted to……"

"Don't talk that way." Kaoru scolded. "Of course he loves you. He would have given you away to an orphanage if he didn't. Besides, he was only upset."

Kenshin's glance was hollow. "He's never hit me like that before." He scuffed his foot on the tatami. His sock looked gray instead of white in the darkness. "I was so shocked…..I still _am_ shocked."

She hooked a strand of hair behind her ear. "And, if you don't go home, where will you stay?"

Kenshin's mind instantly formed the thought, by your side, but he didn't dare say so out loud. Instead, he shrugged. "I don't know where. I might go to a friend's for a while, before I can transfer what money I have from my uncle's account to mine, and then go west."

Kaoru knit her fingers together, stretching her arms out in front of her. "You don't really mean that." She told him thoughtfully. "You've got to go home someday."

He glared. "No."

She shrugged. "Suit yourself, and act like a baby then." She kicked the tatami a bit, frustrated. "Why did you come to me?"

Kenshin paused. "Uh……" Why _had_ he come to her? He could have gone to Sano's house. Or even to Soujiro's……and yet……. "Because….." he answered truthfully, "because you said you'd always be by my side, and that you'd help me."

Kaoru leaned against him. "I don't understand anything anymore." She whispered. "I _will_ help you Kenshin, but……" How would she word this? "Who am I to you? What do you see me as? A friend, or an enemy? Lately……." She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Kenshin swallowed nervously. He looked down. "I…….I don't know……." He replied. "If anyone is confused, it's me." He saw her disappointed look, and he gently lifted her chin.

"I was wrong, Kaoru……about you……about people like you." He watched her eyes, her innocence, her doubts, her fears. "I don't even know anything about you." His eyes swept the room that wasn't even as big as his bathroom. "But, I want to know. I believe we got off on the wrong foot, and it was all my fault."

He sounded sincere, and he never broke eye contact with her. His hand was warm against her cold one as he picked it up and gave it a little squeeze. "Let's try that again, shall we?" He asked. "And this time, try to be the friends we should have been?"

Kaoru giggled. "Okay."

He sighed and relaxed, and she put her head on his shoulder. "You are one strange person, Himura-san." She murmured.

He looked down. "I know……" He answered ruefully. He had taken the first step – the next would be to tell her how he felt. That was not coming any time soon.

She glanced up at him. "Well, since you have no where to stay at the moment, you could stay with me here." She offered.

He cringed. "Well……" he bit his lip. "I wouldn't feel right."

"Because you're living with a poor girl, is that it?" She asked, sullen. So much for their 'friendship'.

Realizing what she meant, he shook his head. "No, it's not that." He stopped. "Okay fine, it _is_ that…..well, half of it is, anyway." He admitted.

She glared. "Just to make facts straight, Kenshin – you're poor too, so there's no difference between us now."

He held his hands up in defeat. "Okay, you're right. The other half is, well, because of my……"

She waved her hand. "I don't care about your past, remember? I don't care that you killed a person, I care…..I care about you." She finished, as she had already begun and she couldn't take it back.

He blushed. "I'll stay." He said quietly. His voice was warm and calm. He gave her a smile. "If there is anything I can do to help though……"

She smiled. "I work, don't worry. I used to provide for 5. I can do it again." At the present moment, she was only providing for two, and the rest she was saving, even if it was little by little.

He stared straight ahead. "Then, I'll take care of the house while you're gone." He said. "And we can work on homework together?" The last part sounded hopeful.

Kaoru giggled again. "Yes, I'll help you with physics."

Realization sunk into his heart: there would be no more fancy breakfasts and no more cozy bed. There would be no people to do his bidding, nor people to who treated him like a king. Those days were gone: he was down to living a normal life. It was a sudden turn of events and the great loss broke his heart. He bowed his head, not wanting her to see the tears that were forming again.

Knowing his misery, Kaoru thread her hand through his, her other wrapping around his waist in silent comfort. She would help him: every step of the way.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The smell of food made Kaoru and Yahiko wander into the kitchen. It was a strange smell: something they had never smelt before. Kaoru, remembering the night before, was worried: maybe Kenshin had burnt the kitchen down?

Kakujin and Hiroto stood by his side, silently observing their surroundings, and occasionally, having to pass their Young Master some ingredients or utensils.

The siblings entered cautiously, and thankfully, no black smoke was arising from the stove. In fact, it was a rather delicious aroma wafting toward them. The gave each other puzzled glances before turning to the cook.

Kenshin turned around, three bowls of miso soup in his hands and another bowl full of boiled eggs. He grinned at them.

"Good morning!" He called.

Kaoru blinked. "Uh…..good morning, I guess. What do you think you're doing?"

He placed the food on the table. "I'm cooking us breakfast, what do you think?" He asked innocently. He turned around and began to place the noodles he had made into another set of bowls. Then, he placed those on the table too.  
Yahiko sat down eagerly. "Yes! Real food!" He cried.

"Healthy stuff." Kenshin informed him. "The less amount of grease, the better. I can't stand oil."

Kaoru frowned. "You really didn't have to Kenshin." She told him, taking her place at the table. She was exhausted, but at the same time, wide awake. She usually ran out to the nearest coffee shop and grabbed herself a bite to eat there on the way to school. It was rare that she ever ate breakfast at home.

He shrugged. "I want to – remember, I told you I'd help out. Go on, try some." He watched as they took their places at the table and took a bite. He looked anxious as they said nothing. "Well…….how is it?" he asked.

"Good as always." Yahiko announced, having liked Kenshin's cooking when he had had to take care of them during their sister's absence when she had been in the hospital.

Kaoru agreed. She silently thought that it was way better than her own cooking and decided that if he wanted to cook all the time, he could go on ahead.

She realized that Kenshin was still in his uniform and that his cheek's swelling had gone down a bit. It was still red and sore, but he didn't seem to pay any mind.

"You'd better hurry up, or Takayama-sensei will rat on you again." Kenshin told her, as if reading her mind. Kaoru stood up, taking her utensils with her and put them in the sink.  
"What about you, aren't you going?" She asked, washing them quickly.

Kenshin shook his head. "No, I'm not going." He answered. His voice went low. "I wouldn't want to go looking like this. And because I've lost my place there at the school."

She gave him a quizzical glance. "Your friends still treat you normal." She pointed out.

"Yeah, they do. But pretty soon, I won't be going to Kojimachi anymore. Grades may have gotten you in, Kaoru, but it's different for me."

She got the hint and nodded. "Maybe you can try to get into Takunara." She suggested.

He snorted in disgust. "I don't think so – going to where both Tomoe and Kiyosato attend is not on my list, thank you. I'll be fine here for now."

She picked up her books, which were still littering the floor. "I'll help you find a good school, and then, help you study for the examination." She gave him an assured smile. "I told you I'd help you too, remember?"

**( Entrance exams are to be taken even when transferring schools – and they are not easy.)**

He nodded, and began to clear the table of the dishes. He tried not to think about the change, or else he'd get depressed. He was just glad that Kaoru was patient and understanding. To keep his mind occupied, he wanted to keep himself busy. He decided that he would tackle the laundry when he was finished with the dishes.

Kaoru rushed out of the house after a few moments, bidding her new 'room' mate a farewell, and telling him that she'd be back later.

The day went by fairly normally, except that everyone noticed Kenshin's absence. Sanosuke was going crazy because of the fact that he had called Kenshin's house until very late the night before, and he hadn't been home. He knew there was something wrong with the way Nakamura's voice trembled when she spoke, using the same excuse on him every time he called.

Kaoru overheard him talking with Amakusa. "It's not right: something must have happened."

Amakusa shrugged. "Whatever does happen, Kenshin knows how to take care of himself."

Sano impatiently began tearing his paper into little shreds and then, rolling those shreds up into little paper balls. "Well, I have a feeling it's gotta be because of the company." He lowered his voice so that no one else could hear, and Kaoru had to strain to hear what he was saying. "His uncle is home."  
Magdaria gasped. "Really? So soon? I heard he would come back much later."

"Shh! Keep it down." Sanosuke admonished, to which his girlfriend shrunk back, nodding. "We don't want any more bad rumors going about."

Kaoru knew the whole story though, and she was itching to tell Sanosuke, just so the boy wouldn't be so worried about his friend. But if she said that Kenshin had come to her, he might get upset about how his best friend would turn to her instead of him. And he might also get suspicious. She didn't need any rumors spreading about the two of them in the school. She kept silent.

Takayama-sensei did not pick on her that day. Actually, she was quite out of it, and gave them the period to study for their next test. Almost instantly, a crowd formed around Kaoru.

"Kamiya-san, would you help me with this question?" A girl asked.

"Would you show me how to do this question, Kamiya-san?" Another asked. A group of guys wandered over, and asked a couple of questions too. Pretty soon, she found herself in a study group, and she was teaching the class. She was relieved when almost everyone seemed to understand the principle aspects of the chapter after she explained.

After class, she walked with Hikaru to her locker. "You're a very good teacher, Kamiya-san." The prim and proper girl finally finished putting away her books and getting her next subject's.  
Kaoru blushed. "Well, I try……." She muttered.

"You are also so very smart." Hikaru prodded. "What company does your father run?"  
She knew it would be coming sooner or later. Hikaru had almost completely come out of her shell around Kaoru. They became fast friends. She was polite and thoughtful as ever, but she was also a very curious girl. She liked to find out new things. She cocked her head, surveying Kaoru.

Kaoru didn't return the glance. "I don't have a father." She said flatly. It still hurt to talk about him. She quickened her pace. "And I don't have a company either."

Still not getting the hint that she did not want to talk about the subject, Hikaru pressed on, trying to keep pace with her. "Well, if you don't have a company, perhaps the Kamiya name is known for some other purpose? The lottery?"

Kaoru turned to face her. Even though she was a bit peeved, she gently said, "Hikaru – I'm poor. I work to get money. I don't have company. In fact, I don't even have a full family right now. My parents got divorced when I was 15, and my father just died recently. My two younger sisters are living with my mother. I'm alone with my brother." _And Kenshin,_ she added silently.

Hikaru paled, and looked like she was ready to cry. "Oh, forgive me, Kamiya-san. I did not intend to pry into your personal life. I did not intend to offend you in any way….."

Kaoru continued her way to her next period. "Don't worry. I don't mind."  
They parted ways. Hikaru was thinking about what Kaoru told her when she tripped and fell. Goodness, she was a klutz. That was one thing she was trying to improve on, in her bridal training. She was in a rush to get to her next class. She always managed to trip over something, _anything_, as a matter of fact. Even if it was over her own two feet. Not just that, but she always ended up sprawling ungracefully. Luckily, Okita-san hadn't seen that fault.

Soushi, however, who had been stepping out of the hallway from where his locker was located, did see it. He ran to help her up, and once again, she recoiled from his touch, but he grabbed her books before she could, this time, not letting her get away so easily.

"Need some help?" He offered.

She swallowed nervously. "I'm fine, thank you."

"I'll walk you to class, if you want." He offered.

She didn't falter in her answer. "As you wish." She replied instantly, making sure that he took two paces ahead of her. She followed behind him, folding her hands in front of her as she was accustomed to doing when she was walking with nothing in them.

Okita frowned. He had to do something about that. "Hey, Kobayashi-san." He stopped, and she stopped too, almost colliding with him.

"Yes?"

"How about we skip class, and go chill?"

She seemed confused_. Chill_? What did that mean? "I beg your pardon sir…….." she began.

"You know, go somewhere else."

"Like where?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't know, the mall or something." He was testing to see if she would do anything he asked.

She seemed uncomfortable. He pressed on. "It would be disappointing if you didn't……." He didn't finish his sentence, making her think his implication for herself. Sure enough, she read between the lines. Even though he hadn't meant for her to think of him as a driving master, he had been interested in seeing what her reaction would be. He figured he could always teach her to be a little impudent. There would be no fun if she did everything any man told her to.

"As you wish, Okita-san." She murmured, bowing her head slightly.

Oh man……this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Maybe Himura-san simply got grounded." Magdaria suggested.

Sanosuke shook his head. "Kenshin never gets grounded. Besides, even if he was: he'd go to school."

She never answered to that. All day long, Sanosuke had been worried over his friend, and he had every right to, but he hadn't paid any attention to her. She felt a bit left out, but she tried to make herself understand his feelings.  
He noticed her silence and felt her brooding. He instantly felt sorry. He took her hand and gave it a small kiss. "Sorry about that, Magdaria. I know that you're upset I haven't been paying any attention to you."

She gave him a small smile. "It's okay. It is wrong of me to be so selfish." She replied. "Perhaps you should visit Himura-san, if you are so worried."

Sano grinned. "Yeah, maybe I will. Want to come along? Have you ever been to the Himura Estate before?"

Magdaria shook her head. "No…..I have heard stories of it through my brother though."

"Then I'll take you there today." He offered. "It's not much of a date, but then afterwards, we can go out to dinner. What do you say?"

She nodded. A sudden feeling of fatigue swept through her, and her knees buckled. She tried to ignore it, just so that she wouldn't get Sano worried. A little headache was starting to grow, and she hoped it would go away. Sometimes they did, sometimes they didn't. She hoped that this time would be the former. She felt suddenly weak.

Luckily, her boyfriend didn't seem to notice, and they walked quietly together, hand in hand.

Like hell Sanosuke didn't notice. He noticed all right: but he didn't say anything. He wanted Magdaria to be truthful with him, and to just tell him how she felt. He didn't want her hiding behind her pain just because her news might hurt him. It made him sad to find that she didn't want to open up to her fully.

Finally, he spoke. "Does your God tell you that it's bad to hurt those you love?"

She smiled. "Yes. And Sano, He's everyone's God. Not just mine."

"He ain't mine if I don't believe in Him." He countered.

"It's just the same, because it's up to you whether you believe it or not. Air is present whether you believe it or not. Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there."  
He huffed. "Yeah, well, if that's the case, you went against His wishes."

Magdaria seemed surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you always have to keep things from me, Magdaria?" He asked. "If you're in pain, why don't you want me to know?"  
She made a face, looking up at him, trying to feign innocence. "I'm not in pain."

"There you go again, lying." He let go of her hand, and turned to face her. "I'm not going to get mad at you if you aren't feeling well." He told her. "I'm worried about you – I'm going to get mad if you're not well and you don't tell me."

She shook her head. "I'm not lying to you, Sanosuke. I'm not in pain." She looked down. "Stop treating me as if I'm a fragile doll like everyone else. Stop treating me like I'm a sick, diseased, person." Her voice trembled. "……I thought you were different."

His hands went to her shoulders. "I _am_ different from them Magdaria…..I know we don't get to spend a lot of time together, and I know that you're sensitive about your sickness, but it will hurt me more if you can't open up to me. Am I doing something wrong? Don't you trust me?"

She felt very guilty. She never knew someone could care so much. She pursed her lips together for a moment, her green eyes clouded. Finally she whispered, "No, you're not doing something wrong. I'm sorry, Sano…….I didn't know you felt that way." She felt so embarrassed.

She took a deep breath. "I _have_ been lying to you about my sickness: and I know that I am despicable. Please forgive me."

He smiled. "Forgiven." He told her automatically. "If you're not feeling well, let me know."

She nodded. "Okay. Sano?"

"Yeah?"  
Her knees buckled as if on cue, her head feeling light. She collapsed to the floor. "I'm not feeling well."

He caught her before she could smack it with full force. He went cold: she was so light. Almost as light as his little sister, whom he loved to carry on piggyback. Her frame was thin and she felt like the fragile glass doll she did not want to be treated as.

Her head spun sickeningly, and she hoped that she did not get sick all over Sano as he lifted her. She did not feel well at all.

"Can you stand?" He asked, worriedly, wondering whether or not he should put her down. She had stopped shaking, but he was uncertain of whether or not he should leave her on her own.

She shivered, his words not making any sense. She drifted in and out of consciousness, and then went slack in his arms.

Panicking, Sano held the limp girl to himself, trying to get his cell phone out of his pocket. Once done, he quickly dialed the number in, with shaking hands.

"Police department." The voice on the other line said.

"Hello! I need an ambulance, right away!"

He shook Magdaria, trying to get her to wake up. She didn't.

**To Be Continued……..

* * *

**

**AN: Is it just me, or am I losing my touch on my cliffhangers? Well, at least this isn't such a big one. (Winks)And I hope you guys liked. This was longer, thankfully, and I really enjoyed writing this.**

**This surely answered some questions posed to me last week, ne? **

** ON THAT NOTE: I will NOT be updating WTWRAY next week Sunday for various reasons, but THE IMPOSSIBLE will be updated next Saturday. **

**  
I hope you guys enjoyed reading. If you did, and even if you didn't, please**

**Review!  
**


	35. A Christmas Gift

**WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU**

**By: Chiki Yumeshisa**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…all original characters/ideas are mine to claim though. No stealing please. **

* * *

Warnings: ANGST (and maybe a tissue alert?) Some smooth sailings with mellowness up ahead. Also, this chapter will be shorter. No flames please, as you have been warned. 

AN: I didn't drop off the face of the planet, I swear! Because my computer has a virus, I was unable to update until now. But I managed to recover a (revised) chapter. Please enjoy, and again, my utmost apologies.

* * *

**Chapter 35: **

**- A Christmas Gift-**

Sanosuke fought down the urge to panic. He didn't know what to do. This was completely different from the days she had just fallen: at least she could get back up. But this time, she was out cold. He took off his jacket, draping it around her shoulders and pulling his blazer tighter against himself.

The winter air wasn't as sharp anymore, thankfully, but it was still taking Magdaria out to dinner at one of the fancy restaurants, where they could see the huge Christmas Trees that the whole plaza had decorated and set up. The snow storm had prevented them from doing so, but now that it was over, they had decked the whole place in crepe and lights. It was a sight to behold.

With Christmas on the bend, Sanosuke had gone out to find the perfect gift for his girl, whom he had grown to love. Although it hadn't quite been two months yet, he was eager to show her how much he appreciated her. chilly. He had been planning on  
All that was swept out of his thoughts as he turned to try and revive the weak girl in his arms. "Magdaria, please open your eyes……" he whispered, trailing rough hands gently across the smooth skin of her cheeks. She didn't, though, and he once again pulled out his cell phone, dialing up Amakusa.

However, Amakusa's cell phone was off, leaving Sano frustrated. And luckily, the ambulance made its way toward them, the sirens wailing loudly, the bright lights flashing.

It was all a haze for him. He could hardly keep up with what was going on. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, but at the same time, on high speed. Hands pushed him, and voices spoke, but it was like he was watching the whole thing from far away. Someone must have said something to him, but he didn't hear it. He didn't remember moving his feet and climbing into the waiting emergency vehicle, or responding to whomever it was that spoke. He just knew that it all felt like a dream.

There was this queasy, aching feeling that he had in his chest, and it was making its way down to his stomach. He suddenly found it difficult to breathe too.

"Sir! Sir!" Someone was shaking him.

Sanosuke blinked. "Yes?" The gentle sway of the car made him feel light headed and sleepy. They were going at an incredible speed, and it felt like they weren't getting to the hospital fast enough. He stared dumbly at a paramedic, who had short brown hair. She had on white gloves and a dark blue suit.

"Can you tell us what her name is?" She asked, feeling Magdaria's temperature.  
He shook his head, trying to make sense of her words. Finally finding his voice, he said, "Shougo…….Magdaria….." He paused. "Well, not really…….she……." He didn't know what to say. _That wasn't her real name? _"Will she be okay?"

They were shouting back and forth to each other, with words he didn't understand. Medical terms flew past him, leaving him bewildered. All of a sudden, they started checking him too, muttering something about contamination and certainty. They took his temperature, asked for his weight, asked him if he was eating well, and if he felt sick in anyway.

He answered truthfully: he didn't feel well because he was scared. He felt so nervous……

They reached the hospital, all of them still making a fuss over the both of them.

The sun was already setting, the rays of the dying sun making the whole world turn red. They were rushed into a room, where they were both checked.

Magdaria remained still for the whole thing, and they turned around, announcing that she would have to stay overnight. They said they wanted him to stay too, for further observations. He wanted to go into a fit, but then again, he wanted to stay with her, so he agreed sullenly. He hated hospitals.

She lay in the bed next to his, the only privacy the two had from each other was the white sheet that hung like a curtain, separating the room. He jumped out of bed easily, his feet touching the cold floor, in his hospital garb. It was blue in color.

He made his way over to her bed, his hand finding hers. She was in the white garb, making her look like a sort of angel. He wondered if she were in pain, or if in sleep, she was untouched. He wondered if she could hear him.

"Magdaria…….." He whispered, "I'm right here……..don't give up on me……" He leaned forward, giving her forehead a light kiss.

Megumi, who had been working that night, had been told to check up on the two patients that were newly admitted. She hadn't been expecting to walk in on Sanosuke…

0**-0-0-0-0**

Kaoru came home late that day, again. Morisato-san had given her a ride home though, so that she didn't have to walk home alone in the dark.  
She stepped out of the car, thanking him and waving as he drove off. She made her way to the door wearily, taking out her keys.

Crickets sang their melody around her, and a few fireflies flew by, reminding her of that night she had spent with Kenshin. Which reminded her…..

Sure enough, when she entered the house and called out her greeting, Kenshin poked his head out from her living room. He looked tired, his hair swept back into a messy ponytail at the base of his neck. He gave her a small smile. "Welcome back." He greeted quietly. He held a finger up to his lips, cautioning her to be quiet.

"Yahiko fell asleep." He said, his tone hushed. "We were putting up the tree today."

Kaoru furrowed her brow, wondering what he could possibly be talking about. "What tree?"

He led her to the living room, where Yahiko was sleeping, sprawled next to a decorated that sat next to the shoji door that led to the backyard. That same door was open a bit, allowing Kaoru to see the laundry lines hanging with a bunch of clothing that flapped in the gentle wind.  
"I haven't seen this tree for ages….." Kaoru whispered, somewhat in awe at the beauty and somewhat in confusion. "Where did you find it?"

Kenshin grinned. "I was cleaning out the place beneath the patio, and I found it." He said. The tree was artificial and old. The last time Kaoru had seen that tree was when she was around 14…….she found comfort in the memories that the tree brought back. Despite the fact that around that time she hadn't had a very happy life, it brought back memories of her father, her mother, and her siblings, opening gifts. It also brought back the memories of her life when it hadn't totally gone down hill. At least the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu had been good back then.

Even the ornaments were dusted off and placed on the tree carefully, and despite the age and years of use, they still shone brightly. "What do you think?" Kenshin asked.

"It's beautiful." Kaoru answered, breathless. Her eyes were fixed to a silver one that reflected Kenshin's face. She realized that he was no longer in his uniform. Rather, he had changed into the yukata and hakama that all the Kasshin Ryu students had worn. He looked rather handsome.

He looked at the white and blue clothing, blushing. "I found these too…….you don't mind do you?"

She shook her head. "It's fine. Have you eaten anything yet?"

He nodded. "I made some food. It's not much though." All of a sudden, he wished he had paid more attention in home ec. Then again, there hadn't been much to work with anyway. He had never seen a refrigerator so empty before.

"That's right, I have to go grocery shopping." Kaoru said, mostly to herself. "I just don't have the time lately."

"I'll go." Kenshin offered. "I have nothing to do anyway."

She glanced at him, worriedly. "Well…..I guess it's okay. Are you really sure you don't want to return home?"

He licked his upper lip. "I'm sure."

"Your friends are worried about you." She pointed out.

He paused, and then he shrugged. "They can manage without me." He gave her a teasing wink. "Are you trying to kick me out already? If I'm not welcome anymore, then….."

Her hand reached out and gripped his forearm, worriedly. "No! That's….." Her voice trailed off. He was so close, and his eyes were holding hers again. It was like he was holding her heart in his very hand. "…not what I meant……." She finished.

Kenshin's heart ached at the thought that he was so close, yet so far away. He pulled his arm out from her grip gently and turned away. "You'd better eat and then get some rest, it's getting late."

Kaoru shook. What was with him? Why was he suddenly so distant? It hurt her. She wanted…….well, what exactly was it that she wanted?

"Kakujin," He was addressing his bodyguard. "Kindly watch over her while she sleeps tonight."

The man nodded, casting his Master a worried glance. "Sir, what about……?"

Kenshin shook his head. "I'll be fine. I'm of no interest to anyone anymore." He gave them all a tired smile. "If you will excuse me, I'm exhausted. I'm going to go to bed now." He opened his mouth to say that he wanted someone to draw him a bath, but he remembered that there was no one there to do so. He blinked a couple of times before he headed off to do it himself.

Himself……..

Now, _that_ was weird!

Kaoru watched him leave, and turned to Kakujin, who stood as stoic as ever. The poor men must have been bored out of their minds while their master had been doing chores all day. He must have been tired too. "Kakujin-san…….I'll be okay, really. You can get your rest now too."

He stood frozen into place. "It's the master's orders that I watch you, therefore, I will do my duty."

She sighed. "Your duty is to protect him, not me." She pointed out.

"It's the master's orders that I watch you, therefore, I will do my duty." He repeated. She shrugged, settling herself by the table where Kenshin had graciously set her food out for her already. It felt strange that Kenshin of all people was serving her…….the poor girl……she opened her books.

Kenshin had no problem going to sleep that night. In fact, he was so tired and emotionally drained, that he fell instantly into a deep slumber, that was at first, dreamless and as void as death. Then, it became tormented with his past and his regrets. He tossed and turned on his uncomfortable futon, sweating. He cried out, a silent scream, and nobody heard. He didn't know what was worse – reality or his nightmare. Half of him wished desperately to be woken up, and the other, to stay asleep. He didn't want to face the real world.

However, he was waken to a strange mangled sound, and when he realized that the sound was still there when he opened his eyes, he got out of bed. The mangled cry kept going, and he knew that it wasn't some lingering effect from his dream. Unless he was crazy……

He stumbled out of the dark room, hitting his foot against something hard. Cursing aloud, he nearly smacked into the wall in the hallway, trying to follow the sound. It seemed to be coming from the living room. He made his way towards the light that was emanating from the Christmas tree he had set up. Sure enough, the sound grew louder.

There sat Kaoru in the middle of the floor, Kakujin in the corner. She was still dressed in her school uniform. The clock read past midnight. Her back was to him, and that annoying cry was filling the air.

He wondered if he really was crazy.

"Kaoru? What on earth?" He asked, coming around to see what it was.

She turned to look up at him. "Did the baby wake you up?" She asked, worriedly.

"Baby?" He asked, bewildered. "What baby?"

She held up her arms a little, allowing enough of the top of a head to peek through. His breath caught in his throat when she casually replied, "My baby."

And here he thought she was innocent!

Kenshin sat himself down, feeling his knees tremble. Hot claws of jealousy raked through him. She had a baby! Maybe this was all a dream…..but……he shook his head. "You have a baby?" He asked. "You and Kiyosato……"

Kaoru gave a little yelp of dismay. "No!" She cried. "No, never!" She turned around to face him. The bundle was in a swath of blue cloth, the top of its head had a swath of red-brown hair. As he looked closer, he could see that it was plastic. "It's not a real one." She was blushing furiously. "It's for parenting. Remember? We finally got the dolls today."

Kenshin frowned. He felt himself growing pink too. And here he had actually thought that. He had to remind himself that it hadn't even been nine months since Akira and Kaoru last went out. His panic had a way of making him think the weirdest things. He was secretly relieved that the baby wasn't real. He sat down next to her and saw that the baby had bright blue eyes like her. "Does it have a name?" He asked.

She looked up at him. "Well, you're my partner in this project. I was going to ask you." She said.

He gave her a meaningful look. "I'm not in Kojimachi anymore, remember? You'll have to find another partner."

She shot him one right back. "You're living under my roof – why should I switch partners? Besides, everyone else is paired up. I don't want to be a single mother."

He scowled. "You make it sound as if it's real."

"You're supposed to treat it as if it were." Kaoru reminded him. "So, in this case, I'm the mother, and you're the father."

Kenshin went beet red. How intimate! Realizing what she had said, Kaoru mirrored his color, looking away. She began to jiggle the 'baby', cooing to it soft words to make its wailing stop. "If you did have a son, what would you name it?" She asked.

He went quiet for a moment. "I'm not sure……" He glanced at the bundle in her arms. How it seemed to resemble them both, puzzled him. "I've always thought of the name Kenji." He gave her an embarrassed smile. "But you're probably thinking more towards the line of something delicate, right? How about….."

"Kenji it is, then." She said softly. "Himura, Kenji."

He paused, and she continued. "The child always takes the father's name, does it not?"

He had a feeling that he would never be able to stop blushing. Finding no words to say, he merely nodded, and Kakujin had to stop his laughter with his hand. It sent Kenshin glaring daggers, but the tall bodyguard did not seem to care.

So, Kenshin found himself taking care of a plastic doll during the day, and waking up during the night to make sure it didn't wake Kaoru up with its crying. He didn't want her to miss any sleep because she had school and work.

The babysitting job kept him so occupied, he hardly had time to think about himself.

He hardly had time to think about Christmas.

But he always thought about Kaoru.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The perfect gift.

Sano sat on the hospital bed across from Magdaria's, twirling his present in his fingers worriedly. He had been let out already, and had been declared free from any disease after having done test after test. Magdaria had been proven worse, and was going to be kept for much longer. Just great – and Christmas was in two days too.

She had woken up occasionally, and just like he had promised, he never left her side. He held her hand, thin and frail. She had a mask on, both to keep her breathing properly and to keep her from spreading any virus she might have. Tests were run on her constantly, and doctors and nurses kept coming in, giving the two practically no time to speak with each other.

Her hair was damp, matted to her forehead. The spark in her green eyes was fading. She turned them to him, as he sat down by her chair again, picking up her hand. "Sanosuke……"

"Hey, Magdaria….how are you feeling?"

"Happy." She told him, smiling. The spark seemed to rekindle. "You're with me."

He ran a finger over her hand. "I'm glad. I told you I wouldn't go. Just keep your end of the bargain and don't give up." It was true: he had skipped almost a week and a half of school, but that didn't matter now. What mattered was that he was by her side.

"I had a bad dream." She whispered. "You were in it, I was in it, oniisan was in it. All my friends were in it." She took a couple of deep breaths, her hand clenching around his in pain. She began to cough, dry, hacking, heaving ones. The beeping from her heart monitor itched at her nerves. She wanted to turn it off. After a moment of trying to gather her bearing again, Magdaria continued. "I kept trying to talk to you guys, but you weren't listening. You were all just standing there, staring at something." Her voice cracked. "When I looked at what you were looking at, I saw……" She trailed off with a choke.

"Don't. You don't have to tell me if it hurts you." Sano said to her.

"I saw my grave." She whispered,

Sanosuke paled. Then he shook the thought away. "Don't talk like that. It was just a dream. You'll be fine. The doctor said-"

"-I won't make it. That I will be here for the rest of my life, which will only be a couple of days." She interrupted. Sano grit his teeth.

"Magdaria………"

"My name is Sayo." She told him quietly. "My real name is Sayo. Can you please call me that? I'd like to at least live my last couple of days as who I was born as."

She suddenly smiled. "Don't be upset though Sanosuke. Just remember that if anything happens to me, I'll be in a better place."

He listened to her breathing, feeling his anger rise at her words. "A better place? You'll be dead!" he pulled his hand away, standing up to emphasize the irritation he was experiencing.

"I'll be with God. There's no better place than that." She answered.

"What type of God would so selfishly kill one of His followers? You don't deserve to die, why is He letting it happen?" Sano demanded.

"We've been through this before." Came Magdaria's agitated reply. Her face contorted in pain. "Please, I don't want this right now."

Alarmed, Sano sat and took her hand again. His face was haggard, and he seemed like he hadn't slept in days. His hair was mussed, and his eyes had dark bags under them. He still held the gift in his hands, but realizing it, he slipped it in his pocket. Not just yet, he thought to himself.

"I'm sorry Ma- I mean, Sayo." He apologized, stumbling over the change in her appellation. "Sayo………." He seemed to taste the name, testing it against his tongue. "Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful person……….."

That seemed to cheer her up. She giggled. "You're funny."  
He gave her an incredulous look. "What? It's true."

"Of course it's true, she's my sister after all." Amakusa's voice said from the doorway. He was smirking. His arms were folded across his chest, his long hair tied back into a high ponytail that looked to be quickly done up just so his eyes wouldn't be bothered. He was wearing a knit red and green sweater and black pants. The sweater had been made by his sister last Christmas, and he had found it again, under all his others.

Magdaria turned her head toward the doorway, her smile spreading. "Oniisan!" She cried out. She recognized the sweater instantly. She was glad he had come: he never failed to visit. Unfortunately, he was taking care of their company, and so, couldn't spend as much time with her as Sano could. In his arms, he held a basket.

"This is from Tsubame-chan." He informed them. It held a get-well-soon card for Magdaria along with a few other little gifts and food because she knew hospital food was gross. She also sent a small dinner for Sanosuke along with chocolate kisses that were wrapped in colored foil – red, green and white. He placed the basket down by her bedside after the two had gone through it, sitting down next to her as well.

Sano seemed to get the hint, and turned to take his leave. "I'll be back." He told Sayo, squeezing her hand before letting it drop and leaving.

Her brother faced her. "You're strong." He told her.

"I feel terrible." She answered. "I just want to go home." They let that sink in for a few minutes: the both of them knew that time was slowly catching up on them. They both dreaded it. "You won't forget me, will you?" She asked.

He smiled. "Of course not, Sayo. I could never forget you." He lovingly stroked her hair. "Don't forget me either."

"I won't." She promised. She took a deep shuddering breath. Even though her brother thought she was, she didn't want her brother to see that she wasn't strong. She tried to hide her tears. His fingers wiped them away. "I'm scared." She confided in him. "I…..I don't want to die……"

"Nobody does." Amakusa replied darkly.

Megumi came in then, giving the two a small nod of acknowledgement before going to see to Magdaria's charts. She was on duty for the whole week. As her training, she had been assigned a couple of patients – and one of them happened to be Sayo. Although it made her uncomfortable to work around Sanosuke, she had to. He didn't speak to her; he didn't even acknowledge her presence, his focus on his girlfriend.

It hurt.

A lot.

But there was nothing she could do: she had missed her chance with him, and only after she had pushed him away, did she realize what she had truly lost. Even though she didn't like Magdaria, she was a doctor and she was determined to help her no matter what.   
"Don't be scared……" She heard Amakusa reassuring his sister. "You'll be with God."

She sniffled, nodding. "I know…..but I don't want to go."

He pulled her from her position lying down, to a position where she was sitting, leaning her head against his chest. His strong arms protectively wrapped around her in a comforting embrace. "I love you, Sayo. Never forget that….."

She smiled, too weak to put her arms around him. "I love you too, oniichan." It was a sad picture….. She didn't have the heart to tell her brother her dream, afraid to frighten him more.

As she sat in his embrace, she felt her life slipping from her fingers.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kaoru felt rather exhausted. It had been a long day. What a bummer it was to have to go to school on Christmas Eve. There had been a little mix up with the school board that year and the students had had to go to school during the holiday season. Luckily, they didn't have to go to school on the actual Christmas day. She would have had a fit.

Kenshin was feeding the baby from a plastic bottle, the sides showing a number to let him know when the baby had had its fill. It was up to him to stop feeding or to continue once it reached its peak. The number hadn't reached its peak yet, so he continued to tilt the small bottle upward. Yahiko was studying next to him, chewing on pistachio nuts.

"Hey guys, I'm home!" Kaoru announced, walking in. She took Kenji from Kenshin, taking over the feeding. He gave her a tired smile as a response. "I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

Kenshin shook his head. "No…….he was a bit cranky today, but other than that, he's fine. He'll probably go to sleep after eating."

She cooed to the child softly before announcing, "I'm starving! Since it's Christmas Eve, I want to celebrate."

Yahiko rolled his eyes and in a muffled voice from behind his book, he snapped, "I am not singing carols this year! Do you know how embarrassing it was to have the girl I like see me outside singing in front of her door?"

Kaoru giggled. She usually made them all go outside on Christmas Eve and sing a couple of carols "to get them in the mood for the occasion". As a family, they would plant themselves out in the snow on the front lawns of certain neighborhoods. However, it wouldn't feel right this year: her father wasn't there, and neither were her siblings. It would be different without them. She didn't have the heart to do that this year. "Actually, I want to go out and eat, that's all." Although, she had to admit that having Kenshin, Kakujin, and Hiroto singing Christmas carols was a very tempting and a very amusing thought.

Her little brother breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll do that." He pointed out. It was better than embarrassing himself. "You're coming too, right, Kenshin?" He asked, turning toward the redhead, who had gone silent.

Kenshin shook his head. "No, thanks……"

Kaoru's smile fell. "Oh? Why not? Do you have something you want to do?"

He chuckled, rotating his shoulder self-consciously. "Sleep?" He offered.

This time, she glowered. "Come off it, Himura! I've got enough for all three of us." She watched him pause, and then start rotating that same shoulder in the other direction. He stopped that, and switched to his left shoulder, repeating the motions.

"I don't want to intrude on a family thing." He said honestly. "I also happen to have a very fastidious sense of where I eat, and what I eat." He began to chew on his bottom lip. "I don't want to be a bother, and I most especially don't want to use your money, Kaoru." He reached out his hands to take Kenji from her, as he began to start wailing. He comforted the child, hoping that the two would understand and go without him.

"We-ell…….." She started to say.

Yahiko cut in, not looking too pleased either. "Oh_, please_, Kenshin! If you don't go, she'll make me go and sing carols. Come with us……." He seemed genuinely distressed over the mere thought. Kenshin had half the mind to reject the child, but at the same time, what was Christmas Eve without a celebration?

Kaoru knelt down next to him, and he stopped himself from looking up at her – he didn't want to impose in her life any more than he already had. He was leeching off of her; she worked and provided food, clothing and a roof over his head. He had never thought he would stoop so low. Don't get him wrong, he was grateful….it was just that he felt like he wasn't doing enough to repay her, and here she was, willing to spend on him again. "Let me take you out, this time. And give you something instead of the other way around." She told him, seeing his troubled look. "It will be my treat, so don't feel bad."

He opened his mouth to argue, but she silenced him when she held up her hand. "Don't even say anything. Soujiro once told me that 'When you get a gift, you take it, and even though you may not want it, or like it, you have to accept it.' " She quoted. "So, this will be my gift to you. Please say you'll come with us." Her voice dropped to a whisper, and her hand found his under the table, the one that was not clutching Kenji to him protectively, "Please say you'll come with me."

Now, when she put it that way, how could he possibly say no? He felt himself nod, and she clapped her hands together happily, giving a little squeal of delight. He liked the smile on her face. "Since you're not a fan of oil and stuff, I guess we could eat at a sushi house. How about the Golden?"

Kenshin sucked in his breath. He had never eaten at the Golden before. It wasn't one of the high class restaurants that he was used to. Of course, he couldn't tell her that that was another reason of his to refuse her offer of dinner – it was no longer his place. He let the air out, endeavoring to give her a smile. "I go where you go." He affirmed. He felt a pit of dread sink into his stomach – what type of place was that? What kind of food did they have? Was it clean? Was it big? Was it simple? Talk about picky!

He didn't bother to ask. It was, after all, her treat, and he knew that she wouldn't be able to afford anything huge.  
Usually, Kenshin's Christmases were spent alone. Sure his staff at the estate would wish him a Merry Christmas, but after that, nothing really thrilling happened. His gifts were expected – huge and expensive. But then again, he always got something huge and expensive without it having to be a special occasion. His friends would not have the time to celebrate it with him, as they were busy doing so with their respective families. His Uncle was too busy for Christmas, and usually just bade Kenshin a greeting before disappearing for the rest of the day in his study.

It was a change for both Kenshin and Kaoru: they were both torn from their families, their tradition broken. It was time to try something new.

As Yahiko, Kaoru and he went to get ready for the outing, Kakujin leaned a bit toward Hiroto, his voice down low. "I can sing _Joy To The World_."

Hiroto smirked. "You can go ahead then."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Christmas Eve – the occasion of happiness…….

Lights were decked and almost everyone was in a joyous mood. Nurses and doctors walked around, calling greetings to each other in merry voices, which would have otherwise been sullen and tired ones had it not been for the time of the year. Everyone was in high spirits.

Even Magdaria was, despite her condition. It had weakened to the utmost over night, and Sano was in a frenzy. He had come to see her right after school, pulling his chair next to her bed as he always did. He felt as if he was watching something from far away. "Hey….." He whispered.

Magdaria breathed in. Even with the oxygen mask on her face, she could smell his cologne, though faintly. The masculine scent was relaxing. She could tell that Sano had taken to beer that afternoon, even though he had promised to try and stop. She guessed he was depressed, and with good reason. "How was school?" She asked lightly. Sticking to familiar ground was always safe.

He smiled faintly. "I skipped a couple of classes," he said rather carelessly, "I couldn't seem to focus."

"So you went out drinking instead." She filled in. "With Okita-san, perhaps?"

He shook his head. "No, or else I'd have been so drunk, I would be at home instead of here." He brushed the messy mop of brown hair on the top of his head with his hand. "Besides, Okita is usually hanging around some girl – her name is Kobayashi."

"Ah, Kobayashi-san, yes, I've met her: she's Kamiya-san's friend." Magdaria nodded. Her hand reached out to his. Her voice grew weaker. "I'm glad you came to visit me though."

Megumi entered then, seeing the scene before her again. She felt a pang of sorrow at the suffering and pain that the both had to endure. She picked up a paper, flipping it over. The reports showed no progress, in fact, a decline in Magdaria's health. She guessed perhaps, another couple of days were left for the poor girl. She had a strange feeling that if she had only gotten to know Magdaria, they could have probably become friends.

"The doctor has left me in charge," She announced. "He'll be back in the morning." She sat in the corner, not wanting to disturb them in any way. She gave the impression that she did not exist, leaving them to themselves.  
Magdaria gave her a slight smile and turned to Sano, who gave her a silly grin. "I couldn't bear to leave you here with these people." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek gently. "How are you feeling?"

And they had stepped back onto the thin ice, Magdaria noted. She felt depressed, and anxious as to what was going to happen next. She had begun to take antidepressants to ease her of the nerve-wracking fear. It didn't mix in well with her current medicine, but she desperately didn't want to have the urge to do something stupid. Perhaps that was why she felt so out of it lately, and the drugs were not helping at all.

"I've felt better." She cautiously said. Seeing his hard look and the meaningful glare he set on her, she sighed. "Okay, fine, I feel terrible." She grumbled. "I'd rather not talk about it." What was she going to tell him? That she was having difficulty breathing, even with the respirator's help? That she felt so cold it was unbearable? That she knew she would never survive, and that there was no hope? That she had had the same dream again? She would rather not.

Sano looked in the direction of the open window. The curtains billowed gently with the breeze that came in. Outside, the sun was beginning to set, the night wanting to take precedence over the day. Darkness started to envelope the city. "I wanted to give you something, Sano…..for Christmas." She told him. Weakly, she lifted her fingers to her head. She began to take off her oxygen mask. He sat upright in his seat, alarmed.

"What are you doing!" He cried, stilling her hand with his. If she took off the oxygen mask, then….

"Relax, Sanosuke, I was just trying to get something. I can't with this on." She said, swatting his hand away rather pathetically. She waved him off, and proceeded to slowly take off the mask. Once done, she looked to be in a lot of pain, but she concentrated on getting her small gift. Her long bony fingers found the cross at her neck, and began to lift it off. Once finished, she replaced her oxygen mask over her mouth and nose as quickly as she could.

She held out the small necklace, the golden cross dangling from her fingers. "I want you to have this." She told him. She felt like she was losing focus, and she blinked her eyes a few times.

He stared at it for a long while before shaking his head. "No, Sayo, it's yours. Keep it. Your mother gave that to you before she died, I wouldn't feel right."

She gave him a small smile. "I'm giving it to you, before I die." She said quietly. "Please take it. I have no other gift as I was unable to go shopping for you. And nothing would make me happier than for you to wear it. It's the most precious possession I have, and I wanted someone I cherish to cherish it for me while I move on."

His fingers took the small necklace, closing around her palm. "Don't talk that way." Sanosuke whispered. His voice shook. "You're not going to move on, you're going to be fine."

She opened her mouth to say something, but he firmly interrupted. "If this God of yours is so great, than He can do miracles, I know……"

She put a finger to his lips, to silence him. "He can, Sano, you're right. But sometimes, he chooses not to." She didn't want to get into another argument with him. Fire danced in his eyes: he wasn't ready to give up just yet. Her fingers went to his hand, closing his fingers around her gift. "To remember me by." She told him.

He slowly put it around his own neck, the golden glint giving off a small tint of light. It poked out from under his uniform's collar. "I'll wear it." He promised. "With or without it, I'll remember you."

She seemed to visibly relax then, her mouth forming the words, thank you, but she was unable to speak them. Her eyesight was going blurry again, and she shook with a spasm of pain. The coughing fits had died down, only to make her chest restrict in her effort to cough, but her throat wouldn't open up to let her.  
She could feel her consciousness slipping again.  
"I have something for you too, Magdaria….I mean, Sayo……" Sanosuke told her quietly. Even in sickness she was just as beautiful as ever in his eyes. He took out a small box, the same one he had been twirling in his fingers just two days ago. Inside, was a ring. It was simple – gold – but it held no decorations on it. It simply had the names Sano/Magdaria written on it in small printing. He slipped it onto her finger. It fit perfectly.

"I wanted to make our going out official." He informed her, his voice faltering. "I know it hasn't been two months yet, but, I realize I've come to love you…..and I was going to ask you if you would give me a chance to be your boyfriend and let me love you back as much as you've loved me."

Tears welled up in her eyes, rolling down her cheeks quietly. "I was going to give it to you tomorrow, as a surprise, but now's as good a time as any." He was blushing. He watched her as she nodded, unable to say anything as another tremor ran through her body. She was fighting it with all her might.

"Would……..would you kiss me……again?" She asked hoarsely. She ached to taste his lips for the last time, and she didn't want to have a simple peck on the cheek. Her eyes held that all, needing no words to convey her desire, and he nodded, standing up a bit to do so. He removed the mask from her gently and placed his lips over hers.

It was slow, passionate, and sad. It was long…..and yet, too short as it ended abruptly with her gasping for air. He quickly replaced her mask on, still leaning over her. "I'm sorry!" He cried, hoping that he hadn't hurt her.

When she finally settled down enough, her voice was in a whisper. "Thank you……" she said quietly. "Sano, my love." Her eyes sparkled and dimmed.

His hand stroked the side of her face slowly, his other clutching her hand, holding it to his heart. "You're welcome, Sayo. Thank you for everything." His fingers trailed lightly over her cheeks, which had lost their warmth.

She blinked a couple of times, smiling a bit. "Goodbye….." he whispered, seeing the eyes lose focus completely. She closed them, not wanting him to see her step away, somewhere where he could not possibly get her back.  
Sano placed his head on her chest and cried. Magdaria – no…… - Sayo, was dead.

Christmas Eve – the occasion of happiness…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

AN: A sad note to finish it……see guys? No cliffy this time! I hope you enjoyed. The story is moving well, and sorry for the short chapter, but I had a short time to finish this. Still, I hope I didn't make it too depressing. My absolute thanks to everyone, again, for the reviews. Thanks for the encouragements and kind wishes! I'd love some more, if you could please.

I will update again next Sunday see you then! Thanks for reading,

-Chiki


	36. Running From The Pain

WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU

By: Chiki Yumeshisa

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…all original characters/ideas are mine to claim though. No stealing please.

AN: Glad to see that so many people liked the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one too. Thanks for waiting!

_** Warnings: none.

* * *

**_

Chapter 36:

- Running From The Pain- 

Frozen into place, Megumi watched as Sanosuke wept bitterly. She felt tears of her own fall down her cheeks. She felt so sorry for him – and on Christmas Eve too! The poor guy! His chest heaved in his misery, trying to control his sobbing, but he was unable to.

His fingers were clutching Magdaria's shirt, as he cried. The previously loud, beeping machine was now loud with a single tone that didn't waver – didn't change. There was no longer a heart to monitor.

He hardly had time to cry over her body, as in no time at all, doctors filed in, rushing around the body. They left him there for a while, crying, before they gently pried him away, bending over the body, depositing him in another chair.

Numbly, he watched as they began cleaning up. It must have all been a very bad, very real nightmare. At least, Sano wished it was. However, it wasn't.

A couple of minutes later, Amakusa came in, his face pale, his eyes wide. His hands were clenched tightly into fists to his sides, his eyes falling on the covered body, indicating that the person beneath was no longer alive. His chest rose and fell in disbelief. No! He was too late.

"Sayo?" He asked, his voice in a whimper. His feet felt like there were a ton of brinks weighing them down, and he struggled to move, to keep his knees from buckling. It suddenly felt very very cold in the room, despite the fact that the heaters were on at full blast. He could hear his heavy breathing – heavy with denial, but most of all, heavy with regret. He finally made it to her bedside, requesting to see her face for the last time. They allowed him, leaving quietly.

He broke down completely when his fears were confirmed: it wasn't someone else under the covers, it was his dearest sibling. Hot tears fell from his eyes and the burning feeling of anger swept through him. His teeth clenched together, and his eyes swept the crowd, falling on the two figures in the room left there with him.   
Megumi stepped forward, pale and shaking. She slowly wiped her cheeks with trembling fingers, her voice sad. "I'm terribly sorry, Shougo-san……there was nothing I could do for her."  
Amakusa glared at her. "You could have tried." He said. "I've lost the most important thing in the world to me."  
She looked away, a bit hurt. "The doctor left, and……..I was to take care of her, but I didn't think she was going to die."

"She _did _die!" He roared. He turned to Sanosuke, who was looking at the figure on the bed, wondering what it felt like to be asleep eternally. "And you! You caused her so much pain – never did she want to say when she was suffering because she didn't want to hurt you – but now look at what that did!"  
Sanosuke cleared his voice. He could understand that Sayo's brother was upset: and of course, was looking for someone to blame, but he didn't need the accusations at the moment. His heart was broken, and he was constantly blaming himself too. He didn't need another pointing finger. "I loved her too, Amakusa. So shut the hell up and quit making it sound as if we were the ones that killed her." His chocolate brown eyes blazed intensely with pain and love for the passed woman. "Blame me all you want, I don't care………I'm going home……." He wanted to be far away…..as far away as possible from the memory of her death, from her still figure, from the hospital.

He turned for the last time toward the body, bending over it to press a soft kiss to her temple. She was now cold, unmoving. "I love you Sayo." He whispered.

Amakusa watched him with a smoldering glare. He wanted Sano far away too. As far away from his sister, that is. On the other hand, his feelings of anger quelled when he saw something glint by Sanosuke's neck – it was Magdaria's cross.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin had been mistaken about the Golden. It was actually really good – simple, but good. The prices were extremely cheap, and the service was great. They were treated as if they were the most important people in the world, and were seated at a table. It was clean enough – not sparkling clean…..average. And the utensils weren't made of gold or silver, the drapes not made of pure silk.

His plate had cost less than 15 dollars, and he was stuffed by the end of it. He couldn't help but feel ashamed. Kaoru was right: his previous extravagant spending was too much and wasn't needed. Instead of feeling superior to her, he felt like a loser. Even Kakujin and Hiroto had liked the food, poking fun with the group. After all, they weren't exactly considered bodyguards anymore – they weren't exactly being paid. And it was a strange turn of events for their young master, who went bright red more than once that night at their comments and jokes.

They walked in silence on the way home, something all together different from what Kenshin was used to. There was no longer a limo to bring him back and forth to the places he wished to go to. It was good exercise though, walking the food off.

As soon as he hit his bed, Yahiko was fast asleep. Kenshin looked at the tree for a while, folding his legs under him as he sat by the table. He had sent Kakujin and Hiroto to retire for the night, and the two bodyguards complied, stretching out on the living room floor on the soft tatami. How different everything was…..

Kaoru soon joined him, sitting next to him. She folded her hands together on top of the table. "Hey……" she whispered, so as not to wake up the two men behind them. "is something wrong?"

Kenshin smiled slightly. "No……" He whispered back.

"Didn't you like the food?" She asked, worriedly. He had been awfully quiet since leaving the restaurant. She wondered if he felt sick.

"I did. It was delicious." He told her sincerely. He turned his eyes once again to the tree, which stood tall and proud with its blinking lights. It had two presents under the tree, small ones. One was addressed to Yahiko, and the other, to Kenshin. Both of course, from Kaoru. Kenshin felt so guilty, having nothing to give to her back.

"Then, it must be something else." Kaoru said out loud. "Are you sure everything's fine?"

Kenshin nodded, and gave her a gentle smile. "Everything was perfect. I wanted to thank you, for showing me what life can be like."

She smiled. "You're welcome, Kenshin."

"Kaoru……" he looked at his hands uncomfortably. "I……I don't have anything to give you back this time……"

She put her hand on his. "It's okay. One dinner and a little gift doesn't amount to what you've given me so far. An expensive dress, the dinners, the clothing……"

He was watching her mouth, as it moved. Her voice trailed off, as she noticed him staring at her. She was very much aware of her hand on his. "Ken….."  
He moved forward, pressing his lips to hers. Her hand around his tightened as once again, she tasted his tongue as it slid in to her mouth. She gave a little gasp of surprise, but didn't push him away. He was gentle, and she breathed in his scent. Her hand left his to twine around his neck and pull him closer. His hands knit themselves around her waist, coaxing her into a deeper kiss.

The clock struck midnight, causing the both of them to jump away, looking embarrassed. Kenshin watched her pale face though, and gave her lips a quick kiss before saying, "Merry Christmas, Kaoru," lightly. His purple eyes shone and she shakily got to her feet.

"You too, Kenshin. Good night." She whispered, the lingering feel of his lips on hers. With that, she scurried out of the room.

He watched her, feeling drained of everything. How badly he wanted to tell her he loved her, and yet, he couldn't. He had nothing to offer her now. He didn't want to worry her further, so he didn't tell her that many people had come looking for him, and had begged him to return. He had sent them all away though, not ready to go back. Correction: not wanting to go back.

That very same day, the police had come to get him, but he flatly refused to go. And so they put up a fight, but didn't win. If his uncle wanted him back so badly, then he could come and get him himself. But that wasn't ever going to happen, was it?

Just as he was thinking these things, a knock resounded at the door. Not wanting anyone to wake up, Kenshin slowly made his way toward it, to check who it was. He hoped he had just been imagining things, but what shocked him the most, was that it was Nakamura standing outside, her face pale, and her lips blue. She was shivering from the cold.

Immediately, he threw open the door, pulling her inside. "Nakamura-san…….what are you doing here?"

She couldn't help but glare at him. "Coming to get you of course."

He didn't notice the glare though, as he poked his head out of the doorway to check if there was any others that had come along with her. There was none. That meant……. "You came here all alone?" He demanded, closing the door.

She nodded. She looked frazzled, her graying hair sticking up all over the place. She had taken off her hood, and her cheeks had begun to get some color back into them. Her lips were still quivering, and she rubbed her hands together for warmth.  
She eyed her young master incredulously. She couldn't believe what she saw. He was wearing a simple pair of hakama and yukata. In the back room, she saw Hiroto and Kakujin sprawled out, snoring. He looked drained and tired, and well……..dirty.

Kenshin shook his head, and led her to the back room, stepping past the two men quietly. He asked her to sit down at the low table, next to the blinking tree. "Would you like some tea then?" He asked. "It's still warm, I made some so that…….."

She didn't even hear the rest of his sentence. Even more surprised at the way the tables had turned in their roles, Nakamura didn't respond right away. He was treating her as if she were a guest? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? He was getting her tea! The world seemed to pause, and it was an eternity before she nodded, dumbly.

Kenshin saw the look in her eyes, and knew what she was thinking. He felt both angry and embarrassed – angry that she didn't think him capable, and embarrassed because she had to see him working. He quickly went to the kitchen to pour her a cup, and brought it back for her, bringing himself a cup too. Each was filled to the brim with warm green tea, the steam from the liquid still rising. All of a sudden, Kenshin felt very cold.

"Thank you……." Nakamura told him. She could tell he was distressed, and decided to tread the grounds carefully.

He went straight to the point. "He sent you here, after me, right?"   
Knowing very well whom he spoke of, she answered, "No."

Kenshin sighed. "Then what are you here for?"  
"To get you back." Said Nakamura. She drank from her cup before putting it down and meeting his eyes with hers. "I came here to get you. I've been worried for you….."

"There's no need to be." Snapped Kenshin. "I'm fine as you can see." He finished his tea quickly. "And here you came all the way here, for nothing. All by yourself in this freezing weather, too."  
Nakamura sat back on her heels. "It was all a misunderstanding, you know." She said quietly, changing the topic.

The boy licked his lips. "Wonderful. Thanks for pointing it out."

"I mean it, Kenshin. What Hiko did was wrong, but he didn't mean to. And he wants you to come home now."

He never responded. He just stared at his empty cup in between his hands. It had a few flowers printed on one side of it. He found that simple design very interesting all of a sudden – he didn't want to listen to her any more.

"I want you to come home now." She whispered.

Finally, he whispered back. "I…..I can't yet……..I mean…..I don't want to…….." He wanted to tell her that things would never be the same again. Besides, he was getting comfortable living the life of an average person. "I'll be taking the examination to Queens High School soon. I've also started to go look for a job." He looked at the design on the cup again, his fingernail scratching against it thoughtfully.

Nakamura couldn't believe her ears. Kenshin switching schools? Kenshin working? This was really starting to blow her mind. "What about your Uncle?" She asked.

"What about my Uncle, Nakamura-san?" Kenshin interrupted angrily. His tone and his snap made Hiroto jolt out of his sleep. One green eye opened to focus on his young master, and then to the person with whom he spoke. "Apparently, he doesn't need me – to take care of his company, or to leech off of his hard-earned money. You know, I've realized that that's all I've ever done, and you know what I feel like? I feel like shit. I feel like I don't have a meaning."

"That's not true, Kenshin." She interjected. "Your Uncle does need you to run the company, and you can have a meaning: you just need to help those people who are in need."

He gripped his cup so hard, it creaked. Any harder and it would break. He kept his anger in check as she continued. "Just like your Uncle helped you and your family when you were in need: he took you in. He cared for you. And believe it or not, you cared for him a lot too. It should be your turn to help him." Her hand took his from the cup, just to be sure he didn't break it. "He hasn't been himself….he's truly sorry for what he's done."

"Great, I'd love to hear that from him." Kenshin answered.

It was her turn to get angry. "I hope you realize that this was also your mistake, Himura Kenshin! He had every right to punish you, and though I admit that it got out of hand, you must be a man and face your problems, not run away from them!" Their arguing had now woken up Kakujin too, who looked to his friend in confusion. The latter merely shrugged, not knowing what to do.

Kenshin pulled his hand out of hers. "It was my mistake – I know that," he started to say.

"He has managed to regain it." Nakamura informed him. "He fought for days over the case, and finally won. I don't know all the details, and I don't really care for them right now: all I care about is that you come home." She reached out and touched his cheek. "Please, Kenshin."

He closed his eyes as her hands pushed back his auburn strands. They looked that color because of the darkness. He sighed, missing that. Nakamura was the only mother he had known, and he missed her terribly. "I'll……..I'll think on it, Nakamura-san."

She smiled. "Good." She began to get to her feet, tugging her dark green coat around her shoulders more securely.

He scrambled to his feet too. "You're going back again?" he asked, worriedly. She nodded, telling him that it was late, and that she had just left the house without saying a word to anyone. She just couldn't fall asleep and had decided to come fetch him herself.

A look of worry passed through his eyes. "How will you get back? Didn't you just…….." He trailed off as she opened the door. She rubbed her arms a little, to prepare herself for the coldness that would once again envelope her body.

"Don't worry, young Master……..I have a limo."

"But you just told me that you came here all alone." Said the confused boy.

"I left the limo a few blocks away. I didn't want you to see it and think it would be your Uncle." She explained.

He glanced at the clock – it was late. Hearing her explanation, he looked down, hiding his face from view. A coward that would run, in other words. His red bangs covered his face. In a low voice he said, "Please don't call me that anymore, by the way."

Nakamura gave him a faint smile. "As you wish, young Master."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Hiko sat in his study, hands folded together while he read from the newspaper. In bold lettering it read, "M.R.I Strikes Back!" It had been a very difficult case indeed. The details went on to explain how his nephew had messed up and how his uncle had come to bring back the former glory to the company.

He was still the richest person in Japan.

But he was also the most unhappy. And for various reasons at that: first, his nephew was gone. Second, he and Nakamura had been getting into spats and arguments after the incident with Kenshin. Thirdly, the doctor had told him that he had to get glasses to help him to read: he was no longer as young as he used to be, and what with the amounts of books and documents he was to read, it was only natural that his eyes were getting worse.

He didn't care much for the last one. And he knew he could make amends with Nakamura….but with Kenshin?

He could remember the times when Kenshin had been younger. He had to admit to himself that the child had grown up mostly alone. Hiko was either too busy for him, or dead tired from the day that he had no time to spend with the boy. Luckily, Kenshin had been forgiving and understanding. And happy, to say the least.

And it all boiled down to that ugly scenario a couple of weeks ago. The question was: how would he get Kenshin back? Hiko was known to be a very prideful person, and wasn't about to get on his knees begging for forgiveness. He knew that he had made a mistake, and allowed Kenshin to spend time away, but he hadn't expected his nephew to really mean that he wasn't going to return. He had sent people out to get him, only to have them come home bearing the message that their young master flatly refused to go. His head spun and he dropped the paper he was reading onto his desk with a sigh.

It was late – almost past 2 am. He figured he should get some sleep. Just as he got out of his chair, the door opened. Senses tightening, Hiko froze, watching carefully, his mind on items that could be used as weapons if this were some intruder. The closest thing to him was a paperweight and he inched his fingers toward it. He stopped when he saw a familiar face poke in.

"Nakamura………"

"Good evening….or morning, master." She said formally, bowing. She was dressed in casual clothing instead of her nightgown. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail on top of her head instead of cascading down her back as she usually left it before she went to bed. Her cheeks had a tinge of red to them.

He said the first thing that was on his mind. "Did you go somewhere?"

"I went out for a while." She answered carefully. "I wasn't able to sleep so I went to see Kenshin."

"…..I see."

He made his way around his desk, leaning against it, now in front of it instead of behind it. "And?"  
"He's staying at the Kamiya residence." Was the reply.

At a poor girl's house? Wasn't that the one that had been itching at his nephew's nerves for the last couple of months? He had heard that he simply hated her, and yet….? "How is he?"

Nakamura shrugged. "He's fine, apparently."

Once again, pride consumed the man. He nodded, unable to say anything. His heart ached for the loss.

She straightened a bit, her eyes clouding. "Good night, Master. If you need any assistance don't hesitate to call me. You can even wake me……….." She gasped as he suddenly grabbed her hand, pulling her forward a little. "Hiko?"

"Naoko, I'm so sorry for yelling at you the other day, I didn't mean it." He said quietly. "I am just so confused and I've never felt so helpless in my life. Kenshin is the only family I have left. You must help me get him back………"

Nakamura smiled. "He'll come back in his own time, you'll see." She stopped, noticing the slump in her master's shoulders and the tired look that passed in his dark eyes. He was a handsome figure, not looking a day older than his age; in fact, he appeared to be younger than his actual age, which was 42. He still had a youthful build and face, despite the fact that it was slowly wearing down because of stress and hard work. Behind tired eyes, she saw him pleading with her to forgive him.

How she could have fallen in love with him was no surprise. When he had been younger, almost all the maids had taken a great liking to him. He, however, just didn't seem interested in any of them. He had many girls that just fawned over him. Of course, Nakamura had felt out of place: she had no right to like the master in that way. So she kept it to herself, loving him from afar.

He had noticed it though, and even if he didn't say much, she knew that he loved her back – his silent gestures and his thoughtful words were proof enough. He was never a man who was too emotional anyway.

He usually shared with her his thoughts and feelings with what little time they had together, and that was not much. He was still the master, and she was still the servant, so they had to do their duties to each other. She would steal as much time as she could to meet with him, but sometimes, for weeks on end, she was not able to see him once. Whenever she did, she would see that familiar light of relief in his eyes and a rare smile of happiness.  
Feeling sorry for him, she swept a hand over his forehead, her fingertips brushing away the loose strands of hair that were irritating his eyes. He relished in that feeling, bringing an arm up to gently clasp around her waist, pulling her nearer.

"It's late, Hiko, and you're tired. Get some rest now."  
He sighed, hugging her close. "I know. I will. But not until you have forgiven me."

It was a simple plea, something he hardly did. She giggled into his shoulder, giving him a small hug back. "All right, I forgive you."

He kissed the top of her head. "Good." He tilted her face up to look at him. He had a twinkle in his eye. "Or else I would have ordered you to."  
She grinned, and paused before giving him a kiss. He accepted it, letting it last for a little while. They hadn't done that in about four years. It felt good to feel his lips on hers again. When it ended, he gave her another hug before setting her back.

"I'm going to retire for the night." He told her, back to his business like voice. She was used to that, but she heard the affectionate tone there. "Good night, Naoko."

"Good night, Master." She told him, watching as the one she loved stepped out of the office, and glanced back once, before leaving her alone in the big study.

Soon after, she strode out of the room too, her mind in a turmoil. She hated seeing Hiko so down and out, and hoped fervently that Kenshin would live up to his word and think about coming home.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Aoshi, Ai, and Aoshi's parents sat around the Christmas Tree, having opened their presents. It was early morning, but it was tradition.

Ai was extremely quiet throughout the dinner, and even more so at the celebrating around the tree. Despite her smile, Aoshi could tell something was wrong. She wasn't as cheery as she used to be, nor was she as talkative.

"Excuse me, but I feel I am ready to go to bed." Ai told them. She had been invited over to the Shinomori household for dinner and a sleep over. It was true, she felt tired and just wanted to get some rest.

Aoshi reached out and grasped her hand, earning a small glare. "What's the matter?" He asked, giving her a cold one right back. He was good at that.

"Nothing." She answered, trying to get her hand out of his, but he wouldn't let go.

"There's something you don't want to tell me." He said, watching her.

She looked at him for a moment, and then looked up to see his parents watching her too. She felt herself grow even more exhausted. "I don't want to ruin the mood." She said finally.

Shinomori-san frowned. "Is there a problem? Did something drastic happen to you?" He asked, his deep voice rumbling.

Ai shook her head. "It's drastic, but not life-threatening." Instead of trying to pry her hand out of Aoshi's she took hold of it, squeezing it gently. "I just have news that might be a bit shocking, that's all."

At Aoshi's prodding shake, she continued, "I was going to tell you all this when the celebrating and festivities were over, but I guess I should tell you now: after New Year's, I'm leaving."

Everyone exchanged glances, confused. "Leaving?" Aoshi asked. "Sou, what do you mean by that?"

She lowered herself onto the nearest cushion. "A few months ago, before I came back to town, I had applied for a government school. I took their exam and I passed. It's all the way out in Kyoto; a boarding school.

"I have just recently received the news that I made it in. It's a strange new process that the government wants to try, and so, it is paying for the tuition and the programs. The programs last 3 years in length, and each student is allowed to go home for two weeks after every two months." She took Aoshi's hand in both of hers. "I didn't want to tell you, because I knew you'd be upset about it."

Aoshi couldn't believe his ears. A part of him was extremely proud of her for making it in, but the other part of him was devastated: two whole months and with only two weeks to see her? He was frightened that she'd fall in love with someone else, or worse yet, something terrible would happen. He hoped that neither would happen.   
He wanted to tell her no, but it was her dream to become a doctor, and travel overseas for work. So she had taken the first step into getting into that position, and he wanted to encourage her.

"I'm sorry……." She whispered sadly. "Maybe I should……"

"No." Aoshi interrupted, knowing what she was going to say. "Don't give up on your dream, Sou. Two months is long, but at least you'll come and visit." Each word was a strain on his heart.

Shinomori-san piped up. "He's correct, dear, if it is your plan then don't let us stop you."

Ai's mind instantly whipped the response, it was my plan to marry Okita but you stopped me then, but she didn't speak that out loud. She instead nodded. "I hope this doesn't cause trouble for you."  
Aoshi's father shook his head. "So long as you remember that you hold a responsibility to both the Ai family and ours."  
"Yes sir, I will." She affirmed. There was nothing she could do about that anymore. Besides, she rather liked Aoshi. Not as much as she had Okita, but she would get there. She got to her feet. "I apologize again, for not being able to break the news earlier, and of course, for having it to be this way." She bowed slightly, "I'll take my leave now: good night everyone."  
They bade her a goodnight, and she quickly went to her room. Aoshi stopped her before she could go into it though. "Ai, wait."

She turned around. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that no matter how long it takes you, I'll wait. Even if I have to wait forever for you to return."

She felt her chest warm at that sentence. He sounded so sincere, and it was the first time he had ever really given actual words to his emotions. Despite the fact that he hardly knew her, he was willing to do that, and she was touched.

"Thank you…..Aoshi." She smiled sadly. "Goodnight."

And with that, she left him standing outside of her room, staring at the door.

He would wait forever if he had to, for her to love him back…….

**0-0-0-0-0**

"You look great." Okita said, trying to ease the sudden tension in the air. Both he and Hikaru were sitting across from each other, alone in the room. A small, low table was between them.  
Okita-san had arranged for them to spend time together at dinner, ordering Hikaru that she was to be the one to serve the food. He wanted to test her out, and see if she would do her duty.

Hearing that, Hikaru blushed, and looked down. In her training, it was said that she was to give utmost reverence to her husband – in this case, fiancé – and to make sure that he was treated like a king. "Thank you, sir."

Okita sighed. "I told you, not to call me that. It would greatly disappoint me." He added, playing on that weak spot in hopes that she would stop. She seemed to be a bit taken aback, so she nodded.

She was wearing a light yellow Kimono, light pink and purple flowers being the decoration on the fabric. A yellow obi was tied around her waist her hair up in an elaborate style. She had a modest amount of make up on as well.

He was dressed in the traditional samurai style, wearing something similar to that of the Shinsengumi uniform, the green and white haori making him look dashing. His hair was up in a ponytail. Hikaru had to admit that he looked very handsome, and she felt lucky.

A silence hung in the air before Okita asked something she wasn't expecting. "What do you think of our engagement?" His eyes were hard as he looked at her. "I want the truth."  
She didn't answer right away, trying to find a good enough answer that was both respectable and true, however, she answered bitterly and honestly, "I……I am unhappy with it."

He nodded, seemingly pleased. "I thought so." He took a sip of the tea in front of him, noticing how she seemed to be very depressed over the way the subject was heading.

"I am unhappy too." She kept her head down. "Don't get me wrong," he explained, "I think you must be a wonderful person and all, but I just didn't want my father choosing who it was that I would marry."

She bowed, "Then I am sorry." She told him. "It's my fault. I should act badly so that your father calls it off."

He was touched by that. He leaned forward. "There's no need to do that – first of all, whether you do or not I will be engaged to a girl that is not of my choice. Secondly, I do not want you to disgrace your family because of me. Lastly, I don't want you to disgrace yourself on my behalf." He finished off his tea, and she instantly poured him some more. Maids and butlers came in with their dinner.

"Now it's your turn to ask questions." He held out an inviting hand, to have her eat.

She made no moves to pick up the chopsticks. "I'd rather not……" She answered in a small voice. She seemed very nervous.

He sighed. "Kobayashi-san, I am not someone to be afraid of. It's rather exasperating how you treat me like this. For once, talk to me as if I were a human instead of a god." He tried to keep his sharp edge out of his tone, but he failed to. His hand reached across the table to touch hers. She flinched and was about to pull away, but he kept a firm grip on it. "Please, let's just have a decent conversation. I want to get to know you."

She trembled at his touch, not liking the unfamiliarity of it. Finally, she looked up, meeting his eyes. He gave her a wide grin. "That's more like it." He affirmed.

They ate before she finally spoke up. "Um……Okita-san…..did you have a….. a love?" She timidly peered up at him.

He never hesitated. Of course that would be a question she wanted to know the answer to. "Her name is Ai Sou. But she too is engaged to someone……who happens to be my best friend."

Hikaru winced. "I'm sorry….I shouldn't have asked….."

"You had ever right to." He told her gently. "How about you?"

She smiled a bit. "No, I've never had a love."

He stuck his tongue out a little, winking. "I have this feeling that many boys were after you. You're a very pretty girl."   
She felt warmed by his compliments. No other person had done that to her before, and she had never carried a decent conversation with a boy before. It didn't help that she had gone to a select seminary for girls before meeting him. "Thank you……"

"You're welcome." He piped. "The girl I loved taught me a lot. I know that I will always love her, no matter what, but at the same time, I have given up false hopes and dreams." He tilted his head a little. "Would you like to try and make new ones with me?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "I'll try."  
He popped a piece of squid into his mouth, chewing and swallowing before saying, "Good – but first of all, let's clean up this act: I don't want a wife that doesn't even speak to me. I want a wife that is open and tells me her feelings instead of hiding them. I also want a wife that allows herself to make mistakes: no one is perfect."

It was a change all right. It would be difficult to change right away, so she gave him an uncertain look. "Help me then." She told him.

He nodded, "I will."

He proceeded to lift a glass up to her, a salute in a toast. "Merry Christmas!" He sang happily.

She smiled, a genuine one. "Merry Christmas." She responded, and their glasses clinked. They then began to converse about school and family, likes and dislikes.

Okita was shocked to hear how she had been treated when she was younger. All the training and grooming she had had to go through. Hikaru's mother and father were very strict, having come from the tradition of engagements, they abided by it. She had no brothers or sisters, and so, was alone for most of her life. She was not allowed to befriend boys, and was to come home straight after school. She told him that her thoughts and feelings were always kept to herself, as she couldn't open up to anyone about them; not even her parents.

"Then I will do my best to listen to all of them." Said Okita seriously.

To lighten up the mood, he changed the subject to the stories that he and his friends had done, wanting to create the picture of friends and the real way the world spun. He had her in a laughing fit in no time.

"Oh, Okita-san, you're hilarious." She said between giggles.

He shrugged, "It was Sano. He's the weird one. One day, I'll let you meet him."

Her pale hand clasped his forearm. "I would like to meet all of them please. I am shy, but I'm sure I can get over it."  
He pat her hand consolingly. "Then, you'll meet them." He cut himself off when he saw a figure standing by the door. He paled and Hikaru got to her feet.

"My father….."

Okita-san had a dangerous look in his eyes again, and he had been looking at Hikaru's hand on his son's arm. Her smile had dropped and she paled even more. Her hands covered her mouth and she backed away. Okita got to his feet as well, as his father demanded,

"What is going on in here?"

Things were not going to be pretty.

Okita wanted to disappear.

Hikaru wanted to die.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Everyone slept in the next day, having been tired out from the night before. Kaoru was awake early, glad to have a day of rest for Christmas Day. She thought that maybe she could cook the household something to eat.

With that thought in mind, she began to make her way to the kitchen, rubbing the cramps out of her arms and rolling the kinks out of her neck. She checked on Yahiko, who was snoring loudly, sprawled on his futon, his blanket part-way off. Smiling to herself, she slowly closed the door and began her trek to the kitchen again.

She paused by her father's room, which was now Kenshin's, and peered inside. How did Kenshin sleep when he was exhausted? Did he sprawl in the same way Yahiko did? Or did he snore? Did he look simply adorable? She opened the door quietly, hoping not to wake him. She was surprised when she didn't see anyone in there. Perplexed, she wondered where he had gone.

She found Kenshin out on the floor of the living room, books next to him. He had obviously been studying. He was sleeping peacefully, his body contorted into the most uncomfortable position. He looked cold too. Kakujin and Hiroto were sleeping as well, on opposite sides of the room.

Kaoru reached up and pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail before bending over Kenshin. His chest rose and fell with even breathing, and she gently pushed his bangs away from his face. And froze.

Silent tears had fallen down his cheeks, and they were still fresh.

She wondered what he could possibly be dreaming about that was so sad.

He had told her that his parents had died a long time ago. Perhaps that was it.

As much as she wanted to comfort him, she wanted him to get rest too. He was always taking care of Kenji, or studying so hard, it was only fair that he got a little break from his hard work. Now, she was even more determined to cook breakfast so that he wouldn't have to.

She wandered to the kitchen, and began pulling out ingredients. Let's see……Kenshin likes Miso soup…….that should be easy. She thought, taking out the mix. It smelled awful, but she tolerated it as she poured it into water and placed it all on top of the stove, putting it on high heat. She didn't bother to look at the instructions on the panel: how hard could the making of soup possibly be? Besides she had made Miso soup before……just not from this. Oh well! There is always a first try at everything!

She began to make eggs and bacon, being experienced at that. She knew that it was Yahiko's favorite type of breakfast. Kenshin didn't like oil, so she had to think of something else he'd like to eat. But what?

While she was trying to decide, the phone in the hallway rang, and she quickly wiped her hands on her apron, running out into the hall to answer it. She didn't want to have it waking up the household. It would ruin her surprise, and Kenshin's rest. She didn't want that.

"Hello?" She asked, after fumbling with the receiver. In one hand she held the dishrag, while the other held the phone up to her ear.

"How's the lady?" The other voice on the line asked. It was deep and all – too familiar. She was too shocked for words.

It was _him_!

……But……! How had he managed to find her?

And how could he have known her number?

The dishrag fell to the floor, and the breakfast on the stove was forgotten.

She hadn't been expecting this. Not at all……..

To be Continued…

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I hoped you guys liked it! I sure had fun writing it, and the plot will get all the more messier from here on in. Wish me luck! I wanted to thank everyone who has given me such a positive response – especially those who have read the fic for the first time. All of your reviews are so positive and encouraging, and I love them all! 

There are a few important questions some people have been asking me.

So let me answer them. PLEASE READ! (so I don't have to keep answering the same questions again and again. )

The suffix "-chan, -kun, -san, -sama, -dono" are added to the end of someone's last or first name. Usually, in Japan, one calls the other by their last name if that person is not familiar with the other person. They will usually tag on the "-San or the –sama" at the end of it. It's used for respect. "-sama" is to show great respect toward someone.

"-chan and –kun" are used by friends who know each other well, and are comfortable using the nickname. It's not likely that total strangers will call each other "-chan or –kun" because it comes with familiarity.

As for "-dono" it's a reverent tag. Meaning "Lord" or "Lady" or someone to be highly respected. And it's a very humbling tag for the one who uses it. Nowadays it is REALLY rare that someone does. (Shannon-san, I do hope this answers your question)

Someone pointed out the word "kata" I'm sorry to have overlooked that another meaning of this is "form" (for those of you who take martial arts) Thanks for pointing that out, DragonJivi-san!

**Schools in Japan:**

Most schools in Japan are very strict. They want the best education for their students and make them work really really hard. (T.T) Schools usually start at 7:00 am to 4:00 pm. (or 5:00 pm, depending) then there are always the after school activities, and this is a required – all students must participate in at least one sport/committee after school. They usually end at 5:00 or 6:00 pm. Then there are those who go to Jukyu – Cram school – for further help in their studies.

Most will have uniforms that the student wears so that if something happens, it is easily recognizable where the student studies. Of course, if something bad does happen, the school gets looked down upon. It's also to distinguish what school you attend. In this case, since Kenshin and Kaoru wear the Kojimachi Private High uniform, everyone treats them with respect because they go to such a high class school.

If you wander around Japan, you might see some kids with hats that are either the color red or yellow. This is for students who are very young, and it helps for cars and other pedestrians to realize that these kids might need help crossing the street or for cars to move slowly so as not to run any over. It's also used to spot kids whenever they're on a field trip.

**Martial Arts in Japan:**

Wow, what to say. Um……Judo is a big one, so is Karate. Aikido, Hapkido, Kendo, Kempo, Jiu Jitsu…..those are big. But nowadays, things like Tae-kwon do and Kung Fu are also taught. So any form of martial arts is taught in Japan.

* * *

anyway, that's it for that – please ask away, and I'll do my best to answer the questions. The next chapter will be up next week Sunday. I hope you enjoyed. Please review! Thanks for reading, 

-Chiki


	37. Changes

WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU

By: Chiki Yumeshisa

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin……all original ideas/characters are mine to claim though. No stealing please. **

**Warnings:** Funeral scenes, Twister, and tests! . Be afraid. Be very afraid. MELLOWNESS TIME FRAMES RANGE BETWEEN DAYS AND WEEKS FOR SOME SCENES! Alert! No flames please as you have already been warned.

AN: Ah! LATE update this week because the site was giving me troubles on Sunday. That said, I hope none of you are upset about it. Thanks for the reviews. Once again, my apologies for posting late, but see, the chapter was done and ready to go, it's the website's fault.

On with the show! (or story)

* * *

**Chapter 37: - Changes -**

Okita also got to his feet, as his father stormed into the room. He grabbed Hikaru's pale arm with his crushing grip, raising it up and shaking it.

"Explain yourself!" He cried, angrily. "Is this what you've been taught?"

Her lip trembled. She had broken some of the ground rules he had made for her. She had almost thought of herself as equal to Okita. She was terrible! Her brown eyes filled with tears.

"Can't you even obey simple rules!" Okita-san raged, "Get out of my sight, you curd!" And with that, he threw her backward, her colorful robes flying in a disarray, as she crumpled to the floor. He looked to backhand her, and she covered her head in fear, with a gasp, and waited for the impact to hit.

But it didn't come because Okita stepped in the way blocking the strike. His eyes were fierce and his shout was almost deafening.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my fiancée, father!"

And in confusion, Okita-san stepped back. His son continued. "Last time I checked, she wasn't going to be your wife, but mine. So I will be the one to tell her what to do, and when to do it. Not you."

Hikaru watched the whole exchange, breathlessly. What would happen? Would she get kicked out?

An eternity seemed to pass, before Okita-san let out a sly grin, nodding. He clapped his son on the back, heartily. "Good! Good! I'm glad to see that you are finally willing to learn your place, my boy." His eyes narrowed to Hikaru, who cowered away. "Make sure you teach her hers."

Okita didn't move a muscle, he just watched as his father walked away. In truth, he was terrified, but he was also proud: he had managed to get what he wanted without there being a fight. He was secretly relieved: he hadn't wanted Hikaru getting hurt. He turned to her.

"Kobayashi-san……."

She pressed her hands to her face, her head bowed. "Get up." He told her quietly.

"I'm sorry, sir…..I shouldn't have acted that way….please forgive me."

She flinched back, when Okita knelt next to her, offering her his handkerchief. "What are you talking about, Kobayashi-san? Come on, now……"

She stared at the cloth in his hand for a few moments, before shaking her head. "I was wrong to break the rules. I was wrong to even think that I……..I could be normal like any other girl…..you must hate me……"

Okita began to wipe her face for her, seeing that she wouldn't get the cloth herself. She stood frozen into place, more than perplexed. "Don't be silly. You are normal, and it wasn't wrong of you to think that way. In fact, I encourage you to." He tilted her chin to him again, his eyes sparkling. "I don't think I could ever hate you."

She hesitated, before asking, "A-aren't you going to order me around like you said you would?"

"No." He answered. "I just had to say something to get him off our backs." He helped her to her feet. "I'm really sorry about all that. My father can hurt me all he wants, but it's the last thing I want for him to hurt you."

She shakily dusted off her kimono. "It is my fault, sir…." She began.

He shook his head. "I don't want to hear that. And I told you before, my name is Okita. Can you please call me that?"

Despite her misery, she smiled, nodding. She had taken the handkerchief from him to compose herself, and now she tried to hand it back. He held up his hand, declining it. "You can keep that. It's quite late, so I suggest we head off to bed anyway."

She glanced at the forgotten meal behind them. "Yes, but first let me……"

"I'll take care of it." Okita told her firmly. "Get yourself some rest. I don't have maids and butlers for nothing, you know. I'm sure they know how to handle it."

Hikaru seemed hesitant. "A-are you sure?" She started to ask.

He gestured to the doorway. "I'm more than sure. Good night."

She glanced back again, taking a cautious step forward. "Good night…….." she sounded bewildered. She had thought that she would be punished, if not kicked out. And Okita was so different from his father, it almost took her breath away.

Once she was gone, Okita sighed. It was proving more difficult by the day. He took out his cell phone, and called Ai, who answered in a sleepy voice.

"Merry Christmas, Sou…….." Okita murmured.

She chuckled. "You too, Soushi. How have you been?"

"I'm coping." He answered good-naturedly. They had become best friends again, and he was comfortable with that. She seemed to be as well. Of course, neither could forget the past very easily, but they let it ride. "I hope things work out between us." He paused. "How about you?"

"Well, I'm leaving." She announced. "I got into the government school I told you about."

Okita smiled, letting his head thump slightly against the shoji doors, as he watched the maids and butlers clean up with disinterested eyes. "So you're really going to be a doctor? I wish you the best of luck."

Ai nodded, smoothing out the wrinkles on the bed she was lying on. Since her favorite color was green, the Shinomori's had made the room decorated to her tastes. Okita continued. "Just make sure you don't forget me."

Now, she rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that I do that right away. Of course not, silly."

He stretched, and after a little lapse in the conversation, Okita murmured, "Before you go, Ai, I have something I want to give you. Okay?"

Ai nodded. "It's late…."

"I know. Good night." He answered. He suddenly felt so tired. He got up to go get ready for bed.

All of a sudden, Soujiro entered, a game board under his arm. His smiling face seemed slightly annoying at the ridiculous hour in the morning. "Yo!" He greeted cheerfully. "I came over later than expected.

Okita growled. "Do you realize what time it is?" Soujiro was supposed to have come over for dinner, but he was more than late. It was early morning for goodness sake!  
Soujiro glanced at the clock, registered it for a moment, and then looked back at him, shrugging. "Yeah……..wanna play Twister Okita-san?"  
He growled again. "Call me by my real name, Soujiro! And no-"

He didn't even get time to finish his sentence, as Soujiro began to open the box. "Reiko-san said she'd play!" He sang.

Okita choked. What?  
At that moment, his elder sister came in, dressed in a baggy pair of pants and a loose tee-shirt. "Hey guys! Let's play!" She cried.

It was going to be a long night.

**  
0-0-0-0-0**

"K-Katsu!" She cried in surprise.

"I could recognize your voice anywhere." Katsu said warmly. "I'm glad you can still remember mine."

Kaoru grinned. She twirled the phone's cord around her finger. "You actually found me. How?" Leave it to Katsu to surprise her. She could almost see his careless shrug.

"Your ex-boyfriend goes to Takunara. He gave me your number."

_ That's right……,_ Kaoru thought, _Katsu made it into Takunara too……_

"I overheard Kiyosato-san and Yukishiro-san's conversation. There is only one Kamiya Kaoru that I know and am really familiar with." Katsu was continuing. "So I wanted to check it out for myself and see if it was true. You just upped and left without so much of a word to me. And then, I overhear you were going to the topmost richest school. Congratulations."

She leaned against the wall. "Thanks, Katsu. How have you been?"

"I'm good." He answered. "We never did get to compete at the last algebra exam before you left." He pointed out.  
"I would have beaten you, square on." She retorted.

"Oh please," Snorted Katsu in good humor. "You know you're inferior to me."

She laughed. It was good to hear from him again. They had attended the same middle high together, and had even signed up for the same high school. The two had been fiercely competitive and had wanted to continue their competition until they went to University. Changes in Kaoru's life made that impossible though, and she felt bad for just leaving him. They talked for a long while, about school and about friends. Katsu didn't seem to care that their statuses were different when it came to school names. He still thought he could beat her in anything.

Kenshin woke to a foul smell. It bothered him, threatened to choke him. It was only obvious. He had fallen asleep next to the door leading to the adjacent kitchen. I didn't leave the stove on, did I? He thought, in a panic. He pushed himself to his feet, feeling groggy. He wiped away the traces of tears on his cheeks.

He could hear Kaoru's laughter ringing down the hall.

"Merry Christmas to you too." She was saying to whomever it was on the phone with her. When she hung up, Kenshin stepped forward.

"Who was that?"

She was still grinning. "It was an old friend, named Katsuhiro Tsukioka. We were just catching up on old times."

(**Katsuhiro Tsukioka is Sanosuke's best friend from the Sekihoutai group in the anime series**)

Out of the corner of his eye, Kenshin saw a cloud of black smoke wafting out from the kitching, snaking its way toward the. Kenshin ran into the room, smothered by the dark billowing clouds, caushing him to cough, and cry out, "Well, you're food's catching up on heat!"

Kaoru paled, picking up the fallen dishrag and running to the kitchen too. She began to fan at the smoke frantically. "Oh my god! I forgot all about the breakfast! I'm so sorry!"

"Turn it off! Turn the stove off!" Kenshin was crying.

Kaoru rushed to the stove, fumbling for the knob, and in the process, knocked over the pot full of water and miso mix. Fortunately for her, it didn't fall on top of her, but rather, fell to the side of the stove, and some splashed onto her arm.

Hissing in pain, she gave a little yelp, and backed away as the fire alarm began to people in protest, waking the rest of the household up.

So much for her surprise breakfast.

Kakujin and Hiroto got to work quickly in opening all the doors and windows of the house to let out all the smoke.

Kenshin reached Kaoru's side just as she slumped against the refrigerator's door, in pain. He grasped her shoulders, shaking her. "Are you okay? What on earth were you thinking, leaving your cooking alone?"

She looked up at him with terrified wide blue eyes. He sighed, not wanting to reprimand her any more than he already had. He set his jaw angrily, keeping his anger in check. He was upset that she had hurt herself, and furthermore, because he had been unable to stop her from getting hurt. If only he had gotten up sooner and earlier, none of this would have happened.

He couldn't help but blame Kaoru's stupidity. Couldn't she have checked what she was doing? Didn't she smell the smoke?

Kaoru could tell he was angry. She watched him get the medical kit she kept up in the cupboards just in case. His jerky movements told her that he wasn't all too happy, and that he was brooding. He silently began to apply the medicine to her wounded arm, without so much of a word. She hated that. "I'm sorry……" She whispered.

He pulled the gauze, frustrated. "It's fine." He said curtly. He began to pack up the kit, putting the tools away.

She nodded, mutely, knowing it was her fault to begin with.

Kenshin then started to clean up the kitchen. He noticed the box of miso mix next to the spilt water. A bit of his anger cooled down. He saw Kaoru sullenly fingering her burn wound, her face thoughtful.

He picked up the box, and without turning around he quietly reprimanded, "Be careful."

She looked up as he turned around, brandishing the box. He poked fun. "If you want, I'll teach you how to make miso soup."

**  
0-0-0-0-0**

The devastating news of Magdaria's death reached everyone in no time at all. Amakusa had arranged a funeral service for her on the day after Christmas in a cathedral, and Sanosuke was determined to go, even though it hurt so much. Megumi insisted that she'd go along with him, because she felt partway responsible – after all, she had been the doctor in the situation……

Misao, Omasu, Okon, Tae and Kaoru were shocked. It was another striking blow to their hearts.

And for Kaoru, it weighed heavier on her already profound loss over the past incidents. She liked Magdaria because the girl had been to caring and quiet, and she had been one of the few that accepted her right away.

Since she was going, Kenshin decided to go. After all, this was the girlfriend of his best friend, and a best friend of Kaoru's. Yahiko stayed behind with the two bodyguards.

Since Misao was going, Soujiro wanted to go too – just in case she needed comforting. The problem was, would he have the guts to go comfort her? Okita was going because his fiancée had been friends with her as well.

As word got out, it turned out that the majority of the school was to attend. They would rather go to that than sit through lessons. And besides, they all knew that it was Sanosuke's girl

There were some eulogies that were said, and had people crying in their seats.

Almost everyone was dressed in their Kojimachi Private High uniform, save Kenshin and a few others. He watched sadly as his best friend went up to say a few words to his loved one.  
His heart ached for the guy – his heart wrenching words were slow and chopped up. He could hardly speak past his sobs. Sanosuke was never the type to cry. He must have really loved her…….

It was then that he realized - what would happen if it had been Kaoru?

What would he feel?

How would he react?

Sanosuke's words faded in his mind, and Kenshin could clearly see himself up there at the podium, taking his best friend's place, and in Magdaria's place in the coffin, was Kaoru. He felt his heart thump madly in his chest. In his mind's eye, he could see that Kaoru looked like she was sleeping.

Her hands were folded one on top of the other, her eyes closed for eternity, those long black tresses neatly combed and framing her face. He walked away from the podium, not quite believing his eyes. He stopped briefly by the open casket, staring at her.

_ Why did this happen?_

Tears formed in his eyes, as he reached out a hand to touch hers. So cold…….so still…… his knees buckled and he fell to her side by the coffin, not wanting to let go. Maybe…...if he died too, he could be with her for eternity. Maybe, death would be less harsh than this pain he'd have to endure.

"I love you…." He murmured, tears falling down his cheeks.

Kenshin jumped, shaking his head. Sanosuke was on his knees next to Magdaria's coffin, his hand curled around her now limp one. He was crying.

_It was all my imagination_, Kenshin realized. _Kaoru's not dead…….  
_  
Still he felt the tears on his cheeks. Oro…….when had he started crying? It was probably when he thought that it was Kaoru…….He lowered his head, a bit embarrassed for the tears, and a bit upset at himself – he shouldn't have thought that way. His hand reached out to take Kaoru's, and he squeezed it gently, letting her know that he was ready and willing to give comfort.

Soujiro was already giving comfort to Misao, who had turned into his surprised embrace, and started bawling. Magdaria had been with her since elementary, and they had been friends throughout middle school. It was a terrible loss. Soujiro felt bad for the woman in his arms, and pat her back, letting her know that it was okay to cry. Even though he felt sad, he was also very thrilled: wow! The girl of his dreams was in his arms, and he was enjoying every second of it.

Okon and Omasu and Tae weren't taking it so lightly either. They were suckers for drama, and now, a real one was being played out in front of them. And all those who didn't know Magdaria personally, were touched: they had missed the chance to meet a wonderful person.

Amakusa was trying his best not to break down in front of everybody. After all, he reasoned in his eulogy, she was in a better place now – it was better to rejoice than be sad.

He turned a bit, in the pulpit, looking down at his sister's body, and then at his sister's boyfriend, who still wept over her still figure. "Sanosuke…….." his voice rang out over the whole cathedral. Sanosuke looked up, at the mention of his name. Amakusa cleared his voice. Now he saw how wrong he had been. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior at the hospital – I should not have blamed you of her death. I'm sorry…….."

Sanosuke nodded, a half-smile making its way across his face, replacing the frown. "It's understandable….."

With that said, Amakusa felt a whole lot better. He began the closing statements, and everyone made their way toward the cemetery. Kenshin managed to get a ride with Soujiro, who was quite busy trying to settle a torn Misao. He shot Kenshin an apologetic look.

Just their luck, it was freezing outside, and luckily, the snow was melting allowing their feet not to freeze all too quickly. Everyone watched with heavy hearts as Magdaria was lowered into the grave.

Once all the rituals had been cast, everyone started to drift away. Kenshin hung back, waiting for Sanosuke to finish saying his prayers over her grave, and as Amakusa was talking to the people in charge of the cemetery. He read the sign on her tombstone: "May you rest in peace, Amakusa Sayo. In a better place, with God…….."

"Kenshin…." Kaoru started to say, but Kenshin shot her a look, and quietly asked her if he could have some privacy. She nodded, and went towards the glade, where a tree stood, leafless. She was far enough so she couldn't hear what was being said, but she was close enough to still see what was going on. She watched as Sanosuke got to his feet slowly, looking tired and worn out.

Kenshin took a step forward, not knowing what to say. "Sano…….."

"Hey, long time no see." Sanosuke said nonchalantly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He seemed to be self-conscious. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I'm sorry about what happened." Kenshin blurted, watching his best friend's eyes.

"So am I……." Sano answered quietly. "She struggled for so long….it's not fair."

Kenshin's eyes traveled back to the tombstone, which was almost completely covered with flowers. He saw that the date of death was on Christmas Eve. He decided not to point that out, and instead, glanced back to his friend, who stood rigid. He noticed something glinting between the folds of Sanosuke's school shirt. It was golden, and when he looked closer, he could see the shape of a cross. Surprised, he asked, "I didn't know that you became a Christian. When…..?"

Sanosuke shook his head, and showed him the cross. "It was Magdaria's. She gave it to me as a gift before she died – to remember her by." He choked on his last words, his hands clenching the small ornament tightly, and Kenshin brought his arms up to comfort his friend.

Since Sanosuke was taller than Kenshin, he had to crouch in order to bury his face into his best friend's shoulder. "Oh, it hurts…….." Sano mumbled through sobs. "I just wish…….."

Helplessly, Kenshin pat his back. It was a while before Sanosuke managed to regain his composure. He wiped his tears away, sheepishly. He tucked the necklace away again, before thanking the smaller boy. "I seem to be losing everyone close to me lately." He buttoned up his shirt, hiding the cross from view. "Even you left. Where did you go?"

"I had a misunderstanding with my Uncle. So I left." Kenshin answered truthfully. "I didn't mean to leave you without a word. It was selfish of me."

"You're damned right it was!" Sanosuke growled. "Leaving us all wondering what happened to you. When will you be coming back?"

Kenshin shrugged a bit, not knowing how to answer that question. He still hadn't made his decision. "I'm not too sure, Sanosuke – the new life I'm in right now is hard. I'll have to see what happens from here on."

Sanosuke nodded. "I see. Then take care of yourself, Kenshin. If you ever need help, you can always come to my place."

Kenshin shot his friend a watery smile, and watched as Sanosuke walked away, not once looking back. He didn't have the heart to. After a long while of just standing there, he made his way up to where Kaoru was waiting, her fingers knitted together. She looked up at him as he offered his hand to her to help her stand up. She took it.

Without looking at her, Kenshin told her, "Let's go home."

**0-0-0-0-0**

A week passed. New Year came and left, and Kenshin had gone with Kaoru and Yahiko to the nearest temple to pay respects and get some cards. It had been fun, and tiring.

**Card – good luck charms, when you pop them open, there is a coin and a charm that tell you a fortune for the New Year. It is about the size of a business card.  
**

He had gotten a good fortune. It read, "Good things will befall you this year, and you will be able to conquer all." He was happy with that. He was getting nervous because his test for Queen's High School was coming up, and he didn't feel very confident. He had never had to do this in his life. He hoped that the card read true.

Queen's High had no uniforms, and luckily because he had no money to get one. He had returned his Kojimachi Private High one to the store, getting some money back. With that, he was able to get some decent jeans and a tee-shirt. He wasn't used to non-brand clothing, but he could no longer complain.

He stayed up nights to read through the books that Kaoru supplied for him, while taking care of Kenji. He found the material to be very hard, but he forced himself to. Kaoru patiently taught him, sitting by his side sometimes to listen to him recite dates and facts.

She came upon him one night, as he was sitting by the living room table, reciting out loud to himself. He sounded tired and bleary. Time and again, he would turn to hush a cranky Kenji.

She listened for a few minutes, afraid to interrupt. He was getting all the facts right, and she didn't want the information to fly out of his head once she entered the room. He stumbled a few times, but finally finished the long list that Kaoru had been trying to carve into his head.

She entered then, and gleefully wrapped her arms around his neck. Being as tired as he was, his reflex hadn't told him that she was there, and he was surprised when the strong smell of Jasmine filled the air and soon after, he was in a crushing grip.

"You did it!" She cried, happily. "You memorized it." She pulled away a little and he tilted his head back to look up at her. His purple eyes were dim with fatigue, but the light of pride shone in them.

"I did, didn't I?" He pat the baby in his arms as it started to cry. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Kaoru grinned down at him. "Yes, you did it. And I believe you can pass that test easily."

Kenshin gave her a weak smile back. "We'll see." His mind wasn't really on the fact that he had done well, it was on the meaning behind it. He took her arms from around his neck and pulled her to sit down next to him.

"I've got something I want to tell you." He said seriously.

Her breath caught in her throat as his eyes seemed to bear into her. She hoped to hear that he loved her. She was aching to tell him her feelings, but was worried that she'd break their new-found friendship. She knew that he would probably never feel the same way about her…….but she could always dream…..

Kakujin and Hiroto were sitting down playing cards silently at the far end of the room, having promised their young master that they would make no noise and that they would listen to him recite. They hadn't listened to him, really, but now they perked up, eagerly. Each one shot a look to his partner. Finally, the young master had gotten the courage. How would he say it though?

They were all disappointed when Kenshin announced quietly, "I've been keeping something from you for a long time." He shifted his weight before saying, "My uncle has been sending people here to get me back. Nakamura-san came too, and I promised her that I would make up my mind." He looked down, rubbing his ankle with his thumb, trying to find the right words to say.

"I finally made up my mind though. I've decided that I'm not going back. I'm going to get into Queen's and…….and work. I've gone for the interview and I got the job.

"It will be hard, but I can't bring myself to ever go back." The words _"do you know who I am? I am the one who raised you – took you in, and your insolence is how you repay me?"_ rang in his head. He felt so ashamed and hurt; he didn't have the courage to go face his Uncle again. And even if he did, nothing would ever be the same. He didn't want that. It was better that he stayed away.

Kaoru nodded slowly. "If that is what you plan, then go ahead." She told him quietly. "I'll help you, if I can."

He nodded gratefully. "I won't stay forever though. I'll try and save enough to get me my own place so that I won't be such a burden to you."

"No, you're not a burden." She told him sincerely. "If you want to stay here, I have no objections. It's just that…..Are you sure? What about Nakamura-san? Did you tell her?"

Kenshin looked away, not wanting her to see his face, his tears. He missed her with a vengeance and he didn't want to tell her. "No. I'm not going to."

"What!" Kaoru practically shrieked. "You have to! She has every right to know. As does your Uncle."

"I can't tell her, Kaoru. I don't want to break her heart." He told her hoarsely.

She placed her hands on her hips in exasperation. "Well, it will break her heart more if you don't. And besides, no one else can but you. She's got to hear it from you."

He didn't respond. He chose not to. His head started to spin and he turned to Kakujin and Hiroto, who had stopped playing and was watching their young master curiously. They had stayed with him, in hopes that maybe one day he would return. This news was a shock. "I want to release you two." He said quietly. "I don't want to hold you bound to me like this: you don't deserve it. Please, go back to my Uncle and work for him."

"Young Master….." Kakujin started to say.

Kenshin held up his hand to silence him. "No. This is my last instruction for the both of you. Please, obey it."

Hiroto stood up and nodded, Kakujin getting to his feet as well. They both seemed confused and surprised. They both gave him a salute, and slowly exited the room. Kenshin didn't watch. It was time to get rid of all of his past life, even if it meant giving up his friends and family too.

"Kenshin, are you sure?" Kaoru asked, once she heard the front door slam shut. She noticed he was looking away, his bangs covering his face. She hesitantly got up and did as she had done before. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and comforted him.

**0-0-0-0-0**

As Kaoru was finishing up the dishes, she hummed a tune under her breath. She recited the table of elements in her head for the mere fun of it, hoping that it would pass the time faster. She was waiting for Kenshin to return with the groceries she had sent him out to get. And besides, she was hungry. Of course, after the incident that had happened, Kenshin didn't trust her fully with the use of the stove without him being present.

He seemed more subdued lately, not saying much, reducing his sentences to mere words sometimes. Kaoru was beginning to get really worried about him. It wasn't like him at all to suddenly become so quiet and…..well, obedient. Sometimes, she would catch him staring off into the night while she tried to teach him. And when she scolded him about it, he would instantly go into apologizing.

It was quieter now that Hiroto and Kakujin were gone. And although she hated to admit it, she missed their comments and the way they made fun of Kenshin. It was as if all life had been drained out of Kenshin, and he didn't want to function properly anymore.

Kenji began to cry from the living room, and she heard Yahiko's annoyed bark. He was studying and had been interrupted. "Kao-nee! When are you going to be returning this annoying thing!"

She came out, wiping her hands on the dishrag. "Soon. I think I have another two weeks to go." She picked it up, scowling. "Don't yell at it, Yahiko, or else the chip will react and think that I'm abusing the child."

Snorting in disgust, her brother went back to reading.

She heard the front door open, as she was cradling the child, trying to find the plastic bottle. It was probably hungry. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard a little voice call out, "Kao-neechan! We're home!"

A rush of giddy excitement filled her and she stumbled toward the door, only to see two little girls running eagerly toward her, their little arms spread open and waiting for a hug. She complied naturally, gathering them into her embrace. She could hardly believe her eyes.

"Ayame-chan……..Suzume-chan…….what are you……..?"

Suzume grinned, nuzzling her face into Kaoru's yukata. "Ken-nii dropped by and picked us up. He said you could play with us!"

"Let's play, Kao-nee!" Ayame chorused. They began to tug at her robes. She hushed them, promising them she would, and she stood up, to welcome Kenshin in as he stepped in the doorway.

And in her surprise, she dropped the baby she was holding.

"Kenshin!"

He smiled self-consciously, as she covered her mouth in alarm. He averted his eyes, a little embarrassed at her shock.

Kenshin's hair had been cut.

"Does it look _that _bad?" He asked, wryly.

She slowly made her way to him, still in shock. Ayame saw Kenji and picked him up, following her older sister towards Kenshin. "Why……..? When?" She fingered the short strands, her blue eyes clouded in confusion.

He hoisted his bag up a bit more on his shoulder. "I got it done at the barber's today, while I was in town." He answered, casually. He had cut it so that it didn't even reach his shoulders. It was cut to just above his nape, the red strands hanging loosely now, instead of tied back into a ponytail. "It was getting hard to handle anyway – hard to clean. And besides, I decided, a new life, a new look…..you know what they say……."

Kaoru still couldn't believe it. "A-are you sure, Kenshin?"

He gave her a tight-lipped smile. "It's already been done, Kaoru."

"But……."

"If you don't like it, you could just tell me." He said quietly, entering the house fully and walking past her. He had fallen into his sullen mood again, and it baffled her.

She followed him, her little sisters in tow. "I didn't say that, Kenshin. I think it looks good. It's different…….but it's nice."

He opened the refrigerator and started putting away the groceries. "Thanks." He said monotonously.

Kaoru watched him. Her voice grew small. "Don't be mad." She whispered. "I really do like it."

His hands froze. His voice came out less harsh. "I need to get used to it too. But I will in time." He began to put away the items again. "I'll be taking that test sometime this week."

Kaoru picked up Suzume, who was begging to be carried. "You'll do fine, I know." She squeezed the child to her, happy to be able to see her sister again after so long.

He stood up, dusting his hands off, and smiling down at the kids. "I think so too. Now, you guys leave me here and go play, while I make dinner." He winked at Kaoru. "I thought you'd like to see them again. I'll bring them back home before the day is out."

She gave him a bright smile, and ushered her siblings out of the room. He heard them squeal out Yahiko's name and start bugging him too. He was glad that he was able to make Kaoru happy.

Running a hand through his cropped hair, he pulled up his sleeves and began to gather his ingredients. He had bought extra – he had started his job two days after he had made Kakujin and Hiroto leave, and had used his first paycheck to make an extra special meal. It was time for some sushi.

Working wasn't very easy, and he found he didn't quite like working in an office. The filing he had had to do had given him more paper cuts than he could count. It was quite onerous to have to match up load numbers and put them in order. It was annoying that the numbers ranged from 2 digits to more than 6. However, he was happy that he was able to accomplish something by himself. So…..this is what it felt like to earn your own money. It was difficult.

He began to boil the rice and prepare the vegetables. He could hear Kaoru in the next room, chatting non-stop with her little sisters. Again, the thought that they were so happy despite their poverty baffled him. He didn't quite yet understand………

The knife slipped and sliced his finger a bit.

He lifted the finger away from the food and stared at the cut.

Blood.

His mind turned to Kaoru, and then he began to clean the wound.  
_  
I thought so…  
_

**  
0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin walked in the darkness. It was quite cold….but it might have been because of the open window of his bedroom.

He paused. His bedroom? He had left this……far behind…….but….?

In confusion, he turned around to survey his surroundings. In the dimness, he realized that it wasn't quite his room: it was his room from when he had been much younger. He wondered what he was doing there.

A dream?

It probably was. But then, why was it so cold?

He heard a sound, and he shifted to see where it had come from. His heart froze when he saw a figure come into the room. It was his Uncle, his black hair tied up into a ponytail at the base of his neck. His powerful arms gripped a sword, his white cape draped over his shoulders.

He watched as the sword clattered to the floor, seemingly forgotten. He heard him cry, "Kenshin!"

_I'm right here……..  
_  
He found he couldn't speak. He just watched as his uncle rushed toward the open window, and crouched by it. Curiosity perked the teenager, and he made his way to see what it was that his Uncle was doing.

The scene seemed strangely familiar, and he held his breath, hoping that nothing bad had happened to Nakamura.

He saw a puddle of blood, and the scent of it made his head reel in disgust. His Uncle lifted a figure, his white cloak starting to get stained with the red liquid.

Kenshin's heart stopped for a split second.

In Hiko's arms, he held……..Kenshin……..

_ Oro…….that's me……._Kenshin thought frantically. It was a tiny version of himself; around the age of five or six years.

Nakamura suddenly appeared behind Hiko, leaning over the small boy's body. Kenshin saw that the little boy had a deep wound by his upper right shoulder. It was bleeding profusely, and the little boy seemed to be in shock, crying. He heard the boy whimpering, "Uncle Hiko………Uncle Hiko…….Uncle Hiko….." again and again and again.

"I'm right here Kenshin……." Uncle Hiko was saying. "We've got to get him to a hospital right away." Nakamura nodded, and rushed to get help.

"Don't leave, Uncle Hiko?" the child Kenshin was begging.

"I won't. Just hold on, Kenshin." His uncle told him. "I shouldn't have left you alone…….Oh God, it's all my fault……."

Kenshin was frozen in his spot, unable to go after them, and unable to even call out.

He came awake, finding himself in a futon, in the bedroom that Kaoru had given him.

It was still cold.

The window to the bedroom was open too.

It had been a dream.

But at the same time, Kenshin remembered that scene. It had been when Jineh had attacked him back then. His Uncle had left the room, and had left Kenshin alone. He had been seriously hurt and had had to have his arm in a sling for almost two months. Jineh had managed to escape, but because of the incident, Hiko had made sure that Jineh's company was shut down.

Why had he gotten that dream? He got out of bed, to close the window. He took a breath of the cold air, which stung at his cheeks. His numb fingers managed to pull the shutters closed.

Shaking his head, Kenshin made his way back to bed. He had to get his rest: the test was tomorrow.

He was still baffled by the time he got up in the morning. Kaoru was already awake, dressed in a bathrobe and flower printed pajamas. She looked tired, but she smiled brightly at him. "Good morning!"

Kenshin smiled back and nodded. He got ready for his big day. He realized he was really nervous. He had never had such a big test to do before. Even exams didn't bother him, but this…..

Kaoru was already ready for school when he came out. She looked wide awake now. "You have your test today, don't you?" She asked.

He nodded again.

Her hands clasped his arms. "Don't be worried, you'll do great. I believe in you." She told him. "I would come and root for you, only, I have school too. But I'm sure you'll be fine. Just don't be late for the exam or else you won't be able to write it."

Kenshin inclined his head once more, and her worried blue eyes looked up at him. "Are you okay? Is there something wrong?" She asked.

He sighed, realizing that he was less worried than she was. He gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Kaoru. You'll be late for school."

She brightened. "Try not to be so distant, Kenshin. It makes me wonder if you're really all right." She leaned up and gave him a small hug. "I'll see you after school!" She said quietly. "I'm off."

"Take care." He told her.

The feel of her warmth still lingered in his arms, and the scent of Jasmine was still in the air.

He could do this, he knew!

He closed the door behind him, taking care that it was locked firmly before walking to the bus stop. Imagine that…….he thought ruefully, I'm taking the bus! He didn't mind one bit though, as he liked the feel of walking.

He took a seat at the very back, and began to review everything he had learned. He was still reciting it in his head when he reached the tall building where he was to write the exam.

The butterflies returned. He glanced at his watch. He was 10 minutes early. That gave him time to relax before actually starting the test. He cleared his mind, as he was accustomed to doing before a Kendo match, and made his way up to his designated classroom.

Students were rushing in the hallway, not wanting to miss their exams. Kenshin quickened his pace too. But it slowed once he reached the door to his classroom.

His footsteps died down as he stopped all together, staring in blank shock.

A figure stood by his class, leaning casually by the door.

Kenshin took a step back.

"There you are……." The voice drawled.

"Uncle Hiko…….what are you doing here?"

**To Be Continued... **

**

* * *

**

AN: . Please don't hurt me guys! The chapter wrote itself! (Ducks for cover) I hope you guys liked it! Should I give a preview for the next chapter? Very well! Kenshin goes to Yahiko for advice………on women!

Chiki loves you guys! With all the reviews and the encouragement, she is on a roll!

IMPORTANT: Answers to questions that have been asked. Please read!

**CLASS ROOMS**: In Japan, depending on what school you go to, it is common that the teacher is the one that moves classes, while the students stay put in one class. Why is this done? Well, firstly, to create stronger bonds with other students. Secondly, to make sure that students aren't always in the hallways. That is partially why the halls are always so clean! (That and the fact that students clean up after themselves when the school day ends). Lastly, I believe it is because that is tradition. It's been that way for a long time.

Some schools however, have begun to change, and have students switch classes instead. Perhaps, the teachers are just lazy. (coughs) But I would suppose not: The system of the student moving classes gives them the opportunity to make friends with other students. It all depends on what school is attended.

**CLUBS/ACTIVITIES:** When it comes to after school activities, the school board wishes for every student to participate in something. After all, school can't be all about work. Choir is usually a required subject in most schools, though I do believe this is only for elementary school kids. Band is an after school activity that is required in some schools, for others, it is optional. I hope that answers Lilfrozenfire's questions.

**CHARACTERS**: in this story, characters are based on certain people in my life. For example: Ai Sou is based off of a friend of mine named Ki. She had the problem of going to a government school. Okita is based off a friend named Yoite who has a sad past. Hikaru is based off Yoite's girlfriend/fiancée, Keiko. Etc. etc. so all side stories are original, with some added spice. NAKAMURA-SAN, HIROTO, KAKUJIN, and AI are all original characters. NAKAMURA-SAN is based off my own maid. ; The Weird One, and any others that had questions about characters, this answer is for you.

**MARRIAGES**: No, nowadays, arranged marriages are NOT common. Though it still happens, it's very rare. Less than 5 of Japan still carries this tradition, I would say. Usually, in arranged marriages, there is a trade off for a son or a daughter. Higher class people usually do this. Luna-chan, did that help?


	38. Confessions To A Mirror

**WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU**

**By: Chiki Yumeshisa**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…all original characters/ideas are mine to claim though. **

**Warnings:** Rude comments, you'll understand when you see them. K/K waff – watch out for cavities.

AN: So happy to see that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. This time I'm NOT late, so this is for everyone! Just a few notes: Some of you are upset that Kenshin is not going back, and that his hair is cut - well, please remember that I am not yet done with the story. Please enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

IMPORTANT! Some of the things in this chapter refer to incidents that happened in **THE IMPOSSIBLE.** To get the FULL story of WTWRAY, you have to read that story too.

* * *

**Chapter 38: - - Confessions To The Mirror**

Kenshin took a step back.

"There you are……." The voice drawled.

"Uncle Hiko……what are you doing here?" He realized that his own voice faltered with the question, and he felt his knees start to weaken. The butterflies that had just finished calming down, started jumping all over the place. It was such a surprise to see him there.

Hiko was wearing casual attire – jeans and a t-shirt. TOGS most probably; Kenshin couldn't read the label. His black hair was swept back into its usual ponytail. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, and he was leaning casually against the wall next to the open class.

A few students rushed by, giving Kenshin quizzical glances, causing the boy to blush and look away.

Hiko didn't say anything for a moment. He was eyeing his nephew up and down. There was quite a change in him……he was wearing simple clothing, still matching his small form. What surprised him the most was the cropped hair. It had been the pride of his nephew's life, and if Kamatari saw that, he'd be most disappointed. "Hiroto and Kakujin told me that you were going to be taking an exam here this day. I wanted to wish you good luck." He said finally.

That wasn't really what he wanted, but for some reason, his pride wouldn't let him say sorry.  
His nephew blinked. Was that a look of disappointment there, for a moment? Or was it something all together different?

"Thanks……" Kenshin answered uncertainly. He fell silent, warily watching as his Uncle pushed himself off the wall and stood straight.

"So, how have you been doing, for the past couple of weeks?" Hiko asked.

"Fine." Kenshin replied, cautiously. He stood stiff, as his Uncle reached out a hand.

It stopped in midair, and it was holding something in a closed fist. Carefully, Kenshin put his hand under his Uncle's as he seemed to want to give something to him. "I heard from Hiroto that you didn't want to inherit the company, and I'm okay with that….." Hiko told him. "…..but this is something that you inherited from you mother, not from me, and I wanted you to have it. Keep it for good luck on your test."

"My mother……?" Kenshin started to ask.

"It was with you when you were small. Nakamura found it in your robes when I first took you home, and I decided to keep it, until you were older." Hiko smiled a bit. "It used to be mine. When my parents died, I forgot about being a child – I was only 15 then. I guess your mother found it and kept it.

"I wanted you to have this, to remind you that you are still a child. If anything, I wanted you to grow up fully, and not to force something big onto your shoulders until you were ready." He paused. "I guess I was wrong: you weren't ready yet, and it was my fault what happened on that day. I didn't mean for it to get nasty back then……"

Kenshin closed his fist around the small object. It was a top – the type that one would wind with a string and spin when pulled. It was old and worn with age, the paint around the toy having completely fallen off. "I'll keep it." He confirmed.

Hiko nodded. "Well, then……I'm off. Good luck."

"Thank you, Uncle Hiko. For everything." Kenshin told him quietly.

Hiko said nothing, just continued down the hall, as if Kenshin hadn't said anything to him.

Kenshin watched his disappearing figure for a while, before turning back to the problem at hand: his test was about to begin! He made a mad dash for the class, and hurriedly took any available seat. The bell rang just then, and the papers were distributed.

Kenshin put the small top on the corner of his desk, and picked up his pencil. He was determined: he would pass this test! Nothing would distract him…..he put the new year's card on his desk too, next to the toy.

Shutting off everything from his mind, he began to write.

**  
0-0-0-0-0**

It was well past the afternoon by the time Kenshin came home. He looked tired, and drained.

He had been thinking about his encounter with his uncle that day. How strange it was, that he had apologized. He knew in his heart, his Uncle was not going to beg him to come back – in fact, he had given the sign that he was okay with Kenshin's decision. At the same time, he kept the doors wide open, giving him the chance to come back any time.

He was all confused and upset – he wished he could have said sorry too. He wondered how Nakamura-san was doing and what Kakujin and Hiroto were up to. Most probably, they had been given new charges.

Kaoru was standing by the door, a broom in her hand, as she swept the porch steps. On her back, in a little carrier, was the plastic Kenji. She broke into a smile when she saw him approaching.

"Kenshin! Welcome home!" She called.

He felt his heart swell with happiness. "…..I'm home." He said, tiredly. She took his hand in hers once he came up to her.

"So how did it go?" She asked eagerly.

He gave her a triumphant smile. "I passed."

She gave a little squeal of excitement and gave him a little hug. "Congratulations! I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you."

"I couldn't have done it without you." He told her sincerely.

She noticed the object in his hand. "What's that?" She asked, thinking it was some sort of award he had gotten for passing. He held it up, and she realized it was a toy.

"My uncle came by and dropped it off."

"Your Uncle?" She asked, bewildered. "You talked to your Uncle?"

"He talked to me." Kenshin said, pulling off his shoes once inside. She followed him, quickly kicking off her own shoes. "He just wanted to wish me good luck."

"That's it?" She asked, worriedly. "He didn't ask you to come back?"

He shook his head, and sat himself down at the dining room table with a sigh. He was about to pull the tie out of his hair and do it up again, but he realized that there was no longer a tie. His hand paused for a moment, and then changed course, running his fingers down the short length of his hair instead. "Just give me a moment, please, and I'll make dinner……"

"I'll do it." She interrupted. "I promise I won't burn anything, and I know my cooking isn't great, but I wanted to do something to celebrate."

He considered it for a moment, before nodding. He didn't want to disappoint her. She seemed pleased, and hurried off to do her task. She knew Kenshin was tired and hungry. She brought him out some tea first, to help him relax, before disappearing into the kitchen again, to start.

Kenshin picked up the toy and began to wind the worn piece of string around its body. He let it spin for a while, watching it topple over. He did it again, his mind twirling as fast as the toy did. As the toy tipped over again for the third time, he figured he should get some rest. He had work the next morning, and he didn't want to worry about anything at the present moment.

Yahiko walked in then, his bokken in hand. He turned his head to see Kenshin watching a toy spin on an angle. "You're back?" He asked.

"Yeah……" He took a gulp of the tea, and burned his tongue. He grimaced at the pain, and indicated the bokken with an incline of his head. "Are you going to train?" He asked.

Yahiko sat down, folding his legs beneath him. "I was going to ask you if you would help me out a bit."

Kenshin blinked. "You want me to help you? Why don't you ask your sister? Isn't she supposed to be the master?"

Yahiko scratched his cheek in annoyance. "I don't want to ask her: her ego's big enough as it is."

_ If only you knew how big mine was_, Kenshin thought ruefully.

"She's cooking right now, or I'd ask her." Yahiko continued. "And besides, you're much better. I bet you train under a different style, don't you?"

Kenshin dusted off his pant's leg, thoughtfully. His purple eyes were eyeing a dark spot on the tatami. Probably spilt food or something……he had over looked it. He made a mental note to himself to clean that after work the next day. "My style is not kendo." He said finally. "It's called the Hiten Misturugi Ryu……..but that's a technique I would rather you not know."

Yahiko leaned forward. "Isn't that the name of a company? What could be so bad about it?"

Kenshin couldn't help but glare at him. His cold look made the younger boy back away. He quickly looked away. "I won't teach it to you. But if you need help, I will try my best to aid you…….."

Uncomfortable, Yahiko nodded. "Uh…..thanks….."

"I didn't mean to yell." Kenshin said, not looking up. His eyes had returned to that dark spot again. "I wanted…….to ask you a favor in return……"

Yahiko made a face. "What? Don't ask me to do any more chores……"

Kenshin chuckled lightly. "What chores? I do them all." He grinned, wiping off the scowl that had been there recently. "I was just going to ask you a question, and I was hoping that you would help me out……"

"You're older than I am…." Yahiko started to point out.

Kenshin nodded. "I know that. It's a simple question."

Yahiko stretched out on the floor. "Fine, ask away."  
He took a deep breath, and listened carefully. He could hear Kaoru singing in the kitchen, and pots and pans clattering. He finally asked, "If you like a girl, how would you let them know?"

The boy stared at him incredulously. "That was your question?" He propped his head up with his hand as he rested on his elbow. "I would have thought you've done this before."

Kenshin went beet red. "Well……."

"Just do what you did the other times you had a girlfriend."

The redhead thought back – he'd offer them money, and rant about his good looks. Or he'd charm them with his smile or compliment them on their looks in a disarming way. There was no way he could do any of that now. "I don't think that's possible, Yahiko."

"Why not?" Yahiko asked. "If it worked before……"

"This girl is different." Kenshin told him. "I really want to tell her I like her, but I don't know how….."

Yahiko rolled his eyes. "Why are you asking me……" he grumbled. "Try 'hi, I like you.' "

Kenshin groaned. "No! I can't do that!"

The younger boy peered up at him. "Do I know this girl?" He asked.

Feigning innocence, Kenshin shook his head. What was he supposed to say? That he was in love with Yahiko's sister? That would be the day!

They heard a crash come from the kitchen, and Kenshin jumped from his spot to see what had happened. As he slid open the door slowly, he heard Kaoru singing out loud merrily, picking up fallen utensils. Soon after, she began twirling and swaying her hips to the rhythm she had created for herself.

She seemed oblivious to the fact that he was standing there. He swallowed, glad that she was safe; most probably, she had knocked it over because of all that twirling. He smiled a bit, sliding the door back into place quietly, and made his way back to Yahiko.

The younger boy was watching his eyes. They were filled with love, and he understood perfectly, whom it was Kenshin was in love with. He smirked. "If you won't tell her straight out, try something else."

"Something else?"

He spread his arms out dramatically. "Poetry: your eyes are as bright as the stars, your lips as red as roses….."

Kenshin shook his head. "I don't want to sound like a hopeless romantic. I want something……less……sappy……"

Yahiko's smirk grew bigger. "Then say something like, "Can I be your math tutor?" "

Kenshin repeated, "Math tutor!"

Yahiko rambled on, not letting him continue his sentence, "We can add a bed, subtract the clothes, divide your legs and multiply the fun."

"What?" Kenshin cried, "That is so……."

"If it's too strong an approach, say something more…… subtle." Yahiko told him, loving his embarrassment. "Say 'The word of the day is legs. How about we go to my place and spread it?' "

At Kenshin's red face and speechless stare, Yahiko fell over, laughing. His guffaws finally subsided when he heard Kenshin mutter, "I knew I shouldn't have asked you." He was as red as a tomato, and hoped that Kaoru wouldn't walk in just then and ask what was wrong.

Sobering, Yahiko picked up his bokken again, getting up. He stopped by the door. "If you can't tell my sister to her face, yet, try practicing to a mirror if you don't want to look like a fool." There was a hint of amusement still in his voice. "It's the only thing I can suggest."

With that, he walked out, leaving Kenshin dumbfounded.

A mirror?

**  
0-0-0-0-0  
**

Now dressed in something other than uniform, and comfortable, Okita ran toward the front door, grabbing his shoes.

The snow had all melted already, leaving the ground semi-wet. It meant that spring was coming, and with it, the end of the school year. He was looking forward to graduation, even though it only meant he was getting older. He paused in his thoughts, that was, if he was going to graduate. He'd have to work harder. He sighed.

He had almost slipped and fallen on the newly polished wood in the hallway as he had run down it. Of all the days they decided to take out that ridiculous red carpet for cleaning, too. He had saved face though, and was now eager to get out of the house. He thought to go visit Ai before she left that day, and then maybe hang out with Soujiro. If not, he'd go drop by Saitoh's.

Okita stiffened when he heard someone ask, "Are you going out?"

He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was only his sister. He relaxed and snapped back, "What does it look like to you?" He had thought that she had been his mother…….and he really didn't need to confront her.

"If you're going out, why don't you take Kobayashi-san with you?" She asked.

He turned around and blinked. "Kobayashi-san?" He asked, confused, "Why would I take her along?"

Reiko pointed down the hall, into the open room, where Hikaru sat, holding back the sleeve to her left arm's kimono as she dipped a brush into ink and began writing calligraphy. Her strokes were graceful, practiced. Her face held of look of concentration, and he watched her for a moment, before Reiko said, "She's lonely, and she must be bored. I'm sure she won't bother you……just take her around to see some sights."

Okita frowned. But then again……he did feel sorry for her since she was always by herself. He got up, shoes in hand, and made his way toward the door.

Hikaru looked up briefly and then bowed her head in acknowledgement. "Good afternoon, sir……..ah…….Okita-san……."

He smiled. "Hi. Are you busy?" He asked.

She had written his name on the sheet of paper, each stroke with a mastery of their own. He was intrigued. He couldn't do calligraphy if it killed him. She glanced at the paper too for a moment, blushing. "No, not really……"

"Want to come with me?" He asked, indicating the door with his thumb. "I'm going out."

"I would bother you……" She said humbly.

"No, I'm inviting you." He insisted. "I'll show you around some."

She put down the brush, and folded her hands neatly into her lap. She was wearing a long-sleeved kimono, rich in the blue material made of pure silk. Her hair was done up in a simple hairstyle, falling about her face. "If it would please you….." She started to say.

He couldn't help but glare. "If you're going to be like that, forget it." He muttered.

Reiko put a hand to his back. "Don't be mean." She whispered. "She's afraid." She nudged him forward, prodding him to apologize.

He glanced down. "I mean……well, it would please me, because I really want you to go." He faltered a bit, not knowing what to say next. "Will you go with me?" He finished.

A smile lit her face. He felt his heart start thumping fast. What……

"I will go." She announced. She got up and followed him to the door, ready go slip on some geta, but he stopped her. (Geta – wooden shoes that are worn with the traditional kimono)

She met his brown eyes questioningly. "You're not going out in that are you?" He asked, eyeing her clothing with distaste.

She looked down at herself. "Is it immodest?" She asked instantly. And here she had chosen the material herself. If he didn't like it, she was ready to go and change.

He felt himself blushing. Why, he had no clue. "No, it is……it's just that……" He waved his hand to indicate the cloth. "You don't have to go out with me dressed like that……."

She gave him a confused smile. "What would you rather I change into?"

"Jeans and a simple sweater." He told her. "I'd be embarrassed if you came outside with me like that." Once again, she looked down at herself.

"I own nothing of the sort. Does this disgust you?" She asked, even more confused.

"No." He sighed. "Never mind." He made a mental note to buy her some real clothing. It was ridiculous for her to have to wear kimonos all the time. Besides, he was running out of time. He had promised to meet Ai by the TownSquare MV before she had to go to the airport. He hoped he wouldn't be too late.

He could have taken the car, but then, he wouldn't be able to show Hikaru the sights as effectively.

They stepped outside, the cold wind a bit biting, but other than that, it wasn't as bad as before. He had slipped into a Nike jacket, matching the rest of his articles of clothing. Hikaru had donned a heavy haori, and clasped her hands in front of her. She made sure to walk two paces behind him, watching his back. (Haori – an overcoat-like yukata. I don't know how else to explain it)

He glanced over his shoulder. "Hurry up, or we'll be late." She merely nodded, and he waited for her to catch up, but she didn't. When he stopped, she stopped, still a little ways behind him. "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No sir…….Okita-san." She corrected herself again.

He remembered what she had told him, that she was always to walk two paces behind a man. He groaned inwardly and made another mental note to himself: there was a lot he'd have to teach her. He resumed his walk, figuring that now was not the time to argue with her. He'd be really late.

Halfway there, he stopped by a shop when he saw Hikaru looking into it wistfully. It was a confectionery shop, with little displays in the window. She was looking at a jewel case, her face puckered with interest.

He glanced down at the case too. _What…..so cheap……_he thought to himself. Why would she want something like this? It wasn't even made of real silver!

"Do you want to go see it?" He asked.

Her eyes shone. "May I, please?" She asked, the first sign of real excitement he had ever seen her have. He realized that he was willing to be late just because of it. He smiled and nodded, and the two of them went inside to check the store out.

It had a mix of everything: clothing, items, and at the front, some candy for kids. His eyes fell on something in the corner, and he went to pick it up. It was an orange teddy bear. He held it up. She came over to see what it was he held. "Do you think it's a suitable present?" he asked.

Hikaru tilted her head a bit. "It is for a friend?" She asked finally.

He nodded. "Yeah……"

She took it from him, staring at it for a few minutes. "It is a fine present." She noted. "It is for a lady friend?"

"My best friend. Ai……remember her?"

Hikaru remembered. That had been the girl that had stolen his heart. She handed it back to him. "It is her birthday?" She inquired.

He shook his head. "She's leaving. I wanted to give her something before she left."

Hikaru looked at the bear again. "I see." It was fluffy and soft – the regular type of a teddy bear, no more than a foot tall. Its arms and hands rested limply, its body stuffed fully with cotton. "I am most certain she will like it."

He swelled with happiness. "Really? Okay, then, I'll give this to her." He had been planning on giving her a teddy bear since the beginning, but he hadn't known whether or not she'd like something like that. Having Hikaru's opinion really helped. He was a big fan of Ayumi Hamasaki, and had finished listening to the song "Teddy Bear" – and that's where he got the idea from.

He absentmindedly went to the counter and picked up the little silver box she had been looking at and handed both items to the cashier. Hikaru looked at him with round eyes as he handed her the box.

"I know you wanted it." He said quietly. "This is my first gift for you, though it is not the best……"

She clutched it to herself. "I love it……thank you." She sounded so sincere. So that it wouldn't look strange for him to be carrying around a plastic that had a head of a teddy bear sticking out of it, Hikaru carried it. She refused to walk in stride with him, afraid to be seen by someone who might have a connection with his father.

He left it at that, not wanting to start an unnecessary argument.

Sure enough, Ai was waiting for him by the mall, her back pressed up against the cold brick. Aoshi stood silent by her side, his blue eyes searching for Okita's figure.

Okita ambled up to them, Hikaru in tow. "Hi." He said breathlessly.

Aoshi inclined his head once, and Ai pulled Soushi into a hug.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He said, pulling away.

Aoshi had driven in his sports car again, and he could see that her bags were in the back seat already. She glanced at them too and shrugged. "Well, you came right in time; Aoshi was getting impatient." She winked at the taller boy, who rolled his eyes. She gave Hikaru a nod.

"I was looking for a gift." Okita said, turning a bit and getting it from his fiancée. "I hope you like it." He watched as she lifted the bear out of the plastic. "It's a bear to remember me by. You can keep it on your pillow and when you feel lonely, you can tell it all your problems. I'll be sure to hear them."

She laughed. "It's cute. It would have been better if it was green, but I like it nonetheless." She gave him another hug. "I'll miss you." She told him. "I'll keep it where I can see it every day when I wake up." She squeezed its middle. "You were listening to that song again, weren't you?" He smirked.

She suddenly went past him and took Hikaru's hand. "Kobayashi-san, correct?"

Hikaru nodded, surprised at the sudden boldness of this girl she had never really met. "Please take care of Soushi. You're a lucky girl."

"I will." Hikaru affirmed, nodding.

Okita stepped back, as Ai took Aoshi's hand. "Thanks a lot, guys! I'm off."

"Take care." Okita said, waving a little.

Ai looked back once, before opening the passenger door and slipping in. The engine of the red car roared to life, backed up, and then pulled away.

If Okita had known that it would be the last time he'd see her, he would have asked to come with them………

**  
0-0-0-0-0  
**

As stupid as the suggestion had been, Kenshin soon found himself facing a mirror. It was late at night, but he found he couldn't go to sleep. Maybe it had something to do with the amount of sugar Kaoru had put in her cookies that afternoon, and he had eaten quite a lot of them.

She wasn't a bad cook, but she wasn't all together that great. Despite her attentiveness in class and her texts, she wasn't all too eager when it came to watching what it was she had in the pot. But, the last meal she had made was really good – and for dessert, a couple of cookies. She must have put in a whole bagful of sugar, if not more.

He was sitting in the living room, a small mirror in his hands. The round oval shape of it made his eyes look big if he tilted it on an angle. And vice versa if he tilted it on a strange angle the other way.

He took a deep breath. Feeling absolutely ridiculous, but deciding to try it anyway – Kaoru was probably already asleep so he was safe – he began. "Um………I……really like you……." He started.

He was looking at his eyes when he said that. No……that doesn't sound right. He tried a different approach. "I mean…….after all these months, I have fallen in love with you." He restated. Groaning, he shook his head. "No……that sounds so……." His murmuring trailed off, as he thought of another approach.

Kaoru, having just finished taking a shower, came out from the washroom and was going to cross to her bedroom when she saw the living room lights still on. Not wanting to pay any more than she had to for electricity, she made to go to the room and close them, only to hear Kenshin's voice as it was saying "…..after all these months, I have fallen in love with you."

Her heart stopped beating. What? He loved someone else? Was he talking on the phone? She knew it was bad to eavesdrop, but she couldn't believe her ears! She felt as if he had smashed her heart into a million pieces, and she felt jealousy and envy for the person he was talking to. She leaned in to hear some more.

He paused. "Then how about…… 'hi, Kaoru. I wanted to let you know I like you' or something cheesy like that." He sighed and put down the mirror in his hands. "Then she'll think I'm joking and that I'm not serious." He glanced down at the small reflecting object in his hands. "And I feel like a moron talking to myself." He ran his hands through his hair. "Kaoru, how can I let you know how I feel?"

Kaoru leaned against the door, her cheeks pink. Her heart was warmed. He was talking to a mirror, and trying to find the words to say……she never knew him to be the shy type – what with all she'd heard about him. Her heart was racing a million beats per second – well, not literally – she could hardly contain herself in her joy. She felt so giddy – he loved her! Or so he said…..but perhaps, he would change his mind. She felt the joy start to disappear……he'd probably never tell her. If he said he's liked her since, why hadn't he told her yet?

She peeked in, to see Kenshin closing his eyes.

Nakamura-san's figure appeared in his mind's eye, and her counseling voice came echoing into his head. "Kenshin……are you sad again?"

"A little." He answered.

"Does it hurt you, to not be able to tell how you feel?"

"……..How come………How come, I can't get what I want this time?" He asked finally. "I just want to tell her how I feel. Is that so hard?"

"Patience, darling." She said quietly. "You must learn that some things aren't bought with money."

"I know that already." He said miserably. "What should I do?"

"You should tell her what is in the bottom of your heart." She told him. "And while you do, make sure you show her you are sincere."

Kenshin frowned. "Nakamura-san…..how…….?"

"That's for you to figure out." She disappeared from view. And Kenshin, opened his eyes.

He sighed. He was back in the room, holding that ridiculous mirror in his hands. Nakamura's advising voice was always a soothing thing. Even though she wasn't really there, he was certain that was what she would have said. He looked in the mirror again. His finger traced the scar on his cheek.

"Kaoru……do you hate me?" He asked finally. "Do you hate the fact that I am a coward? That I have hurt you, and others around me?"

Kaoru froze. Did he know she was there?

He continued. "From the moment I saw you, there was something different about you……something to strong……so intangible……and I wanted it. More than anything." He blinked at himself in the mirror. He could almost feel her presence in the room with him. "But…..I realize I can't get everything I want." He said ruefully, breathing in the distinct scent of jasmine. He knew she was there. He could feel it. And he was right.

His eye caught her figure standing by the doorstep. His eyes never left her face. "But, if you would allow me……this unworthy one……to love you…..even from afar…..I would be happy……..I don't know how to tell you my feelings." He said quietly. "And I don't know if you will believe me…….but I've grown to love you. So much, that every time I see you, it hurts – it hurts so much because I know that a person like me does not deserve your love. That a person like you – so perfect – would ever love me back. Sometimes it hurts so much, I don't even want to be around you." He met her eyes with his through the mirror, hers a round blue.

"But I do love you…..Kamiya Kaoru. With all of my heart; from the bottom of my heart. It may hurt, but I want you to know. And in this, there is no joke – I lay vulnerable." He put down the mirror, bowing his head a bit. "So……then……it lies in your hands."

Kaoru covered her mouth. Her long black tresses were tangled and wet, falling down her back, but she didn't care. He was so sweet. She felt her heart swell with love for this person in front of her. He tore himself to pieces in her presence, and it was only her who could put him back together again. That he had so selflessly made himself small in her eyes made her eyes mist. She wanted to keep him at her side, close, forever.

She took a step in, and then, another, and another…….until she was behind him. Her arms came up to wrap themselves around Kenshin's neck, pulling him close. He went willingly, as her fingers came up to bury themselves in his short locks.

"You idiot…….." She whispered, lovingly. "My Kenshin……."

He sighed a bit, looking up at her blue eyes. They locked for a while. Slowly, she bent her head down and gave him a kiss. "I love you……" She whispered. "You have made me so happy……"

He turned in her arms, the burden lifting from his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, nestling his head on her shoulder. "I'm glad…… that is all I want – for you to be happy."

He let out a content sigh, breathing in. "Mmm……..Kaoru………?"

She paused. "Yes?"

"……You smell so good……."

She opened her mouth to say something, but he was already fast asleep.

She continued to stroke his hair, and they stayed that way all night.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Soujiro hung around anxiously after school, waiting for Misao to come out of class. She had asked him politely the other day if he would be so kind as to walk her home the next day, as Aoshi had something to do after school, and her friends were going to their respective clubs.

She didn't want to walk alone, and he had agreed.

She stumbled out of her last class, her eyes downcast. She looked up at him and offered him a small smile. "Good afternoon, Seta-san." She said. Her voice had lost its genkiness.

He hoisted his backpack up some more, and leaned heavily on his crutches as he did so. He was tired of using those, but then again, there was not much he could do. The doctor had said about another month more and he would be able to be rid of them. He could hardly wait.

But he was most disappointed: he was not going to be able to compete in the upcoming kendo tournament that was to take place in about three days. He had been looking forward to that too.

"Hey, Makimachi-san, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. He didn't like seeing her look so down. It was like the time that Aoshi had told her that he didn't love her. He hoped that she wasn't too affected by the death of Magdaria.

"Thanks for showing up……" She told him. "………I just…….."

Soujiro nodded. "Don't worry about it: anything for a friend. I'll be around whenever you need me."

Misao finally smiled. "Thanks."

They exited the school, pushing the oak doors open. Soujiro remembered Aoshi saying something like he had to go bring Ai somewhere. Great, maybe that was why Misao was depressed. He didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything.

He was going to ask her if she wanted a ride instead of walking since it was much warmer, but she plowed ahead, deep in her own thoughts. His hand on his cell phone backed away, uncertain. He struggled to keep up with her sudden brisk pace, as he hobbled along on those damned crutches.

Realizing that she was going to fast for his liking, Misao slowed down a bit. "Sorry about that, Seta-san…….." She said. "I'm just flustered."

"I can tell." He agreed. "Do you want to stop by the cemetery?"

She shook her head. "No. I wouldn't be able to bear that." She clasped her hands in front of her. "In fact, I don't even want to go home. Do you have spare time?"

He blinked. "Yes……." He answered cautiously.

"Do you want to go to a café for a little while?" She offered. "Or go to the mall……?"

He froze. She was asking him to go somewhere? Was he dreaming? He felt his spirits soar. He was all of a sudden really excited. He felt himself nod, and say something stupid like, "I'd love to." They began their trek again, pushing against a sudden bout of wind.

Misao's braid flapped crazily, but she didn't seem to notice. She pressed onward, seemingly oblivious to everything. Even the traffic light………

**  
0-0-0-0-0**

Okita left Saitoh's house, dusting off the crumbs of an apple pie he had just finished eating. Tokio-san was known to be a very good cook, and he didn't complain when she insisted he taste-test her baking.

Saitoh always joked and said that he could cook better than her any day, but she quickly retorted that the only edible thing he had managed to make was soba noodles and that was out of a package nonetheless.

He grinned as they argued about something petty. Saitoh turned to him. "You'll be okay?" He asked.

Okita nodded. "I'll be fine."

Saitoh looked relieved. "You seem to be in a better mood, lately."

He shrugged. "I'm coping. Kobayashi-san isn't like all the other girls, but I hope that it will change in time." He smiled, a bit to himself. "Despite how difficult it is, I am beginning to like her."

The elder scowled. "Don't you go getting all mushy on me, Okita-kun, or I will throttle you, I swear." He pulled out a cigarette from his breast pocket and a lighter. He handed it to Okita. "And here I promised not to spoil you."

Grinning, Okita took it from the man, and lit it. "Sorry to bug you guys today." He said, placing it in his mouth and inhaling. "I just didn't want to go home straight after school." He brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

Saitoh smoothly took out another cigarette for himself. "Hn…….using me as a scape goat I see." He blew the smoke out in a thin cloud. "You really know how to make my day." He said sarcastically.

Tokio came up from behind him, their son in her arms. "Oh, you know you'll always be welcome here, Okita-kun." She shot her husband a warning look. "And don't mind him – he's always sour."

"Do let me protest." Saitoh said, rolling his eyes. Then on a more serious note, he said, "Come back anytime you want. I'd like to see this Kobayashi-san for myself." He was interested: an authentic Japanese girl? He wondered how bad she could possibly be.

Rubbing his chin self-consciously, Okita answered, "I sent her on ahead today. Next time, I'll try and bring her along."

Tokio nodded. "That'd be great." She scowled at her husband. "Hajime! How many times have I told you to stop smoking when you're in the house?"

He gave her a look. "But I am out of the house!" He protested.

She returned the look. "Well, I've changed the rule – you shouldn't be smoking anywhere near our property." Okita quickly disposed of his cigarette, crushing it on a nearby ashtray that Saitoh kept close to the porch's window. He began to slip away as they began bickering again.

"I'm going!" He called behind him, as they continued to argue. Eventually, Saitoh stepped out of the closed in porch, glumly.

"Fine!" Saitoh barked. "I'm going to be walking with Okita-kun to the corner. But don't think it's because of your stupid rule."

"Now, who's using who as a scape goat?" Okita asked. Honestly, those two……he mused.

Saitoh huffed. They walked in silence to the corner, where Okita took his leave, rushing away.

He had tons of homework to do for Physics, and he was hoping that he could catch Hikaru on time – maybe she'd help him. Besides, he needed her notes.

He pulled his jacket tighter against himself, trying to block out the cold. He hoped that spring would come and fast. He knew for a fact that there was going to be no more snow falling that year.

He was just thinking about how strange events had happened one after another, when he turned the corner and went past an alleyway, where a gang was hanging out. They were drinking and being overly noisy.

Not paying them any mind, he continued on his way, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He wished he had taken a car instead of walking, but he had figured that it would take him longer to get home if he walked. And he was in no way in any rush to get home……

His footsteps slowed down as he came across a bag that was strewn on the floor, the contents scattered. When he looked closer, he realized that it was a book bag from Kojimachi Private High. It had the crest on the side.

Wondering if it could possibly be a classmate's, he bent down to see who it belonged to. A couple of textbooks were strewn out, and he saw that they were marked his grade level. He began to pick up the fallen notes. He found a wallet, and opened it, for some reason, dreading to see who it belonged to.

The feeling got worse as he read the name.

It couldn't be…….

That would mean those guys in the alleyway…….

He stuffed everything back into the bag as quickly as possible with shaking hands.

_ Oh dear god no……. _He thought frantically. _Please don't let this happen……._

**to be continued….

* * *

**

AN: Well, I hope you liked the K/K moment. I hope it wasn't mundane and boring. Me and my cliffhangers…Don't forget to review! Till next Sunday guys!

* * *

NOTES TO ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS: IMPORTANT

**SCHOOL YEAR**: In Japan, the school year ends for children around the first week of April. Their Spring Break separates the school years. For those going into University, their school year ends at the end of March so as not to be bothered by the grade change.

Their summer vacation, however, interrupts the school year. Usually, elementary and high school students are given homework over the break, to have done and ready to hand in once it's time for school again. High school students usually have only one month of break, with less homework, and Elementary students have two months, with more homework. Which one did I like better? Neither! Students should have NO homework over a break! But then again, the schools prefer the students not forget what they have learned because of their break.

**ART**: Calligraphy, flower arranging, home Ec. Are a must for girls to take. (At my school anyway) they're considered a traditional art, and many take pride in the craftsmanship.

**TESTS:** Usually, tests take about 3-4 hours to write. Again, this all depends on the school you go to. These are all based off my own experiences at the school I attend. They consist of mostly history and mathematics, for the most part. Afterwards, they really focus in on the sciences and other subjects.

When it comes to switching schools – entrance exams must be taken. Every school wants their students to be at their highest level of learning at all times. Some schools have elevations, where entrance exams aren't needed to be taken to get into the university/high school. For example:

Kojimachi Private Elementary Students would not have to take an exam to get into Kojimachi Private Middle High. Or to get into the High school or University. It depends if the school has their own trends.

If you ask me, entrance exams are made difficult – there is always heavy competition.

**KIMONOS** – Nowadays, people don't usually go around wearing the elaborately colored clothing. First of all, it's expensive! They are mostly made out of silk, each stitch and design created by hand. (the very best ones of course) Second of all, it's usually only worn as a traditional cloth instead of an every day wear. It's used for special occasions – birthdays and celebrations and/or festivals.

It's not BANNED, so you can wear them, just don't expect to see too many of them on the streets. Again, it all depends on where you plan to travel/stay.

Kimonos have long draping sleeves. Why, you ask? Back then, they were used as pockets. They are still used as pockets, but that's the origin of the sleeves. Another thing to note for all you people out there – bright, lively, childish colors (pink, blue, red) are usually what young girls/children would wear. Long sleeved ones usually indicate that the girl is still unmarried. Dark, rich colors are for those who are older (brown, maroon, black, gold, scarlet) and the short sleeves usually indicate that a woman is married.

The more extravagant an obi, (the thing tied around the waist) the harder it is to put on. It takes approximately 2 hours to do up a bow nicely, as it is another form of art. Again, simple ones might be a sign that one is married. But nowadays, you can never be quite certain.

**YUKATAS** – Less expensive, and very similar to a kimono. Yukata's sleeves are short, so when it comes to statuses if a person is single or not, well, one wouldn't be sure. They are usually worn in the hotter days as Yukatas are usually made out of cotton. They are not as elaborate as Kimonos, nor are they as difficult to put on.

THANKS FOR READING,

-Chiki


	39. New Problems

**WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU**

**By: Chiki Yumeshisa**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…all original characters/ideas are mine to claim though.**

**Warnings:****Rated R**. Rape scene and violence ahead. K/K waff, but that's not really a warning is it?

AN: Here's the next chapter guys. Glad to see that everyone is happy about the K/K pairing FINALLY. (Even I'm glad!) Once again, there are cultural notes at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 39: - New Problems -**

Kenshin woke up to a warm feeling. The strong smell of jasmine engulfed him and he felt like he had slept for the longest time. He couldn't remember when it was that he had slept so well. He was about to stretch lazily, when he realized with a start that the warm feeling came from someone beside him.

The night before rushed back to him. That's right – he had told Kaoru how he really felt. He felt his cheeks warm at the thought. He remembered her saying that she loved him back. All nervousness at the intimate position they were in, flew out of his head.

His head was resting by the base of her neck, his arm wrapped loosely around her middle. His legs enveloped hers. Her cheek rested against his short red locks. At his slight movement, she woke.

_ My Kenshin……._

That was what she had said.

"Kaoru…..please tell me this is not a dream…….." He murmured, knowing that she was awake too.

She chuckled lightly, her breath blowing some strands away gently. "It's not a dream, Kenshin." She said quietly.

He tilted his head up to look at her. She glanced down at him, and their eyes locked. "Kenshin……" She began to say. She gave a little yelp as he captured her lips in his. He didn't let it last though, and instead, kissed the top of her head. "I've got to go to work." He told her, getting up.

She managed to sit up too, the feel of his lips on hers still hanging. "Okay." She sounded disappointed.

She felt sore, and very tired. She hadn't fallen asleep until hours after Kenshin had, and had slept in the most contorted position that her whole body ached. But she would give anything to be by Kenshin's side. She could hardly believe that he had said that to her the night before. Especially since they had really gotten off on the wrong foot.

He leaned down and tilted his head. "Get some more sleep. It's not yet time for you to get up."

She nodded, and before he could turn away, she grabbed hold of his sleeve. He turned around, wondering what it was she wanted. She felt her face turn red, and for a moment, she didn't know what to say. Finally, she asked, "Kenshin…….is it true, what you told me yesterday?"

He blinked those queer purple eyes at her. "That I love you?" He asked softly. "Every word was true."

She smiled. "I'm……..glad."

The way she just sat there, blushing, made him melt. He knelt in front of her and took her face in his hands, before lowering his mouth to her lips for the second time that day. He gave her a passionate kiss – the one she had been deprived of earlier. He pressed her body close to his, savoring her warmth.  
She giggled against his mouth, as a tickling feeling rose in the pit of her stomach. She wanted more – much more, and it was scaring her, at the same time, enticing her. She was losing her control and she wanted to stop before it got out of hand.

She took the hand away from her face, holding it in hers, her eyes never unlocking with his. "You'll be late." She told him.

He kissed her nose. "I'll see you when you get home from school." He whispered. "Get some rest: I kept you up last night………"

Kaoru grinned. "It was worth it." He had been like a child, who kept a firm hold on their loved ones when they were afraid to be alone in the dark. He hadn't wanted to let go of her, and she settled for sleeping next to him.

She watched as he left the room, to get ready. She made him a simple lunch, consisting of salad and fruits, since he didn't eat white bread – he ate whole wheat, but they didn't have any, so he settled for salad.

Seeing that she would only have another hour of sleep anyway, she decided to practice Kendo: after all, she was part of the tournament, and she was afraid she was getting rusty.

Kenshin rushed out of the shower, and to the kitchen, to prepare his lunch and everyone's breakfast. He froze when he saw his lunch already made, and a little note that read, "Take care! -Kaoru."

He felt his heart swell with joy, and he picked it up.

He glanced at the clock, and saw that he was late: he had slept in. He hoped he wouldn't get in trouble. Having no time, he quickly scribbled a note of apology to her, asking her kindly to forgive him for not being able to make breakfast. And then, he ran out the door, almost forgetting to put on his shoes.

He kept the note she had written in his pocket.

**  
0-0-0-0-0**

Okita gathered all the contents and picked up the bag as he ran. His only thought was that gang he had heard earlier. His heart thumped hard.

The name in the wallet had belonged to Hikaru.  
He had a sinking gut feeling that it wasn't a good sign. Knowing how obedient Hikaru was with any man, he knew it wouldn't be pretty. Of course, that was probably the reason why she wasn't screaming either: someone like her wouldn't do that, even if it was wrong.

Why he was so worried about her, he didn't know. But he felt awful! If anything did happen to her, it would be his fault because he had sent her ahead instead of walking with her. If he hadn't stopped to have a little chat with the Saitohs, this would not have happened. No matter how much he blamed himself, it was still happening, and he had to do something about it.

It didn't help that he was alone either. Suddenly, he wished that either Kenshin or Sanosuke were there with him. Not that he was a coward: far from that. In fact, Okita had gotten into his fair amount of brawls. The problem was, he was up against at least 12 of them on his own. He looked around to find something that might aid him.

He caught sight of someone's furniture that they had thrown away. There was a chair. He ran over to it, to see if he could use something – anything – to use against them. He finally clenched his fist and broke off the leg to a chair. It was about as long as his forearm. It would have to do…….

Even if it was a short stick, they were taught in Kendo that they should make do with their weapon, all the way to the end. He would believe in his skills: after all, he trained much too often for his liking. He tucked the book bag behind the person's garbage bags along with his own. He couldn't very well fight with his arms occupied with those.

If no one would come to rescue Hikaru, he would. Even if he was alone…….

He set his mind. No more fooling around – he would treat it as if it were a kendo tournament. He gathered his bearing and then made his way quickly back around that corner.

He could hear the boisterous laughter as he drew closer. Then he heard what he had been listening for: Hikaru's humble reply.

"Please…….don't…….." She was begging. Her voice was anxious and frightened, but at the same time, humble and pleading. Okita made it to the mouth of the alleyway just in time to hear her little shriek as she was pushed down to the floor, and one man straddled her. Her blazer had been taken off and flung on the floor. Her tie was ripped, joining her blazer. He began to try and push her skirt up around her thighs. Seeing that it would take too much time, he yanked it off, throwing it in a puddle of something.

She struggled as much as she could, but with him sitting on her like that, she wasn't able to do much. And she didn't know how to protect herself – thoughts about how men were the superior gender were racing through her head. If she fought back, she'd surely get into trouble. But that wasn't enough to console her….tears were pouring down her cheeks.

She knew this was wrong……..

She didn't want to be defiled.

A hard, cold voice made those disgusting fingers stop their work. All the men looked up, their snickering dying in their throats. "Get off her."

She glanced up and couldn't help but cry out, "Okita-san!"

"Now." Okita commanded, ignoring her for the moment. He was livid. For some strange reason, he didn't want anyone messing with her. He found, all of a sudden, that she was something precious to him, and he didn't want to lose it. "The only person who is going to ever be allowed to do that to her, is me."  
A shiver went up Hikaru's spine at his words. She didn't know what to think, all she wanted was for this horrid creature to leave her be. Relief washed through her as the man got off her.

Okita's arm came down to help her to her feet. When she did, he pushed her roughly against the wall. He was upset. She smacked it lightly, terrified. With wide round eyes, she watched as Okita raised his makeshift weapon against the nine men who were crowding the alley.

He was amazingly fast, his lithe body slipping between them like air. She saw him get knocked over to the side, and his cheek get slashed with a broken beer bottle. He stumbled back, but he stiffened his resolve – he couldn't lose focus because he was largely outnumbered.

With a grunt, he pushed himself off the floor, and drove his weapon sharply to one's eye and then turned, knocking the one behind him in the throat, causing the man to spit out blood. Suddenly, Okita's weapon was kicked out of his hand, and it was sent skittering across the floor, hitting the wall next to Hikaru.

His head spun with the impact of the man's next hit. And the figures pounced onto him. He managed to turn his head to Hikaru and choke out for her to get away. She was about to, but one man caught her ankle, sending her sprawling.

Angrily, Okita threw one guy off him, but his arms and legs were pinned by someone else. And suddenly, all the shouting and cursing died down.

_What……._Okita thought, confused.

A new figure was standing at the mouth of the alley. He saw cold glinting yellow eyes.

"Kenshin?" He asked, confused.

But it was not Kenshin. When the figure moved forward some more, he realized that this person was much taller than Kenshin by far. It was Saitoh.

"What's going on here?" He asked coolly, surveying the scene. His voice was quiet, but Saitoh didn't need to yell to make it known that he was upset. He smoothly dropped his cigarette on the floor, squishing it with his foot. He did that slowly, and it was as if time were suspended as everyone watched him do so.

He ambled into the alleyway slowly too, and the person who was pinning down Hikaru slowly backed away. Even the ones holding Okita stopped and stood up straight. His mere presence was scary. Now Okita saw what made him such a good teacher: his students always obeyed, and to no wonder. He felt goosebumps form on his arms, and even though he wasn't there to fight him, he still wanted to cower away. "I haven't had a good fist fight in years." He was saying. "And the last time I did, I do believe I almost killed the person……" He bent down and retrieved Okita's fallen 'weapon'.

He stared at it for a moment blankly, before throwing it to Okita, who caught it, startled. He scrambled to his feet, his limbs protesting to the sudden movements. He clutched the weapon tightly in his hands. "However," he continued dryly, "I'd rather not participate in this just yet – it isn't my fight." He raised an eyebrow at the younger boy in implication.

He caught the hidden meaning behind the words, and Okita stared up at him. "Saitoh-san……"

"Okita-kun, you're capable of defeating all of them at once." Saitoh told him sternly. "Just think of it as a way of venting your……anger……."

_Yeah……_Okita thought. He brought back to memory his hatred for his father. And then his hatred at these men for hurting Hikaru. Determination once again flooded his mind. He would not lose.

Saitoh leaned against the cold brick of the wall. It was slimy and sticky with something, but he didn't care for what it was at the moment: he was enjoying watching the fight. That was one part he hated about being a teacher: he always had to break up the fights even if he wanted to see them. The place smelled nasty, and he surveyed the garbage littering it. But then, he returned his attention to the fight taking place.

Okita dodged three attacks, before delivering one of his own.

_ Vital points._

Those were important since he was against so many.

_ No time._

If he hesitated, they could overrule him.  
_  
Strike hard._

Those were the rules of the game. If one was down and out, it was one less to worry about.  
_  
Offense is the best defense._

In this case, anyway. He would just dodge their attacks.  
_  
Use their own power against them._

Slipping away from a delivered punch, Okita grabbed the fist and pulled the guy forward, causing him to fall flat on his face, and without much grace at that. If he hadn't been fighting so many, Okita would have spared the time to laugh. However, he was. Unfortunately.

In a matter of moments, his opponents lay on the ground before him, groaning. One or two were knocked out, and the others were lucky if they were left not bleeding. He made his way smoothly to Hikaru, who sat hunched up in a ball. She had tried to hide herself from Saitoh's view as much as possible. She felt tainted and dirty.

When Okita approached her, she backed away even more, and started crying.

He knelt in front of her. "It's okay now, Kobayashi-san………the men aren't going to hurt you anymore."

"I'm so sorry Okita-san! You must hate me now!" She cried through her sobs. "I'm unworthy….."

He gently pulled off his blazer, as her shirt was torn apart, and draped it over her shoulders. Then he went to retrieve her skirt, shaking it off from the wet droplets. It was soiled, but he couldn't very well have her walking around the street with nothing but underclothing on.

Her sniffling and sobbing continued as he held it out to her, but she didn't want to look at him. So he left it by her side. To give her back some semblance of dignity again, he turned his back to her, allowing her to slip on the clothing to at least look respectable.

"Whatever happened today was not your fault." He said tightly. "It was mine; I'm sorry for asking you to go on ahead."

She suddenly hugged him from behind, her arms around his neck. "Oh, Okita-san, I was so scared!" She sobbed onto his shoulder, her whole body racking. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She paused, and then pushed away from him, realizing that she was stepping past the boundaries that had been laid out for her. But she was so grateful that she had forgotten, and she wanted to show him how much she appreciated his help. If he hadn't come…..

He turned around again, his face somber. "Still……I really didn't expect you to get attacked. My utmost apologies." He turned to face Saitoh, who had made to leave. "Thank you too, Saitoh-san……I was ready to give up……."

Saitoh grunted. He seemed miserable. "Those jerks. That was my last cigarette too."

Okita grinned. Trust Saitoh to say something so mundane at a time like that. He motioned for Hikaru to get up and follow him. He knew that Saitoh would let them come over: after all, they couldn't return home looking like that, or else…….that would be one fight he didn't want to get in.

They left the alleyway together, the bodies of those defeated still on the floor.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin turned around, taking the files from his boss. He stood on top of a stool to help him reach the higher cabinets, as he was short. He was wearing a white t-shirt and simple baggy black jeans that he had bought at a garage sale. How degrading for someone like him………but it couldn't be helped anymore: it fit his status.

"Sorry about this, Kenshin." His boss said apologetically. He was a thin man in his late 30s. He wore thick glasses, which he was always pushing up his nose with his forefinger. He had deep blue eyes that seemed to see what everyone was doing. "I know you were supposed to have gone home half an hour ago, but if you could just please……"

Kenshin nodded. "Of course, sir. Don't worry about it." The numbers were going to drive him crazy, but he would do anything just to get a little more money.

His boss smiled gratefully. "Thanks, a lot kid." He put the manila-colored folders into Kenshin's palm. He stopped by the doorway and addressed him again. "By the way, you heard about the split?"

Kenshin's eyebrows furrowed with question. His fingers went back to sorting out the papers he had just been given. He hardly spoke to any of his co-workers, since he was too embarrassed to. He found he was extremely shy. He was the youngest there, being at the age of 18, while everyone else was in their late 20s. That would probably be why he wasn't aware of this split the boss was talking about.

The boss pushed his glasses up as they were starting to slide down his nose again. "Well, our company is collaborating under one of the M.R.I's branches. I'm thrilled to find that we will be doing so well."

Kenshin's blood ran cold, and the papers he was holding in his hands fell to the floor in a scattered mess. He jumped and began to scrambled down to pick them all up. He felt his face flush with embarrassment. "Sorry about that……Miyamoto-sama ……"

His boss glanced down at him. "Is there something wrong Kenshin? You looked……."

"I was just shocked……that's all – to find that you will be working with none other than the M.R.I. that's a……a big accomplishment." Kenshin said quickly, uncertainly. His fingers trembled as he picked up each sheet carefully. He hadn't told anyone that he was in any way related to the very owner of the company. He had been vastly relieved when none of his co-workers recognized the name of Himura Kenshin. If they ever found out…….his pride would be forever crushed.

Miyamoto-sama let out a hearty laugh. "Don't be silly – the company is being split into two different branches. One will work right under the head of M.R.I and the other will be working right here, headed by myself of course." He winked. "And you, my boy, have been drafted under the M.R.I branch. You should feel honored."

Kenshin felt like someone crushed his chest, and he couldn't breathe. The papers scattered again, and his boss scowled. "What's wrong?"

"W-wow." Kenshin murmured, feeling even more embarrassed. "The M.R.I, huh……?" Absent-mindedly, he began to stack the papers once again. What was he supposed to do? Complain? Who in their right mind would do that if they were just drafted by the most powerful company in Japan? And not only that, but he was a new employee. If he argued now, he could lose his job and so early in the game too.

And just when he thought his day couldn't get worse. He had been late for his job, and then, he had had to stay behind when all he wanted was to see Kaoru. And now……..

Putting the papers on the table in the corner to make sure he didn't drop them again, he asked, "How soon will this…….these changes take place?" He was still trying to calm his jumping nerves. Maybe he'd have enough time to find another job before the switch. But that would be nearly impossible: after all, it took a while to even get this job.

"It can happen in a day's time. It all goes on Hiko-sama's schedule, since he's a busy man."

_More than you think,_ Kenshin thought grimly. But when his Uncle got it in his head to do something, it was done right away. He knew it wouldn't take very long. He had to do something! But what?

He gave his boss a watery smile and managed a nod. "I see……congratulations for the…..uh……split."

Miyamoto-sama was grinning from ear to ear. "Good luck working for him, Kenshin. I hear he's a good employer. You're a good kid too, so he won't have any problems with you."

Kenshin nearly choked with his last words. What a joke! Luckily, by that time, Miyamoto-sama had already left the room, leaving Kenshin to gawk in surprise.

Glumly, he began to match up the load numbers. What was he going to do? He would never be able to save face in front of his Uncle. If Hiko smirked once…….Kenshin could feel his blood boiling. By accident, he crumpled a typed file in his anger.

With a sigh, he went to a computer to type it out again. Yet more work; but this time, he had brought it upon himself.

He felt hands cover his eyes and if the familiar smell of jasmine didn't fill his nostrils, he would have snapped and hurt the person behind him. He smiled.

"Surprise!" Kaoru sang softly.

He took her hands from his eyes and looked up at her. "Wh-what are you doing here?" He asked, confused. A smile took the place of the tired scowl he had had on his face. Just seeing her brought him relief.

She was dressed in her uniform, her book bag in hand. "I came to see you of course. I was wondering if you wanted to walk home together."

Kenshin smiled. "I still have some things to work on, though."

She shrugged. "I can wait. Unless you don't want me around?" She backed away a step.

He shook his head. "No. You can stay. Who let you in?" he asked.

She bat her eyelashes teasingly. "Your boss. When he asked who I wanted to see, I said you, and he let me in right away."

He smirked. "I hope he's not trying to hit on you."

Kaoru laughed. "He's much too old for my taste."

He cocked an eyebrow. "What's your taste, Kamiya-_dono_?" he asked, winking.

She sat down on the desk. "Someone with red hair, purple eyes, who's _short_." She said. She stressed the last word to get him back for that silly little suffix he had put after her name.

He stuck his tongue out a little at her comment in mock pout. He found he had no reply to that, and for the first time ever, she caught him off guard.

Suddenly, he noticed that they were alone in the office. He felt his face flush. "If you'll excuse me, I need to finish some work." He said quickly, turning around.

Kaoru blinked in confusion. What had that been about? "Ken……"

But he was already by the filing cabinet, putting things away. The file he had been typing was only half finished. Hurt, she asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." He answered finally. "I just realized that……." He paused. He suddenly felt so embarrassed. "That I want to kiss you……." He admitted. "But then……I have no right……"

She blushed. At least he was honest. She fingered the hem of her skirt for a moment, trying to fight back the heat that was starting to creep up to her ears. "Oh……..why not……?"

He smiled a bit at her confused voice. He hadn't meant to make it sound as if he were cutting back on his words. "Because I haven't officially asked you………if you could be my girlfriend." He explained. "I couldn't help myself those other times, but this time, I want to be able to kiss you without making it seem as if I'm stealing them from your lips."

She giggled. "You are the weirdest person on this planet." She told him. "But I like it. I'll wait for you to ask then."

He let out a breath and nodded. "Thanks." The question was, when would he get the guts to ask her if he could go steady with her? It had taken him ages to just tell her how he felt. And it wasn't as if he was asking her to marry him. But then, it was more difficult – he had always told his Uncle who he was dating. Wait……that didn't really matter now. But how would Hiko feel if he found out that Kenshin was going out with a poor girl? Or would he care at all? His thoughts spun.

He heard a clicking sound behind him and he realized it was Kaoru, who had seated herself in the chair by the computer, finishing up the document. She was a slow typer, as she did not have her own computer at home. "Is something else wrong? You didn't seem too happy when I first walked in. You didn't even notice me."

He should have known she was good at figuring those things out. He hadn't wanted to tell her, but, he found he couldn't really keep anything from Kaoru. He finished putting away one stack and said nonchalantly, "Oh, I'll be working for the M.R.I soon because this company decided to be a branch……"

The clicking stopped.

He continued filing, and he could feel her eyes on him. "Are you okay with that, Kenshin?" She asked quietly, noticing his calm composure.

He didn't think twice. "Of course I am; why wouldn't I be?"

She knew better than to believe him. She began typing again, knowing that it was not a topic he wanted to talk about. She left him to his thoughts and finished the document. Afterward, she waited for him to finish before they both exited the building.

He walked beside her, not saying anything for a while. "I guess I'll just have to be as civil to my Uncle as possible." He murmured.

"If anything, you could always quit……" She began.

"I don't want to be labeled a coward. And I want to help you." He said, shaking his head. He wanted to forget about the whole thing. He stopped walking.

She turned around to face him. "What's wrong?"

He blushed. "Um…….would it be okay if……." He didn't know how to phrase himself properly. Finally he blurted, "Can we hold hands?"

She walked up to him and slipped her hand through his wordlessly.  
So warm…….

A pair of brown eyes caught sight of this, amused.  
_  
How…..interesting……._

**  
0-0-0-0-0  
**

Okita strode next to Hikaru, who kept trying to drop back a pace or two. He wouldn't let her though. She had borrowed an old yukata from Tokio, who had helped the girl out as much as possible. She was still in a state of shock though, as they went on their way home.

Again, he would have called for a car to pick them up, but he had remembered that he had stuffed their book bags by the garbage cans and he wanted to go get those first. And he didn't need anyone worrying about them.

He stopped by the house and picked up both their bags before continuing on. Hikaru seemed miserable. Her eyes were downcast as she once again tried to fall back a pace. He fell back too, determined to help her realize that she didn't need to be behind him. "Okita-san…….you will not tell your…..father about what happened……..?"

Okita had been thinking about that. What would be the difference either way? They would find out because of what they were wearing. He was clad in an old yukata and hakama that was much too big on him, considering Saitoh's height and his. Tokio had quickly hemmed up the sleeves and the pant legs for him, so he looked like a rag doll. Unless, his parents were gone…..but even if they asked, he could always tell the truth: what were they going to do about it?

"I will if he asks." Okita announced. "It will make no difference either way."

Hikaru felt herself get angry. "It will make a difference!" She cried. "I am disgraced! And even more so that your family name and mine have been tainted!" She stamped her foot. "I cannot - " She met his eyes and gasped, realizing that she had been about to throw a tantrum. She backed away, paling. Whatever had possessed her to rage like that? And in front of her fiancé too! Shame and guilt threatened to crush her. Whenever she was with Okita, she felt as if she could do anything, but that prim and proper ways she had been taught were still holding steadfast onto her. She took the impulse to run, before he could slap her, as he reached out.

His hand grasped her arm, and he spun her to face him. "Hikaru!" He cried.

She froze.

Her brown eyes slowly met his, wide. Her black hair tumbled over her shoulders in loose strands. His voice had been urgent but gentle. And he had called her by her first name. "If you don't want me to tell, I won't." He said softly. "Just……just don't run away from me anymore! I'm not going to hurt you – I'm not going to demean you in any way!"

His heart was thumping in his chest as he stared down at her. _What………_ he thought again. It felt almost as it had when he had been with Ai. But……. His voice came out in a whisper. "Please…..don't go away. Don't be scared of me."

She felt tears form in her eyes. No! She wasn't supposed to cry! He would think she was weak! But she felt them start falling down her cheeks. "I…….don't……" She hiccupped. "I don't want to cry….." She said angrily, trying to push the tears away from her cheeks. They were a bright red with embarrassment.

_ What do you know? She has a fierce pride. _Okita was amused. He gave her his handkerchief. "It's okay." He told her. He began to wipe her tears from her face. "It's about time you let some of your frustrations out."

She looked up at him, and felt as if she would melt. "I'm so embarrassed." She murmured.

He laughed. "I'm sure you are! But we'll let everything has happened stay in the past. Saitoh-san will clam up about it too, since it's not his business."

"Okita-san, I wanted to thank you again……." She began.

"I told you, it's all good – remember, no one will be allowed to do that to you, but me." Realizing what he just said, it was his turn to grow bright red. "But you know, Hikaru," He added hastily, "I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. Don't think that I meant……"

"I know what you meant." She said quietly. "You are nothing like your father……"

He felt pride reside in him.

"Well……"

"Okita-san, could we go somewhere before we go home?" She asked.

He blinked. "Sure, why not?" He was so happy that she was taking a courageous step on her part. "Where would you like to go?"

She knit her hands together. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to go to a beach."

"Beach?" He repeated. "The beaches I know are far away……and…….it's quite cold."

She seemed a bit disappointed. She should have known that she wouldn't be allowed. She gave him a small smile. "That's okay then. We have homework anyway."  
He smoothly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Let me call for a car. It will take too long to walk by foot." He said, grinning. He wanted to chase away the frown on her face. She looked up at him in surprise. "I said it was far and cold, but I didn't say we couldn't go."

She actually clapped her hands and threw her arms around his neck. He felt like a grinning idiot as he began to talk to the person on the next line.

**  
0-0-0-0-0**

Soujiro pulled Misao back, almost falling over because his crutch slipped from under his arm. He managed to yank her back just as a car whizzed by.

"Watch it!" He cried, his heart skipping a beat in his excitement.

Misao blinked. She hadn't noticed that she had come to a curb. The light clearly was red. She felt her face heat up and match the color perfectly. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Seta-san……." She started saying.

His brows furrowed worriedly. "Makimachi-san…if you're not feeling well, I suggest you go home." He said. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
Tears sprung up into her eyes. "I'm fine. I…….."

He pulled her into an embrace. She stiffened at the sudden bold move, but then began to sob into his shoulder. Kaoru was right when she had told her that Soujiro's shoulder was always open.  
He coaxed her into walking with him again, as a crowd had begun to gather, wondering what was wrong. He respectfully told them that his friend was in mourning. He began to lead her back to the school. He picked up his cell phone.

She nudged his hand. "Seta-san………..I'm fine. I am now, really." She shook her head. "I really don't want to go home."

He glanced at her worriedly. "Are you sure? It's not too late for me to call for a ride……."

She nodded. "I'm fine." She pointed across the street to a small restaurant. "Let's just go there."  
Soujiro put the cell phone away for the second time that day, reluctantly. He followed her wordlessly to the door, and opened it for her. She slipped past him, and they took a seat at the very back in the corner.

It was a small place, everything in it, being made out of finely polished wood. There was a wet bar and soft music playing. It was a snug family-type restaurant. At the present moment, it wasn't busy.

They saw a couple of students from another high school huddled in a bunch by a window, giggling. They were dressed in red seifukus, all of them girls. They were talking about a school event. What high school they were from wasn't really important: after all, they were from the middle class society. (Seifuku – school uniforms)

Soujiro felt so out of place, as they cast him glances. He wasn't used to small restaurants. This one smelled annoyingly of pine and cleaning fluid. He was nervous too – the looks of surprise made him squirm. He saw one of the girls wink at him, and he wanted to disappear. He kept his smile on his face though, as was his nature.

Luckily, Misao's back was to them, so she didn't see.

The waitress came by, a young teenager herself. She seemed a bit nervous. "Excuse me, are you ready to order?" She asked. She held a notepad and pencil in her hand.

Soujiro opened his mouth to say that he wasn't going to order anything, but Misao went ahead, saying, "I'd like a strawberry milkshake, please. And a plate of fries and two burgers."

It looked like he'd be eating after all.

He began to take out his wallet. "I'll pay." He offered.

She shook her head, so that her black braid wobbled. "Don't be ridiculous: it's nothing, and you know it." She had a smile on her face. She seemed a bit anxious.

He nodded, and then stared her in the eye. "You don't have to pretend you know."

"Time heals all wounds." She quoted. "I'm trying to move on, Seta-san."

That was understandable. Dwelling on the past would be too depressing. And it wouldn't help. But to change and pretend things weren't happening all too quickly was not a good thing. He was worried that she was taking things too fast. "You can just call me Soujiro." He said good-naturedly. "My friends call me that."  
Her milkshake came then, and she offered him some, but he politely declined. She began to sip at the drink. It was quite good. "Are you sure?" She asked. "I don't want to sound rude……"

"I insist." He said graciously.

She winked. "If you call me Misao – I hear you have a tendency to keep to calling your own cousin by his sir name."

He chuckled. "Very well…….Misao. For you, I will resign." I would do anything, he thought, but he didn't dare say anything out loud. He instead began to nervously tear the napkins next to him into little pieces: after all, he was sitting across from the girl he liked, and they were alone. What would they talk about? It wasn't like the telephone at all. And he felt his cheeks heat up: he had called her by her first name! For sure he'd get teased by his friends, who knew that he had had a crush on Misao ever since.

She looked at him curiously. "Is there something wrong?" She began to ask.

"No." He answered quickly. "I guess I'm just wondering what the food here could possibly taste like."

She brandished her milkshake again, offering it for the second time. "It's quite good." He declined once more, and when the waitress came back with the food, the two began to eat in silence. But it was a comfortable silence that needed no words to fill in the gap.

Misao pushed a French fry around in the ketchup. "I'm really glad you are here with me, Soujiro." She said quietly. "I didn't know who else to turn to."

He wiped his mouth, self-consciously. "It's my pleasure. Please don't hesitate to come to me if you have a problem."

"You're so kind." Her voice was still quiet. "So was Magdaria."

"I'm sorry I didn't know her better." Soujiro replied.

Misao was about to reply to that, when she heard a girl behind her say, "Would you take a look at that? He's so cute?"

She saw Soujiro's face turn beet red at the comment, so she knew he heard it too. What ticked her off was the girl's next sentence. "I can't see how he would be going out with someone like that. She must be so proud." She sounded disdainful, and Misao could feel her anger boiling.

_I can let it pass_, she thought angrily, taking a deep breath. She had half the mind to tell the girl that Soujiro was not her boyfriend, but there was no use trying to defend herself fruitlessly: the girl wouldn't have believed her anyway.

She angrily grabbed another French fry and stuffed it into her mouth hastily. Soujiro gave her a look, saying, ride with it. Misao began to count to ten to try and calm her nerves.

It was as if the girl wanted Misao to hear her, because she raised her voice a little higher. "I thought rich people were able to get facelifts when they wanted: I wonder why she's so…..plain-looking?"

Another girl answered her, just as scornfully. "He must be a fool to see something in her."

Misao's face paled, and she brought down her cup with a bang on the table. Soujiro jumped at her sudden reaction, and he reached out to take her hand.

"Calm down." He whispered, looking up to see identical twins looking at them. They both had long black hair that fell to their shoulders. They were clad in another uniform: black – probably from the all girls' school a couple of blocks down. They were watching him with small smirks on their pretty faces. They looked like models, and Soujiro swore he remembered seeing them somewhere before. He just couldn't put his finger on where. He scowled up at them, glaring daggers.

Misao nodded, taking another deep breath. Instead of counting to ten, she decided to try and count backward from 100. Ten would not be enough. It was starting to work when one of the twins started up again.

"It's such a shame, Maki….. you know, she almost looks like a weasel."

That last comment was all it took for Misao to swiftly get to her feet.

I am not a weasel! She clenched her fists and spun to face the girls, her blue eyes blazing. Her teeth were clenched: she'd show them to the wall personally, she promised.

Soujiro swallowed nervously, and cried out, trying to get up as Misao was already on her way to deliver a punch.

**To Be Continued... **

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Next chapter preview: A kendo match! 

NOTES ONCE AGAIN! Please read.

**TRENDS**: In Japan……hmmm……let's see……cigarettes and drinking are a major thing in Japan – though I would say smoking has a larger effect. Over 50 of Japan's population smokes. They even have portable ashtrays. If you are caught without one and you're found tapping ashes on the ground, you can get fined. Don't ask me how much since I've never done it before. I don't smoke, and I don't drink. I happen to hate both. But it's happened a lot. It's considered cool to smoke, I would guess, though it's not normally said out loud. Having your own car would make you cool: most students don't since they're EXPENSIVE and those that are out working usually don't make enough to even handle that big of a responsibility.

The latest clothing and the latest singers are considered to be something that would make a person trendy. In Japan, most like things to be done in the here and now, but don't get me wrong: tradition is still very strong here. But they are up to date in all fashion and technology.

**DRESS CODES**: My dress code for school is something like a sailor suit. In the winter and fall it is long sleeved and fully black. (Except for the stripes, which are white on the shirt) In the spring and summer, it is white and the sailor part is black with white stripes. The skirt is black. I do believe that I have a picture of it on my website. Check my bio for the site. My school is very strict on it. We're not even allowed to wear jewelry! (Sighs) The boys have to wear blazers and black pants. It's rather……boring, but that's the way the uniform is. Glayrockk I hope that answered your questions.

Also, the seifuku skirts in Japan are hardly ever over the knee – they are usually right to the middle of the knee if not under it by a couple of inches. The ones drawn in anime are quite short – if ever anything is over the knee it will only be by one or two inches. That's it. In my school, if anyone is caught with a skirt that is not under their knee by two inches they will get suspended!

**INDEPENDENCE**: Most children usually go to a school that is close to them, to save them from the effort of traveling so far, and of course, to save money. Some children as young as five years of age when they start learning how to ride the bus on their own. Of course, it usually won't be for long distances. But parents are usually lenient with their children; I would believe that they are comfortable letting their children go on their own.

Japanese culture usually follows that all relatives try to stay together. If not the whole family, then the most as possible. Grandfathers, parents, children, and grandchildren usually live together (depending). Elderly people are taken much care of and given a ton of respect. So you would have four different generations living under one rooftop! Talk about adding more stress onto one's life!

**COST **– Let's just say that Japan's economy isn't doing the best at the present moment. (Sweatdrops) For a can of coke, I'd say about two U.S dollars. Or maybe three. I'm not too sure. But things are expensive. If you're looking at the cost of a kimono, be ready to spend big. It takes hundreds of dollars just for a Yukata. Kimonos would be a bit more expensive. Maybe close to a thousand dollars for a simple one. The ones I have are……VERY expensive. It all depends on the fabric, design, and of course, layers. I hope that helped Hang-san.

There are tools to help tie the obi. For the more traditionalist, they would rather do it themselves.

I hope that was informative for everyone. Thanks for reading and please review,

-Chiki


	40. Fair Share of Problems

**WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU**

**By: Chiki Yumeshisa

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…all original characters/ideas are mine to claim though. **

**Author's Notes:** I'm very sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. There were some major revisions to do, and I was very busy. Do forgive me. I haven't dropped off the face of the planet.

**Side note**: The Kendo match is a three pointer one. As I don't really know the rules for Kendo since I haven't done it extensively, I will stick with the three pointer rules. This said, I expect no flames.

**Warnings**: Rated PG13 – Violent scenes, swearing. You have been warned, therefore no flames please.

* * *

Chapter 40: 

- Fair Share of Problems -  


Soujiro nearly fell over trying to get to Misao who had jumped up angrily from her seat to go punch in the lovely faces of the twins. Her face was pulled back into a snarl and she looked ready to explode. Her fists were already balled and heading towards one of them. Both screamed a bit, backing away, their faces pale, their eyes wide.

He caught her by the end of her long braid, yanking her back. With a little yelp, she angrily turned to him. "What do you think you're doing!" She cried. "That hurt!"

He grimaced at her loud voice. Wow, she was spirited. "Misao, this isn't the place to be doing this." He said quietly. "Get a hold of yourself."

"What! Didn't you just hear them insult me? What am I supposed to do? Sit here and let them?"

Soujiro grimaced again. "Calm down!' He cried, trying to pacify her. "They're not worth your time……."

The twins were smirking, identical ones. They gave her haughty looks of triumph. "That's right, weasel girl – go ahead and run away. We'll watch while you cower in defeat."  
Misao's eyes flared. She broke free from Soujiro's grasp. This time, she was determined not to miss their faces. She hit one of them, the one by the name Maki, right across the face, sending the girl flying backward.

Everyone gasped, and those in the red seifukus jumped up from their table, to see what was going on. Maki's sister cried out, rushing to her side. "Are you okay?" She asked. She looked up and glared daggers at Misao angrily.

Maki wiped her bottom lip which had split open. "Why you little bitch!" She cried, seeing the blood.

Misao leapt back, into a fighting stance.

Despite the fact that it was a brawl in a restaurant where there were many witnesses, he couldn't help but recognize the stance. Kempo? He thought, amused. So she knew how to fight; how impressive!

Maki jumped to her feet, reaching out to rake at Misao's face with her perfectly manicured nails. Misao avoided it, before kicking the girl in the gut, making her double over. "Now who's a weasel?" Misao demanded. She landed a couple more blows to the girl, until Maki was curled in a corner, whimpering.

"Misao, that's enough." Soujiro said quietly. This time, his voice had a commanding edge to it.  
Misao backed off a bit, her hands still clenched into fists. "If you have a problem with me, say it to my face, got it! Or the next time around, I won't be so nice." She cracked her knuckles. It had felt good to vent her frustrations on the girl – and it was true, she had gone easy on her – if she hadn't, she would surely have wound up with something broken. She had saved her from a trip to the hospital.

Maki tried to get up. "Why you………I'm not done yet." She turned to her sister. "Mai, help me up."

Mai was pale, and helped her sister to her feet. This time, Mai was by her side. "I'll get you big time for hurting Maki like that!" She cried.

Misao eyed the sister. This had been the one to even suggest she was a weasel. She beckoned them forward. "Go ahead – I can take you both on at once."

Soujiro sighed, as they locked into combat again. It looked like she wouldn't listen to him. He was beginning to get upset now, and that hardly ever happened.

He guessed it was because he heard the rest of the people in the restaurants talking badly about Misao – and none of it was true. The poor girl had only come to the restaurant for a bit of consolation after a friend's death. He never knew lower class society could be so uncouth. He felt his hands clench into fists when he heard, "Honestly, those rich kids, thinking they can come in here and try to take over. I can't believe she would hit another girl! I thought they took etiquette…….."

Now he was pissed!  
He hated it when other people talked about his friends badly.

His fist came down so hard on the table, it made a nice dent in it, and everyone looked up. His voice was quiet, friendly, but somewhat…….frightening. His face was ever smiling. "You guys all make me sick…….." He said. "I have had enough."

Even Misao, Maki and Mai stopped. They looked up at him. "Stop this now, or else I'll really get mad……."

_Mad?_ Misao thought. _Soujiro never gets mad……._

But something in the way he said it, made her falter. She dropped her fists, and turned to look at him. He wasn't look at her. He was looking toward the twins and their table. "Misao, we're leaving."

"But…….."

"I said we're leaving!" He cried suddenly. She flinched and nodded. She was about to grab her coat when they heard Mai shout,

"What's a little boy on crutches going to do to us?"

Soujiro's voice was ice cold, his smile no longer in place. It was deep scowl. It was enough to make Mai stop breathing. "I wouldn't ask that if I were you."

He grabbed his own jacket, pushing Misao ahead of him. "It's not over yet you know!" Maki shouted.

"Give it up!" Misao called over her shoulder.  
She was about to run after Misao but Soujiro stopped her with another one of his dangerous looks. Then he broke into a smile. "A good day to all of you." He nodded toward the waitress. "I put our pay on the table. Thank you very much!"

They all stared at him, pale. The whole room was quiet – so quiet you could hear a pin drop. They exited the store.

What on earth had that been about?

"Soujiro…….."

"I'm disappointed, Misao." Soujiro reprimanded quietly. "I thought you had better sense than to pick a fight with them.'

She spun around, protesting. "But I didn't! They started it!"

He nodded grimly. "And you rose to the challenge. It made you look like a stupid fish who went after the bait right away."

She flushed with anger and embarrassment. She had nothing to say.

Soujiro hobbled ahead on his crutches. "You may have given Kojimachi a bad name."

She glanced down, a bit ashamed. But then she shook her head. "Fine! I'm sorry about that! But I'm not sorry for teaching them a lesson! They shouldn't be making fun of anyone."

"I agree." Soujiro told her. "I'm proud that you stood up for yourself, though, Misao. You're brave."

Misao grinned. "If you hadn't stopped the fight, I may have seriously injured them…" She said. She picked up a pebble in her hand and began tossing it from one hand to the other. She finally took it and threw it as far as she could down the empty street.

Soujiro watched as it landed with a soft little thump on the other side of the road. "I'm just glad that you weren't hurt……"

Misao shook her head. "I'm not that easy to defeat.' She gave him a bold look. "The next time I see them, I won't be so lenient if they're acting like stupid airheads again."

He lifted his hands in defeat. "Yes, I understand."

She relaxed. "Good!" She stopped. "Wait! We forgot to eat our burgers!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

Two days passed quickly. Kenshin got the word that the very next day, he would have to start working under the M.R.I again. He felt dread build up in the pit of his stomach, and he hoped that the day would never come. For the time being, he was sitting with Yahiko in the sidelines, watching Kaoru participate in the annual school kendo tournament.

Hundreds of people sat watching in the stands. Out of everyone, Kaoru was the only girl in the competition. She was easily noticeable because instead of being in black hakama, she was wearing dark blue ones as there were no none her size in the color black. She had brought her own: she didn't care: clothes were clothes; it wasn't going to change the outcome of her match.

Okita met her in the middle of the floor. "Hi, Kamiya-san! The best of luck to you."

"And you." She answered back, good-naturedly. "One of us must bring the trophy back to school with us."

He nodded and clasped her hand. With that, he walked away, to take his place and wait his turn.

Kaoru took a deep breath and faced her first opponent.

Kenshin watched eagerly. How he wished he were the one out there! This was his first time ever not to compete in the school's match, and he was just itching to be the one to take home the first prize trophy again. But this time, it was not his turn. Someone else would be taking the glory. A bit disappointed, he decided to disregard that thought: as long as someone from Kojimachi won, he'd be happy.

He saw Sanosuke teasing Soujiro about something, and Aoshi watching the match placidly. His mind seemed distant.

Okita was talking with a girl in the crowd, who was dressed, strangely enough, in a bright pink kimono, sticking out from the rest of the crowd. Tae, Misao, Okon and Omasu were there too, sitting next to her. They were cheering Kaoru with loud voices. He was certain Misao was the loudest.

Her first opponent was defeated easily. And so was the second, and the third. The fourth, surprisingly enough, came from Queen's High School. So, they had a team too…….Kenshin felt bad. If he joined that school's team, he would be up against his friends, and he didn't want that. Of course, he'd beat them all. _Still arrogant to the end I see……._Kenshin mused to himself.

That opponent was down and out of the ring in no time. Kaoru was good, and in no time, she had a bunch of fans who called out and cheered her on. Some gave cat calls, but surprisingly enough, she angrily called out from the gym floor, "What! Why don't you come down here and say that to my face, pervert! Say that again and you'll end up like that person over there!"

Everyone laughed, and those who were cat calling shut up. They did not like the way she had knocked her last opponent down.

That did not stop the tournament from continuing. It lasted for about two hours. The rules were simple – everyone participated, and it was two on two battles, until the finals where the victor would be determined.

Kaoru made it to the top four, where she was up against Okita, Amakusa and some other person from another high school. Sano seemed to have given up, bored that he wasn't able to use his fists. Besides, he reasoned, there was no real competition: Kenshin wasn't fighting.

She sat cross legged between the Okita and Amakusa, a seat in front of Soujiro, who was watching wistfully from the sidelines . She prodded him with her elbow. "Hey, Soujiro. It should have been you I was to be fighting against."

He nodded, smiling sadly. "If it weren't for this leg…" he indicated his injury but then quickly cheered up again, saying, "You're up against Amakusa-san. If you beat him, then at least you might be able to fight Okita-san – he's just as good as me: maybe even better."

"What an honor!" She said sarcastically.

They laughed and then waited patiently for the announcer to call their names. She cleared her mind as she met Amakusa on the floor. He seemed detached.

"I tried meditating." He told her absently. "But I can't seem to focus."

"You made it this far." She pointed out. "You'll do fine. Good luck to you."

"I don't need it." He said haughtily.

Kaoru smirked a bit. She could see why Kenshin made friends with him. But he was quite formidable, warding off most of her attacks and forcing her into defense with his own onslaught of moves.

In the end though, it did seem like he was distracted, and Kaoru, maneuvering out of her defensive position, dealt him a good whack. It gained her the last point she needed.

The gym was in an uproar. Glowering down at him, she demanded, "Why didn't you try!"

He picked himself off the floor and mumbled, "I'm sorry, I couldn't think straight."

She pushed the bangs out of her eyes, sweat starting to plaster it to her forehead and irritate her eyes. She understood. "Shougo-san…..my condolences about Magdaria……." She whispered, as he went quickly to the sidelines.

Hikaru was waiting with a towel in her hands. "Kamiya-san! Congratulations! You are doing great!"

Kaoru took the offered towel gratefully. Misao pushed a bottle of ice-cold water into her hands. "You are amazing Kaoru! I never knew you had such skill!"

Hikaru made a face. "And the physics teacher is there, watching." She nodded toward the last pew in the stands. "She's had that look on her face all morning." It was blank of any expression. Takayama-sensei watched without making a move: Kaoru blinked. Then she began to wipe herself off and drink the water.

She looked up to see Kenshin staring down at her. She smiled and waved eagerly. He gave her back a small wave of his own. Just seeing him made her feel all energized.

"Hn…….." Misao sounded suspicious. "That's Himura-san…..isn't it?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yes……"

Her eyes narrowed. "Ooh….I see. Well…."

Kaoru blushed a bit, before turning away. She didn't need the distraction right now. Hikaru squeezed her arm as she was about to leave. "Good luck!" She said.

Okita finally took his place next to the girl. "Kamiya! Go easy on me." He joked. Then he turned to Hikaru, eyeing her kimono. He felt his cheeks grow red – she looked good, but…..still……was the kimono really necessary!

Kaoru rolled her eyes and was off.

"Are you ready?" He asked, changing the topic before he started out to the gym floor.

She nodded firmly. "You go out there and beat your opponent, Okita-san. I want to be able to face you next to see just how good you really are. Soujiro has already backed you up with his praise."

He laughed and waved. He quickly bested his opponent and for the second time that day, she met him in the middle of the gymnasium's floor. "One of us." He said quietly.

She grinned, and held up her bokken. Silver or gold – at least she'd get one. She had never thought to get into the tournaments. Usually, only the men were chosen. How impossible had it been that she had managed to defeat almost all of them? And now, she was facing one of the best on the team.

They stood that way for a long time, bokkens raised, neither moving a muscle.

"What are they doing?" Hikaru whispered to Misao. She was tense just watching them.

"They're observing each other." Misao whispered back. "Trying to figure out what the first move of the other will be."

Kenshin watched eagerly. He would usually be up against either Soujiro, Okita or Amakusa in the finals, and he was proud that Kaoru had made it so far.

It was so quiet in the room that one could have heard a pin drop. Then all of a sudden, Kaoru attacked, and everyone tensed, letting out a gasp as the bokkens clashed.

Okita gracefully evaded her attack though, and jumped back to counter with his own.

_Fast….._Kaoru thought, trying to sense where his next attack would come from.

However, she felt him hit her on the back before she had time to evade.

"Point, Okita!" the referee called.

Shocked, Kaoru turned to face Okita. He hadn't used that move on any one else previous to her. Unless he had, and she hadn't been paying attention.

Kenshin leaned forward in his seat. He considered it rather unfair for him to use such a move against Kaoru, but at the same time, it wouldn't be a match if he didn't.

Nerves suddenly getting jumbled, Kaoru strove to concentrate. She heard an uproar come from the crowd as Okita once again disappeared from her line of sight. She caught his bokken with hers at the last second, and managed to nick him on the shoulder.

"Point, Kamiya!"

So they were tied. Each had two more points to get. Their eyes locked. In this battle, they were not friends.

Okita attacked first this time, fair and square, aiming for her shoulders or her stomach. She evaded them successfully, trying to dodge and hit him when he was open. But he was good – too good – as he blocked even that, landing his second hit.

Another wave of applause and shouts sounded in the room. Their bokkens clashed again, as Kaoru upped her defense. Okita was not an easy opponent, and she suddenly wished she had chosen him as a sparring partner instead.

She was being pushed back by his onslaught of offensive attacks, and she was forced to keep up. The whistle blew from the referee, as her foot was an inch away from the red line, indicating the boundary. If she stepped out of that, she'd instantly get disqualified and hand over the gold medal to Soujiro by default.

"Back up!" Someone shouted from the crowd.

"Back up! Back up!" The crowd started chanting.

Okita's force on his weapon slackened as he let up a bit, allowing her some space to move. It was in her mind to hit him then, but as she tried to, he managed to land his last hit on her.

Stunned, she froze as she heard the referee call, "Third point, Okita! Winner!"

The crowd went wild.

Kaoru had left herself wide open, and hadn't realized it. Feeling her cheeks heat up in disappointment, she turned to face Okita. "Congratulations." She said finally.

He wasn't smiling. "Don't be sad." He told her.

Realizing that she was being totally stupid because of her jealousy, she gave him a shaky grin. "I guess I'm just……shocked."

He broke into a grin then and laughed heartily. It was contagious because she began to, too. She threw her arms around his neck. "Congratulations, Okita-san! Thanks for bringing the gold back."

"You too, Kamiya-san!" he practically sang. "Silver is not bad. Not bad at all."

She had no time to say anything more, as the teams waiting in the sidelines rushed toward them, engulfing them.

He was right: the tournament hadn't been bad…..not bad at all.

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was like a dream.

Or a nightmare, depending on the situation.

For someone who had never walked up the winding stairway to the M.R.I mansion, it would be a dream.

For one who had tried to escape it, it was like a nightmare.

Kenshin was confused: which one was it to him? It brought back both good and bad memories as he climbed the all too familiar staircase as he had done a countless amount of times when he had been living there. But this time, his fellow co-workers, who were to meet with Hiko personally in his study before going off to do the work, surrounded him.

It was customary for the employees to introduce themselves to their boss, and he was not looking forward to it at all.

He had thought to skip the day all together, but then, that would mean a private meeting between him and his Uncle, and having to 'introduce' himself alone. He decided to do so in a group.

He felt self-conscious as familiar faces came to watch the troop of about 15 people make their way up the staircase.

"The young master has returned!" A maid called out happily.

At that, a whole bunch of them gathered to see what was going on. Kenshin tried to stay hidden between all the taller people. All of a sudden, he was very glad to be short. He really didn't want to show himself now. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nakamura-san rush out, and start shooing all the gawking people back to work with her sharp tongue.

Everyone jumped when a deep voice called, "Working people get paid! Nakamura! I want to see you up here in my study immediately!" Hiko was leaning over the railing with a good-natured scowl on his face.

Nakamura blanched and nodded. She had caught a nervous chill in Hiko's words. She wondered what it could possibly be.

Kenshin could feel the familiar butterflies start jumping like crazy. His head felt light as he followed the workers into the study, where His Uncle stood.

He was clad in a normal business suit, his black hair swept back. He already looked tired and worn out even though the day had just begun.

The study still looked the same, only, there were more books, which were standing in wobbly piles on a table next to Hiko's desk. Rows upon rows of books lined the wall, all in different colors and sizes. Kenshin knew for a fact that Hiko had read every single one of them. Hiko had always told him it was important to be up to date in every little piece of news. He didn't want to be the owner of a company without knowing how to use the latest technology he was selling.

The desk was properly arranged, as was Hiko's style. Kenshin remembered sitting on top of that desk when he had been younger. Or twirling in that chair. Then his purple eyes caught sight of a picture of him and his Uncle when he had been merely 7 or 8 years of age. He was sitting in Hiko's arms, with his small arms thrown around his Uncle's neck and both were grinning at the camera.

He wanted to turn around and run. He caught sight of another picture of himself that had been taken very recently. It had been taken at a studio, one of his glamour shots. He was shooting the camera a conceited smile. He hoped that no one saw it.

Nakamura entered shortly afterward. Kenshin felt a rush of happiness at seeing her again. He had missed her sorely, and as much as he wanted to give her a hug, he didn't move from his place. She spoke briefly with Hiko, and then just stood by his desk.

He faced the crowd. "I do believe you all know who I am." He started. He leaned casually against his desk, eyeing them as they all fell into a line as quickly as possible. They roamed each face, and passed Kenshin, froze, and returned to Kenshin with curiosity. He seemed at a loss of words, but then continued. "I am Hiko Seijuro. I'm hoping you will all work hard."

"Yes sir!" They chorused. Kenshin kept his mouth sealed.

One by one, they introduced themselves. Kenshin wasn't paying attention. He was staring straight ahead, at the bay window, remembering a time when as a kid, he had almost fallen out of it. He remembered sitting on his Uncle's lap, telling him that he loved him the most. He wanted to get out – he felt as if he were suffocating.

He felt a prodding poke to his side, and he snapped out of it. "Um…..Himura Kenshin……sir….." he mumbled. He didn't bother to look up.

Hiko didn't say anything, but just looked to the person next to Kenshin expectantly. Once finished, he nodded. "Pleased to meet you. I hope I can remember your names. However, do forgive me if I can't – I have many workers, and I am getting old."

A few of his co-workers chuckled at this comment, and they were dismissed after being told directions and where to go. Glad he was going to be able to get out, Kenshin was about to leave too, when he heard his Uncle call, "Oh, Ken……Himura-san, I'd like to speak with you for a moment."

Anxiety arose again, and Kenshin turned around slowly. "Yes, Un……Hiko-sama?" The name was hard to say, and he didn't look up, in fear of seeing Hiko giving him a taunting smirk. His head reeled. He knew he should have been sick today.

A few of his co-workers turned to see what was going on, curiously, before they hurried out the door.

Turning fully, Kenshin faced his Uncle once more, head down. He felt like he was going to be executed, and he calmly awaited his fate.

There was a long silence, and all one could hear was the overhead clock ticking the seconds away. Nakamura couldn't help but gape. This was a side she had never seen on Kenshin before in her life. His hair…….his clothes……even his attitude…….

"I thought it was just a rumor……' Hiko said finally. "But when I saw your profile and your picture, I knew I couldn't be mistaken.' He looked at Nakamura, with a look that said, I-told-you-so. She cringed, wringing her hands together nervously as she took another good look at the boy she had grown to love as a son. "I'm surprised to see it was the truth."

He gestured to Nakamura. "She's been wanting to see herself. She has been worried about you."

Nakamura took that as her leave to go to him. She cautiously took a step forward. "Kenshin……'

He said nothing, but looked up at his name. Her eyes were full of tears, and he stiffened when she put her arms around him. "It really is you……." Her hug was warm, as it always was. He felt a lump hit his throat. She smelled like………like home.

"You look so different…..and you've gotten so thin." She said, pulling away. "But you're still very handsome." She pushed his bangs away from his eyes and then searched his with hers. "Why……" She whispered, "why didn't you tell me your decision? Hiroto and Kakujin……"

Hiko stood up fully. "That's enough, Naoko. Kenshin isn't here to be reminded anymore. Now, I believe, you must be wanting to get to your work." Hiko said, addressing his nephew. "I'm sorry to have taken up your time."

Kenshin still said nothing, and bowed, before leaving the room. He was kicking himself mentally – his pride had gotten away again. He didn't want to sound pathetic, so he didn't say anything at all. He walked quickly – it looked like he was still running away.

He ran down the steps to catch up with his co-workers when he heard a sing song voice fill the air. It sent him wanting to go packing. "Ooooooohhhh……Kenshin honey!"

Not again. Kenshin groaned inwardly. He turned around to see a flash of bright green enter. It was Kamatari, who seemed to be once again, floating on air. A huge grin was on his pretty face. His arms were wide open ready to envelope him into a hug. He thought it best to just get things over and done with.

Kamatari glided up to him smoothly. "Kenshin darling, how good to see you back!' He hugged Kenshin so tight that it was difficult for the boy to breathe.

"Kama…….hurting……arm……" he said in a muffled voice.

He pulled away so suddenly that Kenshin nearly fell over. Glowering, the younger boy tried to straighten properly and keep his face from going all different shades of red as his co-workers turned to look at the strange man.

"Now, let's take a good look at you." Kamatari was saying absent-mindedly. "You seem to have lost a lot of weight, but you still look so…….so……" he looked Kenshin in the face before screeching.

"Ahh! What have you _done_?" He cried. "You look horrible!" His hands fluttered toward his mouth in dismay. "You look simply dreadful, honey! Have you been eating? Oh, your gorgeous hair!" He seemed very upset. "And…..and your clothes! Goodness! Those will have to go. I can't believe what I'm seeing!" If he hadn't been so shocked, he probably would have swooned too.

Kenshin gave him a nervous smile. He didn't know whether to feel relieved seeing a familiar friend, or to feel insulted. Glancing away, he replied under his breath so that no one else could hear. "Kamatari….. stop it."

He grinned at Kenshin, clucking his tongue. His finger wagged in the air, in a scolding manner. "See what happens when I'm not there?" He fingered the short strands of Kenshin's hair wistfully. "Darling……whatever possessed you to….." He paused, noticing that everyone was staring at them.

"Honey, what are you doing with all these people?"

"Kamatari-san….." Kenshin sighed, realizing that it was no use to even bother to try and stop the man from being so noisy. Instead, he muttered, "Never mind. It's a long story."

Kamatari winked. "Care to tell me?"

Kenshin straightened. If he didn't take matters into his hands now, he'd never be able to escape. "Kamatari-san, I really must be - "

"-Oh tut, tut!" Kamatari exclaimed, waving off Kenshin's protests. "I don't want to hear it! You're coming with me now, and I don't want to hear it!" He was already dragging Kenshin to the fitting room. "And since when did you start adding the –san to my name? Let's not be ridiculous now, darling. I want you to shine. _Shine_!"

With that, he skipped out of the room, happily singing a little song in a loud voice, Kenshin in tow.

And everyone looked on with interest.

Once inside the fitting rooms, Kamatari spun to face him. "Now then, let's get to work."

"I'd love to." Kenshin grumbled. He meant his job, but Kamatari didn't get the hint. Instead, he brought out his measuring tape.

Before he started, he put his finger up to his chin thoughtfully. "What is it this time, I wonder……green? Or maybe a nice soft yellow……" He murmured. He began to take Kenshin's measurements, but Kenshin dropped his shoulders. "Honey, I can't work if you won't stand still."

"Kamatari…..' Kenshin tried to say, "I really don't have time for this."

He looked up, his eyes innocent and questioning. "Really? What are you doing?"

"I have to work – I'm going to the office now."

Kamatari snapped his fingers. "Oh! I see. Then it will be a business suit. Black…..no…..too common……red……"

"NO!' Kenshin cried, bringing his arms up in frustration. He turned to his former fashion designer. "No, Kamatari! You don't understand."  
Kamatari took a step back, his face hurt. "You…..you're leaving again, aren't you?"

Kenshin opened his mouth to say something, but Kamatari sniffed. "You're not glad to see me, are you?"

Feeling a bit guilty about the way he had just shouted, Kenshin answered, "I am glad to see you, Kamatari…..but things are different now. I've left – I no longer belong here."

His friend's eyes filled with tears. "So I've heard!" He cried. "I thought that since you came back, all would be the same again, but…..but….." He seemed so miserable. "Now for sure I'll be fired! Kakujin and Hiroto were sent away……Higurashi-san has been sent away since there's no need for you to have a personal butler. Your chauffer has been sent away too!' A few tears fell down his cheeks. "Just because you left!"

Kenshin felt so guilty! He hadn't thought about anyone but himself when he left. Kamatari loved his job, and he sure didn't want to lose it.

"I'm sorry……" Kenshin started to say.

Kamatari actually glared. "If you could just get over the stupid fight you and Hiko-sama got into and be a man, it wouldn't have to be this way!" He pushed the tears off his cheeks angrily. "Your whole life doesn't have to change just because of a misunderstanding!"

It was as if someone slapped Kenshin across the face.

"Kamatari……." He sat down on the floor, looking down at the marble tiling. He was right, of course. Even if his friend was a little……strange, to say the least, he was right. "I shouldn't have left……and I should apologize…..but I can't…"

His friend sat next to him. "It doesn't hurt to try, Kenshin." Kamatari told him quietly. "The sad look is in your eyes again. Just seeing it makes me want to cry." He put his fingertips together and started rotating his hands back and forth. "I hate seeing you depressed."

Kenshin shrugged, noticing that Kamatari was being very serious. His 'honey's and 'darling's had stopped. He thought it over for a while. "I'll try." He finally said. "But……Kamatari…..what if……what if my Uncle doesn't want me to come back?"

"Then, at least you tried." He squeezed Kenshin's hand in his. "You've got to be brave, darling. That's all there is to it." He stood up, helping Kenshin to his feet too. "Now, please tell me you don't like your clothing."

He glanced down at the faded jeans and the white t-shirt and said ruefully, "I guess not."

Kamatari put his hands together, making a little clap sound. "Then, I know exactly what you should wear. I'll be right back."

In moments, Kenshin entered the office where he was to start filing, completely different from the boy that his co-workers saw every day. He was dressed in nice, expensive clothing, HK that was red showing nicely off the black material of his pants and t-shirt. In small printing, it said, "_Himura Kenshin_." It had been specially designed for him by Kamatari himself, instead of the plain shirt and pants he had been wearing half an hour ago. And on his feet were brand new Nike shoes instead of old runners.

He ignored everyone, taking his place by the filing cabinet, and starting the work.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kaoru brushed through her raven-black hair thoroughly. She had great pride in it, as it fell all the way down to her waist. Her father had always told her that she had the most beautiful hair, just like her mother. She guessed that her father really did love her mother after all, and hadn't wanted to divorce.

She missed him, she admitted it, but she didn't let that get to her – now, maybe she'd have a taste of happiness. In fact, she was going out to the movies with Soujiro and Misao that very same day, and she could hardly wait. At the present moment, she was wearing her pajamas, and was trying to see what she could wear.

Sundays were always the best because there was a break from school.

Twirling in front of the mirror, she held different outfits up to herself, eyeing each suit critically. As much as she was poor, she tried not to look shabby.

She heard a knock on the door – timid – and she turned to hear a voice call out, "Kaoru? Are you there?" It was Kenshin.

"Come in," She called, "I'm decent."

He entered slowly, poking his head in first before letting the rest of his body slide in. He was dressed in what he used to always be dressed in before leaving his former life.

Shocked, she stared at the "HK' clothing, feeling her breath catch. He looked very handsome, the dark material really bringing out the unique purple of his eyes. She was confused, and at the same time, scared. Was the old Kenshin back? What had happened while he had been away at the mansion?

"Kenshin?"  
He snapped out of his reverie, and looked down at himself when he noticed her questioning look. "Oh…….this……well…..I had a talk with Kamatari, my former fashion designer, and after I told him everything, he found these for me again."

Kaoru smiled, relieved. "I see." She had honestly thought she'd lost him. She didn't want him to go away.

"I came to let you know that I brought home some dinner."

She bit her lip. "Uh…..Kenshin, I'm so sorry, but I was going to go out with Misao-chan and Soujiro, so I'm going to have to skip it."

He nodded, a bit dejected. "That's all right."

"I'm really, really sorry." She said again. She hoped he wasn't mad. His smile told her he wasn't though.

With a flourish, she indicated the outfits she had chosen, holding them up to herself again. "Which one is better?" She asked, holding up a yellow shirt, and a dark peach one.

"Peach." He said finally. "But then again, anything looks good on you." He sounded tired and stressed.

She glanced up at him. "Are you okay?"

"I was just thinking……" He murmured.

Kaoru frowned. Maybe he was lonely. "Do you want to come with us?" She offered.

He shook his head. "I don't need any more embarrassment than I've already gotten today." His cheeks were flushed.

"Embarrassment?" She asked, turning her attention away from the mirror and focusing it all on him. "What happened?"

Kenshin quickly steadied a column of books that his hand had hit. Once certain that they wouldn't fall, he answered, "I just don't feel like stepping out into society just yet."

She sighed. "Kenshin…..seriously…." She pushed her closet door shut after having put away the yellow shirt. If Kenshin said peach looked good, then peach it would be! "You can't stay here forever. It's not healthy for you."

He never answered and she came over and squeezed his hand. "Cheer up! You look fine, and - "

"-I'm……going to have a word with my uncle." Kenshin put in suddenly.

Kaoru paused.

"So many people……because of me…… I just wanted to apologize for everything."

Kaoru crossed her arms under her breasts. "So that's it." She shot him a heartfelt smile. "You can do it! I know! So, then, let's go somewhere to help ease your anxiety."

"But…."

However, Kaoru was back to twirling in front of the mirror. She seemed so excited that he didn't want to ruin her mood. There was no way to even argue.

He left the room to wait for her. He was just finished slipping on his shoes when someone knocked on the door.

Wondering who it could possibly be, he went to open it. He dreaded to see the face of policemen, even Nakamura – come to take him back. Hand on the doorknob, he took a deep breath before throwing it open.

It came out in a rush when he saw a young man standing in the doorway.

"Excuse me," He said, bowing slightly. He seemed timid and confused. "Is this the house of Kamiya Kaoru?"  
Cautiously, Kenshin nodded. "Yes….." His eyes flicked over the man's appearance. If it was someone dangerous, he was on his guard. "And who might you be?"

The boy smirked. "I'm Katsu. Katsuhiro Tsukioka."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Sanosuke was with Amakusa hanging out at the mall, as they usually always did with the gang. However, this time, there was only the two of them. Everything had fallen apart……..nothing was the same anymore.

It was kind of depressing, considering the fact that they had once been a large happy group. After Kenshin disappeared, their whole group seemed to fall apart. It didn't feel right to Sano at all. But then again, he had grown up with Kenshin and he was probably just missing his best friend. He hoped wherever Kenshin was, he was happy.

And it wasn't just that, but every body seemed to be having their own shares of grief and losses. What with the death of Magdaria and Shishio's strange idea of eloping to Venice with Yumi on New Year's eve, everything was going crazy.

Aoshi had said his goodbyes to Ai, and Okita was moving on with Hikaru. Of course, Soujiro had made friends with Misao…….and that left the group gravely wounded.

Amakusa offered Sanosuke a cigarette, which the boy took gratefully. Hints of the end of winter was showing. The weather was certainly letting up, and the snow had almost completely disappeared. Despite that, it was still a bit chilly, and Sano couldn't help himself: he lit the stalk and breathed in. Escaping one's problems for a while couldn't hurt……..

"He's taking long." Amakusa murmured, watching the distance to see if Aoshi was coming or not.

Sano shrugged, watching as his friend took out a cigarette for himself. They were standing next to an ashtray that was posted against the walls of the building. A few other people were outside smoking, all faithfully hanging around the ashtrays too. None of them wanted any trouble with the police.

Neither Amakusa or Sano cared for the police either at the moment – trouble seemed to come their way a lot lately, and they were sick and tired of it.

Brushing back his bangs, Sanosuke smirked. "It's been a while since we've gone to the arcade."

"New competition is needed.' Amakusa answered smoothly, returning the smirk in kind. "It's a bore when I defeat the same people over and over again.' He paused for a few moments, before adding, "Which reminds me: have you heard from Kenshin……..?'  
A bit taken aback by the sudden question, Sanosuke pulled the cigarette out from his mouth, holding it in his right hand, between two fingers. "What about Kenshin?'

"Talked to him lately?" Amakusa pressed.

"No…….." Sanosuke thought back. "The last time I did was at…….well……..Sayo's funeral."

"He doesn't like Kamiya, does he?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Sanosuke demanded. "You know he hates her guts."

Amakusa was more than confused. Okay, maybe he had made a mistake…..he could have sworn that he saw Kenshin walking hand in hand with Kamiya. But then again……..that guy had had short hair: the Kenshin he knew had a long red mane. "I thought I saw him with Kamiya. They seemed very close."

Sanosuke shrugged. "Maybe you need to start wearing glasses because that will never happen." He pointed out.

He looked out too, anxiously: where was Aoshi! What was taking him so damn long? For certain sure the guy had woken up by now: it was early afternoon after all! He had better things to do than wait in the freezing cold.

Frustration built up in him as he saw no one with a long white trench coat making their way up to the square. A couple of people were exiting, mingling with the few that were heading to the mall's entrance. Aoshi was not among any of those people.

But he caught sight of someone who was. It made his blood boil some more, and without thinking, Sanosuke went out to investigate, leaving Amakusa stunned.

"Oi! Where are you going?" Amakusa called.

But Sanosuke didn't hear him. His mind churned. What is she doing here? He paused, seeing another person. And who is that?

He was a bit shocked with what he found out next.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Everyone thank Alia for this chapter: as promised, she took me out for some **okonomiyaki** to help cheer me up and it worked. Thanks Alia-san! There wasn't much of a cliffhanger. I am on a writer's block, but I hope that you guys were satisfied! I hope next chapter will be better.

**IMPORTANT NOTES AND ANSWERS TO QUESTIONS**

**GYM UNIFORMS**: Depending on what school you go to, it is usually a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Some schools make their students wear sweaters and knee-highs (like in marmalade boy, thanks to Keiko for pointing that out). That really depends though. Some of them have really, really short shorts. It's all part of school recognition, I guess. Luckily, my school doesn't have a nasty looking one. Simple shorts, t-shirts and socks for me! Hope that answers your question Ayuka-san.

**LANGUAGE:** Japanese has many different dialects. The main one, "Nihon" is the standardized one people will use here, in Tokyo. I won't go into much detail with the other dialects because it is very difficult to explain, but all I can say is, the majority of Japan will know Nihon whether it is their dialect or not. Don't be afraid to use it.

Japanese can be spoken formally or informally. The informal is really common, but I advise new comers to try and stick to the formal for a while because…..well, it'll stand you on good grounds to the language.

To get a taste of what's formal and not, just compare Kenshin (very formal) to Tomoyo-chan In Card Captor Sakura (formal) to Sanosuke (informal) you will hear the difference.

**OTHER LANGUAGES**: Although Japan is not very multicultural, I have to say that the people are very welcoming. They take kindly to strangers. In schools, other languages are taught, such as Chinese, Korean, French and English. Sometimes, it is mandatory to take one (Such as English), other times, there are wide choices of languages for people to choose from and learn. Again, it all depends on what school is attended, and of course if you are willing to learn.

Take note that not all Japanese people are accepting, but most will try to accommodate to your needs. Don't be offended if you are labeled a "gaijin' (foreigner). It is not their way of singling you out. And don't be surprised if they want to know everything about you right away. It would just mean they want you to feel welcome!

When it comes to English – few people can actually speak English fluently without stumbling. But most will be able to understand and speak back in rather….chopped English. However! They will love you off if you make sign languages while you speak if they don't understand. English is taught in schools, though more on the grammar points than on the actual speaking of the language. That's from my experience anyway. Azura Dea, I hope that answers the question you asked me.

**FOOD**: A friend of mine said that Japanese food was made for the eye and not for the stomach. Japanese people are very picky when it comes to art. They like things to look beautiful, and yes, they will go so far as to make your very meal presentable! Obentos (Lunch boxes, food boxes) are usually elaborately wrapped; almost like every meal, you are unwrapping a present! She joked that most of the food is not edible even though it looks so great. I correct that: the food is wonderful! There are all sorts of dishes, and I encourage you all to try them! While most people are not fond of seafood and sushi, that is not all Japanese people eat.

The typical Japanese meal consists of rice (their staple food) and miso soup. NO they don't eat sushi all the time and NO not all their food is raw. I would advise everyone to eat the food that is presented to you, as it is very rude to decline. The person made it especially for you! The story goes that after the WWII, Japan's economy shot down and thousands of people died from starvation. They take health and food into consideration all the time. Don't be surprised if someone asks you if you're hungry, or how you're feeling.

**SWEETS**: Oh! Japanese people LOVE sweets! They've even got buffets for them but they are not usually sweet and they do not come in big parcels. They are very small, but very light and tasty. Advice again, if you are invited to a home in Japan, be sure to bring some sweets with you!

**CRIME**: Well, the crime that I will be generally speaking of here is Rape. It's not a nice subject, but someone asked. Rapes…….yes, they do happen in Japan. Not as often as car theft and mugging, but they do. When it comes to girls like Hikaru…well, I have a friend that is exactly like her and yes, she did act that way, but I would say no: girls don't act like Hikaru when they're being raped. (Gypsy-chan, if it were me, I'd make sure the man would never have children! LOL!)

Luna-chan, I hope that answers your question, and yes, there are black people in Japan. I'm sure they'd welcome you with open arms even if there is color distinction! I know I would! Don't be scared to go!

Please review for me again!

-Chiki


	41. Making New Memories

**WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU  
by: Chiki Yumeshisa **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin….all original characters/ideas are mine to claim. **

**Author's Notes: I didn't take long to update this time! yay! I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Warnings**: Cavity alert! O.O

* * *

**Chapter 41: **

**- Making New Memories-**

Kenshin couldn't help but stare. He remembered Kaoru saying something like, ….._It was an old friend, named Katsuhiro Tsukioka. We were just catching up on old times……_ This was the Katsu guy?

He had thin black hair that fell all the way to his shoulders, neatly cut. He was wearing a dark red jacket and an ugly yellow-brown sweatshirt underneath. Around his head was a bandanna of a dull green flecked with white designs. Kenshin forced himself not to make a face at the strange clash of colors.

Katsu had a rugged appearance, kind of like that of Sanosuke. He had those mischievous eyes too, that spoke volumes of how much trouble he could possibly get into. However, despite his appearance, he was one smart kid.

Before Kenshin could say anything, Kaoru came up behind him to see who it was that had come to visit. She was surprised to see a child hood friend. "Oh! Katsu!" She was already dressed in that dark peach shirt and black pants.

Katsu gave her a small smile. "Were you about to go somewhere?" He asked. "Did I drop by at the wrong time?"

"Come in, come in!" She told him, shaking her head and waving him forward.

He kicked his shoes off at the door and followed her, leaving Kenshin to neatly put his shoes away. And non-too happily at that……

He saw them embrace and sit by the living room table.

"What are you doing here?" She asked eagerly, crossing her legs beneath her.

"I came by to say hi." He told her. "In person, of course. Kiyosato-san was kind enough to let me know your address.' He pushed back his hair. "You've grown taller." He noted.

"As have you!" Kaoru replied in kind. And it was true: Katsu had shot up like a pole, surpassing Kenshin's height easily, and hers all the more. He was still the same stick he was years ago though, not having gained or lost any weight.

He eyed her house. "It's a nice place," he said, "but I heard about your other misfortunes….."

Kaoru shook her head, her black ponytail wobbling. "I've moved on, Katsu. Please don't worry about me."

He gave her a sympathetic look. He was about to say more, but Kenshin came in. He didn't want to interrupt their conversation, but at the same time, he didn't like the way Katsu kept looking at Kaoru. He felt slightly jealous…… "Um……Kaoru……..Soujiro and Makimachi-san must be waiting….."

Katsu stared at Kenshin for a while before shrugging. "I should get going……" he started to say.

Kaoru reached out a hand and snatched his arm. "No! It's okay – I'll go with my friends some other time: it's not every day I get to have your company."

He was already halfway up. "Are you sure?" he asked, reluctant.

She nodded, and then directed her attention to Kenshin. "Sorry about that: it looks like I will be able to eat that dinner you brought home after all.' She noticed that he was glaring holes into Katsu and added, "Would you like to join us?"  
"I'm not hungry." Kenshin snapped quietly. He was ticked because Katsu's eyes were glowing with triumph.

The friends shot each other looks, and Kaoru called, "Would you kindly get it for us, Kenshin? I mean….."

Without a word, Kenshin stalked off to the kitchen. And now he was being ordered around like a maid? He wanted to throw a tantrum! Why didn't Kaoru tell Katsu to go away? And why did she act as if she were a lovesick puppy with that guy?

While he was away, Kaoru giggled. "Oh, that guy….."

Katsu cocked his head to the side. "Is he…..the one you…..?" He asked finally.

Kaoru nodded, and Katsu smirked. "He's awfully jealous – is he official?"  
At this, she had to shake her head. "He's yet to ask. But Katsu, you shouldn't taunt him like that. He might grow to hate you."

Her friend sighed. "It's fun to see him squirm – besides, you were prodding him on too." He pointed out. "I just think he's got to be the most luckiest guy to have gotten your affection."

Kaoru smiled. "Well…..he's…..a bit too shy….." She told him. "He took forever to tell me his feelings.'  
"I think I can help with that.' Katsu told her. "He just needs a bit….of motivation."

She couldn't help but laugh. Katsu was known for his devious plots, and it must be confessed that she had gone along with a good plenty of them before. They discussed a few quickly, before Kenshin entered with the food. He had a scowl on his face.

Making sure that he was looking, Katsu grabbed Kaoru's hand and gave it a little pat. "Kaoru, you've really got to cheer up. Your face doesn't deserve that frown. Maybe I can do something to make you happy?"

Kaoru caught onto his sudden movement, and replied, "Well……I guess I could use a bit more of your company."

Kenshin stared at the interlocked hands briefly before setting the food down with a bang on the table. He was hurt: didn't Kaoru say she was happy with him? Then why would she need that Katsu brat's company again? "If you need me I'll be in the kitchen." Kenshin told her stiffly.

Once he was out of the room and out of ear shot, the both of them fell over laughing. "I think he really does hate you now." Kaoru said, between fits of giggling.

Katsu swallowed his laugher and leaned back. "Well, if that's the case, I should watch my back as I leave."

Kaoru wondered whether Kenshin would go so far as to hurt someone. She motioned to the food. "Please, help yourself: my brother has gone out, and Kenshin has already eaten. Meanwhile, if you will excuse me, I've got to make a phone call.'

She slipped out of the room, and called Soujiro's cell phone, quickly explaining the situation to him and that he shouldn't wait for her. She managed to see Kenshin sitting by the back room's door, sullenly. She felt a bit sorry for their joke, but she quickly made her way back to Katsu, who was waiting for her.

Kenshin decided to follow her. It wasn't his nature to eavesdrop on someone, but he was curious: what type of a friend did she see Katsu as? Maybe it was because she was tired of waiting for him to answer her, and that's why she had lost interest in him……..

He made it to the doorway in time to hear Katsu saying, "…..It should be okay if he hasn't asked you yet. Tell me you will." He sounded pleading.

He waited breathlessly, his heart thumping so loud, he was certain that they could hear it from where they sat. He pushed himself against the wall some more just so that he wouldn't be seen. He felt a pit of dread build itself up on his stomach, and he felt it grow with intensity when he heard Kaoru reply,

"I will."

**0-0-0-0-0**

A group of teenagers hung out by the entrance of the mall. They were laughing and prodding each other with their elbows. Something about a girl…….but that wasn't what Sanosuke was paying attention to.

He was paying attention to two figures that had caught his eye. He managed to push past the people who were milling around until he reached the two figures. One was dressed in a bright blue LATX jacket, her hair let down, so it was blowing in the wind. She wore black pants and matching black shoes. She was grinning at the boy beside her, who wore an old brown jacket and baggy black jeans that were washed so many times it had begun to fade into a grayish color. He had a head full of black hair.

Sano reached out and grabbed the girl's shoulder, spinning her around to face him.

In surprise, she gasped. "Wha…." She looked up to see Sano's scowling face. "O-Oniichan!" She cried.

Sano glared down at Tsubame. "Tsu……who's this?" he asked, jerking his thumb toward the kid she was with.

Amakusa, who had run along to see what the problem was, came up behind him. Hearing the demanding question, he smirked. And here he thought he had been a rather protective brother. Sanosuke had played quite a hypocrite.

Tsubame blushed. "This is…….."

"I'm Myoujin Yahiko." Yahiko interrupted. "I can speak for myself you know: don't pretend I'm not here."

Sanosuke turned his scowl to the younger boy. "Well, aren't _you_ rude."

Yahiko snorted. "Yeah, I am.' He spoke to Tsubame. "This is your brother? A rooster like him?"

"Rooster!" Sanosuke cried. He knew that this punk of a kid would be a bad influence on his sister! "Tsubame, what are you doing with a kid like this?"

Tsubame had turned pink with embarrassment because of all the attention they were getting with all the yelling. "Will you guys just stop?" She hissed finally. She turned to Yahiko. "Be nice!" She commanded. And then to her brother she scolded, "Oniichan! You were smoking again, weren't you?"

Really taken aback, Sanosuke fell back. "Uh……"

"And for your information, I'm going to the mall, and I am going with a friend." She told him sternly. "Let's go, Yahiko-chan!" She said, before slipping into the mall's entrance.

Yahiko ran after her. "Don't call me chan!" He cried.

Amakusa put his hand on Sanosukie's shoulder. "Eeehh……scolded by your own sister. It reminds me of how Sayo used to talk to me."

Sanosuke grinned. "She's a little monster too." He watched the disappearing figure of his sibling before saying, "I guess we were more similar than we thought."

Amakusa snickered, and was going to say something more, but Aoshi came up to them just then. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Both answered quickly.

"It's about time you showed up." Sanosuke told him, grumpily. "Let's get going. I hate standing still for so long in one position."

Aoshi rolled his eyes and followed them into the mall. He had been late because he had been called by Ai at the last moment. She had been gone for almost a week, so he had wanted to chat with her. It wouldn't be often that she'd call, so he took the opportunity.   
He leaned over a bit to Amakusa. "What's with him?"

"He got told off by his sister." He answered.

Luckily, they had already reached the arcade and Sanosuke was already engaged in a battle with someone, or he would have overheard.

"Oi! Tsubame! Wait up!" Yahiko called. He hurried to catch up with her as she held her head up and her back was erect.  
She slowed down a bit. "Sorry……" She mumbled.

Yahiko gave her an irritated growl. "What was that about?"

She clenched her fists, but then she relaxed. "Sometimes, oniichan gets me so mad! He doesn't seem to care about what other people think – he embarrasses me, you, and himself! And I've told him so many times not to drink or smoke, but he goes ahead and does it anyway! It makes me so……" She took a deep breath. "But….I love him. He's a good big brother."

"Seems like a jerk to me." Yahiko muttered.

She shrugged. "He's overprotective sometimes, but please don't call him bad names." She pleaded.

He nodded. "Sorry."

She gave him a bright smile. She wasn't there to be depressed. In fact, she had asked him specifically yesterday to meet her at the mall. He had happily obliged.

He had met Tsubame on the way home from school a two months ago, as her papers flew out from the open window of her car. He had gathered them for her and run after her. She had been most grateful, and the both of them soon became good friends. He knew that she was the daughter of a rich person, but that didn't stop him from liking her.

Of course, he had never told her his feelings. He wouldn't dare try the tactics he had told Kenshin to try.

He followed her to a clothing store, silently hoping that she'd hurry. He hated shopping with women: they took too long. His sister wouldn't be able to drag him to a clothing store if it killed him. He hoped he wouldn't be bored to death waiting.

She stopped short though, causing him to step on her heels, and start apologizing profusely.

"Hello, darling!" A slightly feminine voice sang cheerfully. "Sorry, I didn't see you there for a moment, sweetums."

When Yahiko looked up, he saw a…..slightly feminine……man. His breath caught in his throat. The man was dressed in a bright green baggy sweatshirt with a cowl neckline that hung with zippers. He wore tight khaki pants that flared out at the bottom. His hair was slicked back into a hairstyle that displayed his newly layered cut. He gave them both a grin that would have brought out the sun had it been raining.

If Yahiko didn't know any better, he would have sworn that it was a lady, however, he was……lacking a few parts to fully make one. Even though he was slender and had a very nice complexion, there was something even in the way he spoke that gave it away that he was a man. He wondered if his jaw hit the floor.

Tsubame giggled at his silly nicknames. "Good afternoon, Kamatari-san!" She said eagerly. "Were you going shopping?"

He nodded. "I was checking out the latest color. Alas, I don't believe that that dark blue would look nice on me.' He was eyeing a dark blue v-neck sweatshirt that was being displayed in the window.

Tsubame pacified him. "You'd look great in anything." She told him sincerely.

His hands fluttered over her briefly. "You've grown a lot, sweetums – and your taste of style is….good………" he said. "Of course, those pants……" He trailed off, seeing that she was not alone. "And what have we here?' He cooed.

Uncertain how to act, and desperately not wanting to talk to him, Yahiko felt his blood freeze. "I'm Myoujin Yahiko." He said again for the second time that day. He backed away a little, hoping that the man wouldn't reach out and touch him.  
Kamatari frowned and stared at him a little harder. "Hmmm……you……look like someone that I know……." He said. "Do you by any chance have a sister?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Y-yes……" Yahiko said, voice wavering.

"Is her name…..Kamiya Kaoru?" He asked finally.

"Y-yes……." Now he was cautious. Who exactly was this guy?

Kamatari clapped his hands. "I _am_ good!" He congratulated himself. "I once designed something for your dear sister to wear!" he sang. "A nice purple. She has a nice figure. I'm jealous of it."

Yahiko had to stop himself from scoffing.

Confused, Tsubame asked, "Kamiya?"

He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. He really didn't want to have to unravel his whole family line out to her, especially in front of a stranger. But he didn't want her to think that he had been lying to her. "A….ah……well, my parents were divorced, and when my father died, I was taken in by my mother and I was signed up under her maiden name – Myoujin. Soon, I will be a Kamiya again, once my sister turns 18."

Kamatari waved his hand dramatically in the air. "Oh, that's such a sad story." He said airily. His eyes were shining.

It looked like he was emotional too. He was the perfect diva.

Tsubame nodded her agreement, and Kamatari looked down at him. "You poor, poor boy!" He said, ruffling his head full of dark, coarse hair, "you…….you….you have got to change those clothes!" he cried, finally realizing the faded jeans and non-matching clothes underneath the worn jacket.

A bit miffed at the way he jumped from one topic to the other, Yahiko pulled away from him, only to have Kamatari's demanding fingers pull him back and start turning him around, eyeing him critically. He clucked his tongue occasionally and gave a little cry of surprise once in a while, before setting Yahiko back and dragging him to the nearest clothes store.

For Tsubame, it seemed like a joke as he was brought to into the store.

To Yahiko, he felt like his life was going to end.

(AN: He hates shopping, remember ;)

**0-0-0-0-0**

Sullen and tired, Kenshin picked up the last stack of load papers he had to finish matching. He had gotten more than enough paper cuts than were necessary. He had dropped a couple of stacks a numerous amount of times, and had matched a few numbers wrong. His co-worker warned him to pay attention, lest he wanted to taste Hiko-sama's wrath.

_I already have_, Kenshin thought bitterly.

He could not get any sleep after the conversation that Kaoru had had with Katsu. In fact, he couldn't bring himself to face her so he retreated to his room. He had even woken really early to avoid her in the morning. He was supposed to have gone to his first day of school at Queen's High, but he chose instead to work the early shift at his job: he couldn't bear going out into society at the moment, what with bags under his eyes.

He had been unusually quiet all morning, simply doing the tasks asked of him, and wordlessly going about. It was like a shadow followed him everywhere he went.

"Brighten up, sunshine!" Kamatari called out to him, suddenly appearing out of nowhere it seemed. He was dressed casually, his hair not slicked back into any hair style whatsoever, and no makeup adorned his face. He was in normal jeans and a normal plain t-shirt.

Kenshin noticed instantly. "Kamatari?"

"Hi honey." Kamatari said, leaning against the doorway. "I came here to see you and to ask you a favor."

He swiped his bangs off his forehead. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"First, promise me you will never wear those clothes again." Kamatari laughed, "And second, smile. Lastly, I want you to deliver these papers to the Master please." He held out manila envelopes to Kenshin expectantly.

He came over and accepted them. "S-sure….." he said uncertainly. They fell though, as he had dropped a couple of his others before. He bent to pick them up, saying, "Why don't you go bring them yourself?"

Kamatari smiled faintly. "I'd love to, but that's why I called it a favor: let's just say I am not in the greatest moods to do so myself."

That was a understandable. Kenshin's hand froze when his eyes fell on one of the papers he was going to stack up. Grasping it in his hands, he cried, "Kamatari!"  
Kamatari stood fully, brushing his shoulder off from unseen dirt. He had nothing to say; he had intended to tell the boy himself, but it seemed that Kenshin had found out another way.

"Yes, I am leaving." Kamatari said quietly. "I have found a place that is willing to let me work in their design factory, and so I wanted to resign formally."

Kenshin stared at him. "You can't just leave……" he whispered.

Kamatari reached down and ruffled his head full of flame red hair. "What's the reason for me to stay, honey? I will be fired eventually, and when that happens, I need to be sure that I have another job that will suffice."  
Of course, Kenshin could come up with nothing to say. What could he say? He was afraid he'd make things worse, so he stacked the papers neatly in his hands and nodded.

"Thanks." His friend told him sincerely. "I guess we're all cowards at heart."

They both smiled wryly at that, and Kamatari continued, "You've been the most perfect doll I've ever worked on, and no doubt one who has never questioned me about…..well……..you know, differences. I'd like to thank you for that too. And for understanding me."

Kenshin felt a lump hit his throat, and he reached up and clasped the elder man's hand, in a silent way of saying farewell. As much as he didn't want to, Kamatari was right: there was no other way. Unless…….

"I'll be leaving now." Kamatari told him. "I wanted to see you before I left."

Kenshin still didn't know what to say, so he nodded.

"Good luck, darling. Make sure you eat well." Kamatari told him, squeezing his hand fondly and giving it a little pat. And with that, he turned and left, leaving Kenshin still kneeling on the floor, stunned by the news. Kamatari's last sentence reminded Kenshin of when he had been younger. By the time he got it into his senses that he might never see his friend again, the man was gone.

He tucked the manila folders under his arm carefully and told his co-worker that he'd be back soon; he just had to discuss something with Hiko. He weaved his way out of the building and toward the estate, jogging quickly toward the front entrance. He saw a couple of maids and butlers milling about, and some diplomats who were returning to their vehicles after a meeting, most probably.

He ran into the house, ignoring all the protests and shouts coming from the people downstairs and headed for the study. He knew Hiko would be there. He paused for a while, to catch his breath, before he knocked.

"Come in." The deep voice called.

Taking another breath to steady his nerves, Kenshin turned the doorknob and slid the door open easily. A sort of silence seemed to settle as his Uncle glanced up to see who it was. He was reading from a fat green text, and surprisingly, he had glasses on. He pushed them up a bit and closed the book.

Awkwardly, Kenshin broke the silence. He held up the manila folders. "I came to give you this, sir." He said calmly. It was too calm, in his opinion.

Hiko matched his gaze. "What is it?" he asked, briskly, in a businesslike fashion. They were like two strangers, who were crisp and polite, not wanting to step on the other's toes.

He placed them down on the smooth oak desk, in a fan-like manner. "They belong to Kamatari. He asked me kindly to bring them to you." Kenshin stared hard. "It's his letters of resignation……." His eyes fell on the picture of him and his uncle again. It wrenched his heart…….and he realized with a pang that he missed his Uncle the most. He wanted to go back with a passion. He was reminded of his younger years, when he had been the most happy: without any problems; carefree and innocent.

Hiko never let any emotion pass his features. He just nodded, and began to slowly pick the folders up for himself. "Will that be all?" He asked, causing Kenshin to quickly glance up.

Kenshin nodded. "Yes, sir. That is all." With that, he began to leave, but then froze a little, hesitating. "Uncle Hiko……..' He remembered what Kamatari had told him.

"What are you thinking of, my boy?" Hiko asked finally, when Kenshin trailed off.

Mind blanking, Kenshin just shook his head sadly. He had no clue what to say. "N-nothing. Never mind. Good day."

Hiko stood, folding his glasses and putting them in his breast pocket. His eyes fell on the same picture, and he cleared his voice. He knew Kenshin like the back of his hand, and could tell when the child was thinking of something. And when he needed help expressing his thoughts. "I was going to come down and see how you were coping with your work and all, do you find it………difficult?"

Kenshin stiffened. "No." He said instantly.

Hiko smirked. "Don't be an ass; I can see those bandages because of your paper cuts, you know."

"They're fine." Kenshin insisted. He was a bit irked by the way his uncle was making a big fuss out of nothing. And because he seemed to be treating him like a kid.

……The truth of the matter was, he liked it.

Hiko shrugged. "Suit yourself brat.' He smirked a bit. "Well, if you have no more to say, get going! I can't believe I'm paying my own nephew"' He muttered to himself.

"I can't believe I'm working for my uncle!" Kenshin shot back. He suddenly fell quiet, and then he turned around. "I really…really can't…….." He murmured. He glanced down, too embarrassed to look up. "But I guess, that's all my fault…….I've been the biggest spoiled brat ever imaginable." He seemed a bit crushed. Hiko said nothing, letting him try and get his words together. "I guess I wanted you to come get me back, and apologize to me, even though it was my fault to begin with." He scuffed his toe at the hardwood floor. "But then, I saw that you wouldn't, and that I'd have to work…..and learn the hard way." He looked up then to see what Hiko had to say back.

"Have you learned anything?' Hiko asked quietly.

"Life is hard." Kenshin told him automatically. "Everyone works for what they have, and it's not a game."

His Uncle smiled wryly. "And?"

"And……." Kenshin hesitated. "And…….that it's the hardest thing in the world to say sorry.' He said slowly. "And it's even harder to ask for forgiveness."

Hiko crossed his arms. "Do you have something you want to say to me?" He prodded. It was like a mother bird trying to teach its young how to fly; not wanting to hurt the child, but at the same time, giving it a little push.

He bowed. "Uncle Hiko………I don't know if you will hear me out, or if you will think I'm a total sissy – and I don't care – but I do want to tell you that I'm sorry. For…everything I said and did. I shouldn't have, and……..and I'm sorry." He finished lamely.

When he stood, he felt as if a huge burden had lifted from his chest. Whether or not his uncle would forgive him was of little importance now: at least he had apologized. He gave his uncle a broad grin. "That's what I wanted to say." He announced. Once more, he dipped his head casually, and called out, "If you will excuse me, I have to get back to work."

Hiko rolled his eyes. "Well, yes, of course you do." He began to sit back down, and his hand touched the manila folder. "It's a pity that Kamatari is leaving. He was a good guy."

Kenshin nodded. "Yes – he always smiled for those around him, even if he was sad. That's also my fault," he noted sadly, "and I wish he didn't have to go."

"Well, that's all because he has no charge.' Hiko raised an eyebrow. "If you get my hint."

Kenshin swallowed, and Hiko picked up the textbook once more, replacing his glasses. Both their eyes fell on the picture, and Hiko quickly said, "Do you remember the time, when you told me……."

"……..that you'd always be my favorite?" Kenshin finished his question. "Yes. I remember that."

Hiko winked. "How would you like to help me with something else, other than filing?" He asked.

Breathing a sigh of relief, his nephew grinned, and eyed the textbook his uncle was holding. "I guess I could get used to reading things like that."

Both laughed.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kaoru looked out the window. It was getting late, and still, there was no sign of Kenshin. He had gone to bed late the other night without so much of a word. Then he had left for work early, and was returning late. She wondered if he was upset over the fact that Katsu and her had been speaking together. Jealousy was an ugly creature.

Yahiko had come home the other day dressed in nice expensive clothing, done by Kamatari, so he said. He looked both cross and very pleased. Kamatari sure had taste despite the fact that he had been so….embarrassing to be around.

But that wasn't what worried Kaoru the most. She hoped Kenshin was all right, and wondered if something bad had happened on his way back from work.

She was more than surprised when a limo came up to her driveway and pulled in. Out hopped Kenshin, in a new outfit: a dark purple t-shirt that said, "You always complain that I don't listen to you……..or something like that.' It matched his eye color. He was in track pants and his Nike runners.

He jogged up to her door, where she was waiting, and was about to knock when she threw it open. "Kenshin!"  
He pulled his hand down, and ran it through his hair instead. "Hi, Kaoru.' He said softly. Her hair was in a loose braid, and she was in a pair of gray baggy flannel pants that must have belonged to someone way bigger than her, and a sweatshirt that was of equal size and color. It hung off her in folds, and she had pushed the sleeves back so that they wouldn't hang loosely.

She looked far from a poor homely girl in his eyes.

"It's late!' She cried. "I've been waiting all this time. You're not……hurt…..?"  
He shook his head. "No." He answered.  
She clutched his shirt. "Kenshin……."

"…..Kaoru I have something I want to say….." He started, but she cut in, "Why aren't you talking to me anymore? Are you mad? Did I do something wrong?" He set her back, and entered the house, closing the door behind him. She stared up at him with her big blue eyes that he had grown to love.

"I-I'm going back to the estate, Kaoru." Kenshin told her. "Everything's been smoothed out between me and my uncle."

She froze. "What?" She asked.

He looked away. "I realized I wasn't worthy of you……that I wasn't someone you would want to keep around."

"What are you talking about!" She practically screamed. "I want to stay by your side forever!" Her blue eyes were now filling with tears. "Is it because I'm poor?"  
He instantly grasped her upper arms. "No! Kaoru, no! That is not it at all!" He felt that familiar spark ignite, and he desperately wanted to pull her close, and to comfort her…..but that was no longer his place. She had given herself to……he pulled away. "It's not that at all." He repeated. "I realize that you hardly know me, and I hardly know you……and that you're better off with Tsukioka-san because he is everything I am not……"

"Katsu?" Kaoru asked, confused. "What does Katsu have to do with any of this?"

It was Kenshin's turn to be confused. "I heard you saying you'd go out with him. Yesterday….."  
She covered her mouth. "What?" She asked. "When?"

"You said, 'I will'" He insisted. "I heard it myself – and I realize that you wanted someone who you are more familiar with, who didn't treat you half as badly as I did. Who would make you laugh…..who didn't give you bad memories and bad experiences. Like me……" He looked up at her, his face crestfallen. "I accept defeat though: anything to make you happy."

She looked angry now. "What are you talking about, Himura Kenshin!" She put her hands on her hips. "I did no such thing as accept an offer from Katsu!" She remembered: she had told him that since Kenshin wouldn't ask to go steady, she would.

"But…..!" He glanced around warily, as if Katsu was there listening to his every word.

"You're such a big idiot.' Kaoru told him suddenly. "I told you: you made me the happiest. And I love you, you oaf. Not Akira, not Katsu – you. It has nothing to do with anyone else – I was just telling Katsu that you hadn't asked me to be your steady and he was urging me to be the one to do the talking. I told him I would……that's probably what you overheard.

"Besides, Kenshin – the past is the past. I was hoping we could walk forward and make new memories. If we dwell on what we used to do, we'll get nowhere…….?"

He stepped back. "Y-you mean……you're not going to go out with Katsu?" He asked, hopefully.

"No." She confirmed.

He blushed a nice bright shade of red. He scratched his head sheepishly. "Oh…..I thought……" he couldn't help but smile at his instant jealous conclusion. "I….."

She put a finger on his lips. "It's okay." She told him. The spark was ignited again, and without knowing it, his hands reached down to bring her closer to him, slowly. He wanted to savor her warmth. But, he pushed that feeling away. Despite what she said, he still felt unworthy.

He took his arms away and stepped back. "Kaoru: I want to be worthy of you when I ask if you will be my girl.' He looked down at himself. "I would feel better if I could give you everything you asked for……."

She grinned. "Material things can't buy love, Kenshin." She told him. "Are you afraid to lose me? You won't – all I need is your heart." She told him.

She stepped closer to him, and he couldn't help himself any longer. He gently pulled her form against his. She relaxed in his casual embrace, and he bent his head down slightly, so that their noses were touching and their eyes were crossing. "Will you give me your heart?" She whispered.

"If you give me yours." He told her, his breath on her lips. She wanted to melt.

"You already have it." She answered, letting her breath play teasingly on his lips too. He had made the promise that the next kiss they would share would be once they were already official. It was like slow torture…..

"Then you have mine." He pulled back his want to kiss her, feeling as if a million knives were being thrust into him. The resistance worked though, because he was able to ask, "Will you be my girl, Miss Kamiya?"  
She giggled, blinking to try and focus her vision. All she could see were those deep pools of purple. It looked like two small orbs. "Yes."

His hug tightened. "Thank you." Instead of giving her a kiss on the lips as he was dying to do, he left one on her cheek, and pulled away, tapping her nose lightly with his forefinger when she made a sound of disappointment. "We'll save the kiss for some other time." He told her, "Let's start over."

Kaoru nodded finally. The pout was replaced by a smile. She took his hand in hers. "Okay – let's make new memories together."  
He nodded, and winked. "I'll see you later, then. I have some business to finish; Kakujin and Hiroto must be bored out of their minds working for Shigekura-san's company."  
Kaoru clasped her hand by her chest. "So you are going back to your Uncle's company?"

He nodded, brushing his hand through his hair. "Yeah…….' He seemed sheepish. "…..that's where my real place is."

He wondered if she would get mad at him for that. He wondered if she would give him a huge lecture or start telling him that she was not worth it and to forget about returning. He was worried: would he really be able to give it all up? But he was willing to trade the world to be by Kaoru's side, he realized, and he waited breathlessly for her response. He was surprised when she smiled.

"Then go." Said Kaoru, nodding once. She sounded relieved and sad, but more of the former. She knew in her heart that Kenshin didn't really belong with her: he had a responsibility to his uncle and she was glad that he had finally been able to lock up that pride, even if it was for a little while, to apologize. She only hoped that things would not go back to the way they used to be. She hoped that he didn't; she wouldn't be able to bear it.

She watched as he hurried back to his limo, and climbed into the vehicle. A few moments later, the phone rang, and she answered it. It was Kenshin.

"Good night, Kaoru. Sorry for making you worry." He told her automatically, before she could even say hello.

She leaned against the wall, twirling the cord around her fingers. "That's okay. Take care.' Kaoru said. She paused before blurting, "I miss you already."

He chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night."

"Goodnight."

They both hung up.

The chauffer gave him a questioning look, and Kenshin shot him a watery smile. He suddenly felt so exhausted, but at the same time, really, really happy. He couldn't remember when was the last time he felt so giddy – real genuine happiness. And it hadn't come from something material. He had hit two targets that day, and he was proud. And this time, it was a different kind of pride.

He glanced out the window before saying, "That was my girlfriend.' He leaned back against the seat, heaving a sigh of blissful relief. "Now, hurry up – I want to catch both Hiroto and Kakujin off guard!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

The last signs of winter were gone. In a few weeks, it would once again be spring – and it meant that another year of school had gone by. For some, it was a relief because it had been such a struggle. For others, they were sad: it meant parting from their friends as they went their separate ways. And still yet for some others, it was something ordinary – they would see their friends again because they were going to the elevating university.

The sun was shining brightly, promising a cheerful day. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits, and were crowded around desks in groups, chatting. None cared if the sensei saw them, as they all tried to catch up in the latest news.

Kaoru was sitting down with Hikaru, who was watching the door nervously. "What's wrong?" She asked, finally, exasperated at her fidgeting.

"Nothing." Hikaru told her.

Kaoru let out a knowing grin. "Hnnn….you're waiting for him, aren't you?"

Hikaru visibly blushed, even though she tried not to show it by ducking her head. "For who?" She asked innocently.

Kaoru shook her finger teasingly. "Oh, don't lie: Okita-san of course. I have a sixth sense for these types of things. Even in the short time I've known you, I can tell."

Her friend was in danger of bursting. "I don't know! Is it right for me to like him?" She asked, suddenly frightened. Was it proper and ladylike to express feelings to a man? To be so forward and bold was not permitted was it? She was afraid that she would be scolded. She didn't want that.

Kaoru laughed. "Of course not, Hikaru. Don't ever think that. People should be free to feel what they want.'

Hikaru leaned forward. "Really? But…..for some strange reason, I don't want Okita-san to know my feelings."

At that moment, Okita entered and made his way up to them. He gave Hikaru a big smile and a nod. Kaoru prodded her in the side with her elbow. "Oh, I think he already knows." If Hikaru could turn any redder than she already was, it happened. She tried to stop it again by jumping up and returning to her real place behind Kaoru. Okita slid into his place next to her.

The two began to converse quietly. Ever since the incident that had happened a couple of days ago, the two had become much closer. However, Kaoru noticed that she would speak only to Okita and no one else. When Soujiro tried to keep up a conversation with her, she would shy away. Kaoru had hoped that if she introduced her to more people, she'd become more sociable. Unfortunately, the girl seemed to withdraw more.

A couple of students in the corner were laughing about something stupid Sanosuke said. She could hear him loudly protesting that he hadn't meant whatever it was he just finished saying. The girls commented on how he was so insensitive, while the guys were rooting him on. Kaoru rolled her eyes and began to bury herself in the content of that day's lesson.

The whole room hushed all of a sudden when Sano looked up.   
Wondering if the Sensei had come in, Kaoru got to her feet. She froze when she saw something she wasn't expecting to see. The rest of the class seemed like they had been put on pause, no one moving.

Kenshin walked in, in a brand new uniform, his tie hanging lazily undone. His cheeks were a slight red color, indicating that he was winded and had run to class. He glanced around wearily, as the whole class stared openly.

Almost as if the play button had been hit, everyone started talking at once. Chairs scraped the floors as students got up to go see for themselves if indeed it really was Kenshin. Short hair was not something they were used to seeing – and after so long, he had finally returned.

Sanosuke practically flew over all the desks as he was the first one to reach Kenshin. Even Okita left his seat. Kaoru was frozen into place.

Relief and fear were mingling in her as she watched Kenshin get swamped by a mob of students. Relief because she could get a chance to see him again, and fear because she was worried whether or not he would go back to what he used to be.

"Where have you _been_?" Sanosuke was asking.

"Why did you come back?" Okita inserted.

Kenshin held up his hands, protesting to the onslaught of interrogation. "If you don't want me back, just let me know." He joked.

Amakusa smirked. "Welcome back." He said sincerely. "This is a surprise."  
Kenshin shrugged. "I felt like taking a break from everything for a little while. That's all." He arrogantly swept his hands through his hair. "Now, if you will excuse me.' He made his way out of the crowd, and toward Kaoru, who was still standing and watching him with big blue eyes.

"Hey." He said, meeting her eyes.

"Kenshin…….." She started to say. As the class watched, he slid into his seat next to her, looking straight ahead. She turned her head down to look at him.

He smiled up at her. "I told you I'd see you today." He told her, loud enough for only her to hear. Hikaru heard it too, from her position behind Kaoru, but said nothing. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

That smile meant so much more, and Kaoru relaxed. It was his silent way of saying that everything was going to be all right. Her heart was his, and he was cradling it carefully. She sat down too, only to have to stand up as the teacher came in. She had the usual pinched, sour look on her face again.

"So nice of you to join us again, Himura. It's good to see that you weren't late." She said, eyeing him.

He smirked. "It's too bad that you weren't here to see me arrive in style." He shot back. A few titters could be heard ripple in the class as people saw that the teacher had nothing to say back. It serves her right, Kaoru thought darkly.

The other day, she had gotten two marks taken off from her test because she had accidentally put the wrong answer, even though her calculation methods had been correct. The teacher would not stop gloating about how she had not gotten her usual perfect score. It left Kaoru steaming mad.

As they sat down, Kaoru felt Kenshin take her hand in his, twining their fingers together under their desks. Yet another signal telling her that everything was going to be all right.

_New memories………_

She smiled and blushed. She leaned over as the teacher had her back turned to the class, writing on the board. "I thought you were supposed to go to Queen's……."

"No." He answered. "I passed, but I wanted to go here, to be with you." He began to open his textbook to the appropriate page. "Besides, this is the school for someone of my status."  
Kaoru rolled her eyes. Well, she couldn't expect Kenshin to change completely. She found she missed his attitude, and was glad that he was almost back to normal. It looked like the end of the school year would not be dull after all.

Amakusa had been daydreaming, and saw Kenshin and Kaoru speaking to each other quietly, the only other sounds in the room were the chalk as it bounced off the blackboard, papers shuffling and pencils scraping. He caught sight of their hands that were intertwined briefly. He could hardly believe his eyes, though he said nothing. He had been right: that day he had seen two people holding hands on the street as he was visiting the cemetery – it had been no doubt Kenshin and Kaoru. Something was going on between those two.

He began to write as the teacher turned around once more to explain the lesson to the class. Kenshin and Kaoru ceased talking, and at the end of the class, they went their separate ways to meet up with their friends.

News spread fast all over the school – Kenshin was back!

As he passed classrooms in the hall, people stuck their heads out to see if it had been the truth. Sure enough, he was with his usual gang, save Shishio whom they had not heard from since.

Soujiro fell into pace with them as they exited the twin oak doors to hang around as they usually always had. It felt like old times again, though Kenshin didn't want to smoke.

Okita lit his cigarette and inhaled. "Where to, today?" He asked.

"Aikoku Kashin!' Sano interrupted. "My treat, of course." He proudly took a whiff of his cigarette, and offered one again to Kenshin, who declined. "It'll be like old times.'

"I don't want to go there." Kenshin interrupted them. "I know somewhere just as good.'

Everyone stared at him like he was something come from another planet. "You don't want to go to Aikoku Kashin?' Aoshi repeated dubiously. "Are you okay?"

"But….that's your favorite restaurant," Soujiro protested, "well, _was_." He corrected himself. Maybe things were not going to be the way they had been before.

"Did you hit your head?" Okita added. Kenshin cutting his hair was strange enough and no one had really minded that. But to reject Aikoku Kashin – something had to be wrong. "Was the service bad there or something? Would you rather we go to……."

Kenshin realized that his friends were not used to his behavior and smiled to himself. "I'm fine. I just wanted to eat somewhere else. Let's go to The Golden."

"The Golden!" They all cried, shocked. This was very strange indeed. It was all Soujiro could do to keep his mouth from falling on the floor. Since when did the almighty Himura lower himself to something that was no high class food? "Uh…….Himura-san…." He began to say.

Kenshin sighed. "I told you, call me Kenshin!" He growled. "And if you guys don't mind, I'd like to bring someone along."

And he was asking permission for something?

Sano was now really worried. He had half the mind to get Kenshin a doctor – he was not acting like himself at all. "F-friend?" He asked, strained. He decided to give in; after all, his best friend had returned. "The Golden it is then!" He announced. "My treat still, of course."

Kenshin gave his friend a grateful smile. "Thanks, Sanosuke. I promise you guys, I'll tell you everything later. Not now."  
With that, he left them to go find Kaoru. He wanted to bring her along. He found her by her locker, sitting down. He knelt down next to her. "Why aren't you in class?" He asked.

She blinked. "I skipped." She told him.

He could hardly believe his ears. "You skipped class?" He asked.

She gave him an even look. "What are you going to do? Scold me?" She asked smugly. "I'm ahead by four chapters in that class. All I have to do is take the exam." She said proudly. "So I'm studying for my next class." She tilted her head to the side. "And what are you doing?"

He bit his lip. "Um…….well……..skipping too."

She gave him another smug look. "You're not the only one allowed, see." She closed her book and drew her knees up to herself. "What's up?"

"Go with me to lunch?" He asked. "It's going to be real simple, I promise."

"Promise, huh?" She asked, grinning.

"I never make promises I can't keep." He told her seriously.

She giggled. "I know." She told him. Their eyes locked. "I know…." She felt herself tense as he leaned forward a little and met her lips with his. It was a small kiss, nothing demanding or passionate. When it ended, both sat together in comfortable silence, their hands twining once more.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Misao flipped through a magazine, checking out the different styles. There was even a small section at the back, advertising seifukus that were worn to other schools.

Chemistry was never fun.

Saitoh's lesson had ended fairly quickly, and he had given the class free reign to do whatever they wanted. Most people left early, while others sat around talking. There were some who were playing cards, and others who were actually finishing up homework.

She felt like doing none of these, and had decided instead to check out the magazines that Tae had lent her.  
Soujiro's voice behind her nearly made her jump out of her skin. "Hiya Misao. Do you mind if I sit down?" He asked, motioning to the empty seat beside her. She looked up and grinned.

"Sure, I'm certain Chihiro-chan won't mind."

"Chihiro?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Komazaki Chihiro." She told him.

"Oh! Komazaki-san. Yes, I know her." He slid into the seat, looking over her shoulder at the pictures. He stopped her hand at a page. "Look! Isn't this Maki or something?" He asked, pointing to a figure on the paper. She was modeling one of the newest shirts that LATX had to offer. Beside her was another girl, doing the same thing.

Her sister was on the next page in another outfit.

He snapped his fingers. "So that's where I saw them!" he exclaimed. "They're models for clothing, that's right!"

Misao smirked. "I never knew you looked in magazines, Soujiro." She teased.

He blushed. "N-no, I don't usually, but I've seen posters and stuff too." He tried to squirm his way out of the sticky situation.   
Chihiro, who stood on the other side of the room, was watching them. She would not come over again for the life of her if Soujiro was there. She was that shy. She gave Misao a pleading look, reminding her of the promise she had made.

Clearing her voice, Misao closed the book and flipped her braid over her shoulder. "Soujiro, I have something I want to tell you."

Soujiro's heart began to beat so hard, he wondered if she could hear it. Was it true that she liked him back? Would she finally admit feelings for him? Or would she tell him that she was not interested? He knew he should have said something! He felt like the world was going to end.

"Y-yes…..?" He asked, meekly. He struggled to keep the smile on his face.

"It's important." She told him. "So please, don't laugh, okay?' She asked.

He kept a straight face and nodded. "I won't." He insisted. "But Misao, there's something I want to tell you too………"

She gestured for him to continue. "Go ahead then, please. Perhaps you've already heard what I'm going to say."

Soujiro paused. What was she talking about? He was getting himself into a stickier situation than hoped for. He suddenly wished that he had let her talk. He blushed.

"Well……..Misao……I was wondering if……..you would…….." he didn't know what to say. "If you would……..like to……..I mean……." He fumbled with his words.

"Like to what?" Misao asked.

Soujiro stared at her, completely tongue-tied. It hadn't worked. He was so disappointed. She prodded him with her elbow when he didn't say anything for a couple of seconds.

Without thinking, he blurted the first thing that came into his head.

Loud enough for everyone to hear.

And it didn't come out right at all………

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

AN: Yare yare…….I was at a loss on how to end this chapter, but you know, I didn't want to end it on a cliffhanger enough so that all of you won't throw something at me!

And also if you guys find Kenshin's way of returning to Hiko strange, let me explain it: he notices that he is willing to take over the company, and that he will work hard to make it stay successful.

Kaoru/Kenshin's relationship: I did not want to make it rushed, and way too mushy. So it's not like every chapter they're going to be sucking each other's faces off, if you get my drift. Simple and Clean, that's what I say. If any of you have a problem with this, then let me know, but know that I will not be happy with flames.

**And now, some cultural points and answers to certain questions!**

**Houses in Japan** – Well, for certain they are made of brick! And of course, wood. Dojo style houses are usually made of wood, but of a good strong type. I'm not too good when it comes to architectural facts, but anyway, moving on…….

In traditional style housing, there are not a lot of rooms. Doors are made of sliding paper and wood called "shoji'. Usually, the family room, the dining room, and the bedroom are all the same room. Dinner would be served at a low table, and the family would eat on the floor. Once dinner is done, the table is moved to the far side of the room, and the family can enjoy their time in that room as a living room/family room. Then at night, they merely have to pull out their futons (small roll-up mattresses) and go to bed!

Afterwards, they can roll it right back up and store it in the closet. A multi-changeable room!

Since Japan is an over-populated country, there is not enough room. Don't expect to be in a huge house. It is rare that you will ever be alone. There are people everywhere! Nowadays though, houses have more privacy for those people who want their own bedrooms.

**Bowing** - The bowing thing is always questioned: how low does one have to bow when first introduced? Well, it all depends on the age or rank of the person. So yes, even if your boss is younger than you, you must bow lower than him. Strange, yes, but not uncommon. If you don't know how much older a person is, just try and be lower than him, so as not to offend him in any way. Of course, a bow only takes two seconds. You can't spend your whole day trying to determine if this person is older than you or not. Respect is a number one priority in Japan.

**Answering **- In schools, if you've noticed in anime, students get up when they respond to the teacher when they are called upon. The answer is, yes, you must stand up. This gives the teacher a sign of respect and at the same time, it helps the student to be comfortable when all eyes are on him/her. Public speeches make people nervous, but it's a good way to practice. It can also be used to keep the person who is daydreaming in class, awake.

**Bags and lockers** - There is a small locker section once you enter school, with room for one thing: shoes! Yes, believe it or not, school shoes must be worn, and outside shoes (the ones used to come to school with) must be changed at this locker. This keeps the school clean of outside dirt. Dirty feet is a no no in Japan. This is also the reason why no one is openly invited to come in with their shoes on. It's polite to take your shoes off at the door.

Since teachers are the ones that move around a lot, there usually are no lockers, as all books can be kept in desks. However, for those students who move around, they have lockers that are not very big. Hallways usually seem huge because lockers don't take up much room. Bags in school are important – depending on what school you attend, bags can differ. At my school every bag is the same. If you saw the desks in Japan, there is a small hook on the right side of the desk that the student is able to hang their backpack onto. (Kegoin-san, I hope that answers your questions. The others you asked are already written in previous chapters if you care to check them out.)

Also! I would say that there are an equal amount of public and private schools scattered across Japan. There aren't really many private schools….I guess it's only because the uniform makes it look like it's private, people think there are a lot more than public schools. Keep in mind, not all schools in Japan have uniforms. And that not all schools that do have uniform are private. Lena-san, I hope that answers your question.

**Places to visit** – Shrines are pretty! For the first comers, it is obvious most of you will want to visit Tokyo as it is the home and heart of Japan. (Though a long time ago, Kyoto was). Anywhere traveled to is interesting. It all depends on what sights you want to see. Tokyo is very crowded. Beware pick pocketing!

And yes, Kyoto is a real place AChick, and I hope I answered some of your questions.

**Holidays** - Of course, Christmas, new years, boy's day, girl's day, and various other ones depending on what region of Japan you live in. Girls' day and boys' day are on separate days of the year. Girls' day is when little girls and women dress up nicely in their kimonos. Boys' day is a day that is spent between friends drinking, or the day sons spend with their fathers. I hope that helped leo hime san.

Luna-chan3 – yes, I have a friend who acted like Hikaru. Her name is Keiko. She's very formal, always wearing kimonos. She does believe that men are the better sex. It's sad, but that's the way she was raised.

**Sake **– LOL! I personally don't like it. I'll stick to tea, thanks. But yes, there are all sorts of sake flavors! Even though sake is classified as alcoholic, sometimes, it's not. But there are exotic flavors out there, like Kiwi strawberry banana sake. Rice sake is common, such as green tea is common for tea.

In the Japanese culture, names are a very important thing. They all mean something. Take my name for example: _Hikaru _means "the bright one, or the light of the world.' And Chiki means "acquaintance' or "very close friend'. Names that end in '-ko' are usually for girls. (I'm not saying all girl's names end in –ko, and that guys don't have names that end in –ko, but here are a few examples: Keiko, Noriko, Yukiko, Naoko, etc…..) If you ask me, I like being called Chiki better because Hikaru is such a common name.

**Kendo** - Again, I've never studied the art extensively, so I made up some rules to it. I'm sorry if I botched anything up last chapter. Hope that answers your questions, Anonymous T - san.

**Orchestras **– Yes, there are orchestras in Japan, scattered all over the place. In schools, there are band clubs and some students learn from that and then they span out into the different musical fields. Hope that answers your question Kioji-san.

* * *

And that's it for this week. I would really appreciate feedback, see you all next Sunday! 

Thanks for reading,

-Chiki


	42. This I Promise You

**WHEN THE WORLD REVOVLES AROUND YOU**

**By: Chiki Yumeshisa **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin……all original characters/ideas are mine to claim.

* * *

**

**Warnings**: rather mellow. Writer´s block has hit hard. Forgive me.

AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I have finals this week, but I didn't want to leave you guys without a chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 42:

- This I Promise You-

Soujiro stared at her, completely tongue-tied. It hadn't worked. He was so disappointed. She prodded him with her elbow when he didn't say anything for a couple of seconds.

Without thinking, he blurted the first thing that came into his head.

Loud enough for everyone to hear.

And it didn´t come out right at all………

At least in his opinion. "Would you…..like to join me for lunch, Misao?"

That was not what he was intending to say at all. His heart sank, realizing he had botched it again. He had lost track of how many times he had constantly done that. It was beginning to piss him off.

The class fell quiet – he had called her by her first name! And not only that, but it was a surprise that he would ask her to lunch in front of all those people! It was something to be admired. He sure had guts.

He could have sworn his face was a bright red. Misao´s paled for a moment in embarrassment. Chihiro´s face turned pale with the realization that maybe…….maybe Misao had gone back on her word and taken Soujiro for herself.

Quickly, since the whole class was watching and she didn´t want to embarrass him, she acquiesced.

He felt both happy and disappointed. Why did he always have to be so chicken? Forcing back his blush, Soujiro scratched the back of his head. He had screwed up royally again. At this rate, he wondered if she´d ever like him back. He was beginning to think that he´d never get the courage to tell her how he felt. And then, he remembered.

"Uh……you can go ahead and tell me what was so important."

Misao shook her head. "N-no……..never mind." She mumbled, seeing Chihiro turn around angrily in a huff. She got to her feet. "Excuse me, I´ll be right back……."

Her chair scraped against the floor as she stood. She hurried toward her friend, who was now staring out the window. Her freckles lined her face like a connect-the-dots puzzle.

"Nice friend you are, Misao!" She sniffed. "You could have told me……."

"No, please…" Misao interrupted. "I didn´t even get the chance to tell him your feelings, and he just suddenly asked me to lunch."

Chihiro bit her lip worriedly. She really didn´t want to be mad at her, or jealous either. She gave her a hopeful look. "You will let him know, then, right?"  
Misao grinned, relieved. "Of course, Chihiro-chan. I will. I promise."

The bell rang, signaling the class to be over. And right on time, too. Soujiro was still miserable that he hadn´t been able to say his feelings aloud, but at least he could escape for a while. He exited the class quickly, almost colliding with Hikaru, who, in her effort to avoid hitting him, fell to the floor disgracefully.

He bent down to help her up, but she flinched back, grabbed her books, and scurried into the classroom behind him. She refused to open up just yet: she was too scared to.

Ever since that encounter with the men, she was still shaken pretty badly. She couldn´t bring herself to making friends just at the moment. Misao greeted her gaily as she passed by, trying to hurry and catch up with Soujiro to ask when and where they were to meet for lunch.

And how strange it sounded to her that they were all going to be eating at The Golden! She thought Himura had more class than that!

And how much stranger, if that was even the word to use, was it that Kaoru was coming along? Not that she minded, of course, but she always thought that the two fought like cats and dogs.

However, the two exited the main building, walking side by side, and making their way to where the limo was parked. So it was true: Kenshin was back after all……and the rumors about his hair were proven true as well. Misao was more than shocked. As if Soujiro could tell, he leaned over and whispered, "Don´t ask – he promised he´d explain over lunch." To which, she nodded dumbly.

Kaoru walked next to Kenshin, and made her way down the steps after Kenshin had held the wooden doors open for her. He joked that he didn´t want to be getting hit in the head with it again. She merely scowled and walked a few paces ahead with a sniff.

Smiling to himself, Kenshin followed. As they descended the steps, two figures got out of the limo, both dressed in black suits. One had brown hair, and one had black hair that was tied in a small ponytail at the back of his head. They stood at attention next to the vehicle and turned around, to greet their young master.

Kaoru stopped in her tracks. She could hardly believe her eyes! With a cry of surprise, she ran forward, crying, "Hiroto-san! Kakujin-san!" She nearly knocked them over with her powerful hugs. "You´re back!" She flew from one to the other, embracing them tightly, and they stood in stony postures, unsure what to do next. They had to admit, they missed the Kamiya girl a lot. "It´s such a surprise!" She gushed.

Kenshin made his way up to them as well. "I couldn´t very well keep them under Shigekura-san´s company. It´s not worthy enough for such loyal guards."

Both body guards smirked, and opened the doors to the limo for them. Still ogling, Kaoru slipped in, Kenshin after her. The rest of Kenshin´s friends slipped into the other seats.

The trip to The Golden was short. And the staff at the restaurant was more than surprised to have students coming from Kojimachi Private High entering. There was an instant bustle as they rushed to get the best accommodations: high class people had never before entered their store.

Misao was making faces, and she was not the only one. Sanosuke bit his tongue…..after all, Kenshin had chosen the restaurant and he wanted to trust whatever the red head had to say. Amakusa and Okita almost walked right back out. They wondered if Kenshin really were sane – the place was just too……too plain. Even their classrooms looked fancier. At Aoshi´s prodding glance, the two reluctantly followed behind Sanosuke.

The waitress seemed nervous. "Welcome to The Golden. Can I get anything for you to drink?"

"Tea, thanks." Aoshi said instantly.

The rest nodded their agreements. Sanosuke was staring at the cups on the table. "What type of china is this? You never know what type of tea they'll serve…"

Kaoru, who sat next to Kenshin, shook her head. "Don´t say that, Sagara-san. The food here is pretty good."

Everyone seemed skeptical, however, until Soujiro piped up. "What´s the deal, Himura-san? You said you´d tell us everything that happened."

Misao looked up at that. Yes, she wanted to know too. One didn´t just disappear for almost two whole months for no reason whatsoever. She leaned forward eagerly, as the waitress put the tea down in front of them. She took out a pad of paper, asking them kindly to make orders.

"No meat, please." Aoshi told her. "I´d like some Gomae and Agedashi."

The rest murmured something, all of them uncertain what it was they were going to eat. All of them, plainly put, scared. After everyone had ordered, Kenshin uncomfortably loosened his tie. Taking a deep breath, he began is tale. "Well, it all began the day my Uncle left for Germany……"

**0-0-0-0-0**

Information overload! Everyone was silent. The argument between the Uncle and nephew had been really unexpected – especially Kenshin going out and getting a job, and passing the Queen´s high school entrance exam.

Sanosuke leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms. "You could have come to me….." he murmured, pensively.

Kenshin shook his head. "I didn´t want to – I was disgraced. I felt I had to do things on my own."

Okita frowned. "You didn´t tell us one thing, Kenshin – where did you stay for all that time? Don´t tell me out on the streets!"

Shaking his head once more, Kenshin answered, "I was just going to tell you about that." He smiled a bit and looked at Kaoru, putting his hand on top of hers. "I stayed with Kaoru."

Collective gasps were heard all around. They all wondered if they had heard correctly. Uncomfortable, Kaoru shifted in her seat, but Kenshin kept a firm grip on her hand, reassuring her that it was going to be okay.

"K-Kamiya-san?" Soujiro asked, cautiously. "May we ask, why?"

"She was like me." Kenshin replied, "She understood me the most in that situation and could relate. She promised that she would always be there, and was true to her word. Since none of you have tasted what it felt like to be poor, I couldn´t come to any of you." He added, "And……because I was in love with her……"

There was shocked silence before everyone shrieked, "_WHAT?_"   
Kaoru stiffened, and once more, Kenshin´s hand tightened over hers. "I was in love with her.' He repeated calmly. "And I still am…..in fact…….we´re going steady."

Sanosuke nearly fell out of his seat. The person that Kenshin had hated the most suddenly became his girlfriend? Since when did Kenshin suddenly turn so strange? And since when did he go after poor girls? Did he not forget what had happened three years ago with Kitsurabi? What he had vowed?

Soujiro was the first to speak. "Congratulations, Himura-san. I´m truly happy for you.' He sounded sincere and his voice was soft. He was very happy: finally, after all the trouble of trying to hook the two together, they had found out that they were really meant for each other. He gave Misao a proud smile, who returned it.

"And congratulations, Kaoru!' Misao sang. "I´m so happy for you!"

Kakujin and Hiroto shot each other a look. It looked like the young master was able to clear things out on his own. If there had been a bet, Kakujin was certain he would have won.

Sanosuke shook his head. "O-okay……." he seemed a bit troubled by the news. "Suit yourself, buddy……just…..try not to get into problems again……"

Kenshin knew exactly what he had spoken of. "I won´t. Trust me."

Amakusa looked away. "Do what you want." He said stiffly. It wasn´t his place to question a person´s feelings – he had learned that lesson through Magdaria.

Luckily for them, the last of the food arrived, and they all began their meals, even though it was quiet. Kaoru found she didn´t have much of an appetite after their little conversation.

Misao began to chat softly with Soujiro, and that made everyone else at ease, as they began to fill Kenshin in on what he had missed. He could hardly believe his ears when he heard the Shishio had gone away with Yumi. Trust his friends to come up with the strangest ideas!

He had missed the school´s annual tournament for kendo, that was for sure, and he took the opportunity to congratulate Soujiro formally. Everyone now seemed oblivious to the restaurant´s surroundings, as the food tasted great, like Kenshin had promised.

Soujiro popped his last piece of sushi in his mouth before asking, "What did your Uncle have to say about your relationship with Kamiya-san?"  
Once again, the whole table felt silent. Kenshin swallowed his food slowly. "I haven´t told him yet, but I plan to."

Sanosuke waved for the bill. "This should prove interesting."

Kaoru looked down. She hadn´t said much throughout the whole meal. Misao reached over and pat her hand. "I´m sure he´ll be fine with it, Kaoru.' She assured her best friend. She was rewarded with a watery smile.

When they left the restaurant, they were full, and had paid the lowest amount they had ever paid for in a meal in their lives. And in the car, Misao insisted she get the whole story out of Kaoru as the guys up front joked and jostled each other.

"I thought you hated him!" Misao told her. "I hope you know what you´re doing."

"I do know what I´m doing." Kaoru responded passionately. "Kenshin´s changed…..he´s not like he used to be. I´ve seen all his sides, and I´ve come to love every single one of them." She hooked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, watching Kenshin´s laughing figure. "I want to be the one to help heal all his wounds."

Misao sat back, crossing her arms and smiling wistfully. "I don´t know, but I feel so envious of you." She confessed. "You´re lucky to snag a really good looking guy…..mine has fallen in love with someone else. And I´ve given up hope."  
Kaoru´s gaze fell on Soujiro´s smiling figure this time. "Don´t give up, Misao. Someone loves you – I´m certain of it. You just need to wait, that´s all."

Misao shook her head. "I don´t have half the looks that you do……." She mourned. "My braid makes me look like a child. Maybe I should cut it…….."

"Don´t you dare.' Kaoru warned. "When Kenshin cut his hair, I nearly had a heart attack. Your hair is beautiful long, my friend. Anybody who falls in love with you will have to accept you for who you are."

Of course, she was right.

_For who you are………_

Beautiful or ugly.

Rich or poor…….

His day was long and draining. It left him worn out. Kaoru had stayed after school to work on an assignment and he had stayed to wait for her. He had so much to catch up on too, considering the fact that he had missed almost two whole months of classes. At this rate, he´d never graduate.

The hallways were deserted of students and teachers. If there were any left, they would all be doing some sort of after school activity.

He was trying his best to catch up with Physics when she came out. She looked flustered herself, but when her eyes fell on his crouched figure by her locker, the look seemed to diminish. "Oh, Kenshin……..what are you still doing here?" she asked.

"Waiting for you of course." He told her simply, getting to his feet and stuffing the text book into his back pack.

"You really didn´t have to." She told him. "It´s late."

"I know that. And I don´t want to have you walking home if you don´t really need to in the cold." He brushed his pants off of the dirt before turning to don his jacket and slinging his backpack on.

She opened her locker and pulled out her own jacket. She put away her books and checked her looks in the small mirror she had posted up. Kenshin instantly checked his appearance after her, making sure every strand of hair was perfect and in place, and smiling cockily at himself.

"I look so damn fine….." he murmured to himself.

She rolled her eyes. "The truth must really hurt." She murmured.

He snickered. "Yeah, that´s why I don´t want to tell you how you really look in your face, or else you´ll cry."

Like before, she stuck out her tongue at him and rose to take the bait. "And you´ll cry because you´re not half as gorgeous as I am!" She taunted.

"You know, here I thought you were smart Kaoru. Maybe we should check those grades over again and see if they´re correct."

They glared at each other for a while, before she haughtily slammed her locker door shut. Well, it looked like things were still going to have to be ironed out. "And it looks like you´ve wasted your time, Kenshin, because I´m not heading for home anyway. I have to go to work." She shrugged on her jacket and made to leave.

He was on her heels though. "You don´t have to. I´ve already paid your bills." He told her.

She froze in her step, causing him to bump into her. "Hey! Don´t just stop like that!" He cried.

"You did what?" She asked, turning around to face him.

He was scowling. "I said I´ve already paid your bills.' He told her. "This morning…….for the next two months."

Confused, she stared at him. "Why?"

"Because……." He blushed. "I know that you work so hard, and since I wanted to do something for you in return for your kindness to me, I made sure that your rent and stuff were paid for….."

She tossed her head defiantly. "I don´t want pity!" She cried.

"I´m not giving you any." He told her, knowing that he had touched a sensitive spot. "I´m repaying you. Since I have so much and Nakamura-san has always told me to help those less fortunate than I am……."

Kaoru stiffened. "So I´m a poor unfortunate pauper?" She asked.

Seeing that he was resulting in upsetting her, he put his hands on her shoulders. "Kaoru, I don´t mean it like that. But since I know what it feels like, I wanted to help you. Besides, if you have to work, it means we can´t spend enough time together……..'

That seemed to get her to cool down, and she nodded. He smiled wearily. "Are you mad?" He asked, hoping not.

She smiled smoothly. "A little." She said, opening the oak door. As he stepped through it, she let it go, and it hit him solidly in the head. He stepped back with a groan. That hurt! She giggled and ran down the steps.

For a moment, anger at her stupid prank filled him. But then, he smiled as he ran to catch her. Her carefree laughter made him laugh too, and he managed to grab her wrist and pull her toward his waiting limo, ready to take him home.

"If you won´t mind, can you come to my house for a bit?' he asked. "I know the last time you were there, it didn´t turn out the best…..but I want you to be there when I tell my Uncle about…..well, you know, us."  
A twinkle appeared in her eye. "And if I say no?"

He grinned wickedly. "Then, I will have to punish you.' He told her matter-of-factly.

Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "How?"

As a response, he leaned in to her, taking her chin in his hand, and turning her face to him. He leaned closer, letting his breath tickle her cheek and brushed his lips across hers. "Like this……' he whispered, hungrily wanting to kiss her, but pulling back.

Her chest heaved in anticipation, and her blue eyes were clouded with disappointment. He was right: that had been torture.

She grinned. The idiot. She took his hand and allowed him to lead her to his car. Kakujin and Hiroto were impatiently waiting, both bored, so the two had started playing cards. They gave Kenshin nods as they slid into their seats.

They sat beside each other, this time, content with each other´s presence, chatting about little things. Finally, Kaoru asked him what was on his mind, since he seemed a bit distant.

He heaved a sigh. "Well, I´m worried about what my Uncle will say." He told her. "But no matter what he says, it won´t stop my feelings for you."

She smiled. "I´m glad…….." She looked out the window as they passed a park. In the setting sun, she saw a few children packing up to go home. The swings swung in the slight wind, and she turned to face him again. "For our first date, can we go to the park?" She asked.

That was unusual first request, that seemingly came out of nowhere, but he nodded. "The park it is, then.' He told her. He leaned back a bit. "Which reminds me, Kaoru: isn´t your birthday coming up soon?"

She smiled and looked away. "Yes…..I can hardly wait. That means my brother and sisters will be officially under my care!"

She was giddy with excitement, and he grinned. The television overhead was so noisy, with some sort of action movie. To be able to hear her well, he switched it off. Jackie Chan´s face disappeared off the screen. "Well, my real point is, what do you want for your birthday?"

Her hand paused in mid air as she had reached up to turn on the television again, intending to put down the volume. She happened to like the movie Rush Hour 2. "W-well…..' She faltered. "Just for my family to come back….' She admitted. She hadn´t been expecting anything else. At his frown, she knew that was not the answer he was looking for. Not knowing what to say, she shrugged, "Just surprise me.'

A surprise, huh? Kenshin thought to himself, slyly.

He had the perfect one in mind.

It would be a good surprise….._just wait and see….._

**0-0-0-0-0**

A few of Kenshin´s old office mates were making their way down to their respective building, when they saw a limo make its way in front of the estate´s mansion. It parked right by the stairs they were climbing down, and maids and butlers had lined themselves up into three even lines.

Looking on with interest, they were shocked to see none other than Kenshin step out of the limo, with a Kojimachi Private High uniform on. He looked nothing like the quiet, unsure boy who had worked with them only the other day. He had changed: an air of authority was around him, along with an attitude of haughtiness. He bent down to help someone out of the car as they watched.

Two men dressed all in black stepped out of the limo as well, taking their places behind him. A girl took Kenshin´s hand and made her way out. She too was dressed in a Kojimachi Private High uniform. Her skirt caught onto something and she quickly plucked it out before turning to Kenshin once more.

The maids and butlers shouted out a hearty greeting, getting one in return.

Kenshin caught sight of his former co-workers, and felt himself blush red to his roots. He averted his gaze and began to walk up the steps, pulling Kaoru up with him. He hadn´t told any of his office mates that he was leaving: he just suddenly disappeared. He also hadn´t let them know anything of his past. Once again, he had put his status in a sort of pickle.

Instead of Nakamura running out to greet him, it was none other than Kamatari, who was now dressed in alligator skin pants and a black t-shirt that was just dripping with various zippers, big and small. His hair was slicked back into a simple hairstyle, makeup lightly adorning his face. His arms were open as always, ready to take Kenshin into a friendly embrace, and this time, Kenshin went willingly, clapping his friend heartily on the back.

"You didn´t leave!" Kenshin said, happily.

Kamatari grinned. " 'Course not honey." He crooned. "When I heard that my doll would be back to play, I couldn´t back down.' His hands lifted Kenshin´s chin to take a look at him carefully. "I see the light has come back, I´m happy for you, darling."

As if he had just noticed Kaoru standing there, he jumped back. "Oh my goodness, how rude of me! I didn´t even say hello." He extended his hand to Kaoru, who nervously took it and gave it a little shake. "It´s nice to see you again." He said smoothly.

Kaoru smiled. "Yes…….. Kamatari-san, correct?"

He flashed her a big smile. "Yes, you´re correct. Did my doll manage to snag you finally?"

At that, Kenshin blushed again. Kaoru merely giggled and nodded. Kamatari was funny. At her nod, Kamatari squealed excitedly. "Oh! I´m so happy for you two!' He clapped his hands. "This calls for a celebration!"

Kenshin quickly intervened, stepping between them. "Uh, well, right now isn´t the best time……" he said, his voice wavering. He gave Kaoru a look, and she rolled her eyes. "…..but….."

"Nonsense, darling." Kamatari waved his protests off. "Let me take the charming girl: I have in mind something for her to wear."

With that, he snatched Kaoru´s arm and began to march away.   
Kenshin couldn´t help but feel a bit sorry for her. He wondered whether he should follow her or not, but Nakamura-san came up from behind him.

"Oh, young master, I didn´t know you were home." She apologized, "or else I would have come to greet you – but that Kama-kun beat me to it. He´s been eager to have you home."

Kenshin turned around slowly. "Yes…..well, I´m home……"

She relaxed a bit, folding her hands in front of her. "Welcome back."

Shaking his head, Kenshin changed the subject. "Nakamura-san, I brought home a friend – Kaoru…..do you remember her?"

"Yes, the one you were always so upset with?" Nakamura-san asked absently. "The one you were staying with……I know her."  
"Is my Uncle busy?" Kenshin asked, beginning to follow her up the stairs. He quickly told his personal butler to have Kaoru come to his room after Kamatari was done with her.

He nearly tripped over a fallen item that was resting on the floor. It was a candle that had probably fallen unnoticed by a maid. He picked it up. "Are you guys trying to kill me? Things like this should be picked up!' He cried.

The nearest maid jumped, and began apologizing profusely, promising her young master that it would never happen again.

"It better not." Kenshin told her darkly.

He ran to catch up with Nakamura, who had opened his bedroom door.

With a sigh, he entered and flopped back onto his bed, which shifted because of his weight. It was a rich blue in color – it looked like Kamatari had outdone himself again. This time, even his desk was covered in a blue cloth. It was soft to the touch, and he probably could have fallen asleep.

However, Nakamura ordered him to change into the clothes that had been prepared already by his personal designer. He jumped off the bed and quickly climbed into the baggy pants and a green shirt that read, _"I´m #1 so there´s no use trying harder."_

Nakamura watched as he unconsciously went to tie his hair back by force of habit. He paused, and ran his hands through his hair instead, realizing what he had been about to do.

"I miss that long hair of yours." She murmured. "And to think that I always wanted you to cut it."

Kenshin smiled. "I miss it too."  
"You´re still handsome, don´t get me wrong, but will you grow it to the length it was before?'

He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment, fingering the short strands before answering, "If Kaoru prefers it long, then I will. If not, then I will keep it this length."

She blinked. "Kaoru…..what does she…..?"

He glanced back at her. "She is the one I love – and I would do anything she asks me to do."

Nakamura opened her mouth to say something but his attention turned to the door as it was opened. In walked Kaoru, wearing crisp new blue jeans and a pink sweater that said, _"Don´t hate me because I´m BEAUTIFUL – hate me because your boyfriend thinks so."_

"Hey, Kaoru – you look great." Kenshin said, making his way up to her.

Nakamura observed his actions carefully, and she saw that he had meant what he had said. That look was that always in Hiko´s eyes whenever he looked at her was shining. He really did love her.

"You could lose some of that fat though." He joked, patting her already flat stomach.

She pouted. "So I don´t exactly have the best figure, but – "

"-You´re fine as is." Kenshin interrupted, seeing that she had taken the joke seriously. He put a long finger over her lips to stop her from going on any further. "To me, you´ll always be beautiful."

She flushed with embarrassment when she saw Nakamura standing close by.

Kenshin turned to face his maid as well. "Nakamura-san, where is my Uncle?"

"He´s in his study, as usual."

"I wish – we wish to speak with him."

Nakamura bowed. "I´ll let him know." She knew they wanted time together. She also knew their intentions, and hoped for the best for them.

As soon as she was gone, Kaoru began to panic. "Oh, Kenshin! What happens if your Uncle doesn´t approve?"

"He´s got to; he will." Kenshin assured her. "And even if he doesn´t, it won´t change my opinion of you."

She calmed a bit. "Really?'

"I´ll still love you, and I won´t leave you." He said quietly. He had taken her hand was kneading it gently between his fingers. It was sending shivers down her spine. "I promise."

She felt like melting, and she swallowed. "Thank you…."

He tugged at her hand. "Come on, Kaoru. Uncle Hiko must be waiting."

They made their way down the hall, hand in hand.

Hiko noticed instantly, but said nothing. "What´s this you had to talk to me about?" He felt he already knew the answer and awaited it with dread.

"Well, we wanted," he gestured to Kaoru, "to talk to you."

Kaoru bowed. "Good afternoon, sir."

He ignored her for the moment, returning his impatient gaze to Kenshin, searching for an explanation.

Kenshin decided to get straight to the point. "Uncle Hiko……you remember Kaoru…..well, I wanted to let you know that she is now my girlfriend."

They waited to see Hiko´s reaction.

_Oh please….._Kaoru thought desperately, _let him be understanding_.

**To be Continued…

* * *

**

**_Author's Notes/cultural notes:_**

**CHAPTERS: **I have no idea how much more. Again, I did no mean to offend all you who are wondering, I just ask that you be patient.

**WORDS**: "Hajime' Start, begin, go, forward. It depends on the context. (Moshi Moshi Mai, I hoped that helped) and somebody asked me what "kawaii' means. It means cute, or adorable. "Ureshii' Happy, ecstatic, pleased, etc. "Yare Yare' means _oh my,_ or like an expression of a sigh. I don´t know how to explain it in words. (Starry11, I do hope that helped)

**WRITING SYSTEMS** – There are three writing systems in the Japanese language. The first is called Hiragana, made up of 48 characters. The second is called Katakana, also made up of 48 characters but these are usually used for foreign words that are not Japanese. Such as "hamburger' or "computer'. The last is Kanji, Chinese characters. There are many of those, even I haven´t finished learning them all.

Both Katakana and Hiragana are mastered by children when they are in grades one and two. Kanji is then taught throughout elementary. By the end of elementary, students are expected to know at least 700 kanji characters. In middle school, they are expected to know at least 1300. Then in high school they are taught the next 2000 at least. Then there are many more. It drives me insane. Again, those are only estimates, because I can´t even keep track.

All three writing systems are used together all the time. Hiragana on its own is never done unless for preschoolers who are still learning how to read and write it.

_Romaji _is the term used to write Japanese into roman characters. That is the system we use to translate Oriental Languages into English.

**CHORES:** Well, let´s see…..depending on the household, those vary. Usually, women will be the one to cook. They serve everyone at the table first before eating themselves. But nowadays, that changes. Women have rights too, lol! Women and men share I do suppose. I think we´re treated as equals!

**RELIGIONS:** There are many religions – however, the most popular religions in Japan are Buddhism and Shintoism. Christianity comes as the last one in popularity.

**GOVERNMENT: **It´s strict, I guess. They have the weirdest rules, but just like every other country, there are problems that they have to deal with. Controlling? ……Well, I´ve never gotten into trouble with them before. Yes, Chiki is a goody-two-shoes, and I´m proud of it! NO! They don´t cut off people´s hands and stuff! However, there are some regions that practice capital punishment. They can´t just come into your house without a warrant, and yes, free speech is allowed.

**CHILD ABUSE**: In school, it depends on what school you attend. In some schools there are punishments. But that is rare. There are child abuse laws. It is more likely that the parents will not hit their children. All they need is to scold their child, and that is more dishonorable when your elder scolds you. ; Also, no, I don´t share a room with anyone. I have my own bedroom, thank you. I hope that answers all your questions Dot.

**Gypsy-chan** – The latest anime…..Well, there are a lot. I´m not even too sure since I don´t watch much. I´m into the old time anime. Gomen! School really took it out of me. RK is not hot in Japan anymore. But it´s popular. Most people have watched it, and the review is that it´s a very good anime. The last movie was a big hit though. I´m glad that you are happy that Hiroto and Kakujin are back!

**Deity of Death1 **– Yes, my penname Chiki is modeled after my real name. Hikaru´s name only came from my own, but the character is modeled after a friend named Keiko.

**DOUJINSHI** – It is a very popular thing here in Japan! They are sold in stands and they are very inexpensive. Hentai ones are sold too, and even children could read them (which I think should have a ban, personally, but that´s my own opinion). Hope that helped Chibi-san, though I find it funny that your friend visits Japan often yet does not know what Doujinshi is. (I´m afraid I´m not quite sure what panda-filled cookie you´re talking about…..or I would gladly help)

Then, what is Doujinshi for those people who are wondering: Doujinshi are comics that fans have created, with of course, the permission of the original artist. They are all together different from Manga.

**MANGA:** Comic books! Where most series originated from. They usually follow a strict storyline, and Doujinshi´s are the ones that pick up from the story or follow a whole different plot of their own using the main characters from chosen manga/anime.

**EXCHANGE STUDENTS:** I wouldn´t know if it is a hard thing to be an exchange student or not, since I have never been. I would guess that passing the tests would be difficult. Unless there is adequate funding or something. I know that to get into my school, it is difficult. By all means, I encourage anyone who wants to try and become an exchange student to Japan to try! Remember, you shouldn´t quit before you even try. White Witch/Mie Hanako-san, I hope that helped.

**Marstanuki** – Most cases of raping are kept quiet, and that is probably why most people think that all Japanese girls willingly offer themselves to the men. It´s sad…..but it doesn´t happen all the time. Don´t let the rumors scare you away.

**Silver-wolf** – Okita is not sick: it´s just cuz he smokes too much that he has difficulty in breathing. Kenshin and Saitoh are not exactly rivals in this story, they´re more like bickering children. They don´t like each other, but they´re not about to chop each other´s heads off. And lastly, Sano and Katsu are not friends in this story like they are in the anime.

**Eclipse** – ORO is like….how do I say it….how people say, "Sweet' or "Cool'. It´s an idiom of the Japanese language. Does that help?

**POCKY**: Yes, I like pocky, though my sister loves it more. I am allergic to chocolate, so I can´t eat the chocolate type. I eat vanilla or strawberry, though the latter is the one I like the most.

**Pocky is a candy** – a biscuit covered in different flavors. Thanks so much Lavender Gaia-san. I´m glad that you don´t think my real name is plain and common. Along with any of you who said so too! bows

**TEACHERS: **Depending on the subject and school, there are teachers for every subject. At least, at my school, there is a different teacher for each subject. The Calculus teacher will not be teaching physics or something. Or if he is teaching trig, they will not teach calc. Hope that helped Kenni-san!

**Kenta-Divina** – All my information comes from my personal experiences of course. And the long chapters comes from encouragement from all my lovely reviewers!

* * *

See you all next Sunday! Remember, reviews keep me rolling! 

-Chiki


	43. If I Could Give You The World

**WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…all original characters/ideas are mine to claim though.

* * *

**

AN: First off, I'd love to thank you guys for all the support I've been getting. Thanks to all those who have reassured me that the length of the story does not matter, and that they are willing to read on. Secondly, I'd like to thank those people who e-mailed me, and thirdly, let the story continue!

**Warnings**: **WAFF ALERT! Rated PG13 to be safe. Will be focusing more on K/K…..no flames please as you have already been warned.

* * *

**

**Chapter 43:**

**- If I Could Give You The World-**

Kenshin decided to get straight to the point. "Uncle Hiko……you remember Kaoru…..well, I wanted to let you know that she is now my girlfriend."

They waited to see Hiko´s reaction.

_Oh please….._Kaoru thought desperately, let him be understanding.

Finally, Hiko stood. "I don´t approve." He said.

Both of them stared, shocked. "Y-You don´t?" Kenshin asked, still unsure he had heard right.  
Hiko shook his head and Nakamura covered her mouth anxiously. Would Kenshin throw a temper tantrum?

"Why not?" Kenshin asked calmly. He was stiff – but he wasn´t about to go into a tantrum. He had matured a little at least.

Hiko shrugged, and made his way toward the door. "I just don't approve; I don´t think I need to explain myself – I think you know why."

With that, he called over his shoulder to Nakamura. "I´m tired. Just stack the papers onto my desk please. I´m taking a short rest."

Nakamura couldn´t even reply as Hiko stepped out without waiting for her response.  
There was silence, before Nakamura quickly stacked the papers and ran out after Hiko. "I´ll talk to him, don´t worry." She told Kenshin.

Kaoru shook her head, her hands nervously clenching. "I knew it would be impossible.' She mourned. "Kenshin, maybe we shouldn´t…..it just won´t work – he doesn´t approve."

He put his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him. "Kaoru, I don´t care what he says – I don´t care what anybody says. I already told you that I will always love you and I won´t leave your side. That is, unless you want me to……"

She shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. "No, I don´t want you to." She said, managing to keep back a choke. She knew it was because she was poor that Hiko didn´t want Kenshin to be with her. "I´m sorry I couldn´t be more for you." She told him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "I would trade everything I had to stay with you, and you know that.' He told her seriously. "Listen to me!" He gave her a little shake, "He said he didn´t approve, but he didn´t say we couldn´t be together. My Uncle is like that – he lets me do what I want most of the time, so that I can experience things and learn from them."

Gathering her bearing, Kaoru managed to nod. Her head was spinning, but she chose instead to trust what Kenshin was saying. She felt him brushing away her tears, as he had done before. "Cheer up,'" he whispered. "Everything is going to be okay."

She nodded again, and broke into a smile. He was right: they could love each other if they wanted to. She had almost forgotten that she had given him her heart. She couldn´t believe she almost gave up.

Kenshin hoped that Nakamura would be able to convince his uncle otherwise. She was like the mother figure, who always stood up for him. He knew his uncle was just worried for his safety and his feelings. They had been hurt too many times to count.

As both Kenshin and Kaoru were making their way down the stairs, they saw Kamatari talking with two people. They were identical twins, two of the most gorgeous people Kaoru had ever seen.

Kamatari noticed Kenshin instantly. "Oh, Kenshin, honey!" he cried, running over. "I want you to meet some people."

Kenshin shifted his weight, eyeing the two girls cautiously. "And they are?"

"These here are Hayashi Maki and Hayashi Mai. They´re twins come from the TaiCho Fasion Co. When I applied for the job there, they were the ones assigned to me." He explained.

The two bowed at their introductions, neither being able to pry their eyes off Kenshin for a moment. That was the cutest guy they had ever seen. Both were already wondering what Kaoru was to him, but made it a point not to say anything.

"Is that so?" he asked. He pulled Kamatari aside, speaking with him in low tones.  
"Why are they here?"

Kamatari put his hands up defensively. "Please, darling, would you work with them?" He asked.

Kenshin stared at him incredulously. "What?"

"It´s only going to be for a month." Kamatari begged. "I already signed the contract……I fought for it……"

"Then let´s cancel it." Kenshin snarled. There was no way he would work with girls like that. It would ruin his reputation. Besides, he didn´t like the way they kept making flirtatious glances at him. He was worried what Kaoru would think. "It can be done right away."

Kamatari clucked his tongue. "Oh, don´t be jealous now, darling. You´ll always be my favorite doll."

"Be nice to them, Kenshin.' Kaoru told him, overhearing the whole thing. "It´s only going to be for a month. Besides, you might find the experience interesting."

He shot her a look. Why was she making it more difficult? She gave him a look right back. "You´re supposed to learn how to share, remember?" She told him, folding her arms expectantly.

He sighed. There was no use trying to convince either of them. Whatever she said, he´d do. "Fine, whatever." He mumbled. "Do what you want."

Kamatari gave a pleased squeal, clapping his hands. "Thank you, honey! I can hardly wait!"

_I can._ Kenshin thought moodily.

Kaoru had no idea that those very same twins had caused Misao trouble, and she had no idea that they would cause her trouble too.

Trouble she didn´t need.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Okita wandered over into the room where Hikaru was curled up, content reading a book by the open window. Her black hair blew a little with the soft wind. Her brown eyes seemed distant, as if far away, imagining the scenes the book described to her. She was sitting on a raised ledge, leaning against the wall.

Her small body was clothed neatly in yet another kimono, this time a soft orange in color. Her feet were clad in tabi socks, and were pulled close to her body. It was a perfect picture of peacefulness that he didn´t have the heart to bother her.

She realized his presence though, and jolted out of her reverie. "Oh! Okita-san!" She cried, sitting up. She almost fell off her ledge.

His eyes fell on her book. Romance – The Tale of Lost Love. Or something like that, as he couldn´t quite read the cover.

He chuckled. "Hello, Hikaru. Sorry for interrupting you."

She quickly tried to hide the book when she saw him looking at it. "Ah, may I help you?" She asked nervously.

He entered the room and closed the door behind him. He was eyeing the book. "Love stories?" he asked.

She bit her lip. "Y-yes……" She swallowed. "Are you……I´m sorry. Please don´t tell your father that I read such things. I can stop……"

Okita raised an eyebrow. "Who cares?" He said, shrugging. "Read whatever you want. I didn´t know you liked things like this though."

Hikaru blushed a bit. "Well, no……I don´t read things like this……I was never allowed to. However, Kamiya-san kindly let me borrow it." Her eyes went starry and distant again. "It was so….."

"Did you like it?"

She reddened and nodded.

Smiling, Okita picked the book up. So, she liked romance stories……he fingered the hard cover for a moment, before meeting her eyes. She waited breathlessly for what he had to say. What if he flung the book at her? Or confiscated it?

It surprised her to no end when he handed it back to her. "Sorry again," He apologized. "I just wanted to know if you would accompany me to the mall?"

Her face lit up at the mention of going somewhere with him. "I´d love to……" she responded. Then she said quickly, "I mean, I would go if you want….."

Rolling his eyes, he said, "I do.' He went to the door and picked up a box. "But before we go, I want you to have this."  
Getting off her perch by the window, Hikaru went to him, to see what it was he was offering. Inside were nice expensive clothing. A sweat-shirt, socks, and pants, all brand name clothing. She fingered it for a moment, speechless.

He nudged it forward a little. "Go on, try it." He prodded.

She pushed it away. "I can´t!" She told him. "I am not allowed……"

Taken aback, he demanded, "Why?"  
She looked away. "I am not permitted to wear such clothing. That is the agreement your father…."

"Screw what the old man says!" Okita cried angrily. "I will not go to the mall with you wearing that." He eyed her kimono with distaste. "I mean, don´t take it hard, it looks good on you, but it´s time you start acting like a normal girl. You can´t wear those for the rest of your life." He nudged the box forward again. "Please put them on……for me?"

She hesitated, and he stopped. "Oh, that´s right – if you don´t want to, I understand. I won´t force you to do something you don´t want to do."

Her pale hands went out to get them. "I´ll be right back." She told him. It was time for her to start changing, he was right……

In a few moments, she came out, dressed in the blue clothing, which fit her almost perfectly. She was like a changed figure, and Okita couldn´t help but stare. He felt that familiar feeling rise again, and he wondered what it was.

"D-does it look bad?" She asked, seeing him gawk.

He shook his head. "N-no, not at all." He told her sincerely. "It looks good, really."

Her smile made his day, and he held out his hand. For a moment, she stared at it, and then she placed her hand in his tentatively.

"What´s wrong, never held hands with anyone before?"

She shook her hand, and before she could say anything, he told her, "It´s not a bad thing, Hikaru. If you don´t want to, I won´t hold your hand….."

Her grip suddenly tightened, and without a word, they made their way out of the room.

Okita-san was coming down the hall, his movements clumsy and slow - he had just finished drinking - and he instantly noticed her clothing. Not only that, but the intertwined hands.

Before his father could throw another huge battle, Okita made his way quickly to the front, throwing Hikaru her shoes while he slipped into his own.

They were out the door even before he could reach them.

And luckily, because he was in a bad mood.

Their trip was silent, and throughout the whole thing, they never let go of each other´s hands.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin and Kaoru became closer, now that Kaoru had the free time to spare. Most of the time, she was tutoring him for the finals that were coming up. He was to graduate that year, and he wanted to get an honor.

She was a year behind him, so she would stay behind in Kojimachi Private High while he went on to the University.

"I´ll wait for you." He promised her. "And I won´t forget you."

"You better not.' She joked, scowling. "Or else you´ll get the worst from me."

He chuckled. There was no way he would give up on her.

Word had spread fast in the school, and most people had come to accept the new-found couple, though most still could not believe it, nor could they agree with it. To Kenshin´s friends, only Sanosuke was skeptical. Soujiro was more than happy, and Okita said that the only bad thing was that Kenshin was being influenced on being a good-two-shoes. Aoshi and Amakusa had remained silent on the whole matter, thus getting no reaction as to whether the two were accepted or not.

His Uncle Hiko had been upset. He told Kenshin that he wasn´t happy with the relationship only because he rushed headlong into things. Kitsurabi had almost gotten him a criminal file, Tomoe broke his heart, and now, he would get a girlfriend that was financially in need. He didn´t need any more trouble for his nephew than he could afford.  
"If you get into any trouble with that Kamiya girl, don´t say I didn´t warn you." His Uncle had said.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked. She was stroking his hair with her fingers, thoughtfully. She had just finished asking him a question, and yet, he seemed far away.

He blinked and looked up at her. His head was cradled in her lap. They were sitting in Kenshin´s bedroom, Kaoru on his bed and him sitting on the floor. "Yeah?"

"Weren´t you paying attention?"

He blinked and drew himself up. "Sorry about that, Kaoru. I was……thinking…..what was that you said?"

She sighed a bit, impatiently. "I asked if you could come to my home to celebrate my birthday there….."

Scrunching up his face, he asked, "Your home…..?"

She nodded. "Please……if not, that´s okay."

Kenshin turned around to face her. "Well, I did have something else in mind, but if you prefer it that way, that´s fine. I have in mind what to give you already."

She grinned and dropped a kiss onto his forehead. "Thanks!"

Kamatari entered then, not bothering to knock. The air suddenly smelled of fresh flowers. He had on some dangly necklaces and chains along with clinking bracelets. It was a surprise that he hadn´t heard Kamatari coming, what with all the noise that he was making.

"Darling! Sorry to interrupt you two, but I need you for the fitting." He called.

Kenshin made a face, and waved him off. "Can´t we do that later?"

"Maki and Mai are waiting, dearest!" Kamatari sang. "It´ll only take a minute."

He was about to say more, but Kaoru gave him a gentle shove. "Go on, I´ll wait." She said. Though, she didn´t like either of them. Kenshin got along with them well, after he had resolved himself to making friends with them.  
The two were devious plotters, and though she didn´t trust Kenshin to be alone with them, there was nothing she could do: she had already told Kenshin to befriend them. It would be a bit strange now that she would tell him not to. There was nothing she could do at the moment, so she let it be. Maybe they would grow up.

Kenshin on the other hand, paid no attention to the advances that the two tried to make. To him, they were phony and he had the inkling that Kaoru did not like them either. He made the note to make it known to them that he wasn´t interested.

Either they were airheads or really stupid, because they seemed oblivious to his scowl as he entered the fitting room. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt, an orange zippered vest and orange pants. He had managed to pull his hair back into the tiniest pony tail.

Behind him, like shadows, followed Hiroto and Kakujin. In truth those two did not like the twins either.

"I´d like nothing more than to wipe that Maki girl´s face on the floor, it´s so fake." Kakujin whispered to Hiroto, who smirked.

"I don´t like that Mai girl….." He answered.

"Maki´s worse." Kakujin insisted.

"No way!" Hiroto pressed. "That Mai always tries to flirt with the Young Master first."

His co-worker would not be swayed. "Maki´s got the head of a bimbo! The other day she asked the Young Master whether or not Kamiya-san was his girlfriend three times! How dense is that? She´s definitely the lower of the two."

Hiroto shook his head. "No, Maki´s nicer to Kamiya-san than Mai is."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Their upset tones were heard even in their whispering. Kenshin couldn´t quite tell what it was they were talking about, but he made his way into the room casually.

Maki and Mai were dressed in identical dresses, one that was purple and the other was red. The color complimented their skin, and the style suited them, Kenshin had to admit.

"Oh! It´s Kenshin!" Mai cried, rushing forward, lifting the hem of her skirts up.

Her sister was right behind her, and Kenshin froze in his spot. He glanced at them both coldly as they ran up to him. "Since when did I permit you to address me so informally?" He asked.

The two didn´t seem to catch the dangerous tone he had. "Oh, would you rather I call you something like, 'darling´ or 'honey´ like Kamatari-san does?" Mai joked.

"No." Kenshin replied, trying to control his anger. He was getting good at that around the two girls. All for Kaoru´s sake that is…… "You will call me Himura. It´s that, or Master. Which one would you prefer?"

Maki saw that his eyes were a fierce amber in color, and she stepped back. Before she could utter a word, Kenshin turned around a barked, "Kamatari! Hurry it up! I have things to do!"

Quickly, Kamatari came forward, with his measuring tape in hand, along with a little bundled package. He had Kenshin step up on a stool, and turn around. "Darling…..if you really don´t want to work with the two……" He began to say, seeing as there was a lot of tension in the room.

"I´m okay….." Kenshin told him after a long while. "I just lost a bit of my cool. Sorry."

Kamatari had him change into a shirt that had both red and purple interwoven. It hung loosely on his body and contrasted strongly with his golden skin. His fashion designer began to make the adequate measurements, to make the cloth fit him better. "I have to say that I don´t really think it suits you," Kamatari said truthfully, "but, I have to ask you a favor."

That was the first! Kamatari always thought whatever he made matched. Kenshin was suddenly worried about what this favor could be.

Kamatari put his hands together in a begging gesture. "Maki and Mai are hired by the company that sends out the fashion designs in magazines. Would you mind modeling this outfit? It´s only one….."

Kenshin couldn´t believe his ears! There was no way he would go outside wearing something so tacky and even model it in a famous magazine. It would have to be a cold day in hell for that to happen. Kamatari´s pleading stare though, made it difficult to say no.

"I´ll change it to look better.' He was saying. "But please don´t back out……"

"I´ll have to see what Kaoru says….." Kenshin told him. "I don´t want her to feel jealous if so many girls are staring at my picture." There was a touch of arrogance behind his voice.

Kamatari clapped his hands together. "I knew that you wouldn´t let me down!" he cried happily. "I´ll fix it up right away."

Kenshin stepped down off the stool. "I didn´t say yes….." He protested, but Kamatari was no longer listening. Instead, he was off toward Maki and Mai, singing some stupid little song about how Mr. Sun was kind on that day.

Hiroto and Kakujin were laughing, and Kenshin couldn´t help but glare.

He was about to leave the room, but then remembered that he was wearing that hateful shirt.

He pulled it off as quickly as he could and threw his regular clothes on.

Both Mai and Maki watched him hungrily as he did so, and as he left the room.

"I told you Mai was worse." Kakujin told Hiroto as they followed Kenshin.

"Maki is." Hiroto said, stubbornly.

"They both are!" Kenshin concluded, overhearing their conversation.

Both snickered.

**0-0-0-0-0**

In no time, Valentine´s day passed, and even though he already had a girlfriend, he still got chocolate´s galore.

Kaoru said nothing as she passed him in the hallway. He came up to her, nibbling on a chocolate bar he had received from one of the girl´s in his class. "Want some?" he offered.

"No thanks." She told him, stiffly. She opened her locker without taking so much of a glance at him.  
He lowered his chocolate bar. "Are you upset?"

She didn´t answer, and began to walk away. "Kaoru!" He reached out and grabbed her arm. "What´s wrong? Answer me!"

She hid behind her bangs. "Nothing….." she muttered.

"There has to be something wrong!" he said, spinning her to face him. "You wouldn´t act like that if nothing was wrong." He pointed out. "Was it something I said? Something I did?"

Slowly, she looked up. "K-Kenshin……do you……I mean…." She was looking at the chocolate bar in his hand.

"Ah! I see, you´re jealous!" He exclaimed. "I don´t feel anything towards those who gave me these." He told her, sincerely. "But I can´t very well stop them from liking me.' He waved the chocolate bar around for emphasis. "Besides, I can´t let good chocolate go to waste."

That was true. She felt like an idiot. She shook her head. "I´m sorry for being such a nuisance." She mumbled. "I guess I´m just a bit jealous……well, because there are so many girls who are prettier than I am……and who have much better gifts for you on this day….."

He chuckled. "Why, Kaoru? Don´t say such things." He polished off the chocolate, throwing the candy´s wrapper in the trash bin.

She blushed. "I have nothing very good to offer." She said. "I feel so ashamed to give it to you now…..' She began to rummage through her backpack for it. She pulled out a small box, no bigger than the size of his palm.

It was wrapped in a shiny red sheet. Inside was a small teddy bear, holding a small pillow that had the words _"I Love You"_ scrawled in green writing across the cloth. Beside it sat one lone Hershey´s Chocolate Kiss, which was also wrapped in red foil.

He grinned. "That´s sweet." He said. "Thank you."

"Do you like it?" She asked, hopefully.

He nodded. "I´ll keep it. It´s the most important one that I´ve gotten." He plucked out the chocolate kiss. "Want to share?" He asked.

Confused, she stared at him. "Share?' Her blue eyes were clouded. "It´s a small thing, there´s no way we can….." As she was trying to protest, he popped the whole thing into his mouth, giving her a chocolaty smile.

Then without warning, he pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. She stood frozen into place, her bag falling to the floor in her surprise. The only thing on his mind was how her mouth had unconsciously opened. His tongue instantly took the opening and swept into her mouth, searching for her own. It brought with it, the melting chocolate.

It tasted sweet and Kaoru found herself kissing him back passionately, searching for the sweet taste and loving how his tongue ran across her bottom teeth as she did so.  
She clung onto him weakly, afraid to let go lest her legs give up on her. And as much as she wanted to continue the kiss, she found she needed air.

He pulled back slowly, and gave her another quick kiss when he saw some chocolate on her bottom lip. His tongue running on her bottom lip made her shiver.

"Happy Valentine´s Day….." She said in a whisper.

"I told you I could share." He told her smugly, wiping his bottom lip with his hand.

Sanosuke had seen it all. He had been going to go to the training hall to return the borrowed bokken he had forgot to give back. He pressed himself against the wall some more, to be sure that he wouldn´t be seen. He didn´t know that they were really close like that. The most he´d seen them doing was briefly holding hands. He guessed that it wasn´t his place to know how deep they were in their relationship, but he missed chilling with Kenshin and having his best buddy open up to him.

They seemed more distant than usual, so it kind of hurt to see how connected the couple was without knowing anything of the littlest detail.

Realizing that it was stupid to be just standing there, Sanosuke walked by them as they finished. They were talking in low tones.

"Hey! Sanosuke!" Kenshin cried, running to catch up with him.

Sanosuke stopped. "Don´t let me interrupt you guys." He told Kenshin.

Kenshin slowed down. What was with everyone that day? "You´re not, Sano! I was wondering if you wanted to chill after school today?"

"It´s Valentine´s day, man!" Sanosuke pointed out. "You´re supposed to spend the day with your loved one." He nodded toward Kaoru. "You´re not gonna take Jou-chan out somewhere?"

Kenshin shook his head. "She has to do something with the courts today, and she´s going to visit her family. So we´re not going to be doing anything today.'

"Nah, man, I´d feel bad." Sanosuke said after a while. "I feel like, I´m just taking her place….."

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked, at a loss. Nothing like this had happened before.

"Aren´t I your best friend?" Sanosuke finally asked.

Really confused, Kenshin replied, "Of course you are……but….."

"It doesn´t seem like it anymore." Sanosuke pointed out. "Look, man, I know you have a girl and everything, so I can understand – just don´t go filling me in whenever she´s not present."

He began to walk off, and Kenshin ran to keep up with his long strides. "Sano! You know I´m not doing that….."

Sano snickered. "Yeah, well, it sure looks like it to me. I´ve known you since you were a kid, Kenshin: I´ve known every girl you´ve had a crush on, every girl you have dated, every girl you have….well, let´s not go there." He said finally. "But for some strange reason, you bring along Jou-chan, and your friends have melted away. A word of advice from your best friend," He stopped walking to face the smaller redhead, "your friends will melt away if you don´t start opening up again."

Glancing away, Kenshin nodded. "Okay, so I felt inferior…..and it took me a long time to get over that.' He took a deep breath. "Kaoru´s been there all the way for me, and I know you would have too, Sanosuke. And I´m sorry I didn´t go to you first."

Seeing that he was uncomfortable, Sanosuke began to walk again. "Where do you want to head, then? Go see a movie?"

"I wanted to know if we could hang around at your place and play some games.' Kenshin told him, feeling relief wash through him. "If we go to watch a movie together on Valentine´s, people might get the wrong ideas."

"That, or we´d look like two lonely guys who couldn´t pick up a girl." Sano pointed out.

They both laughed and exited through the oak doors.

"It´s Valentine´s day…..and pretty soon……it will be graduation….." Sanosuke said thoughtfully. He was fingering the cross at his neck. It was too bad that Magdaria had died. He would not be able to take her out or witness her graduate. He would not be able to hear her laugh, or feel her touch……he pushed the depressing thoughts out of his mind.

He had to move on.

Already, he had gotten many chocolates, not as much as Kenshin, but still quite a lot. And the bad part was, he was a big fan of sweets.

As they were going to cross into building A, they saw a figure start walking up to them. He saw that it was Megumi.

Kenshin fell back a pace, not wanting her to come up to him. He was brooding: she had so many faces, he had begun to dislike her greatly. Even more than Maki and Mai. In her hand, she held a small box of chocolates. He hurried back into the building, not wanting to come face to face with her, lest he smash her face in.

Sanosuke turned around to beckon Kenshin forward when, to his great surprise, she came up to him with the box of chocolates…….

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kaoru´s birthday came by really quickly. It was night time by the time Kenshin stepped up to her door.

He was dressed in a polo shirt that was a nice blue color, and black slacks. He had made sure he was dressed appropriately: this was an important day of Kaoru´s life.

Yahiko opened the door for him. "Hey, Kenshin."

"Hi – is your sister home?" He asked. In his arms he held a flat package that was elaborately decorated. Nakamura had made it look pretty, with ribbons and everything.

The boy nodded. "She´s in her room, getting ready." He beckoned him in, stepping aside.

He kicked off his shoes, and Kakujin and Hiroto followed. It had been a while since they had come there – nothing had changed. The walls were bare of anything except a small picture of Kaoru, Yahiko, Suzume, Ayame and their father. Kaoru´s school blazer was hanging off the back of the doorknob. Absently, Kenshin hung it up in the closet, before making his way to her room, allowing Yahiko to usher his bodyguards to the living room.

He knocked on the door.

It opened to reveal Kaoru, wearing that golden dress she had chosen in Florida. Her hair was up in its usual ponytail. She looked just as stunning.

"Hi!' She said breathlessly. Her blue eyes shone when she saw who it was. The tired look disappeared quickly. He gave her a quick kiss. "Happy Birthday.' He told her. "I see you look tired: you must be worried about your siblings. They haven´t come yet?'  
She shook her head, her black locks flying. The smell of Jasmine was strong. She nervously clasped her hands in front of her. "They´ll be here soon……….'

Knocking was heard on the door, and she rushed out to open it, excited. Standing there was Misao and a little ways behind her was Soujiro. Omasu, Okon and Tae were stepping out from a limo. "Hiya Kaoru! We all met up on the way!" Misao gushed, chatty as usual. "Happy birthday!"

Kaoru grinned and gave them all a hug in turn. "I´m so glad you guys could make it!' She said.

She saw two other figures coming out of another car. It was Hikaru and Okita, Hikaru in a bright pink elaborate kimono, and Okita dressed in the traditional Yukata and Hakama to match his partner.

"I´m sorry to bring Okita-san as well……" Hikaru said instantly upon stepping up on the porch, "but….."

The hostess nodded. "That´s fine, Hikaru. Thank you for coming."

The rest of the guests were already seated in the living room. On the table was food that had been taken care of by Morisato, who had been invited too, but had been unable to make it, so he had decided to do the honors of catering to the small party.

Last but not least, Kaoru heard the familiar laughter of two little girls. They nearly fell out of the car they were riding in before it came to a complete stop just to rush into her arms. "Kao-nee! Kao-nee!" They screamed excitedly, falling into the embrace.

Behind them walked their mother, and a government official. "We just came to drop them off……." Her mother said slowly.

"I trust you can take care of them? Has the paperwork all been taken care of?" The man asked.

Kaoru nodded. "Yes, I can take care of them. The paperwork was signed two days ago. They are now fully under my care and I have made the arrangements on everything." She turned to her mother, who was watching her eldest daughter thoughtfully. "Now you can leave again, mother – just like you always did, and I´ll show you: that I can raise these two little girls myself." She paused, not wanting to sound bitter, but not being able to help herself said, "I´ll be the mother you could never be."

Her mother stood there, stunned, but then again……it was true. She nodded stiffly, and walked away.

Kaoru watched as she got into the car again, and waited until they had driven off.

That was the last she ever saw from her mother again.

The night air was cold against her skin, and she shivered, bringing the two children closer to her to keep them warm too. Silhouettes of trees and rooftops could be seen in the darkness beyond her street. A few clothes from the neighbors clothesline flapped in the air. The smell of rain was heavy: spring was coming, and thankfully too.

She ushered the two little girls into the room, Suzume wearing a dull orange yukata and Ayame wearing a dull green one with the identical look to her younger sister´s. They were holding the dolls that Kenshin had given them long ago.

Kenshin ambled up to where Kaoru was, worried at her long absence. Had something happened to her? Instead, he was nearly knocked down by the two girls, who were shouting his name out gleefully. Kaoru closed the door behind her, looking relieved.

"That´s that." She whispered.

Kenshin lifted Suzume and Ayame in his arms easily. "I´m happy for you." He told her. "Your guests are waiting."

"Let´s eat, Ken-nii!" Ayame cried. She was missing a front tooth.

"Eat, eat!" Suzume echoed, shouting the two words out. Her hair was done quickly up in two pigtails at the top of her head.

Chuckling, Kenshin brought them to where Misao and the rest were sitting. Instantly, Misao, Okon, Omasu, Tae and Hikaru were cooing over them.

While they were busy with the little ones, Kenshin took Kaoru hand and led her to the kitchen, which was dark. The small table that usually held the cereal, the bread and the daily mail was cleared. On top were two little candles, which he lit. They cast a soft glow on the surrounding area, the little flames leaping merrily and making long shadows of dishes, boxes and the refrigerator on the walls.

"Kenshin….what…..?" She asked.

"I wanted to give you my gift in private." He told her, having her sit down next to him. She crossed her leg over her knee and smoothed out the wrinkles while he took out the flat package. The plastic wrapping crinkled as he gingerly set it on the table. He winked. "Might I say you look beautiful."

She giggled, and reached over to fix his collar. "You look great too…."

He held up the package. "And this, my love, is your gift.' He handed it to her slowly, and she opened it carefully. "I…….well, normally, guys would give their girlfriends a bouquet of roses, but I figured you were too good for that." She opened the package to reveal three roses. One was yellow, the other was red, and the last was white.

She looked up at him in confusion, a smirk playing on her lips. "Oh, so I´m not good enough for twelve – I only get three?" She carefully placed the gift down on the table again.

He leaned forward, picking up the first rose. "Well, knowing me, I would have given you a garden, but I thought to give you these three instead."

"Thank you for - " She started to say, but he cut her off, handing her the yellow rose.

"I chose yellow, to indicate friendship." He told her. "I hope that you can trust me, and I hope to get to know you more: that you can lean on me in your times of trouble, just like I leaned on you in mine."

Breathless, she watched as he picked up the red rose. "This, indicates my love for you." He told her. "It´s like a rose that is beautiful – just like you. I love you, Kaoru, with all my heart. I chose this to represent how much I care for you." He turned and got the last one, the white one, out. "And this……" he placed it in her hand. "This symbolizes purity. You´re so pure, so innocent……so naïve. This symbolizes you – and it is also my pledge that I will keep you pure until the very day, if ever, we walk down the aisle together.'

He put his hands over hers, and met her eyes with his.

"That was so……..sweet……" She whispered. "Thank you…….."

He rubbed her hands with his. "Do you think that´s all? Please do not underestimate me, ma´am – I´m not quite done."

"Not done?" Kaoru asked, wondering what else her crazy boyfriend could have in mind.

He held out his hand, opening a box and lifting a chain. She couldn´t quite see what it was he was holding. "I would give you the universe too, if I could, but all I could get was this star." He told her, clasping the chain around her neck. On the end hung a star, the pale light glinting off the pure diamond rock. The chain was silver too, and around the diamond that was shaped into a star, was gold.

"Oh my god….." Kaoru breathed. "Kenshin……you shouldn´t have……." She touched the stone cautiously, almost afraid that if she did, she might break it. "How much was it…..?"

"That´s for me to know. You´re not supposed to ask such questions……..but since you ask it of me, it was over 17 grand."

She gasped at the fair amount. She was speechless, not able to say what was on her mind, and he brought out one more thing. "Lastly……..if I could give you the world, I would – but you´ll have to settle for this." He said. He dropped a plastic globe on a keychain in her hand.

She laughed, "Now, this is in my price range." He laughed too, and when they had settled down, she leaned over and hugged him. "Thank you, Kenshin. You mean the world to me."

He laughed. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

Misao and the rest were eavesdropping. They had been wondering where the two went and how come it was taking so long for them to return. So they decided to find out for themselves and had heard the whole thing - how sweet!

They ran frantically from the door when they heard Kaoru get up, saying, "Let´s eat!"

For Kaoru, nothing could go better. Her friends were there, her siblings could stay with her, and best of all, she had Kenshin………

Taking his hand, the two of them stepped into the living room.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Sanosuke was walking down the steps to get into his car when Megumi intercepted him again. The other day, she had gone up to him but said nothing, clutching the box of chocolates in her hand. Then, as quickly as she had come up to him, she had run away.

It left Sanosuke feeling very confused.

It had been a long while since he had thought of Megumi. Despite the fact that he sat next to her every day in class, he had been almost oblivious to her existence.

They didn´t speak, and they didn´t ever attempt to either. He had heard that she had been rather nasty to Magdaria, and he found he couldn´t forgive her for that.

Yet, now…..for some strange reason or another, he began to think back.

Megumi seemed more subdued than normal, even though she was still one of the most popular girls in the school. She was as gorgeous as ever, as if every hair on her body was spun of fine silk. She seemed to have lost a lot of weight, but that still did not change her slenderness.

Having bumped into her again stirred up emotions that he had locked away and had thought he had buried……..but now……

She stood before him again, her blazer slung lazily over her shoulder, her black hair in wisps around her face as the rest of it was tied back loosely with a small ribbon. She seemed rather surprised to see him.

"Oh…..Sagara-san…" she said, stepping back, nervously.

He turned to face her. "Hmm? Oh hey, Megumi." He gave her a small nod of acknowledgement. He was chewing on a small twig.

Her hold on her blazer´s jacket tightened. "Um…..wait!" She cried, as he went to walk away.

He froze. A familiar rush of emotions swept through him as he slowly turned around again. "Yeah…?"

"I-I have something I want to give you!' She said quickly, getting the box of chocolates out of her backpack. "I…..couldn´t give them to you the other day."

"Why not?" He asked.

She fumbled with the box, shoving it toward him finally, "I-I was……well…….you seemed busy….."

"I´m busy now." He pointed out, taking the chocolate from her. "Is this for Kenshin?" he asked, staring at her with his chocolate brown eyes.

She shook her head, closing her backpack up again. "No. They´re for you." She told him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really, who from?"

There was a pause and he waited until she said, "From…….me……"

Taken aback, he held the box up. "From you? Why are you giving me chocolate?" He asked, more than confused. Or was she playing with his feelings again? Or lying?

Her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment at the bold question. "Because, Sagara-san……I…I´ve realized that, deep down, I really liked you. And I was hoping…..that maybe you still have feelings for me?"

He almost dropped the box.

The feelings surged ahead, taking complete reign of him.

And he opened his mouth to answer.

**To Be Continued……

* * *

**

AN: And so, that is the end of CH. 43. Goodness, sorry for the late update. Next chapter preview: A Photo Shoot and Big News!

**Answers to Questions:**

**NAMES:** Children´s names may come from what season they are born in: for example Sakura means "Cherry Blossoms' and those only come out in the spring. Or, Yuki which means "snow' and that comes in, of course, the winter. Other times, it may have something to do with honor, strength or pride or something. Or what the parents want their children to be.

Take for example, my friend´s name Yuusou it means "strong, manly" or the name Shou, meaning "short" (and trust me, he´s short) or Ai meaning "Love". There are many names that mean a certain thing. It is up to the parents of course. Megaparsec-san, I hope that helped.

**GRADES:** It is very important to have high grades in Japan. Why? Since there are so many people in Japan, there is big competition. Once you graduate from University/College, you are expected to work of course. But that opportunity will only make it to those who are really up there. Skipping grades IS known to happen, but that is very seldom, as everything is so hard. There´s the answer SweetWhispers-san!

**VALENTINE´S DAY:** In Japan, Valentine´s day is more for the guys – when the girls show their affection to those they like. For the girl´s, there´s a day called WHITE CHOCOLATE DAY, and instead of normal chocolates, they would get a white chocolate gift from the guy that likes them. Of course, Valentine´s day is also a day when friends give friends gifts of chocolates just to let them know how much they care and appreciate their friendship.

**ASSUMING:** In Japan, they tend to assume things. For instance, when they talk, they will often trail off, leaving you to assume their meaning. They are very careful about specific things though, as it might give a bad impression. For example, the use of suffixes will get them assuming anything! So be careful about what you say, lest they think something else!

Here are two good examples:

1) Soujiro calling Misao by her first name – doing this often displays the fact that the two are going out, and since it is known that Soujiro and Misao are not that familiar with each other, everyone will start to wonder about the change of address.

2) _"Kaerimasu"_ means "To return" but in a more literal sense, it means "to return HOME'. So, be careful when you use these words. You would never say, "I´ll be returning home to my friend´s house.' Especially if it is a friend of the opposite gender, or else everyone will think you are living in with him/her!

**ADULTS:** Some more cultural advice! The words "Haha"/ "Okaasan" (both meaning "mother') "Chichi"/ "Otousan". (both meaning "father')

When do you use them?

Haha/Okaasan – When referring to your own mother, you would say "Okaasan'. It is rare that anyone calls their own mother "Haha', as it is a more polite/reverent tag. Usually, those in high class would do this, or those who are extremely polite would. The word "Haha' would be when you´re describing a friend´s mother, as you wish to make her sound more "Honorable' than yours.

Chichi/Otousan - The same thing applies here. "Chichi" is the more honorable way of saying "father" or "dad"

We call this, honorifics. Of course, nowadays, that´s not really a big case, but you might want to be careful in your use of these words in both fics and daily life.

**EXAMS:** These take up a good nice portion of your mark. Let´s say….you fail the exam, you fail the course. Hard! Sometimes, the length of an exam varies. Sometimes, it will take days, depending on the subject. Of course, it´s probably split into three parts, an hour a day or something.

**HANGOUTS**: Well, as a student, there is not a lot of time to hang out. As school takes up most of the time, and goes from Mondays to Saturdays, Sundays is probably the only day teenagers can kick back and relax. Here´s the good news: no homework on that day! Well, sometimes. Depending on what school you go to, sometimes, you don´t have to go to school every Saturday. Malls and the streets are places people hang out. Usually to chat and stuff. Movies are a big thing too!

**PLATONIC RELATIONSHIPS:** I would say, the majority of Japan has this theory: your first boyfriend will be your last and you two will walk down the aisle together. That´s why they freak out once someone becomes a couple. Don´t take me wrong though: many people don´t care for that tradition anymore. Though, I must admit that I am reserving my first kiss for my husband. No laughing please!

* * *

**AN: **Again, I'm terribly sorry for the late update. Thanks for the reviews, and of course, if you have any more questions, I will be happy to try and answer them. Please leave me a review again if you´d be so kind. Arigatou! 


	44. A Deal

WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU

by: Chiki Yumeshisa

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…all original characters/ideas are mine to claim though.**

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry I'm late updating! (Not to mention slow). I have had things to finish and do, and if you're going to thank anyone for this chapter, please thank Iceangelkaoru-san! She really bit into me to update. **

**Warnings: None. Please enjoy. **

* * *

**  
**

Chapter 44:  
- A Deal-

Sanosuke placed his hands on her shoulders, his fingers playing lightly over the material of her blouse. It was neatly ironed and perfectly stitched, and for a girl like Megumi, that wasn't surprising. Prim and proper was her style. She could walk through a storm and come out looking perfect, not a hair out of place.

What was he supposed to say?

He didn't want to hurt her. She was a friend since elementary school, someone whom he had joked with and played with when they had been younger. But life chose different roads for different people and it had chosen that they would not be on the same path.

That they would never be on the same path.

He took a deep breath, pushing the familiar feelings down. They weren't needed. He felt something cold touch his skin beneath his shirt and he realized it was Magdaria's cross.

Magdaria…..

That was who he had really loved.

He smiled a bit, and glanced down at the girl before him.

"Look, Megumi…….I don't know how to say this……but……you're a great girl……..you really are. But sometimes, you're so unbearable." He told her plainly. He looked her in the eye. "And…..it's hard for me to say, but…..I just don't feel anything for you anymore." He pulled his hands away.

Her eyes filled with tears of hurt, and she quickly looked away.

He felt instantly bad, and he had to swallow to hold down his instant apologies. It was true though: when he looked at her now, he realized that he had no feelings for her – she was just another girl to him……not someone to be overly crazy about. Running his hands through his thick, messy hair, he spit out the stick in his mouth. "Besides," he continued, "how do I know it's not another one of your tricks, like you played on me last time? That was dirty…."

Megumi glared at him. "You'd think I'd do something like that again? I'm not that ruthless!" She sniffed. "Ken-san warned me never to do that again, or else I'd get it badly, and……well……after what he had done to Suzuri-san, I figured he'd be serious."

He couldn't help but glare too. "This time, I'm warning you not to play something like that ever again. Besides, I really don't like your attitude. You claimed you liked Kenshin but the moment something happened to him, you denied it. What kind of love is that?"

Of course, she could find no reply. What kind of love was that? Perhaps she had just liked him for his looks……or perhaps, she had liked him for his money. But that wasn't the point! The point was, she wasn't in love with Kenshin anymore! She realized that she really liked Sanosuke, and missed his charming self, the way he always came up to her and flirted…..the way he always offered to carry her books……

"Sagara-san, I……." She faltered. "I know you must have some feelings for me……" she whispered, "….because it was you who saved me from getting kicked out of this school…….there has to be a reason why….." She searched his eyes, as if searching his soul.

He felt like he were suffocating. That was something that caught him off guard. He had insisted that she stay. Reaching up to feel the cross around his neck, he smiled. "I told Kenshin that no matter what, I'd never give up on you: that I would love you and make you mine….." He trailed off, remembering.

She stepped closer. "Then, what's stopping you?" She asked, hopefully.

He looked down at her, and in his eyes was something she feared the most, and hated the most.

The look of disinterest.

"Because, Megumi." He answered without hesitation. "I don't love you. I love Magdaria……"

Megumi felt herself get angry. "Magdaria is dead!"

Sanosuke's look of disinterest didn't vanish. "I know she is." He said simply. "And one day, I will find another like her – but Megumi, you aren't the one." He handed her back the chocolate, stuffed his hands in his pants' pockets, and began to walk away, "I'm sorry Megumi. You had your chance."

Stunned, Megumi held the little box of chocolates in her hand, as he continued to walk away, not looking back.

She felt tears come to her eyes.

He was right: she had had her chance, and had messed up.

She couldn't bear to turn around, for fear her heart would break.

**0-0-0-0-0  
**

Hikaru sat at her table, clad in her kimono again, knees folded under her. In her hand, she held a calligraphy pen, dipped slightly on the tip with ink. Holding back the sleeve to her colorful robe with her right hand, she began to start writing.

Down once.

Lift the pen slightly.

Then stroke across…..

The black color penetrated into the scroll's paper, as she concentrated on not blotching.

Most people were fascinated on the craftsmanship of her writing. Despite the fact that she was left handed, they said she could always make a piece of art. As it was common for everyone to be right handed, because it was believed that being left-handed was a sign of bad luck, Hikaru showed them that this didn't always prove to be true.

Sure she was a klutz, but she was certain that her left-handedness had nothing to do with that.

She dipped her pen in the ink once more, and slowly began to write the second character. Her even breathing was the only sound in the room, as there was no clock, or radio…..the house was quiet.

She had gotten into a lot of trouble with the Master of the household, for disobeying one of his rules. She had been ordered under house arrest for a week, not allowing her to go anywhere before or after school. Of course, she had been disappointed – she enjoyed going out with Okita immensely. It was a new taste of the world to her. Even if she tried to sneak out, there were policemen who were always watching…..

She spent the hours after school studying, or practicing her writing. There was little else to do. Kaoru, having heard her distress, lent her some more romance novels, and Hikaru was content to lose herself in a world of fantasy when she had the chance. It would be more than just a house arrest if the Master of the household found out about them, but she couldn't help herself.

Gasping, Hikaru pulled her pen back. An ink blob had fallen onto the side of the paper, and was spreading enough so that it connected with the character, totally ruining her hard work. With a sigh, she reached out to get another parchment page, to begin again.

This time, her hand moved on its own. Instead of writing the words Kobayashi Hikaru, she began to write Okita…….Okita Hikaru. Ever so slowly so as not to make a mistake.

Just as she put the last stroke on her name, the door to the room opened, causing her to jump, and spill the remaining ink all over the page.

It was official: she would always be a klutz.

Okita poked his head in. "Yo, Hikaru!" He greeted warmly. "Can I come in?"  
She giggled, feeling herself blush. Thank goodness the ink had spilled! Her eyes fell on her yet again ruined page. "Why do you ask when you're already inside?"

Lips raising in a half smile, Okita slipped the rest of the way in, closing the door behind him with a soft thud. He had been forbidden to see her for the week, as he seemed to have a bad influence on her.

Of course, he disobeyed again.

"You'll get in trouble." Hikaru pointed out.

He shrugged. "I don't care." He answered. And he didn't really. What he cared about was that Hikaru was beginning to come out of her shell completely. One day, she'd be able to spread her wings and fly…… he was proud of her. He took a seat next to her, to see what she had been writing.

"I came by to see how you were doing." He told her. "It must be so boring, cooped up here in your room all day."

Hikaru shrugged. "It's not that bad….." She told him. "Kamiya-san let me borrow some more novels, so, I am fine." She fingered a thread on her kimono. "They are so romantic….." She said, more to herself than to him. "I wish….." She blushed red. "Never mind……"

Okita watched her curiously. She had lowered her eyes demurely, deliberately looking away. Her hands tightened around themselves, and finally she asked, "Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

"Kissed?" he repeated, confused. He scratched his head, embarrassed. "Y-yeah…."

She leaned forward a bit, pushing away all the pens and ink to one corner of the table. "What does it taste like?"

"Taste like?" He asked, contemplating how to answer that question. "Well, it really depends on the girl…..or in your case, guy."

Hikaru looked away again. "Oh."

"Why?"

"Just wondering." She answered, turning a bright red in color.  
"I could show you." He said, in a voice that was above a whisper. "That is, if you'd let me….."

When she looked up at him again, he was just inches from her, that her heart stopped beating. "Okita-san….."

His hands went out to her shoulders. "Would you like me to?" He asked.

"Y-yes….." She whispered. "…..and no….I'm scared…..what if….."

"If you don't want to, then…." He started to pull away, but Hikaru suddenly pressed her lips to his before he could say or do anything more.

Shocked, Okita froze for a second, before relaxing. Her lips stayed where they were, in its chaste kiss. He pulled away, smiling at her curiosity. "Let me show you the real way….." he told her hungrily.

In a heat of emotions, he pulled her body close to his, pressing his lips to hers, biting hers gently. She gasped, and when she did, he took the opportunity to bring the kiss to a higher level.

And indeed he had kissed before!

It lasted briefly, because Okita realized what he had just done. And just why had he done it?

"Okita-san?" She asked, looking up. Had she done something to make him stop? Perhaps he didn't like her kiss?

Seeing that she was hurt, he slowly started to get to his feet. "I-I'm sorry Hikaru. I think I should go……"

She looked away, her eyes filling with tears. She should have known that someone like him would not find her interesting enough. She had liked the feel of his hands through her hair. "As you wish….." She finally choked out.

"Do you wish me to….?" He asked.

"No…." She told him. "I don't."

"I'm afraid if I stay, I might….get carried away." He told her truthfully. "I don't want to ever hurt you."

Hikaru felt hope enter her. "Why?"

"Well…..because…." he faltered. "I've grown to care for you a lot." What did he feel for her? Lust? Love? He was worried that it would be the former, and did not want to stay with her if that were the case.

"As have I." She told him sincerely. "So much so…..that…..I believe I have grown to love you." She smiled ruefully. "This is not at all romantic like the books I have been reading, but now I feel ashamed." She hung her head. "I know you still have feelings for Ai-san, and so therefore…..I will let you know that I will still keep loving you, even if you never do return those feelings."

He knelt again, next to her. "I'm glad, Hikaru. I have feelings for you too, but I want to make sure that these feelings are genuine. But from here on, I promise to protect you from anything – that I will do everything in my power not to hurt you. And that means, I must leave now." He said. "Or else, I may do something I will regret. That, or my father might find out I have come here."

Hikaru nodded, and he reached to push a lock of hair behind her ear for her. "Okita Hikaru is a nice name." He told her. "I will make you the happiest bride, ever." And with that, he left the room.

So he had been able to see through that blotch on the paper.

It lay on the table, forgotten.

**  
0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin stood up, putting his books and stuff together. He was one of the three that had stayed behind just to finish up. He felt like his brain was throbbing. Throwing his pencils in his bag after his notes, he quickly walked out of the room as the bell indicating the end of class rung.

Waiting by his locker were Amakusa, Sano, and Kaoru, who were all chatting quietly. She had become acquainted with his little troupe, and had become fast friends with Sano as well. Misao was making her way down the hall too, and upon seeing Kaoru, joined the group.

In no time at all, there were about eleven people hanging around his locker, making his pounding headache even worse.

Kaoru turned to face him. "How was your physics test, Kenshin?" She asked, seeing his pained expression.

"I think I did okay." He answered. "Does anyone have some pain killers?" He asked. "I don't feel so hot."

"He sure looks it." Omasu giggled to Okon behind her hand. As a response, the latter rolled her eyes.

"I may have something for you, Himura-san." Tae offered, rummaging through her makeup kit before handing him a little bottle. "A woman's always prepared." She said proudly, taking the cap off with a little flourish.

Gratefully, Kenshin took a pain killer and washed it down with water from Kaoru's small canteen.

"Pain killers for when the period decides to strike." Sano blurted.

All the girls began to comment about how tactless he was. Even Soujiro was aghast.

The world spun for Kenshin, almost like he had been whirling in his Uncle's chair and he couldn't get his focus together.

"Are you okay?" Aoshi asked, noticing that he was not quite balanced. Everyone else was laughing and paying attention to Sanosuke's boisterous comments. Even Amakusa was grinning.

"I'm fine." Kenshin snapped.

He held out a cigarette. "Want one?" he asked, thinking that maybe it was a crave.

However it wasn't the crave that had Kenshin's head about to crack open. At the sight of a cigarette though, the want added to the pain. Suddenly, he felt like he had to throw up.

Sanosuke saw it, and stopped his rants. "Hey, Kenshin doesn't look good at all…."

Laughter dying on her lips, Kaoru went to Kenshin's side and felt his forehead. "He's a little warm. Perhaps he should see the school nurse?"

"I told you I'm fine!" Kenshin practically yelled. "Would you all just shut up and leave me alone?" He hoisted his knapsack on his back up some more, before stalking away, muttering, "I'm going to be late for my next class."

Everyone stared after him, and Misao gave her a concerned look. "Kaoru….you and Himura didn't have a fight, did you?"

"N-no." Kaoru said, worriedly. She hoped Kenshin would be okay.

Sanosuke ran to catch up with his friend, while the others excused themselves to go to their respective classes.

At lunch, Kaoru found out that Kenshin had gone home, having refused to go see the school nurse.

She was about to ask Sanosuke if it was okay if they went to see him after school, when she heard her name get announced on the P.A system.

"Would Miss Kamiya Kaoru please go to the Principal's Office please. Miss Kamiya Kaoru."

Sanosuke looked at her. "What'd you do, Jou-chan?"  
"Nothing!" She cried, now really worried. She quickly jogged off in the direction of the office, a couple of her friends watching her curiously.

As she entered the office of Takani Serizawa, she held her breath. This was the father of Takani Megumi……

He seemed like a strict person, his black hair cropped short into almost an army buzz cut. He wore thin-rimmed glasses and he had a long nose. He had sharp blue eyes that seemed to be attentive to everything. His desk was a jumbled mess, unlike Hiko's, which was neat and tidy. She wondered how he could work like that, or even find anything under the mess.

"Are you Miss Kamiya?" He asked finally, after scrutinizing her.

Kaoru nodded, quickly checking to be sure that she was in proper uniform, and presentable. She bowed slightly and he motioned for her to take a seat.

" I have a few things to discuss with you." He said, folding his hands over his desk.

She sat down slowly, putting her hands in her lap nervously. "Yes sir? What is it?"

His blue eyes seemed to bare holes into her. "Firstly, I'd like to ask you how you think this school is, academically speaking."

"It's great, sir, in all honesty." She replied.

He nodded. "I'm glad to hear that." He closed a file he had been looking at and sighed. "It is hard to run a school when so many students don't see the importance of it."

Kaoru, not knowing what to say to that, said nothing at all. He continued, "They believe that their money will take them everywhere in life, and that education is not needed. Their potentials go to waste.

"However, Miss Kamiya, I'm glad to see that you are encouraging the students to try harder: namely one by the name of Himura. He has been a case that I have had to handle many times, and many times, I have almost lost."  
Now, Kaoru's arms were clutching the armrests of her chair anxiously. What was his point?

He seemed to sense her anxiety because he said, "I fear though, for your grades. You have done remarkably well, and I commend you. However, word has reached me that you and Himura have found…..interest, if I may say……in each other. Am I wrong?"

Kaoru felt herself nod. "You are correct, sir."

He leaned forward. "I do not mean to sound rude, or prying, Miss Kamiya, but I am worried that this might lower your grades from what they are."

She did find that annoying, but she could see where he was coming from. All the same, she didn't believe that he had any right to be telling her this. "What do you mean, sir?"

Takani-san sighed. "Miss Kamiya, normally I would be speaking to one of your parents on this subject. However, you don't have either at the moment, as I have read that you are independent. So I must tell you it myself, and I would rather it be you than your parents. Please understand what I am trying to say – perhaps now is not the right time to be slacking off.

"I am pleased that you are helping Himura get higher grades and such, but this is his last year, and this is a crucial year for you too. Should you pass this year, you may yet again get another scholarship to the next year's tuition for this school. If not, then you will have to find yourself a new school."

Kaoru nodded. "I understand sir."

"Then you must understand that this relationship will not help you."

"I don't understand that sir." She replied. "With all due respect, I will guarantee you that my grades will not slip one percent lower than they are now. I will also guarantee that Kenshin will graduate with honors this year. But, I do not see your right to tell me who I am to love and when."

She was a fiery girl. Her temper flared instantly, and she was not afraid to speak her mind. She held her head up proudly.

He leaned back in his chair. "Very well, Kamiya-san. I will expect these things to be done. On your word?"

"On my word." She answered, evenly.

He laughed. "That's good – I wish you the best of luck with Himura. He has had many hard times. Do keep him in line."

Kaoru smiled. "I'll do my best. Is that all sir?"

He was about to nod, when he remembered something. "Actually, Kamiya-san, there was another matter I wanted to discuss with you……"

"Sir?"

"France has been requesting to send a representative of our school over for a couple of months. Which is why I wanted to speak with you about Himura, and of course, your studies.

"They need someone with a high grades and can keep up with study habits. The board quickly chose you – in fact, your physics teacher, Takayama-sensei insisted that it be you that went."

Kaoru was both shocked and honored. Of all the students, she was chosen! And…..Takayama-sensei….. "She just wants me out of her class for good."

"She comments on how you are the brightest in her class." Takani-san told her, seriously. "She says she believes you have the best potential – able to stand strong even when the going gets rough."

Unable to believe her ears, Kaoru just stared. "I-I'm flattered….." She said, somewhat dazed. "But….. I'm afraid….."

"The trip is paid for, of course, by the school in France. You will stay there for two months. A dorm in the school will be made for you. If you are uncomfortable with that, they will rent an apartment for you."

Still in shock, Kaoru didn't know how to answer. "Sir…..wow…..I mean…..wow….." She said again. She laughed a little. "I've never had this honor before….and…..I….I don't know what to say. Can I think on it some more?"

"Sure." He told her. "You might want to speak with Himura on this subject, I suppose."

She nodded, stiffly.

"Then, that is all." Takani-san said.

**  
0-0-0-0-0  
**

"Wow, Kaoru! That's amazing!" Kenshin said, his voice cracking on the other line. He sounded genuinely pleased for her.

"Kenshin….."

"This is a great opportunity for you!" Kenshin continued, "You should go!"

Kaoru hesitated. "Well…..I wouldn't mind….but see….."

"If it's because of me, I'll be fine for two months." He told her. "Though, I might pull all my hair out just waiting for your return."

If she had been with him, she would have swat him. Unfortunately, she wasn't, and they were only on the phone together.

He was fine now. He had had a bad case of migraine due to lack of sleep and stress the night before the physics test. He had apologized for his behavior toward her before she excitedly told him the news.

"Be serious!" She scolded.

He grinned, flopping onto his stomach on his bed. Nakamura was sewing something, sitting in a chair next to his bed. She couldn't help but listen in on the conversation with a smile on her face. She could hear how happy Kenshin was, and it had been a while since she had heard that. She wanted him always to be happy.

"I'm serious." He told her. "You should go. Don't worry about me."

Kaoru stuck out her tongue, even though she couldn't see it. "Who says I'm worrying about you? I'm worried about my sisters and brother. Who will take care of them while I am gone?"

Kenshin shrugged. "You can let your grandpa take care of them temporarily. He did it before, remember?"

She sighed, eyeing her little sisters, who were sleeping in her bed, tucked securely under the blanket. They looked like two angels. Yahiko was in the back room, the sounds of his training clearly heard. "I could do that….." She said reluctantly. "But I really don't want to leave you either……"

"It's not until a few months anyway." Kenshin told her. "Don't worry so much about it."

"But I have to give my response soon." Kaoru insisted. She took a deep breath. She finally let it out, thoughtful.

He flopped onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. "I would take them in for you, you know that, but Uncle Hiko doesn't want kids running around his house. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Kenshin." She told him. "I don't want to have to burden you. I don't want to have to burden anyone." She had come to her decision. "I realize that there will be other chances for me to go – who knows, once I get into university and find a steady job, I might be able to visit France for myself."

Kenshin almost dropped the phone. "So….. you're not going?"

"I'm not going." She confirmed.

"But…..!"

"So you don't have to miss me." She laughed. "Besides, I think I will miss you too…..and in truth, I'm afraid. What if there is another like Jineh?"

"I could send Kakujin with you." Kenshin offered.

She barked a laugh. "I think that is even worse."

"You'd be able to take care of yourself, Kaoru. Trust in your father's teachings."

Kaoru wanted to give him a hug. "Despite that, I'm not going to go."

She was already decided, and once she made up her mind, it was hard to make her change it. He smiled a bit. "I understand – but…..one day, you'll go to France. I'll make sure of it. How about on our honeymoon?" He joked.

"Mou! Kenshin!" She felt herself blushing. It had only been about three weeks that they were going steady, and already he was talking about marriage.

Kenshin laughed as Nakamura jumped at the mention of a honeymoon, poking her finger resulting in her having to suck on it to keep it from bleeding. She gave him a woeful glance. "So you're not going to leave me here all alone?"

In a mock voice, Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I wouldn't dream to."

**  
0-0-0-0-0**

Two weeks later, Kenshin found himself even busier than normal. Kaoru had failed to mention her promise to the principal to him on the phone. Now, she was pushing him to get his grades up. Of course, he would do anything for her. If she told him to jump off a bridge, he would.

Even Tomoe hadn't gotten him that whipped.

He found himself studying during lunchtime, in, surprisingly enough, the cafeteria with Kaoru's group. The cafeteria had grown quieter as everyone was busy trying to study for the finals as well.

Aoshi and the rest of Kenshin's friends were a bit miffed that they had to stay at school for lunch, but if Kenshin was there, they weren't about to argue. Omasu and Okon couldn't complain about their company. They were absolutely thrilled that the most popular men in the school would be eating lunch with them.

Kaoru helped them in any way she could with their studying, as it was only going to be three weeks before their exams. And three weeks until Kenshin graduated…..she wanted to keep her promise to the principal, and was most pleased when she saw him making the effort to make it so.

Nakamura was worried: Kenshin had never studied so hard in his life.

It was a mystery to her when she saw him doing homework, so it was a shock when she saw him studying. He always turned to her for help, asking her to help him memorize.

"Kenshin, the exams are in three weeks. Do you have to worry about that now?"

He gave her a stubborn look, flipping another page in his literature book. "I've got to start now. I should have done this a month ago."

She smiled. "It's good to see that you've been working so hard. Don't overstress yourself though."

He smiled smugly. "I got a high score on my last physics test." He told her proudly. "I was one of the top, next to Kaoru and Kobayashi-san."

Nakamura shoved a drawer back into place and absently said, "Is that so?" She ruffled his hair. "Well, I believe you can do it then. Your Uncle will be very proud of you."

"And you?" He asked, hopefully.

In many ways, he was still a child. She chuckled. "And me, of course."

With that, he went back to studying.

Kaoru came over frequently, to help him out, and of course, to spend some time with him. However, even that was taken away, as Kamatari often called on him to take measurements or what not.

The final shoot was coming up, and Kamatari was giddy. He wanted everything to be perfect, and of course, to make sure that his model was the most handsome. He fussed over everything lately, and Kaoru just told Kenshin to be patient.

He was losing his cool though, especially with those two twins around. They just loved to get close to him, and to flirt that it made his anger boil. It didn't help that Kamatari had insisted that they wear more makeup than normal, so that their "eyes" would be brought out.

When the photo shoot came, Kenshin was more than happy to get it over with. The interwoven purple and red still looked awful, but he gave credit to Kamatari, who had tried to make it look decent with a bit of black. However, he was loath to wear it. He never wanted to look at it again.

"Stand closer together, you two!" Kamatari called over to Kenshin and Maki, who were taking their shoot together. "You've got to look seductive in that dress, Maki dear, or else it will totally ruin the mood."

"I don't like this already, Kamatari." Kenshin answered, as Maki put her leg close to his.

"Humor me, darling, just this once." Kamatari begged. "It's only a photo."

"A photo everyone will see!" Was the aggravated answer.

Kamatari shot him a pleading stare. "Oh, please, honey! I'm sorry to ask so much of you…..but……" Kenshin sighed. Of course, he couldn't argue. In some ways, Kamatari was even more spoiled than he was.

Delighted, Kamatari instructed him to put an arm around Maki's waist. Kenshin stared down at her, frowning at the satisfied look on Maki's face.

"Himura-san, don't you think that the mood is just right?" She asked, airily, enjoying the feel of his arm around her waist.

Pulling back a snarl, Kenshin asked, "What mood? Don't go thinking there is anything that is going to be happening."

"No, no, NO!" Kamatari called. "Kenshin, honey, please don't look angry. Try to smile."

Forcing a smile onto his lips, Kenshin held her loosely, and then they changed positions.

"Closer!" The cameraman called out. Maki took the initiative to hook her leg around his. Kenshin stiffened. Kamatari, you owe me big….he thought darkly. Then, remembering that he had to keep himself from scowling, he began to think about Kaoru. He wouldn't have minded if it was Kaoru doing the photo shoot with him. Though, he doubted he would have had any control on his feelings if she was so intimately entwined with him like that. A real smile took its place.

One that Maki thought was for her.

Once the photo session was done, Kamatari ran over, gushing with thanks and approval, before chatting enthusiastically with the cameraman over small details.

Kenshin was more than happy, and was going to make his way to the sink to wash off that disgusting makeup, when he felt a presence behind him. He hoped that it was Kaoru, and turned around to welcome her, when he saw that it was Maki.

She gave him a small smile. "Himura-san, it's been great working with you."

Can't say the same…..Kenshin thought, but instead, he nodded. He didn't like the way she kept smiling like that.

He was about to turn around, but Maki suddenly moved forward. In a low whisper, she said, "I know you want me…..and I'm more than willing to become yours." With that, she leaned forward and kissed him.

Kaoru came in, hearing that the photo shoot was done. She wanted to catch Kenshin while he was still wearing makeup so she could make fun of him. And she wanted to congratulate him: now they could spend more time together….and of course, they could concentrate on his studies more.

What she didn't expect, was to see Kenshin kissing Maki……

She spun on her heel and ran out of the room.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

AN: And Kenshin's in trouble! LOL! I'm one wicked author! As for the Sano/Meg part: I had to make it realistic here, folks! Let's remember that Sano really loved Magdaria – and love doesn't disappear too quickly. I will announce it now so that no more questions will be asked: WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU is ending, and soon! How many more chapters? A couple more. That is all I have to say for now.

**Answers to Questions/Cultural Notes:  
**

RELATIONSHIPS: Again! Most of you are probably wondering: why is it that the school tried to interfere with Kaoru and Kenshin's relationship? Is this normal? The answer is: YES! Schools will often interfere on the students' behalf. Since grades and competition is high, they don't recommend dating during schooling. They believe it takes away from the students' study time and concentration. I personally don't think it's any of their business. Once they find out that you're dating, they will talk to your parents, and at the same time, they will keep their eye on you.

OVERSEAS: Students are rarely sent overseas. This is because it is quite expensive, and one must be really smart to do this. Only students who are capable of keeping their grades up will be sent. This is the case in most schools.

WEDDINGS IN JAPAN: Depending on what type of religion you belong to, weddings in Japan differ. In the olden days, weddings used to be arranged, and the wife would be obedient and quiet. She was expected to take care of the house and children, and the men were expected to do the work. At weddings, usually the colors of the Kimono (if you're going for a traditional look) would either be red, or pure white. These cost a bundle, and make a nice BIG hole in your pocket. They are elaborate, and made of fine silk.

PRIDE: Japanese people are very prideful. They take great care to make sure that they don't offend anyone by saying something stupid. Thus, honorifics for the strangest things are used. (Some words when begun with "o-" are honorific)

For example: O-ccha - "Honorable" tea. O-hana "honorable" flowers (see the strangeness of it all?)

In fact, Japanese people were so prideful in the past that if any town were captured by the enemy in a war, they would all commit 'HARAKIRI' better known as 'suicide', just so that they would not be ruled by someone other than their own leader.

CHRISTMAS: This holiday is not often celebrated in Japan. I do, since I'm Christian, and I'm proud of it. My friends don't celebrate it, and those who do that are not Christian, celebrate it differently. In Japan, there are many Karaoke houses, and they are tons of fun! Streamers, balloons, cakes are also in the celebration – it's more like a birthday party. And check this: no gift giving. They don't even have the Christmas Story…. (White Witch/Mie Hanako-san, I hoped that helped)

BREAKS: In Japan, every school has a winter, spring and summer break. As I've already explained the summer break in a previous chapter, I will not touch on that here. Spring break is for at least 1-2 weeks. Usually this is when schools take their students to an excursion. It is the same with Winter – about 2 weeks, for us, it was always after exams, to help us relax after such a stressing thing. Again, some schools might take their students on an excursion. (Azura Dea, I hope that helped. Your other question about the beginning and ending of every day class I've already explained in a past chapter.)

SUMMER NAMES: "Nikkou" Would be one, as it means, sunshine. "Akemi" bright, beautiful. "Natsuko" which means, summer child. Since I was born in March, I think my name should have been "Miyako" which means, beautiful March child. I guess my parents thought I was a bright light instead.

DICTIONARY WORDS AND PHRASES

Ohayou Gozaimasu – Good morning!

Oyasuminasai – Good night.

Konnichiwa – Good afternoon!

Konbanwa – Good evening

Yasumi Break (Hiru Yasumi Lunch break)

Oitsukareta I'm tired

Onakatsuita I'm hungry

Arigatou (arigatou gozaimasu, doumo arigatou gozaimasu) Thank you (very much)

Doozo here you are, here it is, this way please, if you'd be so kind…..etc.

Dou Itashimashite You're welcome.

Ganbatte do your best.

Osaki ni I'm leaving ahead, I will be leaving ahead of you guys, I'm going up ahead…etc.

Shitsuree Shimasu Excuse me, pardon me, do let me……..etc. (Shitsuree could also mean rude).

Sumimasen – Excuse me, pardon me, do let me……..etc.

Otsukaresama deshita you did well today, go on ahead then! ….etc.  
**  
Please review!**

-Chiki


	45. For Your Happiness

**WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU**

**By: Chiki Yumeshisa **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin……all original characters/ideas are mine to claim though. **

** AN: **It's great to see so many people are enjoying this fanfiction still! I hope you find this chapter just as exciting.

* * *

**_Warnings: Rated PG13, a bit of swearing…... Girl talks! O.O Oh no! ANGST ALERT! Other than that, please watch your step. No Flames please as you have already been warned…._**

**Chapter 45:**

** - For Your Happiness-**

Kenshin's whole body went rigid at the contact of Maki's lips on his.

It felt so wrong! Unlike Kaoru's, which felt strangely correct, Maki's was revolting.

Maki's sister seemed just as shocked as he was……

Sure he knew he was good looking, and normally, he wouldn't have cared for the kiss…..but when he looked up, he saw Kaoru turn and run out of the room.

He pushed her away, roughly, causing Maki to fall on the floor with a cry, in a heap. Kamatari turned around to see what was going on. There was no need to explain at the moment: Kenshin was livid. His hands balled into fists, and he contemplated calling out to Kaoru, but she was already out the door and would not have been able to hear him. Why did that always have to happen to him?

"Get out!" He screamed down at Maki. "Don't you dare even say anything! You'll be damn sorry that you did that!" his eyes had turned a violent amber color, and his chest was heaving. It was the most frightening thing Maki had ever seen. He wiped his bottom lip with his fist. The taste had been disgusting! She was afraid to move, thinking that those eyes would tear her apart, piece by piece. Those terrifying eyes swept to Mai, daring her to speak, but she didn't. Her breath was caught in her throat.

"GET OUT!" He shouted, and Kamatari rushed over to restrain him. Both Maki and Mai jumped and all but bolted out that door, dress and makeup still intact.

"Kenshin, get a hold on yourself!" Kamatari cried, as Kenshin struggled under his hold. The Fashion Designer knew that now was not the time to be playful. He had not seen what had happened, all he knew was that if Kenshin was really angry, he'd probably do something he'd regret.

Growling, Kenshin pushed against him again, but Kamatari was strong for his figure. "I'm gonna kill them!" He snarled.

Kamatari's grip on Kenshin's forearms only tightened at that statement. "Calm down, honey." He warned, this time letting his voice drop into a whisper. "It's not going to help if you hurt those two."

Kenshin winced in pain, and his struggles ceased. Kamatari's nicely manicured nails had bitten into his skin, causing him to stop. "Sorry about that," Kamatari said quickly, seeing the marks. "But you wouldn't calm down……"

Without answering, Kenshin ran out of the room, not after Maki and Mai, but after Kaoru, ignoring Kamatari's shout for him to come back. He hoped that she hadn't thought wrongly of him. He ran to the front door, but looking out over the fields, he saw a car driving away, holding both twins, but Kaoru was nowhere in sight.

He ran up the flights of stairs, and into his bedroom, where he remembered Kaoru had put all her things to help him study. He paused when he saw her sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Kaoru….."

"Don't." She told him. She watched as he labored to get his breathing steady.

"It's not what you think….." He began to say, but she held up a hand.

Her blue eyes connected with his. "I know." She answered softly. "It's not." A look of confusion and hurt mixed into his beautiful violet eyes. Wouldn't she let him explain?

She quickly realized what he thought. "Kenshin, I know you didn't do that purposely. It was most probably Hayashi-san who did that. I just……couldn't stand to see such a pretty girl kissing you. At first, I was jealous, but then, I realize that you wouldn't ever do that."

He pulled in deep breaths. "So…..you're not angry?"

She shook her head. "No." She gave him a small smile. "I'm not…..I'm sorry about the way I reacted."

He laughed, suddenly feeling at ease. "I'm so glad you're not mad!" He sat down on the bed next to her. "And I would've guessed what you were thinking when you saw that……" He reached out and took her hand.

Kaoru stifled a giggle, and with her other arm, she encircled Kenshin's waist, bringing her head down on his shoulder. "You've still got makeup on." She told him. "And this horrible shirt." She tugged at the said shirt playfully. "Actually, it looks pretty good…."

"On me, of course." He added. "I make anything I wear look good. Don't you know that by now?"  
She gave his waist a little squeeze. "Yes, yes." She sighed, deciding to pacify him. Arrogance sure didn't leave a person very quickly.

Running a hand through her hair for a moment, he breathed in her scent, before saying, "I've got to go take this makeup off."

"Wait, Kenshin. Can't we just stay like this for a little? It's hardly ever we get time to ourselves."

He settled comfortably next to her, acquiescing. They sat in silence, content with each other's warmth and presence.

**0-0-0-0-0  
**

Misao pulled at her hair in frustration. She just did not understand the question that the chemistry textbook was posing to her. About her sat her friends: Tae, Omasu, Okon, Chihiro, Yuki, Kaoru and Hikaru. They were over at Hikaru's house, as she was still under house arrest.

They were all studying for different things. For Kaoru, her chief concerns were Calculus and Physics, as well as parenting. Thanks to Kenshin's constant care of the 'child' she had gotten a high mark so far, but the exam would prove to be difficult.

No one spoke much, as they were all serious: they didn't want to waste time. This study group was actually getting somewhere at least. The only problem was, they had been studying for nearly three hours already, without stopping. Those with previous experience in a subject tried to tutor the others who needed help.

In other words, Kaoru was once again teaching. Not that she really minded, but she felt tired. After having come from Kenshin's from tutoring him, she was mentally exhausted.

"I still don't get this question, Kaoru!" Misao said. In her frustration, she broke her pencil in half. Everyone at the table jumped.

"Be patient, Misao." Kaoru warned her. "We have lots of time. It is Tae and Okon who should be worrying – this is their last year and their exam comes before ours." She sat back, with a sigh. "And besides, I think it's time for a break."

Tae gave Kaoru a sympathetic look. "Yes, Misao-chan, let the poor girl rest. We'll have to study on our own for now."

In a timid voice, Hikaru spoke. "I-if ever there is assistance that is needed, I will gladly offer my advice." She hadn't spoken for the whole thing, except to invite her guests in.

Misao was skeptical. "Are you good at calculus?"

Hikaru shrugged. "I could try." She answered, taking the paper and pencil out of Misao's hands and glancing at the problems in silent scrutiny. She then began to start scribbling something. Handing it back, Misao saw that it was the right answer. And she had made it look so simple.

She groaned. "I can't help it if I hate the subject."

"Well, I do not like it either." Hikaru stated. "I do not like Physics….or any subject for that matter." Everyone smiled at that comment. Of course, they didn't like school either, but they were happy to hear that she was speaking. She hardly ever did, and she never expressed her opinion on something before.

Kaoru laughed. "How can you like a subject when the teacher's just a….well, I'd rather not say."

" I hear that Takayama-sensei was the one that recommended you to go on that trip to France." Hikaru said. "Will you go?"

She shook her head. "No. I've decided not to."

Everyone was shocked. "What?" They cried in unison.

She blushed. "I…..I don't see the need to go. I have all I want here…….my friends, my family…."

"…….Your boyfriend!" Misao supplied, giggling.

Everyone sighed wistfully at the comment. It was most rare that a high school girl would get herself a boyfriend before the exams. It was amazing that the school had not interfered further on the topic. They all wished they could have the perfect man. And Kenshin was one good man too. She was lucky.

"Kenshin will probably send you to France himself." Okon said dreamily.

"I wish I had a man that loved me half as much!" Omasu agreed.

They had all stopped writing and studying by now. It was high time they had some talk. Everything was like a tight spring that was wound up so tightly and just waiting to be set free. Exams could do that to a person.

Misao turned to Hikaru. "So, what about you?"

Hikaru looked up, confused. "What about me?"

She sighed impatiently. "You know! Are you and Okita-san an item or what?"

The poor girl went totally red. "I-I…….I am not sure….." She fumbled with her pencil, dropping it into her lap. "I…I think so……."

That got everyone off the edge again. They all began talking at once, demanding that she spill the inside scoop. Relationships were always welcome. She told them plainly that Okita and her had decided to be announced officially steady, as it was only right to know each other first, before wedding.

Even though Okita had a hard time admitting it, he found he really did love Hikaru. He felt guilty to Ai though, as he had not spoken about his feelings to her yet. Every time he tried to call, Ai was not there.

Chihiro sighed. "Well, Seta-san is leaving for University soon. Kojimachi Private High is losing some really good guys."

Misao remembered her promise and felt bad for not saying anything yet. She hoped she could make it up to her. She shot Chihiro an apologetic look.

They all snapped out of their reveries as Kaoru politely cleared her throat. They had only an hour of study time left, and they had to use it well. She picked up her physics and delved in.

On her way home, Misao held her books in her arms. She lived very close to the Okita residence, and so, decided that she could walk. She wanted to get some exercise and some fresh air. Studying had made her head hurt slightly.

Although her grades weren't the worst, she knew they could be better. However, she didn't quite enjoy class, and would rather be practicing some after school activity. She was an active dancer, and had joined a hip hop club. That, and Jiu Jitsu, however, the season for the latter was already over.

She was looking forward to the start of the new grade though: in the spring, the horseback riding classes were a must for all students to take, and she loved horses. However, it meant etiquette classes had to be taken too. She sighed. At this rate, she'd never find a boyfriend.

The sun was setting, and she hadn't called Jiiya to let him know where she was yet. He would no doubt be panicking, and that was never good for an old man like himself. Even though Misao was not his daughter, he still loved her as one. Neglected by her parents, he had taken her in under his wings. While he was not overprotective of her, he still liked to know where she was and who she was with. Nowadays, walking on the streets alone was not safe.

By the time she got to her house, it would be dark. However, the cool wind made the headache subside. Many things were on Misao's mind – some troubling, some good. But she always kept a smile on her face so that others around her would not worry or get hurt. Optimistic – that was the key.

She gasped when she heard a voice say, "Excuse me miss, do you have time?"

She thought, maybe she heard wrong: was he asking for the time, or was he asking for her to do something with him? She stopped in her tracks to see a shadowed figure, making its way to her.

"What do you want?" She asked, instantly defensive.

After what Hikaru had told them that day, about the men in the alleyway, she had every reason to be wary. There would be no one to help her, but, she could take care of herself. Still, she was a bit afraid.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, and into the light. Misao looked up to see a smiling Soujiro step up. Confused and relieved, Misao felt herself relax. It was only Soujiro……..her wariness perked up again.

What was he doing here at this time of the night?

And what kind of a question was that, he had asked to her?

"What do you want?" She asked, trying to remain calm.

Seeing that she was still defensive, Soujiro held up his hands. "I heard from Okita-san that you were at his house and I wanted to come and talk to you. So I waited for you to walk home."

She raised her eyebrow. "How did you know I would be walking home?"

He showed her his cell phone. "I asked Okita-san of course. I am his cousin you know." He gave her another gesture that he was not going to hurt her. "I decided to walk you home, if that's okay with you. The streets are not safe."

Realizing that he was being totally truthful, Misao felt herself relax a little. But still, that didn't answer her second question. "What the heck was up with that question?"

Soujiro smiled sheepishly. "I meant what I said: do you have time?"

"For what?"

"Why are you so suspicious?" He asked, laughing a bit. "I have no bad intentions. I just wanted to have a word with you, that's all. I promise on my honor that I will do nothing, and I will deliver you back home safely." He gave her a bow.

Finally, she laughed. "Sorry, Soujiro. I guess it's stupid of me to be so scared for no reason. I should have known you wouldn't do anything to me." She felt so bad and guilty for thinking that way.

"I would never hurt you, Misao." Soujiro said quietly.

She flipped her long braid over her shoulder, and rested her hand on her hip. She gave him a big reassuring, yet apologetic smile. "I guess I have time. What's up?"

He shook his head. "No, not here. Come with me."

She followed after him, after giving Jiiya the phone call he must have been waiting for since he sounded very anxious. She felt tired and dirty, but she could wait for a little while longer. They walked for a little while, until they reached a couple of temple steps, leading up to the shrine. There, Soujiro paused. She took the liberty to sit down on one of the bottom steps, smoothing her school uniform's skirt out with her hands.

Soon, the blazers could come off, since spring was coming. It was going to be a long-sleeved white shirt for a little while though. At the moment, she was glad to be wearing a blazer – it was getting cold.

Soujiro was also dressed in his school uniform, still nicely done up. He didn't have his book bag with him though. She decided not to ask where he had come from, as it wasn't really important.

"Misao……in a couple of weeks, I'll be graduating….." he said finally, stuffing his hands self-consciously in his pants' pockets. She watched him as he began to pace, with her blue-green eyes. He was trying to find the words to say. "…..And after all this time…..in the short time I've gotten to know you…..I'm really glad we could become friends."

"So am I, Soujiro!" She told him sincerely.

He gave her a bright smile back. "As you know, I'll be going into University next year…..so….there is a chance we may not see each other again."

Misao frowned. "That's true….isn't it?" She murmured. Poor Chihiro would miss him a lot! She jumped to her feet then. "Soujiro! I have something I want to tell you, before you do go away……before it gets too late."

Soujiro turned to face her finally. "What?" He asked, this time, wanting to let her speak first. He hoped…..that maybe…..

"Chihiro-chan, one of my best friends…..she wanted me to let you know……that she is in love with you – and she wants to know what you feel for her." There! She had said it! Despite the fact that it did not come from her, she felt herself flushing with embarrassment.

Soujiro froze, a tinge of pink playing across his nose and cheeks. This was not what he had been expecting at all! Was she so blind? Or maybe…..she didn't feel that way for him.

He couldn't help but just stare. In a way, he was flattered that someone would like him, and at the same time, really worried because it would complicate matters between Misao and her friend. But, he couldn't lie – he had to tell her now, or else he'd forever regret not doing so.

"Soujiro?" She asked, seeing a play of emotions on his face.

"Aa…..I-I'm surprised….." he truthfully replied, "and at the same time, upset….."

"Upset?" She asked.

"Yes….." He murmured. He looked away.

Misao was more than just confused. He looked distressed. "Why?"

"Because, Misao." He let out a frustrated breath. "Because, I can't return her feelings. I have feelings for somebody else."

Saddened for her friend, Misao reached out and grasped his arm, to prevent him from walking away from her before she got the bit of information she needed. She wanted to be truthful with Chihiro. "Who?" She demanded. A moment of silence passed. Misao wondered whether or not she should have asked that. Soujiro seemed pensive. Finally he opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm in love with you, Misao!" He said quickly, staring her in the eyes.

Her grip on his arm loosened. This time, the look of distress passed on to her. "M-me?" She asked, feeling suddenly dizzy. This was not happening. What would she say to Chihiro? What would Chihiro say? Was that the reason why Soujiro had come so late to speak with her? That was probably what he had been wanting to say from the beginning, though, and she had never let him finish.

Soujiro frowned at her reaction to his news. He knew she wouldn't love him back – but he had been prepared for that. He had just wanted to be truthful with her.

"B-but! You can't be!" She cried. "You tried to hook me up with Aoshi-sama!" she frantically tried to find a way out of the situation.

"I did…..didn't I?" He mumbled, more to himself than to her. "But I loved you, even before then….."

"Then, why didn't you tell me?" She cried.

"Because I didn't want to complicate things for you even more! What with Ai-san, Okita-san, and Shinomori-san…..I didn't want to include myself in the mess! Besides," He smiled sadly, "I would do anything for your happiness, even if it means to give up my own."

He was right of course. However, it was almost the same – this complicated matters too. But yet….

Yet…..

He was so sweet.

"I don't know what to say." She told him.

He gave her his usual masked grin. "Then don't say anything at all. Come on, I'll walk you home."

With that, he began to lead them, giving her no more outward sign of emotions. She, on the other hand, followed him, thinking. The walk was silent on the way home.

But it didn't bother either of them. They were comfortable together, despite what had happened earlier.

When Misao reached her house, she flopped onto her bed with a sigh, and buried her head in her pillows.

What would she do now?

**  
0-0-0-0-0**

Yes!  
Another high score!

Takayama-sensei had honestly thought something had possessed Kenshin because he had begun to do so well in her class. He was up there with some of the most brightest students, and Kaoru was working just as hard as ever. It seemed the both of them wanted to keep their promise to the school principal.

Every day, she became a bit rougher with the both of them, and totally worked hard to try and crack Kaoru's mental strain.

There was something about the girl that annoyed her, and yet, at the same time, made her want to push the girl to limits that were probably never reached before. Kaoru was successfully striving to reach the almost impossible goals that were laid out before her.

Unbeknownst her to her, Kaoru was given a different test from every one every time. One that was composed to be much harder, and more complicated.

However…..she still managed to be at the top.

How frustrating!

"Kamiya-san, it isn't proper for a girl like you to put on such grand airs." Takayama-sensei said one day, smugly. "A person of your class should be more soft-spoken."

Kenshin was about to answer, but Kaoru held up a hand to him. This was her fight.

"Then you shouldn't be speaking at all, sensei, if I may say so."

"You're sure rude!" The teacher snapped back. "You can just go stand in the hall for today. I don't want to see your face in here anyway."

Kaoru bowed politely, and gave her a haughty look, before leaving the class.

The bitch…..

She sat outside the class and buried her face in her arms. She felt kinda upset that the teacher liked to rag on her, and at the same time, upset because Kenshin would be going away into University. Sure, he had promised that he would visit her often, but it would be very different. Everything seemed to be going wrong. She had made up her mind though that she would not get depressed.

When Kenshin came out with his test results, she was very happy for him. She forgot all her problems.

"See, I told you that you were very smart." She took his hand affectionately in hers.

"This is the highest score yet." He said, feeling giddy. "Wait until Nakamura-san sees this."

He was a proud boy, always liking to show off whenever he could. He was proud of himself – he had managed to get a good mark, all because he studied! If Kaoru hadn't persuaded him though……he looked down at her, and she seemed content to be by his side. He would miss her terribly, but he hadn't said anything, afraid to get her emotionally upset.

His life had changed so much over the past year, just because of her.

He had been a rich, spoiled brat – and got whatever he wanted. Until she walked into his life…..then everything began to change. His whole world was thrown upside down. He remembered how they had fought so much at the beginning.

He remembered her pain, and her loneliness…..the hardships and her trauma.

Most of that had been his fault, and he still felt unworthy of her, yet……she stayed with him. It was strange that they were together. Almost like a dream, and he hoped to God that he would never wake up.

She was right: some things couldn't be bought with money.

He smiled, and gripped her hand a bit tighter. Instead of walking with her to her locker, he coaxed her into coming with him to the restricted area they had gone to previously in the past, and before she could say something, he gave her a passionate kiss.

She melted instantly, and between kisses, she managed to say, "We'll be late for class."

His only answer was to chuckle and bring her closer.

When it ended, she looked up at him, wonderingly. "What was that all about?"

"To say thank you for everything." He told her. "And to let you know that I am a bit sad at the thought of leaving you behind."

She stuck her lip out teasingly. "You know, you could always stay behind for another year." Half of her wanted that, and the other half knew he couldn't.

"We have to keep the promise to the school principal." He said with a sigh. "Though, even if we don't, I don't see what he can do. It's not like we'd break up or something."

She sat down on the floor, drawing her knees up to her chest. He sat down next to her as she replied, "I could get kicked out of this school though. And I don't want that, because I've grown to love it. I know it's not really my place here, but people have become close to me, and even though it's a topnotch school, they've come to accept me.

"I've always been labeled a geek – don't get me wrong, I had many friends in the other schools I attended – it's just that, it makes me feel proud that I can teach other people without as much criticism."

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything in class to defend you today." He said quietly.

"That was my fight." She answered, her gaze smoldering. "I wouldn't have wanted you to. Besides, that's another thing at this school: there's always a challenge. In the other schools, I hardly had a challenge, except, maybe Katsu who always managed to get on my nerves, but….." She shrugged.

The bell rang, indicating the start of the second period class. They laughed: their time together was always being interrupted.  
"I want to know a whole lot more, Kaoru." Kenshin said, getting to his feet. "About you…..about school…..about everything." He wanted to make up for lost time. "I'll take you out after school: are you busy?"

She scowled at him. "You should be studying."

"Just for a little while," He pleaded. "We'll go somewhere simple."

"Simple?" she repeated, with an eyebrow raised.

He blushed a bit. "Well, what I think is simple anyways. Please?"

She smiled and gave him a hug. "Okay." Then, she ran to her next class.

**0-0-0-0-0  
**

Sanosuke wandered out the twin oak doors with Aoshi and Amakusa. They were going to wait for Okita, so that all of them could hang out and go smoke up or something. It had been a while since they did that together. Of course, Kenshin wouldn't go, as he had plans with Kaoru, and, he insisted he had quit smoking. As if! There was a longing in his eyes every time he saw a cigarette.

Bad habits really do die hard.

A girl was sitting down on the ledge, swinging her legs around like a bored child, and humming a tune beneath her breath.

She was short – a good inch or two shorter than Kenshin, that was evident, as her feet were not even able to touch the floor. A small tinge of pink had played across her cheeks and nose. She drew her jacket closer to her body as the wind blew, causing her long black hair to fly a bit.

Her brown eyes were looking at the school's garden, at the flowers that were starting to bud. Most likely, when it was spring, the colors would look pretty. She was curious, as always, and wanted to go see that part of the school. Was the grass soft to sit on, by there? Perhaps it would be a good place to read, during lunch. With Okita by her side!

She began to daydream, but it came to a sudden halt when she remembered that he was going to be leaving the school after exams. Disappointed, she jumped when she saw a tall lanky figure standing there, watching her.

Spiky brown hair that was tousled, and dark brown chocolate eyes were possessed by a tall, lean boy, who had tanned skin and a mischievous smile. Behind him stood two others: one that had dark black hair and blue eyes that were like ice, and the other with long flowing brown hair.

That intrigued her: men liked to wear long hair like her – perhaps there wasn't much of a difference between the two genders after all. She couldn't help but stare openly with curiosity at him.  
They were silent, and coolly composed, leaning against the school building. Didn't these people hang out with Kaoru's boyfriend? They were also friends of Okita if she could remember clearly…..  
Jumping again at the sound of Sanosuke's voice, she turned her attention to him, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. She tried to shrink away, but to do so, would mean that she would fall off the ledge. She prayed that her ability to be a klutz would not show itself at that moment. She blinked.

"Yo! Little Miss." He said, giving her a small salute.

Little Miss? Was he mocking her?

Despite her initial fear at his forwardness, she managed to give him a small bow of the head. "Can……I help you, sir?"

Sanosuke raised an eyebrow at her timid question. "Well, actually, you could help me out……" He moved forward, and it was all Hikaru could do to stay rooted in the same place. Her grip on the ledge tightened, until her knuckles turned white. Fear passed through her eyes, but he never noticed any of that.

"You could give me your phone number, because I seem to have forgotten mine." He said, slyly.

Aoshi rolled his eyes. That was such a lame pick up line. Even he could come up with something way better than that!

Hikaru, however, did not get the joke. Turning confused eyes to him, she repeated incredulously, "You forgot your own telephone number?"

Sano went red at her disdain. He hadn't been expecting her to be so point. When he looked closely, he realized that she really had no idea that she was being hit on. Now this was new!

"Nah, I'd rather have your number." He insisted.

She blushed, realizing that he was not going to do something to her, but then still wary: what if she didn't give him his number? She all of a sudden wished that Okita were there. It was time that she took matters into her own hands. She was tired of being treated badly, and as much as she wanted to cry because she was still afraid, she looked away.

"I don't want to give you my number." She told him, gravely, hoping that he wouldn't go into an outrage. A feeling of triumph flooded through her: she had answered back! And it felt good!

Sanosuke, of course, did not know what was running through her mind: all he knew was that she was a difficult chick to hit on. He tried again. "Come on, how could you not want to go out with me?"

She peered up at him. "What is your name?" She asked, finally.

He grinned. So she had been playing hard to get. "Sagara Sanosuke."

"Nice to meet you." She told him. "I am Kobayashi Hikaru. Are you not one of Okita-san's friends?"

Sanosuke nodded. "Yeah…." He paused. "….Did you say Kobayashi Hikaru?" He asked.

She nodded, and he groaned. Great – he was hitting on his best friend's girl. "Ah, you're the fiancée of Okita?"

"Yes." She responded, giggling at his expression. "He told me to wait for him here….."

"Aw, come on, forget about him." Sanosuke said grinning and elbowing her playfully. "Why don't you go out with someone more charming?"

She giggled again, as she saw Okita making his way up the stairs. "Like who?"

"Like who? Like me of course!" Sanosuke said, flexing his muscle, but of course, through his blazer, she could not see it. "I'm more of a man that Okita will ever be anyway, not to mention much more handsome."

"I don't think so." Okita piped up from behind him.

Jumping, Sanosuke spun to face Okita, who was standing there with a playful smirk on his lips. His arms were crossed, and Hikaru couldn't help but giggle all the more. "Are you trying to hit on my girlfriend, Sanosuke?"

He held up his hands in defense. "Naw, man, I'm not…..just complimenting her – you've got a lucky catch."

"I know." Okita said, grinning. "What was that about me not being as manly as you?"

Sanosuke rolled his eyes. "I said nothing of the sort." He shot Hikaru a pleading look, to help him out of the sticky situation.

It didn't help that Aoshi and Amakusa were laughing so hard they nearly fell over. To ease himself of the embarrassment, he began to pull out a cigarette. Okita gladly accepted one, and lit it, letting the substance fill his lungs. He exhaled and looked over to Hikaru who still sat on her perch on the ledge. She was wrinkling her nose in disgust at the smell.

He waved it at her. "Would you like to try?"

"No." She answered automatically. "If you will excuse me, I will wait there." She nodded toward the gardens. It was a perfect chance to see what it was like. Without waiting for an answer, she stalked off.

Sanosuke had already passed the others a cigarette, and leaned against the building. "She's a nice girl." He commented.

"Back off, she's mine." Okita laughed.

"Take care of her, man – you never know when you'll lose the ones you love the most….." Sanosuke said seriously.

Okita nodded, watching as Hikaru's figure sprawled onto the grass, in a carefree manner. "Don't worry – I will. Even if it means I have to go through hell."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Luckily for all the students at Kojimachi Private High, classes on Saturday had been cancelled to allow students to review on their own and to enjoy the weekend in full.

Kaoru and Kenshin planned their first official date at the park on that day. For Kaoru, she felt bad, because she had gotten upset with him over something so trivial as showing up late for their usual examination study period. She hadn't been very relenting, since she had wanted to spend time with her siblings, who complained that she loved Kenshin more than them.

The joys of parenting…..

The class had taught her squat, in her eyes.

Of course, Kenshin tried his best to be understanding. That and the thought that Kaoru had reached that time of the month again did not help situations any.  
They met up at the park, Kenshin being thirty minutes earlier, just to save himself the tongue-lashing he had received the previous day. He was dressed casually in a sweater that had blue criss-crossing lines all over it and black pants.  
For this occasion, Kakujin and Hiroto were not invited – it was much needed time spent together, and Kenshin did not want anything to mess it up.

She arrived promptly at the agreed time, relieved that Kenshin was already there. He gave her a gentle smile in greeting.

"Kenshin…..about the other day, I'm sorry….." She said.

He gave her a shrug. "That's okay – it happens. I guess I should be more careful about time."  
She led them to the shade of a tree, and spread out the blanket, before putting a small basket on top of it. "We might as well have some lunch." She told him. "I don't feel like walking around too much today, if you get my meaning."

He felt himself get hot in the face, and laughed. He reached out and took her hand. "Let's talk." He said seriously.

They talked about various things, in low voices, so as not to disturb others who were walking by, and so that no one would be able to intrude in their privacy.

The topics ranged from school all the way down to their pasts. Kenshin, who was reluctant to recount it all in full detail, was about to, when he caught sight of Sanosuke walking up to them.

He had come to drop Tsubame-chan off at a friend's house and was going to take a short cut through the park to get to the nearby mall. He was aching for a smoke, but the park specifically said no smoking.

Bummer.

Kaoru noticed him finally, too, as he took a few steps closer.

"Yo, Jou-chan!" He greeted. He nodded towards Kenshin. "What you guys doing?"

Kenshin shrugged, "Not much." He drew Kaoru closer to him and rolled his eyes, hoping Sano would leave soon.

Sano eyed the two, and gave a fake apologetic smile. "Was I interrupting something?"

"No, not really." Kaoru answered. "We were just talking." She was annoyed that he'd come and ruined their time alone, but she pursed her lips into a tolerant smile.

Sano sat beside Kenshin, much to Kaoru's dislike and disappointment, and elbowed him playfully. "You're real smooth, Kenshin! I honestly thought you were joking with this whole dating thing."

Kaoru, who had just finished talking with Kenshin about that kiss that he had shared with Maki, glanced at him. "Joking?" She asked.

Kenshin gave Sano a pained smile. "Uh…." If Sano said anything about the conversation from back then…….knowing Sanosuke as well as he did, Kenshin began to interrupt, but failed miserably.

"You know! You told us all: that you hated Jou-chan so much – and that you wanted her to fall in love with you so that you could get the last laugh, remember?" **(CH.3 – Cigarette #3)** Sano began laughing like it was something really funny.

Kaoru couldn't believe her ears. Was she hearing right? The whole thing…..the kisses, the confessions, hugs…..the presents…..they had all been a joke? A joke so that he could laugh at her?

Her face went red, and then really pale. She got up.

He jumped to his feet too. "No - wait! Kaoru……listen please….." he begged, knowing that it had all been a misunderstanding. He gave Sanosuke an exasperated glare. Just as things had begun to get touchy in their conversation too….

Her back was stiff. "It was all a joke….." She murmured.

"No…..Kaoru…..it wasn't….." he pleaded for her to listen, his eyes desperate.

"Did you say that, though, Kenshin?" She demanded, whirling to face him. Tears shone in her eyes, and the hurt and betrayal in them were so intense, that Kenshin momentarily forgot to breathe.

He couldn't lie, so he sighed. "Yes…..Kaoru…..I did……" he admitted. "But…..I swear that this isn't a joke."

"Really?" She asked, looking at him doubtfully. "How do I know you're not just lying…..?"

He felt his throat constrict at the hardness of her eyes. "I would never lie to you…."

She was thinking about the kiss with Maki. "Was that kiss with her real?" Maybe she had been mistaken after all.

He couldn't believe that she just asked that question. "Kaoru!" he cried, hurt. He spread his hands out. "I know that you're hurt, but……but…." He could think of nothing to say.

Kaoru was just as hurt. She didn't know what to believe anymore. And he had admitted to saying that too. Emotions welled up, causing her eyes to mist, and her chest to heave. Pain, regret, remorse were evident among them, but the most was anger. She had never felt so angry before in her life. Not even when her father died. Here she had willingly given her whole heart into his hands, and yet, he had used it. To her, it looked like he was laughing silently. Or maybe it was just because she was not quite in the best of moods.

Sanosuke suddenly regretted what he had said. He knew that it had been the worst thing to say at the moment. He felt so bad, that he wanted to say something, but Kenshin quietly asked,

"Kaoru…..what do you want me to do so that you will believe me?"

She never answered for a moment, a cold silence settling between them.

"What do you want me to do……?" Kenshin asked, now hoarsely. When Sano looked closer, he saw some tears had fallen onto his cheeks. His whole day had been ruined, but he was willing to do anything Kaoru asked him to, to prove his love for her…..

With a heavy heart and tears of her own flowing down her cheeks, she answered in a soft voice. "Just leave me alone……just leave me alone……" She brought her hands up to her face and began to weep. He stood there stiffly, and then, woodenly put his hand to her shoulder.

Flinching, she shrugged it off. "Just….leave me alone!" She cried. "Go away! Out of my life – I thought for a moment that it would start picking up. I thought everything was going to be okay! I thought I was safe with you. But……"

"Kaoru……"

"I don't want to see you right now, Kenshin……" She said, her voice choked with tears. "I don't want to be around you……"

He stepped back, turning away from her. His bangs covered his eyes and he shook with sobs at her sentence. She wanted him to leave……and get out of her life. And he would. He would do just that….for her.

He clenched his hands again and again, trying to gather up the courage to speak. His heart hammered against his chest, and he wanted to beg her for her forgiveness and beg her to let him explain. He was torn with her strict sentence. He could feel a part of him tear and start crumbling.

His heart? ……His heart was still in her hands……

"I understand, Kaoru……I understand….." Kenshin whispered finally. "If it will make you happy, I'll never see you again." He began to walk away, as Kaoru collapsed to her knees, crying.

Sanosuke reached out and grabbed Kenshin's arm. "What! Kenshin, Jou-chan didn't mean that! You can't just go."

He gave his best friend a smile, the purple eyes spoke volumes of pain and sorrow. "I was never worthy of her, Sano. This just proves what she really thinks of me." He pulled his arm out of his friend's grasp. "Please take care of her…..for me……"

"Kenshin!" Sanosuke cried, as his friend turned his back walked out of their lives.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**  
**

**ANSWERS TO QUESTIONS ASKED AND CULTURAL NOTES:  
**

**JML** – Eeks, sorry about that Jay-san (Sweatdrops) I did a typo. HARAKIRI is the word. "Disembowlment" a sick way of suicide.

**PHONETICS:** Japanese uses a phonetic system to pronounce their words. In actuality, there is no "L" in the Japanese language. They are pronounced with a sharp "R" instead. The word "Melody" is pronounced "Meirodii". So it is not spoken like Spanish in that sense. (Hitorkiri Miao-Miao-san, I hope that helped)

**JAPANESE LANGUAGE**: In some text books, words like "Doumo" will be spelled "Doomo" or have a line over the "o". This simply means that the "o" sound is stretched. Like the word "door". Depending on the word, it can either be spelled with a double o, or "ou". It all depends on the HIRAGANA/KATAKANA/KANJI.

For example: doozo – (two 'o's)

Otousan – (an 'ou') (hope that helped, Curlsofserenity-san)

**SEQUEL **– I'm still thinking about a sequel…..maybe not……it depends……..

**GRAMMAR **– the particle "no" is a possessive particle. (Ever Happy-san, I hope this bit helps)

Watashi (no) oniichan MY brother.

Chiki (no) baka I would have to translate this as "Chiki is the owner of all idiots" ? hard to explain. .

Boku (no) jisho – MY dictionary.

The Particle "ni" is used for time, or places.

Resutoran (ni) ikimasu – I'm going to the restaurant.

5ji (ni) ikimasen – I am not going at 5:00.

**SUPERSTITIONS** – Japan has many superstitions. Left-handedness is one of them. It is believed that you are either cursed or a witch if you are left-handed, believe it or not. I'm left-handed, but in no way do I think I'm cursed or whatever.

In Japan, the number four (shi) is not used or said. SHI death. Therefore, sometimes, there is no fourth floor or fourth room in a hotel. "Yon" is another way of saying four, the more commonly used one.

There are many folklore and many different superstitions. Some take it seriously, others don't. (LstCharmed1 – I hope that answered your question)

**MULTIPLE MEANINGS** – Japanese words usually have multiple meanings. "Yasumi" break. "Oyasuminasai" good night. But in a more literal sense, it means, to have a break at night.

Anata you, but it also means 'dear, darling,'

'nasai' is simply…..I would guess the suffix of the word, making it more formal and more polite. One could simply just keep it as, "Oyasumi!" or "gomen!" (Kakashi-fan, I hope that cleared it up for you)

**EASTER** – Holidays when it comes to a religion does not exist in Japan really. Most schools do not honor the Christian holidays. There is no Easter vacation in my school, but I do celebrate it. Rad-dreamer, I hope that helped.

**JAPANESE COMPUTERS** – I have an American one, but to get Japanese characters, there is a program installed. Japanese computers, however, do not have thousands of keys. Goodness, everyone only has 10 fingers. If you gave me a keyboard with ALL Japanese characters, I'd have a fit! They look similar to American computers, and there are buttons and commands that allow you to type in Japanese.

**SPORTS **– The main sport in Japan other than the famous Sumo Wrestling is BASEBALL! They love baseball and soccer, but baseball is the most watched sport.

**KABUKI **– A popular play in the form of art. Like a theatrical presentation, with masked figures, usually depicting life in the meiji era. Nowadays, young people are not attracted to it. It's like…..the opera! Or a ballet!

Back in the olden days, men used to play the women as well. Just like in Shakespeare's time. Geishas now act the parts out in the modern days.

They are women in elaborately colored Kimonos, with white, white faces and lots of makeup. Back then, they were actually prostitutes, but now, they are dancers and actors.

**EXCHANGE STUDENTS:** If you wish to become an exchange student and go to Japan, consult your school counselors and contact your school board to see if it is possible and offered. If not, I suggest, saving money! LOL! (Naiya-Metsuki-san, I hope that answered your question!)

**CHRISTIANS:** In Japan, Christians are not as persecuted as they are in China, or as they have been in the olden days. In my own experience, no one really cares if I am Christian or not. . (rumi-chan1, that's the answer to your question!)

**Dictionary words/phrases:  
**

Hajimemashite – Nice to meet you (for the first time)

Yoroshiku – In a literal sense, means, please take care of me. In introducing oneself it means, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Shitsumon – Question

Shitsumon ga arimasu – I have a question!

Kore – this

Sore – that

Are – That over there

Dore – which?

Kono – This (noun) ex. Kono konpyuuta – this computer.

Sono – That (noun) ex. Sono enpitsu – that pencil.

Ano – That (noun) over there. Ex. Ano hon – that book over there.

Dono – Which (noun)? Ex. Dono denwa? – which phone?

Desu – the 'to be' verb. Watashi wa Chiki desu (I am Chiki).

Desu ka – the particle for a question – Anata wa Kenshin desu ka? (Are you Kenshin?)

EXAMPLES:

To eat (root of verb 'taberu')

_Present tense_ – Tabe**masu ** _Past Tense_ – Tabe**mashita** _Negative_ – Tabe**masen**

Did you eat? – Tabe**masu **ka?

Have you eaten? – Tabe**mashita** ka?

Will you not eat? – Tabe**masen** ka?

To go (root of verb 'iku')

_Present tense_ – Iki**masu **_Past Tense_ – Iki**mashita ** _Negative_ – Iki**masen **

Are you going? – Iki**masu** ka?

Did you go? – Iki**mashita** ka?

Didn't you go? – Iki**masen** ka?

In these cases, the word for you is not used. After all, it is already implied.

I hope that this didn't confuse people……..

* * *

Anyway, please leave me a review, because they're always welcome! Next week, THE IMPOSSIBLE (When The World Revolves Around You's prequel) will be updated instead. To better understand this story more, I suggest that you read it too. 

See you next update!

-Chiki


	46. The Thin Line That Can Never Be Crossed

**WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU**

**By: Chiki Yumeshisa **

* * *

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…all original characters/ideas are mine to claim. **

AN: First note, remember that Kenshin has always been insecure, especially since his incident with Kitsurabi-san. (For those of you who are wondering why he didn't get a record or locked up, THE IMPOSSIBLE may explain it).

Secondly, remember that Sanosuke has a big mouth – he did not intend to get his friend into trouble. He is usually tactless. You all made him hide in a closet. I had to beg him to come out for this chapter!

Thirdly, I hope for those of you who aren't already dead from the last chapter (with all those who had heart failures and cried themselves to death) please enjoy this chapter, I hope you all find it satisfying!

**WARNING: MAJOR ANGST AND DARKNESS!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! No flames please. (And please, I beg, don't hate me……)**

* * *

**  
**

Chapter 46: - The Thin Line That Can Never Be Crossed -  


Unexpected situations happen every day……

Days go by with a slow monotonous method, that it can drive people insane. Either that, or drive them into a state of depression. They're numbered, and are always being counted down, slowly…..but surely……they disappear one by one, something never again to be seen; only remembered.

However, this was never the case with Himura Kenshin.

At least……not any more.

Life seemed mundane back then, but everything changed.

And it would always keep changing it seemed.

Not only would days be remembered, but treasured…..

The redhead boy was sullen, and felt hollow, returning home from his date - which did not go as planned - much earlier than expected.

His eyes were red rimmed, as he had been crying, and simply could not cry any more. He felt like his life had ended, but of course…..it had all been his fault. He had made up his mind. And apparently, so had Kaoru.

He managed to flop onto his bed, not bothering to remove his shoes or change from his clothing. He thought he could just die – and once again, he began to weep. He hugged a pillow to himself, and felt tears once again well up.

However, his Uncle had seen his disarray upon entering the house, and followed Kenshin to his room: to see his nephew crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried. His nephew was not known to cry like that regularly. And by the way his sobs racked his body, he knew it wasn't something silly. He gingerly sat down next to him, putting a hand on the boy's red hair in a soothing gesture.

Kenshin couldn't speak through his tears, so he tried in vain to cover his distress by burying his whole head under his pillow. That didn't work though, as Hiko's presence never got up or left.  
The room was quiet, save Kenshin's sobs as he tried to control his breathing, but was unable to, as he gulped in air, making a little sucking sound each time.

Hiko, for the first time, did not know what to do, except to let him cry and vent his frustrations out. He wanted Kenshin to know that he was always going to be there for him, no matter what. It pained him to see the boy suffering, and he had seen him get hurt enough times, and had had enough of it. He had never wanted Kenshin to be hurt – by anyone – and had always tried to shield the one he considered his son from pain.

He realized though, that this endeavor would not work – there was always going to be some things he could not protect Kenshin from.

He could already tell what happened, and a bit of his usual composed self nearly slipped. He was upset – he had tried to prevent this.

He waited until the sobbing subsided enough, before he spoke.

"I told you this would happen!" He said, a bit miffed.

Kenshin never replied, knowing he would get a scolding. Hiko took his silence for an affirmation of his assumption.

"Some poor girl comes along and uses your heart….."  
"….Uncle Hiko, it was my fault to begin with…." Kenshin interrupted in a muffled voice from behind his pillow. "She didn't use my heart – I used hers, and for that, I have to pay the price."

"Pay the price?" His uncle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can not see her again – I can't bear to!" Kenshin cried, pulling the pillow away from his face.

Hiko crossed his arms. His nephew had more problems to deal with: it wasn't good for his health. "Then, what will you do?"

Kenshin was silent for a while, many thoughts running through his head. Of course, his Uncle never had a suggestion, always making him decide for himself. His mind wandered to Kaoru, and how she had hurt him beyond anything imaginable. But then, he had hurt her far worse. He would always be unworthy. And for that…….for that, he had to sacrifice for her. "If so, then, I can not see her at all…..that means even at school."

"You will avoid her there?" His uncle prodded.

Staring with dull purple eyes at the ceiling, Kenshin answered, "I will not be going to Kojimachi then, so I will never see or hear of from Kaoru again."

Hiko said nothing: that Kamiya girl had proven to be the trouble he predicted when they first announced their relationship. He had thought Kenshin would choose to have a tutor, even though he hated those, but apparently, he was mistaken. Either that, or kick the Kamiya girl out of the school as he had done to so many others.

He drew himself up. "I don't see why you have to leave school – Kojimachi Private High School is your rightful place. Need I remind you that you are the son of the richest man in the whole of Japan? I won't have you going to some lowly first class school that doesn't even have a good reputation.

"Not only that, but have you forgotten what happened the last time you went to a school such as that? You were not accepted or treated as someone normal….."

Kenshin nodded. "I know, Uncle Hiko. But I would never want to take away from Kaoru's dream. She worked so hard to get into Kojimachi, to find her place among people who have a much higher class than her. She's got a family she has to take care of, and a goal she wants to reach in life." He propped himself onto his elbows to get a tissue from the tissue box on his bed stand. He wiped his eyes and then blew his nose.

"And what about you, Kenshin?" Hiko demanded. "Why can't she stay with the people of her own class? She has to take away from the goals you want to reach in life?"

Kenshin glared back. "If it makes her happy." He said evenly. "Please, Uncle Hiko…..I'm begging you, don't take away from Kaoru now. I love her too much…."

"Love." Hiko scoffed, seeing that Kenshin wouldn't budge from his standing position.

"I'll always love her." Kenshin said quietly.

"You're a true idiot." Hiko muttered, running his hands through his hair. "Do what you want." He sighed. "You always have, and I suppose, you always will."

A small smile took the place of the sad face his nephew had on. "Thank you, Uncle Hiko." He gave his Uncle a little bow before watching the elder walk out of the room.

Hiko left, knowing that he could not change Kenshin's mind, no matter how hard he tried.

Queen's High School would accept him without a doubt since he had already passed their written exam, prior. Even though he knew it would be difficult since he was going to be graduating in less than two weeks, he knew he could get through it.

Maybe he could find goals of his own.

Kaoru, on the other hand, went home quickly, and cried till her head ached. She didn't know, but she still loved Kenshin a lot, but it hurt her to find that she was always going to be the butt of his jokes. She had so selflessly given herself to him, and now, she found she regretted it.

Her heart was broken, and she had to force herself to move on, yet again.

She was tired of doing that all the time.

How would she be able to move on, when she would see Kenshin every day for the next two weeks?

Maybe…..she decided what she had to do.

It surprised her, though, when he wasn't at school the next day. Or the day after that, or the day after that, either. Despite her pain, she wanted to see him again, very badly.

Soujiro and the rest of his friends tried to console her, but it was the most difficult thing. For the first time in her life, Kaoru's mark dropped in physics. Now, even Takayama-sensei was worried.

"Kamiya-san, it is unusual for someone like you to be so down and out." She said, in a strict voice.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am." Kaoru replied. "I just….can't seem to think anymore."

"Because Himura is gone?" She asked, watching Kaoru's eyes.

"Gone?" Kaoru repeated, confused.

Takayama was surprised. "Why, Kamiya-san…..didn't you know? He transferred schools: he will no longer be attending Kojimachi."

Kaoru could hardly believe her ears!

But….it was for the best….

It was for her……

Oh, Kenshin!

In her bedroom, on her desk, stood the three roses Kenshin had given her on her birthday. They were dried, and still looked pretty.

Only……the red rose had fallen apart, as if it had withered.

Sanosuke seemed a bit upset with the idea, but Kenshin and he had had a long talk on the telephone together the day the couple had broken up. He knew that Kenshin had his own thoughts and had insisted that he had to move on. There was nothing he could do as a friend, but understand.

He couldn't help but blame himself for opening his mouth like that, but he surely hadn't thought things would end up like this.

However, Kenshin wasn't mad at him. He merely said that it was high time everyone moved on, and that one day, their paths would cross again.

One day……

Kenshin sat at his desk, feeling all eyes on him when he did so. Even after three days at the school, he could not bring himself to make any friends. Sure he hung out with Sanosuke after school, or talked with Soujiro and the rest of his buddies, but he still missed them.

He was once again, singled out. Not only because of his red hair, or his clothing, or his status, but because he was the new kid. And nobody wanted to befriend the new kid.

At the same time, he did not want to associate with any of them. He did not want to know what they thought of him, and he did not want to hear what they had to say to him. His sentences were reduced to a yes, no, or a maybe if anyone asked him anything. Even the teacher had stopped calling his name out in class, in an attempt to make himself more familiar and comfortable in the class. He retreated into his shell, not wanting to step out into the light.

Titters and squabbling passed him, as he delved into his book, poring over it, intent on trying to squeeze as much information into his brain as possible. The material was a little different from what he had learned in Kojimachi, but not so drastically. He was not aware of what was going on around him. Until, a hand came up and closed the text book.

Annoyed, he turned his purple eyes up to see who had done that.

"Physics, ah?" A guy asked. He was wearing a simple black sweater and jeans. He had dark streaks of orange through his otherwise black hair.

Not knowing what else to do, Kenshin nodded.

"The name's Jae." He said, pointing to himself. "HyunJae Yeong. But the people here just call me Jae."

Kenshin blinked. "Himura……..Kenshin." He answered, taking the book back. He hoped that this Jae would leave him be, but unfortunately for him, Jae stayed. He sat down in the desk in front of Kenshin, leaning forward. "Yes?"

"Just wondering….." Jae murmured. "Is that your real hair color?"

"Yes." Kenshin answered. He had lost track of how many times he had been asked that question in the same day.

Jae seemed to miss Kenshin's sigh of exasperation. He plowed ahead. "Are you from Japan?" He asked. "I come from Korea. Transferred here about two years ago."

_Good for you, _Kenshin thought. That would explain his funny accent when he spoke. "Yes, I do come from Japan." He answered, seeing that his simple one worded answers were not going to be enough for this curious one.  
Before Jae could ask another question, Kenshin said, a bit coldly, "If you'll excuse me, Yeong-san, I'm quite busy."

Jae brushed his bangs to the side, his expression hurt. "Sorry. Just trying to be friendly you know. Don't need to get all ruffled for nothing." He shrugged and got up.

Kenshin looked up in surprise, but Jae was already walking away, toward his little group of friends.

He stared down at his text book in his arms. He had been rather distant from everyone…..though, he couldn't help it. A part of him didn't want to associate with them, and the other part was too shy to. At the same time, he felt so bad that he had spoken badly to someone who had at least tried to be friendly with him, instead of being like the others, talking behind his back, or commenting on his looks. Rumors had started up the instant Kenshin had first walked into class, and the poor guy did nothing to stop it. There was nothing he could do anyway.

He thought, perhaps, it was not necessary to make friends – after all, he'd only be there for less than two weeks. That is, if he passed the exam. And he had every intention to.

After class, he ran to catch up to Jae, who was talking with two girls. As there were no uniforms at the school, they were dressed casually. They gave him confused smiles upon seeing his unfamiliar presence grace them.  
"Oh, hey, Himura!" Jae greeted, as if nothing had been said earlier that morning that had been upsetting.

"Hey….." Kenshin answered. "Um….I wanted to apologize for being so rude this morning." He said finally. "I was preoccupied."

The boy shrugged. "You study a lot?"

"No." Kenshin answered automatically.

A grin flashed on Jae's lips. "I see – these are my friends, Koo and Rain."

Kenshin finally registered the two girls, warily. Unlike most girls, they gave him friendly and polite smiles, rather than annoying alluring ones. He thought the names were rather….strange, but then again, who was he to question? They must have been abbreviated ones, like Jae's.

He introduced himself again, and at the questioning eyes of all three of them, decided to introduce his ever-silent bodyguard, Hiroto, before another sensei walked into the room, announcing the start of another period, another class…….another subject.

Kenshin scrambled back to his seat, once again, alone.

He was surprised though, when two others came up to him and started speaking with him. And then, almost as if the some of the class seemed to latch on, they all began to try and befriend him. Jae, kept them at bay though, laughing and telling them that they might scare him away.

Himura……..he had used his name instead of the words 'the new boy'.

Overwhelmed by the sudden onrush of friendliness, Kenshin could only give them all a watery smile.

Jae explained that the class was closely knit. For their whole high school lives, they had been in the same class together, as the teachers were the ones that moved around rather than the students. This resulted in strong bonds of friendship. They were all worried about parting ways after graduating, and Kenshin could see that everyone seemed comfortable with each other.

There were the occasional few that did not want to speak to Kenshin at all, and the small gang that avoided others at all cost.

Though Kenshin could not remember everyone's names at a glance, he felt much better than he had in a long while.

Of course, everyone questioned him about Hiroto, and were really surprised to find out that he was the richest kid in Japan, going to their school. Why, he never said, but the majority of the class was impressed. Kenshin could already feel some hostility being directed at him, but that was something to be expected.

They decided to take their lunch out onto the soccer field, where Jae invited him to join a game while they waited for the girls to come back. Kenshin politely declined, still not up to really associating. He watched instead, as his newfound friend began to bounce the ball from one knee to the other, smoothly. "I think it's cool that you are rich." Jae was saying, "Although, I don't think some people believe you."

"I don't care if they do or don't." Kenshin answered. "I would rather they not know, actually, but I guess it can't be helped because Uncle Hiko won't hear of Hiroto letting me out of his sight."

The soccer ball fell with a plop onto the soft grass, and he kicked it back and forth between his feet idly. "Why did you come to a normal high school? Aren't people like you supposed to go to Koj - "

"-imachi Private Institute?" Kenshin asked. "That's what everyone thinks." He smiled to himself. How strange was it that a poor girl attended the richest school there was, and yet, here he was, the richest kid in Japan studying at one of the poorest schools? Their roles had been switched! "I used to go to that school……." He trailed off, a bit saddened by the memories.

As usual, the ever curious Jae asked his questions. "You get kicked out?"

"No." Kenshin replied. "It's something I'd rather not talk about."

Jae took his seat next to him, as Koo and Rain and two others made their way up to them. "I hope I'm not pissing you off with my questions – it's not every day I get to meet a rich kid." He said, gratefully taking a bundle from Koo's outstretched hand.

Kenshin merely shrugged, and watched as they began to joke around with each other. He turned to see Hiroto casually leaning against a tree, surveying the area with hawk-like eyes. His body guard hadn't been too happy when Kaoru and Kenshin had broken up, and Kakujin had been even more upset about it. Of course, neither could do much about it, so they watched over Kenshin like protective big brothers that trailed him like shadows.

"Want some?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and stared at the package of sweets that Jae was offering to him. They were made of some sort of cracker that was covered with chocolate. Not wanting to be ruder than he already was, Kenshin took one. He had no lunch of his own, as he didn't feel like going somewhere, or eating. Instead, he continued to examine the small group of people he was with.

When they had finished eating, Jae insisted that they wanted Kenshin to join in on the fun, even if it would only be for a couple of weeks.

"It's no use being a loner." Jae had said, winking.

With a smile, Kenshin got to his feet, dusting his LATX pants off from the blades of grass and nodded. "Count me in, then."

Misao sat on top of Soujiro's desk, playing with her braid. She didn't have her usual smile on her face, and Soujiro, who had been in the middle of trying to fix his binder that had broken apart on the way to class, didn't have his on either. At the present moment, his tongue rested on his upper lip in concentration as he tried to piece the parts together with tape.

He did notice her sullenness though. "Is there something wrong?"

"Kaoru's been so out of it lately." Misao answered sadly. "I don't like it when she's not happy."

Leave it to Misao to be depressed too – but that was unusual, as the girl was always optimistic no matter what.

With a sigh, Soujiro stared at his handiwork. It sucked. But it would have to do, and serve him throughout the rest of the day. He began to place his papers back in. "Well, it's only natural because she is hurt." He said. "But you shouldn't look so down either, or else it will make her feel worse."

"I've tried everything I can." Misao said. "But she insists that she is fine. I know she isn't."

"Himura-san went out of his way for her this time. I hope she sees how much he really does love her." Soujiro pointed out. "I've lost a best friend."

Misao stared down at him, who was still busily trying to put his papers into their respective places. "I'm sorry it all had to end up like this, Soujiro……."

He laughed, the smile making its way back onto his face. "It wasn't your fault, Misao. They'll both get over it, soon, don't worry."

However, in truth, he was worried about Kaoru too. She seemed to be drowning and no one could help her. Her courage and ability to pick herself up and move on seemed to be broken and crippled. As was his nature, he wanted to help her. He considered Kaoru a sister of sorts. He caught her in the hallway by her locker.

"Good after noon, Kamiya-san." He said quietly, seeing that she didn't seem to be very pleased with his presence.

"Good after noon." She answered, turning around. Her blue eyes looked dull and the smile she placed on was beyond fake, in Soujiro's opinion. "Can I help you with anything?" Half her day were study periods, and she spent most of them teaching the people around her, instead of studying herself.

Soujiro shook his head. "Actually, Kamiya-san, I wanted to know if I could have a word with you." He said. "That is, if you're not busy."

"I guess so…….." She answered slowly. "Is there a problem?"

"No…..and yes….." He sat down, patting beside him, indicating that she sit too. She tucked her skirt under her carefully and sat next to him. "Misao has been telling me that she is worried for you. I am too. Do you care to share anything with me?"

She hid her face with her bangs. "No. Not really."

He felt irritated by her stubbornness. "Well, you know you can always tell me if something is bugging you." He said finally. "Your sadness affects everyone, and, I'm worried that it will not help you in your examination time."

Kaoru looked up finally. "I guess…..it doesn't really matter does it?" She whispered.

He fell silent, not knowing what exactly it was she was saying.

"I would not have seen him during University anyway….and…..we were never given the consent from his Uncle in the first place……." She turned to face him. "Even though I don't want to admit it, Sou-chan, I miss him – even though he's hurt me so much."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to." Soujiro said. "He's hurt too."

She buried her head in her arms. "I…..I don't know what to do……" She whispered.

He put his hand on her back, and gave it a little pat. "Don't keep it to yourself, Kaoru." He suggested. "And, like I've said before, you're allowed to cry."

She blinked. For the first time in days, a smile touched her lips. "You just called me by my first name."

He grinned, and put his hands up behind his head. "I did? Oops, sorry Kamiya-san."  
She laughed. Somehow, he always knew how to make her feel so much better. She tilted her head to the side, her long hair falling over her shoulder. They were no longer wearing blazers, as the school deemed that spring had finally come. Their shirts were to be tucked in though, and fully buttoned. The red ties were ever present. "Just like you call Misao-chan by hers."

The guy turned completely red. "She said…….she told me……that it was okay……." He began to fumble with his tie, and stop his blush, but it was useless.

"Is that so?" Kaoru giggled. "Well, she also told me that you admitted your feelings."  
Soujiro nearly choked, and if it was possible for him to turn any redder, it happened.  
"Congratulations……" Kaoru told him. "What did she say?"

"We've decided to stay friends for now." Soujiro said. "And I'm fine with that. I've realized, that's all I want. And I don't want to force her into doing something she doesn't want to."

At least they were getting along well……."What do you think I should do, Soujiro?" She asked. "I just can't forgive him yet."

"You already have." Soujiro noted quietly. "But, for the time being, find something that will occupy your thoughts or your time." He shrugged.

Kaoru stood, dusting her skirt off and helping him to his feet too. "Thanks Sou-chan! I feel much better. And you can thank Misao for me too. As for me," she nodded in the direction of a certain door, "I know exactly what I'm going to do."

With that, she walked toward the principal's office, and without hesitating, she entered.

He looked up as she walked right to his desk.

"Why, good after noon, Kamiya-san." He said, a bit taken aback. He hadn't been expecting her. "Can I help you with anything?" She didn't look as if she were there to give him anything. In fact, the determined look in her eyes kind of scared him.

"Sir, if I may, I have changed my mind……..I would like to go to France this summer after all……."

Takani-san couldn't help but stare. "Uh……..Kamiya-san…….." In truth, he couldn't remember what she was talking about at the moment. He had been busy thinking about the upcoming graduation ceremony that was going to take place for all the seniors at the school.

Crestfallen, Kaoru asked, "Is it too late already….?"

Finally realizing what she was talking about, he laughed. "No, of course not! My apologies: I couldn't put my finger on what it was you were talking about at first." He folded his hands together. "It's not too late, and if you are willing to go, I'm sure France will be very happy to have you."

Relief washed through Kaoru, and she heaved a sigh. "Oh, thank you sir!" She cried. "If I could then, may I fill the forms out today?"

He nodded, and it took him almost 15 full minutes just to find the sheets on his cluttered desk. He handed it to her, a bit flustered, and before he could say anything about her grades or Kenshin, she quickly said thank you and ran out.

As soon as she reached her next class, a bit late, she took out her pen and began to fill out the sheet. It looked very similar to the one she had filled out a long time ago. Only…..the information had changed – a lot!

Name: Kamiya Kaoru

Age: 18

School: Kojimachi Private High School

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Black

Background: Japanese

Parents: Divorced/Married – She circled the first.

Single or Married: She paused, her pencil hovering in the air before she circled 'single'.

That was right……..she was single now……

The days of the week went slowly for the two. But little by little they were able to cope. Kaoru was accepted, of course, into France's overseas program. And Kenshin made good friends with Jae, who had told him that his aim was to get into Tokyo University and become a good lawyer.

Rain reminded Kenshin of Kaoru a lot, with the way she flung insults back to Jae whenever they were teasing each other. It was obvious that the two liked each other a lot, but neither would say anything out loud. She had long black hair, that was layered and always put up in the most bizarre hairstyles, but, it had to be confessed that she looked great in all of them. Her favorite color was blue, like Kaoru's. She was friendly and outgoing, and really popular.

Though he was part of their group, he never really involved himself. There were times where he'd allow himself to open up to Jae, and then other times when he would once again withdraw into his shell. It was different for Kenshin: not to be the leader, and not to have his way. He knew he could still get whatever he wanted, but he decided not to. It wasn't his place to go ruining other people's carefully built up lives and friendships.

He had told Jae that he had broken up with Kaoru, and was trying to find a way to move on without her – but it was so hard. So hard! Why did it look like everyone else was so happy….why could they move on when they were hurt, and yet, he couldn't? Why did he always have to be so depressed?

Jae sympathized with him, as it was the only thing he could do. There was no place for him to tell Kenshin what to do, or what to think. He merely gave a listening ear.

Kenshin never wanted to talk to his Uncle about his problems with Kaoru. If he did, he would merely be scorned and feel ashamed – it was his fault to begin with, and he was only troubling his Uncle with trivial matters.

One day, though, Jae did say something that caught Kenshin's attention. "Maybe…..you guys just weren't meant for each other. After all, you're rich, she's poor…..there's a thin line that can't be crossed. Few ever make it."

Maybe he was right…..or maybe he wasn't. He was troubled by that……he brought his troubles to someone who listened – who always listened –Nakamura-san, and she almost always had good advice, plus a shoulder to cry on.

When he got home, he felt tired and worn out, even though he had done no sports for the day. Nakamura-san would get mad at him again for not eating. Maybe his lack of food was the one causing him to feel so faint. Or was it his depression? He didn't know anymore, and he frankly, did not care. He just wanted to fall asleep.

As he entered his bedroom though, he felt something different in the air. Just…..a sense of sadness. Sadness so great, he almost burst into tears upon entering. And the strange thing was, the sadness was not coming from him. It was coming from the figure sitting on his bed.

"N-Nakamura-san?" Kenshin asked, his voice in a whisper. He put his hand out to stop Kakujin and Hiroto from following him. He slowly took a step into the room, letting his backpack slide off his shoulder onto the floor. It was unnoticed by anyone, as he crossed over to his bed, with wide purple eyes. He was scared. His heart clenched painfully in his chest, as if he could tell something was wrong.

Nakamura was crying.

She never cried.

Kenshin knew her as a very strong woman, who never seemed to be affected by much. It hurt him to see her cry. He finally managed to get his legs to work, and he ran to his bedside, falling to his knees on the ground beside her. He put a hand on hers. "Nakamura-san….." He whispered. "What's wrong?"

Her fingers from her right hand buried itself into Kenshin's auburn hair. In grief, she took a shuddering breath. "Oh….Kenshin!" She cried, pulling his head into her lap and hugging him tight.

Sudden panic came over Kenshin and he wiggled out of her grasp. "Nakamura-san!!!! Did something happen to my Uncle?!" He cried. He wouldn't be able to bear that……but if she was crying…..maybe…..

Seeing his fright, she cupped his face in her hands. "No, Kenshin…..you're Uncle's quite fine." She trailed off, sniffing and then wiped her tears, giving him a shaky laugh. "Oh, forgive me – don't pay any attention to an old maid like myself."

Kenshin finally scrambled to sit on the bed next to her. He remembered when he had yelled at her a long time ago. He felt his cheeks heat, and he grabbed her arm with one hand. "No, Nakamura-san! Don't say that about yourself – you're so much more than a maid to me. Please, tell me what is wrong….."

She turned to face him with tearful eyes. "I came to say goodbye, actually. I guess I am just sad over the fact that……well, I will never see you again….."

Time stopped. With great difficulty, Kenshin tried to grasp what it was that she just said. Swallowing hard to stop the lump from coming up in his throat, he managed to make out her meaning. "You mean…..you're…..Uncle Hiko……I……" He didn't know how to word himself.

"Your Uncle did what he thought best, Kenshin." Nakamura explained gently.

Angrily, Kenshin sprang to his feet. "How can this be for the best!?" He cried. "He loves you! You love him!!!!!! How can sending you away be for the best!? How can he send away the only…..the only person that I consider a mother?! That he considers a wife?!"

She got up too to try and quiet him. "Kenshin, please, try to understand. I'm not your mother, and I'm most definitely not his wife. I am a maid. Nothing more, nothing less……"  
Kenshin felt the tears fall down his cheeks in hot rivulets. This could not be happening….not now…. He heard a soft moan come from his lips at his helplessness. "Why?" He asked hoarsely.

Nakamura was looking the other way, at the window that was open, letting in the fresh spring air. The blue curtains blew lazily with the breeze.

"Rumors have spread about your Uncle and I. It is claimed that we were seen…..together……in an intimate way…..and now, he is losing respect from not only his staff, but, if the rumor keeps spreading, then for certain sure from his affiliated companies too."

Kenshin stared. "Did you…..?"

She shook her head, folding her hands in front of her. He grit his teeth. "This is none of their business! Why……" He froze. "The…..thin line…."

Nakamura managed a smile. So, he had gotten the point after all…..

"There's a line that can't be crossed. I am but a maid - he is my Master. Even if I did love him, we could never be together." She had said. **(Ch. 17 – It's Always The Guy's Fault)**

Kenshin clenched his fists. "But you didn't! It's a lie! Why should you have to pay?!"

"Why should you have to pay?" She asked. Her words were like a bullet to the chest. "You weren't using Kamiya-san. You really love her…..yet, why do you have to pay?"

"To make her happy." He said, his voice cracking.

Tears fell from her cheeks. "And I must pay……to make Hiko happy."

His legs collapsed from under him. "He will…..not be happy….." He said, bringing his hands up to his face in despair. "….He will not be happy at all – and I will not be happy either!"

Nakamura bent down to comfort him, hugging him tightly. "Oh, Kenshin, my little boy." She whispered soothingly. "I shall love you both forever. But I will hate myself if I were ever to bring about any of your downfalls…..and you must be strong for me. And your Uncle, because I know he will be hurt. You must bring him back."

He felt himself nodding. "Isn't there some other way?"

She stood again, shaking her head sadly. "No, I'm afraid not….."

It hit him, that there was no other way for him and Kaoru either. There was no way that a poor girl, and a rich boy like him, could ever find happiness. That line prevented it from happening.

Kenshin felt as if he were dying. "Please……Nakamura-san…..don't leave me….." He whispered. She was his last strand. If he lost her, he would have no one to depend on. No one to tell all his problems to.

Tears fell from Nakamura's pale face, slowly, as if time were slowing down. Her figure still stood proud and strong, despite her years. In her eyes, she held love, and she smiled a bit. "I must go." She said. Those three words crushed his heart.

She had been intending to leave without saying a word to Kenshin, just so that she could spare herself the pain of saying goodbye. But Hiko had cautioned her that if she did, Kenshin might lose himself in his anguish. He had been right. She gathered Kenshin into another strong hug.

He sagged into her embrace, his body going slack as he clung onto her as if she were a life line. His friends were gone……..Kaoru was gone…..now, Nakamura-san would be gone too……this wasn't happening. His already exhausted mind, was numb with his shock. His limbs felt heavy and his tears soaked through her shirt. Her warmth enveloped him, making his tired self feel even worse. He fell asleep in her arms, crying.

Nakamura gently managed to get him into his bed, along with the help of Hiroto. Kakujin had turned around to conceal his tears.

"Take care of him….." she whispered.

"We will." Hiroto affirmed.

She leaned over Kenshin's body for the last time, wiping away the streaks of tears on his face. She left a kiss on his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair. She loved his hair. After all this time taking care of him, he was just as precious to her as she was to him. She loved him like a son.

But there was no other way.

When he woke the next morning, she was gone.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

AN: I know, I know!!! It's rather dark, but I warned you all! It's realistic, and as much as I love Nakamura's character, this is how it was supposed to end up. Hey, at least there isn't a cliffhanger – though which is worse?

IMPORTANT Someone drew a fanart for me for WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU. Major thanks goes out to Kenni-san for being so kind as to do that! Again, if anyone would like to submit some fanart for the fic, feel free to, I'd love you forever.

**_Answers to Questions that were asked, and of course, cultural notes!  
_**

**PRONUNCIATION OF JAPANESE TERMS:** Last time, I explained vowels that were stretched. This time, I will explain some other things.

Desu – is pronounced "dess" in the English tongue. The 'u' is silent. My brother calls himself that. Don't ask me why, he's got a weird sense of humor. Another example of this might be, "ICE CREAM" pronounced, "Isu – kuremu."

Take the word "Sensei" for example – it is pronounced SENSEH in the English tongue. The "I" only lengthens the end, but it is silent. And the word "Gozaimasu" also has a silent u. Just remember to lengthen I guess. (The Weird One2, that's your answer!)

Glory230 – "Jou-chan" is the nickname that is given to Kaoru by Sanosuke. O-Jou-san, is the proper term of respect for a lady. And Sanosuke, being polite? I don't think so….

**TESTS (2)** What Takayama-sensei did was give Kaoru a difficult test, if you all remember. She is gifted in this story, and so, she always gets a harder test. (depending on the teacher too). Takayama-sensei just wants to chew her out.

Bokken of Doom – Yes, Akira and Tomoe will appear again, for a little bit. Sano and Megs, the answer is no. I've already explained why. If you read carefully, Shishio and Yumi eloped on New Year's Eve. They will not appear again in the story. Finally, if I had to change something about the fic, I would say….I would put more description and make sure there weren't any mistakes in spelling, grammar, or plot line. :D

**CLASSES IN JAPAN:**  
Depending on how many students there are, there will be a certain amount of rooms.

For example.

Misao is in grade 4.

So is Chihiro.

However, Misao is in room 4-A, but Chihiro is in room 4-B.

The "4" in front of the letter, indicates your grade. The "A/B" indicates which classroom you're in.

Lower level students are on the first floor and as you get higher in grades, your classes move up the floors.

For example:

Kenshin is in grade 5, so he is on the top floor.

But Ayame is in kindergarten, so she is on the first floor. (Fantasy-flower-san, I hope that helped)

**SCHOOL YEARS IN JAPAN: **If I haven't already mentioned this, let me do so now.

Shoogaku(sei) Elementary school (student). This usually goes from Kindergarten to Grade 5.

Chuugaku(sei) Middle School (student). This usually goes from Grades 6-8.

Kookoo(sei) High School (student). This goes from Grades 9-12/13.

Daigaku(sei) University (student). This goes on for however long your program of study is.

-sei is added to the word to make it known that you talking about the student, and not the actual building. Right now, Watashi wa daigakusei desu: I am a university student.

Watashi wa Toronto no Daigakusei desu. (I am Toronto's University student.)

Remember that the particle 'no' is a possessive particle. Kind of like an 's.

**BATHROOMS: **Well, believe it or not, at some houses, there are slippers set aside, solely for the bathroom. (Some) Japanese bathrooms are different from American ones. The toilets are actually in the ground. Therefore, if ever you were to use the washroom, and make a….well…….mess……you don't bring that "mess" outside of the washroom because you have different shoes on.

Some hotels will have this, some houses even. Even if the toilet is not in the ground, some families prefer to keep it this way (the slipper-changing) for sanitary reasons. Yes, Japanese people are very picky about cleanliness. This again, is because of the War and deaths due to sanitary problems.

Take note that Japanese showers are separate from the toilets. Whereas, in American or European cultures, they have both Toilet and Tub in the same room, that is not so for the Japanese. I hear it is the same thing in the Philippines. I'm not too sure. But anyway, just be sure to be clean! This said, my next note is:

**TAKING A BATH: **"Wow, Chiki, you're getting so personal!" Some of you would say…..but it is important that you know this.

1) When you go to Japan, there are public showers available and open to anyone. If any of you have watched Ranma1/2, you'll know of what I speak. For those of you who haven't, they are places to go to, to bathe in case something is wrong with your shower. For instance, if your shower isn't working, or if the water has been turned off.

There are separate rooms for the males and the females of course. No hentai thoughts anyone, I'm just explaining. Anyways! The rooms are open, with faucets and buckets lining the wall. Which leads me to my next point:

2) When you are going to take a shower in Japan, do not, and I repeat, **do not** dare enter that tub without scrubbing yourself fully and rinsing clean. Get rid of all the dirt before entering the tub!!! The tub is not there to catch water, or to take a shower in. You take a shower OUTSIDE of the tub. Only after you have scrubbed clean can you get into the tub, which now leads me to my next point:

3) Water in these tubs will usually be HOT! Yes, it is to relax your body from all its tension and aches and pains. Like a little spa. It's used to soak and not to wash. Remember that everyone, unless you want to suffer from a serious lecture. THIS GOES FOR ALL TUBS regardless of whether or not you are in a public bathing house or in your own house, or at a hotel. (though, some hotels may have an American style washroom.)

4) You're all probably thinking, gee…….there's no such thing as privacy in an open public bath house? The answer to that, my friends, is no. No privacy. You wash with all the others that are there and you soak with all the others that are there. Japanese people are usually not shy about their bodies. Families usually bathe and soak together, (of course, that is until the children grow older), but other than that, no one really cares.

5) However, if ever there is a need to go to a public bath house, they will not provide soap and towels etc.etc…..you must bring that yourself, unless you are willing to pay a rather rip-off amount of money for a tube of shampoo.

**JAPANESE LANGUAGE(2) **- No, OO and OU are not interchangeable. Let me say that now, or else you'll all get messed up. The OU and OO are only used to help people remember that the sound should be stretched.

Like the word "doozo". The "oo" part is stretched like that of the word "door". (CurlsofSerenity-san, that is the answer to your first question)

When do you use them?  
When learning Japanese, you will learn to read some words that have OU and others that have OO. If I were to list every single one I know, it would be a whole story on its own.

For example, though:

Otousan – is never spelled OTOOSAN in Japanese.

It's important however, double letters, because it could change the whole meaning of a word.

For example:

Obasan - aunt. Obaasan - Grandmother.

**TWINS** - Hayashi Maki and Hayashi Mai are modeled after Yukuzuma Cassidy and Yukuzuma Fiona, these two girls that went to my school. To make a LONG story short, they were pretty, identical twins that you just wanted to kill. I didn't want to give them any more of a role in this story than I had to, so therefore, you will not be seeing them ever again. .

Eclipse: When you were searching around on the internet and read that Kaoru was killed by Enishi, you were probably reading something to do with the manga. I don't wish to give any spoilers, so check that out, if you would.

**Dictionary words/Phrases**

Omedetto! (gozaimasu) – Congratulations! Tanjoubi omedetto (gozaimasu): Happy birthday!

Atsui – Hot

Samui – Cold

Ame – Rain

Yuki – Snow

Tenki – weather

Kyo – Today

Kinou – Yesterday

Ashita – Tomorrow

Kyo wa ii tenki desu ne – Today's weather is nice, wouldn't you agree. Desu ne right? (Or something like, asking for the other person to agree with you.) As for ii – good, nice…okay….etc

Atsui desu ne – It's hot, isn't it?

Ashita wa anata no tanjoubi desu ne? – Tomorrow is your birthday, right? (again, we see the 'no' particle. It's YOUR birthday).

Akete ii – is it okay if I open this? (in anime you will hear that often being said when one gives someone else a gift. After the exchange of thank you's and your welcome's, the person who received the gift will ask this question. It's because they want to know if they can open it in front of you, or if they should open it at home, or if it is really something that belongs to them. Appreciation for anything should be shown, as it is only polite.)

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! Please review. Sorry I took so long to update, but if you review for me I should get the next one out sooner. 

-Chiki


	47. It's Hard to Say I'm Sorry

**WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU**

**By: Chiki Yumeshisa**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin………….**

* * *

AN: WELCOME TO THE LAST CHAPTER OF WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU!!!!!!!!

WARNING: Warnings: Graphic detail, death, and angst. Darkness and tears ahead, no flames please as I have already warned you. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 47

- CONCLUSION: - It's Hard To Say I'm Sorry -

Kenshin woke up, feeling stiff. His body ached, like someone had decided to use him as a punching bag. His head hurt, with a dull ache, and his stomach churned. A part of him felt like it was missing, and he felt like he had never been worse.

With a low moan, he sat up, covering his face with his hands. He had not gotten a good night´s rest at all. Several times during his sleep, he had woken up, crying. The nightmares were horrendous, and he just couldn´t keep them at bay. But, this time, there was no Nakamura-san to comfort him. And in the morning, it was not Nakamura-san who greeted him.

There was no one to greet him.

He rubbed at his eyes, which were sore and heavy. Kakujin was in the corner, watching him silently.

"Don´t tell me…….' Kenshin said, voice cracking, "….she´s gone…..'

The bodyguard nodded, wordlessly, feeling sorry for the young boy. He had liked Nakamura too, and was sad to see her go. He knew how much Kenshin meant to her, and so, felt bad for both his Master, and fellow servant. He didn´t know what to say, and so decided not to say anything.

Kenshin drew in a deep breath, that was shaken. "I…….I would like some water.' He managed, weakly trying to untangle himself from his blanket. He was unsuccessful as he fell out of bed. Hiroto ran to help him up, as Kakujin informed someone of the Young Master´s request.

He swallowed it greedily, and woodenly moved toward his door. He was not in the mood to go to school. He couldn´t think straight – he didn´t know what to think anymore.

What could one possibly think about when everything was being taken away from him, slowly, one by one? All the loved ones………his mind went to Kaoru. This is how she must have felt.

Her parents had divorced, her father had died, her siblings were taken away from her, and then….and then his betrayal to her.

His heart ached with grief at the thought of how much she must have been hurting. Her pain must have been far worse than his own, and here he was, selfishly thinking about himself. He could have collapsed and cried right there on the spot, but he didn´t.

Instead, he found himself in his Uncle´s study. When he had gotten there, and how, he didn´t know. All he knew was that his chest was heaving in an attempt to gather his breath, as he stared at his Uncle, who sat behind his desk.

Their eyes met.

Hiko´s were red rimmed, and it was evident that he had just been crying.

In all his life, Kenshin had never seen his Uncle cry.

For some reason, he didn´t feel the least bit sorry for the man. He felt anger.

His hands clenched by his sides. "Uncle Hiko……..why?'

Hiko´s voice was monotonous. "There was no other way…….' His hands were shaking as they held onto the documents on his desk. For the first time in a long time, his concentration was gone. He could not understand a single word that was written, and despair threatened to crush him. Guilt and hurt were etched onto his features, and he suddenly looked old and worn out.

Kenshin shook his head. "But you loved her!'

"That´s why!!!!!!!' Hiko cried angrily. He glanced at the papers again. "I can´t do this……..anymore……..' He mumbled, throwing the documents down on his desk with a little cry. "It´s just too much!'

Suddenly realizing what Nakamura had warned him about the night before, Kenshin moved forward. He felt bad for accusing him. Now he looked to be in despair. You have to bring him back, she had said. "Uncle Hiko……..she wouldn´t want you to give up. She told me that she would always love you, no matter what. And…….and that´s what counts……..'

Hiko buried his head on his desk. "Love………' he wept.

It was what counted.

He loved Nakamura more than he knew, or let on. He felt like nothing mattered anymore. She was always there to provide him with comfort or to chat with – to get away from the busy world, where so many people looked up to him.

In reality, it was hard to be the richest man in Japan. There were times where Hiko had no idea what to do, or what to think. He felt like everyone expected him to come up with a solution to all the industries´ problems, but even he was human. They didn´t seem to think so, though, and therefore, he tried his best not to fail anyone.

He was a silent tower that seemed never to move, old and wise. When there was no one to turn to – when he was on the verge of insanity – he would turn to Nakamura. Her presence and comfort was all he needed to know that he could keep going.

He had told her that he loved her, and she returned the feelings in kind.

What would he do now that she was gone?  
He´d go insane for sure!

"We´ve got to move on.' Kenshin whispered, knowingly. He didn´t know just to what level his Uncle and Nakamura´s love had been, but his heart cried out for the man and his misery. "That is the only way.'

It would hurt……..but in time, wounds would heal.

He had learned his lessons, the hard way, but through them, he had matured.

One step at a time………

**0-0-0-0-0**

Okita grinned, taking Hikaru´s hand in his, and pulling her up to walk beside him. Honestly, that girl…..always insisting that she be two steps behind. When he had argued, she had said that it was only right that he got respect.

"Don´t be ridiculous!' He laughed.

She pouted. "Very well, you can just pretend that you are leading me.' She told him. "In order to lead, you must be ahead.'

"I can´t lead without you.' He said, winking. "You´re my light. That´s what your name means.'

She blushed. She was wearing a blue t-shirt, and blue jeans. Over the t-shirt was a light blue spring jacket. She looked great, as always, in Okita´s opinion.

Their house arrest was over, and so, before exams, he had decided to take her out to watch her first movie in a theatre. They had spent some time at a beach after school, and had gone to the mall.

The best news, was that Okita-san had to go to Singapore for a business trade. That meant that he wouldn´t be there anymore.

Hikaru had been most happy upon hearing the news. Seeing how it could be to express feelings and speaking her mind, she had begun to hate Soushi´s father little by little. She was just as respectful, but she secretly disliked him.  
She tugged on Okita´s hand. "I´m glad he´s leaving.' She told him, truthfully. "I am sorry to say that I do not like him in the least. Are you upset about this?' She always wanted to know Okita´s opinion.

He smiled. "No, I´m not upset. I don´t see how anyone could like him.' They pushed through one of the mall´s many doors, and then continued, "I, for one, do not like him at all. It may sound awful, but I wish he wasn´t my father………' He sounded pensive.

Hikaru rolled her shoulder. "Does he know this?'

"He should.' Was the dark reply. "Saitoh-san was ready to adopt me – but the only thing that is holding him back is the fact that he has nothing to offer me. He wants me to be successful and says that it is better to stay and inherit my father´s company.' He realized that Hikaru had begun to slip back again, unconsciously, so he pulled her forward a little.

"Since he´s leaving, we are free.' He told her. "And you do not need to be afraid.'

He held another door open for her, and she stepped through. The two made their way toward the elevator to go to the tenth floor. A couple of other people stepped in after them, and the steel doors closed with a silent hiss. The lady standing next to Okita was wearing so much perfume, it nearly suffocated him.

To make things worse, there was a man with a severe case of allergies, or so it seemed because he kept sneezing every two seconds. Poor Hikaru was disgusted, and hoped the he wouldn´t do so in her hair.

Ever grateful that they could leave, they stepped off the elevator when their turn came. They made their way to the theatres, this time, with Okita in the lead, as the passage through the door was narrow.

As they were checking out the latest films, he looked up to see a very familiar person. He couldn´t quite remember who it was, but he swore he had seen him before and knew that this boy used to attend his school. The boy was wearing a khaki colored top with black pants. Beside him stood a slim girl, very pale and elegant-looking, even in the casual jeans and plaid red top. Her hair was done in a simple bun; simple was it was, it still looked professionally done.

Feeling his eyes on her, the girl turned her black beady eyes to him. She tugged on the boy´s sleeve, with whom she was with, pointing him out.

That boy glanced up as well, to see Okita staring at him. A look of confusion was in his eyes, and then, a look of surprise. He crossed over to him. "Okita-san, what a surprise to see you.'

Okita dug through his memory for the name to the individual. Hikaru, interested now in the newcomers instead of the movies, watched the pair curiously.

"Yes……' Okita said thoughtfully. "It has been a while.'

"And this is………?' The boy asked.

"Oh, let me introduce you: this is Kobayashi Hikaru. She recently got into Kojimachi Private High.'

Hikaru bowed. "It´s nice to meet you.'

"Ah, I´m Kiyosato Akira. And this is my wife, Tomoe.' He said, motioning to the elegant lady. She bowed at her introduction.

So that´s his name……..Okita thought. How could he possibly forget? That had been Kenshin´s past rival. He was, however, surprised at Tomoe´s introduction.  
He blurted, "Your wife?'

Akira smiled at his question. Even though he was only 19 years of age, he had gotten married to Tomoe, who was two years younger than himself. "We got married in December.' He said, simply. "I´m going to be a father soon, too!'

Okita raised an eyebrow at the last statement. Not only had they gotten married quickly, but Tomoe was pregnant? "You´re fast, Kiyosato-san, if you don´t mind my saying so.' He pointed out. "How far along are you, Tomoe-san?'

"I´m only three weeks into pregnancy……' Tomoe said, blushing. "Akira is so proud……..'

Hikaru couldn´t help but gawk. This girl seemed to be the same age as herself, and she was married?! She doubted that they had even finished high school yet. Uncomfortably, she managed to close her mouth, and smiled. "Congratulations, Kiyosato-san!'

"Yeah, congratulations!' Okita agreed. "I hope you two are happy.'

Tomoe smiled graciously. "We are. You are friends with Himura-san, right?' She took her husband´s arm in her own, hooking her elbow around his. "Would you please say hello to him for me?'

Akira scowled, but Tomoe paid it no mind. When Okita nodded, dumbly, she dipped her head. "Very well, thank you. We must be going. Come, Akira – our movie will start soon.' She tugged him away, leaving both Okita and Hikaru standing there.

It wasn´t very crowded that day, as all the students were busy studying for exams. There was still a line up though, for the tickets, so the two of them decided to argue about what movie to watch. Hikaru finally won though, as she insisted that she had never watched a movie before, so she should be able to watch her chick flick.

Of course, Okita gave in. He couldn´t bear to disappoint her so they settled down to watch Uptown Girls. Much to his amusement, it wasn´t as bad as he thought it would be.

By the time he and Hikaru exited the movie theatres, it was night time, around 9:00. The sky was already dark, and the mall was nearly empty of people. It was a bit chilly outside, and it smelled like it was going to rain. It couldn´t be helped, it was spring after all.

"Would you like to go out to dinner?' Okita offered. "Or do you want to go home and study?'

Hikaru shook her head. "I want………I want to spend as much time as I can with you.' She told him quietly. "I hope you don´t find me selfish…..'

They stopped at an intersection to one of the main roads, waiting for their turns to cross. Even though there were not many people on the sidewalks, there were still many cars, and they passed by quickly, as people just wanted to go home and get some rest.

"You´re not being selfish.' He assured her. "It´s sweet to know that you care……..'

She smiled a bit. "I don´t want to be separated from you. But, I´ve realized, that if it must be, then it must be. There is nothing I can do about it.'

Okita laughed. "It´s not like you´ll never see me again, Hikaru. I´m still living in the same house. And I´ve promised to marry you.'

Hikaru brightened at the thought of spending the rest of her life with him. "Then, so long as I am with you, I will be happy.' She told him. "You are so kind to me, and that is why I love you.'

"I love you too, Hikaru.' He said warmly.

Down the street, a blue sports car revved its engine. Another car answered it, by revving its engine back. They allowed their tires to squeal against the floors as they raced.

Up ahead the light turned red for them, and green for the pedestrians.

Okita and Hikaru stepped onto the crosswalk, when a loud screeching sound filled the air, nearly rendering half the pedestrians deaf.

Hikaru looked up in time to see a car coming straight at her, at a fast speed. The blue color was a blur as it looked like it wouldn´t stop. Okita managed to see it too. He grabbed Hikaru´s arm and tried to fling her away covering her body with his in an attempt to protect her in that short time, crying, "Watch ou-!' but his words were cut off, as a solid thunk and a very audible crunch was heard.

Shouts were heard as Okita´s figure flew backward, and the impact took Hikaru with him, skidding the floor when she hit it. Her face was a bloodied mess, her jeans ripped, revealing gashes of the violent skid when she landed. One arm was twisted brutally behind her back, and her head hit the pavement so hard, she didn´t feel any of the pain. She blacked out.

Beside her, Okita lay, unmoving.

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was a strict system that the government school had, and it nearly drove Ai mad. Her schedule was so twisted and cruel that it had her studying up to the early hours of the morning, even when she was to wake at the crack of dawn for breakfast.

Sometimes, she wished she hadn´t left home, but at the same time, she was grateful that the school´s term was almost over.

For their school, exams took place a week before high school students did. She was excited to take her first one, and get it over with already, so she could go home and visit her parents. She couldn´t believe that she actually missed J.P, her little brother. She missed Aoshi a lot too, and wished to see him right then and there.

Everyone at the school was eager to go home for a while, and it had been a hectic month of studying for all of them. When the week ended, they would all be relieved.

She couldn´t say that her time there had been smooth sailing. Far from it actually, since her roommate was one from hell. Not that Korin was a bad person personality wise, but her habits were the worst.

While Ai´s side of the room was spick and span, Korin´s was a mess! Her blankets and pillows were all over the floor in the morning, and her desk was a mess of paper and pens, notebooks and textbooks. How she was able to find anything in that clutter was still a mystery to her.

The worst thing about Korin was that she loved to eat. All the time, anything, and every thing. Ai wouldn´t have minded much if she had cleaned up after herself, but it wasn´t that way with her roommate.

Candy wrappers, ramen cups, and plastic forks littered the floor. Sometimes, she would leave a sandwich somewhere in the room until it got rotten and started to smell. One day, Ai had come back from a lecture to find empty chip bags under her pillows, and chopsticks and dirty tissues on her desk.

She would get hopping mad, and start scolding her roommate: after all, they were supposed to try and live comfortably together. Korin tried her best, with Ai always watching her, but she would occasionally slip and forget.

Other than that, Korin was a very cheerful girl, easy to get along with and outgoing. What Ai didn´t like at all though, was when she brought over friends during the middle of the night while she was trying to go to sleep. She had lost many hours of precious rest due to those little parties.

Not that Ai didn´t party herself – she made other friends in the school and occasionally went out with them all to play pool or go clubbing.

Still, she missed home, and couldn´t wait until she could sleep in her own bedroom, in her own bed.

There truly was no place like home.

On her pillow sat the little orange bear that Okita had given to her as a going away gift. It brought her comfort beyond anything, as it served its purpose to listen to all her problems.  
She went to bed exhausted that night. The next day was her first exam, so she wanted to get a lot of sleep. It was always said that a brain worked better when rested, and she desperately needed it to work for her exams.

Her marks in the school had dropped drastically as it proved to be more of a challenge than she had originally thought. Her teachers were nice, but the content was just so hard, it almost brought her to tears enough times.

That night, she had a strange dream.

At first, it was a normal dream, where she was walking, aimlessly as it always seemed people did in their subconscious minds.

She was in her room, standing next to her desk, where her textbooks were neatly spread. She sat down, as if she made to study.

Feeling a presence behind her, she turned, expecting to see Korin, but instead, was surprised when she saw Okita.

He was standing next to her, leaning over as if trying to see what it was she was doing.

"What…….why are you here?!' She cried, both shocked and happy to see him. She got up, her chair scraping against the floor. It was strange: the school didn´t allow outside people to just enter. And students weren´t allowed out……..it was more of a prison in that sense, than a school.

"Are you happy here, Sou?' Okita asked, his voice quiet.

She gave him a strange look. "Yes……' What kind of a question was that? "But I want to go home soon.'

His fingers went out to touch her homework, moving her pencil a bit, so that it rested in the middle of the book instead of on a slant.

"Okita……' She began to say. She reached out to touch him, but he flinched away. "What´s wrong?' She asked.

His eyes were big. "I´m glad.' He said, in that same quiet voice. It chilled her to the bones. What was wrong with him? She followed his eyes to the bear on her pillow.

"This is a dream……' she muttered to herself. Okita wouldn´t come up to her in reality. She reached out to touch him again.

"Goodbye.' He told her suddenly, out of reach. "I must go.'

Ai shook her head. What? So soon? "Wait, where are you going?' She asked. Her feet suddenly felt like lead, and her body felt so heavy, she couldn´t go after him.

He turned a bit by her door to look at her for the last time, a smile on his lips. He never said anything, but just walked out.

Forcing herself to move, she managed to make it to her door and see him walking down he hallway. As she ran after him, she slammed into what seemed like an invisible solid brick wall, preventing her from getting to him. The pain came from far away, as if something rooted her to her spot. She called out his name, but he never answered.

Okita disappeared through the door leading outside, flinging it open, not bothering to close it.

The phone she was standing beside started ringing. It was the floor´s common telephone, used for emergencies or to call home.

The sound grew louder and louder until it became apparent that it wasn´t a dream anymore. Gasping, she turned her head to the phone.

The haze of sleep left her and she blinked. This was reality now, she knew, because she could feel herself wide awake. Her hair tumbled loosely in strands across her face, and she was standing in the hallway, as she had been in her dream. Right next to the telephone. She couldn´t help but wonder what time in the morning it was.

In surprise, she stared at the phone. Had Okita visited her in her sleep?

She glanced down the hallway and her heart stopped beating: the door leading outside was wide open.

Confusion and annoyance at the way the phone wouldn´t shut up, she reached out to answer it.

Groggily, she asked, "Hello?'

"Is Ai Sou there, please?' A masculine voice asked on the other end, urgently.

"This is Ai……..is this Aoshi?' She demanded, recognizing the familiar voice.

"Yes – Ai! It´s important! Okita died!'

All the wind in her body left in a rush.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Blood was everywhere, on the street, and a crowd of people was gathered at the scene of the accident.  
Police sirens were wailing and it was hectic. Paramedics were rushing out of the ambulances calling out to each other.

So much blood.

Hikaru hadn´t stirred and Okita lay just as motionless as she did. Of course he would: his head had split open, his brains spilling out onto the floor. The crunch had been his head being shattered against the pavement, like a watermelon that was thrown to the floor at a great speed.  
His face was not at all recognizable as it had been smashed in, blood spilling out of his ears. His spine was snapped by the nape of his neck, causing his body to go still. Both he and Hikaru had gone flying with the impact of the hit, about three meters from where they had originally stood.

And the bad part was, they weren´t the only ones who had been hit. The car that had been racing alongside the blue car hit an elderly man, rendering him dead on the spot.

Not that Okita was any different.

The paramedics knew before even trying to lift his body that he was long gone from the world. What they didn´t expect though, was that one of his hands was gripping the hand of the unconscious girl next to him.

The girl was just as badly injured. Strings of blood were on her face, and with all the blood, they deemed her dead too. Only……..when they checked, she was still alive. The boy must have taken the full impact for her.

Okita died saving her.

There were many people screaming and shouting, and the police went straight to work, barricading the area, and arresting the drivers.

According to what they learned, the driver of the blue car that had hit Okita was only 16 and had just gotten his driver´s license. Not only that, but the car did not belong to him, and it had been due to change its brakes and tires because the car had been having difficulty stopping.

He and his friend were racing on pure excitement, and hadn´t been able to stop in time. He hadn´t expected to run someone over……

No one leaves their houses with the thought that they might kill someone.

And no one leaves their houses with the thought that they might get killed.

Aoshi, who had been on his way home from an errand his mother had sent him out to do, had taken a short cut route, only to find himself in a traffic jam. Police cars were barricading his passage. Cursing to himself, he was about to turn his car around and go the other way, when he saw a figure being lifted into the ambulance.

Strangely enough, it looked almost like Hikaru…….

But she wasn´t wearing a Kimono, so he wasn´t sure whether it really was her or if his eyes were playing tricks on him. Whipping out his cell phone, he called Soujiro, who told him that Okita and Hikaru had gone to the Townsquare MV to watch a movie together.

There was no doubt…….

"Why?' Soujiro had demanded.

"Get down here and fast!' Aoshi had told him. "I have a bad feeling something happened to them.'

"What?'

But Aoshi hung up on him, quickly getting out of his car and jogging over to the place. He managed to push through the throng of people and went toward the still body. Sure enough, it was Okita. Even though he was beyond recognizable, he just knew it was Okita.

The long hair that was always put up in a ponytail was covered in blood and gore, the substance of his brain making Aoshi´s stomach roil. He pitched forward, trying to get to his friend. A policeman´s arm came up to stop him. "You can´t go over there, son.' He warned.

"That´s my friend!' Aoshi cried, panicked. "Please, let me go see him!'

Seeing that he could not restrain the tall boy, he let him go, and Aoshi sunk to his knees in shock by Okita´s side.

This could not be happening.

And yet…..it happened.

Mechanically, he took his cell phone out again and called Ai´s emergency number. It rang for what seemed like an eternity, until a voice answered.

"Is Ai Sou there, please?' he asked, urgently.

"This is Ai…..' Came the reply on the other end. "Is this Aoshi?'

"Yes – Ai! It´s important! Okita died!' He shouted.

There was no answer on the other line. Finally a low sob was heard. "No…..'

"Ai?!'  
"…..it can´t be…….' She mumbled. "It can´t be. It can´t.' She could hardly believe her ears. Through her tears, she was eyeing the door that Okita had gone through in her dreams. He had come to say goodbye to her.

Suddenly, she was very scared. A cold chill ran up her spine, and she wished she wasn´t the only one awake.

Maybe…..maybe Aoshi was just joking. "Aoshi……'  
Aoshi gripped the phone in his hand hard. "He´s gone, Ai – he´s right at my feet. He…..' The bile he had been holding back suddenly resurfaced and in no time, Aoshi was retching, vomiting at the scene before him.

There was a commotion, and then, the line was terminated.

Ai stared at the phone in wonder: perhaps, this was all a dream. She would pinch herself to wake herself up, but…….she put the phone down with a bang, and clumsily staggered to her room, like someone who was drunk and had no orientation.  
Korin sat up, bedraggled, as she entered, her blue-green eyes wide. "Ai? What´s wrong?' She asked, seeing Ai´s pale face and tearful eyes.

Ai never answered, but instead, went to her desk, to try and find a support to lean on, lest her legs give way and make her crumple to the ground.

It wasn´t every day that one got a phone call, saying that someone you love so dearly died. It hadn´t been expected at all.

Knees trembling so terribly, Ai grasped at the wooden ledge, hoping to keep herself balanced, but she flopped into her chair with a gasp.

On her notebook, the pencil had been moved from the strange slant, and now rested in the middle.  
"Okita´s……gone…..' She whispered.

_Are you happy here?_

She threw her head into her arms, and burst into tears. It was true. She knew it was true. Her shoulders shook with her hard sobs. She was far away from home, far away from her friends. Far away from the one she loved – and she hadn´t been able to see him for the last time.

_I´m glad………_

Okita! He had been her first love. She hadn´t been able to say anything. Memories flooded back – the pain of it all seeping into her slowly, like slow torture.  
Goodbye. I must go.

_Why?_ She thought bitterly. I saved you from committing suicide, and yet……and yet…….it was so unfair! His laughter echoed sadly in her mind, and the lingering warmth of his embrace before she had left seemed like it had been snuffed out.

Korin got up, and pat her back, a bit awkwardly as she had no idea what was going on, or what to say. Ai seemed miserable, and she couldn´t help but wonder if she had lost her boyfriend.

But it was so much more than that.

So much more.

Ai, feeling Korin´s hand on her back, looked up, and her eyes fell on the teddy bear on her pillow.

_  
When I awoke, on my pillow  
Was a large stuffed bear  
In the place next to me  
Where you should have been  
_

She drew in a breath, trying to regain her composure, but she knew that she wouldn´t be able to. Her thoughts were scattered to the wind, and there was no way, no way in the world, she would be able to do that day´s exam without failing. She abandoned herself to her tears, as it was the only thing she could do.

_Long ago you said to me  
As you brushed my hair  
That when I woke up  
I would find a wonderful present  
By my pillow..._

**(Lyrics: Teddy Bear – Ayumi Hamasaki)**

**0-0-0-0-0**

The rest of the night passed strangely. What happened, even Aoshi could hardly recall. He vaguely remembered Soujiro coming and talking with him and shaking him. But his distress at the loss of his friend was so much that he couldn´t register what was going on.

Soujiro, on the other hand, could not believe this was happening. Okita had been like a part of him, as they had always been together, sharing secrets, feelings – almost everything. Okita always knew where he was, and likewise with Soujiro. His loss was tremendous but he couldn´t cry – his confusion and shock wouldn´t let him. He had to get some sense into Aoshi though, who refused to move from his position.

He heard the story told by the witnesses, how Okita had tried to save Hikaru. She had made it through the ordeal, though, barely. Rushed to the hospital, she was gravely injured, and had been admitted immediately, as they tried to save her life. In the end, she was on life support, as she was unable to function without it, and had lapsed into a coma. Whether she would get out or not, no one knew, but the doctors said that even if she did, there was a 95 chance that she would have brain damage – she would never be the same again. They insisted that she be taken off, because she would only suffer and be depressed after finding out that Okita was gone.

Soujiro was furious. He would not hear of taking Hikaru´s life away, especially when Okita had died for her sake. If she was to be in a wheelchair the rest of her life, then so be it – no one had a right to take another´s life. He was determined to keep paying for the expenses of the hospital, until Hikaru was better.

The smiling boy however, was sad. Okita´s death probably affected him the most. And suddenly, he felt what it was like to lose someone, and how hard it was to actually move on. It was easier said than done.

He locked himself in his bedroom for a whole of two days, not wanting to see anyone……not wanting to speak with anyone. His pain was too much to bear, he believed.

The sorrow turned into anger at those who had so recklessly driven. He wanted nothing more than to see them hanged, and when he had the chance to go see the murderers with Reiko, police had to hold him down, for fear he would hurt them.

And Okita´s family……did they care? Soujiro supposed not. Only Reiko came to the funeral, and of course, Saitoh and his wife. It was the first time any student of the Kojimachi Private Institute saw Saitoh shed some tears.

Okita was more of a son to him than to his own father. Of course, almost all the school attended the ceremony: Okita had been widely known.

His friends were present: Aoshi, Soujiro, Amakusa, Sanosuke, and Ai, who had come all the way down from her school in Nara just to be present. Kenshin, hearing the devastating news, was present too.

He had become numb to all the strange happenings that went around him. It was as if fate had decided to play a cruel game with him, tossing him onto the board and pinning him with all the bad luck they could muster.

The poor guy thought that there were no more tears to cry, and no more hurt to feel, but he was so wrong: so mistaken.

This had to be the worst year ever!

And just to make things even worse, Okita-san dropped by, demanding that his son be given a Buddhist ceremony, insisting that they must cremate his body. Soushi´s friends had gotten rid of him, and quickly at that: he was not needed at the present moment. (I asked my dad about the religion that cremated bodies, he said it was Buddhism, forgive me if I´m wrong).

The day was slightly chilly, and a few droplets of rain had started to fall. It was as if the tears fell from heaven themselves, showering the people down on earth below.

Black…….

A sea of black was gathered around Okita´s now raised tombstone.

Ai knelt by it, giving it an affectionate hug. He had said goodbye to her, and she was comforted by the fact that even in his death, he would still care to think of her.

In her opinion, he had died too early, too young to have been snuffed out of existence. He hadn´t been able to live his dreams, or carry out his father´s company. He hadn´t been able to get married to Hikaru, or start a family.

Soujiro couldn´t bear to see the grave. He couldn´t bear the fact that he no longer had a person to rely on, or joke with, or hang out with – that his other half had been taken from him. He was grateful for Misao´s comforting embrace, as she offered to take him home.

"It takes a while……' Kenshin murmured, "…..to get over everything that´s been happening………' he knelt by Okita´s grave, bowing his head as tears once again fell down his cheeks. It begun raining hard now, pelting his body with cold wet droplets that mixed in with his salty tears.

The people had begun to leave, not wanting to get soaked through and through.

**Why?**

That always seemed to be the question.

You just had to go ahead and pick the worst day to die, didn´t you? Kenshin thought, ruefully. And the worst timing too…….. he wondered how much more he could take before he could pick himself out of the ashes that surrounded him. Not much more, he could tell.

Despite the coldness of the rain, he found comfort in it, as he choked back sobs that never seemed to want to be suppressed. How many times already had it been that he had cried in the same week?

Okita had been his friend since elementary, and the two had clicked with their wry jokes and strange sense of competition. To have known someone for so long it was hard to let go.

**Why?**

He heard someone step up behind him, waiting patiently for him to finish saying his respects. A faint smell of Jasmine filled the air, and Kenshin knew all too well who it was. He turned slowly to face the figure of Kaoru.

Her black locks were drenched, but even if she was completely soaked, she still looked like an angel. She was pale and in her arms, she held a small bouquet of flowers.

An eternity seemed to pass as the two stared at each other, as if finding one another for the first time.

"Kaoru…….' Kenshin whispered, not knowing what to say. Maybe it was an illusion – that he could reach out and touch……but he dared not to. Instead, he got to his feet, realizing for the first time that he was just as wet as she was.

Kakujin and Hiroto hadn´t known it was going to be a rainy day, so they hadn´t brought an umbrella for him – and everyone knew that the Young master did not like rain. Especially since it brought back memories of the time when he had killed……

She took a step forward, her shoe making a soft "sploosh' sound as it stepped into a puddle. She indicated the flowers. "I am here to say my respects……that is, if you´re done.' She had been most shocked when she received the news that Okita was dead and one of her best friends was in the hospital. She had been studying for her exams, but all concentration flew out the window when she got that piece of information.

Kenshin looked down at Okita´s grave. "I don´t know if I´ll ever be done……' he murmured. But he held his hand out to her in invitation. When she had placed the flowers by the tombstone, along with the rest of the flowers that were already surrounding it, and said her prayers, she got up, running her hands idly through her hair.

"It must be so hard on you……..' She said quietly.

"It´s nothing.' Kenshin replied automatically. For some reason, he didn´t want her to see him crying. He was suddenly thankful for the rain.

She took a step toward him, and he felt his breath hitch up in his chest. "Sagara-san…..told me about what happened with Nakamura-san…….' His eyes glanced up in surprise, the pain in them wrenching her heart. "……I´m sad she had to leave you.'

"What do you know?' He said coldly. "Why do you care?'

She clasped her hands together by her breasts. "Because I care!' She cried. "I know how important she was to you! Why do you always have to be so selfish!?'

He turned away. He wanted to go home. "Because that´s what I am…..' He said. "I´m selfish.' He glanced over his shoulder. "I'm selfish – I want to keep the pain to myself, so that others don´t have to suffer! I´m selfish because that´s the way it is when the world revolves around you! I´m selfish because I love you so much and I have no right to!!!!' His chest heaved with his anger.

Kaoru stared at him in shock. This was the most awkward situation that had happened to her. In her heart, she felt so guilty that he left at her request. The truth was, that she loved him too, and couldn´t stand being away from him. "Ken….'

He turned to face her. "You may not believe me, Kaoru, but I didn´t mean it when I said all I wanted to do was use you. And I´ve realized, that I´ve never apologized – for anything I´ve done to you before.' He took a deep breath.

It was hard to say sorry.

"Please forgive me…….'

Her eyes filled with new tears. "I do forgive you Kenshin. I´ve forgiven you a long time ago……' She covered her mouth with her hands. "….I didn´t mean for you to really leave…….'  
He gave her an empty smile. "I can´t go back.' He told her. "Because…….I have found my place, and I know what I want to do.' His purple eyes seemed resigned. "I realized that I can´t be with you, no matter how much I want to: because there´s a thin line that can´t ever be crossed.

"I´m rich – you´re poor. It´s as simple as that.'

"But Kenshin…..I need you to come back…..'

"I´m sorry Kaoru – so sorry…..' he told her. "And I think…..I think this is the last time I will ever see you.' He tilted his head to the side a bit. "I will always love you.' He whispered.

Kaoru watched as he left the graveyard with Kakujin and Hiroto without another word. No matter how hard she wanted to run after him, and tell him that there had to be a way, there was no way.

He was rich, she was poor.

They could never be together……

With that, she managed to find solid ground again, and head toward the gates leading out of the cemetery. It was like waking up after so long, and there was nothing she could do but move on.

* * *

_AN_: And it´s true people. They say it´s easy to live a life when you´re rich – but when you´re not allowed to love someone because of status, it´s the hardest thing... But will Kenshin and Kaoru fight for it too?

* * *

** THIS CHAPTER IS IN LOVING MEMORY OF YUNANTE YOITE: AGE 18, DIED JUNE 14, 2002, DUE TO A CAR ACCIDENT. **

* * *

MONTHS: Japanese months are not labeled "January, Feburary, March, April, May etc……. Japan is very numeric. 

January: Ichigatsu Feburary: Nigatsu March: Sangatsu April: Yongatsu and so on and so forth.

Same thing with days of the month. Just remember it like this:

1 Tsuitachi

2 Futsuka

3 Mikka

4 Yokka

5 Itsuka

6 muika

7 Nanoka

8 Yoka

9 Kokonoko

10 Toka

20 Hatsuka!

For example: Watashi no tanjoubi wa sangatsu juuroku nichi desu. (My birthday is on March 16)

If you were born on #s 1-10 or 20, you do not need to add "nichi'.

For example.

Watashi no tanjoubi wa Nanagatsu Tsuitachi desu. (My birthday is on July the first).

GRAMMAR (again) PLURAL? – Actually, the Japanese language doesn´t have masculine or feminine nouns……..and when it comes to plural or singular I could say, Ano hon wa ikura desu ka? This could mean, (how much is that book over there?) or (how much are those books over there?) They don´t have any distinction.

Unless you are stating numbers: for instance.

Ringo wo futatsu kudasai. (Please give me two apples).

SAKURA TREES – They´re absolutely gorgeous! How abundant they are depends on where you plan to stay in Japan. There are quite a few, and sometimes, they grow in the weirdest places. I know that there was one that was growing all by itself at the corner of the street. . however, they mainly come out during spring (March/April) so if you really want to see them, I advise going to Japan then! (Midnight Yume-chan, I hope that helped!)

Dictionary words:

Asatte – the day after tomorrow

Ikura – how much

Nansai – what age? (Polite oikutsu) remember to add a desu ka on both.

Good – looking – kakko ii usually used in reference to men

Opposites:

Difficult – Muzukashii

Easy/nice – yasashii

Delicious – oishii

Funny – okashii

Strange – hen

* * *

**EPILOGUE COMING SOON! Many thanks to the reviewers: sorry for the LATE update. Bear with me, we're almost to the end.**

**-Chiki**


	48. Epilogue: The Road That Comes Together

WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…all original characters are mine to claim though.**

* * *

AN: Guys, a pointer to those who are absolutely sad about this being the last chapter: please read from the heart, and remember, I am a K/K fan too. With that said, here is the last chapter of WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU.

* * *

Chapter 48: - EPILOGUE: The Road that Comes Together

Roses are red

_Violets are blue……_

Tokyo University.

Good heavens.

So many people were milling around in crowds by the double doors leading into the building. It was kind of frustrating if you think about it. If one was late for his class, he would not be able to even get to it.

It was nearing summer time, making it almost unbearable to be smothered by so many people in the hot weather. Luckily, there was no uniform, allowing the students to wear what they wished; comfortable clothing suited in both style and season.

There were many nationalities at that school, surprisingly enough. However, they were what is called, "La crème de la crème,' or, "The cream of the crop.' Every student had worked their brains dead trying to get into the best University in the city.

It had been a year since Okita´s death. Never again was examination week looked at the same. In fact, all of his friends dreaded it, with the dark memory of what had happened so long ago.

And Hikaru? What had happened to her?

Believe it or not, she was still in a coma.

But hope never dies. One day, she would be able to awaken and experience life again.

As for Ai, her relationship with Aoshi had begun to bloom. In her time of sadness and need, he was always ready to support her. Misao and Soujiro were still good friends, though, it was in everyone´s thoughts that they might get together too.

Sanosuke was still single. He couldn´t bring himself to find someone else to love just yet.

Those memories were all so bittersweet…….

They ran through Kaoru´s mind as she shoved her way through the throng of people, a bit ticked off. She would be late for her class. Again.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_After all this time_

_I still think of you._

"Kamiya-san, wait up!' A voice called.

Sighing, Kaoru stopped. She turned slowly to face the person.

It was a gangly boy, with at thin frame and a head full of dark curls. He had big adorable brown eyes that shone when she turned around.

"Yes, Sakamoto-san?' She asked. This young man had been at her heels ever since she entered the university only two months ago. She had grown into a beautiful girl who hadn´t the slightest idea how many men were attracted to her. Heads always turned her way whenever she walked in the hallway, and almost every time she was going to open a door for herself, someone was already doing so for her.

However, there was a certain red-haired individual that was always on her mind, and she couldn´t quite forget him just yet. Even if it had been a while since she had seen him, she found she couldn´t get over him. Thus, the adoring looks she received were always unnoticed.

Kaoru got mad at herself sometimes, since she knew it wasn´t healthy to dwell on the past. She had to move on. Already, she had made new friends, as Misao and the others had gone straight to Kojimachi Private University.

Things were not the same anymore. There was much more homework, and for the first time ever, Kaoru´s marks went below 90. It must be confessed that her average didn´t even make it to the 80 range. How difficult!

Her family was doing well though, and Yahiko was looking forward to his examination period to try and do as well as his sister had. Suzume had started school too, and the little girl was thrilled with the prospect of having made new friends.

Despite the fact that she was still in touch with her friends and had her family, Kaoru still felt so alone.

So terribly alone.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_It´s been a year_

_What´s happened to you?_

Kenshin leaned against the wall, with a sigh. He was dressed in a normal pair of comfortable baggy jeans and a t-shirt that read, "Don´t you just wish you were me?' On the back it said, "Too bad, you´re not.'

He had made new friends himself. Chou, a tall guy with blonde spiked hair, and his friend Anji, a silent tower of muscle. Despite Anji´s size and build, he was gentle and peace loving. Chou, on the other hand, looked weak and puny, but had a warrior´s heart. They were both totally opposite from each other: that was probably how come Kenshin had made fast friends with them. They were two years older than himself, but age didn´t matter.

At the present moment, Chou was staring at Kenshin´s shirt. "You´re so conceited kid.' He chuckled. "But you look depressed: what´s wrong?'

The younger boy shook his head. "Nothing.' He answered automatically. What was he supposed to say? That he missed someone that he could never be with? He thought he had gotten over the fact that there were some injustices in the world that could never be dealt with.

The truth of the matter was, he still loved Kaoru, and could not help but think of her every single day. He couldn´t help but wonder where she was, and what she was doing with her life now. Who she was with, and if she was happy.

He´d feel better if she was happy. Maybe not very happy on his part, but it didn´t matter.

She was probably with another man, much more deserving than himself. Chou had heard the story from him, and had sympathized. He was trying to hook Kenshin up with a girl by the name of Seirizawa Miki. She was a nice girl, intelligent and well-off, but she didn´t have that inner spark, the thing Kenshin was looking for.

"My ass, it´s nothing.' Chou grunted. "Did you get a bad mark on your test?'

"Not really.' Kenshin answered. He had been resigned to not doing very well at school nowadays.

Chou pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Wanna try one, kid? It´ll help you loosen those nerves.'

Kenshin stared at the offered stalks for a moment. It had been a long while since he had lit one. He would do anything, to free himself of depression at the moment.

Since he didn´t have his pills on him at the moment, his quaking fingers reached out to snag one.

After the events of the year passed, Kenshin had slipped into serious depression that deprived him of sleep, of food, and of mental state. His Uncle had been very worried about that, and had him go to the doctor. He had been put strictly on depression pills: Paxil to be exact, just to help him out.

He had never OD´d before on them, but he found that he was becoming more reliant. Maybe if he started smoking again, he could be free of them for a little while…..

_Roses are red  
_

_Violets are blue_

_I´ll always remember_

_And always love you_

He was about to light it and get a whiff, when all of a sudden, he felt someone bump into him, and on instinct, he gripped the stalk harder so that it wouldn´t fall. Still, irritated, he turned around to glower at the person who had done that so carelessly.

"Watch it, will ya?' he demanded.

"Sorry about that.' A girl muttered, just as irritably.

Purple eyes widened at the voice, and at the figure. Was his eyes playing tricks on him, or was it his heart?

Kaoru, desperate to get away from Sakamoto-san, had turned the boy down for his offer to go to lunch. But talk about persistent! The boy followed her, begging her to reconsider. What would he give to go out with an angel like her?

She had tried to lose him in a crowded hallway, and had been looking over her shoulder to see if he had managed to follow, when…….she bumped into someone. And the someone hadn´t been who she expected.

"K-Kenshin?' Kaoru asked, in disbelief.

The cigarette did fall, at his shock.

"What are you doing here?'

Kenshin couldn´t help but stare. His heart thumped so loudly, he was positive everyone could hear it. All rational thoughts left him, and all he could do was stare openly.

He felt someone nudge him, and stuttered, "H…..hi.' like the stupid idiot that he was. His hands unconsciously ran themselves though his long red hair – yes, it went all the way past his shoulders now, his bangs still unevenly cut. He seemed flustered and embarrassed.

He hadn´t been expecting to bump into her, as the University of Tokyo was a huge place, and one hardly saw anyone more than twice through the whole year unless they were in the same classes or friends. This was certainly a surprise for him.

Having graduated from Queen´s High School, he had made it into the Tokyo University to his delight and surprise. Jae had made it in too, and sometimes, the two, who were now close friends, chilled after school. Sanosuke, attending Kojimachi Private University, joined them when he had the chance.

"I…….uh……..' Before he could say anything more, he was interrupted.

Sakamoto-san had found out that Kaoru had tried to ditch him, but hadn´t really understood the implication. He found her in the hallway talking, and made his way toward her. "Kamiya-san! Wait, please……..!' He cried. He stopped short when he saw Chou, Anji and Kenshin with her.

Without thinking, Kaoru stepped to Kenshin´s side and took his arm. "I told you I can´t, and won´t go out with you, remember?' She said, sounding exasperated. "I have other plans tonight.'

The boy slowed down a bit, disappointed. "Oh, sorry…..' he mumbled, more than embarrassed when he saw her hook her arm into Kenshin´s. He hadn´t heard anything……he felt like an idiot. "I didn´t know you already had a boyfriend.' His face reddened, and he apologized before he turned his heel to leave.

Kaoru felt sorry for him. "I guess I just didn´t have the heart to tell you.' She told him, a bit apologetically.

He nodded his understanding, and sullenly left.

Everyone watched him go, and when he had turned the corner, the girl breathed a sigh of relief.  
Chou whistled, breaking the absent atmosphere. "Oh, Kenshin…..a girlfriend? You´re over that Kaoru girl, now?'  
Kenshin stiffened at the mention of the name. Kaoru, realizing that she was gripping his arm, slowly took her hands away. "Chou……this is Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru.'

At her sudden introduction, Kaoru bowed.

Chou whistled again. "You´re right: she´s nothing like Miki at all – she´s better.'

Kenshin winced. "Chou……..' He muttered, feeling his face go red.

Enjoying the fact that he had Kenshin flinching and uncomfortable, Chou continued. "What a surprise, I can finally meet the infamous Kaoru.' He gave Kaoru a gracious bow back. "Kenshin talks non-stop about you.' He informed her.

Poor Kenshin felt as if his face was on fire. "Chou!' He admonished feebly.  
Kaoru´s blue eyes glanced at him in question.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I hope what I´m seeing_

_And hearing is true_

"It´s nice to meet you, uh…….' She faltered a bit.

"Just call me Chou!' He sang. "Man, Kenshin, if you hadn´t already snagged her, then I would have tried.' He elbowed Anji, who was just looking on without comment. "This is my pal, Anji.'

"It´s nice to meet you both.' Kaoru managed, behind a giggle. Chou was almost as jumpy as Sanosuke. It was only a wonder that Kenshin had made friends with him.

He snagged Anji´s arm, and began pulling him away. "We´ll leave you two lovebirds behind for some time alone.' He said, winking.

He shoved Kenshin toward her slightly as he left, and the two disappeared behind the corner, to spy.

Kaoru, class now forgotten, felt awkward. What was she to say? "Did you…..' She paused, before continuing – it was too late, she had already started. "Did you really talk about me, all the time?' She asked.

Kenshin cursed Chou mentally, and felt himself flush. "Not all the time,' He said, noncommittally, "because it´s harder to forget.'

She looked away. "I see…….' Her hands clasped themselves in front of her. "…..do…..you want to forget?'

His voice came out in a low whisper. "No…….never…..' His eyes locked with hers, and in them, she could see something so unmistakable.

Love.

He decided to change the subject, since he felt really uncomfortable with the way the conversation was headed. "So…….how have you been doing?' Without me…..he added, silently.

"Not too good – not too bad.' Could have been better with you by my side, she thought, but she didn´t voice that out loud. She switched her book bag to her left shoulder. "Yourself?'

He didn´t think twice. "Terrible.' Realizing that he had said that, he tried to cover it with a smirk. For some strange reason, he couldn´t look away. He tried to make an excuse. "My grades aren´t the greatest, but at least I try.'

She smiled a bit at his last statement. "I see you managed to get into Tokyo University – congratulations. However, I thought that you were going to go to Kojimachi.'

Kenshin shrugged. "Since I was no longer a student at the high school, I couldn´t go to the university. I wanted to go for business and commerce, but I had to take another exam: so, I tried the exam for Tokyo University.' He spread his hands out for emphasis. "So, here I am.'  
Her warmth and nearness was making him lose his cool. How was it that she always managed to do that?

A silence hit, which was so uncomfortable that all Kenshin could do was swallow. It had been his plan to never see her again – hopefully, move on….but now that he knew she was there too, he began to panic. How could one possibly forget…….?

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I would rather die_

_Then forget about you_

Kaoru broke the silence and their eye contact by stepping back. "Sorry about earlier…' She said. "I had to get him off me somehow.' She was referring to when she had grabbed his arm to keep Sakamoto-san away.

Kenshin looked down at his feet, which were in comfortable sandals. He wiggled his toes self-consciously. How wonderful. She just had to bring that up. "It´s not a big deal….'

She looked down too, and caught sight of the cigarette that he had dropped. In surprise, she asked, "You´re smoking again?'

The disgust in her tone was very evident and he heard himself reply. "No, not anymore…..' he quickly tried to explain himself. "I mean, I was going to, but you bumped into me. Funny – that´s how we first met in high school.'

Smiling, she nodded. "Yeah, that´s right. I remember. You were such a jerk back then.' She fingered her black hair thoughtfully. "But, anyway, if I hadn´t come along, you´d have probably gone back to smoking.' It was more of a scolding than a statement.

He flinched mentally, and nodded. "Yeah……..' he decided it was not best to tell her about his current depression. After all, he had been the one to leave. It still hurt him to know that he loved her and couldn´t be with her.

She knew, for some strange reason, that he was keeping something from him. He seemed subdued, and very different. It was like making friends on the first day of school. Awkward, uncomfortable…..ill at ease.

He was already making mental plans on how he could take another exam to go to another University. That was the only thing he could think of to do: run away. If Jen were there, she would probably laugh at him, or get upset that he wasn´t being manly enough. His hands became sweaty, as he tried to think of something to say to ease the moment. Nothing came into his mind, except how much he loved this girl in front of him.

Kaoru, on the other hand, was also tongue-tied. Here was the man she thought about every day…..the man whom she had fallen in love with…….the man who had left her, and she thought she´d never see again – right in front of her eyes! Her voice was low when she spoke. "Our paths have crossed again, it seems.'  
He nodded, wordlessly. He wanted to bolt and run. Or stand on his spot and cry. Perhaps it was because he had forgotten to take his pills that day.

She eyed him from top to bottom. He had grown a little taller, not too much though, as people still towered over him. His eyes were just as breathtaking as always. And…….he was just as conceited it seemed. "Nice shirt.' She said, laughing a bit.

He colored. "Uh…..yeah…..' he put a hand up to the back of his head, embarrassed. He felt his cheeks flush again.

"Have you found someone?' She asked suddenly. She sounded almost desperate.

"Someone?' He repeated, confused. Their eyes met again.

"Someone you are able to love….and are allowed to be with.'  
Kenshin hid his face with his bangs. "No.' He took a deep breath. "Not yet. You?'

When she spoke, it was barely audible, but to him, it was as if she had yelled it right in his ear. "The only person I want to be with is you.'

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I would do anything_

_Just to be with you _

He wondered if he were dreaming. "…….Really?' He asked.

After so long…..

"Yes…..' She angrily shook her head. "Sanosuke told me that you once said you would do anything for my happiness…..but, you leaving did not make me happy. Kenshin………' Feeling ashamed, she looked away. "You don´t have feelings for me anymore, do you?' Her beautiful blue eyes filled with tears.

Not able to take it anymore, he reached up and wiped her tears with his hands. The contact of his flesh on hers made him shiver again. "What are you talking about? I told you I´d always love you…….' He tilted her chin up to look at him, "….and that I would do anything for your happiness…….but Kaoru……there´s nothing….'

"Don´t you believe that love can conquer all?' She sounded so upset. "That no matter what comes our way, we will be able to rise up over it? We were supposed to make new memories together.'

Kenshin felt like he could hardly breathe. Her hands reached up to clasp his forearms, sending those familiar sparks flying. She was wearing a blue and white checkered shirt, along with a pleated skirt that fell to just above her knees. Her long black ponytail was tied back with a swath of blue ribbon. She looked like an angel. His heart thumped faster, wanting to draw this girl closer to him. "Kaoru...those things only happen in stories, or fairytales……I told you before, that we can´t.'

Kaoru froze, before slowly taking her hands away from him. She took a step back.

"Kaoru?'

"It´s wrong….' She whispered. "…..it´s wrong…..you´re not Kenshin.'

Confused, he looked at her in dismay. "What do you mean? Kaoru?' What was she saying? Dizziness and fatigue swept through his body all of a sudden. He berated himself for forgetting to take his pills that morning.

She shook her head, her eyes wide. "You´re not the Kenshin I fell in love with.' She whispered, her voice shaking. Her tears fell freely now, as he could no longer push them away. "The Kenshin I knew would give up everything, to make things right. The Kenshin I knew would not give up so easily.'

It was like getting slapped. She was right: he would have given up his status if it meant being with her.

She suddenly held her head up, her diamond eyes suddenly hardened and angry. It made Kenshin´s knees shake. "I won´t acknowledge you.' She told him. "I won´t beg anymore – you´re nothing but a coward. The Kenshin I know is gone…….'

"He´s not.' Kenshin told her. "Kaoru…….please…….'

She reached up around her neck and took off her necklace. She placed the chain and the jewel into his open palm. It was the star he had given her for her birthday. "Someone else is your star.' She told him. "Someone else, who is worthy enough to be with you. I really believed in you…..I really thought you would do anything to get your way. I was so wrong…..I waited all this time……'

In shock, he realized that he didn´t want her to go away. He would die…..his barriers broke as her words cut them down. She was right. She always seemed to be right. "Kaoru…..' His arms came up to hug her to him, in a crushing embrace.

She went rigid, uncertain how to react. The warmth coming from his body was too much to bear. "Don´t leave me…….' He whispered. How good it felt to have her warmth again! And how much he missed it!!!! "……I´m so sorry. For everything.' Memories flooded back to him, bringing with it a lot of pain and sorrow. Betrayal and sadness…..it was all bottled up inside, and it hurt.

He trembled, and nearly collapsed, but Kaoru clung to him, as she felt him start to cry on her shoulder. His body quaked as he wept bittersweet tears. He mumbled apologies again and again. "I feel so unworthy.' he whispered hoarsely.

"You aren´t.' She told him automatically. "I believe in you.'

He chuckled, the first genuine laugh he had had in a long while. He wiped his tears and looked at her. She too had tears in her eyes. He realized that he loved this girl more than he ever let on..

He pulled away, his purple eyes unclouding, after such a long time. He twined his hands behind her neck, re-clasping the necklace into place. "I believe this is yours…..'

She looked down at it. "You´re my star.' He told her. "If it´s not too late, will you acknowledge me again?'

"…….Kenshin……' How long had she waited to hear those words? How many times had she dreamed that he would come back to her? Now, it was becoming real and she was so happy, all she could do was nod. Then, she began to realize that he might have a hard time because of her. "But what about that line…..?'

"I will find a way, Kaoru.' Kenshin told her, determined. "Nakamura-san always told me to follow my heart, and since my heart is with you, I have to follow you.

"No matter where it will lead me, through hard times and good, I won´t let you go.' She was right: they could overcome anything

It was like fate had brought them together, and he was sure fate would keep them together. He felt like he could go through anything, as long as she was by his side.

And media? Gossip? Rumors? It didn´t matter. He would rise up over it. His Uncle might have a fuss, but he´d convince him. He´d convince everyone. He was determined.

No one should be pulled away from the people they loved.

"I wouldn´t have it any other way.' Kaoru told him, leaning into his embrace. Her fingers trailed his collarbone, toward his stomach, making tremors run through his body. Then, her hand stopped over his heart, where she left it, fascinated as his pulse beat under it. He reached up to clasp it, his eyes deep pools of a dark purple, almost blue.

It was hers, and hers was his.

They would move on…….surely, even though it hurt.

Maybe, fairytales and stories did come true after all…..

And surely, the ending to their tale would be a good one.

Surely.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue…_

**-THE END-**

* * *

AN: There you go guys! Not all endings are happy – this was more, bittersweet. I said it was K/K, and I keep my promises. . I wonder if I´ll have a happy ending in my love life….? (What love life?!) walks away mumbling

A QUICK NOTE to all those who are wondering about Nakamura/Hiko –THE IMPOSSIBLE will include that in a chapter, and if you want to know what happened to them after this fic, please do read it. It will be like…..an ending that goes hand in hand with WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU.

I want to thank all my readers for the awesome ride - and thanks for all your encouragement and reviews. That said, I hope you leave me one last review before closing the window.

From the bottom of my heart,

-Chiki Yumeshisa


End file.
